Assassin's Creed: Unforgiven
by EzioTheBlaziken
Summary: Revised edition of my original Unforgiven. My own twist to AC Brotherhood (based off the game and novel). Alyth's family is killed by mysterious murderers, changing her life forever. She is dragged into the centuries-old battle between the Templars and Assassins. Conspiracy and betrayal surround her as she tries to find out the truth about her family's murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not. This story is set during AC Brotherhood.**

Chapter One

A chilly breeze blew from underneath my door. I tried to curl up in my blankets, but the cold still seemed to seep through. I growled and turned over. The sun was just beginning to rise. I could see the gathering sunlight just over the neighbors' houses. Here soon, my parents would wake me up to start my lessons.

Despite the fact that I was good at painting and drawing, I was starting to despise it. Father and Mother continuously pressured me to become an artist, since it was such a booming business. Yes, I liked to do it in my spare time but I didn't want it to be my life! I'd much rather learn swords skills and fighting skills from Father like my older brother, Santino. I envied him for it. I had to be stuck with my sister Verona, learning how to be an artist. Verona absolutely loved it but I hated it.

"Alyth, Verona! Mr. Greenfeld is here." Mother called from downstairs.

Of course he is. He's always here! I thought. I muttered to myself as I got out of the bed and made myself presentable.

I slowly made my way down the stairs. I heard Mr. Greenfeld in the kitchen, talking with my parents. I groaned inwardly when I heard Calais's voice as well.

_Of course he's here too_. I thought. _Just about every day he comes over and tries to woo me. I don't know how much more obvious I have to make it that I'm not interested!_ _Why can't he take Verona's hand? She's the one who wants him!_

"Ah, there you are Alyth," Father said. "Are you ready to get started?"

For a moment, I stood there glaring at Mr. Greenfeld and his son Calais. I couldn't stand either one of them. Mr. Greenfeld was always smiling and sickeningly polite while Calais always drooled over me. I shuddered inwardly.

"Yes, Father." I replied. I suppose I should be lucky that Father hired me a tutor at all. Generally speaking, girls didn't get educated. Father had enough money and power to give me and Verona an education.

"Excellent. Let's get started." Mr. Greenfeld exclaimed.

We started with reading scriptures from the Bible, as usual. It was awfully hard for me to concentrate with Calais sitting so close. I swear he smelled like wet dog and sweat. I had to try my best to keep from vomiting.

_Why in the hell does he always have to be here? He serves no purpose, other than to piss me off!_ I thought.

"I brought you these. They came from my mother's garden." Calais said. He handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"How nice of you Calais," My mother said.

I was very aware of Father and Mother staring at me. I knew they were looking for my reaction. I sighed inwardly.

"Thanks Calais." I muttered.

"I don't get any flowers?" Verona looked disappointed.

"I shall bring you some tomorrow," Calais replied. He barely paid any attention to Verona. Instead, he was intently staring at me.

The rest of the day was awkward and boring, as usual and Verona was glaring at me. I could feel her animosity towards me. It just made the situation worse. Calais hovered over me while his father taught me scriptures and math. I could've thought of a million better ways to spend my day than this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the day was over, I was relieved. Seeing Mr. Greenfeld and Calais leave was the highlight of my day. I could finally get some peace.

Once they were gone, Father and Santino came inside. I could barely make out what they were saying. Intrigued, I crept closer to the living room.

"Come to my office after dinner, son. I want to speak to you." Father said.

"What for, Father?" Santino asked.

_Is he in trouble? Or is Father going to give him something special? _I wondered. _After all, tomorrow is his thirteenth birthday._

"I have something important I want to show you. Since you are my only son, you will be the only one to receive it." Father said.

_What the hell? That's not fair! _I wanted to scream. Of course Santino would get special treatment. Why would I matter? I'm just a stupid girl!

I quickly rushed to the dinner table when Father and Santino entered the room. Santino looked like he was about to explode with excitement. It just made me even more furious.

No one said much during dinner. Father and Santino didn't say anything about the 'surprise' that Santino would be getting to see. I wanted to force them to tell me about it, but I knew I couldn't. Yelling at Father would just earn me a punishment.

After dinner, my father and brother went upstairs. I quickly helped Mother and Verona clean up the kitchen so I could spy on Father and Santino's conversation.

I hid behind the corner when Father stopped at the door to his office and turned to Santino.

"This is very important, son." Father said. He opened the door to his office, and the two of them went in. "Come, let's speak in private."

Father let Santino in his office. Father went in after him and then closed the door behind him. I crept closer to Father's office. I knew I would get scolded for eavesdropping, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I had to know what the secret was.

"Tomorrow is your thirteenth birthday," Father said. "Are you excited?"

"Of course, Father." Santino replied.

"Good. I have special plans for you tomorrow." He said.

"Special plans?" I heard Santino say.

"That's right," Father replied. "It's time for me to teach you about our family heritage."

"I already know about the family business. You work at a bank and-" Santino said.

"No son, you have no idea what I'm talking about. I've been waiting until you were old enough to understand. So starting tomorrow, you will hear everything I've been keeping from you all these years." Father interrupted him.

I gasped. Father had been keeping secrets all these years? Why would he do such a thing? Didn't he trust any of us?

"So…does Mother or my sisters know? Or have you been keeping secrets from her them well?" Santino asked.

"Of course they don't know. It would devastate them. Sometimes, you have to have secrets. You will understand soon enough." Father answered.

I heard some rustling and footsteps.

"There's something inside this box. Guess what it is and you can have it." Father said.

"Umm…" Judging by Santino's voice, it sounded like the box alone looked valuable and special.

_Whatever it is, it must be very special. I can just imagine…_I thought.

"Take a guess, Santino." Father said.

"Is it…a knife or a sword?" Santino asked slowly.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Father said. I heard more footsteps and there was a pause. "You may open your eyes now."

There was another brief pause, and then I heard Santino say, "Thanks Father!" He sounded like he was overjoyed.

"Now go get some rest. You need to be ready for your big day tomorrow," Father responded. "It will be a long day."

I ran off into my room before Father or Santino came out. I jumped into my bed and hid under my covers. My heart was pounding.

_This isn't fair. Why can't I get something special like Santino? _I thought bitterly. _What makes Santino so special anyways? Yes, I get that he's a boy. But why should that make a difference? Why can't I know Father's secret too?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Two

All of a sudden, there was a loud banging noise downstairs. I eyes flew open and my heart started to pound. It sounded like someone had just busted down our front door.

I slowly crept out of my bed and over to my window. I peered cautiously outside. There were several men coming into my house. My breath caught. We were being robbed!

"Get out of my house!" I heard Father scream.

I almost passed out from fright when the door opened. I was relieved to see that it was just my mother and sister. Their faces were pale and their eyes were wide with fear. Mother looked like she was trying to conceal it, but I could still see her terror. I could even hear it in her voice.

"Alyth, Verona, I need you two to be quiet." Mother said.

"Who is downstairs?" I asked.

"Your father will deal with them. Just stay in here with me." Mother murmured.

I found no reassurance in her words. She and Verona looked equally terrified. I could even hear it in her voice. She sat next to me, stiff as a board. I knew she was trying to keep me and my sister from panicking, but it was her that needed some reassurance, not me.

It sounded like the house was being torn apart. I could hear the voices of Father and Santino, as well as the voices of the intruders. My heart started pounding when the shouting grew louder. What if they killed Father and Santino, and came for us?

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"I don't know, dear." Mother said quietly.

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a scream of agony. At that moment, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I had to help my father and brother in some sort of way!

I quickly got up and ran for my door.

"Alyth no!" Mother called. She was trying to get my attention but not alert the intruders downstairs.

Like the fool I was, I ignored her and went downstairs. When I reached the end of the stairs, I was frightened by what I saw. Father was fighting off five men. They were dressed in chainmail armor. Santino was being held back by another man. He had bright red hair and sinister blue eyes. He had his sword against Santino's throat.

"I will ask you one more time Xiomar, where is the damn Sword?" one of the men demanded. I assumed he was the leader because he had the fanciest armor on.

"I've already told you, I don't have it!" Father roared.

"Kill the boy, Aaric." The leader ordered.

The man with red hair sliced Santino's throat open. He threw Santino's body on the floor. Santino tried to stop the bleeding by putting his hand over the gash, but blood still gushed profusely. I was horrified as his body starting convulsing on the floor. It didn't take much longer before he laid still. He was dead.

"You fucking bastards!" Father snarled. He stabbed one of the men in the chest and sliced another's throat open. Bright red blood sprayed everywhere.

At that moment, Mother finally caught up to me. Verona was right behind her. Mother grasped me by the arm and began to take me back up the stairs.

"Get your ass back upstairs this instant!" She hissed.

The men turned their heads towards us. They had spotted us! My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat. Mother was suddenly paralyzed with fright.

"Oh, look what we have here." The leader said. He slowly started to come over to us. He appeared to be in his 30s. He had long dark hair and beady brown eyes. "No one told us you had such a _pretty_ family, Xiomar."

"Leave them alone you son of a bitch!" Father shouted. He tried to come to our aid, but two men shoved him back. One pointed a sword to his throat.

"I think we have time for some fun, don't you think so men?" The dark haired man's eyes said. There was a sadistic gleam in his eyes that made my blood turn cold.

"Touch them and I will fucking kill you!" Father yelled.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." The leader said. He stabbed Father in the chest with his sword. The two men that had been restraining him let him fall to the floor.

"Father!" I cried.

Father collapsed in the floor, blood gushing from his chest. I watched in horror as he slowly died. Mother's eyes were full of tears. Verona looked petrified from pure terror.

The remaining four men came over to us. Their eyes were gleaming lustfully as they looked at us.

"Do what you want with me. Just leave my daughters alone!" Mother pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Sorry for the intrusion ladies, but we have to get what we're coming for. Xiomar has something important that belongs to us." The leader said. His blues eyes were examining me lustfully.

"Leave her be!" Mother screamed.

"Shut her up." The dark haired man ordered.

Aaric and a man with black hair tore off a piece of Mother's nightgown and gagged her with it. The third man did the same to Verona.

"What should we do with them, Daveon?" Aaric asked.

"Why not have a little fun, boys? No one but us will ever know." The dark haired man said.

Aaric and his companion ripped off Mother's clothes. She struggled fiercely against them, but they were much stronger than she was. The two of them took turns raping her. I could hear her muffled screams of terror and pain.

Verona tried to struggle free from her captor's grasp, but failed. Her captor started to rape her as well.

I tried to make a run for the front door, but the man called Daveon caught me.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" He jerked me backwards.

I shrieked as he wrestled me onto the couch. His dark eyes explored my young body with greed. His grip on me was so tight that I couldn't move. He had me pinned down and I had no chance to escape.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You won't remember any of this when you get older." He grinned. He began to rape me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of something else. I tried to think of the good times that I had with my family. I tried to block out what was happening, but I couldn't. All I could do was endure the pain and pray that it would be over soon.

When Daveon was finally done, he knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Mother's limp and bleeding body being thrown into the floor beside Father's. Verona was being slung over one of the men's shoulders and carried away.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I found myself on the back of a wagon. I was struggling to stay conscious. In front of me I saw a couple men on either side of me. I fervently hoped that they weren't taking me somewhere to kill me or to sell me as a slave.

One of the men looked at me. He was wearing plate mail armor that looked extremely heavy.

"You're safe now." He murmured.

I tried to say 'thank you' but all that came out was a weird gurgling noise. I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Be careful with her. We need to get her back in one piece."

My eyes flew open. When I looked around, I saw several men in armor outside. I was sitting in the back of a wagon. All I was wearing was a nightgown that was torn and stained with blood. My head throbbed and I felt weak. My mouth was parched.

"You're finally awake." I heard a man's voice say.

When I saw that the man was sitting beside of me, I tried to scream but I sounded like a dying cat. He tried to grab my arm but I kicked him away.

"Calm down, girl. You're not in danger!" The man said. He had a Russian accent.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed. "Where is my family?"

His blue eyes were full of pity. "All will be explained later. Come with me." He said.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I was too weak.

"Give her some water." The man said.

One of the other men outside handed him a flask. I warily drank it, never taking my eyes off any of the men.

"My name is Nikolai," He said. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe," Nikolai replied. "That's all I can tell you right now."

"Nikolai, bring her out. We need to get inside before someone sees us." One of the other men said.

Nikolai slowly stood up and got out of the wagon. His heavy armor made it hard for him to get up.

Once he was out of the wagon, he turned towards me. He reached out his hand as a gesture to help me. I didn't move. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, you're going to have to trust me. It's my job to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do," Nikolai said. "You can either cooperate with me or we can do things the hard way."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked hot and exasperated. His short blonde hair was shining in the harsh sunlight. I could just imagine how hot he was underneath all that plate mail. The fact that I was giving him a hard time was only adding to his stress.

_You better not be lying to me. _I thought.

I reluctantly let him help me out of the wagon. I still wasn't strong enough to walk yet, so I let him carry me. I was surprised that he could lift me while wearing his heavy armor at the same time.

Nikolai's companions walked around us. There were four of them. I looked around warily. It didn't look like we were in Venice anymore, but I wasn't exactly sure. I'd never been very far from home so I couldn't tell.

They took me into a large chateau. There were two men in heavy armor standing guard at the doors. Both were equipped with a halberd. When we approached, the stepped aside to let us enter.

The inside of the chateau was beautiful. The walls were made of oak wood and there was an expensive rug on the floor. The men went upstairs and into one of the rooms. When we entered the room, I saw exquisite furniture and carpet. There were bookshelves crammed full of books lined against the walls. An enormous window allowed sunlight to pour in. At the end of the room there was a man sitting in a desk, looking out of the window. He was facing away from us, but when we entered the room, he turned around. I was shocked to see that it was Mr. Greenfeld, my tutor.

"Ah, I see you managed to bring her here in one piece," Uberon stood up. He was red-faced as usual. He looked like an obese pig. "Did you find the Sword?"

"No sir. But we found some clues as to where it might be." A man with brown hair said. He sounded English.

"Do you have them with you?" Uberon asked.

"Yes sir." The Englishman handed over a small black book to Uberon.

"What is going on here?" I demanded. "Where is my family?"

"You still have your father's spirit," Uberon chuckled. "You can put her down now."

"Answer my questions!" I snapped.

"Address the Grand Master with respect, Miss Alyth," Nikolai said.

"Your parents are dead, Alyth. They were killed by Assassins. We were able to save you, but we didn't get there in time to save your family," Uberon said. "I'm deeply sorry."

I burst into tears. My family dead! I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Nikolai shifted nervously beside me. He looked like he wanted to comfort me, but he didn't know if I'd let him.

"What about the attackers? Did they pay for their crimes?" I whispered.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to catch them. They managed to escape." Uberon said.

I sat down on one of the couches. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but I was too lightheaded to stand. I was having a hard time comprehending what Uberon was telling me.

"Don't worry; your family's deaths will be avenged in good time. I have my top men investigating their murders. In the meantime, I have something important to ask of you." Uberon came around his desk and approached me.

"What?" I said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I want you to join us. We are the Order of the Knights Templar, or Templars for short. We were the ones who saved you from certain death," Uberon said. "I would like for you to become a member. I see great potential in you."

I looked at Uberon for a long moment. Perhaps all my misgivings about him and his son had been false. Perhaps he really was a good person after all. If him and his men had saved me from the Assassins, then that meant I owed them my life.

_If Father trusted him…then that means I should be able to as well. Father wasn't an idiot by any means. _I thought. _I can either join the Templars or live out on the streets…_

"Alright, I accept your offer." I replied.

"Excellent. Once you recover, I will see that you begin your training." Uberon smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Three

_Twelve years later…_

From my perch, I watched the spy as he moved about in the bazaar below. He was dressed in fine clothing. He had long dark hair and appeared to be Italian. The more I looked at him, the more familiar he seemed. I felt like I had met him at some point. But perhaps I was just imagining things. I'd met so many people over the past ten years; it was hard to keep them all straight.

He talked to a few of the stallholders, smiling at them and buying a couple things. He appeared to be just like everyone else. The townspeople probably thought he was a kind man, both charming and handsome. If I didn't know any better I would think the same.

He was believed to be a spy for the Assassins and it was my duty was to spy on him. Since we didn't know for sure that he was a spy, I wasn't allowed to kill him. All I could do was watch and gather evidence. If he was a spy, he would be executed upon Uberon's command. If not, he would be allowed to live.

When he started walking away from the bazaar, I started to follow him from a distance. I had to keep him in sight while saying out of his sight at the same time. If he saw me following him, he would flee for sure. I simply couldn't allow that.

Two men came up to him. From the way they were dressed and the way they carried themselves, I could tell that they were Templars.

_Good. _I thought. _They'll make sure he doesn't speak with the Assassins. _

My moment of relief faded when I spotted a shady looking man approach them. He was wearing lavishly decorated plate mail armor. I crept closer to the group. I sat on a nearby bench. I was within earshot, but they didn't seem to notice me. I pretended to be resting from a day of shopping.

"The Borgia family has secured Rome. Cesare has started placing towers throughout Rome so that he can keep the entire city under control," The man in armor said. "He specifically said for all of Uberon's men to report to the Centro district of Rome. Tell Uberon to report to Captain Belardino da Verona."

"Sί signore," the Italian man said. "I shall tell Uberon right away."

"See that you do." The man in armor replied. Without another word, he walked away.

I watched as the Italian man left with his two companions. I was relieved that he wasn't an Assassin spy after all. He was a loyal Templar, just as I had suspected.

_I wonder which dipshit accused him of being an Assassin spy. _I thought. _Maybe it was a misinformed fool or someone that wanted to see that man get executed. Either way, they were wrong._

XXXXXXXXXX

When I returned to Uberon's chateau, I was surprised to see how many Knights were gathered. Apparently they had already heard the news, or were about to hear it. I made my way through the throng of men. It made me uncomfortable to be around so many men at once. Not for the first time, I wondered why there weren't many women in the Order. During the twelve years I had been here, I had only seen two or three female Knights. Whatever other women that were here were just courtesans or playthings of the male Knights.

Just as I was about to make my way up the stairs, I spotted Nikolai. When he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Alyth," Nikolai said as he made his way down the stairs to me. "Have you heard the news?"

"Yes…we're being relocated." I replied.

"Indeed. It seems that we are needed in Rome," Nikolai smiled. "We finally get to do something besides sit around in Venice all day!"

In a way, I was excited because we would finally get to do something important. But I was also uneasy. I didn't like the idea of _keeping the citizens in control_. Too often, people would oppose us simply because they didn't understand what we were doing. They didn't realize that the Templars were working hard to protect the common people from the Assassins. What we were doing was for the benefit of the people, not for our own benefit like people seemed to think.

Nikolai looked at me closely. Apparently he noticed my lack of enthusiasm.

"Is there something troubling you, Alyth?" Nikolai asked.

I looked at him for a moment. Should I share my insecurities and concerns with him?

I decided not to.

"I suppose I better get going. It won't be much longer before it gets dark." I said quickly.

"Wait. Don't rush off so fast," Nikolai stepped in front of me to prevent me from leaving. "It's been years since I've seen you. I want to…catch up with you."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I hadn't seen Nikolai since I became a full-fledged member of the Order, which was four years ago. I had missed him, but our duties to the Order had kept us busy. I hadn't had the time to visit him.

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to catch up with him. I could think of worse people to spend an afternoon with._ I thought.

"Alright," I said. "I don't have anything to do this afternoon anyways."

Nikolai's beautiful blue eyes lit up. "I'll meet you at my house."

Before I could say anything else, he disappeared into the crowd of Templars.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I arrived at Nikolai's house, he let me in. He quickly and closed the door behind me and locked it.

I was happy to see that his house hadn't changed over the past four years. Nikolai's house was a decent size. It wasn't too big or too small. It was neat and tidy, as it had always been.

"I see that these past few years have been kind to you, Alyth. You have grown into a beautiful young woman," Nikolai said.

My face grew hot. Nikolai had always been quick to praise me, but it was awkward for him to compliment me like this.

_He's just trying to be nice. _I told myself. _He's not trying to get anything from you._

"Er, thanks." I replied. I looked away nervously.

Nikolai talked to me until the sun went down. He talked to me about everything under the sun, from things that had been going on in the Order over the past four years to reminiscing about how things used to be when I was his apprentice.

It was nice to be able to talk to him again. But I couldn't help but to wonder if he intentionally kept me here until the sun set, so that he would have an excuse to keep me here overnight. Not that I minded. In many ways, I missed living with him and being able to see him every day.

"Do you have somewhere to stay for the night, Alyth?" Nikolai suddenly asked.

"Yes," I said.

I actually didn't have anywhere to stay. When my apprenticeship had ended, I had to move out of Nikolai's house and find my own way. However, I never was able to make enough money to afford my own house, so I basically had been living on the streets for the past four years. I didn't want to tell him that. I didn't want him to be disappointed with me.

Nikolai saw right through my lie. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you never did get a permanent residence, like I suggested. Do you find it exciting to live like a gypsy?" Nikolai sighed.

"I don't live like a _gypsy_, Nikolai. I-" I said.

"Stay here for the night," He said. "Do you have any possessions besides the clothes on your back?"

"Yes!" I bristled. "If you must know, I often set up camp at night or stay in a tavern. I'm not helpless you know. I've been making my own way for the past four years!"

Nikolai looked horrified. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? I can't believe you have been living like that for this long!" He exclaimed.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I snapped.

"Please tell me you haven't _slept_ with any of the men you came across at these taverns!" He said. His eyes were burning a hole through me.

"My personal life doesn't concern you, Nikolai. You're _not_ my father." I growled.

I started to walk towards the front door until he grabbed my arm. He fiercely pulled me backwards.

"Let me ask you again: have you slept with any of those men?" He demanded. His face was mere inches from mine.

"No!" I tried to pry his hand off of my arm, but his grasp only got tighter. "I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie with such boorish cretins?"

For a moment, he stared into my eyes. It was as if he were trying to find some sort of evidence to tell I was lying. Eventually, he released me. The fury in his eyes dissolved into something else I didn't quite recognize.

"I know I'm not your mentor anymore, but I still find myself worrying about you. Maybe I'm not your father, but I still feel that need to protect you. But perhaps I should let you fend for yourself…you seem to have made it fine these past few years." Nikolai sighed.

"Are you cutting me off?" My voice must have sounded desperate, because his eyes softened.

"Of course not," He said. "I didn't train you to be a Templar for twelve years just to release you and never see you again."

I shifted uneasily. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Stay please…at least for the night. Now that I know what you have been doing these past few years, I can't send you back out there." He said.

"If it pleases you, then I shall stay." I replied.

I heard him chuckle. "I still see you haven't changed, at least. See that you don't. Not many women possess that fiery spirit you have." He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

We reported to Uberon's chateau early in the morning. I hated how we had to get up so early. While Nikolai was bright eyed and excited, I was yawning and cranky. I wasn't looking forwards to the long ride to Rome.

Uberon and Calais appeared at the front door of their house just minutes after Nikolai and I arrived. Other Templars were quickly gathering. By the looks of it, pretty much all of us were heading to Rome.

Once everyone was gathered, Uberon got their attention.

"Templars of Venice," Uberon said. "As you all know, we're going to be going to Rome. I want my captains to lead the wagons, while the rest of you can either ride in the back of the wagons or ride a horse. I expect to see all of you in Rome."

"Yes, Grand Master." The gathered Templars said.

Nikolai turned to me. "I suggest you ride in one of the wagons. If you're on horseback, you can become an easy target for the Assassins or whoever else could try to attack us on our journey."

I let out a long sigh. "Fine, but I'm _not_ riding with Calais!"

"Alright," Nikolai said. "I'll ride with you to make sure none of the men harass you."

I rolled my eyes and got into the nearest wagon. Nikolai got in right behind me.

"You worry about me too much." I murmured as I sat down.

"I can't help it." He replied.

By the time all the wagons were packed with soldiers and supplies, it was almost noon. The wagon was already incredibly hot and uncomfortable. We were crammed together, which only made things worse. Nikolai made sure that he sat right beside of me. He already was glaring at the other men, no doubt trying to keep them at bay.

I was glad when we started moving. The trip to Rome was going to be long and difficult. I already knew that. I was thankful that it was Nikolai I was sitting beside, rather than Calais. Having to be stuck with Calais in a confined space for days would definitely make me go insane.

"I wonder how Uberon feels, having to answer to someone else for a while." One man said. He had a Spanish accent.

"I highly doubt he's happy about it. He's used to being able to boss us around all the time." A man named Markos said. I recognized him because he was one of Nikolai's friends.

"Why did Cesare summon Uberon anyways? It's not like he does any actual fighting. That man is as fat as a pig. Surely he won't be useful on the battlefield?" The Spaniard said.

"He's not going to be on the battlefield, Alonzo. He's most likely going to sit up in one of the Borgia towers and try to call the shots, just like he does here in his chateau." Markos muttered.

"You better not talk like that around Uberon or Calais. They'll execute you for sure." Nikolai said. He looked around at the other Knights in the wagon.

"I guess it's a good thing they're not riding with us then, now isn't it?" Alonzo remarked.

I noticed Alonzo and Markos weren't the only people talking badly about Uberon and Calais. It surprised me to hear how discontented the soldiers were with Uberon and Calais. I couldn't blame them, though. I wasn't too fond of either one of them. However, I'd never openly criticize them. From what Nikolai had told me, it was Calais who talked his father into letting me become a Templar in the first place.

"Has anyone in here actually been to Rome before?" A man named Colin asked. He was Nikolai's best friend.

"I have," Alonzo said. "It's just a big filthy city, like any other place in Europe."

"I heard it has magnificent buildings and monuments," Colin responded. "People say it's a truly beautiful place, especially in the spring."

"I guess we will find out once we get there, now won't we?" A man with sandy-blonde hair growled.

For the rest of the day, we rode in the wagon without saying much. There was only scattered conversation. I could see that the men were getting restless and hot. Even Nikolai was getting agitated. He had more self-control than the other men, who were making it obvious that they were sick of riding in the wagon.

"I hope we stop for the night at least. Uberon can't possibly expect us to stay crammed up in this wagon until we reach Rome." Markos said.

"Knowing him, he's going to expect us to ride all night and day." Alonzo muttered.

A few hours later, the wagon stopped. Relief rippled through the men in the wagon. When I looked outside, I saw that the sun was going down.

The driver of the wagon came around to the back and let us out. He instructed us to set up camp with in the middle of the field, with everyone else. No one complained. They were just relieved to get out of the wagon.

"I hope no one decides to ambush us tonight." I said, looking around warily.

"There are guards posted around camp, so I doubt we have anything to worry about," Nikolai said. "Just try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day."

Some soldiers started to set up makeshift tents, while others lay down near their fire. Nikolai and I made a tent.

"I hope this isn't awkward for you," Nikolai said as he lay down beside of me. "I'd rather not have you sleep out in the open or by yourself. You never know if one of the men will decide to…er, you know…have their way with you."

"I suppose I'd rather share a tent with you than someone else…such as Calais." I replied.

Nikolai laughed. "It's amusing how much you detest him."

"Why does that amuse you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I've never seen anyone but you reject Calais. Since his father is so rich, girls are usually all over him," Nikolai said. "Women always seem to want the men that have money and power."

"Money means nothing to me. Calais is a disgusting slob. No amount of money will ever make him attractive to me." I growled.

"It's nice to finally hear that from a woman. So many are only interested in a man's money, rather than his personality." He responded.

"I guess I'm not like other women, then." I said.

Nikolai looked at me for a long moment. "No Alyth, you certainly aren't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Four

On the way to Rome, I had imagined what the place would look like when we arrived. I had imagined magnificent buildings, ancient monuments and a beautiful landscape. I had envisioned wonderful people, living in a safe and prosperous city, being watched over by Templars. My excitement had increased as we neared the great city.

What I had expected and what I saw were two totally different things. The mighty Rome I had imagined and heard of what certainly not what I was seeing. Rome was just a heap of disintegrating history. Churches and monuments were crumbling; the streets were just dark alleys that were crawling with beggars and feral animals. I could just smell the disease and filth. It made me want to vomit.

"Dear God," Markos breathed. "What the hell happened to this place?"

"I hope the Borgia family plans to restore this city. Perhaps that is one of the reasons why we were summoned." Colin said a bit too optimistically.

"Shut up and get the hell out of the wagon." Daveon snapped at us. He was standing outside with his companion, impatiently waiting for us to get out.

Wordlessly, we all filed out of the wagon. We followed Daveon and the rest of the Templar troops into a large tower. There was an enormous flag on the side to declare it a Borgia tower. Borgia guards were swarming around it. Their mulberry-and-yellow livery was easy to identify.

As we approached the entrance of the tower, a patrol of soldiers blocked us. The leader stepped forwards.

"State your business." He said. He had his hand on his sword.

"We need to speak with Captain Pietro de Siena," Daveon said. "He's expecting us."

"We'll see about that." The man said.

The Borgia soldiers encircled us and lead us inside. As we entered the tower, I was surprised to see how opulent it was inside. There was nice furniture, stylish carpet and plenty of space. The Borgia's soldiers definitely had it better than the citizens of the city; that much was clear.

_So the soldiers get to live the high life, while the people get to suffer? _I thought as we walked up a flight of stairs. _This isn't right._

For what seemed like an eternity, we walked up the stairs. When we finally reached the end, we were in the very top of the tower. The captain of the tower was sitting in a huge leather chair, with two courtesans in his lap. It took all my willpower to stifle my revulsion.

"You must be the Venetian troops," The captain said without standing up. "It's so good of you to finally make your way here."

"_Sί capitano_," Daveon replied. "We got here as quickly as we could."

"What is your name, Venetian? You seem to be the leader of your little troop." Captain Pietro asked.

"I am Daveon Capanni, _signore_." Daveon answered.

"While you are here in Rome, I will be your commander. I have control over you and your men. However, I will allow you to exert authority over your own men. You will be held accountable for their actions. Am _capisci_?" Captain Pietro said.

"_Sί signore,_" Daveon said.

"_Bene_. As you may have noticed on your way here," Captain Pietro stood up. The two courtesans in his lap were still lingering around him, even as he walked over to the window. "The Rosa in Fiore is just south of here. That is a very classy brothel. Many of us find ourselves some high quality tail there. You may do so as well."

Some of the Borgia men laughed and made vile comments. I remained silent. It was best not to draw attention to myself. I was the only woman in the room, besides the courtesans. The last thing I wanted was for the men to notice me.

"As soldiers of Cesare, we are entitled to whatever we want here. We can do whatever we please. The citizens know not to step out of line. Your job is to help us ensure it stays that way. We control a decent part of the Centro district, so you will be assigned certain areas to patrol. The more eyes we have in the city, the better." Captain Pietro said.

"When would you like for us to start?" Daveon asked.

"As soon as possible; split your men up and give them shifts to work in, like I do my men. Day and night shifts." Captain Pietro said.

"_Intesi,_" Daveon gave the Borgia captain a small bow.

Daveon then turned to us. His dark eyes scanned over us, most likely breaking us into groups in his mind.

"Ramiro, Markos, Colin, Dominic and Alyth," Daveon beckoned us forwards. "You five will be a patrol-"

"You have a _woman_?" Captain Pietro exclaimed.

An awkward silence befell the entire room. I saw Nikolai tense. His blue eyes were locked on me.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke?" The captain said. "Who the hell sent that woman here?"

"We have a few women among our ranks in Venice, _capitano_." Daveon responded.

"This is both hilarious and absurd. Since when do women fight?" Captain Pietro said.

"What am I supposed to do with her? I can't exactly throw her out. She is the plaything of the Venetian Grand Master's son."

At that moment, I wanted to snap Daveon's neck. How dare he call me Calais's _plaything_?! My fists clenched in anger.

"Oh is she now?" Captain Pietro looked at me closely. His eyes gleamed at he examined me. "I'm sure we can make her useful here."

"Pardon me if I sound rude, but I think it would be best to let her help patrol the city. My Grand Master will have my head if I return to Venice without her." Daveon said.

Tension fell over the room as Daveon and Captain Pietro stared at each other. I suddenly felt even more out of place than I ever had before. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nikolai struggling to contain his composure. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

After what felt like an hour, Captain Pietro finally relaxed.

"Alright. You can keep your woman," The Borgia captain conceded. "But only because we need the support of the Venetians Templars. Otherwise, she would become _our_ plaything."

"_Grazie_ _capitano_. Now if you don't mind, I would like to put my men to work." Daveon said.

"Go ahead. You might as well make yourselves useful while you're here." Captain Pietro sat back down in his chair, behind his desk.

"You better hope your men never leave you unprotected, _tesora_." One of the Borgia men said to me. His brown eyes were full of lust.

"Stay away from me, _porco_." I muttered.

I was relieved when Daveon finally broke us all into patrols. I was disappointed that I wasn't going to get to patrol with Nikolai, but at least I had decent people in my group. I was mostly sure they wouldn't try to take advantage of me.

"Before you go, you will need to put on Borgia armor. Men, show the Venetians where the armory is." Captain Pietro said.

"Right away _signore_," The Borgia soldier that had taken us up here said.

We followed the man and three of his companions back downstairs. On our way down to the armory, the Borgia soldier showed us where the sleeping and dining quarters were. The sleeping quarters was on the third floor, just beneath Captain Pietro's quarters, which was on the top floor. The mess hall was on the second floor. Quite a few off-duty soldiers were lounging around, eating and drinking. The armory was on the first floor.

"Dress and arm yourselves. Generally speaking, we don't encounter much resistance. But occasionally you will come across a fool who thinks they can stand up to us." The man said. "In that case, you do whatever it takes to push down the resistance."

As I exchanged my Venetian armor for the Borgia armor, I was very self-conscious. I kept glancing around to make sure no one was staring at me. Even though I wasn't getting naked, I just didn't want anyone looking at me and getting any stupid ideas. Captain Pietro had made it very clear that I wasn't actually welcome here. That meant I needed to be extra careful.

Once we were all dressed in Borgia livery, we exited the tower. We went down many winding alleyways. I felt like we were going through a maze. I wondered how the Borgia soldiers knew their way around the city. It would be easy for me to get lost.

As we walked, I saw more scenes of desperation and despair. I saw a couple of leprous beggars fighting each other for a moldy scrap of bread. I saw filthy citizens watching us from the shadows, with eyes full of fear and anger.

_What is going on here? _I wondered. _There's so much suffering. Things weren't perfect in Venice, but they weren't this bad either. _

"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Quinton. These three men are Biaiardo, Timon and Giomar." The man said.

"I am Daveon, and this is Ramiro, Markos, Colin, Dominic and Alyth." Daveon pointed gestured to each of us in turn.

When Quinton and his companions looked at me, I could see the contempt in their eyes. I glared back at them. What right did they have to treat me differently, just because I was a woman? I was just as good of a soldier as any man.

_I suppose I better get used to this._ I thought.

"You will patrol right here in front of the Pantheon. It's important that this building isn't desecrated by thieves, Assassins and their lot. This is a sacred place," Quinton said. "You will patrol the front areas and we will have the back areas."

With that, the Borgia men slipped off to their post. Daveon then turned to us.

"There's no point in us all standing in one area, so I will break our group down some more. Ramiro, you and I will stand on either side of the entrance to the Pantheon. Markos and Dominic, you will stand over there. Alyth and Colin, you two will go down there on that end." Daveon instructed.

Our patrol split up and went to our designated areas. Colin and I patrolled around the water fountain, which was several yards away from the Pantheon itself. Dominic and Markos patrolled several yards away from me and Colin.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next few weeks, each day was basically the same. I would patrol the water fountain in front of the Pantheon with Colin all day. There were no breaks while on patrol. We would be out there from sunrise to sunset, patrolling. I hadn't seen Nikolai since we first arrived in Rome. He most likely had the night shift of patrolling, or he was just in a totally different area all together.

Patrolling was the most boring and monotonous task I had done in a long time. I had never been so bored in my life. Not much of anything happened while I was on patrol. All I saw were handfuls of citizens here and there. They never talked to us or even looked at us. They scurried to their destinations with a hunted look in their eyes.

"Have you noticed how the citizens around here act?" Colin whispered.

"Yes," I said. "And it's pretty disturbing."

"They look like starved and beaten animals," Colin said. "Just yesterday I saw Borgia soldiers take a poor family's daughter and rape her."

"God will punish them for their sins." I replied.

"It's utter madness. The Borgia are smearing the Templar name with their aggressive behaviors and cruel tactics. They're bullies!" Colin said.

Just as Colin had said that, we were approached by another patrol. They were comprised of Borgia men. Not a single Venetian Templar was among them. I quickly recognized

"You are not getting paid to talk, Venetians. I suggest you shut up and patrol, or else we will inform the captain that you haven't been doing your job." The leader of the group snapped.

"_Perdone signore._ I promise it won't happen again." Colin said quickly.

"See that it doesn't." He growled.

When the men started to walk off, I saw a skinny man dressed in extremely raggedy clothes starting at the Borgia men from the shadows. His dull eyes were gleaming from sunken in sockets.

I didn't say anything as the man snuck up on the Borgia soldiers. With one swift movement, he snatched the purse of one of the men. He was gone so fast, the soldiers barely noticed him. They only saw him disappear into one of the dark alleyways.

"After him!" The leader of the patrol yelled.

Colin and I watched at the soldiers ran off after the thief. Colin's eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

_Serves them right,_ I thought.

I have no idea what happened after that. Neither the soldiers nor the thief ever came back our way. I secretly hoped that the Borgia soldiers were either killed or never found the thief. That poor man needed the money more than those greedy soldiers did.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as usual. My feet and back were aching by the time our shift was over, and I was utterly exhausted. Even after weeks of the same routine, I still wasn't used to it for some reason.

"Time to eat and go to bed," Colin said as the sun slipped below the horizon.

We made our way back to the tower with the others that had day shift at the Pantheon. As I was walking, I was imagining a hot meal and a good night's rest. That's basically all I looked forwards to now.

We entered the tower and went to the mess hall, just like every other day. It was filled with soldiers. Some of which were drunk. I curled my lip. I hated the smell of alcohol.

"You would think that soldiers would be a little more professional." Colin muttered as he tried to eat his dinner in peace. The men beside him were obnoxiously loud.

"I miss Venice," I said. "I hope we don't have to stay here forever."

"I know the feeling." Colin sighed.

After I finished my meal, I headed upstairs to the sleeping quarters. My limbs were sore and weary from a long day of patrolling.

Just as I was about to enter the sleeping quarters, three men approached me. They looked drunk and their eyes were glinting with lust. I put my hand on the hilt of my short sword.

"Look here men, we finally got the woman alone!" The first man said. His brown eyes were hardly focused on me.

"Leave me alone you bastards." I growled.

"That's no way for a woman to talk to a man. You should know better than that, _tesora._" The second man said.

The three of them had me backed into a corner. I was struggling to contain my panic and distress. I couldn't kill them but I couldn't let them rape me either. I shuddered inwardly as memories of being raped as a child flooded my mind. I shook my head to banish the images.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." The first man lurched forwards.

When he did, I grabbed him and held my sword up to his throat. The blade nicked his skin, so a small amount of blood oozed from the man's neck.

The drunkard's companions stared at me, wide eyed with shock. Obviously they hadn't expected me to stand up to them.

"There's no need to get excited." The second man held up his hands.

"We were just looking to have some fun." The third man said.

"You want to have sex with a woman? Go get yourself a courtesan." I snarled.

"Why would we want to pay for a worn out prostitute that most likely has a disease? We would rather have some quality ass for free." The second man replied.

The two men took a step closer to me and I pressed my blade against their companion's neck even harder. More warm blood oozed.

"Alright, you made your point. We'll leave you be." The third man said.

"Stay away from me. All three of you," I shoved my hostage man back to his companions. "I'll remember your fucking faces!"

The three men scrambled back downstairs. When they were out of sight, I let my shoulders slump and I went to lie down in my bed. I had absolutely no privacy here, which wasn't anything new to me. I had to sleep among the scores of male soldiers. For beds, we had bunk beds lined up from wall to wall. There was just enough room for us to get in and out of our beds.

I sighed as I lay down and closed my eyes.

_It's hard being a woman in a man's world. These pigs either want to have sex with me or want me dead. While I am their equal, they will never treat me that way. I'll always be _just a woman_. _I thought. _No one of real importance or value. I'm not even considered a real soldier. I'm just a joke._

I lost myself to despair and sorrow. I silently cried, my face buried in my pillow. I missed Nikolai and I missed Venice. Most of all, I missed my family…my dear family that I lost twelve years ago.

_I never should've taken you for granted. You may not have been the perfect family, but you were my family. The only people that truly cared about me,_ I thought. _Now I'm far from home and I have no one. Not even friends. I feel so empty and lonely…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Five

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Still, every day went basically the same. When the Borgia men weren't harassing me and when I wasn't patrolling, I was alone. Occasionally Colin would speak to me, but that was about it. No one was actually interesting in being my friend or getting to know me. I was just a lone female soldier among male soldiers; one that was a constant target of the men. They would either try to have their way with me or try to harm me.

I was slowly started to lose myself to depression. The torments were endless and my job was incredibly boring. Every once in a while I would get assigned a new post, but I usually had to patrol with Colin in front of the Pantheon. At least I was patrolling with Colin most of the time. He was one of the very few men who were decent.

XXXXXXXXXX

I awoke at sunrise and went to get breakfast alongside Colin, once again. The days were all becoming one big blur. Every day was the same anyways. Why keep track of them?

I barely ate my breakfast. I was eating less and less every day. I was numb to the world now. All I could think about was surviving the day.

Just as me and Colin were about to leave the tower and head to our post, Captain Pietro approached us. I hadn't seen him too often since I first arrived in Rome. He only left the tower for a brief amount of time each day.

"Here lately, quite a few soldiers have been disappearing around the La Volpe Addormentata," Captain Pietro said. "You two will join the group I am sending down there. It is most likely the work of Assassins, but I'm not sure. My oldest brother…he's the captain of the tower in that area. For all I know, he may already be dead."

"We'll investigate for you, _capitano._ You have our word." Colin said.

"Try to get down there as quickly as possible." Captain Pietro replied.

"_Sί capitano_," Colin said.

The two of us walked outside. We join the small group of soldiers that was standing outside. Among them was Nikolai. I was delighted to see him. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me.

"Let's see what all this fuss is about," A Borgia sergeant said. I assumed he was the leader of this mission. "I'm tired of the _capitano_ being on edge. Anyways, let's get going. The sooner we get this done, the better."

There were six of us all together. I already knew Colin and Nikolai, but not the other three men. They were Borgia men. As far as I was concerned, all Borgia men were scum.

"It'll be faster if we travel on horseback. So let's find a stable." The Borgia sergeant said.

The six of us made our way to the nearest stable. As we walked, Nikolai slipped back to where I was, so he could walk beside me.

"I need to talk to you as soon as possible. I have something important to give you." Nikolai whispered. He was talking so low that I could barely make out what he was saying.

I nodded. I didn't want the Borgia men to become suspicious of us, so I didn't keep the conversation going.

Once we finally reached a stable, each one of us picked a horse.

Being a woman, I was shorter than the men so I had a hard time getting on my horse. I was getting increasingly frustrated. The men had mounted their horses with ease.

"Do you need some help, _madonna_?" Nikolai asked.

My face turned red. "Yes please." I muttered.

Colin and the three Borgia men were watching us now. Colin looked uneasy while the Borgia men looked impatient.

"Hurry up you two." The sergeant snapped.

"You're not going to score with that lady, Nikolai. There's no point in trying," One of the Borgia men said. "I already tried."

"I'm not trying to _score with her_. I'm being a gentleman. Perhaps you should try it sometime." Nikolai remarked.

"Perhaps you should mind your tongue, soldier. Your duties come first, the ladies come after." The sergeant growled.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Nikolai gave me a warning look.

"It's best to ignore them, Alyth." He murmured.

Once Nikolai helped me on my horse, he got on his and we took off. Colin and Nikolai were on either side of me. The Borgia sergeant led the way and his two comrades brought up the rear.

We rode wordlessly down the maze of alleyways and streets. I had to fight the urge to talk to Nikolai. I was dying to talk to him, especially since he had something _important_ to give me.

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at the La Volpe Addormentata, I noticed a couple of shady looking men hanging around the place. By the way they looked at us I got the impression that we weren't welcome. It hardly surprised me. The Borgia and their allies weren't welcome anywhere in Rome. But it didn't bother them. They did as they pleased.

We put our horses in the stable nearby, and then went inside. It appeared to be a decent place, but I could never shake the feeling that we were being watched. I constantly looked at the people around us, making sure that they wouldn't try to launch a surprise attack. I didn't care if the Borgia men died, it was Colin and Nikolai I was worried about.

The man behind the counter narrowed his eyes at us as we approached him.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" He asked. I could hear the strain in his voice. It was as if he were struggling to contain his hatred for us.

"We just want a drink and to have a good time, friend. Just like everyone else here." The Borgia sergeant swept his hand to indicate the other men who were gathered inside the inn. By now, some of them were eying us suspiciously.

"Of course," The man said. "I will get you drinks. Have a seat."

_What the hell are we doing? We're supposed to be finding out about Captain Pietro's brother! _I thought angrily.

"It never hurts to have a little fun sometimes. The captain has been working our asses off for months," The sergeant said. "We will worry about his brother later."

The six of us sat down at a table. Nikolai sat down beside of me.

"I have something that I think belonged to your father," Nikolai whispered. "I found it in Uberon's chateau. I've been meaning to give it to you, but I haven't had the chance to yet."

Nikolai opened my hand and slipped something in it. I peered at it underneath the table. To my amazement, it was a dagger. It looked like the one Father had given my brother the night before his birthday.

"Thank you so much." I said. I tucked away with my short sword.

"Keep your eyes open while you are here. These men are against us." Nikolai murmured.

While the men drank their ale, I kept watch of the people around us. I hoped Colin and Nikolai weren't getting too drunk. We all needed to be able to react pretty quickly if something happened.

Time seemed to drag as I sat there, watching people and listening to the drunken soldiers. The smell of alcohol made my stomach churn.

_How vile. We should be doing our job, not sitting here in this stupid tavern! _I thought.

Nikolai leaned against my shoulder. His eyes were glazed and his breath reeked of alcohol. He stared at me for a long time, muttering something I couldn't make out.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Nikolai said. He started to put his arm around me, but I pushed him away.

"I'd be flattered if you weren't shit-faced." I replied.

"I'm not drunk," Nikolai said. "You need to lighten up. Why don't you have a drink?" He pushed his glass over to me.

"No thanks." I pushed it back towards him.

At that moment, I saw a strange man enter the tavern. He was dressed in the robes of an Assassin. I couldn't see his face that well because he was wearing a hood, but I noticed a scar on the right side of his lips. I could see his dark eyes glowing from underneath his hood. He looked at me for a moment and then disappeared among the throng of men.

The Assassin wasn't alone, however. He was accompanied by another hooded man. His companion wasn't dressed in the garbs of an Assassin. He looked a little less refined, but still appeared to have all the deadly finesse his Assassin friend had.

"There's an Assassin here." I said.

Of course, my companions were too shit-faced to do anything. The Borgia sergeant was passed out. The other two were almost there. Colin and Nikolai appeared to be having some little drinking contest. I sighed. It looked like it was up to me to do everything.

I saw the pair of men go up to a door that was marked UFFIZI-PRIVATI. There were two men standing on either side of the door. When the Assassin and his friend approached, the two guards gave them a nod and allowed them to enter.

_Damn it. _I thought. _I'll just have to wait for them to come back out._

I went back over to my intoxicated companions. By now, they were about to pass out. It sickened to me see them this way, especially Nikolai. Out of all the men, I had the most respect for him. Seeing him like this made it hard for me to keep that same reverence.

"Where did you go?" Nikolai slumped over against me again. He was so drunk that I could barely make out what he was saying.

"There's a damn Assassin in here," I snarled. "The five of you are so damn drunk, that one Assassin could kill all of you if he had the mind to, which he most likely does!"

At that moment, Nikolai suddenly looked more alert. His blue eyes looked around frantically.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything sooner?" Nikolai exclaimed.

"If you weren't drinking you would've heard me!" I hissed.

Just then, the Assassin reappeared. He didn't look at us, he went straight outside. I watched him from the window as he mounted his horse and rode off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

No answer. I turned and looked at Nikolai. He was passed out on the table. In fact, everyone in my group was passed out drunk except me.

_And why exactly are women considered inferior to men? _I wondered, perhaps for the millionth time. _I suppose I better get these slobs into some kind of bed._

I went up to the man behind the counter and requested rooms for all of us. Once I paid him, he and a couple of his men helped me haul the men upstairs and into their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get the hell up." I splashed water in the faces of Colin and Nikolai.

Both men were startled. They jumped up, only to be struck down with dizziness and a headache.

"What happened yesterday?" Nikolai groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You _idioti_ decided to get drunk instead of doing your job!" I snapped. "There was a fucking Assassin here last night, but of course no one but me was sober enough to notice!"

Colin and Nikolai looked equally ashamed.

"What was he doing here?" Colin asked quietly.

"I have no idea. He went into a room with someone-most likely an ally of his-and was most likely conspiring something with him. If I had had some help, we would of gotten to hear the plan!" I spat.

Nikolai slowly stood up and started to approach me. He looked like he was going to embrace me, but I didn't allow it. I pointed Father's dagger at his throat. I had no intentions on slitting his throat, but I was still too pissed at him to even consider letting him get close to me.

"Whoa, what the hell woman?" Nikolai exclaimed. He and Colin started at me, eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"Listen to me you fool! The Assassins are up to something and I know it. Now you can either start doing your job or I will _make_ you!" I said.

"Alright, put your weapon away. You know we are on your side." Nikolai said. I saw a strange longing in his eyes. It made me feel bad all of a sudden.

I sheathed my dagger. "I suppose we better find the others."

Colin and Nikolai made themselves presentable. Colin quickly headed out of the door. I was right behind him, until Nikolai grasped my arm and turned me around. My pulse quickened when he pulled me close to him.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." Nikolai murmured. He was squeezing me so tight, I couldn't move.

"I've missed you too." I said.

He held me close for what felt like eternity. It was nice but it was awkward at the same time.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved last night. I know I shouldn't have gotten drunk…especially not in front of you." Nikolai said softly.

"It's fine." I said sharply.

After a long silence, Nikolai let out a small sigh and he finally let me go.

"We better find the others before they become suspicious." He said.

Quietly, Nikolai and I went to find the rest of our group. They were already downstairs, eating breakfast.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us." The Borgia sergeant said as he saw me and Nikolai.

"Did you get lucky last night, Nikolai?" One of the Borgia soldiers asked.

"Shut up, Timon." Nikolai growled.

The three Borgia men laughed loudly. Their laughed sounded thunderous in my ears. I cussed under my breath.

"I got the two of you something to eat." Colin said, indicating towards our plates.

"_Grazie, _Colin." Nikolai replied.

I thanked Colin as well, and I sat down. I didn't look at anyone or say anything until after I finished my food.

"From here on out, we're here for business. Last night was just a one-time thing," The sergeant said. "Now, let's go find Captain Prospero da Siena. He's probably expecting us."

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, we left the inn. We got our horses from the stables and went to find Captain Prospero da Siena.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was almost sundown when we finally located Pietro's older brother. However, we had arrived too late to actually speak to him. He was lying dead at the base of the tower, on top of a pile of his dead soldiers. Quite a few bodies of other soldiers were strewn across the field.

We all got off our horses to investigate the scene of the crime.

"_Dio mio,_" The sergeant gasped. "They've all been killed!"

"It probably happened in the middle of the night or early this morning." I said.

"Who the hell did this?" Timon's eyes were wide with terror.

"I agree with Alyth," Nikolai said. "This was obviously done some time last night or this morning. Either way, such acts should not be allowed to go unpunished. We need to find those who are responsible and bring them to justice!"

"No one screws with the Borgia and gets away with it." The sergeant growled. His eyes were blazing with fury.

Colin was kneeling beside the heap of dead bodies. His nose was wrinkled in disgust, yet his eyes were full of sadness.

"It was the work of the Assassins, I bet." Colin sighed. He looked weary all of a sudden. It was as if he was secretly sick of all the fighting.

"There was an Assassin seen last night in the La Volpe Addormentata," Nikolai said. "While the rest of us were getting shit-faced, Alyth was-"

"Will you shut up please? No one cares about your damn woman!" The Borgia sergeant suddenly exclaimed.

There was a brief silence. There was so much tension I swear I could have cut it with a knife.

By now, I was used to such idiotic remarks from the Borgia. However, Nikolai must not have been. He was trembling with rage. I don't think I had ever seen him so furious in my life.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once, you _maldito bastardo_!" Nikolai snarled.

My heart felt like it had jumped in my throat when the Borgia sergeant unsheathed his sword.

"Are you stupid? I should slice your fucking head off for your insolence!" The Borgia sergeant barked.

With the blink of an eye, Nikolai unsheathed his sword and severed the sergeant's head clean off his shoulders. Bright red blood stained the green grass as the sergeant's head rolled a few feet. Seconds after the sergeant had been decapitated, his body fell to the ground.

For a moment, we all stared at Nikolai, wide-eyed with shock.

"_Grazie_ Nikolai!" Timon exclaimed, much to my surprise. "I was sick of that _bastardo_."

"Why did you do that for?" Colin still looked frightened.

"Because he fucking deserved it, that's why." Nikolai replied. "Now if you all agree to it, I would like to take care of this mission."

"Of course," Timon and his companion said.

Nikolai looked at me. I nodded in approval and he smiled. He then looked at Colin.

"How are we going to explain Sergeant Belloni's death? Captain Siena is going to wonder why he didn't come back with us." Colin said.

"We will just say that we got into a skirmish and he died. Alright?" Nikolai answered.

"Fine by me," Timon replied.

I looked at Sergeant Belloni's dead body. Just moments ago, he had been alive. Now he was dead. All of it had happened just before my eyes and so fast…I never knew Nikolai was such a swift killer.

_It seems there are many things I don't know about him. _I thought.

"Well…what should we do now?" Colin asked.

"All that's left to do is to report our findings to Captain Siena. He will decide our next step." Nikolai responded.

"As you wish _ser,_" Colin replied.

"I think we should wait until morning to leave. We could be easily attacked during the night." Timon said.

"Good point…I suppose we could return to the La Volpe Addormentata. But we need to return to the tower as soon as the sun rises." Nikolai said.

The five of us mounted our horses and rode off into the gathering darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Six

I dreaded the return to our tower, but I knew we had to return eventually.

When we returned to the tower, Captain Pietro da Siena looked pale with fear. When we brought the grim news of his older brother's death, it only made things worse.

"I knew our days were numbered," Captain Pietro paced back and forth. He was chewing on his fingernails in distress. The captain had always been a paranoid man, but it was even worse now. "The Assassins are taking us down one by one!"

"Have you seen any Assassins around here?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes I have! I saw one roaming the streets just this morning. God only knows what he's up to." Captain Pietro went over to his window. He stared out of it for a long time.

"We spotted one two nights ago down at the La Volpe Addormentata," Nikolai said. "We believe he was responsible for the death of your brother and his men."

This sent Captain Pietro into a frenzy.

"What if I'm next?" Captain Pietro fretted. "They just killed Captain Battista Borgia just yesterday. The enemy is growing bold…it will just be a matter of time before they reach Cesare himself!"

"Pull yourself together, _capitano_!" Nikolai said. "You are our captain. We need you to lead us. Tell us what you need us to do."

The captain took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He looked at each of us.

"We will need to increase our patrols and increase the number of guards per patrol. It's obvious that the Assassin Brotherhood has come to Rome. Despite the fact that we destroyed their stronghold in Monteriggioni, they still seem to have survived somehow. We need to crush them again before they get too powerful." Captain Pietro said.

"Indeed, _ser_." Nikolai replied. "Where shall we start?"

"I want all five of you to go down to the Pantheon tomorrow at dawn. When you get there, the others will tell you what to do." Captain Pietro instructed.

"_Sί capitano_," Nikolai bowed slightly.

"So far, you Venetians have proved to be more reliable than most of my men. I hope you don't let me down tomorrow." Captain Pietro responded.

"You can count on us _ser,_" Nikolai said.

"_Bene," _The captain said. "You may be dismissed now."

The five of us went downstairs to the mess hall. It had only been three days since we had been gone, but it had been nice anyways. I absolutely hated living in this God forsaken hell hole with these boorish men. I'd rather live on the streets with feral animals than these cretins.

"Look who's back!" a man with cruel brown eyes hooted. I recognized him instantly as Lucio, one of my most ruthless tormentors.

"Where have you been, sweetheart? We've missed your sweet ass!" Vito, Lucio's best friend, howled.

_God why are they already starting with me? _I sighed inwardly. I just wanted to eat my food and go to bed. I was worn out.

Of course, the two buffoons weren't going to have that. My silence irritated them to no end. They hated how I never gave in to their disgusting advances.

"Listen here woman," Lucio grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head backwards. He was in my face now. "I'm sick of playing games with you. Either let us have our way with you or we will take it by force!

Just as I was about to grab my dagger, someone grabbed Lucio by the throat and slammed him into the wall. I was both relieved and annoyed to see that it was Nikolai.

_Once again I have to be saved! _I thought bitterly. _Where the hell was he all those months when I actually needed him?_

Nikolai was squeezing Lucio's throat so hard, his eyes were bulging. He was writhing, trying to break free from Nikolai's grasp. As I knew pretty well, there was no prying Nikolai's hands off of you, especially if he was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nikolai snarled. "Why do you think it is ok for you to talk to a woman like that? Show some damn respect!"

Nikolai threw Lucio in the floor. Vito, who had been standing there paralyzed with fear, quickly helped his friend up. The two men glared at Nikolai, eyes burning with hatred. By now, everyone around us was staring at us.

"I see what's going on here," Vito glared at me and Nikolai. "You have claimed her as your bitch, have you? That's why she hasn't been putting out!"

"I haven't been _putting out_ because I'm not your goddamn whore! I'm sick of you and your _pezzo di merda_ friends treating me like a piece of meat." I unsheathed my short sword and started to approach the two men. "You _codardi _want to fight? Let's fucking fight!"

Lucio and Vito started to draw their weapons.

"Stay your hand Alyth," Nikolai put a restraining hand on my shoulder. He looked at my tormentors. "I suggest you leave her alone. She belongs to no one and will never belong to anyone. She's not for anyone's taking."

"You may have your boyfriend to protect you now, but you watch your back _puttana_. The minute you are alone you're mine." Lucio hissed.

"I'll cut your cock and balls off if you ever do anything to her!" Nikolai yelled as Lucio and Vito went upstairs.

The gathered soldiers stared at us for a few more seconds and then returned to eating and talking. By the way they were murmuring and glancing at me and Nikolai, I imagined they were talking about us. No doubt they now believed me and Nikolai were a couple, supposing they didn't already believe it in the first place. I suppose this incident had only confirmed their suspicions.

"Have these men always treated you this way?" Nikolai asked, sitting down beside of me.

"Why do you care so much?" I growled.

Nikolai was silent for a moment. He stared at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. I looked away from him. If he was trying to make me feel bad, it was working.

"Alyth," Nikolai said slowly, as if he were picking his words with care. "You have changed so much since we have been here. What has happened to you?"

Deep down inside I wanted to confide in him. I wanted to let him in the innermost part of my heart, where only my family had been allowed. So badly, I wanted to have someone to fill the void that was there. But…I couldn't. It was too much to risk.

"Stop trying to treat me like a child! I'm not your apprentice anymore. I don't _need_ you to watch over me!" I hissed.

Without bothering to finish my food, I stormed upstairs to the sleeping quarters. Nikolai stared after me, his blue eyes full of pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, I met Colin, Nikolai, Timon and Horacio downstairs. After we had all eaten breakfast, we went to the Pantheon. Nikolai didn't say a word to me. He didn't even look at me.

_I don't know which is worse, having him ignore me or having him treat me like a child. _I thought. My heart ached as I walked behind him. _He's so close yet so far away…I don't even understand my feelings for him. Why do I even have feelings for him? He's fifteen years older than I, and he was my mentor. What could possibly happen between us? I'm just acting like an idiot. Of course he doesn't have feelings for me. Why would he? He's just trying to be nice, but all I do is push him away…like the damn idiot that I am. I deserve to spend the rest of my life alone and miserable. I could never get a man like him. Not even in my dreams. I don't deserve such happiness._

When we arrived at the Pantheon, several Borgia men were there. A captain came up to us. He looked almost identical to Captain Pietro. Perhaps this was Pietro's twin brother that he had mentioned before?

"I'm not sure if Pietro has told you, but tonight there is going to be a party. The Borgia family themselves and quite a few distinguished individuals will also be there. You all will be stationed for guard duty tonight, during the party," The captain said. "You may get lucky and be allowed to join in the fun, especially you pretty girl." He looked at me appreciatively. I curled my lip.

"_Sί ser,_" Nikolai replied.

"Follow me. We need some help preparing for the party." He said.

The Borgia Captain beckoned a few of his own men and took us away from the Pantheon. Again, I struggled with my emotional turmoil as I walked among the men. No one said anything as we walked.

_If you could only understand my pain…then maybe you wouldn't be so hurt over my introversion. _I thought.

The Borgia captain took us to an opulent and decadent palazzo. I imagined the owner of this palazzo was pretty rich. From what I understood, the owner of this place was the banker of Cesare Borgia himself.

_Just another sign of the Borgia corruption,_ I thought. _If they actually cared about the citizens they wouldn't bully them and make them live in fear. And they sure as hell wouldn't be living the high life while their townspeople are struggling to survive. This little party they're having tonight shouldn't even be happening. They didn't invite the townspeople. It's just a disgusting party for themselves!_

"What are your orders, Captain Valentino da Siena?" one of the Borgia soldiers asked.

_So he is Pietro's brother then. _I thought.

"Go inside and help prepare for the party. It will probably take pretty much all day." Captain Valentino said.

All of us went inside. Just as I had suspected, the inside was extremely extravagant and luxurious. Moments after we entered, a large fat man came down the stairs. He was a wearing a biretta, a magnificent _ferraiolo,_ and acassock. No doubt this man held a high position. He was none other than Juan Borgia.

_Good god that porco reminds me of Uberon! _I thought.

"Tonight is going to be a special night, as you all know. Now let's get the preparations ready. If you're lucky, you may be able to join in the revelries later." Juan Borgia said. He eyed all of us closely. Thankfully, he didn't notice me. I was standing behind Nikolai.

Just as Captain Valentino had said, it took pretty much all day to get the preparations ready. We didn't get finished until the afternoon. By then, I was exhausted. I'm sure all the other men were as well.

"I will need you all to be alert tonight. Duke Cesare has ordered for this place to be completely secure," Juan Borgia said. "It would be a tragedy for this evening to be ruined by an _Assassino_."

"You can count on us, _signore_." One of Captain Valentino's men said.

"I should hope so. If anything goes wrong-anything-you all will be held accountable. Is that clear?" He stared us all down with his beady eyes.

"Yes _Eminenze_," The soldiers said.

_How unfortunate that would be if someone were to ruin your little evening. _I thought.

"Now get to your posts. The party is about to start!" Juan snapped.

We all started to exit the palazzo. I was going to walk out with them until Juan grabbed my shoulder.

"You will stay inside with me," Juan said. His eyes were examining me appreciatively.

I tried to catch Nikolai's eye as he walked out with the others, but he wouldn't look at me. Part of me felt dejected but another part of me felt mad. It was my own fault that Nikolai was ignoring me now. I wasn't even sure why I cared so much. He was just another man. Just like any other soldier I had encountered over the past twelve years.

_You got what you wanted Alyth. You're going to have to fend for yourself. No more running to Nikolai for protection. _I thought.

Much to my relief, someone else came inside. I silently thanked him for the intrusion. I didn't want to have to pleasure this repulsive man.

"The guests are arriving, _Eminenze._" The man said. He was dressed in heavy armor.

"Good," Juan said. "You stay here, pretty thing. I will come back for you later."

I said nothing as the two men left. Once they were gone, I let out a small sigh of relief.

_That was too close. _I thought.

I looked around the room. It beds and couches were everywhere. Apparently, some kind of orgy was going to take place tonight. That didn't surprise me a bit. The Borgia and their friends were known for their love of _parties_.

Four other guards entered the room. They didn't say anything to me. They just went to their posts. Quietly, I slipped into the great inner chamber. I was not going to stand here and wait for Juan to return for me.

As soon as I walked into the great inner chamber, I heard a trumpeter blow a short fanfare and a herald appeared on a gallery. Silence ensued as all the guests turned to look at the herald.

"_Eminenze, Signore, Signori,"_ the herald announced. "Our esteemed lord and guest of honor, the Duke of Valence and Romagna, Captain-General of the Papal Forze Armate, Prince of Andria and Venafro, Count of Dyois, and Lord of Piombino, Camerino and Urbino-His Grace _Messer_ Cesare Borgia -is about to honor us with an address in the great inner chamber!"

Papal guards were lined on the edges of the room, while the crowd was seated in the middle. I stayed in the back, not too far from the doors. I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself.

Just then, Cesare and Rodrigo Borgia entered the room. It must have been them because everyone was silent as they watched the two men strode to the dais in the front of the room.

Rodrigo took a seat behind his son, who remained standing. He looked at all of his gathered guests. Cesare was devilishly handsome, but not in a good way. I couldn't help but to feel apprehensive in his presence. I had heard so many rumors about him and his family. By the looks of him, I could clearly see that he was a dangerous man and that he definitely wasn't someone to be taken lightly. Confidence and

"Welcome my friends," Cesare began. "I know we have a long night ahead of us but I will not detain you long. My friends, I'm honored that the Cardinal-Priest of Santa Susanna has gone to so much trouble to help me celebrate my recent victories…"

He paused as the people applauded.

"…and what better way shall I have to mark them than by joining in the brotherhood of Man? Soon, soon we will gather here again for an even greater gala, for we shall be celebrating a united Italy. Then, my friends, the feasting and the revelry will last not one night, or two, or even five, six, or seven-but we shall spend _forty_ days and nights in celebration!" He said.

Cheers and applause erupted from the gathered people. Cesare's father didn't look pleased at this, but he remained silent.

Cesare's speech was relatively short, as promised. He continued by amounting to a list of the new city-states brought under his sway and a vague outline of his plans for future conquests. Once he was finished, the crowd applauded and shouted their approval.

Amid this clamor, I saw Cesare turn to leave. His father then stood up and blocked him from leaving. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but by the looks of it, it was a tense exchange.

Once the conversation was over, Cesare walked off the dais and went through a curtained door to one side. Muttering to himself, Rodrigo followed his son.

I was absolutely disgusted by what was unfolding before my eyes. The guests started to take interest in each other. They all began copulating all over the place-on the beds, the couches and even the floors. Servants still went around, offering them food and wine.

_Good God, I hope no one tries to make me join in! _I thought. I started to make my way towards the doors, but they were blocked by two Papal guards, both wielding halberds. There was no getting past them.

_Great, _I sighed inwardly. _Looks like I'm stuck here for the duration of this filthy orgy._

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the orgy was still going strong. I noticed that the people were wielding dildos made of ivory and wood, and little black whips. The sounds of pain and pleasure filled my ears, making me want to retch. Some of the servants and guards had joined in. Quite a few times, some guests tried to inveigle me to join them, but I always refused.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Juan Borgia walking around, watching his guests. I prayed he wasn't trying to locate me. Hopefully, he had already forgotten about me.

Much to my relief, I saw him walk towards an ironbound door. The corpulent banker started to open the door and go inside. Right behind him was none other than an Assassin. He was the exact same one I had seen at the La Volpe Addormentata just a few days ago. I recognized his bearded face and the scar on his lip.

I was looking around to find other guards, but there were none left. They were either taking part of the orgy, which was slowing down, or they were passed out. The Assassin was able to slip into the room after Juan, unnoticed.

_Damn he's good. I had no idea he was even here. _I thought. _Well Juan is as good as dead now. None of us would be able to stop the Assassin anyways. He would have killed that piece of shit banker by the time we even reached them. _

I decided to turn a blind eye to it, even though I knew I probably had a chance to stop the assassination. I didn't know Juan Borgia very well, but I hated the man with a passion. He was a filthy and greedy. As far as I was concerned, he deserved to die. Men like him didn't deserve the lives they were given.

Just a few minutes later, the Assassin reappeared. There was a little blood on his clothes, but otherwise he looked unruffled. Some courtesans went up to him and they all left together. I stood in the shadows, just watching. No one noticed any of them leave. Everyone was either passed out or about to pass out.

_I will let you by this time, Assassin. But next time we meet will be a different story. _I thought as I watched him leave. _You can kill a few bastards, but you will never be able to take down the entire Borgia family. Their methods may be wrong, but their ideals are good. You fight for no one but yourself. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Seven

The orgy I had witnessed three nights ago left me mentally scarred. I could deal with blood and death easier than people fornicating all over the place like animals. It had burned a new and disturbing image of human sexuality in my mind, on top of the terrible images I already had before.

_Perhaps my aversion to sex and anything that pertains to it is rooted back into my childhood. I still think about that fateful night, and it had happened twelve years ago. _I thought. _I'm obviously not over it yet. I wonder…does the fact that I still don't know who was responsible for my family's murder is what's keeping me from getting over it? I never did get any closure or revenge. I have killed a few Assassins over the years, but they were not the ones responsible for ruining my life and taking away my innocence. Until I can avenge my family, I may never get the closure I need._

"Alyth," Colin said. "Are you alright?"

I looked up from my breakfast. Colin looked concerned. Naturally, I wanted to make a sarcastic response, but I decided not to this time. I suddenly didn't have the energy to be mean to him. I didn't have the energy for anything, really.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Have you seen Nikolai recently?"

Colin shifted uneasily. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." I shrugged, pretending that I didn't care.

An awkward silence fell over us.

"I think you should apologize to him." Colin suddenly said.

"Apologize to him for _what_?" I asked, surprised.

"Ever since you joined the Order, it has been Nikolai who has always looked out for you and protected you. Obviously you are capable of defending yourself, but you should at least be nicer to him…" Colin said quietly. "I don't think you realize how important you are to him."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. It wasn't like Colin to speak up to anyone, even me. He was always a rather timid guy. If anything, he tried his best to avoid confrontation. Anytime people would fight around him, he would become the diplomat.

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Colin was right. I should apologize to Nikolai and I should treat him better. He was the only person who ever stood up for me. God knows what kind of shape I would be in right now if it wasn't for him. He was the one who trained me to become a Knight and he was the one who gave me confidence. He had always been there for me, no matter what.

"You're right Colin. As soon as I can find him, I will apologize to him." I said.

At first, Colin looked surprised. He must have expected me to lash out on him or something.

"I'm sorry if I have been rude to you or him. I don't know what's wrong with me…I just have a lot of emotional issues I need to sort out," I sighed. "You and Nikolai are the only people that have treated me with any kind of respect. I should be showing the both of you the respect you deserve. I'm deeply sorry for the way I have been treating you."

Colin's face reddened a little and he stared at his plate. "Apology accepted. Just make sure you apologize to Nikolai. He's the one who deserves it the most."

"Indeed. I shall find him as soon as I can." I said.

Colin was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a pair of Borgia men. I tensed as they approached us.

"You are Alyth and Colin, right?" The first man asked. I recognized him as Biaiardo, one of the men I met when I first arrived here.

"Yes." Colin said.

"Captain Pietro told us to patrol with you today by the Rosa in Fiore. The courtesans there are suspected to be working with the Assassins, so we must keep them under close watch." Biaiardo said.

"The Assassins are getting back together, I just know it!" The second man said. "I bet they have a new stronghold here in Rome."

"Just yesterday Captain Belardino da Verona was killed. And two nights before that Juan Borgia and Luigi Torcelli were killed. Who else could be responsible for all the murders, other than Assassins?" Biaiardo's brown eyes were full of fear. "No one else is bold-or stupid-enough to target us!"

"Shouldn't we be locating the Assassins and killing them, rather than just patrolling?" I asked.

"I'm sure the Borgia already have people looking for the Assassins. Rumor has it that the Assassins are being led by a man named Ezio Auditore. He's been a thorn in Rodrigo's side for years. He must be one tough little cockroach to squash if the Borgia haven't even been able to kill him yet," Biaiardo responded. "God knows the Borgia have enough money and power to do what they want."

_Ezio Auditore. _I thought. _That must be the Assassin I keep seeing. _

"Well, I suppose we should get down to the Rose in Fiore. I don't want the captain to punish us." Colin said as he stood up.

I thought back to the night of the party. I had seen a few courtesans consorting with Ezio.

_Now it all makes sense. Ezio snuck in, most likely with the help of the courtesans. Then he was able to sneak past all the guards and assassinate Juan…he was never detected because everyone was too busy fucking each other. Those idiot guards didn't do their job. But then again, I didn't do my job either. I saw Ezio but I never stopped him. I've had two chances to attack him but I've never taken either of them. _I thought. _What is wrong with me? Am I not a loyal Templar? _I pushed the thought from my mind. _Of course I'm loyal! I'm as dedicated to the Order as the rest of the men._

"If the courtesans really are working for the Assassins…it might not be such a good idea for us to visit there. We'll have to find a new bordello." Biaiardo said.

"Maybe this is a sign that we _all_ should stop going to brothels, period. There are plenty of good women available. Why not get yourself a wife?" Colin replied.

Biaiardo and his companion, Giomar, stopped in the middle of the street. Colin looked like he was scared half to death. He probably thought that the two men were going to attack him. All the two Borgia men did was stare at Colin, wide-eyed with shock.

"Stop going to brothels? Are you mad?" Giomar exclaimed.

"Who the hell has time to get a wife? We're always on duty! Whores will have to do until Cesare dismisses us. For all we know, we may _never_ be able to settle down and have a family." Biaiardo said.

"Why would we want to settle down and have a family anyways? It's too much responsibility!" Giomar scoffed.

"There's no need to get excited, you two. Colin here was just trying to-" I said.

"If anyone should be getting married and settling down it's you, _Alyth_." Biaiardo rounded on me. "The only reason you are here is because of the Venetian Grand Master. And the only reason why you have made it this long is because of your little _boyfriend_!"

"I have just as much right to be here as you do! I'm a loyal Templar, through and through." I snapped.

"You're not a real Templar. Women can't be soldiers, and they especially can't be Knights!" Biaiardo remarked.

Both Biaiardo and Giomar burst out laughing. Colin had a pleading look in his eyes, imploring me to let it go. I couldn't restrain myself this time. These two goons had insulted my pride for the last time. I had to stand up for me and Colin.

"Listen here you worthless piece of shit!" I grabbed Biaiardo by the throat and I slammed him into the wall. "We're all here to do a goddamn job, and that's what the hell we're going to do. If you don't like it, then carry your ass back to the damn tower!"

There was a tense silence. Giomar had his hand on his sword and Biaiardo looked like he was considering fighting me. Colin was nervously looking around. He too had his hand on his sword.

Suddenly, I heard a scrabbling noise on the rooftop overhead. I saw a small piece of brick fall down onto the street. The men must have heard it too, because their heads snapped up to see find the source of the noise.

I released Biaiardo and took a step back. "We're being watched."

All of us remained silent for a moment, our argument forgotten.

"We're going to have to start watching our backs from now on. The enemy grows stronger every day." Giomar said.

We waited for a few minutes, but we never saw anything.

"Might as well get going," Biaiardo muttered.

The four of us continued to make our way towards the Rosa in Fiore. We walked in silence the whole way there. I could still feel the tension between the four of us. Occasionally Biaiardo and Giomar would glance back at me and Colin, but they wouldn't say anything.

Finally, I started to see the brothel up ahead. Rather than going inside, Biaiardo and Giomar stopped in the middle of the street. They just stood there and stared at the brothel.

"I can't believe we have to watch our backs these days. Is the Borgia name losing its power?" Giomar said.

"Well…as soldiers of the Borgia, it's _our_ job to watch the streets and enforce the law. The Assassins and their allies are able to get stronger because there aren't enough of us doing our jobs. Most of the soldiers just half-ass their duties and spend too much time at _these_ kinds of places." Biaiardo replied.

"If you ask me, I think it's mostly because the Borgia and the majority of their soldiers are full of themselves. Their overconfidence will be their undoing." Giomar said.

"Power leads to arrogance and overindulgence…it corrupts the mind and taints the soul." Biaiardo sighed.

"Can you two _shut up_ so we can do our job? I'm not getting paid to listen to you talk," I snapped. "Both of you are far from being saints! You're just as terrible as everyone else in this goddamned city!"

Biaiardo and Giomar ignored my outburst. It was as if I hadn't said a word.

"I think we should watch from a distance. If these whores are working for the Assassins, I'm sure one will come by or one of the whores will go to an Assassin," Biaiardo said. He turned around and looked at me and Colin. "You two, watch from the alleyways over there. Report to one of us if you see anything,"

I didn't say another word. I simply went to one of the adjacent alleyways and watched the brothel. Standing around and watching things wasn't anything new to me. I was prepared to wait around all day if I had to.

_Now we play the waiting game. _I thought. _I already know Biaiardo and Giomar are only going to half-ass their job, so it's more or less going to be up to me and Colin._

Hours went by and nothing happened. I only saw a few citizens pass by, but that was about it. Only a handful of men visited the brothel during the course of the day. I couldn't help but to feel something was going on. The Rosa in Fiore was the most popular brothel in all of Rome. It was highly unusual for it to be so quiet.

_Surely the filthy bastards that frequent this place haven't been scared off permanently? A few whores can't do much damage…at least, by themselves. Perhaps there really is more to this place. I need to find out. _I thought.

I looked across to the alley Colin was hiding in. When I caught his eye, I hastily made my way over to him.

"Have you seen anything?" I asked.

"Not a thing…though for a while I did feel like someone was watching me," Colin responded. "It's very likely that the Assassins slipped right by us without us even noticing."

"You're probably right. I think that we need to get a look inside." I said.

"Marching in there is a terrible idea. If they know we work for the Borgia, they won't tell us a thing. If we pose as citizens, we might be able to get some information." Colin said.

"That's true…" I agreed. "I guess we should find the two Borgia bastards and explain our idea to them."

Colin was quiet for a few seconds. He looked just as reluctant as I felt.

"I suppose we should." He muttered.

The two of us quickly went to find Biaiardo and Giomar. We looked in all of the alleys around the Rosa in Fiore, but they were nowhere to be found.

"You have got to be kidding me," I hissed. "Those two worthless shits just ran off without…"

"What?" Colin asked, coming up behind me. When he saw what I was looking at, he too fell silent.

A trail of blood led up to two bodies that were sitting on a bench. They were slumped over as if someone had sat them up to make them look like they were merely sleeping. They had been dead for a while now. Their bodies were cold.

"They've obviously been murdered." Colin said quietly.

I looked closely at the bodies. I could still recognize them as Biaiardo and Giomar. Their throats had been slit and the blood was dried onto their clothes. Upon further inspection, I noticed that Biaiardo had been stabbed in the chest. He must have put up more of a fight than his companion. Either that or the attackers had caught Giomar first.

"Looks like the work of Assassins," Colin murmured. "They always like to catch their prey by surprise."

I didn't feel bad that it had been Biaiardo and Giomar that had gotten killed, but I did feel ashamed because I didn't even hear anything or see anything. I had seen absolutely nothing all day long.

"We better get back to the tower. We're probably being watched right now…they've probably been watching us all day." I said.

"I knew someone was watching me. I had the feeling for most of the day…" Colin shook his head slowly. "Two more Templars murdered. How many more will get killed in this senseless war?"

"I'm afraid this war is long from being over. It's just getting started." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Eight

Colin and I walked into Captain Pietro's quarters. When we walked in, I saw Nikolai and two other men I scarcely recognized. My pulse quickened when I looked at him. He had his back to me and was talking to the captain. His two companions didn't seem to notice me or Colin.

"…I want you and a few men to go to the Castel Sant'Angelo. Ever since the Assassin infiltrated it and freed Caterina Sforza, the Borgia have been on edge. They need some more guards to replace the ones that were killed. So that is where you come in. You three are my most trusted men, so I will trust you to pick out other good men to join you there." Captain Pietro said.

"Yes _messer,_" Nikolai bowed slightly. "Anything else?"

"No. You may be dismissed now." Captain Pietro replied.

Nikolai and his companions walked past me and Colin without looking at us or saying a word. I felt my heart clench painfully.

"Where are Biaiardo and Giomar?" Captain Pietro's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Colin took a step forwards. "If you would let me explain, _capitano,"_

"I'm waiting." Captain Pietro said.

Colin briefly explained what all had happened today. He left out the parts that made us look bad. He slightly altered the story to make us look better.

"…I believe they are watching us all over the city. It seems that they know what we're going to do and when…perhaps there's even a spy among us," Colin said, intentionally arousing the captain's paranoia. "They're trying to take us all down and won't rest until the entire city is covered in our blood!"

The captain was silent for a few minutes. I was worried that he would start going ballistic, but he didn't. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He glanced at his guards that were standing by the door. Both were dressed in heavy armor and were wielding halberds.

"I'm afraid you're right," Captain Pietro sighed. "Every day, more and more men are killed. Borgia towers are felled and converted into Assassin towers…" he started to pace in front of his desk. "It's getting hard to just send soldiers out to patrol the city. I always have to worry if they will come back."

I shifted my weight uneasily. Captain Pietro was a high-strung man. If I said the wrong thing, he could easily be sent into a frenzy. That's why I usually let Colin or whoever I was with do the talking. I wasn't tactful enough to talk to an insane person.

"All I can say is to keep patrolling and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Captain Pietro said.

"Yes _capitano,_" Colin replied.

The two of us left the captain's quarters and went down to the mess hall. I was ravenous and exhausted, but I couldn't eat. All I could think about was Nikolai and his indifference towards me. When I didn't actually see him, it was easier to push thoughts of him to the back of my mind. But when I did see him, all my suppressed emotions and memories came flooding back.

_I want to apologize to you but I can't. You never let me talk to you. It's like you're avoiding me…did I hurt you that badly? _I wondered. _Will you ever let me speak to you again? I want to make things right. I know you won't ever care for me the way I care for you, but I'd at least like to be friends again. Being your friend is better than being nothing to you._

XXXXXXXXXX

Two more weeks passed; Still no sign of Assassins and still no Nikolai. My depression and anger were only deepening. It was getting so bad that I could barely eat or sleep. Thoughts of Nikolai constantly plagued my mind. All I could think of was what I did wrong and how to fix it.

Colin most likely noticed my deepening depression, but he never said anything about it. He had the decency not to pester me, unlike the other men. Their taunts and harassments still continued. The fact that Nikolai wasn't around just made them bolder.

"…I was thinking…perhaps we should organize a mission of our own today." Colin suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"We have been patrolling around the Rosa in Fiore for two weeks now and we haven't seen a thing. I think we should actually infiltrate it like we talked about," Colin said. "I'd rather not be the one who enters the brothel…but I will if I have to."

"I don't think it has to come to that, Colin. Let's try to find some others that will cooperate with us. I can't imagine many of those buffoons passing up an opportunity to get some action." I replied.

Colin's lips twitched. "There are a few decent people we can trust. You just haven't gotten to meet them yet."

"Do you think you can find them?" I said.

"I'll see what I can do," He responded. "Wait here."

With a heavy sigh, I sat down on a nearby bench. Colin disappeared down one of the alleys.

_I suppose it would make him look bad if I accompanied him. People and their rumors…they used to think I was with Nikolai, now they think that he either ditched me or that I'm cheating on him with Colin. _I thought. _Such ignorance…just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm having sex with every man I'm with!_

While I waited on Colin, I watched the citizens slowly walking about. For a moment I wished that I was just an average person, blind to the struggles between Templars and Assassins. I had been dragged into the Templar-Assassin war against my will and lost my family because of it. Not for the first time, I wondered what my life would be like now if my family hadn't of been killed that fateful night.

_Well…I certainly wouldn't have met Nikolai or Colin. I'd still be hounded by Calais, without a doubt. _I thought. _It's been amazing not having to be around him. It's been close to a year now. Perhaps he has finally moved on._

I stood up and stretched my legs. It was almost midday and Colin still hadn't returned. I knew he didn't ditch me. He certainly wasn't the type to do that. He could always be trusted. But I was getting awfully tired of waiting.

_What's keeping him? I hope the Assassins haven't killed him…_I started to pace back and forth. _If anyone should die, it should be those stupid Borgia bastards that call themselves Templars. They should be executed for tarnishing the Templar name. People like them are what give the Order a bad name! If the Borgia family are really trying to improve things here, then they should get better soldiers. The ones they have are complete pieces of shit._

An uneasy feeling washed over me all of a sudden. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked around nervously. I'd be in bad shape if the Assassins or their allies suddenly decided to attack me. I certainly wasn't defenseless but I could easily be outnumbered. I was alone.

_Show yourself, you sneaky bastard._ I thought.

I heard faint scuffling nearby. I quickly spun around to see what the noise was. I saw nothing.

_Playing games with me, eh? You think you're so great because you can fight from the shadows. It takes a real warrior to attack face to face. Only a coward would strike from the shadows! _I thought.

"Give us your money or give us your life!"

Suddenly, five men leapt down from the rooftops and landed around me. I immediately unsheathed my short sword. All five men were wielding daggers and looked extremely haggard. They were thieves. Desperate thieves who were after my money.

"You can have my money," I said. "If you can kill me first!"

I caught the first thief by surprise when I stabbed him in the throat. Bright red blood spurted and he fell to the ground. One of his companions tried to disarm me, so I hit him in the face with my elbow and then sliced off his hand. He howled horribly as he clutched his bleeding stump. His hand and weapon were gone.

Fear flickered in the remaining three thieves' eyes, but they didn't back down. One tried to come up behind me while the other two tried to flank me. I stabbed the thief to my left in the abdomen and ducked his companion's blow just in time. The thief's dagger went sailing over my head, missing me by mere inches. I speared him in the side with my blade before he had the chance to attack again. My blade pierced him just beneath his armpit. He screamed in agony as I twisted my sword and ripped it out. Blood gushed onto my hands.

As soon as I jerked my sword out of him, I turned to face the remaining thief. He was trying to make his getaway, but I wasn't going to have it. I threw my short sword at him as hard as I could and nailed him in the back. He dropped to his knees and fell face first onto the street.

"Don't fuck with me again, you _ladro._" I put my foot on his back and jerked my weapon from his back. His body convulsed one more time and went limp.

I sheathed my sword and wiped the blood from my face. Just as I was about to start hiding the bodies, I saw Colin and two other men. They were all staring at me, wide-eyed with shock.

"Umm…what happened?" Colin looked at the gory mess left from the fight.

"Thieves attacked me. Now can you help me clean this mess up?" I said.

Colin and his companions helped me hide the bodies and clean most of the gore from the street. Once we were done, Colin introduced his friends to me.

"Alyth, this is Najib and Yasir," Colin indicated towards each one in turn. "They are mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't worry, they are Templar sympathizers. They're from Constantinople." Colin replied.

"We have heard a lot about you," Najib said. "Nikolai and Colin didn't lie when they said you were an excellent fighter."

My pulse quickened when he said Nikolai's name.

"You know Nikolai?" I asked.

"Indeed. We've known him for years." Yasir answered.

_Why would Nikolai or Colin ally themselves with mercenaries? _I wondered. _I suppose I will have to trust their judgment. The more allies we have, the better._

"Anyways…" Colin said. "Najib and Yasir have agreed to spy inside the brothel for us. They will report what they find to us at the end of the day."

"_Va bene_," I smiled slightly. I was glad that Colin himself wouldn't have to go inside. With all the diseases running rampant in Rome, it was hard to know who was clean and who wasn't. I'd rather have the two mercenaries catch a disease than Colin. He was too good of a person to lose.

"We shall meet you here at sundown." Yasir said.

When the two mercenaries left, Colin turned to me.

"I know what you're thinking. And I don't blame you…foreign mercenaries wouldn't appeal to you, but you have to understand…in times like these you can't be picky. Allies are allies." Colin said.

I laughed a little. "You know me too well," I said. "But in all seriousness…I understand what you're saying."

Colin relaxed a little. "While they are inside the brothel, we can attend to other matters. I know you noticed how the captain sent off a handful of the men to the Castel Sant'Angelo, and I know you noticed that Nikolai was one of those men," He gave me a meaningful look. "But do you know why?"

"Because the Borgia needed more men to guard their precious fortress?" I growled.

He ignored the venom in my tone. "That and because Uberon and Calais are coming to Rome. Uberon is about to become a Cardinal." Colin said.

I felt as if I had just been punched in the chest. I didn't care that Uberon was becoming a Cardinal, but the fact that Calais was going to come to Rome...it was too much for me. I had had too much stress from the Borgia men here. Having Calais here as well would only make things worse.

"Do you know when they're going to come here?" I asked quietly, trying to hide my outrage.

"They're scheduled to arrive in a month." Colin replied.

I sighed heavily. I had a month until I had to deal with Calais again.

"Is there a reason why Uberon is becoming a Cardinal? He's supposed to be the Grand Master of the Venetian Rite." I said.

"Oh he will still rule over the Venetian Templars, including us. That will never change. But Rodrigo Borgia himself offered Uberon the position. He would've been a fool if he had turned down such an opportunity." Colin said.

"I just…never mind. Can we talk about something else?" It was taking all of my willpower to hold back my frustration. "Perhaps we should start locating the Assassin headquarters?"

For a moment, it looked like Colin was about to say something else but then decided not to.

"Right," He said. "Do you have an idea of where we should start?"

"Hmm…it might be a good idea to start at the La Volpe Addormentata. Najib and Yasir have the Rosa in Fiore covered." I responded.

"Then we shall go there," Colin said. "It would be wise to bring at least another person or two. We would make too easy of a target if it was just the two of us."

"_Vero_. I suppose we should start looking for others to accompany us." I said.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took us the rest of the day to find two more people to join our mission. Most of the people we asked either came up with a lame excuse not to join us, or plainly let us know that they weren't interested.

We finally found two others interested in joining us. Their names were Orsino and Damon. Both knew Nikolai quite well, no surprise there. It seemed Nikolai had befriended quite a few men within the tower, unlike me. I had no friends except for Colin. Everyone else hated me.

"I don't know if either or you know this, but there is a guild of thieves that run the La Volpe Addormentata. They are Assassin sympathizers. However, we do have a spy among them. His name is Paganino." Damon said. He was a stocky man with reddish-brown hair and sharp brown eyes.

"It doesn't surprise me that those people are allies of the Assassins. Last time I was there, I saw Ezio himself there." I said.

Both Damon and Orsino looked shocked.

"You _saw_ Ezio?" Orsino gasped.

"Umm, yes. I've seen him quite a few times, actually." I replied.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Damon asked.

"I have. No one cared. So I stopped talking about it." I said. The memory of Nikolai beheading Sergeant Belloni played in my mind. Nikolai had killed the arrogant sergeant for disrespecting me.

_Oh Nikolai…I don't know how I could have been so blind…_I thought.

"When and where have you been seeing him?" Damon questioned.

"First time was at the La Volpe Addormentata. The second time was at the party where Juan Borgia was murdered," I replied. "The third time…I didn't actually see him. But I'm pretty sure that he was the one who killed Biaiardo and Giomar."

Damon and Orsino stared at me, temporarily speechless.

"This is serious and we all need to start taking this seriously. Next time you see that man, you have to _kill_ him. He's an extremely dangerous man and is wanted by the Borgia themselves!" Damon said.

"Are you sure it was Ezio?" Orsino asked.

"Who else would it have been?" I snapped. "No ordinary man could fell so many Borgia towers and kill so many men!"

"We trust your judgment, Alyth. We just have to be completely sure of everything in times like these." Colin said, soothingly.

"Right. Don't take things so personally. We're all on the same side here." Damon added.

"We need to get going. We're supposed to meet Najib and Yasir by the Rosa in Fiore. It's sundown now." I said.

"Of course. Let's be off." Colin replied.

The four of us went straight to the Rosa in Fiore. As promised, Najib and Yasir were waiting for us where we all had originally met. The two Muslim mercenaries looked pleased with themselves.

"What did you find out?" Colin asked.

"As it turns out, a few of the girls are loyal to the Templars. But most of them are not. I imagine their loyalties lie with the Assassins," Najib said. "Anyways, it's confirmed that the man called Ezio Auditore is indeed alive."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Certain girls are going to keep us updated on the movements of the Assassins. You will know them if you see them." Najib continued.

"Thank you both for your help." Colin responded.

"Can we leave now? I hate being out on the streets after dark." Orsino asked. He was starting at the setting sun.

"Where are you off to? Perhaps we can assist you?" Yasir asked.

"Oh no, we don't need you-" Damon said.

"We're going to pay a visit to the thieves' guild in the Antico district." Colin replied.

"We could accompany you there. We could be your bodyguards!" Yasir said.

Damon and Orsino looked extremely tense. I didn't completely trust the mercenaries, but they seemed to be decent people. If Nikolai and Colin trusted them, I would too.

"Good idea. But when we get there, we need to break up into groups. It would look suspicious for six people to just walk into that tavern together." Colin said.

"Why do we need them, Colin? I thought it was just going to be the four of us." Damon protested.

"Having extra people can't hurt. Besides, it will allow us to cover more area within that tavern. More people mean we can gather more information." Colin said.

"Fine." Damon muttered.

"Now let's find us some horses. It's going to be a long ride there." Colin said.

As went to find a stable, I heard Damon and Orsino muttering amongst each other. They were clearly still angry that Colin had allowed Najib and Yasir to join us.

"Why the hell do we need those _condottieri_ for?" Orsino growled.

"Colin is a good man and all, but I have to wonder if he really knows how to lead." Damon mumbled.

"I won't hesitate to kill them if they step out of line." Orsino said.

"They're not even Knights, they're just hired hands. It wouldn't matter if they died or not." Damon remarked.

"It would be different if they were Christians, but they're not. They're Muslims!" Orsino growled. "They're not even from Italy!"

_Good lord. _I thought. _Why does it matter so much if they're Muslims? As long as they are loyal to the Order and help us, who gives a damn what religion they are and where they come from? _

I looked at Colin and his two mercenary friends. They were oblivious to Damon's and Orsino's rage. It made me wonder if it was Damon and Orsino that couldn't be trusted, rather than the mercenaries. They were carrying on a pleasant conversation with Colin. Damon and Orsino were still whispering their outrage to each other.

_I hope this mission doesn't take too long. The longer we're all together, the more likely we are to fight. _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time we arrived at the La Volpe Addormentata, I was exhausted. Sundown was in just a few hours.

"Now let's split up into teams," Colin said. "I-"

"Orsino and I will be a team." Damon cut Colin off.

"Er, okay. Najib and Yasir, would you like to be a team?" Colin asked.

"Sure." Najib responded.

"I guess that leaves me and you, Alyth." Colin said. "Now, it would be in our best interest to go in separately and sit in separate areas. Actually, if two of you would watch the tavern from outside, it would be great."

No one said anything.

"No volunteers?" Colin asked.

"Najib and I will watch from a distance out here. The four of you can go in." Yasir said.

"Great. Watch from different positions and take cover. I'd like to avoid unnecessary conflict." Colin said.

The two mercenaries left. Once they were gone, Colin turned to Damon and Orsino.

"You two should enter the tavern about an hour after we do. It'll look less suspicious that way." Colin instructed.

"Should we take off our Borgia uniforms? If we're going to spy on them we should be incognito." Damon said.

"Good idea." Colin said.

The four of us hid out Borgia livery in a pile of hay at the stable. Colin and I then went inside the tavern.

As we entered the tavern, I felt just as out of place as I had felt the last time we came here.

"I promise I won't drink while we are here." Colin murmured.

"Make sure you don't." I responded.

Colin and I sat down at a table. In front of us, a group of raggedy-looking men were playing cards and drinking. I imagined they were part of the thieves' guild that was said to run this place.

"…did you hear about what happened to some of our men the other day?" the first man asked.

"Someone told me that Cristof and his friends were killed by a single female Templar." The second man replied.

"That's rather embarrassing, even for those goons." The third man muttered.

"I suppose they all had it coming though. They were too confidant for their own good." The second man said.

"I didn't know there were women among the Borgia lot. I thought all their soldiers were men." The third man said.

"Apparently not," The first man responded. "I'm sure they keep a few women around to fuck. She must be one of them."

The three men laughed boisterously. I felt enraged. I was not some sex toy!

"Seems your little fight didn't go unnoticed after all," Colin whispered.

A hooded man entered the tavern. I recognized him as the man I had seen with Ezio last time.

I held my breath as he scanned the room with piercing eyes. There was something sinister about that man…

"What can I get for you, cutie?"

I let out an involuntary yelp of surprise. I had been so focused on the strange hooded man that I didn't even notice the woman standing by our table. When I realized she wasn't even talking to me, I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I would like a…"

I continued to watch the hooded man as Colin talked to the server. He disappeared into the throng of men inside the tavern.

_He knows Ezio, I know that much. Could it be possible that he owns this establishment? _I wondered. _He must be important if the Assassin leader himself speaks to him. _

"Do you want anything, Alyth?" Colin asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"A glass of water will be fine." I said.

The female server narrowed her eyes at me and then left.

"She thinks you're cute." I said.

Colin's face turned red. "No she doesn't!"

"'What can I get for you, cutie?'" I imitated the woman's voice sarcastically.

"Stop it Alyth!" Colin snapped.

I started laughing. "Perhaps you can get lucky tonight?"

"We're here for business, not _that_." Colin hissed.

"If anyone deserves to have some fun it's you, Colin. For as long as I have known you, I've only seen you let loose once." I replied.

When the woman returned, she gave Colin a friendly smiled as she placed his food in front of him. She gave me a cold glare and slammed my water on the table.

"Thank you." Colin said.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She winked at Colin and then left.

"What did I tell you?" I said.

"Be quiet," Colin snapped. "Women don't like guys like me."

I felt bad when I heard the sadness in his tone. All this time, I had assumed that Colin was too serious about his duties to the Order to worry about women. But it seemed that wasn't the case.

"What makes you think women don't like you?" I asked.

Colin let out a long sigh. "I'm not what women consider attractive. They don't like quiet men."

"Nonsense," I said. "You certainly are handsome, Colin. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah right," Colin mumbled, staring at his food.

"I'm being serious. It might seem like women like the asshole types, but they really don't. It's just the assholes are the ones that talk to us. Men like you don't approach women, so we assume that you're not interested." I replied.

"I don't approach women because I don't want to be rejected. That and they don't notice me. They always notice men like Nikolai. Women are always all over _him_." Colin growled.

The resentment in his voice surprised me, as well as my own feelings of jealously. I pushed the feelings away quickly. Of course women would go after him. He was a good man and extremely handsome. Someone like me could only dream of having someone like him.

"Sometime tonight, you should go talk to that woman. She seems pretty interested in you." I said.

Colin looked uneasy. "What about-"

"I know we have a job to do but you need to have a little fun." I responded.

"I don't know." He continued to hesitate.

"If you don't talk to her then I will make you," I said. "If you can get on her good side, you might even be able to get some information from her."

After a few more seconds of hesitating, he finally gave in.

"Alright. But this was _your_ idea, not mine." He said.

"Of course," I smiled. "Now go talk to her after you finish your food."

While Colin ate, I watched the people inside the tavern. I spotted Damon and Orsino at the far end of the room. They each had a woman in their laps, talking and laughing with them.

_I hope you two are actually doing your job. _I thought. _Neither of you look too deprived._

Once Colin finished his food, he slowly got up. He looked extremely nervous.

"Have confidence in yourself." I said.

He muttered something under his breath and walked off.

When he left, I got up from the table and went outside. I figured I might as well check up on Najib and Yasir. Perhaps they had seen some Assassin activity outside.

"Najib? Yasir?" I called quietly. I had an idea of where they might be hiding, but I wasn't sure.

As I approached a patch of undergrowth, I heard a rustling noise and then a strange clicking sound. Before I had time to unsheathe my own weapon, a man burst out from the undergrowth. He pushed me down as he sailed by. I caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared into the forest. He was an Assassin.

_How the hell can someone be that fast? _I wondered as I stood up. I dusted myself off and proceeded to look for Najib and Yasir.

I peered into the patch of undergrowth the Assassin had jumped out of. I was horrified when I saw the body of Najib. The Muslim mercenary's throat had been slit.

_Dear God. If I had only came out sooner. _I thought.

I went to find Yasir. I knew he was most likely dead as well, but I still hoped to find him alive.

I found Yasir dead behind a tree. His throat was slit too, just like his companion.

_We are certainly being watched. It's like the Assassins know our every move…it seems they are one step ahead of us. _I thought. _But not for long. Hopefully our spies can come through for us and soon._

I didn't go back inside right away. I stood underneath a large oak tree and stared at the tavern. Colin was busy and so where Damon and Orsino, so I didn't feel rushed to return.

As I stood underneath the tree, the pain of my own loneliness pierced my heart. It was getting harder to fight the pain that seemed to be slowly taking over me. I felt like I was going to drown in my own misery.

_I have got to get control over my emotions. I keep having these breakdowns…if I keep letting my emotions control me I'll most likely end up committing suicide. _I thought. _And then I'll just be letting my family and the Order down. I'm a Knight. My duty is to serve the Order and the Borgia. My own personal problems shouldn't be getting in the way. The men don't have this problem, so why am I? _

I stood outside for hours, lost in my own thoughts. I didn't notice how late it was getting until I started to get sleepy and cold. My joints were stiff from standing so long.

_I suppose I better get some sleep. I will find the others in the morning. _I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Nine

Dawn came a lot sooner than I had expected. I groaned as I rolled out of the bed. I wished I could just lay in bed today and not worry about the world or my problems, but I didn't have that luxury. There was too much to be done.

I stretched and cleaned myself up. I then went to find my companions. We all needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

I found Colin lying in bed with the server from yesterday. The two of them were completely surprised and embarrassed when I walked in the room. Both were naked.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said. "But I have something important to speak to you about. Get up and put your clothes on. The time for fun is over."

I left Colin to make himself presentable and went to find Damon and Orsino. It didn't surprise me to find them lying with women too. I told them the same thing I told Colin. Unlike Colin, they didn't seem embarrassed at all to have me walk in on them.

I found a table off to the side and waited for them to come downstairs. When they did, they all looked irritated and sleepy.

"What the hell is so important?" Damon growled.

"Sit the hell down and shut up." I snapped.

The three of them looked somewhat shocked. They quietly sat down at my table.

"I know for sure that these thieves are allied with the Assassins. Just yesterday, Najib and Yasir were murdered by an Assassin. It wasn't Ezio this time, but he was still an Assassin." I said.

Colin looked devastated while Damon and Orsino looked mildly disturbed. I knew the two Borgia men didn't care for Najib or Yasir, but they were concerned because an Assassin had struck again. This time, too close for comfort.

"It could have been us." Orsino murmured.

"It could have been _any_ of us!" I barked. "Now do you understand how serious this is? It's time to stop bullshitting around!"

The three of them nodded mutely. I hoped that they were finally going to start listening to me.

"I learned some valuable information from the server," Colin said. "She told me that the owner of this place is named La Volpe and he is a personal friend of Ezio himself."

"That doesn't surprise me a bit. I'm pretty sure I saw La Volpe yesterday," I replied. "And I'm pretty sure I saw him with Ezio the last time we came here."

The three men became pale with fear.

"It's pretty obvious that these thieves here are supporters of the Assassins. Now we have to let the captain know. We better get the hell out of here and quick. They probably know who we are." I said.

The four of us hastily left the tavern. When the horse stable came into sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. Our horses were still there and hopefully our armor was too. We'd certainly need our uniforms before we departed.

"Stop right there, _Templars_."

I felt my blood turn to ice. I slowly turned around. We were surrounded by thieves. The strange hooded man I had seen just last night was right in front of me. I was positive this was La Volpe, the leader of the thieves' guild. He was glaring at me with eyes full of hatred. I was absolutely terrified right now. It had been a while since I had truly been afraid of an enemy. Over the past few years, I had become too overconfident.

"We're not looking for a fight, _signore_." Colin said.

"You think we don't know you _luridi codardi _are up to?" La Volpe snarled. "You Borgia bastards have been poking around my inn for too long!"

Without a warning, the hooded man lunged at me. I barely had enough time to draw my weapon before he attacked. He was a hell of a lot quicker than I could've ever imagined. I tried to deflect his blow, but his dagger managed to slice my arm. I hissed in pain. Warm blood trickled from the wound.

_Holy shit. He wants to kill me! _I thought. All this time, I had thought that this man and his thieves had no idea who we were and what we were doing. But now I knew otherwise. They had been watching _us_ the whole time.

The thief leader was more than a match for me and I realized that pretty quickly. He was older than me, but he was much faster and stronger than I was. I struggled not to panic. I wasn't used to having to be on the defensive. So far, all the enemies I had encountered were pretty easy to defeat. But this man was definitely skilled.

La Volpe knocked my feet out from under me. I hit the dusty ground hard. The breath was driven from my lungs. Before I could recover, La Volpe put a foot on my chest and pointed his dagger at my throat. Now that he was close, I could see his face. It was a face I definitely wouldn't forget.

"Leave here and never come back!" La Volpe said and kicked me in the ribs. He then turned away from me and called off his men. Within the blink of an eye, they were all gone.

"What the fuck just happened?" Damon groaned, clutching his bleeding side.

"We just got our asses handed to us, that's what happened." Colin spit blood from his mouth.

I slowly rose to my feet, coughing. I was slightly alarmed when some blood and one of my teeth spattered into my hand.

"They certainly got their point across this time." I said.

"They killed Orsino!" Damon wailed. He was clutching the bloody and mangled body of his comrade. Blood from his still bleeding body was oozing onto Damon's lap.

"And they stole our money." Colin growled.

"Bury your friend and let's get out of here." I said.

While Damon went to bury Orsino, Colin and I retrieved our armor from the hay. Once we all put our armor back on and found our horses, we rode off as quickly as we could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wounded and frightened, we returned to the tower with our heads hanging in shame. We had been beaten and half of our group had been killed. The three of us that had survived the attack were badly injured and shaken.

When we reported our findings to the captain, he broke out in a massive attack of hysteria. He was easy to frighten and prone to fits, but this was severe even for him.

"That's it! I'm getting my men back from the Castel Sant'Angelo!" Captain Pietro exclaimed. "I know those Assassins are hunting us down. They're not going to stop until we're all dead!"

"_Calmatevi capitano_," One of the captain's personal guards said. "If you let people see you get worked up, they won't think you're a good leader."

Captain Pietro took a deep breath and let it out. He did this several times in an effort to calm himself. After a few minutes, he seemed to have regained his composure.

"I will send for the group I sent to the Castel a couple weeks ago. In the meantime, stick closer to this tower. I don't want the Assassins getting in here and taking it over. They're taking over more towers by the day. It's only a matter of time before they reach us." Captain Pietro said.

"As you wish _capitano_," Colin replied.

I felt a spark of excitement. Nikolai was going to return soon. Perhaps I would get the opportunity to finally fix things with him.

"Go find a _dottore_ to treat your injuries. I can't afford to have you out of commission for long. I need every soldier." Captain Pietro said.

"Yes _signore_," Colin and Damon said in unison.

The three of us went down to the infirmary, which was located on the same floor as the sleeping quarters. Several sick or wounded men were already in there. Two doctors were running about, tending to their patients.

"I'll tend to you three in a moment." One doctor said.

When I saw the doctors, I was creeped out. They were dressed in black robes and had a strange beak-looking mask on.

After a few more minutes, a doctor approached us.

"Looks like the three of you were beaten pretty badly," he said. "I will treat you one at a time. We've been pretty busy here lately. There's at least a hundred of you and just two of us."

I waited quietly as the doctor treated Colin and then Damon. I didn't offer to go first because I didn't even want the doctor to touch me. I'd rather heal on my own. But Captain Pietro had ordered us to see a doctor, so I had to do as he said.

When the doctor came over to me, he glanced over my wounds. He murmured something when he saw the gash on my arm.

"So you must be the woman soldier I keep hearing about," the doctor said. "You must be pretty resolute, being able to survive with all these boorish men that live here."

"I'm as good of a soldier as any of these men." I said tersely.

"Indeed." He replied.

He poured some stinging liquid onto my wounds from a flask and dabbed at them with cotton wads. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain. Once he was done, he dressed my wounds with clean bandages and bound them tightly.

"Your injuries aren't too bad. Who did you get into a brawl with?" He asked.

"Thieves," I responded.

"I'm not surprised," the doctor said. "You're lucky to have escaped with your life."

"_Vero_," I mumbled.

After the doctor finished treating me, he let us go. Colin, Damon and I went to the mess hall to get something to eat.

We ate quietly, not saying much to one another. I could see that Colin and Damon were still upset over the deaths of their friends. I didn't know Orsino, Najib or Yasir, but I still felt sorry for them. At least they had died bravely.

"That girl I slept with…she used me." Colin said so quietly, I barely heard him. He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Colin." I said. I genuinely did feel sorry for him. He was a good guy.

"I think those women we slept with were the ones who gave us away." Damon sighed.

"I feel so stupid…so…_used_." Colin's lips quivered.

"Women use men all the time, Colin. It's nothing new," Damon grunted. "All women are the same. What made you think she cared about you?"

"No, all women are not the same. That's like saying all men are the same. People use others all the time. It's _human_ nature." I spat.

"You women are manipulative creatures. You always have hidden agendas. You screw over men and each other." Damon remarked.

"Obviously you don't know me then. I've never 'screwed over' anyone for my own personal gain." I snapped.

"That's true. I can certainly vouch for that." Colin said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Damon growled. He got up and left the room.

Colin finally looked up from his plate. He seemed to have gotten a hold of his emotions.

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable…but one of these days, you're going to make some guy the happiest man on Earth," Colin said. "I hope I can settle down with a woman like you one day."

I felt both flattered and awkward. I remembered Nikolai saying something similar to me before. I wondered if they actually were being serious or it was just their way of trying to be nice. I probably did seem _better_ than typical women because I was _different_. But that was all. I was just _different_ not _better._

"One of these days you will find yourself a good woman, I promise. As I said the other day, any woman would be lucky to have a man like you." I replied.

"I suppose so…but I just don't see it. I'm thirty-five years old…I'm starting to get old." Colin sighed heavily.

"Don't give up. You're a handsome man, Colin. Beautiful on the inside and out. I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life." I said.

Colin blushed. "You're such a good friend. I like to think of you as my best friend and the sister that I never had."

"I feel the same way about you." I smiled. It made me feel good to lift his spirits up.

It surprised me when he hugged me. At first it was pretty awkward but after a few seconds I hugged him back. The more time I spent with Colin, the closer I got to him. I really was glad to have him as a friend.

I saw some of the men nearby give us dirty looks and start muttering to each other. I didn't bother to set them straight this time. I was still in pain from the injuries I'd received from La Volpe and I didn't have the energy to fight with them. Colin and I were good friends. If the other men were too stupid to see that, then that was their problem.

"Now that Najib and Yasir are gone…it's going to be tough to locate those women they spoke with. They said that we would know when we saw them…I suppose we'll just have to wait and see if they seek us out." Colin said.

"Right," I replied. "Now that we know for sure that La Volpe Addormentata is run by Assassins or allies of Assassins…I guess all that's left is to find their headquarters and to find the rest of their allies. Once we do that, we will be able to eliminate them all."

"In order to defeat them we have to strike them at their heart. We will need to kill their leaders." Colin said.

"From what I understand, Ezio is their main leader here in Rome. If he's killed, the rest will be easy to dispose of." I said.

"The Assassins have help from the thieves' guild in the Antico district and the mercenaries' guild that's in the Campagna district, and most likely from the courtesans at the Rosa in Fiore. So they have some pretty strong allies. If Captain Pietro can get in touch with the Borgia, they'd definitely send us soldiers. Perhaps, even Cesare himself would come out here. Cesare and his father are mortal enemies with Ezio." Colin responded.

My thoughts wandered to how Ezio had gotten on the bad side of the Borgia and how Ezio was so bold to take them on. Cesare's father was the Pope. Most people knew him as Pope Alexander VI. When I thought about Rodrigo being the Pope, I remembered how Uberon was going to become a Cardinal soon. I felt my rage and frustration return. It wouldn't be much longer before I'd have to see Calais again.

_God, I don't want to look at that fat bastard. I can only imagine how fat he's gotten over the past several months. _I thought. _He and his father are both prime examples of corruption. Fat and lazy bastards...they don't even deserve to be Templars!_

I clenched my jaw. For years, I had been told that it was Calais who had convinced Uberon to let me become a Templar. Even Nikolai said the same thing. He had told me numerous times that Uberon was going to force me to become Calais's wife. But Calais had _saved_ me. He was biding his time, waiting for me to realize I loved him. It was such bullshit. I was _never_ going to love that fat slob.

"I guess it's back to patrolling tomorrow." Colin sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately…it's been nice to do something interesting for once." I said.

"We should be doing more to find the Assassins, rather than waiting for them to come to us." Colin murmured.

"Exactly. I just wish the captain would see that." I said.

"I'm afraid if I say that to him he'll have a fit. Lord knows that man is insane." Colin glanced around, seeing if anyone was eavesdropping on us.

"That's why I don't say anything to him. The fact that I'm here offends him. He made that pretty clear the first day."

"He's just ignorant like many of the other people here. They stubbornly cling to their idiotic views and refuse to change. If they'd open their eyes, they could see that you're incredibly intelligent and talented. As a matter of fact, you're a better soldier than most of the men here."

"Thanks…I'm flattered." I blushed a bit.

"Get a room you two." A man spat beside of us. I recognized him as Quinton, one of the men I met on my first day here.

We ignored him, which only made him even madder.

"What happened to your boyfriend Nikolai? Are you _cheating_ on him? Or did he ditch you for someone else?" Quinton's companion said. He was a skinny man with a patch over his eye. He had many scars on his face.

"I guess one cock isn't enough for you? Are you finally deciding to sleep with other men?" Another man said. My blood began to boil when I realized he was Lucio.

Quinton and his companions started roaring in laughter.

"They never seem to stop." I sighed.

"How about you let me fuck you sometime? It's not fair that Nikolai and Colin get some of that sweet ass and we don't." Vito howled.

"Will you all please _shut the fuck up_?" Colin suddenly roared.

There was a brief silence. They were all momentarily speechless. However, it didn't last long. Quinton and his comrades started back up again.

"Your new boyfriend is standing up for you, is he?" Lucio asked.

"I wonder how poor old Nikolai is going to feel when he comes back. Or will he even care?" Quinton exclaimed.

Again, the men burst out laughing.

What came next totally stunned me. Colin got up and punched Quinton square in the nose. I heard a sickening crunch of cartilage. Seconds later, blood poured from the Borgia sergeant's nose.

All of us stared at Colin, wide-eyed with shock. I tensed, ready to fight with Colin if need be.

The shock turned into anger. Then the fight broke out. There were four of them and two of us, so we were already outnumbered.

The four men all tried to leap on Colin, but I didn't allow it. I kicked Vito in the back of the leg, causing him to drop to his knees. I punched him in the throat as hard as I could, leaving him to gag and gasp for air on the floor. I then leapt on the one-eyed man's back. I wrapped my arms around his throat. He dug his fingers into the wound on my arm, which made me yowl in agony. He wrenched my hands from his throat and threw me over his shoulder. I slammed into the chairs pretty painfully. For a moment I was afraid I had broken my back.

I crawled to my feet, desperately trying to get to Colin before the three men overpowered him. My back and arm ached like something fierce. I could barely stand up.

Before I could limp over to rejoin the fight, two more men joined in. One punched the one-eyed man in the face and shoved him into the tables. The other man delivered a painful-looking chop to Quinton's chest.

"Learn some respect, asshole." One of the men snarled. I was happy to see that it was Markos, one of Nikolai's friends. Beside him was Timon, one of the men that had witnessed Nikolai kill Sergeant Belloni.

The fight ended just as quickly as it began. Quinton and his friends scurried out of the mess hall, cussing at us as they left.

I finally made my way over to Colin. He had a busted lip and a black eye. But other than that, he seemed fine. I was relieved. If it hadn't been for Markos and Timon, Colin might have been done for.

"_Grazie_," Colin wiped the blood from his mouth. "I almost got my ass handed to me by those _idioti_."

"We've been sick of them for a long time now. I couldn't stand by while they were beating the two of you up," Timon said. "Are you two alright?"

"We'll be fine." Colin coughed.

"Why is it that they target you two so much? Did you do something to piss them off?"

"I did," I said. "For one, I'm a woman and it makes them mad that I'm here. Secondly, I won't let them have their way with me. Colin is innocent in all this. He just happens to get caught up in it because he's usually with me."

"I see," Markos replied. "They always talk shit about you two and Nikolai behind your backs, but they never say anything to Nikolai himself. Not that I know of anyways."

"They probably don't. Nikolai scares the shit out of them. Especially after he killed-" Timon caught himself rather quickly. "I mean, especially after the last time he chewed them out."

Markos narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Timon. I held my breath, waiting for him to say something. I let out a small sigh of relief when he let it go.

"Well, just watch your backs from now on, okay? You got lucky this time. You might not get so lucky next time." Markos said.

Markos and Timon then left the room. When they did, I turned to Colin.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I said. "I'm sorry that you keep getting put in the middle of that nonsense."

"That's what friends are for. You have my back and I have yours." Colin smiled thinly. I could see that he was in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I've endured worse. Let's just get some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better." He replied.

I helped Colin get upstairs and into his bed. Afterwards, I went to my own bed. I was so tired I could barely stay awake.

_Please let tomorrow be a better day. _I thought. _These past couple days have been pure hell._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Ten

For the next couple days, all I could think about was what happened at the tavern. La Volpe's inhuman eyes and preternatural speed had shaken me to the core. He could've easily killed me, but for some reason he had let me go. I was lucky to be alive right now.

_Why exactly did he let me live? He had the opportunity to kill me but he didn't. I guess it's comparable to how I let Ezio go, even though I had opportunities to stop him. Could it be possible that Ezio knows this and told his friends to let me live? _I wondered. _No, that's not possible. It was just a coincidence. _

"What was that?" Colin asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He started looking around nervously. Both of us had been on edge since the thieves' attacked us. Damon was probably still rattled too but he hadn't talked to either of us since we all had returned to the tower.

"God I just want all of this to end." Colin said.

I saw movement on a rooftop. When I looked up, I saw an Assassin peering down at us from the roof of a house across the street. He was aiming a crossbow at us.

"Get down!" I cried, pushing Colin down. Just as we both hit the ground, a crossbow bolt whizzed by our heads and struck the pillar behind us.

"_Merda_!" Colin gasped.

Colin rolled over and scrambled to his feet. Another bolt sailed over my head and struck Colin in the leg. He let out a cry of pain.

_Good fucking God! This mother fucker is going to kill us all! _I thought.

"_Assassini! Assassini_!" Colin screamed. 

The guards that were nearby came rushing over to see what the commotion was. Two of them were shot down immediately. I was horrified when one crossbow bolt went through one man's throat and another pierced the second man's eye. They collapsed into a heap at my feet. Blood was already starting to pool beneath their bodies.

"We're under attack! Alert the captain!" Colin said.

To my horror, I saw more Assassins appear on the rooftops around us. They all were armed with crossbows. Beneath each hood, I could see a pair of dark eyes, gleaming triumphantly. More Borgia troops started to come out of the tower and a few came over from their posts. But we were already at a disadvantage. The Assassins were all on the rooftops and they had taken us completely by surprise.

"Come down here and fight like men, you _fotutto codardi_!" one of the Borgia soldiers yelled.

Within the blink of an eye, two Assassins dropped down from directly above us. They landed on two Borgia soldiers and stabbed them in the back with their hidden blades. Before any of us could react, two more Assassins dropped down and killed another pair of guards.

More Assassins pounced down on us from the sky. In the midst of the fray, I made my way over to Colin. I wasn't about to let him become an easy target for a bloodthirsty Assassin.

"They're everywhere!" Colin's eyes were wide with fear.

Suddenly, they all left as quickly as they came. Those of us that survived the onslaught were left staring at one another, confused and frightened.

Just mere seconds after all the Assassins left, Nikolai and his group of men showed up. When they saw all the carnage, they looked horrified.

"Looks like we were too late," Nikolai murmured as he dismounted his horse.

I was surprised to see that he was dressed in the attire of a Lieutenant. He must have gotten promoted recently.

Nikolai looked at me and Colin, and then walked right past us. His obvious disdain towards us cut me worse than any blade ever could. I stared at him, feeling dejected.

"Let's get all of you inside," Nikolai said.

Nikolai and his companions helped the wounded inside the tower.

"Well, it's great to see that Nikolai is now a lieutenant," Colin said through gritted teeth. He yanked the crossbow bolt out of his leg. When he did, more blood oozed out. "Neither one of us have gotten a promotion since we got here. It's been a year now!"

The venom in his tone made me flinch. I really hoped that he wasn't starting to resent Nikolai or even hate him. They had known each other longer than they had known me. They even trained as Adepts together and they more or less trained me together. It would be horrible to see such a good friendship be destroyed.

"Let me help you get inside," I said. "A doctor needs to look at that wound."

"I don't want to see a damn doctor." Colin snapped.

"If it doesn't heal properly, you won't be able to walk. If you aren't able to walk you can't fight. If you can't fight the Borgia have no use for you." I replied.

Colin let out a sigh. "I know."

"Now let's get you inside. We're sitting targets out here." I said.

I helped Colin to his feet and let him put his arm across my shoulders. Colin wasn't that heavy but every step of the way was excruciating. The stairs seemed twice as long as usual.

The infirmary was overcrowded, which wasn't surprising. Those that couldn't fit inside the infirmary were sent to their own beds.

After I helped Colin into his bed, I sat on the end of his bed. I wanted to make sure Colin received treatment for his injuries. The wound on his leg looked pretty bad.

"Those Assassins…they all came out of nowhere and disappeared into thin air…" Colin whispered. "They intentionally let some of us live…but why?"

"Perhaps they were sending us some sort of message...it was probably a warning." I said.

"Well they made their point. They scared the shit out of all of us." Colin grumbled.

I felt sorry for Colin. These past few days haven't been kind to him. First he lost three friends, got used by a barmaid and now he had a potentially serious injury. Nikolai's promotion must have sent him over the edge.

When I turned back to Colin, he was looking at me.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," Colin said nervously. "During these past few months we've gotten really close, correct?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I'd survive in this hell hole." I replied.

"I know Calais already has a claim on you…which means that if any of us so much as touch you the wrong way and he found out…well we're good as dead." Colin said.

I shook my head. "That _porco_ might think he can have me but he can't."

"I just want you to be careful what you do, especially when he gets here," Colin said. "You might laugh when I say this, but Calais's is ruthless. He killed his own brother so he could inherit the Venetian Rite once Uberon died."

I looked at him in shock. I vaguely remember seeing Calais's brother once. Could it really be possible that Calais killed his own brother?

_Yes…I believe it could be very possible. Calais is a heartless bastard. _I thought.

"I say this to you because I know you have feelings for Nikolai." Colin said.

My heart missed a beat. My face turned hot.

"No, Colin. You have it all wrong-" I replied.

"Don't even try to dispute this," Colin cut me off. "I can plainly see how the two of you look at each other. An idiot could figure that one out."

My embarrassment deepened. I had thought that no one actually paid attention to me or could tell how I felt about Nikolai. The fact that Colin could see straight through me made me feel strangely vulnerable and weak.

"Look, you don't have to worry about _us_. It'll never happen." I said.

Colin didn't look convinced. But he didn't press the issue. He fell silent when the doctor came over.

"Let me have a look at your leg," the doctor said.

Colin tried to remove his boot, but he couldn't. He cussed in pain when he tried to move his injured leg.

"I'll help you." I murmured.

I eased the boot off of his foot and then pulled back his clothing, so that the injury was exposed. The whole time, he was biting his lip, trying not to cry out in pain.

The doctor examined the injury. He was rougher that I was comfortable with. He poked and prodded the wound, muttering something to himself. Colin looked like he was about to pass out from the pain.

After the doctor poured some sort of liquid onto the wound and dabbed it with a cotton wad, he then dressed it and went off to see another patient. Colin's eyes were glazed at this point. He looked like he was struggling to stay conscious.

"What happened?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't even noticed that Nikolai had approached us. I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Assassins ambushed us." I said, trying not to meet his gaze.

Nikolai looked at Colin for a long moment, not saying a word. His old friend had already slipped into unconsciousness.

"Better not stand around all day. There's plenty to be done around here." Nikolai said. He then walked off.

I stared after him. I was starting to wonder if he was the same person I had known for thirteen years.

_There's no time for romance in the middle of a war. _I thought. _Besides that, he doesn't give a shit about you anymore. He's busy being a Borgia man now. He probably doesn't even miss Venice or any of his Venetian friends._

After Nikolai was out of sight, I went downstairs and exited the tower. Colin would probably be asleep for a while. When nightfall came, I'd check on him.

I walked by myself on the streets of Rome. I'd never been left to my own devices before. Usually Colin or Nikolai would always accompany me when I did things. But now…now I'd have to do things by myself. Colin was my only friend I had and Nikolai didn't care about me anymore.

_I don't need someone to hold my hand. I'm 23 years old. _I thought. _I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and doing things for myself. Now is my chance to prove it._

I kept my eyes open for signs of Assassin activity as I walked the streets. Since I was alone, I felt much more paranoid that usual. The citizens glared at me when I walked by. A few of them yelled insults and even threw rocks at me. I understood why the people hated the Borgia so much, but they didn't understand what was truly going on.

I stopped when I saw two courtesans standing by an old Borgia tower. The inhabitants of the tower had been killed and the tower burned months ago. If I wasn't mistaken, it had once been the tower of Iacopo de Grassi. He was the first captain to be killed by the Assassin leader, Ezio.

"Alyth?" one of the women started to approach me. She had long red hair. "I was told to find you when I had information."

"_Sί_," I said. "What news do you have?"

"The Assassin base is on _Isola Tiberina_," The red head said.

"Their leader is Ezio Auditore and his sister Claudia runs the Rosa in Fiore," the second girl added. She had blonde hair. "It was hard for us to seek you out. Claudia is trying to get rid of those of us who have loyalties to the Borgia."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"For now, no. We will contact you again when we find more information." The red head replied.

"_Molto bene,_" I said. "Only come up to me when you see me on the streets. Don't come to the tower."

The two courtesans started to leave. Just as they were walking away, one was struck in the neck by what appeared to be a dart. The second courtesan panicked when her friend started to convulse and go berserk. When the second courtesan tried to run, she too was struck down.

Quickly, I ran into a nearby alleyway. My heart was pounding. I let out an involuntary yelp of fear when I ran into someone. They cussed at me and shoved me away. I kept running, rather than trying to fight them. Fighting a citizen wasn't nearly as important as running for my life.

In my mad dash to safety, I ran into people quite a few times and knocked them down. They shouted angrily at me. There was no time for apologizes. All I did was pick myself up and keep running.

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and sat on a bench that was just several feet from the Tiber River. People stared at me as I tried to catch my breath. My heart was still beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode.

_Someone must be after me. _I thought. _Whatever the case, it was foolish to go off on my own. I'm all the way down at the river. By the time I make it back to the tower, it's going to be dark._

After a while, I caught my breath and I calmed down. It seemed that I was safe, for the time being. Now, I just needed to make my way back to the tower.

_I need to report my findings directly to the captain. Hopefully, he will have some sense and listen to me. It would be so much easier if I had Colin with me. The captain actually listens to him. _I thought.

I stood up and looked back at the city. I was alarmed to see that the sun was already starting to set.

_I better start heading back to the tower now. I don't want to be wandering around in the streets at night. _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as I arrived at the tower, I saw men leaving for the night patrols. Among them was Nikolai. I walked right past him, not even glancing his way. I was going to start treating him the way he had been treating me for the past few months. I highly doubted he even noticed anyways, but it made me feel a little bit better anyways.

I went straight to Captain Pietro's quarters. As usual, he was surrounded by his personal guards. Two courtesans were sitting in his lap. He was busy slobbering on one's neck while the other girl was fondling him.

"What do you want?" Captain Pietro growled. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I know where the Assassin headquarters are." I said.

"Well? Where is it?" Captain Pietro demanded.

"Tiber Island," I replied.

"I'll send my top men to investigate," Captain Pietro said. "Now go away."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I decided it was best to just leave him to his merrymaking. I'd just have to investigate myself. It was obvious that the captain didn't care what I had to say.

_Why the hell did I even bother? I would've been better off just investigating myself without even saying anything to him! _I thought as I walked down the stairs. _No one actually listens to anything I have to say. Only Colin does._

At that moment, I remembered that I needed to check on him. I skipped dinner and went to find Colin. He was still lying in his bed. He was awake now and had a distant look in his eyes.

"Colin?" I said.

He looked at me but didn't say anything.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine," He responded. "I'm sick of being in here."

"Do you know how long it will be before you can return to your duties?" I inquired.

"I don't know. I've only been seen by a doctor once and that was when I first came in." He growled.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked. "I could go downstairs and get you something."

"That would be great." He said. "No one else in this damned place cares about me but you." I could hear the underlying sadness in his tone. It made me feel bad for him.

"I'll be right back." I promised.

I hurried down to the mess hall to find some food and drink for Colin. I managed to find some leftover _panpepati e mielati_ and some wine. I took it up to Colin as quickly as I could.

He scarfed down the food and drink fairly quickly. Once he was done, he indicated for me to sit on his bed.

"While I've been lying here today, I've been hearing a lot of people talking. It seems that quite a few people are angry with the captain." Colin said.

"Why?" I asked. I could've guessed why, but I asked anyways.

"Well…he hasn't actually done anything around the tower. All he does is sit in his quarters and have sex with the courtesans," Colin replied. "That and he's not a good leader. The man is insane."

"I can believe it. Today, I found out the location of the Assassin's hideout and I tried to tell Captain Pietro. He didn't listen to a word I said." I sighed.

"You know where their headquarters are?" Colin asked. He sat up a little in his bed.

"Two courtesans told me. Moments after they did, they were murdered. I managed to escape." I said.

Colin's eyes grew wide in alarm. "They must have been the girls that Najib and Yasir told us to watch out for…" He let out a long sigh. "Well, where did they say it was?"

"Tiber Island. I'm sure I'll know when I see it." I said.

"Please tell me you're not planning on going out there alone?" Colin said.

I hesitated. I didn't want to upset him but I didn't want to lie to him either.

"You are!" Colin looked horrified. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be alone out on the streets? Especially for a woman!"

When he saw the look on my face, he suddenly seemed embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that…I know you can fight…but you have to understand, one person can only do so much. What if you are attacked by multiple enemies?" He said.

"I fended off five thieves by myself, remember?" I remarked.

"There's a huge difference between thieves and Assassins, Alyth. Thieves are just rogue idiots that don't have much skill. Assassins are skilled fighters. Just one of them can take down many Knights. Remember your little fight with La Volpe? He _chose_ to let you live. He could've easily killed you!" Colin exclaimed.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I knew Colin was only trying to look out for me, but I couldn't help but to feel indignant.

"I know," I said. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll try to find some people to go with me. Perhaps someone in this hell hole will have enough sense to listen to me."

"Why not ask Markos and Timon? They're good friends of mine." Colin suggested.

"_Va bene_. I'll keep you updated as much as possible." I said.

I started to get up and go to my own bed. My eyes were getting heavy and my body was aching. Today had been a long day. Before I could get up, Colin grabbed me by my arm. His grasp was weaker than normal.

"Be careful, Alyth." Colin said. "You're putting yourself at serious risk."

"I will. Don't worry." I replied.

"It would be a shame to lose you. You're a wonderful person and a great asset to the Order." Colin said.

I blushed a little. "Thanks Colin."

"You better rest up. Tomorrow is going to be another long day for you." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning:** There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Eleven

Rather than eating breakfast this morning, I started searching for Timon and Markos right away. I ran up and down the stairs for most of the morning trying to find them. I couldn't find them and no one seemed to actually know where they were, which frustrated me to no end. The sooner I could confirm that Tiber Island was really where the Assassins were, the sooner we could launch our attack. Every moment we wasted not doing anything allowed the enemy to grow stronger.

Since I couldn't find them, I started to ask other men if they wanted to join my mission. It didn't surprise me one bit that none of them had any interest in what I had to say. Quite a few of them laughed at me and told me that I was a fool.

I couldn't believe how stupid they all were. I was so frustrated by this point, I was seriously considering going out there by myself. I didn't understand why none of them wanted to come with me and look around to see if there really were Assassins there. How hard could it be? It's not like we were going down there to fight them!

_If I can't find anyone to go with me by sundown, I'm going out there by myself. I'm sick of waiting on these damn idiots. At this rate, nothing is ever going to get accomplished. All Captain Pietro wants to do is sit up in his room and fuck whores, while his men are doing whatever they please. _I thought. _This is just ridiculous. If we had a better leader, we could've beat down the Assassins fairly early. Now we've waited too long. They're getting too strong and we're just getting weaker. If those Assassins wanted to, they could've felled our tower yesterday!_

After contemplating for at least an hour, I went back upstairs to talk to Colin. He seemed to be doing a little better today. He was sitting up in his bed and he was eating.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked.

"A little," He said. "Have you gone on your mission yet?"  
"No. I never could find anyone to go with me." I muttered.

"Not even Timon or Markos?" Colin inquired.  
"I couldn't find them." I said.

"Perhaps they're out on patrol today or something," Colin replied. "Don't get discouraged, Alyth. Someone will come to their senses soon."

"I don't have much time. The longer we wait, the stronger the Assassins get." I said.

"All of this would be so much easier if I didn't have to stay here in this damned bed all day and night." Colin sighed.

"It's not your fault." I responded.

"It's my fault for not reacting quicker." He said.

I shook my head. It was painful to see Colin bedridden. It was obvious that he was dying to return to his duties. In a way, I wished it was me that had gotten injured rather than him. He was much more important to the Order than I was. No one would care if I got injured or killed. It wouldn't affect anyone or the Order itself.

"Just try again tomorrow. Perhaps you will have better luck." He said.

"I hope so," I replied. "Time isn't on our side."

"Unfortunately you're right." Colin agreed.

I glanced at Colin's leg wound. It was wrapped up in fresh bandages, which meant he must have been seen by a doctor at some point today. I was glad. Hopefully soon he would be able to return to his duties. I was incredibly lonely without him.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

I stood up and stretched my legs. I looked at Colin one last time. He was just staring at me. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and something else I couldn't quite recognize.

"You can leave now if you want. I don't want to waste your time." Colin muttered.

"You don't waste my time, Colin. I come to see you because I care about you." I said.

His lips twitched. I waited for him to say something, but he never did.

"I hope you get better soon. It's really lonely without you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was awkward but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

Colin blushed a little. "I've been lonely without you too." He said quietly.

"I'll come back to see you soon. I promise." I said.

I went to go lay down in my bed. I was exhausted from running around today. Running up and down the stairs had made my legs sore.

I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. It felt nice to relax for a moment.

_I know Colin told me not to wander the streets alone at night, but I can't keep waiting for these fools to take me seriously. I don't want to wait until the Assassins attack to start doing something. By then, it'll be too late. _I thought. _I'm going to have to take my chances and go tonight. Perhaps I'll have better chances on spying on them in the dark. _

XXXXXXXXXX

I quietly made my way downstairs, making sure not to alert anyone. When I went outside, it was pouring down rain. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder. I shivered. I wished I was in bed right now, but I had a job to do. Unfortunately, I was the only one willing to do it.

_I'll prove all these bastards wrong. _I thought. _Once I prove to them that Tiber Island is where the Assassins headquarters are, they will wish they would've listened to me sooner!_

I had left my uniform and armor on my bed, so that if I really did encounter Assassins, they wouldn't be able to tell I was a Templar. All I had was my dagger and short sword on me. It would be incredibly stupid to wander the streets unarmed.

_Hopefully I can just do a little spy work tonight. I'd rather not have to fight anyone. I'd be horribly outnumbered. _I thought.

Tonight, the shadows seemed even more menacing than usual. The only sounds I could hear were the rain and the thunder. Not many Borgia guards were on patrol and there were no citizens out on the street. I mostly just saw a few feral animals and rabid dogs roaming about.

Just as I rounded a corner, I saw an Assassin several feet in front of me. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it wasn't Ezio. He looked smaller and his robes weren't nearly as elaborate as the Assassin leaders robes were.

I tailed the Assassin from a distance. I knew he would most likely lead me to Tiber Island. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for.

I followed him down the numerous winding alleyways and around sharp corners. A few times, he looked back to see if he was being followed. I was lucky it was dark and rainy tonight. Otherwise, he would've spotted me a long time ago. He probably would've even heard my footsteps if it weren't for the storm.

I struggled to keep up when he started running. I almost lost him a couple times. The rain had completely soaked my clothes and I was chilled by the cold, which slowed me down.

Just as I had hoped, the Assassin went straight to Tiber Island. He went up a large building that looked like an old warehouse. Vines and overgrown plants were covering much of it, so it was hard to see. Someone could easily pass by it and not even notice it, especially on a night like this. I had a hard time seeing it myself.

_How clever. _I thought. _No wonder they have been able to remain undetected for so long. _

The Assassins disappeared into the building, using a doorway that was hidden by a curtain of vines. I didn't go after him. Storming the building alone would be a terrible idea. They would either capture me or kill me.

_Now that I know for sure that they are here perhaps I can actually convince the others to come with me next time. Perhaps I can even convince Captain Pietro himself this time. _I thought.

Now that I had accomplished my goal, I decided to head back to the tower. I still had a few hours before sunrise. Perhaps I'd be able to get some more sleep. Just thinking about lying in my warm and dry bed made me excited.

"What are you doing out here?"

I stopped in my tracks. My heart started to pound. I had hoped I would pull off my little mission without getting noticed. I guess that would've been too good to be true. Nothing ever went according to plan.

When I turned around, I saw two men at the other end of the alley. At first, I didn't recognize the men because their faces were hidden by shadows. But when lightning lit up the sky, I was able to see them. Dread filled my heart as I recognized them immediately. They were none other than Lucio and Vito, my two worst tormentors.

_Just my fucking luck! _I thought.

"What do you think you are doing out here at this hour?" Lucio demanded.

"Leave me alone. I'm going back to the tower." I hissed.

I turned and started to walk away. Panic and fear made my feet move quicker. I tried to walk fast but not too fast so I wouldn't slip in a puddle. The last thing I needed was Lucio and Vito catching me and having _fun_ with me.

"Come back little _puttana_!" Vito called. He and Lucio started running after me.

I started running now as well. In my haste, I started to lose my bearings. I went down whatever alleyway I saw, not really paying attention to where I was going. All I knew was I needed to get away from the two buffoons.

I ran into a dead end, which only increased my panic. I tried to find an escape before they caught me, but I was too slow. Lucio and Vito were already at the entrance of the alley. They had me blocked in now.

_Shit_. I thought, still trying to find another escape route. I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"We have you cornered now, bitch." Lucio smirked. His eyes were gleaming sadistically.

I put my hand on my dagger, ready to defend myself. I preferred not to kill these men, but I would if need be.

"Where is your little boyfriend?" Vito sneered. "I don't see Nikolai here. Or is it Colin that you're fucking now?"

"Leave them out of this, you swine." I snarled. My muscles were tensed, ready to react at any moment.

"You know," Lucio sauntered closer to me. He looked confident now that he had me cornered. "You could just give us what we want. You will get to live and we will get what we want. Everyone wins."

"You can't just _demand_ me to please you. It doesn't work that way." I growled.

"Oh but it does," Lucio grabbed handful of my hair and yanked me closer to him. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his rancid breath. "I am a man, you are a woman. It's _your_ job to do what I say. Your little boyfriends have been protecting you all this time, but neither is here now."

Vito smacked the dagger from my hand. It dropped onto the street and skidded away from me. He then grabbed me by my arms and tried to force them behind my back.

"Let me go, _maldito bastardo_!" I screamed. I writhed, trying to break Vito's grasp. He tightened his grip on my arms.

"Hold her, Vito!" Lucio barked.

"I'm trying! This bitch is strong!" Vito snapped.

It took both men to wrestle me to the ground. I kicked, bit and fought as hard as I could, but in the end it was all in vain. They had me pinned to the ground. Rain fell into my eyes, making it hard for me to see.

I continued to struggle but the strength was fading from my limbs rapidly. I wasn't about to give up though. I couldn't let these vile men have their way with me!

Images of the disturbing violation I endured years ago played in my mind, making me furious. Strength returned to my body as I became consumed by rage. I had been a weak and defenseless little girl then, but that was thirteen years ago. Tonight was not going to be a repeat of that fateful night.

I kicked Lucio in the face, causing him to fly backwards into a puddle. Blood spurted from his nose and he cussed angrily at me. I twisted around and kicked Vito off of me. Now that I was free, I unsheathed my short sword and plunged it under his chin. He screamed in agony as I jerked the sword out and then stabbed him in the chest. He fell backwards and was dead before he hit the ground. Little rivers of blood flowed by my feet.

I grabbed my dagger and then turned to face Lucio. He had scrambled to his feet and was running out of the alley, trying to make his escape.

_Not tonight mother fucker. _I thought.

I was completely consumed with rage and hatred at this point. All I could think about was killing the very bastards that had made me so miserable for months. I was fed up with their taunts and torments. Tonight I was going to end it all.

I flung my short sword at him as hard as I could and hit him square in the spine. He screamed in agony and crumpled on the street.

I was upon Lucio in an instant. I ripped the dagger out of his back and stabbed him numerous times. Blood sprayed onto my hands, chest and face. Lucio was still screaming in agony, but it only fueled my anger. This bastard deserved no mercy.

"You fucking bastard! You're going to pay for making my life hell!" I snarled, flipping him over on his back. "Any last words before I cut your fucking head off?"

"I'm sorry! It was all Vito's idea! I-" He stammered.

"Tell Satan I said 'hello'." I stabbed him in the throat and viciously ripped it out.

A fountain of blood poured out of his throat. He weakly tried to staunch the bleeding with his hands, but the blood still streamed between his fingers. As I watched him die, it oddly reminded me of how my own brother died. It had disturbed me when Santino died. All the blood and convulsions…but this made me exultant. I was glad to see Lucio die.

His body convulsed one last time and his body went limp. Blood was still oozing from his wounds and was being washed away by the rain. I had killed two fellow Knights, but I didn't even feel bad. I felt _happy_. Finally, I was free of my tormentors. Two of the very men who had made me miserable for months were finally dead. I had killed them.

_Shit. _I thought, looking at the carnage around me.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. Now that the realization of what I had just done set in, my mind span. It wasn't the fact that I had killed those two men in particular that bothered me. It was the fact that I had killed two fellow Knights. It was one thing to kill enemies, but it was a whole different story to kill another Templar.

_What have I done? _I looked at the two dead bodies. Their lifeless bodies were lying in the street and their blood was still streaming from their wounds. _What would Colin think if he found out? He would hate me forever. The captain will have my head if he finds out what happened to them…I'm going to have to hide the bodies._

I grabbed the body of Lucio and dragged him down to the Tiber River and then Vito's. I disposed of their bodies as quickly as possible, hoping that no one would ever find out. Even if no one ever found out I murdered them, I'd have it on my conscience for the rest of my life.

As I threw their bodies into the river, bile rose in my throat. Shame and fear pierced my heart as I washed the blood from my hands and face. I now had a dark secret that no one could ever know. Not even Colin.

As I disposed of the bodies, bile rose in my throat. Shame chilled my heart as I washed the blood from my hands.

Images from the fateful night that changed my life forever flashed in my mind once again, more vividly than usual. Most of the time, I could push the thoughts to the back of my mind, but not tonight. The thoughts haunted me, refusing to go away. Those men…those men that so brutally murdered my family and violated me, my sister and my mom…if only I could remember their names…

Tears started streaming down my face. I ran though the city streets, vision blurry from all the tears and the rain.

I had no idea how far I ran through the city, but I was no longer at Tiber Island. I knew that for sure. By now I was utterly exhausted, emotionally and physically. I was too tired to try to make my way back to the tower, but I needed to find somewhere to rest. I wouldn't be able to make it much further.

Up ahead, I saw the ruins of the Mausoleum of Augustus. The storm was finally starting to die down. It was just drizzling now.

I didn't see anyone around the old mausoleum, so I went in.

The inside was overgrown with plants and the structure itself seemed to be falling apart. There was even a tree growing in the middle of the place.

_Hopefully no one will bother me. _I thought as I sat down under the tree. My body was wracked with violent shivers. I tried to curl up to keep myself warm, but the cold still seemed to get to me. My soaked clothes provided me no warmth.

I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. The events of earlier began to fill my mind, replacing the memories of my family's deaths.

_What am I going to do? _I thought. _No one can find out about this. They will execute me for sure...I can't show my face in the tower again. I will be blamed for their deaths. What have I done? _

I buried my face in my hands and lost myself to my own despair. The tears started to flow once more. I didn't bother to hold them back. No one was here to see me cry.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps outside. I heard a couple voices. My heart felt like it had jumped in my throat when I recognized the voice of Nikolai. If Nikolai saw me, he would drag me back to the tower and everyone would find out about my terrible deed. I looked around for a hiding place, but there wasn't one. I pressed myself up against the wall, hoping that it was too dark for anyone to see inside here.

"What was that?" One of Nikolai's companions asked.

"You two go ahead and head back to the tower. I'll go to see what it was." Nikolai said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait on you?" One of the men asked.

"No, it's fine. It's probably just a feral dog or maybe a peasant." Nikolai replied.

"Alright. We'll see you back at the tower." A second man said.

I listened to the sound of Nikolai's companion's footsteps as they faded away. When they were far enough away, I started to hear Nikolai look around. I held my breath, waiting for him to find me and start screaming at me. I was too tired and weak to move. I'd just have to deal with his wrath.

After a long moment, I opened my eyes. My breath caught when I saw Nikolai standing just a few feet away. He was staring at me.

"Alyth?" His face was stony. "Why are you in here?"

I looked at him for a few seconds. Instead of answering, I burst out into tears.

Nikolai immediately came over to me. He sat down beside me and held me close to him. For the longest time he didn't say a word. He just let me cry in his arms.

When I finally was able to stop crying, I looked up at him. His eyes were emotionless.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Please forgive me." I unsheathed my dagger and prepared to slit my own throat.

"What the hell?" Nikolai exclaimed, snatching the dagger out of my hand. I was weakened by fatigue and cold, so I didn't put up much of a fight. "What is going on with you lately?"

For a moment I just stared at him, not sure what to say. I was pained that there was none of familiar warmth and tenderness in his eyes that I had grown so accustomed to, but I was also angered by the way he had been treating me lately.

"If you won't let me kill myself then just kill me yourself." I said, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"What is wrong with you? You have become such a weak and bitter person. I don't see the passion or determination that once burned so strongly in your heart," Nikolai remarked. "You should be just starting your shift soon, but here you are, hiding from the rest of the world! You don't even have your uniform on anymore. What are you trying to do, flee from Rome? You can't just turn your back on the Order. I didn't spend ten years training you to be a Knight so that you could just give up and die in some old ruins in a run-down city!"

The anger in his voice only made me feel worse, but it also ignited my rage.

"Do you know what I've gone through in the past year? Day in and day out, I've endured the insults and taunts of those men _and_ dealt with their constant attacks. I can barely sleep at night because I always have to worry about someone trying to rape me! They try to physically and mentally defile me. So yes, I've become a 'weak and bitter person' as you say. What the hell is there to live for? You don't give a shit about me. No one does! I'm just a fucking piece of meat to everyone in that goddamned tower. Why the fuck don't you just leave me to die?" I screamed.

At first, I thought Nikolai was going to slap the shit out of me, but he grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me towards him. His blue eyes were blazing.

"You can't just give up because everyone around you is trying to break you. You always said that you wanted to show the world how strong and smart women could be; that women were equals to men in every way. But you decide to give up when things get tough! What the hell did you expect? None of those men take women seriously. The fact that you are working alongside them is incredibly insulting to them. I know what they have been doing and saying to you. You told me to stop treating you like a child so I did. But rather than defend yourself you allowed them to break you. You allowed them to get the best of you!" Nikolai snapped.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to well up once more. Deep down inside, I knew he was right. He was always right. I was a failure and I was broken at last. The fire inside me had died. I was a disgrace to the Order and most of all, to my own family. I hung my head in shame.

"You're right, I have failed…I've failed not only myself and womankind, but my own family as well. I don't deserve to be a Knight anymore. A Knight would never give up the way I have. For that, I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Nikolai. Sorry I wasted so much of your time." I buried my face in my hands, still struggling to keep the tears back.

"Alyth," He said quietly.

I didn't respond. I was afraid my voice would crack.

"Look at me." Nikolai said.

I still didn't answer. He tried to put his hand under my chin and lift my head up, but I jerked away.

"Please…I want to see your face." He said.

Reluctantly, I lifted my head and looked at him. When I saw the tenderness in his eyes, it took my breath away. It had been months since I had seen that look in his eyes.

"Why have you been acting like this, Alyth? A free spirit like you couldn't have been so easily broken." He asked.

I debated whether I should tell him or not. I never shared my true feelings with anyone. Maybe…maybe it was time to be honest with him.

I took a deep breath. "I hate being here…so far away from home. Rome is a terrible place, full of terrible people. And as you know, the men here have been _harassing_ me…" I said. "But quite a few times, they almost got their way with me."

Nikolai stiffened. "What do you mean _almost_?"

I looked into his eyes. Whatever anger and indifference I had seen in him just a few minutes ago were gone, replaced sympathy and concern.

"Two men in particular…Lucio and Vito…they've been the worst ones. For months, they have been trying to make my life hell and have been trying to have their way with me. But tonight…I couldn't take it anymore. I killed them." I said.

Nikolai started at me, not saying a word. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I held my breath and prepared myself for a tirade.

But it never came. Instead, he took my hands in his. For the first time in my life, I saw him cry.

"All this time I've been away from you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You told me to stop treating you like a child, so I did. But it was so hard to stay away…You have no idea how hard it has been for me to pretend that you don't exist, to pretend that I don't care about you. I would do anything for you. I would even _die_ for you Alyth. A special woman like you deserves the best, and it pains me that I can't give you the best. I can't give you much of anything," Nikolai said, his voice raw. "Perhaps once Uberon and Calais get here, I can convince Calais to take you away from here. I know you hate Calais, but at least you would be safe with him. He could give you anything you wanted and in time, even make you happy. It's more than I could ever give you."

I was both shocked and horrified. I was shocked by how Nikolai truly felt about me and I was horrified by his suggestion for me to be sent away to be with Calais.

_He loves me? _I thought. _But if he does then why would he want me to leave?_

"No! Why would you send me away?" I asked, horrified.

Nikolai was quiet for a moment. His eyes were distant, possibly reminiscing about something.

"For years, I watched you grow up and become a beautiful young woman…For years, I watched you turn down any man that ever tried to form any kind of relationship with you. I couldn't help but to wonder…why? Even as an Adept you never wanted to have anything to do with the other Adepts in training…I've never seen you try to become friends with anyone. I have yet to see you form a bond with anyone, other than Colin. Maybe it's none of my business to question this, but I can't help wondering…what kind of man appeals to you?" His blue eyes were burning with such intensity that I found it hard to meet his gaze.

"I don't know…I just…I never wanted to be around anyone else. I haven't been able to trust anyone since that night…" I swallowed hard. "I can't trust other men…not after what happened that night."

Nikolai's expression turned more serious. "What happened that night?"

"I watched my family die." I said.

"I know. But what else? I know there is something you're not telling me. You can't fool me, Alyth. I know you too well." He replied.

My lip trembled a little. "I was raped, Nikolai. Me, my mother and my sister…all violated by the assailants. As for my father and brother, they were killed right before my eyes."

Nikolai didn't say anything at first. His silence was making me uncomfortable.

He then took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. I was so mesmerized by the blue depths of his eyes that I couldn't look away.

"All this time…I had wondered what went on that night. But now, my suspicions are confirmed. I know I can't undo what happened to you, but I want to make your future better. I know a woman like you can't be tamed. You're that special type of woman that is brave and independent," He said, leaning closer to me. "But I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. It's been eating at me for years. You're all that I think about. You're all that I dream about. There's never a moment that goes by that I don't think about you. I know you're fiercely independent and strong…but I swear it makes you so damn irresistible. You have no idea what you do to me."

I just stared at him, speechless with shock. The next thing I knew, he kissed me.

It started off as just a soft and gentle kiss, but then he pulled me close to him and started to kiss me fiercely. At first, it frightened me so I tensed up. However, it didn't take long before I was overcome by my own desire for him. I kissed him back with all the passion I'd been struggling to suppress for so long.

I didn't push him away as he started to kiss and bite my neck. I sighed in pleasure and I urgently pulled him closer to me. Cold mud oozed into my clothes, but I was too caught up in the moment to care. Nikolai's body was soft and warm against mine.

We started to undress each other. Nikolai's hands moved surprisingly fast. My hands were so numb from being cold, I fumbled quite a lot. I probably would've been slow anyways. I was excited but nervous at the same time. This was the first time I was actually going to have sex with someone.

Having sex with Nikolai was better than I could've ever imagined. He seemed to know exactly what to do and how to do it. I guess it was a good thing I didn't have to do anything. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I doubted that I was his first time, but at the moment it didn't matter. After years of trying to hide my feelings and trying to make them go away, I was finally getting to let it all out.

Tonight was the best night of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Twelve

I was alarmed to see that the sun was going down. How long had I been asleep?! I sat up and looked around. A wave of dizziness washed over me from sitting up too fast.

"You're finally awake," Nikolai smiled.

"Why are we out here? We're supposed to be in the tower. I-" I fretted.

He silenced me with a passionate kiss.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't wake you up." He replied.

It was hard to stay mad at Nikolai. He looked so happy right now, and I didn't want to start arguing with him again.

My heart skipped a beat when I remembered why I was out here in the first place. I felt happy yet strangely vulnerable at the same time. I hadn't ever opened up to anyone like I had with Nikolai last night. Colin and I were very close, but I had never shared my body and heart with him. Colin knew a lot about me but I hadn't told him my innermost secrets.

_Colin! _I suddenly remembered him. He probably was wondering where I was. I had promised I'd see him today. It was almost sundown now. I hope he wasn't mad at me.

"We need to get back to the tower. I promised Colin I was going to visit him." I scrambled to my feet. I was horrified to see that my clothes were caked with mud and blood.

"Well, you can't go back looking like that," Nikolai slowly stood up. He looked somewhat irritated.

"I'm not trying to hurry off, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't want to raise suspicions. People already think that I'm sleeping with you. I don't want to confirm their rumors." I said.

Nikolai's lips twitched. "None of them can do anything to me. I'm a Lieutenant now. The only person who has authority over me in that tower is Captain Pietro himself."

"You're not exempt from Calais's wrath Nikolai," I said. "He'd _kill_ you if he found out we had sex!"

"Stop worrying so much _innamorato_," Nikolai wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. My pulse quickened. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said.

After Nikolai helped me clean myself up, we went back to the tower. Nikolai didn't say anything as we walked. I hoped he wasn't already mad at me. The last thing I wanted was for us to go back to not speaking to each other. How could things ever go back to the way they were? He and I had shared our innermost feelings with each other. There's no way he could dismiss that. I'd never be able to forget the passionate lovemaking of last night.

Just before we reached the tower, Nikolai stopped and turned to me. His expression was serious.

"Let me do the talking. I have everything planned out." He said.

"But…shouldn't we say something about the Assassin headquarters?"

Nikolai looked puzzled. "What about it?"

"I know where it is." I said.

"You do?" He said, surprised.

"That's why I was out last night. I did some spying last night. I tried to get the captain to organize a mission there, but he refused. No one else would come with me either, so I went by myself."

"You intentionally put yourself at risk like that? What were you thinking?" Nikolai demanded. "You could've been killed!"

"What choice did I have?" I snapped.

Nikolai let out a sigh. "Well where is it?"

"Tiber Island," I replied. "I could show you the exact building. I followed an Assassin there."

He was silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"Alright. I have a new plan. But seriously, don't ever do that again. You're damn lucky you didn't get killed." Nikolai said.

_I can think of two people who weren't so lucky. _I thought.

I followed Nikolai up to Captain Pietro's quarters. The captain was surrounded by courtesans as usual.

"Lieutenant Azarov," Captain Pietro detatched himself from the courtesans and stood up. His eyes were warm. "What can I do for you?"

"I have important new for you, sir." Nikolai said.

"Yes?" The captain raised an eyebrow.

"We have located the Assassins headquarters at last," Nikolai said. "It's on _Isola Tiberina_."

The captain seemed to brighten. "Great work, Lieutenant. I can always count on you to get things done."

_Are you fucking kidding me? I found the goddamn hideout, not him! I tried to tell your stupid ass where it was the other day and you didn't even listen!_ I clenched my fists. I could barely contain my rage. It wasn't Nikolai I was mad at, it was Captain Pietro. How dare that bastard give credit to someone else for something I did!

"What do you want us to do, _capitano_?" Nikolai asked.

"Meet me here first thing in the morning. We can discuss it then. Right now, I have some _business _to attend to." He winked at the courtesans. They giggled.

I swallowed hard to prevent myself from heaving. I found it absolutely vile that the captain was fucking courtesans while the rest of us risked our lives. The fact that his personal guards participated in such filthy activities as well just made it worse.

After we left the captain's quarters, Nikolai let his shoulders sag. At that moment, he looked wearier that ever.

"I know you want to see Colin, so go ahead. I'm going to go to bed." He said.

"Nikolai," I said as he started to head downstairs.

He turned and looked at me. When he did, I pulled him close to me and kissed him. I didn't want to let go of him. I wished I could run away from all the bloodshed and death with him, but I knew I couldn't. We had a duty to the Borgia and the Order, and we needed to protect Rome from the Assassins.

"I'll see you in the morning, my angel." Nikolai murmured.

I hated to see him go, but I knew he couldn't stay up forever and neither could I. He probably hadn't slept at all since yesterday. Knowing him, he had stayed awake while I slept in the mausoleum.

I smiled to myself. The last time I had felt anywhere near this happy was when I had become a full-fledged Knight.

I then went down to the sleeping quarters to see Colin. He was sitting up in his bed, looking extremely distraught. When he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Thank God you're alive. I was so worried about you!" Colin exclaimed.

"You needn't worry so much Colin," I sat down on the end of his bed. "I have some good news for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "This must be good. I haven't seen you smile like this in ages." He said.

I chuckled a bit. "It's confirmed that the Assassin base is at Tiber Island. I followed an Assassin there." I said proudly.

"That's great," Colin said. "You didn't go by yourself, I hope?"

"Nikolai went with me." I replied.

The happiness quickly faded from his eyes. "So, I'm guessing you patched things up between the two of you?"

"Yes. You asked me to weeks ago, so I did." I said.

I didn't miss the flash of anger in his eyes. However, he said nothing else about the subject.

"I'm glad you were finally able to find the hideout. Does the captain know?" Colin asked.

"Yes. He plans to gather his top men in the morning to discuss the plans." I replied.

"I imagine Nikolai is one of his _top men_?" Colin said bitterly.

I winced. "I hope that you're healed by the time we launch an attack on their hideout. It would be great to fight beside you again."

This didn't even make him smile. If anything, he looked pained.

"I wish to be left alone now." He said, turning away from me.

This cut me sharper than any blade ever could have. I got up quietly and went to my own bed. I got underneath the covers and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

_Hopefully tomorrow, Nikolai can talk some sense into Captain Pietro. Out of all of us Venetians, the captain likes Nikolai the best. Hell, I can't blame him. Nikolai is the most intelligent and charming individual I've ever known. He's handsome, brave and trustworthy. It's no wonder he's become so popular among the Borgia men. Perhaps he's even gotten to meet the Borgia family themselves. I haven't actually gotten to meet them yet. I only got to see them from a distance. _I thought. _If all the other men like Nikolai, why doesn't Colin? Unless he's jealous of him…that must be it. Colin has said before that Nikolai always got all the women and everyone always liked him. He was so furious when he saw that Nikolai had gotten promoted. It pissed him off even more when I said I patched things up with Nikolai. But that doesn't make sense. Just a few weeks ago he told me to apologize to Nikolai. Now, he's mad that I did. What's going on here?_

I sighed inwardly. Things were getting too complicated. What happened to the days when Colin, Nikolai and I were all friends?  
XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I tried to talk to Colin again. He wanted to have nothing to do with me. He wouldn't let me help him when he tried to walk. It was painful to watch him struggle and not be able to do anything about it. I could clearly see that he was in pain and needed my help, but he absolutely refused to accept my help. It tore me to pieces.

Colin only got angrier when Nikolai came up to us.

"I'm glad to see you out of bed, _amico_." Nikolai said.

Colin muttered something inaudible, but Nikolai didn't notice.

"Uberon and Calais are going to arrive at the Vatican in two days. They have summoned all of us Venetians," Nikolai said. "Do you think you will be able to come with us?"

"Yes." Colin said tersely.

"_Molto bene_. Captain Pietro wants to seek an audience with the Borgia and try to convince them to send us some more troops so we can attack the Assassin hideout." Nikolai said.

"_Sul serio_?" I growled. "Why the hell do we have to watch Uberon become a Cardinal?"

"Well…Uberon is still our Grand Master. So when he gives us orders, we have to follow them." Nikolai replied.

"You already knew that, Alyth. I told you a month ago." Colin snapped.

I flinched. It was true that Colin had already given me a warning ahead of time, but I wasn't expecting it to actually happen. I had pushed it to the back of my mind, hoping that it would go away. I guess that was just wishful thinking.

"In the meantime, I suppose we better return to our duties." Nikolai said.

"Er…what am I supposed to do?" I asked uneasily.

Nikolai blinked. "What do you normally do?"

"Can you two please go talk somewhere else?" Colin growled.

"_Perdone_ Colin," Nikolai replied. "Let's go down to the mess hall and talk. Perhaps there is still some food left from breakfast."

The two of us walked down to the mess hall. Nikolai sat close to me as we ate. I glanced around nervously at the other men. There weren't many in the room at the moment. I could see Quinton and a couple of his friends not too far away. They seemed to take note of us, but didn't approach us.

I sighed as I recalled the time Colin stood up to Quinton and his goons. Lucio and Vito had been part of the group. I wondered if Quinton had noticed that two of his comrades were gone. If so, would he look for them? Guilt pierced my heart. I had hated Lucio and Vito with a passion, but perhaps they had people that actually cared about them. Maybe I had been wrong to kill them.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nikolai's voice startled me. I had been so lost in thought that I had almost forgotten he was beside me. Right now, his face was so close to mine, it made me nervous. My heart started beating so fast, I was worried he could hear it.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "What do I need to do today?"

"Who usually tells you what to do?" Nikolai asked, taking my hand in his.

"No one…well, sometimes the captain gives me a mission but I don't have specific duties that I do every day." I responded.

"Does anyone?" Nikolai said.

I shrugged. "I suppose some men still patrol the city, but no one really does anything these days."

Nikolai shook his head. "It seems the captain is really starting to lose his mind. From what I hear, all he's been doing is hiding in the tower all day. I always hear his men complaining about him. If we're not all unified, there's no way we can overcome the Assassin threat."

"How can we unify everyone? There are so many rivalries here. I'm amazed we can ever get the simplest of tasks done." I said.

Nikolai brushed the hair from my face. He kissed me on my neck, making chills run up my spine.

"I want you to meet me at the mausoleum tonight." He murmured in my ear.

At that moment, Quinton and two of his friends walked up to us. They glared at me, and then addressed Nikolai politely. I didn't miss the underlying contempt in their voices, however.

"Lieutenant Azarov," Quinton said. "What are our orders for today?"

"Just some patrol duty today, men." Nikolai replied.

Quinton's men started to leave, but he lingered for another moment.

"Before I go, I'd like to ask you a question." Quinton said.

"Yes?" Nikolai looked mildly irritated.

"Have you seen Lucio or Vito? They didn't come in last night." Quinton asked. He looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"No, I can't say that I have. When I patrol today, I'll keep an eye out for them."

"_Grazie_ _tenente_," Quinton said. "Those two were good friends of mine. It would be a shame if something happened to them."

When the Borgia sergeant and his men all left the room, Nikolai kissed me.

"You better hope they don't find out about what you did to their friends." Nikolai said.

"They're not going to find out!" I snapped.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Nikolai chuckled.

"Let's just get to work. I'm sure there's plenty of work to be done today." I growled.

"Indeed," Nikolai rose to his feet. "It would be best if we didn't patrol together. The less we're seen together, the better."

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next two days went by faster than I hoped. Now, all of us Venetian Templars were gathered at the entrance of the Sistine Chapel. There were less of us than I had remembered. I quickly picked out Nikolai, Alonzo, Markos, Daveon, Aaric and Colin. The rest were men I only vaguely remembered. From the looks of it, there were about twenty of us.

"_Gran Maestro_ Uberon and _Messer_ Calais have arrived!" someone exclaimed.

Dread filled my heart as I watched a wagon pull up several yards away. I watched as Uberon and Calais exited the wagon. They were dressed in the typical lavish attire that they had worn in Venice. And as usual, they looked extremely haughty.

_Good fucking God, look at those obese pigs! Like father like son! _I thought. _Why in the hell would Pope Alexander VI want such trash here? What could they possibly have to offer him? Perhaps the Pope wants to form some sort of alliance with them in order to secure Venice?_ My blood boiled at the thought of my beloved Venice being destroyed by the Borgia. I'd die inside if Venice ever became nearly as shitty as Rome.

Calais caught my eye and winked at me. I curled my lip in disgust. I knew my freedom was officially over.

Papal guards were everywhere. Two approached Uberon and Calais. They said something to them, and then the four of them walked into the Sistine Chapel. The rest of us were left to stand outside.

"What the hell is the point in this?" I heard someone complain.

"We have duties back in the city. Why are we wasting time out here?" Someone else growled.

"Perhaps he wishes to speak with us afterwards?" Nikolai said. "Surely there is a good reason he has summoned us all here."

I looked over at Colin. He was standing on the fringes of the group, being quieter than usual. From the looks of it, his leg was healing nicely. He was obviously still in pain but it looked like his injury wasn't bothering him as badly.

I made my way over to him. I hoped that if I approached him without Nikolai, I might have a chance of getting him to talk to me.

"Colin," I said when I finally reached him.

He didn't look at me.

"Colin," I repeated.

He slowly turned his head towards me. Now that I was up close to him, I could see that he looked extremely weary. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. I let out a small gasp. It almost looked like he had been crying.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Colin? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Why are you mad at me?" I looked at him closely.

"I'm not." He muttered.

"You haven't been talking to me. Any time I've tried to visit you, you acted like you didn't want to see me." I replied.

Colin let out a sigh. "You shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about your duties."

"You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to worry about you!" I said.

He finally looked me in the eyes. The anger and resentment that I had been seeing the past few days were gone, replaced by sadness and pain.

"Ever since you said that you and Nikolai had made up, I've been worried that you were going to stop talking to me. And now that Calais is here, I know I won't get to see you anymore. Things will go right back to the way they were in Venice." Colin said.

"Just because I'm friends with Nikolai again doesn't mean I'm going to start ignoring you. We can all be friends again, just like old times." I responded.

"I know exactly what's going to happen. You're going to be stuck up Nikolai's ass now and you won't care about me anymore!" Colin snapped.

The anger in Colin's voice made me flinch. Now I could clearly see what the problem was. Colin was jealous of Nikolai and felt threatened by him. It made me wonder how long he had felt this way about Nikolai. Perhaps he had been feeling that way for years, but just kept it to himself?

"Listen to yourself! You sound like a jealous child. There's no reason why we can't be friends. You're very important to me, and I don't want to lose you. We've been there for each other for years and we've gotten very close during this past year. Having Nikolai around is not going to change our friendship," I said. "As for Calais, you _know_ I'm not interested in him. He's been trying to get me for fifteen years now, and he hasn't succeeded yet. Now stop acting like this. The more you frown the more you mess up your pretty face."

I saw the corners of Colin's lips twitch, as if he were trying to hold back a smile.

"No woman wants a man that frowns all the time. You have a gorgeous smile. I miss seeing it." I continued.

I heard a small chuckle escape from him. He tried to turn away so I couldn't see him smile.

"Fifteen years?" He suddenly said. "He has been trying to win you over for _fifteen years_?"

I blinked. Now that I had thought about it, fifteen years did seem like a ridiculously long amount of time. I had never really thought about it before until now.

"Well, now that you put it that way-" I said.

"Good lord, you sure do know how to make a man wait. He must be crazy about you if he's still trying to tame you after all these years!" Colin exclaimed.

"It's his stupidity that he's still trying after all these years. I don't know how many times I've told him to fuck off." I said.

Colin busted out laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh myself. I rarely got to hear Colin laugh. He had one of the most adorable laughs.

"You know how to make me laugh, even when I don't want to." Colin said.

I smiled. Seeing him happy reminded me of how we became friends in the first place. He was a pleasant person to be around. When it was just the two of us, I got to see what he was really like. And I loved it.

"How long do you think we're going to have to stand out here? I'm freezing my ass off!" Someone yelled.

"Shut up before the Papal guards start shooting us down." I heard Daveon snap.

"What a bunch of idiots," Colin muttered. "They all act like the Borgia now."

We stood outside for at least two hours before anyone said anything to us. Quite a few of the men were frightened when a group of Papal guards approached us.

"Your Grand Master is officially a Cardinal," the leader of the group declared. "He's coming out right now."

Seconds later, the mass of Papal guards parted to reveal Uberon with Calais at his side. The Pope himself and his cardinals were right behind him. Cesare and his sister Lucrezia were not present, which was probably a good thing. Trouble seemed to follow them where ever they went.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, Cardinal Uberon Greenfeld." Pope Alexander VI said.

Loud cheering erupted among the gathered men. Colin wasn't cheering at all. He was glaring at Calais with pure hatred. If looks could kill, Calais would've been dead right now.

"I invite all of you to join the celebration feast inside the Castel Sant'Angelo," The Pope said. "I hope to see all of you there tonight."

Again, more cheering. Colin was shaking head.

"I'll be damned if I attend a fucking orgy!" He hissed. "Please tell me you're not going too?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. Memories of the Borgia party I had witnessed was still burned in my mind. There was no way in hell I'd attend another.

Colin let out a little sigh of relief. "Good. The Borgia are corrupt bastards. I hope the Assassins kill them all. They've done nothing but destroy Romagna and they won't stop until all of Italy is under their control! Once they're dethroned, perhaps someone decent will take their place and restore the peace to this once great city." He said.

I was shocked by what he said. I couldn't blame him for hating the Borgia, but why would he want the Assassins to kill them? I'd much rather have Italy united under the Templar banner. The Assassins would allow everyone to run free and do as they pleased. If that happened, Italy would be chaos. Anarchy certainly wasn't a good idea.

"There you are my _dolce principessa_," Calais said as he came up behind me. My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat. I had been so focused on Colin that I hadn't noticed what was going on around me.

"_Levati dalle palle_!" I spat, pushing him away when he tried to wrap his hands around my waist. "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"My, my. I see Rome hasn't subdued you one bit." Calais laughed.

_I'm not playing hard to get you imbecile. If I was playing hard to get I sure as hell wouldn't have been dragging it out for fifteen years! Obviously I'm not interested. I can't believe he still doesn't get it after all these years. _I thought. _What a fucking idiot._

"I expect you to be at my side tonight at the party, Miss Marelli. I'm sure you can act decent for one night?"

"I'm _not_ going to the party with you! Forget it!"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to go. I told you that you're coming," He grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. "This attitude of yours is going to stop."

I struggled, trying to pry his hand off of my arm. He was a lot stronger than I had thought. I looked at Colin, who was just looking down at his feet. I was so mad I wanted to stab Calais in the throat. I couldn't believe I was being forced to attend a stupid orgy with him!

_God, if you're really up there, please spare me. I don't want to have sex with this man or anyone else tonight. Just spare me please. _I begged silently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as the sun began to set, I was dragged off to the Castel Sant'Angelo by Calais and his men. I had been forced into a dress, against my will. I hadn't ever worn a dress before and I hoped this was the last time I'd ever have to wear one. I absolutely hated dressing like a "lady". I was a warrior, not a prissy girl.

"You look absolutely stunning," Calais exclaimed. "I wish you would dress up for me more often."

"I'm not doing this _for_ you. I'm doing it because you _made_ me." I spat.

"That's another thing I'll have to fix: that dirty mouth. You have been spending too much time around the foot soldiers. It's time for you to start learning how to be a lady." Calais said.

"_Fottiti_!" I snarled.

Calais merely laughed. He then turned to his men.

"Help the Papal guards make sure that this entire place is secure tonight. I understand that the Borgia's last celebration went awry because of a mere Assassin. You men have more sense than these Roman _idioti _so I trust you to do your jobs." Calais said.

"Indeed, _messer_. You have our word!" one of his men replied.

"_Bene_," Calais said. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his side. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

We crossed the Ponte Sant'Angelo and went through the front gates of the Castel Sant'Angelo. It was an enormous fortress where the Borgia family themselves resided. From what I understood, the Papal apartments were on the very top.

All the guests were crowded into a giant courtyard, heavily guarded by Papal guards and the personal guards of Uberon and Calais. There were quite a few Cardinals, courtesans and other people that I didn't recognize, but there were also people I did recognize. At least fifteen of the twenty Venetians were here. I became distressed when I didn't see Colin, Nikolai or any of their close friends.

I was so mad, I didn't even notice when Pope Alexander VI entered the room. The fanfare and the loud speech went right over my head. I was too busy scanning the area, trying to figure out the best way to escape. Since I had on a stupid dress, it would be more difficult for me to flee.

_I can't believe this son of a bitch still wants me after all these years. Why the hell does he even want me so badly? I don't think I'll ever understand it. _I thought. _What's wrong with this idiot? Why can't he take a hint? Fifteen years of rejection should tell him something! Find another fucking girl! I'm obviously not interested!_

After the Pope gave a speech, the revelries began. The men mingled with the courtesans while the servants went around giving out food and drink. I felt my stomach lurch. My dread only increased when Calais turned to me.

"Why don't you relax and have a good time?" He said, handing me a glass of wine. "After all the hard work you have done for the past year, you should enjoy yourself tonight."

I sipped at the wine, pretending like I was really enjoying it.

"You're right." I said.

I watched Calais carefully as we went around the room, talking to other guests. I tried not to show my revulsion as he stuffed his face with food and guzzled down wine like it was going out of style.

It was hard to pretend to listen to the mindless chatter of Calais and the people he conversed with. I absolutely hated having to let him slobber all over me and feel me up. I hadn't ever felt so violated in my life. I kept hoping that by the time he decided to have sex with me, he would be too drunk to.

_Where are you when I need you, Nikolai? _I thought.

"Come with me, _cara_." Calais said.

He staggered over to a group of courtesans that were about to fornicate with some of the Venetian soldiers. I reluctantly followed him over.

"Mind if we join you?" He asked.

"The more the merrier," one of the courtesans smiled. She snuggled up to Calais rather quickly.

_Good God, I'm out of here. _I thought. I started to back away, but Calais grabbed my waist and pulled me into the group.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled.

A servant came up to us and offered us some wine. Like a vile pig, Calais took everything before anyone else could. The other people in the group looked rather irritated.

The servant brushed past me and whispered, "There's poison in his wine."

Before I could reply, she disappeared into the crowd.

_So there is some good in this fetid hell hole. _I thought.

Calais then threw himself onto the courtesan that had allowed him to enter the group. For the moment, I was forgotten. That was just enough time to allow me to make my escape.

As I was trying to detach myself from the group, a couple of the men tried to seduce me and make me stay. They were decent looking men-better looking than the scum I dealt with every day at the tower-but I wasn't interested. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. If I had sex with anyone besides Nikolai, I'd never forgive myself. I wasn't married to Nikolai but he had my heart.

The men started to grab me inappropriately and kiss me, but I pushed them away.

"I told you I wasn't interested!" I snapped. "I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"Come on, beautiful. Why can't you indulge us this one time?" One of the men asked.

"Leave me alone!" I smacked one of the men's as he tried to grab my buttocks.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hands snake underneath my arms and pull me backwards into the shadows. I screamed as loud as I could, but a firm hand slapped over my mouth, muting my scream.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

When my eyes finally adjusted to the shadows, I could see who my savior was. The white robes and hood were unmistakable. This man was an Assassin.

"Who are you?" I breathed. I could barely see his face, but I could tell he wasn't Ezio. The Assassin leader had a face I couldn't ever forget.

"Your savior," He smirked. "Now come on."

My first instinct was to attack this Assassin, rather than cooperate with him. But I pushed the feelings down. If I wanted to escape this fetid hell hole, I'd have to listen to him. Cooperating with an Assassin seemed much better than being defiled by Calais.

The Assassin hid behind one of the pillars and pulled poison darts out of his pocket. Seconds later, the two guards collapsed into a writhing heap on the floor.

I started to walk forwards, but the Assassin indicated for me to stay back. Wordlessly, we watched as two more guards walked up to examine their fallen comrades. When they did, the Assassin shot them down too.

"Let's move." The Assassin said.

The Assassin darted though the doorway like lightning. I was much slower, but I managed to get though before anyone noticed. As soon as I got through the doorway, the Assassin scooped me up and started running.

"Why are you saving me?" I asked. "Don't you know I'm a Templar?"

"A special friend of ours asked me to do this."

"What?"

I yelped in alarm as he threw me into a pile of hay. As I tried to crawl out, I saw him fighting three guards. He dispatched them quickly and came back for me. I was amazed by his speed and efficiency.

"Climb," He shoved me towards a ladder that was leaned against the wall. When I looked up, I saw that it went all the way up to the top of the wall.

"Hurry up!"

I muttered angrily as I scaled the ladder as fast as I could. I felt self-conscious as I climbed. I hoped that he couldn't see underneath my dress. If he could, I hoped he would have the decency not to look.

My heart was beating like a war drum as I was frantically climbing up the ladder. My urgency turned into panic when crossbow bolts flew at us, barely missing us. Just as I made it to the top of the wall, one hit me in the shoulder. I cried out in pain.

"You're fine," The Assassin said, ripping the bolt out of my shoulder. He picked me up again and started to walk towards the other side. When I looked down, I saw the Tiber River below.

"Don't you dare!" I said.

"A little water never hurt anyone." The Assassin smiled mischievously. He flung me into the air.

I screamed the whole way down. It was such a long ways down, I felt like I was falling forever. I hoped the Tiber River was deeper than it looked. I was afraid I'd smack the bottom and be killed instantly.

When I splashed into the river, the shock of the cold water drove the breath out of me. I frantically tried to claw my way to the surface, but for some reason the surface seemed to be getting further away. My lungs screamed for air and my thrashing intensified. My heart pounding so hard in my chest, I thought it was going to explode.

My limbs started to grow weak and I began to feel sleepy. I could feel water start to fill my lungs. I was sure I was drowning now. I was going to die in the river. The very river I had dumped Lucio and Vito into after killing them.

I felt something grab my hand and yank me upwards. By now, I was barely conscious. My eyelids and my body felt like they were made of stone.

Suddenly, I felt myself being dumped onto the riverbank. The Assassin was standing over me, trying to sit me up so I could breathe. He hit me in my back a couple times, and I heaved up the water I had accidentally swallowed. I lay there, coughing and spluttering for a few minutes. My head was pounding and my throat felt like it was raw.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to swim?" The Assassin asked. "You sank like a stone as soon as you hit the water!"

"No," I rasped.

He shook his head. "Are you well enough to find your way back to your friends?"

"Yes." I said. I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled and I fell back down.

The Assassin scanned the area, most likely looking for Borgia guards. He then threw me over his shoulder and went running into the tower. His armor dug uncomfortably into my stomach.

_All of this is so strange. Someone told this man to save me, but who? Nikolai? Colin? How would either of them know that man? Well…whoever that _special friend_ is, I hope I can thank him one day. _I thought. _When Calais finds out I'm gone, he's going to throw a temper tantrum and come get me. I suppose I will just enjoy my freedom until then._

The Assassin carried me all the way back into town. He stopped in an alley just before we reached the tower and put me down. He didn't run off right away. For a few seconds he stood there and stared at me. His dark eyes bore into me, making me feel uncomfortable. I was glad it was too dark for him to notice how red my face was.

"You don't know this, but I see you around the city all the time. You have no idea who I am, but I know you," The Assassin said. "I could've killed you many times, but I chose not to. Consider yourself lucky."

While I stared at him, speechless with confusion, he took off into the night.

After a few minutes of staring into the darkness like an idiot, I finally got up and went inside the tower. At the entrance, Colin and Timon were standing guard. They both looked shocked to see me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Timon gasped.

The two men quickly came up to me. They managed to catch me just before I fell over again.

"Well, I could tell you but I don't know if you would believe me. I don't even know if I believe it myself." I replied.

"Let's get you inside. You look like you have been to hell and back." Colin said.

"I feel like I've been to hell and back." I muttered.

Colin and Timon helped me into the tower. I felt bad for Colin because I could feel him struggling, but he never complained. He helped Timon carry me up the stairs and into my bed.

"Bring her some fresh clothing, please." Colin whispered.

"Right away," Timon responded. He quietly slipped out of the room.

Colin sat down beside of me on my bed.

"I was worried about you all night." He murmured.

"It was horrible…I tried to get away but Calais forced me to stay…" I involuntarily shivered. "The Assassin…he saved me…"

"Are you sure it was an Assassin?" Colin asked.

"Yes! There's no mistaking the Assassin's livery. I just don't understand…he said that a _special friend_ had told him to save me, but he never said who. I'm not sure if I want to know." I said.

Colin had a strange look in his eyes, as if he knew something but wasn't saying anything. I dismissed it quickly. I figured I was just being delusional. After all, I was cold and exhausted.

Timon brought me some fresh clothes to change into. Both of them looked away while I changed. Once I was done, they let me go to bed. I was so tired I fell asleep right away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I woke up feeling like shit. My head was throbbing and my mouth was dry. I groaned as I slowly got out of bed. I went straight down to the mess hall to get something to eat. Perhaps if I ate something I'd feel better.

I scarfed down my breakfast and gulped down water like I hadn't had anything in weeks. The men around me gave me weird looks, but I didn't care.

I sat there for a few minutes, with my face buried in my hands. I was trying to push back the images of the vile orgy. Now that it was morning, I was sure Calais had come to his senses and realized I was gone. It would only be a matter of time before his men found me and dragged me back to the Castel Sant'Angelo.

"There you are!" I heard Colin exclaim. I didn't look up when I heard him sit down beside of me. "Are you alright?"

I let out a sigh and looked at him. He looked genuinely concerned.

"I don't ever want to go through anything like that again." I said.

Colin started rubbing my back, as a friendly gesture to soothe me.

"I hate to break this to you, but Calais knows you 'ditched' him at the party. He's pretty pissed." Colin said quietly.

I groaned, not even trying to contain my anger and annoyance. "How does he already know?" I growled. "He's supposed to be dead!"

Shock crossed Colin's face. "Why would he be dead?"

"Someone at the party poisoned him. As much as I wish I could kill him, I can't. Uberon would execute me immediately." I said.

"Apparently they didn't give him enough poison to kill him," Colin said. "What a shame."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I always found it amusing that Colin hated Calais just as much as I did. Any time I told Nikolai how much I hated Calais, he got mad at me. Colin on the other hand, would agree with me and laugh with me.

"Anyways, I think you should rest up today. You still look shaken." Colin interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm fine-" I protested.

"Stay in bed today. I'm going to take you back upstairs and I expect you to be there when I come back tonight. Alright?" Colin said.

I hesitated. I really didn't want to lay around in bed today. There was always so much to be done. It seemed like nothing actually gone done unless I was the one who did it.

"Alright, you win," I said as I stood up. "But tomorrow, I want to get back to my duties…supposing that Calais doesn't snatch me back up by then."

The two of us walked out of the mess hall and began to walk up to the sleeping quarters.

"Perhaps one day things will be better. Unfortunately we're in the middle of a war right now, and it doesn't look like it's going to end any time soon. If you're lucky, Calais will have moved on by the time the war is over…but if what you say is true, it's not very likely. If he's seriously been after you for fifteen years, that means he's not going to give up so soon." Colin replied.

"Thanks for giving up my hopes, Colin." I muttered.

"No, don't give your hopes up. You know the bastard better than I do. Perhaps someone will kill him during the war." Colin said.

"One of these days I might just kill him myself. No one else seems to have the balls to." I plopped down on my bed. Not many people were in the sleeping quarters at the moment. All the men that were in here were asleep.

I laid down in my bed and let out a long sigh. My bed certainly wasn't that comfortable, but it felt that way right now. I felt uncomfortable when I realized that Colin was staring at me.

"I can see why you drive Calais wild. Men like him are used to getting their way and they're not used to being rejected," Colin said. "You give him a hard time and it just drives him crazy. It makes him want you that much more."

"Well, that certainly doesn't make me feel any better. The whole point of me rejecting him is to make him go away, not to make him try harder!" I grumbled.

Colin chuckled a bit. "Try to get some rest. You're certainly going to need it."

As I watched Colin leave, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Before long, I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I felt much better. I was able to return to my patrolling duties with Colin. This time, we were joined by Timon and another man named Horatio. I remembered him from the first time I went to La Volpe Addormentata with him, Timon, Sergeant Belloni, Nikolai and Colin. That seemed like ages ago.

The four of us patrolled the Pantheon all day. It reminded me of how I used to patrol here with Colin all day every day when we first arrived in Rome. I hated patrolling then and I hated it now. To me, it was a mindless and excruciatingly boring task. The Assassins always managed to get past us anyways, so patrolling was really pointless. I suppose the only purpose it really served was to remind the citizens that we still had control of the city.

As I walked around the Pantheon again and again, I kept thinking that Calais's men were going to come up and snatch me. I was tense the whole day and I jumped at the slightest sound. I don't know what was worse: waiting for Calais to punish me or actually being punished.

When the sun started to set, I was relieved. I had evaded Calais's clutches another day.

"You three go ahead and go back to the tower. I'll catch up with you soon." I said as the three men started to head back to the tower.

Colin looked at me suspiciously. "Do you have some _business _to attend to?"

"Something like that." I said.

"Be careful," Colin whispered. "I can't always save you."

I watched the three men as they headed back to the tower. Once they were out of sight, I began to make my way to the Mausoleum of Augustus. My heart raced as I drew closer to the old ruins.

The shadows became more menacing as the sun sank below the horizon. I slipped inside of the old mausoleum, thinking about just how a few nights ago, I had been in here with Nikolai.

As I looked around, I ran my hands across the old stone walls. I tried to imagine what this place had looked like when it was originally built. I knew it had been built by the Roman Emperor Augustus, back when the Roman Empire was still going strong. Centuries later, this once-great tomb was still standing.

"Looking for me?"

I jumped when I heard Nikolai's voice behind me. When I turned around, I saw him he was slowly approaching me. I could see his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness.

My heart started pounding when he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I've missed you so much," He said, running his hands through my hair. "It's been so hard not being able to see you."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. Whenever I was in his arms, I felt safe and happy. Being with him made me feel like everything was okay.

"Please tell me I'm not going to have to marry Calais," I said. "I hate him so much."

Nikolai kissed me a couple times on my neck, which caused chills to run up my spine.

"Life wouldn't be worth living if I couldn't have you. I know things are hard right now, but everything will be okay one day. I promise." Nikolai replied.

"While I was at that stupid party the other night, Calais said that he was going to force me to marry him once this war is over." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Supposing if he even survives the war," Nikolai scoffed. "I don't see him lasting too long when this war really takes off. He can't fight. All he knows how to do is order men around. He's not good at actually doing things."

"Why didn't you come save me from that horrendous party? Calais almost had his way with me!" I said.

"I was there, you just didn't see me. I was watching you the whole time." Nikolai reached around and grabbed my buttocks. I heard him moan a little when I bit him on his neck.

I felt my face grow hot. "You saw everything?"

"Indeed," Nikolai replied. "I know exactly what happened and who 'rescued' you. I also know who hired that Assassin."

"Who?" I asked.

Nikolai smirked. "A _special friend_. Someone you know very well."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Fourteen

Two months passed. There was no sign of Calais or his men. Every day I became more and more paranoid. I knew Calais was up to no good; he must be planning something. I knew he wouldn't just let me go without there being some sort of catch or consequences later. I knew him too well. He was going to snatch me up when I least expected it! I just knew it.

My routine was exactly the same every day. I patrolled with Colin, Timon and Horacio by the Pantheon from dawn till dusk, and I met Nikolai at the mausoleum every night. Some nights I didn't sleep at all, but I didn't mind. I'd much rather spend time with Nikolai than sleep. For once in my life, my reality was better than my dreams.

The more time I spent with Nikolai, the more I fell in love with him. I hated having to sneak around to see him, but it was better than not being able to see him at all.

My friendship with Colin was growing deeper as well. I loved spending my days with Colin and my nights with Nikolai. Right now, everything seemed to be going great.

Or so I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up this morning and ate breakfast, just like I did any other day. But today, I just didn't feel right. My stomach was cramping horrendously and I couldn't keep any food down. I never said anything to anyone about it. Not even Colin. I didn't think it was anything serious, so I didn't want to make it into a big deal.

Right as I finished eating, one of Captain Pietro's most trusted men approached my table. His name was Favian Brunelli. I didn't know him very well, but I always saw him guarding the door to Captain Pietro's quarters. I was surprised to see him downstairs.

"You two," Favian said. "The captain wants you to join the mission to _Colli Albani_. You are to meet Captain Donatus Audino at the _Porta Nomentana_. He will tell you what to do."

Without waiting for us to respond, he left the room.

"Well, I suppose we better find the others that are going on the mission. I don't want to get left behind." Colin said.

We got up and went to search for the others. We found them standing outside the tower's entrance. I was enraged to see that Quinton and two of his goons were included in the mission as well. The two other men were Timon and Horatio. I was disappointed to see that Nikolai wasn't coming along.

_I suppose the captain is going to keep Nikolai as close by as possible. Why waste a wonderful lieutenant when you have a shitty sergeant as your disposal?_ I thought.

"We're going to get to see a machine gun, designed by Leonardo da Vinci himself!" Horatio exclaimed.

"It's too bad you won't get to meet the man yourself. You never will!" Quinton snickered.

Horatio seemed unaffected by the bitter sergeant's words, which seemed to irritate him. I laughed inwardly.

"Let's go. We have to be there no later than tomorrow afternoon." Quinton growled.

The seven of us loaded up our things onto our horses and then rode off down the street. We had to ride our horses ridiculously hard just to keep up with the breakneck pace Quinton had set. I knew we had a lot of ground to cover, but at the same time, I hated being cruel to animals. It didn't feel right.

XXXXXXXXXX

We rode through the streets of Rome all day. Quinton didn't let us stop for the night. He made us find new horses and ride through the night. Once the morning came, we switched horses again and continued to ride.

By the time we reached _Porta Nomentana_, I was utterly exhausted. I could see that the men were too, but no one said anything. We hastily went to meet Captain Donatus Audino.

Donatus was waiting for us at the gates with four of his men. Donatus himself was wearing the heavy armor and a helmet of a Papal guard. His face and entire body were concealed by the massive armor. On his chest plate, he had the insignia of the Borgia. It was easy to tell he was Captain Audino. The other four men's' armor wasn't nearly as elaborate as his.

"I suppose you are the men I've been waiting on?" Captain Audino asked.

"_Sί_," Quinton replied. "What are our orders?"

"Go to _Colli Albani_ and give this to Captain Monetti," Captain Audino said. "While you are there, it's your job to help keep an eye on the engineers. It's especially important that they are guarded and supervised, so that they can get their job done without interference."

"_Sί capitano_," Quinton said.

Captain Audino then turned to his men. "Open the gates!" he ordered.

The four men quickly opened the gates for us. Once we were inside, they closed them.

We rode our horses for about twenty more kilometers before they were finally able to rest. As soon as we arrived in _Colli Albani_, we went straight to find Captain Monetti. He was dressed in the livery of a Papal guard just like Captain Audino.

"This is for you, _capitano_." Quinton handed the letter to the captain. "It's from Captain Audino."

"_Eccellente_. Has Captain Audino told you about what's going on here?" Captain Monetti said.

"_Sί_. He told us to help you keep an eye on the engineers and to guard this town." Quinton said.

"These machines were designed by Leonardo da Vinci himself for the Borgia. Once the engineers finish building them, we will get to test them out. If you all do a good enough job, you might get to test fire one yourself." Captain Monetti said.

"_Sί capitano_," Quinton said. "When shall we start?"

"Right now. I want you to be on guard duty until dawn. My men will show you to your posts." Captain Monetti responded.

_Oh great, we get to stand around until the sun rises! I hope to God I don't pass out by then. _I thought.

The five men that were around the captain approached us. They placed each of us at different posts throughout the town. Me, Colin and Timon got placed on the rooftops while Quinton, his two goons and Horatio were placed somewhere on the ground. I could see Colin from where I was, but no one else from my group. The other men I saw where Captain Monetti's men.

As I gazed down from the rooftops, I started to wonder if this was what the Assassin's felt like when they run around on the roofs in Rome.

_Perhaps we should start learning how to free run like the Assassins do. They have that advantage over us because most of us can't free run. I know I certainly can't. _I thought.

I looked at the lake in the distance. I could faintly hear the water lapping the dock. A cool breeze drifted off of the water. I took a deep breath and let out a small sigh of happiness. The air here felt fresher and cleaner than that of Rome, and it was a lot quieter here. For a moment, I wished I could live out my days in a place like this, rather than the massive and bustling city of Rome.

_Perhaps Nikolai and I can find a nice, quiet place like this to live once the war is over. _I thought. _But I'd like for it to be in Venice. My heart will always be there._

I paced around on the rooftop all night, lost in my thoughts. My pleasant thoughts were disturbed when the painful cramps returned. I was starting to think this was more serious than I had first thought.

_After my duties here are over, I will speak to Nikolai about this, if it's still a problem by then anyways. _I thought. _Of course, I might just be worrying too much. Perhaps I'm just stressed out…yes, that's it. The stress of having to worry about my duties and Calais are getting to me. That's all._

When the sun came up, we were finally able to sleep. I was so exhausted, I went right to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next week, we did the same thing every single day. We kept the same guard posts from dusk until dawn. I didn't get to speak to Colin much. We were always on guard duty. When we weren't doing that, we were asleep.

I was still pestered by cramps and nausea, which seemed to hit me when I least expected it. I realized that the less I ate, the less they bothered me. So I stopped eating. Colin seemed to notice my changes in appetite and behavior, but he never said anything.

On the seventh day, Captain Audino finally allowed us to see the machine gun that the engineers had been working on. I was impressed by what I saw. It was a massive chariot with a huge machine gun mounted on the rear. It could turn in any direction, allowing the user to be able to shoot attackers coming from any direction. The machine's rate of fire was much faster than a typical pistol, but I felt it could be much faster.

There were two of the machine guns. Neither was completely finished, but they were ready to start being tested. I hoped I'd get the chance to test fire one sometime soon.

"It's important that we protect the blueprints," Captain Audino was saying. "Once these things are perfected, Cesare will want to use them in battle. That means we will have to produce hundreds and hundreds more!"

"When will we begin testing them, _capitano_?" one of the captain's men asked.

"When the engineers tell us they're ready. In the meantime, get back to your duties!" The captain snapped.

Some of the men grumbled, while others kept their mouths shut. I looked at the machines one last time and returned to my post. I was getting excited just thinking about testing one of them out.

_With machines like those, we can annihilate our enemies with ease! _I thought.

I scrambled back up to my post on top of one of the roofs. By the time I got up there, I was already out of breath. My lack of eating seemed to already be weakening me.

I paced around the roof top, imagining myself firing one of the machine guns. By the looks of it, it would take one person to steer the horses and another to operate the gun. Perhaps Colin and I would get to test one of the machine guns together.

I started to hear a faint hissing noise beneath me, which sounded like it was coming from below. I peered down below. Three guards were standing a few feet away from barrels of gunpowder. Directly underneath me were the two machine guns.

_It must be the men working. Either that or I'm just hearing things. _I thought.

I started to get concerned when the noise grew louder.

_What the hell are they doing down there? They better be careful near all that damn gunpowder!_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a massive explosion underneath me and a tremor seemed to shake everything around me. I then heard the screams of men. The building I was standing on started to crumble rapidly. I screeched when the roof started to cave in. I frantically tried to get down, but I lost my footing and plummeted to the ground. I laid there for a moment, stunned.

Seconds later, one of the machine gun chariots burst out of the crumbling building. Two horses were tied to the front end. I saw two men on it, one steering the horses and the other was going back to the machine gun itself.

I struggled to my feet, only to be knocked down again when someone flew by on a horse. I cussed angrily. My heart sank when I realized the man on the horse was Ezio himself.

"_Assassino! Assassino!_" I yelled.

Several soldiers came running over to see what the commotion was. I started hearing them scream in terror when they realized the first machine gun was destroyed and the other was missing.

"What the hell happened?" Quinton demanded.

"Apparently the Assassin was able to sneak past all of you and blow up one of the machines. A couple men took off in the second one. The Assassin is right behind them." I said.

"Good God! We have to stop them!" Timon gasped.

Soldiers started running everywhere, hastily trying to find a horse and pursue the Assassin. It was hard to think in the midst of such a fray, much less do anything.

"Are you alright? I saw you fall from the roof and I tried to get over here as fast as I could." Colin panted. His blue eyes were wide with fear and concern.

"Yes, my back hurts is all." I said.

Colin gasped in horror when he saw the dead bodies of the soldiers who had gotten caught in the explosion. Their backs were shredded up from wooden splinters from the gunpowder barrels and shards of stone that had flown off the building. Their blood glistened in the dim light.

He then looked at what was left of the building that had housed the two machine guns. Now that I thought about it, I was very lucky I had survived. The roof itself had protected me from the actual explosion itself.

"How the hell did the Assassin get past all of us?" Colin wondered aloud. "The blueprints…they're destroyed! Oh Cesare is going to have our heads when he finds out!"

"Let's go try to save the remaining one. If we can save that one, perhaps we can use it as a model for the rest." I said.

"Are you well enough to ride?" Colin asked.

"We don't have time to worry about that," I said. "_Andiamo!_"

The two of us found horses and we quickly ran off to join the pursuit. The horses we were on were covered in heavy armor, so they were a lot slower than what we were accustomed to. I hoped that we would be able to catch up to Ezio and stop him from stealing our machine gun.

We rode our horses hard through the forest. They had to jump over plenty of debris and dead bodies. From the looks of it, most of the men who had tried to stop Ezio had been shot down. I hoped he wasn't in command of the machine gun yet. If we reached him before he got ahold of the machine gun, we had a better chance of stopping him.

Up ahead, I started to hear the report of a gun. Judging by how loud it was, it sounded like it was the machine gun.

"I see them up ahead!" Colin said.

Once we broke out of the forest, I could see the machine gun up ahead. Just as I feared, Ezio had already gotten ahold of it. He was shooting down any men that dared to come near.

"How the hell are we going to stop him?" I asked.

"We'll have to figure out how to get close enough to the chariot so we can jump on. Once we get on, we can throw him off." Colin replied.

"Why not kill him?" I inquired.  
"He'll die from the fall. The horses are going pretty fast." Colin said.

I knew the horses were going as fast as they could, but I wished they could run faster. It was extremely important for us to save Leonardo's war machine. The Borgia would need something like that to win their wars.

My horse screamed all of a sudden, and I was thrown right over the horse's head. I skidded several feet in the dirt road. I rolled out of the way just before the horse's body came crashing down on me. I felt blood ooze from my face and hands.

Colin immediately turned his horse around and came to my aid.

"Come on, we need to keep going." Colin helped me on his horse and we continued to pursue Ezio. I had to wrap my arms around his waist to prevent myself from flying off the back. My new injuries stung like something fierce, but otherwise I believed I was fine. I was just in tremendous pain.

I started to see the machine gun up ahead. I saw Ezio relinquish control of the gun and hop into the front to steer the horses. I was surprised when I saw him unhitch the horses from the chariot itself and then jump onto one of them. The chariot and gun skidded to a halt in the middle of the road. Just when I thought we were going to get to save the war machine, I saw Ezio turn and shoot the gunpowder barrels that were on the chariot. The machine exploded and was quickly engulfed with flames. Colin's horse halted and screamed in terror. When it reared, I had to tighten my grip of Colin so I wouldn't slide off.

"_Cazzo_!" Colin exclaimed.

The two of us watched Ezio disappear over the bridge. He barely made it onto the other side. The bridge itself had crumbled away.

"I guess we better head back to _Colli Albani_. There might be a few soldiers left there." Colin sighed.

We rode back into town with our hearts heavy as stone. We had failed our mission. Captain Audino and Captain Monetti would be extremely pissed at us.

When we arrived back in town, we saw absolutely no soldiers there. No one was there. All the soldiers must have either died in the pursuit or the explosion.

"It looks like we're the only ones who survived," Colin murmured. "We're lucky to have survived, but we probably won't be alive much longer. I'm sure we're going to get punished for this."

"We'll worry about that once we get back to Rome. For now, let's get the hell out of here." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

*This is the revised edition for chapter 15. The first version just sucked so bad, I had to totally rewrite it. This version is much better!*

Chapter Fifteen

"So let me get this straight," Captain Pietro said. "Somehow, one lone Assassin managed to sneak into town, destroy the war machine's blueprints and destroy _both_ prototypes?"

"_Sί capitano_. I think you're underestimating the Assassins-" Colin replied.

"So now you're speaking highly of them? What's next? You're going to join their ranks? The two of you sicken me! I can't send you off to accomplish the simplest of tasks! I don't even know why I bother!" The captain roared.

"_Perdonatemi fratello_, but they're right. And the Assassins destroyed the naval canon too. You know they're going to go after the bomber and tank next." Valentino da Siena, Pietro's twin brother, said.

Captain Pietro let out an exasperated sigh. "Basically all the Borgia towers have been overthrown by the Assassins. They manage to thwart everything we do! It's like they always know what we're going to do and when we're going to do it. I'm starting to think that there are spies amongst our ranks."

Colin went pale. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure out how to flush them out," Captain Valentino said. "Why don't you put your most trusted men on the job? You seem to think pretty highly of Lieutenant Azarov."

My pulse quickened at the mention of Nikolai's name. I hadn't seen him in over two weeks. I was dying to see him again.

"_Va bene_. You two get out of here. Go find something else to do." Captain Pietro waved us away.

Colin and I left the two brothers alone. We went downstairs to the mess hall to wait for dinner. Before long, it would be time to go to sleep. I didn't plan on going to bed after eating. I planned on looking for Nikolai.

"The nerve of that man! He's lucky that any of us still listen to him." Colin growled.

My stomach churned when I started to smell food. I was ravenous, but I was afraid I'd vomit if I ate. It would be extremely embarrassing to heave in front of so many people.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left. Are you alright?" Colin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said quickly. I forced a smile so he wouldn't be suspicious, but it seemed to only make him more suspicious.

"I know it's rude for me to pry into your business…but I can't help but to notice your _changes._" Colin said slowly, as if he were choosing his words with care. "I haven't seen you eat in weeks."

"I'm fine Colin, I promise." I said.

"I really don't think you are. But I don't want to make you mad so I'm not going to _force_ you to go to a doctor. I just wish you would." Colin replied.

"Whatever has afflicted me will pass. I don't have time to worry about such things and neither do you." I snapped.

Colin let out a small sigh. He didn't say anything while we ate our food. I felt bad for snapping at him, but I just didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of nothing. I felt fine…for the most part.

After we finished eating, Colin went straight to bed. I went to look for Nikolai. I had missed him a lot.

I warily walked through the alleys, searching for Nikolai. Part of me hoped that he was already at the mausoleum, waiting for me. But another part of me knew that he most likely wasn't. He was probably on an important mission or something. Still, I looked anyways. I wouldn't be able to rest until I knew for sure.

I stood outside the mausoleum, peering into the darkness. There was a small gate at the entrance, but it could easily be scaled. There were plenty of ways to get into the old mausoleum. The tiny metal gate at the front wasn't much of a deterrent for me.

I started to hear footsteps in the distance. It sounded like the footsteps of multiple soldiers. Perhaps three or four. I debated whether or not I should hide, or wait to see if it was Nikolai.

"Why are you out here alone? Especially at this hour?"

I jumped. Too late! I had already been spotted. I slowly turned around. Much to my relief, it was Nikolai. He was accompanied by two men.

"I…I just got back from my mission in _Colli Albani_," I stammered. "I-"

"I will take you back to the tower," Nikolai cut me off. "Men, you can go ahead and go. I need to speak with Alyth for a moment."

"Lieutenant, I'm not trying to question your authority, but I don't think you should be spending so much time with her. Our duties come first." One of the men said.

"There is nothing but friendship between the two of us, corporal. Like I said, go back to the tower. I need to speak to Alyth in private." Nikolai said.

For a moment, I worried that the two men were going to disobey Nikolai. They stood there, staring at the two of us. After a few tense seconds, the two of them backed down and left.

Nikolai and I didn't move until the two men were out of sight. Once we were sure they were gone, we slipped into the mausoleum.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Nikolai hugged me and kissed me fiercely. Suddenly, he took a step back and looked at me. "Have you lost weight? I mean, I'm not saying you were fat before but you look a lot thinner than I remember."

"I'm fine, Nikolai. Perhaps I lost some weight while I was in _Colli Albani_. We stayed busy for two weeks straight. There wasn't much time for eating or sleeping." I snapped.

"There's no need to get feisty. I'm just worried about you." Nikolai said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been stressed out. I think the stress is finally catching up to me." I sighed.

Nikolai ran his hand through my hair. "What are you so worried about?" he asked.

"A lot of things…I'm mostly worried about Calais coming to get me. He can strike when I least expect it!"

Nikolai let out a small laugh. "He's probably being put to work at the Castel Sant'Angelo. There's no way the Borgia are letting him and his father sit up in there without doing something. So I really don't think you have anything to worry about right now."

"I hope you're right," I murmured. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you…if Calais finds out about us…he's going to kill us for sure."

"He won't find out. We've been extremely careful." Nikolai kissed me a few times on my neck.

"But those two men you were just with…I think they're suspicious of us." I said.

"They won't tell our secret. Most of the men in the tower are loyal to me, not Captain Pietro. I could take over if I wanted to." He replied. He pulled me close to him and started biting my neck.

I pushed him away a little so I could look at his face. "Are you really considering taking over the tower? What about the men who are loyal to Captain Pietro? They will never let you get away with killing the captain!"

He pulled me close again and continued to kiss and bite my neck. "You don't need to worry about a thing. Just relax and let me do all the work."

_Isn't that what I usually do?_ I wanted to say, but I didn't. I suppose Nikolai would make a much better captain than Captain Pietro. He was strong and fearless, until Captain Pietro. He had to be the most paranoid individual I'd ever met. It blew my mind that he was even still alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

All week, everyone seemed to be on edge. Captain Pietro had everyone convinced that there were spies among us, so the men were starting to turn on each other. It was getting harder for me to meet Nikolai at night, but I still took every chance I could to see him. I couldn't stay away from him. I loved him too much.

When I got up this morning my stomach ached so badly, I had to sit on the edge of my bed, doubled over. I waited for the pain to pass before trying to get up. This had happened plenty of times before, but never this severe. I was starting to wonder if something really was wrong with me.

Once the pain subsided enough for me to get up, I went downstairs. Colin was already eating.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Colin asked. He didn't look at me.

"No," I said, sitting down across from him. "Why would I?"

"Because you need to," Colin replied.

"Why?" I said.

Colin was quiet for a moment, most likely choosing his words carefully so that he wouldn't offend me. "What if you have something seriously wrong with you? Perhaps a disease of some sort? You're an important member of the Order. I'd be lost without you."

"Where would I have gotten a disease from? I haven't slept with anyone here." I said.

"Well, if you contracted something it most likely would've been from Nikolai. You know as well as I do that he's slept with numerous women in his life."

"I didn't catch anything from Nikolai!" I spat. "Why the hell would he cheat on me?"

As soon as I said that, I regretted it immediately. Colin didn't look surprised one bit.

"So you _have_ been sleeping with him." Colin said.

"Why is that any of your business?" I hissed.

"Oh I already knew. I've known for a while now. I just wanted to hear you say it yourself." Colin responded.

I felt both furious and awkward. Had he been spying on me? I had been so sure that no one knew about me and Nikolai. Could it be possible that Colin wasn't the only one that knew?

Before I could reply, both Captain Pietro and Captain Valentino entered the room. I was shocked to see Captain Pietro out of his quarters. Everyone else in the room looked shocked as well.

Right after the two brothers had entered the room, a surge of soldiers entered behind them. It was so packed in the mess hall, every single chair was filled. This was the first time I had seen it so full in months.

"Good everyone is here," Captain Pietro said. "Now that I have your attention, there's an important announcement my brother would like to make."

Captain Valentino looked around at the gathered soldiers. "As you all have noticed, Borgia towers have been felled left and right. As of right now, there are only four left. My tower was burned to the ground a couple weeks ago. So as you can see, my remaining men and I have been living here with you for the time being. Anyways, it's time for us to start taking the Assassin forces down. Pietro and I have decided that the best way to start is by attacking the thieves' guild located at La Volpe Addormentata. Now that we know for sure that the thieves' guild is operating from there, we shall eliminate them…."

Murmurs of approval rippled through the gathered men. My jaw dropped in astonishment. Captain Pietro had known that the thieves' guild was running La Volpe Addormentata for months now. How the hell did they just now_ know for sure_?

"….first thing in the morning, we will organize the mission. I will be leading this mission, so whoever goes will have to answer to me. Captain Pietro will be staying behind with those of you that don't go," Captain Valentino went on. "_Capisci?_"

"_Sί capitano_," the men responded, almost in unison.

"_Bene_. Now you may resume your meal." Captain Pietro said.

Once the two captains left, everyone returned to their meal. It grew extremely loud very quickly.

"Attacking the thieves' guild, huh? Shouldn't we have done that months ago?" Colin muttered.

"I hope we get to go." I could barely contain my excitement.

"I don't. It's going to be a massacre." Colin said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"The Assassins will come to the thieves' aid. You said it yourself: La Volpe is a personal friend of Ezio. That means there's always Assassins standing by, ready to help defend La Volpe Addormentata," Colin said.

"Well…" I said. "Enough of us should be going so that we can wipe out any resistance."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. If you go you're most likely going to die. But hey, why listen to me? You never do anyways." Colin remarked. He got up and left the room.

I stared after him, bewildered. It wasn't like him to say something like that. He was always so optimistic and cheery. Something wasn't right.

_What the hell does he mean? _I wondered. _How does he know whether or not the Assassins are going to be there? Sure, I saw one last time we went and I saw Ezio the first time we went, but that was it. What makes him think that they're going to be a mass of them there? _

I decided to get up and leave the mess hall. It was way too crowded and noisy for me. Perhaps I could catch up to Colin and ask him what he meant.

I rushed down the stairs and out to the street. Just as I went outside, I saw Colin disappear around into an alley.

_Where is he going? _I thought.

I followed him from a distance, doing my best to make sure he didn't see me. The last thing I needed was Colin thinking that I was spying on him and that I didn't trust him. Well, I guess I was spying on him. But that didn't mean I didn't trust him. I just wanted to see where he was going.

To my surprise, he never looked back once. He kept walking down the streets like he was absolutely confident of himself. The longer I followed him, the more uneasy I became. It seemed he was heading for Tiber Island. I hoped he wasn't, but it was certainly starting to seem that way.

Suddenly, he started running. I struggled to keep up with him. He was much faster than he looked. He ran pell-mell across the _Ponte Cestio_. I saw him disappear into a crowd at the end of the bridge. I cussed in frustration. I had lost him.

_Goddamn it Colin, _I thought. _Whatever you're doing, you don't need to be so sneaky about it!_

I stopped at the end of the _Ponte Cestio_ and waited for Colin. Hopefully, he would come back this way so I could stop him and ask him what he was up to.

XXXXXXXXXX

I waited most of the day for Colin to come by. He appeared around noon. He didn't seem to be in as big of a rush this time. He was casually walking across the bridge.

"Colin!" I called.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around warily.

"Over here!" I said.

He finally spotted me, leaning against the side of the bridge. At first, it looked like he was going to come over to me but then he took off running as fast as he could. I ran after him. Now I was determined to find out what he had been up to.

"Colin! Stop running!" I shouted.

He didn't slow down at all. He tried to throw me off his trail by going down alleys and through crowds, but I was able to keep him within my sights.

"Colin dammit, it's just me!" I yelled.

I finally managed to catch up to Colin. I tackled him when he came around a corner. He struggled and cussed angrily. It took all my strength just to keep him down.

"Why the hell were you running away from me?" I demanded.

Colin finally stopped struggling. He just lay there, staring at me.

"Why were you running from me?" I repeated.

"I…I had to talk to someone." Colin said.

"Who?" I narrowed my eyes.

"If I tell you, you're going to think I've betrayed the Order. I haven't! I'm not the traitor! I swear it!" Colin suddenly started to panic.

"If I let you up, will you calmly explain to me what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes." Colin replied.

I helped him to his feet. We sat down on a bench nearby. "Please tell me what's going on."

"If I tell you…you're going to have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?" Colin said.

"I promise," I said.

Colin took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I was talking to an Assassin."

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe he was talking to the enemy!

"It's not what you think. That Assassin…you remember that Assassin who saved you from Calais's party?" Colin asked.

"Yes," I said warily.

"Well I hired him to save you." Colin murmured.

Again, I was at loss for words. I didn't want to believe that Colin was associating with an Assassin. If he was passing along important information about the Order to him, he would tell the other Assassins. He'd be betraying the Order.

"Please tell me you're not giving the Assassins important information." I said.

Colin looked shocked. "Why would I do that?"

"Well why are you talking to him in the first place?" I asked.

"Because…he's my cousin," Colin said.

I looked at him for a long moment. I wanted to believe him, but I didn't know if I could.

"If he's your cousin then why is he an Assassin while you're a Templar?" I asked.

Colin seemed to be hesitating. "I don't know. We were just brought up differently."

My mind was reeling as I tried to comprehend what Colin was saying. How could he _just be friends_ with an Assassin? Surely there was more going on there. Either he was giving Colin information or Colin was giving him information. I suspected the latter.

"I don't know what to think…" I said slowly. "You're either going to have to stop talking to him or leave the Order. What if someone else finds out what you have been doing? They'll accuse you of treason and execute you! I don't want to lose you."

Colin shook his head. "If you don't give my secret away, I won't give yours away. Calais would kill you and Nikolai both if he found out about you two." He warned.

My breath caught. I had forgotten that Colin knew me and Nikolai's dirty little secret. He was perfectly capable of telling Calais at any given time. I was extremely lucky that he hadn't already.

"Alright. No one has to know a thing." I said.

"Good," Colin stood up. "I suggest we start patrolling before someone gets suspicious."

The two of us started circling the block, pretending to have been patrolling all morning. Neither of us talked much. I couldn't stop thinking about what Colin told me. The more I thought about it, the less sense it made to me.

_Perhaps it is possible for Colin to be related to an Assassin…but it doesn't make sense. Why is Colin a Templar if his cousin is an Assassin? What if they have to face each other one day? _I wondered. _What if someone else finds out? Or worse yet, what if Colin really is a spy for the Assassins? What if he has been a spy this whole time? _

I pushed the thought from my mind. It made no sense for Colin to be a spy.

_Perhaps it's the Assassin that's the spy…yes, that's it. That has to be it. Colin would never be a spy. He's not like that. He's honest and hardworking…right? _I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

~For those of you that are still reading, thank you for your continued support! Even if you don't review, your views are still appreciated =^.^=

Chapter Sixteen

Captain Valentino woke us all up as soon as the sun's light began to appear over the horizon. I heard many of the men cussing angrily. They weren't used to being woke up in this fashion. I couldn't blame them for being ill. I was pissed off too.

The captain made everyone gather in the mess hall again. Once everyone was seated and quiet, Captain Valentino began to speak. Nikolai was standing right beside of him.

"Lieutenant Azarov and I have decided who all will go on the mission," Captain Valentino said. "Lieutenant, if you would."

Nikolai stepped forwards. He began calling out all those that would be going on the mission. I was overjoyed when my name was called. Colin looked like he died a little inside when his name was called.

Once Nikolai was finished, Captain Valentino spoke again.

"Those of you that just had their names called, meet me outside. The rest of you can go back to bed." Captain Valentino said.

The mess hall quickly became chaotic. Everyone was trying to leave the room, but they were going in different directions. I had to grab Colin's arm and pull him downstairs so he wouldn't try to escape among the fray. I knew full well he didn't want to join the mission, but he had no choice. He couldn't disobey orders. Plus, I wanted him to go anyways. I needed to test his loyalties. It felt shameful to even question his loyalty, but I really needed to know.

Some of us loaded up in wagons while others rode on horseback. Colin and I sat in the back of the wagon along with Markos and Alonzo. I recognized a few other faces, most of which I didn't like. When I saw Daveon and Aaric, I started to feel extremely uncomfortable. For some reason, their presence made me ill at ease. It always had. Even after a year of not seeing them much, I still hated being around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trip down to La Volpe Addormentata felt like it had taken forever. The whole way there, Colin looked like he was struggling to remain calm. He was biting his lower lip so hard, it was bleeding. He didn't seem to notice, which disturbed me a little.

I was nervous and excited about getting to participate in another battle. It had been a while since I had gotten to fight. I was looking forwards to this.

Upon arrival, those of us in the wagons immediately jumped out and ran to the tavern. About halfway there, I started to see thieves appearing out of nowhere. They were all armed with their typical daggers, knives and stilettos. More and more seemed to pop up everywhere, easily surrounding those of us that were on foot.

The fact that we were already being attacked surprised the hell out of me. But what really frightened me was the Assassins that were standing on the rooftops. A few were already dropping down on us from above. Others were aiming their crossbows at us.

_Holy shit. Colin was right! This is going to be a fucking massacre! _I thought.

I craned my neck, trying to search for Colin or Nikolai among the fray. While I was distracted, a thief came up to me and stabbed me in my side. I quickly unsheathed my short sword and slashed at the thief. He was so fast that none of my attacks were landing. He scooted around me and tried to get behind me. I was able to block his blow just in time before stabbed me in my kidney. I grabbed his arm before he could dart away, and I stabbed him in the throat. Bright red blood sprayed my face as I jerked my sword out and kicked him away.

When that thief fell, two more took his place. They slashed at me with their daggers, darting in to try to stab me and jumping back before I could retaliate.

_They're going to kill us all. _I thought.

Suddenly, I saw a couple smoke bombs fly into the middle of the chaos. I sliced the arm off of one of the thieves that were attacking me and I kicked the other in the stomach. I managed to get out of the way before the smoke reached me. The men that weren't able to get away quick enough were blinded by the dense smoke. I could hear them coughing and cussing.

Once the smoke started to clear, I tried to rejoin the battle. Just as I was about to stab an Assassin in the back, I felt someone grab me and throw me to the ground. I hit the ground so hard that the breath was driven from my lungs.

When I looked up, I saw Ezio looming over me. He had his hidden blades extended, ready to stab me. I screamed in terror and tried to scramble to my feet. However he was much faster than I was. He kicked my legs out from under me, causing me to land on my face into the dirt.

I prepared myself to die. I closed my eyes and waiting for him to deliver the death blow. I laid there for a few minutes, waiting. But it never came. I turned over and looked around. I gasped when I saw Nikolai and Ezio wrestling with each other.

"Nikolai!" I cried. I tried to come to his aid, but two thieves blocked my path.

I was so desperate to reach Nikolai that I tried to hurry up and finish the thieves off. Being hasty with the two thieves was a terrible mistake. One of them cut my leg open and another tried to slit my throat. His blade missed my throat by a mere inch.

"Retreat!" Captain Valentino ordered. "_Ritirarsi!_"

When the two thieves turned away, I stabbed one of them in the back. He screamed in agony and collapsed onto his companion. I stabbed him again, this time impaling both of them on my sword this time.

I put my foot on the first thief's back and wrenched my sword free. Blood oozed from the two thieves, pooling beneath them. Their eyes were already starting to glaze over.

Templars everywhere were trying to disentangle themselves from their enemies and run towards Captain Valentino, but half of them were shot down by the Assassin archers.

Nikolai and Ezio were still fighting fiercely. Nikolai had Ezio pinned down. For a moment, it looked like Nikolai was going to win. When Nikolai was preparing to stab Ezio in the throat, the Assassin leader viciously kicked Nikolai in the chest. Nikolai was sent flying back a few feet. His sword flew out of his hands and impaled a fleeing thief. His leg was cut right off. The thief collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony. He was clutching his bleeding stump.

I ran over to Nikolai to try to help him up. A crossbow bolt pierced through my boot and went straight through my foot. I yelped in pain.

Nikolai struggled to his feet and scooped me up in his arms. He made a run for one of the wagons. Right before we reached one, several of them exploded. Those of us that weren't killed by the flying pieces of wood and metal were flung back a few feet.

When Nikolai and fell, I rolled out of his arms. Frightened horses ran by, screaming in terror. I could feel the ground vibrate as they ran.

I started to feel the heat from the flames. I looked around frantically for Nikolai. Smoke from the fire began to waft towards me, obscuring my sight. I wheezed painfully when I accidentally inhaled some of the smoke.

I spotted Nikolai about a yard away. He was lying eerily still. Flames were rapidly approaching him, threatening to burn him alive. I scrambled to my feet and started to run towards him. As long as I was still alive, I'd never let Nikolai die. I'd gladly give my life up just to save him. He was just that important to me.

Before I reached him, flames jumped up, blocking my way. I tried to find a way around to get to him, but I couldn't see one. There was so much smoke and flames that it was difficult for me to see.

"Nikolai!" I screamed. I'd never be able to live with myself if I allowed him to burn to death. Life would no longer have meaning for me if I lost him.

I started to consider running through the fire to save him. I hoped that if I ran fast enough, I wouldn't get burnt too badly. Even if I did, it would be worth the sacrifice. I needed Nikolai and the Order did as well.

Just as I was preparing myself to run into the fire, I saw someone jump into the flames and pick Nikolai up. At first, I couldn't tell who it was. Nikolai's savior ran courageously though the raging flames and carried him to safety. Once they were away from the fire, I could see who it was. It was Colin.

I saw Colin place Nikolai into one of the wagon's that hadn't gotten blown up. Nikolai was still unconscious. I held my breath as I looked at him. I wanted him to wake up so badly. I feared that he was already dead.

"Colin," I said. "You saved Nikolai?"

Colin wiped the sweat from his brow. Other than being covered in soot and dirt, he seemed to be unscathed.

"Are you alright?" Colin asked, ignoring my question.

"Yes…I'm fine." I coughed. In reality, I wasn't. I was bleeding profusely and my lungs ached from the smoke I inhaled.

Colin helped me into the wagon and examined me. He gasped when he saw the gash in my side.

"I'll look for more survivors. Then I will get all of us out of here." Colin murmured.

I watched as Colin went around, searching for survivors among the flames and debris. For the first time, I realized just how brave he was. I felt hypnotized as I watched him search through the carnage and help his comrades to safety. Any doubt that I had about his loyalty before were gone in an instant. There was no way Colin could be a spy for the Assassins. Someone as compassionate and valiant as him couldn't possibly be a traitor.

Once Colin saved as many men as he could, he jumped into the front of the wagon and led us away. There were so few survivors left that we all fit in one wagon. The men were either unconscious or almost there.

As we rode off into the gathering darkness, my eyes grew heavy. Before long, I sank into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I found myself in my bed in the tower. I sat up and looked around. Many other men were lying in bed, either groaning in pain or were still asleep. I saw Colin talking to one of the doctors. When he saw that I was awake, he came over to me.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I was worried that you weren't going to make it. You were pretty badly injured."

I looked underneath my covers. My left side and my leg was bandaged up, as well as my foot. I could see blood starting to seep through the bandages.

"I'll get the doctor to treat your wounds again." Colin said.

While Colin went to fetch the doctor, I looked around the room, trying to see Nikolai. I was disappointed when I couldn't see him from where I was.

The doctor took the soiled bandages off and cleaned my wounds. I hissed in pain when he poured stinging liquid onto my wounds. He dabbed at them several times with cotton wads and then put fresh bandages on.

"For the most part, your injuries aren't that bad. It's nothing you can't recover from," The doctor said. "Colin, why don't you fetch her something to eat and drink?"

"Right away," Colin looked at me one last time, and then left.

A few seconds after Colin left the room, the doctor returned his attention to me.

"While I've been treating you these past few days…I noticed something…" The doctor said. He seemed to be hesitating.

"What?" I asked. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Was I deformed? Was there something wrong with me?

He hesitated for a few more seconds. "I believe you're pregnant."

I was rendered speechless. At that moment, I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach as hard as they could.

"How do you know that?" I flustered.

"Don't tell me you don't already know," the doctor said. "From what Colin has told me, you've been showing the symptoms for the past three months. And by the way your belly is swelling…well, I think you know."

I lay back in my bed and closed my eyes. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. In the back of my mind, I had already known. I had known for a while now, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that I'd have to give up my duties to the Order to raise a child…I didn't want to. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I wanted to be a soldier.

Before I could say anything, Colin returned. The doctor left.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked. I couldn't see him because my hands were covering his face, but by the tone of his voice, he sounded rather anxious.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to appear like nothing was wrong. I wasn't ready to tell him right now.

"I'm fine," I said.

Colin sat down on the bed beside me. He moved my hands from my face and stared into my eyes. He held my hands in his. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I loved Colin, but not like I did Nikolai. He was more like an older brother to me, not a lover.

"Something is on your mind," He said. "You should talk out your feelings, not keep them bottled up."

I racked my mind, searching for something to say to get him on a different subject. It didn't take long for me to come up with something.

"You know, it was very courageous of you to save us from the fire. Barely any of us survived to start with. We all would've died in the fire if it hadn't of been for you." I said.

Colin blushed a little. "I suppose we all can be brave when we have to."

"But I have to wonder…how is it that you walked away from the fight unscathed? The rest of us had our asses handed to us." I asked.

Colin immediately pulled back. I saw a flash of panic in his eyes. It disappeared so fast I wondered if I had been seeing things.

"While all of you were fighting, I went inside to look for any information I could find. Perhaps it was cowardly of me not to fight…but I told you I didn't even want to go in the first place. I'm sick of all this senseless fighting. Innocent people are being killed every day for no reason!" Colin exclaimed.

"They get killed because they chose to get involved in this Templar-Assassin war. That fight has been going on for centuries. It's not going to end until one side is eliminated." I replied.

Colin shook his head violently. "If we tried to make peace with the Assassins, our lives would be much easier. Perhaps if we tried to understand one another, rather than always trying to kill each other, then we could find a compromise."

"Don't be dense, Colin. You know as well as I do that we can't _compromise_ with the Assassins. They believe in anarchy. Don't you know their motto: 'nothing is true, everything is permitted'? What kind of bullshit is that?" I said. "People are too stupid to live their own lives in complete freedom. Do you know what will happen? Fucking chaos! They need a strong hand to guide them. If they're all united under the Templar banner, this world would become a lot less violent and chaotic. Everyone would be safe and secure."

"You're wrong. People can't be controlled. You can't force everyone to see things your way; to behave and to think like you do. Each individual person is unique and should be allowed to live as they please. Of course, basic laws will need to be enforced. But that should be left up to the governments of each nation. The Assassin's don't support anarchy. You're ignorant to their true motives because you refuse to open your mind!" Colin snapped. He stood up and stormed off.

I sat in my bed, completely stunned silent.

_What the hell just happened? _I wondered. _Is he seriously starting to sympathize with the Assassins now? Or has he always sympathized with them? I feel like I don't even know him anymore. Perhaps I never actually did. He's never told me anything about himself. All I know is what I see…and what I've seen lately is baffling, to say the least. _

I sat up and started to get out of bed. I wasn't sure how long I had been lying there, but all I knew was that I wanted to get up and find Nikolai. I hoped he was alright. I wanted him to still be alive.

As soon as I stood up, my injuries started to ache fiercely. The pain was so terrible that it brought tears to my eyes. I blinked back the tears of pain and limped off to find Nikolai. He was on the other end of the sleeping quarters, near the entrance. He was still unconscious but he was starting to stir.

When one of the doctors saw me out of bed, he tried to force me to return to my bed. I refused. I had to know how Nikolai was doing.

I sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to wake up. I sat there for hours, waiting for him to wake up. He finally opened his eyes late in the afternoon. He looked extremely disoriented when he woke up. He laid there for a moment, staring at me.

"Did we win?" Nikolai rasped.

"No Nikolai, we lost. We barely got out alive." I said.

Nikolai struggled to sit up. He gasped from the effort.

"All I remember is being overwhelmed by thieves and assassins…and fire…so much fire and smoke." Nikolai whispered.

"You tried to take on the Assassin leader. You were lucky to have survived." I replied.

Nikolai laid back into his pillows and let out a small sigh. "Yes, I remember you being attacked by Ezio. I had to save you. I would rather Ezio kill me than for him to kill you." He said.

I took one of his hands in mine. "I love you so much." I murmured.

He smiled. "I love you more."

I leaned forwards and kissed him. I wanted to hold him close to me, but when I tried, he grunted in pain.

"I wouldn't suggest getting him excited," a doctor said as he approached us. "His wounds are pretty severe."

I pulled back the covers to see if the doctor was telling the truth. I gasped in horror at what I saw. His legs were covered in burns and his upper body looked like it had been slashed multiple times. He was all but completely covered in bandages.

"Please tell me he's going to live." I breathed.

The doctor didn't say anything at first.

"I will keep treating his wounds," The doctor said. "Perhaps he will be able to recover, but I can't promise anything."

I tried to hold my tears back, but they spilled over anyways. I burst out crying. Not only was I pregnant, but I might have to raise the child alone, without Nikolai. The thought of having to live without Nikolai was too much to bear. I didn't want to live without him.

"Alyth," I felt Nikolai weakly run his fingers through my hair. "I will be fine."

"You're not fine! I don't want to have to live without you! I can't!" I cried.

"You're not going to have to…even if I don't make it…well, Colin will take care of you. I trust him." Nikolai said.

The tears poured out even harder after he said that.

"You can't leave me. You have to try…you have to stay alive," I sobbed. "I can't live without you. There would be no point in me living without you."

Nikolai pulled me close to him. He gritted his teeth, trying to overcome his pain.

"Hopefully God will decide to let me live. But if he doesn't…I need to know that you will continue fighting for the Order and that you will move on."

"_No!_" I shouted. "I'm not giving up on you! I will _not_ let you die!"

A few of the other men around us looked at us. Normally, I would've been embarrassed but I really didn't care right now.

"Even if I'm not here on Earth with you, I will always be in your heart." Nikolai murmured.

I exploded into tears once more. This was becoming too much for me to bear.

"Nikolai, I need you." I sniffled.

"You were born without me, so you can die without me. I've never been good enough for you. I've never been able to give you anything you deserve." Nikolai said. His voice was raw.

"You don't understand…." I said. "I'm pregnant with your child."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

~Thanks for your great reviews, Alison =^.^= I've noticed your reviews but I can't reply to them

Chapter Seventeen

Nikolai stared at me, wide-eyed with shock. I waited for him to start yelling at me and for him to tell me to get out of his sight, but he didn't. Instead, he burst out into tears. I was alarmed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened. I-" I stammered.

"This is wonderful news!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe this is really happening." His eyes lit up when he ran his hand across my stomach.

I felt flabbergasted. How was this good news? This was horrible news! I'd have to leave Rome, perhaps even Italy all together, just to escape from Calais and his wrath. I'd have to raise the child alone because Nikolai would still be expected to fight for the Borgia.

"You're not mad?" I blinked.

"Why would I be mad?" Nikolai asked.

"Because I ruined our lives," I said. "If Calais executes you, it's going to be my fault."

Nikolai kissed me passionately. "You just made me the happiest man in the world."

Seeing how happy he was made me feel happy. Perhaps having a child with him wouldn't be such a bad thing. He was the love of my life and the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Having his child was certainly much better than having Calais's child.

"I'm just scared…what if Calais finds out?" I asked.

"Let me worry about it, my beautiful angel," Nikolai said. "I'll figure out a way to give you and our child the perfect life you deserve."

"You're so good to me…I'm lucky to have you in my life," I murmured.

Nikolai kissed me on my forehead. "I'm the lucky one,"

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next three weeks, I stayed inside the tower so that I could recover. During this time, I visited Nikolai every day. The only time I spent away from him was when I was asleep. I was recovering rapidly, but he wasn't. He developed a severe fever and started to become delirious. The doctors constantly told me that he most likely wouldn't recover, but I never gave up hope.

At the end of the second week, Colin had finally started talking to me again. He acted like nothing had happened between us, which was fine by me. I was too concerned about Nikolai to worry about the squabble I had with Colin.

What disturbed me about Colin was the fact that he never once asked how Nikolai was doing and he never bothered to visit him. When he visited me, he didn't say much. He seemed rather distant. I was worried that he was visiting his Assassin kin more frequently now that he didn't have anyone to keep tabs on him.

Now that I had recovered enough to walk again, I was able to get out of my bed. I still spend every possible moment with Nikolai. Most of the time he was unconscious, but I didn't care. Just being able to sit beside him was good enough for me.

As I sat on the edge of Nikolai's bed, I watched him stir in his sleep. Quite a few times he made unintelligible noises and made pained faces. He breathing was ominously labored. I always laid a cool rag on his forehead to help cool him off, but I didn't know if I actually helped him or not. I hoped so.

"Alyth," I heard Colin's voice behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. He had Markos with him.

"Yes?" I said.

"Captain Pietro assigned us a mission," He said. "It won't take long."

"Alright," I replied. I kissed Nikolai on the forehead and went with Colin and Markos.

I didn't bother asking what the mission was, because I really didn't care. All I cared about was getting back to Nikolai. I wanted to be by his side in case he woke up. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he regained consciousness.

"I can't believe Captain Valentino died…I was hoping that he would replace Pietro as our captain. He might not be the brightest person in the world, but he certainly is smarter than his damn brother." Markos said.

"That's for sure." Colin replied.

_Captain Valentino is dead? _I thought. _I wonder who all died that day…_

We walked for what felt like an eternity. We walked all the way to the edge of the Centro district. I could see the Campagna district from where we were. I noticed that the Campagna district was mostly open fields, inhabited by peasant farmers. It seemed like a much quieter and safer place to live than the Centro district.

_Perhaps I can find a house somewhere out there to raise my child. I won't be safe in Rome period, but I'd be safer out in the Campagna district than here in the Centro district, that is for sure. It would take Calais longer to find me out there. _I thought.

Colin and Markos stopped in the middle of the street. They looked up at the rooftops nearby. A Borgia guard that was on top of the roof peered down at us. He prepared to come down to the street, but got shot in the back with a crossbow before he could even get off the roof. His dead body slipped off the side of the building and plummeted to the ground.

"_Cazzo!_" Markos exclaimed. His brown eyes were wide with fear.

While Markos and Colin went to examine the dead guard's body, I looked up on the rooftops. I could swear I saw movement up there, but I didn't know for sure.

"Well, this has to be work of the Assassins or their allies." Markos muttered.

"Perhaps it was that _Cento Occhi_ thief, Vincenzo. You know he and Galvano were on bad terms." Colin said.

Seconds later, a thief came around the corner. He looked shocked when he saw us. I saw panic and fear cross his face when he saw the dead body beside Colin.

"Vincenzo! Galvano's been found dead." Colin said.

"What business is that of mine?" Vincenzo snapped. His dark eyes darted back and forth between the three of us nervously.

"You two were on bad terms," Colin replied. "I have to search you."

"If you must; it will only serve to exonerate me." The thief remarked.

Colin quickly patted down Vincenzo. The thief was smirking confidently, obviously believing himself to be innocent. He was most likely the one that had killed Galvano. The _Cento Occhi_ might be Templar sympathizers, but I didn't trust them one bit. Thieves were thieves. I hated them all.

Suddenly, Colin stopped. He retrieved something from the thief's pocket.

"What is that?" Colin held up what appeared to be a ring; possibly an engagement ring for Galvano's lady.

Colin and Markos didn't even give Vincenzo the chance to reply. They grabbed him and hauled him back to the tower. The whole way, the thief writhed and cussed, demanding them to let him explain.

Part of me thought we should give the thief a fair trial, but another part of me really didn't care. He was just a thief, after all. Since when were thieves honorable? The ones at La Volpe Addormentata sure weren't. I'd never be able to forget the massacre…

When we reached the tower, Colin and Markos hauled Vincenzo up the stairs to Captain Pietro's quarters. I went to see Nikolai instead. The captain never cared to see me anyways, so why go up there? I could only imagine how much of a wreck he was since his twin brother died.

Nikolai was still unconscious. A doctor was hovering over him, trying to clean up his wounds and apply fresh bandages. His injuries looked like they were starting to heal, but they still looked pretty serious.

Just as the doctor walked away, Nikolai's eyes began to flutter open. He looked like he was struggling to open them. I held my breath as I watched, silently praying for him to wake up. After a few minutes, he seemed to slip back into unconsciousness again. He didn't open his eyes until two hours later.

He stared at me for a few minutes, trying to focus his eyes on me.

"Alyth?" He said. His voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"Yes, Nikolai?" I leaned closer to him and took his hand in mine.

"I kept seeing you in my dreams…and hearing your voice…." He said. "Have you been by my side this whole time?"

"Yes. I've been here every possible moment." I replied.

Nikolai smiled feebly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed his hand.

Once again, he slipped into unconsciousness.

I sat there for hours, just watching him. My memories of him played in my mind; the good and the bad. Out of all the men I had ever known, Nikolai meant to most to me. He was the only one I ever truly loved and ever would.

I laughed a little when I recalled my first encounter with him. It was thirteen years ago, not too long after my family had been killed. He had been with me in the back of a wagon, traveling to Uberon's chateau. I had given him such a hard time…

Tears started to well up in my eyes. The past thirteen years of my life had been great. I didn't regret anything, except for not telling him how I felt sooner. I had been in love with him for at about five years before I ever had the courage to tell him how I felt. The night that we shared our hearts was the best night of my life. I just wish it had happened sooner. Perhaps things would be different by now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the course of the next three weeks, Nikolai slowly began to improve. He began to move around more and his fever started to come down. I was glad. Perhaps God was listening to my prayers after all.

Much to my distress, my stomach was starting to grow larger. It wasn't that noticeable yet, but within the next couple months it would be. I hoped by then Nikolai would be recovered enough to help me find somewhere to hide, but I was afraid I was just giving my hopes up. I might have to find a hiding place for myself.

Today, I decided to go to the Campagna district to have a look around. I left my Borgia uniform behind because I didn't want to alert the citizens there. I still carried my dagger and short sword as usual though. I never went anywhere without them.

I slipped out of the tower while Nikolai was asleep. Since the massacre at La Volpe Addormentata, half the troops were trying to recover while the other half were doing whatever they wanted. The captain wasn't keeping them in check, so they came and went as they pleased. I figured they were frequenting the brothels and harassing the citizens. That's about all they ever did anyways.

As I walked down the winding alleys and across the bustling streets, I started to notice that I was getting fatigued much quicker than usual. Quite a few times I had to stop and catch my breath before continuing on my little quest.

Somewhere along the way, I began to feel as if someone where following me. I kept looking over my shoulder. I never saw anyone or anything suspicious, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I absolutely hated being spied on.

_It's most like Colin spying on me. _I thought. _Perhaps he is getting back at me for spying on him that one day._

When I finally reached the Campagna district, I stopped by one of the stables to get myself a horse. I was already worn out from walking.

As I rode around the Campagna district, I noticed that the streets were made of gravel and dirt, rather than stone and brick. The houses were much farther apart and the air felt fresher. I also noticed that the ground was more uneven and hilly, as opposed to the Centro district which was relatively flat. I saw peasant farmers laboring away and women busily attending to chores around the house. Several children played about in the fields.

_This place seems nice enough. Perhaps I can stay here until the Borgia no longer need Nikolai. _I thought. _Then we can return to Venice and be a family._

I stopped my horse and I let her graze on a nearby pile of hay. I went over to the edge of a cliff and looked down at the valley below. I could see a family harvesting crops from their field.

I stood there for a while, gazing at the quaint scenery. I'd always lived in cities my entire life, so I never knew what it was like to live out in the suburbs. Perhaps living away from the city would be better. It was much more peaceful and greener out here. It certainly was a better sight than brick and concrete.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I instantly put my hand on my short sword and turned around. I was surrounded by Calais's men. They were dressed in Venetian livery. Each wielded a Schiavona sword. There were five men.

"Alyth," the lead soldier said. "You already know why we are here."

"I'm not coming with you." I replied.

The men moved closer to me. I unsheathed my short sword and tensed, preparing myself to fight them if need be. There was no way in hell I was going back to the Castel Sant'Angelo. I'd rather die than return to Calais.

"We didn't ask you."

The men came even closer to me know. I sliced off the arm of the first man who tried to grab me. He howled in agony and grabbed his arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. Blood still flowed fast between his fingers.

The other three men approached me more cautiously. Two of them went around to my side and while one approached me from the front.

They caught me off guard when they all attacked at once. I tried to slash at the man in front of me, but the one to my left kicked my sword out of my hand. It went flying off the side of the cliff. Now that I was disarmed, the men grabbed me. I kicked and squirmed as hard as I could. I was already getting breathless, but I still wasn't prepared to give up.

We teetered dangerously close to the verge of the cliff. One of the men lost his footing and plummeted to his death. I could see the fear flash in the remaining two men's eyes, but they didn't let go of me. Instead, they got closer to the edge. One of the men grabbed me by my throat and hung me over the edge. My heart was pounding so hard now, I felt like it was about to explode. I was terrified, but I wasn't about to let them know that.

"You have to choices: come with us on your free will or I will throw you off this cliff." One of the men said. His dark eyes were blazing.

"Fucking throw me off you _figlio di puttana_!" I snarled.

The man seemed to be debating whether or not to let me go. During those few seconds, his companion was shot in the head. I almost vomited when I saw part of his head get blown off. Blood and brains splattered everywhere. The man who was holding me jerked me towards him then threw me on the ground beside his fallen comrade. The man panicked and tried to run for his life, but he was shot down too. The man who had gotten his arm cut off got shot down as well when he tried to flee.

While the carnage unfolded before my eyes, I laid there, too afraid to move. I expected to be shot too but nothing happened. There was just eerie silence. I looked around, trying to find my mystery savior, but I saw no one.

_Whoever you are…thank you. _I thought. _Assassin, Templar or whoever…it matters not._

I laid there until I pulled myself together. I felt somewhat traumatized. It was clear now that Calais was after me again. Perhaps he had been all this time, but was unable to track me down. Once he found out that his men had failed in capturing me, he'd surely send out more. If he was determined enough he would come find me himself. I shuddered. I'd have to watch my back from now on.

I rose to my feet and began heading back towards the tower. I didn't feel completely safe there, but it was better than being out here alone in the open. I felt incredibly frightened and vulnerable now.

I found my horse and rode off into the gathering darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Eighteen

By the time I reached the tower, it was nearly midnight. I was shaking so badly that I couldn't walk. I sat down on the ground, trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and took numerous deep breaths.

"What are you doing?"

I let out an involuntary yelp of terror. When I saw that it was just Colin, I felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed.

Colin sat down beside of me. I could see the alarm in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

I let out a little sigh. I couldn't tell him everything. I wasn't ready to let him know that I was pregnant. I certainly didn't want to tell him I had been trying to find myself a house either.

"Calais's men tried to capture me," I said. "I barely escaped with my life."

Colin was silent for a minute.

"I was worried about that…when I saw you go off alone…I was afraid you would get attacked." Colin sighed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Have you been watching me?"

"I saw you _leave_ I didn't follow you." Colin said.

I doubted he was telling me the truth. The whole way there, I felt someone else's presence. But then again, I could just be being paranoid. Always having to watch for enemies made me that way.

"Well, at least you were able to get away." Colin said as he rubbed my back.

"_This_ time," I muttered. "I might not get so lucky next time."

"Then I'll just have to help you watch out for them." Colin said.

"You can't watch me at all times you know." I replied.

"If you would stop running off on your own it would be a lot easier to keep you out of trouble!" Colin exclaimed.

"I'm too old to be baby-sitted, Colin." I said.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to keep having my eye on you. You're too important for me to lose." Colin said firmly.

I laughed a little. Colin's determination was amusing to me. I had always known him to be a particularly shy and introverted individual. But ever since we came to Rome, he had started to become more brave and confident. It was a good thing for him. So many people had run him over in his life, particularly people Captain Pietro.

"I can't argue with you." I chuckled.

I stood up and started to head back inside. I was tired and hungry, and I wanted to see how Nikolai was doing. I doubted he was awake but I just wanted to make sure. I wouldn't be able to go to sleep unless I did.

"Alyth," Colin suddenly said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?" I said.

I waited for what felt like an eternity for him to say something. I could clearly see that he was hesitating. I didn't want to be rude to him, but I really was exhausted. Couldn't this wait until another time?  
"Never mind," He said quietly.

He never gave me the chance to say anything. He just walked off.

_How strange. _I thought. _Oh well. I'm getting my ass in the bed. I'm worn the hell out. _

XXXXXXXXXX

` Two days passed before I saw Colin again. I wondered what he had been up to, but I didn't ask. Whatever he was doing was on his conscious, not mine. I had enough of my own problems to worry about. Colin was thirty-six years old now; he could take care of himself.

As I sat on the side of Nikolai's bed as usual. I was glad to see that he was more alert today than he had been in weeks. He seemed to be feeling somewhat better. He was starting to eat more as well. It made me happy.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better," He said. "I kept having the strangest dreams…dreams about you being pregnant and us having a child…"

"Well…it's not a dream. It's real." I replied.

Nikolai looked puzzled. "We have a child?" he asked.

"Here in few months we will." I said.

He still looked confused, so I put his hand on my stomach. For a few minutes he sat there feeling my stomach. I saw his eyes brighten when the realization finally hit him.

"So it wasn't just a dream after all," He murmured, blinking back tears.

He held me close to him for a while, not saying anything. I could feel tears falling from his cheeks into my hair. I knew we had already had this conversation weeks ago, but he apparently didn't remember it. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He had been delirious and mostly unconscious after I had told him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." He whispered.

I looked up at him. I was alarmed by the sadness in his eyes.

"I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble recently…well, I know you have. You can't seem to stay out of trouble," He laughed a little.

"I've been fine, I promise. I've basically been by your side the whole time." I said.

He smiled and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I know you have. I could feel you beside me."

He pulled me closer to him and started kissing me. It felt like it had been an eternity since I had gotten to kiss him. I had missed him so much.

"Good, you're awake." A doctor came up to us. He was the same one that had told me I was pregnant. "Let's have a look at those wounds."

The doctor removed Nikolai's bandages and examined his injures. The cuts he had received on his upper body had mostly healed. They were definitely going to leave behind scars, though. The burns on his legs didn't look as inflamed anymore, but they were still red and somewhat swollen.

"Perhaps you're going to make a full recovery after all, lieutenant. We kept telling your girlfriend that you most likely wouldn't recover, but she never gave up. She prayed for you every single day. Perhaps that is what saved you." The doctor said.

"I could never give up on him." I replied.

"You should start trying to walk some, but don't overdo it. You really don't want to open up any of those burns. It would be unbelievably painful." The doctor said.

I helped Nikolai sit up and get out of the bed. He struggled a lot and seemed to be in intense pain. It pained me to watch him struggle. I hoped that his pain wouldn't last too much longer. I hated seeing him like this.

Nikolai didn't last very long before he had to sit down again. He looked rather frustrated.

"Just give it some time," I said. "It's been a while since you have even gotten out of the bed."

"I just feel so useless right now." Nikolai mumbled.

"You were badly hurt. You have to recover." I replied.

"How am I supposed to take care of you and our child like this?" Nikolai said.

"For now, just worry about getting better. I don't expect you to do anything else right now."

Nikolai let out a frustrated sigh. "What if I'm not better by the time you give birth to our child?" his lips trembled. "What kind of father can't take care of his own family?"

I took his hands in mine. "Nikolai, stop worrying so much. I know you would be there for us if you could be." I murmured.

"I'm always going to worry about you no matter what. And now that we're going to be a family…well, I'm going to worry about our child all the time too." He said.

I kissed him, trying to convey all my emotions that I couldn't find the words for. Everything he said and did was perfect. He was perfect to me.

I loved him so much it hurt.

"What's been going on around here lately?" Nikolai asked.

"Nothing really," I said. "No one has actually been doing anything."

Nikolai shook his head in disappointment. "I really think it's time for Captain Pietro to go."

I looked at him for a few minutes, not saying anything. Nikolai had mentioned getting rid of the captain before, but I never really thought he was serious about it. Nikolai was the captain's most trusted soldier. I hated Captain Pietro with a passion, but it seemed rather cruel for him to get betrayed by his most trusted soldier…

"If the Assassins decide to attack us again…rather, _when_ they decide to attack us again, they'll most likely go after the captain," I said. "They've basically killed all the other captains of the towers. It's only a matter of time before Captain Pietro gets killed too."

"Indeed." Nikolai said thoughtfully.

I shifted uncomfortably. We needed to be united against the Assassins. If we were warring amongst ourselves, it would only be making it easier for us to be defeated.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked, trying to get Nikolai's mind off overthrowing Captain Pietro.

"No, I'm fine." Nikolai said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get something for myself. I'm starved." I said.

"Of course," Nikolai replied.

I felt his gaze on me as I got up and left the room. When I left the sleeping quarters, I looked down at my stomach. I felt like it was glaringly obvious now.

I went down to the mess hall and just sat at one of the tables for a long time. I buried my face in my hands.

_If my suspicions are correct, I'm at least six months by now. That means I only have three months left. I need to get out of this tower as soon as possible. _I thought. _With or without Nikolai, I need somewhere safe to go. I can't just give birth right here in the tower much less raise a child from here. Calais could easily find me and kill me. _

I hated the idea of having to leave without Nikolai, but he was taking too long to recover. I needed to leave before my pregnancy became too noticeable, supposing that it wasn't already. I seriously hoped no one had figured it out yet.

_I need to find somewhere to live. Perhaps I should go back out to the Campagna district. I can't go alone but I can't tell anyone either…_I thought. _God this would be so much easier if Nikolai could help me. _

For a moment, I let my despair and grief wash over me. I didn't even want to be a mother in the first place. My life would be so much easier if I wasn't pregnant.

_This is all my fault. I should've been more careful. _I thought. _It's my own fault and I should take responsibility for my actions. I have to face the consequences of my stupid actions…_

XXXXXXXXXX

All week, I helped Nikolai as he tried to walk. He slowly improved, but he wasn't at full strength yet. It would most likely be another month before he would be healed enough to return to his duties. Another month that I couldn't wait.

After a whole week of contemplating, I finally decided to tell Nikolai my plans. Regardless if he accepted it or not, I would go through with my plans anyways. I just couldn't keep waiting. The longer I waited the more I put myself, my child and Nikolai at risk.

As soon as I got up this morning, I went to see Nikolai. He was already awake, sitting on the side of his bed. He looked bright-eyed and cheery. When he saw me, he smiled.

"You get more and more beautiful every day." He said.

"Nikolai, I need to talk to you," I responded. "It's very important."

His smile faded and his expression became worried. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm going to leave the tower soon. I'd like for you to come with me…but I know you can't. You haven't fully recovered yet and people would get suspicious if we both disappeared. So…I'll go alone." I said.

Nikolai stared at me like I had just told him I never wanted to see him again. He looked devastated.

"Are you leaving me?" He said. He hugged me so tightly it hurt. "Please don't leave me…you can't. I want to be part of our child's life…I want to be part of your life forever!"

"Once you get better and once the Borgia no longer need you, you can come join us."

"You're seriously leaving me?" Nikolai exclaimed.

I could see the tears in his eyes and I could hear the grief in his voice. It broke my heart.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Nikolai." I murmured. I was trying hard to keep my own voice even.

Nikolai started bawling. When other people started looking at us, I felt extremely awkward and embarrassed. I tried to get up, but he refused to let me go. He held me even tighter.

"If you leave me I'm going to kill myself!" He said. "You and our child are my life. There would be absolutely no point in me living if I can't see either of you."

"Your duties have to come first. They always should have come first. If they did we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"What are you saying? I ruined your life?" Nikolai asked.

"No, I'm definitely not saying that-" I said.

"Just go then!" Nikolai spat. "I'm sorry I ruined your life! I won't interfere anymore!" He let me go and pushed me away.

"Nikolai, please." I whispered.

He got back into his bed and turned over.

I ran out of the room, crying. I raced down the stairs and out onto the street. I felt so horrible for what I had said. Now Nikolai hated me. The love of my life hated me.

I hid in one of the horse stables nearby and cried. I cried for hours. I just wanted to kill myself right now. That's what I deserved anyways. I broke Nikolai's heart. Someone like me didn't deserve to live.

When I finally stopped crying, I decided to go ahead and leave. I really didn't have any belongings to take anyways. If I needed anything I'd just have to buy something from one of the stores in the Campagna district. There were plenty of them out there.

Just as I began to take one of the horses, Colin suddenly appeared. I sighed inwardly. It seemed he always appeared at the worst times.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving." I replied.

"Why?" He said.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Colin, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I'm pregnant. I'm leaving the tower to raise my child." I said.

Colin was stared at me. His eyes were full of unbearable sadness. At that moment, I felt absolutely horrible. I didn't know how it was possible for me to feel any worse than I already did, but somehow I did. My heart felt heavier than stone.

"So you're just going to leave then?" He whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't put my unborn child's life at risk." I replied.

Colin's lip trembled. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away.

"You knew I loved you, Alyth. But you didn't care. All you ever cared about was Nikolai. I never meant anything to you." Colin cried.

"What?" My jaw dropped.

Tears started running down his face. "During the time that we've been here, I've been the only one who was here for you. For an entire year, Nikolai never had anything to do with you. Yet you went running back to him the second you get the chance to! He used you for his own personal gain just like he did to every other woman he's ever been with." Colin said.

I couldn't believe what was coming out of Colin's mouth. I'd never seen him act this way before. I had always thought that he was Nikolai's best friend and my best friend as well. I had no idea this was how he truly felt. I was beyond shocked.

"I thought you were my best friend, Colin. Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"I'm sick of having to stand by and watch while Nikolai gets to have you. He doesn't even deserve you! Do you have any idea what kind of person he is?" Colin snapped.

"Nikolai is a good person. He's done so much for me and the Order! How dare you say such things about him?" I said.

"How _dare_ I? How _dare_ you break my heart like you did?" Colin snarled.

I was completely bewildered. I guess I really hadn't paid as much attention to Colin's feelings as I should have. I knew he cared a lot about me, but I had no idea he was in love with me. I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years.

"Colin, please. I want you to stay in my life. You're my best friend." I pleaded.

"What part of _'I love you' _do you not understand? I can't _just be friends_ with you!" Colin was struggling to keep his voice from breaking.

"I don't want to lose you. I need you." I said, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Why do you need me when you have _Nikolai_?" Colin spat.

"Just because I am with Nikolai doesn't mean I don't care about you. You mean the world to me Colin. You're the best friend I've ever had-the only friend I've ever had." I said.

"I can't live like this anymore. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone." He then pulled a dagger out from his boot.

My eyes widened in terror. "Colin? What the hell?"

"While we are confessing, I have a little confession for you," Colin's blue eyes suddenly grew menacing. "You see, I've been a spy for the Assassins for years. You were right to suspect me of being a traitor. But then again, how could I betray those I never truly loved? The only person I ever loved was you but you never loved me back. I was a fool to think you ever would. And you are a fool to believe the bullshit lies you have been fed for all these years! Perhaps one day you will open your eyes and figure it out! Perhaps you will see the Templars for who they really are and you will hate Nikolai too."

Nothing came out of my mouth. Words couldn't possibly begin to describe how shocked I was right now.

"_Vittoria agli Assassini_!" Colin yelled as loud as he could.

He then slit his own throat. He collapsed onto the ground, bleeding profusely. Within seconds, he was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Nineteen

I stood there, staring at Colin's lifeless body for I don't know how long. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I kept thinking that he would get back up and tell me he was just messing with me, but he never did. He was really dead. He was really a traitor to the Order. He was the traitor Captain Pietro had been so paranoid about. All the clues…all my suspicions…they made sense now. But at the same time it didn't make any sense.

I had thought that I had already cried until I couldn't cry anymore, but it obviously wasn't the case. When the reality of the situation hit me, I broke down into tears once more. Within just a few short hours, my life had been turned upside down. And it was my own fault. I could fix things with Nikolai but I could never change things with Colin. He was gone now; gone forever.

As I picked Colin up and carried him down to the Tiber River, it started raining. I buried him on the river bank, just several feet away from the river itself. I cried while I buried him. Tears and rain ran down my face. My clothes quickly got soaked and muddy. I felt like I was burying half of my heart with him. Colin and I had gotten so close during our stay in Rome and I had known him for almost fourteen years now. It was hard to let him go.

"_Requiescat in pace_," I whispered.

I was still crying as I found a horse and rode off for the Campagna district. In just this one day, I had cried more than I had in my entire life.

XXXXXXXXXX

I rode around all day, trying to find somewhere decent to live. Most people either were rude as hell to me or they avoided me. I didn't even have my Borgia uniform on, so I had no idea why they were treating me so badly. For God's sake, I was a pregnant woman that was all alone. What threat could I possibly pose to any of them? I had my dagger with me but that was it. I had lost my short sword the day Calais's men had attacked me.

For at least three weeks, I rode around during the day, looking for somewhere to live. At night, I had to sleep where ever I could. Finding food and shelter was proving to be much more difficult than I had anticipated. No one was willing to help me in any way. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. During desperate times like these, it was every man for himself.

Every time I tried to move in somewhere, I got chased off by locals. They cussed at me and threw things at me, usually rocks. None of the stores would do business with me either. The only times I got to eat was when I stole something or when someone took pity on me and gave me some food.

My depression was only deepening. I cried myself to sleep basically every night. Why had I left Nikolai behind? I was lost without him. And Colin…I still grieved for him. Traitor or not, he had been my best friend. He wasn't the one who betrayed me; I had betrayed him. I had driven him to insanity and ultimately, suicide.

I was slowly starting to give up. Perhaps it would be best if I went back to the tower and tried to find Nikolai. It was obvious that I wasn't making it on my own. I had about two more months until my child would be born. I didn't have time to fool around. I had already wasted too much time as it was.

When I woke up this morning, I decided I had enough. I was going to leave_ Roma_ and return to _Venezia_. Uberon and Calais weren't there, so I should be safe. Right now, the majority of the conflict was centered in Rome. Perhaps I would be safer in Venice.

I started to collect the meager amount of possessions I had and I packed them into my saddlebags on my horse. As I was packing, I started to hear what sounded like footsteps. I froze, straining my ears to listen harder.

The footsteps grew closer. I prepared myself for another attack by the locals and their children.

When I saw a face peep around the corner, I unsheathed my dagger. My heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Nikolai. When he saw me, his face brightened. He immediately ran over to me.

"Alyth," He exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "I finally found you!"

"You got here just in time. I was about to leave for _Venezia._" I said.

Nikolai held me for a long time, not saying anything. His face was buried in my shoulder. I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt. I just held him close and breathed in his wonderful scent. I had missed him during the past three weeks. I don't know how I ever thought I'd be able to live without him. No matter what, my heart would always be with him.

"I've been looking for you for weeks," Nikolai said. "No one knew where you had gone. I couldn't find Colin so I had to look for you for myself."

"I'm sorry I left you. These past three weeks have been pure hell. I was just about to leave for Venice…I'm glad you found me when you did." I blinked back the tears.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." Nikolai said. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

When he finally let me go, I was left breathless. My heart was pounding.

"I've missed you so much. Why did you leave me like that? Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me?" Nikolai's blue eyes bore into me. I had already felt terrible for what I had said to him, but now I felt even worse.

"I didn't have a choice…I couldn't wait any longer. It was too risky. The others probably already know…but I had to leave. I can't raise a child in that tower." I replied.

Nikolai put his hand on my stomach. When he felt the baby move, his eyes lit up. He looked like he was about to die of happiness.

"I started looking for you as soon as I could. I was worried that you were out here, cold and alone. And I was right," Nikolai said. "It's almost impossible to find a place to live out here. The citizens already have a hard enough time making a living. They certainly won't go out of their way to help you."

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered. My voice was starting to crack.

Nikolai wiped the tears from my eyes. "Don't ever leave me like that again…I can't handle it. You broke my heart when you left. I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again."

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

Nikolai held me while I cried. I felt him rub my stomach and my back, which I found oddly soothing. I normally didn't like it but it felt nice right now.

Nikolai put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes. "I don't think you realize just how much I love you and our child," He said. "If I were to lose both of you, there would be no point in me living anymore."

I looked at him for a long moment without saying anything. What was there to say? I could apologize to him all day long but that wouldn't change what I had said to him. It wouldn't take the pain away.

"All that matters is that I have you back in my life," He kissed me on my forehead. "I found a place for us to raise our child. It's not that far from here. I will take you there."

I let Nikolai help me up on my horse. He then got on his horse and we rode off. He was right when he said that it wasn't too far from here. He led me to a little cluster of houses on a small hill. Just across the street from the house was an old Borgia tower. The inhabitants of the tower had abandoned it months ago. From the looks of it, Assassins were already starting to rebuild it and move in.

_Great, let's live across the street from Assassins. We won't have to worry about a thing! _I thought.

"It's not the best place in the world, but it will have to do until I can find somewhere better." Nikolai said.

He got off his horse and helped me off mine. Once he put tied the horses up, we went inside.

The house was rather small, but it was better than sleeping out in the woods or in abandoned buildings like I had been doing. It was suffice for now.

"I've already started getting some furniture and such for you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"_Grazie_," I murmured. "You're too kind to me."

"I'd do anything for you, my beautiful angel." Nikolai responded.

At that moment, I felt so overwhelmed with love for him. Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore than I already did, he did something else to make me fall even deeper in love with him. Sometimes my love for him burned so hot in my heart it threatened to engulf me.

I pushed him against the door and kissed him with all the passion that was blazing in my heart. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. His hands slowly made their way down to my buttocks. I let out a little gasp of surprise when he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I had always known he was a strong man, but I didn't think he was _that_ strong. I certainly wasn't as light as I used to be. It turned me on even more.

He carried me back to the bedroom. I was surprised to see that there was actually a bed in it. He laid me on the bed and quickly undressed me. I was self-conscious about my large stomach and my obvious stretch marks, but he didn't seem to care. He was all over me just like he used to be before he got injured.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I rolled over to and saw Nikolai's beautiful smiling face. He looked like an angel to me. Occasionally I wondered if all of this was real or if I was just dreaming. Things often seemed too good to be true. A woman like me didn't deserve a man as perfect and wonderful as Nikolai.

Nikolai ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed with happiness. I wished I could lay here with him all day and forget the rest of the world. I wanted to stay by his side for the rest of my life.

"Good morning beautiful," He kissed me.

"Last night was wonderful," I said. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We will one day. I promise." He responded.

I laid there while he rubbed my stomach. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. I felt safe and happy. The troubles of Rome couldn't bother me right now. Assassins and Templars…all that chaos seemed miles away.

Then I remembered: Colin was dead. He had committed suicide just three weeks ago because of me. Grief and guilt washed over me like a huge wave. I was responsible for his death…he killed himself because of _me_.

_I can't live like this anymore. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone. _His words still echoed in my mind. The images of him slitting his own throat still haunted me.

Tears started to leak from my eyes. I was so sick of crying. I had cried way too much over the past three weeks. I was surprised I could even cry anymore.

When Nikolai noticed that I was crying, he looked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I looked at him for a moment before saying anything. I didn't want my voice to crack and I was debating how much I should tell him. I didn't want Nikolai to remember Colin as a traitor. I wanted him to remember him as the good person that he was. Not an insane spy who had betrayed the Order and committed suicide.

"Colin is dead," I said slowly. "I found his dead body near one of the horse stables before I left."

"How? How did he die?" He asked.

"He was defending me from Calais's men…they were trying to kidnap me and he saved me. It cost him his life…but he died bravely." I barely managed to choke out the words. Lying to Nikolai was extremely hard. Plus I still felt guilty about Colin's death in the first place.

Nikolai was stunned silent. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words.

"Colin was a good man. I always knew I could trust him," Nikolai murmured. "He's always been a good friend to me."

At that moment, I was overwhelmed with sadness. If Nikolai had really known how Colin felt about him, he wouldn't be saying those things. It pained me to keep it to myself but I knew it was for the best. No one else needed to know about Colin's dark secret. I'd have to take it to the grave with me.

"It's alright, Alyth. Even though he's not here with us anymore, he's still in our hearts." Nikolai said soothingly.

I buried my face in his chest and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. He just held me close to him, not saying anything. I was glad he had enough sense to let me cry it out. I wasn't in the mood to be pestered to death with questions.

Once I finally stopped crying again, Nikolai sat up and got dressed.

"I hate to rush off…but I can't stay here all day. Though I wish I could." He said quietly. "I have to go back to the tower."

"Are you going to come back?" I asked. I was struggling to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Of course," He said. "I will visit you as much as I can."

I slowly got dressed. My heart felt like it had been squashed. I knew he couldn't stay out here with me, but I didn't want him to leave. I had missed him so much during the few months. Watching him leave was one of the hardest things to do.

"I got you some food to last you for a while. Be safe, my beautiful angel." He said.

He kissed me and then left. I was left in bed feeling sad and lonely.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Twenty

Two more months passed. Nikolai visited me as often as he could, like he promised. He brought me food and he even bought me some new clothes. I appreciated what he was doing for me and I knew it was extremely risky, but I couldn't help but to wish I could have more time with him. I knew my child would be born any day now and I was getting scared. I didn't want to have to give birth alone. The thought of it was already frightening, but it was unbearably frightening to have to go through it alone.

I waited for Nikolai to come back so I could talk to him about it. I waited all day and night for him. He didn't show up until the next morning. When he came in, he looked distraught and paranoid.

"Alyth," Nikolai said. "I have some bad news."

My heart felt like it had jumped in my throat. "Are you leaving me?"

Nikolai let out a sigh and caressed my cheek. "You know I could never leave you. But I'm going to have to start being more careful. The Assassins killed Captain Pietro and those of us that survived are being sent to the Castel Sant'Angelo. Calais himself showed up at the tower yesterday. He was looking for you."

"_Merda_." I gasped. Now I understood why Nikolai hadn't been visiting me much during the past week. He hadn't been able to.

"I came here as soon as I could. Calais hasn't given up his search for you…he's searching night and day for you." Nikolai said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Panic was already starting to clutch my heart.

"I'm going to try to move you down to the Antico district. I know that's not much better, but that's the best I can do right now." Nikolai replied.

I started to pace back and forth. My heart was beating rapidly. On top of having to worry about my child being born any day now, I had to worry about Calais finding and capturing me. I didn't want to have to move to another house. I was already accustomed to the one I was living in.

"Our child is going to be born any day now Nikolai," I said. "I know you're just trying to protect me from Calais…but it's not easy for me just to pick up and leave."

Nikolai took my hands in his. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

"I hope I can be here for the birth of our child. You know I wouldn't intentionally leave you alone out here. I hate having to leave you. It breaks my heart every time." Nikolai responded.

"I'm scared." I said quietly.

"I know you are. I am too. But we will get through this together, I promise. No matter what happens, know that I will always love you." Nikolai pulled me close to him.

I gasped when I felt my stomach spasm in pain. At first, I thought it was just the baby moving again. But it happened again a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Nikolai asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down." I said.

Nikolai scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. Once again, I was amazed by his strength. I knew I couldn't possibly be light anymore. I had definitely gained a lot of weight over the course of the pregnancy, especially during these last three months. I had a hard time moving around these days.

"I will stay with you tonight to make sure you're okay," Nikolai said. "I don't think anyone is going to miss me at the tower. It's a chaos there right now." He crawled into the bed with me.

"Thank you," I said.

Nikolai started kissing me again. He kissed and bit my neck a few times. If I wasn't in such pain, I would've been turned on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nikolai's blue eyes were clouded with concern.

"I think so," I gasped as another spasm of pain rippled through my stomach. Each time was more intense than the last.

"Do you think you're going into labor?" Nikolai asked.

I shook my head. "The pain comes and goes. It's been like this since yesterday."

Nikolai didn't look relieved. He looked even more concerned.

"I'm going to go find you a doctor." He said.

"No, I don't think that's necessary-" I replied.

"Well I do. Sit tight and I will be back as soon as I can," He said firmly. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

He left quickly. I felt my apprehension intensify as time went on. The pains in my stomach were only getting worse. I was starting to think that I really was going into labor.

_Please come back soon. I don't want to deal with this alone. _I thought.

Over the course of the next few hours, the pain got so intense that I couldn't lie down anymore. I was sitting up, clenching my teeth and clutching my stomach. I was starting to think that Nikolai wasn't going to come back.

_Did he leave me? _I thought. _Maybe the reality of the situation finally hit him and he decided he didn't want to take care of us after all…oh God, what am I going to do? What if something goes wrong? I could die during labor and I'm going to be all alone! _

Nikolai didn't return until midnight. He brought in a haggard looking doctor. From the looks of him, he looked like he had been roughed up and dragged here. I wouldn't put it past Nikolai to have forced the doctor to come here to deliver the baby.

"It's about time you got here!" I screamed. By now, I was in such intense pain I could barely think straight.

"I got here as fast as I could," Nikolai said. He took my hand in his. "You should know I'd never run out on you. Especially not at a time like this."

Pain seized me. Nikolai looked extremely distressed as he watched me spasm in pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nikolai asked.

"I can't make any promises. I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." The doctor remarked.

Nikolai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I didn't pay you _extra_ money to act like a little bitch. Do your damn job and deliver this goddamn baby!"

I was a little surprised by the rage in Nikolai's voice. The doctor looked both frightened and indignant at the same time.

Giving birth was one of the most traumatic and excruciating experience I ever had. I felt like I was pushing out half of my guts right then and there. Nikolai never let go of my hand. When the baby was finally born, he helped the doctor clean it and wrap it up. Hearing the baby cry for the first time brought tears to my eyes for some reason.

"It's a boy," The doctor declared. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back home."

Nikolai didn't pay any attention to the doctor. He took that as a sign of consent and hastily ran out the door.

Nikolai was holding our son. Words couldn't properly describe the look in his eyes. He was smiling and he had tears in his eyes.

"This is the best day of my life," He said. "We're finally a family."

I felt tears well up in my own eyes. At this moment, everything felt perfect. I had survived childbirth and our child had survived as well.

"What do you want to name him?" I asked.

"Let's name him Colin." Nikolai replied. He handed the baby to me.

It was strange for me to hold baby Colin. I'd never taken care of a baby a day in my life, much less held one. I felt an odd sense of happiness overcome me.

"He looks just like you." I said.

Nikolai kissed me on my forehead and then kissed Colin on his forehead.

"I love you both so much." He whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nikolai spent the few couple days by my side. It was nice having him here with me. He helped me take care of Colin as much as he could. I was extremely grateful for his help. It seemed like he knew what he was doing, as opposed to me who was hopelessly clueless and awkward.

The day he left again was exceptionally painful for me. Watching him go was always difficult but now it was even worse. I cried while he was leaving, which made him feel even worse.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I will be back as soon as I can." Nikolai promised.

"Why do you have to leave? Can't you just stay here with me?" I pleaded.

"You know I would if I could," He said. "The fact that I've been here this long is putting us in extreme danger. I don't want to lead Calais to you. I'd never live with myself if he took you both away from me."

"Why can't we leave Rome and raise Colin together? I can't do this without you." I cried.

"I'm sorry, Alyth. I swear I'm going to come see you as much as I can. It breaks my heart every time I have to leave you." He said.

He held me tightly and kissed me. I could tell that he was trying not to cry.

"Please don't take too long to come back for us. Otherwise I might not be here when you get back." I sniffled.

"Don't say that please. You and our son are all I have to live for." Nikolai's voice was starting to crack.

"If we're not here when you come back, we're most likely will be in Venice." I said.

"I love you so much, Alyth. Don't ever forget that." His voice sounded raw.

When I looked up at him, his eyes were full of tears. It broke my heart to see him like this.

He held Colin for a long time, struggling to keep the tears back. When he finally left, I felt sad and lonely all over again. And I was scared. I was worried that I wasn't ever going to get to see Nikolai again.

_No matter how long it takes, I will always be waiting for you. I might not always be here in Rome, but I'll never be far. You are the only person I've ever loved and ever will love. _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. There was no sign of Nikolai. My fears only intensified as time went on. I was starting to think that he had either been sent out of Rome to fight in Cesare's army or that Calais had killed him. At times, I found myself thinking that he forgot about me and Colin and that he was happier without us, but then I remembered how torn up he had been when he had to leave.

I often cried myself to sleep at night because I missed him that much. I know I wasn't alone because I had Colin, but that didn't make me any less lonely. I still missed Nikolai. I missed having him by my side and having his help. Most of all, I missed his companionship and his beautiful smile. He always knew how to make me feel better, no matter how depressed or upset I was. He made me feel safe and happy, like I didn't have a care in the world.

The longer I waited, the more distressed I became. I was starting to become more certain that something had happened to him. I struggled not to let my depression consume me.

In Nikolai's absence, I was starting to learn how to take care of Colin myself. It was hard to scrape up enough money to provide for us, but I managed to. I found odd jobs to do for people here and there. The people around me were slowly starting to become friendlier towards me. I didn't ever mention my ties to the Templars or the Borgia. As far as they were concerned, I was a single mother who had just moved here from Venice.

There was never a day that went by that I didn't think about Nikolai. I hoped that he was still alive and if he was, I hoped he was thinking about me and Colin. I hoped that we were the first thing he thought about when he woke up and the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep, because he was all I thought about. I dreamed about him just about every night and I constantly prayed for him to return to me soon. Every day that I didn't see him, I felt like I was dying a little more inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

I returned from the market with my arms full of breads and meats. Colin was tied on my back in a makeshift pouch. I untied him and laid him on my bed and I went to unpack the goods I had just purchased.

I was in the midst of unpacking when I heard what sounded like men's voices outside. My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat. I stopped what I was doing and quickly went back to grab Colin. Just as I had picked him up, the front door was beat down. I heard the voices of men yelling. All the commotion caused Colin to start screaming. I knew he was just a baby and didn't know any better, but I wished he hadn't of cried out.

"Check every room! I want my future bride back!" I heard Calais yell.

I sat on the bed, holding Colin close to me. He was still crying, despite my efforts to soothe him. I wished I had waited a little longer to come back home. At least then I would've had a chance to escape. Now I was trapped.

Colin started screaming even louder when the men busted down our door. I recognized Daveon and Aaric at once. I didn't recognize the other men they were with.

"We found her, _messer _Calais!" Daveon declared.

Panic seized my heart when I saw the men part to reveal Calais. He was just as vile and corpulent as I had remembered. He looked sweaty and red-faced as usual. My blood started boiling when our eyes met.

"Well, I was right all along," Calais said. His dark eyes glittered. "I suppose that is the wretched spawn Nikolai fathered."

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled.

"You knew I was going to come back for you one day, yet you decided to let Nikolai have his way with you?" Calais spat.

"It's my life and my decision! What I do is none of your goddamned business, you _porco_!" I hissed.

"You are mine and only mine. No one else is allowed to have you. Since you decided to sleep with another man, you will pay the price!" Calais bellowed. He turned to his men. "Capture her and kill the baby."

Calais then left the room. His men all came at me, swords drawn. I slipped my dagger out of my boot and tried to defend myself and Colin the best I could. It was hard enough facing multiple men at once to start with, but doing it with a baby in one had was a feat I couldn't even do. Despite my best efforts, then men snatched my baby from me and decapitated him right before my eyes. They laughed at the look on my face. My innocent son…my beautiful son…

"_Fottuto bastardi_!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I vomited when his head rolled past my feet. Blood was all over the floor.

Daveon kicked my child's dead body out of the way and seized me.

"I can't wait to see the look on Nikolai's face when we tell him the news!" Aaric howled.

"I hope you burn in hell, _figli di puttana!_" I kicked Daveon in the face when he tried to grab me. He cussed and grabbed his nose. Blood streamed from his nose on to his shirt.

"_Puttana_!" Daveon spat. "Subdue her!"

Aaric and two other men approached me. The fourth man held ropes. I assumed they were going to tie me up and haul me off to the Castel Sant'Angelo.

I kicked and slashed at the men with all my might. My rage fueled me, giving me strength. I was determined not to let these swine capture me. They had already taken Nikolai and killed my child.

"If I had the time I'd have my way with you again, little _cagna_. Do you even remember that night?" Daveon grabbed me by my hair and viciously yanked me backwards. He held his short sword to my throat.

"_Vaffanculo_, son of a bitch!" I kicked him as hard as I could in his groin.

Daveon fell to his knees, groaning in agony. His sword has nicked my throat, causing bright red blood to ooze. I ignored the pain and the blood. All I wanted to do was kill these bastards.

"Enough fucking around. We have a job to do." Aaric snapped.

Aaric and his two companions wrestled me on to my bed. It took all three of them to pin me down. The fourth man quickly tied my hands and my feet so that I couldn't fight back.

"It's too bad I was the first one to _spoil_ you. And I don't even have to pay the price. Your precious Nikolai will!" Daveon sneered.

Before I had the chance to retort, he hit me in the back of my head with the hilt of his sword. I was quickly engulfed by the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty One

When I woke up, I expected to be back in my house with Colin by my side. But that didn't happen. Instead, I found myself lying in a luxurious bed. Calais was at my side rather than my baby or Nikolai.

"_Buongiorno_ my sweet princess," Calais started slobbering on me. I tried to push him away, but my hands and legs were still tied.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I hissed.

"I've waited too long for you. I stood by for seventeen years and let you do as you pleased. I let you speak to me how you wanted to! I was the one who let you become a Templar. If it wasn't for me, you would've gotten killed with your family!" Calais replied.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit," I turned away from him. "I owe you nothing!"

Calais grabbed me by my face and savagely turned me towards him. His grip on my face was so hard it actually hurt. It only added to my anger.

"You are going to start doing as I say, whether you like it or not!" Calais barked.

"Too fucking bad! I'd rather die than marry you!" I snarled.

He slapped me across my face as hard as he could. My face stung from the impact and my eyes started to water, but I never let him see my pain. I glared at him with all the hatred I could summon.

"You get to sit here while I think of a suitable punishment for you and your lover." Calais said. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I heard him lock it behind him.

_Goddamned bastard. I will fucking skin you alive for what you have done! _I thought.

Rather than crying and feeling sorry for myself, I began to think of ways to get my revenge. I was still shocked by what Daveon had said to me, but I certainly wasn't going to cry about it. I was glad to finally know who had raped me all those years ago.

_How the hell had I not known that? _I wondered. _I've been him plenty of times over the past fifteen or so years. How had I forgotten that fucker's name? _

I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. As soon as I got the chance, I'd kill find Daveon and torture him until he told me everything I needed to know. Then I would kill him and everyone responsible for my suffering. I don't know who deserved the worst of my wrath: Calais or Daveon. Both had ruined my life. Daveon had taken my innocence and helped others take my family.

_Wait a second…if Daveon and his cohorts were the ones who were the ones responsible for the deaths of my family…then does that mean it was Templars that killed my family, rather than the Assassins? _I thought. _Does that mean I've been deceived all this time?_

I lay there, contemplating what Daveon had said to me. Was it possible that I hadn't been told the truth, that I had been fed lies all these years?

_But what about those that said the same things to me? What about Colin and Nikolai? Had they been part of the lie too, or had they been as clueless as me? _I thought.

I recalled what Colin had said to me before he killed himself. _You are a fool to believe the bullshit lies you have been fed for all these years! Perhaps one day you will open your eyes and figure it out! Perhaps you will see the Templars for who they really are and you will hate Nikolai too_.

What had he meant by that? Had he been implying that Nikolai had been part of it all along? Sorrow pierced my heart. Was it possible that Nikolai wasn't as perfect as I had thought? Was he hiding something from me? I pushed the thoughts from my mind. Of course he wasn't. Nikolai couldn't possibly be hiding some dark secret from me. Every time I saw him, I could see the love in his eyes. I knew he loved me and our son will all his heart. No, there was no way Nikolai could have had a hand in what happened to me. It was impossible. Someone as compassionate and wonderful as him couldn't possibly be responsible for such atrocious and sadistic acts.

While I had been lost in thought, I didn't notice that one of Calais's personal servants had approached me. I started screaming when I felt someone's hand on me.

"For God's sake, shut up." The servant snapped.

I stared at her mutely while she slipped the ropes off my hands and feet. She looked like an English woman. Her brown hair was tied back in an untidy bun. She looked like she had been roughed up and even beaten at times. Her face was bruised and her arms were as well. To my horror, I saw bruises on her throat as well. I could only imagine what Calais had been doing to this poor girl. It seemed I wasn't the only victim of his wrath.

"Why are you helping me?" I rasped.

"I hate that bloody pig with a passion. I'd rather not see another girl fall victim to his ire," She said. "I can't do much for you, but I'll try to make your life bearable."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Too long; now that you're here, you're going to have to deal with most of his anger. After all, it's you that he's obsessed with. The rest of us are just playthings." She growled.

"Perhaps we can help each other out," I said, sitting up slowly.

"How?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Neither one of us want to be here. I'm sure there are many of us that don't want to be here. If we work together, we can all escape."

"Yeah, that's what we all think when we first come here. You're going to quickly lose that optimism soon. He's going to break you as bad as he broke the rest of us. Probably worse actually,"

"I've been putting up with him about fifteen years. He hasn't broken me yet."

"_Yet_," She remarked. "You haven't the slightest clue what goes on around here. While you've been busy playing soldier and being the thrall of your secret lover, Calais has been plotting. And now that he has captured your man, he's going to get his _revenge_."

I didn't know whether to be scared or to laugh. Calais himself wasn't capable of direct violence. No, that's what his diehards were for. They obeyed his every command without any question. Now I knew who exactly Calais had been hiring for his dirty work: Daveon and Aaric. I was certain there were more, but I'd have to find out.

"You obviously have been underestimating that man. He's cruel, calculating and devious. He's fucking Satan in human flesh!" The servant exclaimed.

"What are his plans?" I asked.

"I think you already know, dear." She said grimly.

Deep down inside I already knew what Calais was going to do with Nikolai. He was most likely going to torture and kill him. And knowing Calais, he would force me to watch. That would be the ultimate punishment for me and he knew it.

"I know where they're keeping your lover." The servant said. She must have seen the sorrow and desperation in my eyes, because she suddenly looked sympathetic.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the cells downstairs," She replied. "I know how to get there but I don't have key to any of the cells."

"That's fine. I just need to see him." I said.

"I will help you out." She murmured.

"Thank you so much." I could barely contain my happiness.

"But you need to do something for me." She said.

I narrowed my eyes. Of course there was a catch. "What?" I asked warily.

"Help me get out of here," She said. "If I can get out of here, I will find the Assassins and help the rest of you get out. I promise."

I hesitated for a moment. Should I trust this woman? I had just met her. Having to cooperate with Assassins wasn't something I wanted to do…but I also wanted to get out of here alive. And most of all, I wanted Nikolai to get out of here alive. I had already lost my son. I couldn't bear losing Nikolai too.

"Alright. You have a deal." I responded.

She smiled. "Great. Now don't speak a word of this to anyone."

"You have my word." I said.

The servant left the room. Seconds after she left, I suddenly realized I never asked her name. I made a mental note to myself to do that next time I saw her.

For most of the day, I stayed in the room by myself. I wished that the servant I had spoken to would've left the door unlocked, but I understood why she didn't. If Calais came back and the door was unlocked, he could fly into a rage. If she was correct, his wraths were something to be feared. I'd never put up with it, but obviously the servants didn't have a choice. They never had the freedom that I did. Rather, the freedom I _used_ to have.

I looked out of the window most of the day. I couldn't see much, but I was able to tell I was pretty high up. Jumping out of the window wasn't an option. Not only would it result in a certain death, but it wasn't possible anyways. Iron bars made sure no one would ever be able to escape.

_Those that come in never come out, unless the Borgia say so. _I thought. _Well that's about to change. _

Suddenly, I started to hear screaming outside the door. I instantly recognized the voice of Calais, but I didn't recognize the voice of the woman. She was screaming, begging for mercy. By the sound of it, Calais was beating her.

I peeped through the keyhole in the door. Calais had a servant girl pinned down on one of the couches. He was strangling her and fucking her. I could hear her screams of distress and pain. My heart was pounding. I knew it would be a terrible idea to get involved, but I couldn't stand by and watch this. I knew exactly how that poor girl was feeling. I didn't want anyone to have to go through such suffering.

I kicked the door as hard as I could. It took several vicious kicks, but the door finally flew open. I was on Calais in an instant. I grabbed him by his throat and jerked him off of the terrified girl. She looked like she was barely sixteen.

I had no weapons except my anger. Calais and I wrestled each other, each one trying to pin the other down. Calais was stronger than I had anticipated, but he was also a lot fatter than I was.

"Fucking pig! I'll cut off your cock!" I snarled.

I kicked Calais as hard as I could in the groin, causing him to release me. He gasped in pain.

"Guards! Guards!" He screamed.

In an instant, four guards came running into the room. It didn't surprise me one bit to see that one of the men was Daveon.

"Tie her ass up!" Calais barked.

The four men didn't waste any time wrestling me to the floor. I kicked, scratched, bit and punched them, but it was no use. They managed to wrestle me to the floor and tie me up. They tied me to a chair with my hands behind my back.

Once Calais recovered, he approached me. His eyes glittered menacingly.

"Stupid bitch," He spit blood onto the floor. "You just never learn!"

Calais smacked me across my face as hard as he could.

"_Vaffanculo, maiale grasso_!" I spat.

He punched me several times in the face and strangled me. His hot sweaty hands grasped my throat like tongs grasp metal in a blacksmith's forge. My hands and legs were tied, so I couldn't fight back. I was starting to think he actually was going to choke me to death.

When he finally released me, I was barely conscious. My eyelids drooped and my head lolled to the side. I coughed and wheezed. My lungs and throat ached tremendously. Now I understood what the servant had told me: Calais's wraths were definitely something to fear.

"Don't ever step out of line again, you _puttana_." Calais hissed.

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness as Calais talked to his guards. I tried to make out what they were saying, but I fell unconscious once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I found myself naked in Calais's bed. Dread seized my heart as realization washed over me: Calais had raped me while I was unconscious.

I leaned over the side of the bed and vomited profusely. I vomited until my stomach and throat ached. The last time I had felt so defiled was when Daveon raped me all those years ago.

Calais walked in right as I stopped heaving my guts up. He was completely naked, which made a fresh wave of nausea wash over me. I started dry-heaving now because there was nothing left to vomit up. Calais looked extremely repulsed. His naked body was a hell of a lot more repulsing than my vomit, so I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that. His fat, lumpy body reminded me of Juan Borgia. So sweaty and always red-faced…

"You were supposed to wake up happy and beautiful!" Calais snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" I demanded. "You had no right to _rape _me while I was unconscious!"

"You never would give it up while you were awake, so I took it while you were asleep. It would've been much sweeter if you had been a virgin." Calais said.

"I guess that's just too damn bad now isn't it?" I snarled.

"Oh, but it is too bad for you. Rather, it's going to be too bad for your precious lover Nikolai. He's going to get punished for deflowering you and impregnating you with his spawn!" Calais remarked. He laughed at the look on my face, which only increased my rage.

"Lay one filthy finger on him and I will fucking skin you alive!" I roared.

Calais laughed even harder. "Ah, I love a feisty woman. You give me a run for my money, unlike all the cheap whores I've fucked over the years. They simply gave me what I wanted, unlike you. I've had to wait for years for your sweet ass."

"You're nothing but a _fotutto bastardo_!" I spat. "_Figlio di puttana_! Why would I ever waste my time with the likes of you? You think you're so great but you're not. The only reason you're in Rome right now is because of your father! He got _lucky_ to become a Cardinal. The Pope is using your father to help the Borgia claim Venice. You serve no purpose! You've never fought a battle a day in your life. You've never had to sacrifice anything or have anything taken away from you! Everything has been handed to you on a goddamn silver platter!"

Calais struck me again and grabbed me by my throat.

"I suggest you learn to shut your damn mouth, _cagna_. The more you run your mouth to me, the worse of a punishment dear Nikolai will get." Calais said.

He viciously pushed me down on the bed. I glowered at him, trying to catch my breath. He somehow managed to straddle me. He put all of his weight on me so I couldn't move. I struggled to breathe.

"I should've forced your hand a long time ago, like my father suggested." Calais licked his lips as his greedy eyes explored my naked body.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I wheezed.

He pried my legs open and pushed himself inside of me. I struggled against him, trying to push him off of me but my efforts were futile.

"Oh yes, that's nice," He moaned as he had his way with me. The veins in his neck were bulging and he was sweating profusely.

Moments later, he finished and lay heavily on me. He had gotten so sweaty that he was slipping in his own sweat. Once he caught his breath, he got up and got dressed.

"Be a good girl and stay here," Calais said. "Oh wait, you don't have a choice!" He laughed as he walked out of the room. I heard him lock the door behind him.

I vowed to kill that bastard if it was the last thing I did.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, I didn't see Calais much. According to the servants, he had been summoned to the Vatican by his father. I didn't ask why because I honestly didn't care. I was just glad he was gone.

In Calais's absence, I was able to talk to the servants more freely. I often spoke to one servant in particular; her name was Beatrix. She was the English woman I had first spoken to. She seemed to be the most knowledgeable about the Borgia and their plans, as well as whatever Calais had been up to during the recent months. She harbored an intense hatred for Calais and the Borgia. I couldn't blame her.

I also talked to the youngest servant quite often. Her name was Adaline. She had been sold to Calais by her parents in order to pay off some sort of debt. She had been the girl that I had saved from Calais's vicious rape. She was a shy, nervous girl.

While Calais was gone, Beatrix showed me where Nikolai was being kept prisoner. I snuck down there to see him as often as I could. It absolutely broke my heart to see him behind bars. He looked like he had received quite a few brutal beatings. His once bright and beautiful eyes were dull and lifeless. He looked like he had lost the will to live. The light in his eyes had all but died after I told him the horrible news about what happened to our son.

"Nikolai," I pressed myself as close to the bars as I could. I reached my hand between the bars to grab his hand. "Please don't give up. I'm going to get you out of here. I swear it."

"Forget about me. Save yourself." He muttered.

"No!" I shook my head. "I can't live without you."

"It's my fault we're here in the first place. It's my fault that we lost our son! Now you have to suffer, and it's my fault!" He said.

"Stop talking like that. I love you. I still do. I never regret any of the wonderful times we shared." I replied.

"Well you would if you knew the truth." A voice said from the cell beside Nikolai. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"What did you say?" I snapped. I peered into the gloom to see who was in the cell. I could see his Assassin robes in the dim light. He looked just as haggard as Nikolai.

He got up and approached the bars of his cell. "I said, you would regret it if you knew the truth!" He barked.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me. His face hit the iron bars. He hissed in pain as blood poured from his nose.

"Who the hell are you? Fucking bastard-" I hissed.

"It's true, Alyth." Nikolai said quietly.

I released the Assassin and stared at Nikolai, utterly puzzled.

"That's right! Your Templar lover knows everything, yet he told you nothing!" The Assassin said.

"Nikolai? What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Go ahead, Templar. Tell her everything you know! Might as well confess now while you're behind bars. You're going to die soon anyways, just like me." The Assassin said.

I looked at Nikolai. His eyes were clouded with sorrow and shame.

"Uberon ordered the murder of your family because your father was an Assassin. Uberon believed that your father knew the location of the Apple of Eden…" Nikolai's voice was hoarse, like he had been crying. "Daveon, Aaric and some of Calais's top men were assigned the task. Calais made his father spare you because he wanted you to be his wife. He allowed you to become a Templar because he thought it would make you indebted to him. I heard Daveon admit that he raped you that night…"

I was speechless with shock. It took me a few minutes to think of how to react to this new knowledge.

"Let me get this straight, you _knew_ about this all along, but you didn't tell me?" I demanded.

"I haven't known very long, Alyth." Nikolai replied.

"How could you Nikolai, how could you do this to me?" I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you would turn against me and the Order. You would've gone running to the Assassins and became my enemy. I loved you so much…I still love you." Nikolai said.

"If you knew all this, why didn't you turn against the Templars and take me with you? Why the fuck did you remain loyal to the Order?" I asked.

"It wasn't the Order that did that to you; it was Uberon and Calais. Why would I turn against the Order and become an Assassin? I believe in the Templar philosophy with all my heart. I'd never become an Assassin!" Nikolai said.

"Why the hell did you force me to become one? Why didn't you give me the goddamn choice?" I snarled.

"Yes, it was wrong to keep that information from you. But you have to believe me, I haven't known for long. Even if I had…well, what would've happened if I let you go? You would've returned and killed me, along with everyone else. I wanted to be your lover, not your enemy. I love you so much, Alyth. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I knew you were special from the day I met you. Please forgive me…I only did what I thought was truly right." Nikolai's eyes were full of tears.

I shook my head. "Our love was built on deceit! You did what was right for _you_, not what was right for me! Even if you weren't the one responsible for ruining my life, you certainly didn't do anything to help. You weren't part of the solution; you were only part of the problem! You lied to me, Nikolai. I gave you my heart. I trusted you. Hell, I even had your child!" I said. "I can't forgive you for this."

"Alyth, please-" Nikolai pleaded.

"Fuck you, Nikolai. You deserve to die!" I screamed. I ran off, tears streaming down my face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is sexual content and graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Two

I cried and cried until I couldn't cry any more. Everything hurt: my heart, my stomach; my entire body and mind. My very soul hurt. The past sixteen years of my life had been a lie. My whore relationship with Nikolai had been a lie. Colin had been right after all.

_Colin! _I thought. _Why didn't I ever listen to you? You were right all along! It should've been you that I gave my heart to, not Nikolai._

A fresh wave of grief washed clenched my heart. I would've started crying again, but I had no tears left. All I could do was lie in Calais's bed and stare at the ceiling. I hadn't ever been so miserable in my life. All these years I had been wondering who had been responsible for my family's murders and who had raped me, my sister and Mother. But now that I did know, I felt like my life had been turned upside down.

Now that I did know the truth, I felt like my life no longer had any purpose. I had been deceived my whole life.

_So I guess all the men were right: I'm just a joke. I never was a real Templar. I never was a real soldier. I've just been a goddamned joke! _I thought. _I never meant anything to anyone, not even Nikolai. It seems that the only person who genuinely cared about me was Colin. He cared about me and all I did was treat him like shit. Thanks to me, he's dead. If anyone should be dead it should be me! My life has absolutely no purpose! I should go ahead and fucking kill myself._

I sat up and started looking around Calais's room. Perhaps he had my dagger somewhere. I certainly didn't have it. Someone had to have confiscated it from me.

I tore his bedroom apart, looking for my prized dagger. It was the only possession I had that meant anything. I absolutely had to keep it. It reminded me of Father.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't noticed Beatrix standing in the doorway.

"Looking for my dagger," I said.

"This?" Beatrix held out a dagger.

I gasped when I recognized it as my father's dagger.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"I can find anything," Beatrix replied. "But tell me, where did you get this from? It's clearly an Assassin's dagger. I can recognize their insignia anywhere."

"It was my father's." I said.

"So…your father was an Assassin?" Beatrix questioned.

"Yes." I said tersely.

"Why are you a Templar then?" Beatrix asked.

"Because I was fucking lied to my whole life and forced to become a goddamned Templar! Does that answer your mother fucking question?" I exploded.

Beatrix didn't lash out at me. Instead, she stood there and stared at me for a moment. Her expression was unreadable.

"I think you know what needs to be done." She finally said.

"What?" I growled. "Should I go ahead and kill myself or would you like to do the honor?"

Beatrix shook her head sadly. "When I look at you, I can see years upon years of suffering and sorrow," she said. "I know what needs to be done, but do you?"

"Kill every single Templar on the face of this Earth?" I said.

"It's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain. You have to help me get out of here." She responded.

I stared at her, momentarily at loss for words. I didn't know whether to be mad or annoyed. How the hell could she be so selfish? She wasn't the only person suffering in this goddamned hell hole, yet she expected me to help her escape?

"You're not the only person who wants to get the hell out of here!" I spat.

"Help me escape so I can do what needs to be done. You don't understand. You won't until the time comes." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You will know when the time comes, Alyth. I'm sorry but that's all I can say for now."

I hesitated. Should I trust her and help her escape? So far, she had proved to be very helpful and intelligent. Perhaps she had everyone's best interest at heart, not just her own. Regardless of her motives, I was going to have to trust her. It was my only hope.

"Alright," I said. "Let's do this."

Beatrix handed me my dagger and we headed downstairs. The guards didn't pay much attention to us. Beatrix was a servant and they assumed I was as well. We were able to slip down to the bottom floor.

"This is where things get tricky," Beatrix said as we approached the exit. "No one is allowed in or out without the Borgia's consent. We have to figure out a way to get past the guards and out of this bloody place."

I thought about how Colin's cousin had helped me escape from the orgy several months ago. We had been in the courtyard, which wasn't too far from here. I didn't want to take my chances and go out there. The fewer guards we encountered the better.

I tried to remember how the Assassin had helped me escape. I distinctly remembered him making me climb up one of the walls outside and him throwing me into the Tiber River. Perhaps that was what I was going to have to do with Beatrix.

"We have to find a way outside to the walls. If you can find a way to climb up, you can jump into the Tiber River and escape," I said.

"Right…and how am I going to do that?" She asked.

"Distract those two guards at the door and I will show you." I responded.

Beatrix looked uncertain, but she didn't say anything. She slowly went up to the two guards and started trying to seduce them. At first, I was worried that it wouldn't work, but eventually they started to come around.

While they were distracted, I slipped around behind them. I grabbed them by the sides of their head and smacked their heads together. Their helmets clanged loudly and they fell to the floor. Beatrix looked a little shocked.

"Do you not feel bad when you do shit like that?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"People often piss me off, but I couldn't actually hurt anyone. You must have nerves of steel." She said.

"That's why you're not a soldier." I replied.

We slipped outside quickly. We had to move fast before the guards noticed us. Servants always scurried about inside the Castel, but not on the outside. We would be apprehended immediately if we were spotted.

I looked around, trying to find an escape route for Beatrix. Just as I was starting to see a good route up to the wall, I heard guards coming.

"Hide!" I hissed.

I slipped into the shadows of a nearby building. When I saw that Beatrix wasn't with me, I cussed under my breath. I darted out and grabbed her by her arm, and yanked her backwards. I held my hand over her mouth while the guards walked by. I could feel her trembling in terror.

Once they passed by, I released Beatrix. She let out a little sigh of relief.

"That was terrifying." She said.

I looked up the building, trying to find a route up. If we could get to the top of the roof, we would be able to cross over to the Castel's outer wall.

"How good are you at climbing?" I asked.

Beatrix looked puzzled. "Um…I've never had to climb before."

"Well you're going to today." I said.

Getting Beatrix to climb up the side of the building was an excruciatingly tedious task. I hadn't climbed many buildings in my life, but she acted like she didn't even want to try. Inside the Castel she acted like she was tough and determined, but outside she acted like she was lost and scared. She had complained many times about the atrocities that went on inside in the Castel and how she wished she could change it, but now that she was getting that opportunity it seemed she was having second thoughts. I was starting to wonder if I should risk my own life just to help her.

After what seemed like an eternity of climbing, we finally made it to the top of the roof.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" a voice demanded.

I sighed inwardly when I saw a guard approach us. When he came close enough, I stabbed him in the abdomen with my dagger. His eyes widened and blood oozed from his mouth. Seconds later, he dropped to his knees.

"Good God," Beatrix gasped.

"Come on." I snapped.

I crossed over onto the Castel wall. Beatrix was following behind me timidly. She was glancing around nervously at the shadows.

I peered over the side of the wall. Several yards down, the Tiber River was flowing by. I could hear the water lapping at the stones of the wall.

"I hope you know how to swim," I said. "I'm not going to be able to help you."

Beatrix took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Alright," She walked over to the edge of the wall and looked down.

"Hold your breath," I said.

"What?" She asked.

I pushed her off the side of the wall. She went screaming down into the water. When I heard a splash, I knew she had landed in the river. I turned away and started to return to the Castel. I had no time to wait and see if she resurfaced. Whatever happened now was on her. I hoped that she would hold up her end of the bargain.

I carefully picked my way down the side of the building and hastily made my way back into the Castel. Once I was inside, I pretended to be a servant. I tried to hurry but not raise suspicions. I was terrible at coming up with excuses. I had always let that to Colin or Nikolai.

When Calais's apartment came into sight, I let out a little sigh of relief. It seemed that I was going to get off scot-free.

I opened the door and walked in. I was startled when I saw Calais standing in the middle of the living room. His arms were crossed and he had a knowing look in his beady eyes.

"Well," Calais said. "I was starting to wonder if you would return or not."

I stopped in my tracks. What could I say in my defense? I had been so busy trying to get back here, I didn't think of a plan in case I had gotten caught.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Calais asked when I didn't say anything.

"I don't have to answer to you." I said simply.

Calais sauntered over to me slowly. He had an arrogant expression on his face. He pinned me against the door.

"Oh, but you do. If you don't do as I say, I will execute you." He said. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his rancid breath.

I glared at him defiantly. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you can't break me." I hissed.

Calais laughed. His yellowed teeth glinted in the dim light. "This is why you are so irresistible to me," He said. He started slobbering on my neck, which made me shiver in disgust.

I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them against the door. He got even closer to me and started to bite my neck.

"Get off of me!" I spat. I shoved my knee into his groin.

Rather than letting me go and dropping to the floor like I had expected, he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me over to the couch. I writhed and trashed in his grasp, which only seemed to increase his desire. He ripped off my clothes and got on top of me.

"You fucking asshole!" I snarled.

Calais wrapped his hands around my throat and forced himself inside of me. His grasp only tightened as I struggled against him. My heart was beating frantically. I was starting to think that I was going to die.

"I love how tight you are." Calais groaned.

As my strength began to fade, my struggling started to fade as well. Moments later, I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was still lying on the couch. My clothes were torn, but someone had placed blankets over me.

"Are you alright?" I heard a quiet voice ask. It was Adaline.

I slowly sat up. My entire body ached. "Yes, I'm fine." I said.

She placed some fresh clothes down at the end of the couch I was sitting on. I dressed myself so I could be presentable. It was rather awkward being basically naked in front of someone else.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you like you saved me that one time," She whispered. "I'm not brave and strong like you are. I'm terrified of Calais."

"Don't feel guilty. I've endured plenty of suffering in my life. I'd rather it be me that suffers the abuse than you. You're just a young girl."

Adaline wiped tears from her eyes. "I want to help you out…but I'm too scared to."

"When you get pissed off enough you will join the fight." I replied.

Adaline sniffled. For a moment, I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Perhaps there is a way out," Adaline said. "Before you got here, I had no hope. But now…now I think I'm starting to see a light at the end of this long, dark tunnel."

I patted Adaline on her back. "If there's a will, there's a way."

She smiled a bit. "I hope we can both survive this. You're a great person, Alyth. I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I idolize you. I hope that I can become like you one day."

I was momentarily dumbfounded. Barely anyone had given me a compliment in my lifetime, much less idolized me.

"Er, thanks." I said. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Perhaps things will get better for the both of us one day." Adaline responded.

"Unfortunately it won't be anytime soon," I sighed. "Rome has to be cleansed of the evil tyranny of the Borgia first."

Before Adaline had the chance to reply, Calais entered the room. He had two guards with him.

"It's time." Calais said.

My heart filled with dread. I knew exactly what he meant: it was time for Nikolai's execution. All this time, I had been thinking about what Nikolai and the Assassin had said, and everything that had been going on over the past sixteen years. I had wrestled between anger, sorrow, despair and confusion.

As I walked with Calais and his men, I felt my dread grow. I still loved Nikolai with all my heart. No matter what, I would always love him. He was my first and only true love. The truth had hurt me and shaken me to the core, but I didn't want Nikolai to die. Even if he hadn't told me the truth right off and even if he hadn't done anything to stop what had happened to me, he had given me hope. He had given me the skills I needed to become a warrior. Most of all, he had given me his heart. He had loved me like no one else ever had and he had always been there for me. While I was pregnant he had done everything he could for me, even though it put him at risk.

_Oh God, what have I done? _I thought. _I can't let Calais kill him. I can't stand by and let this happen._

I watched as Calais's men jerked Nikolai out of his cell. The Assassin in the cell next to him was watching from the gloom. His eyes were emotionless.

I tried to hold my tears back as I looked at Nikolai. He looked even worse than the last time I had seen him. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath them. He looked utterly broken; like he had lost all hope. The once strong, valiant and resolute man I had once known was no more. He was a shadow of his former self.

Calais's men dragged Nikolai out to the makeshift gallows in the courtyard. Now that we were in the sunlight, I could see all the hideous bruises and wounds all over Nikolai's beautiful body. It broke my heart to look at him.

_Another person is going to die because of me. _I thought. _No…no, not if I can help it._

I put my hand on my dagger as I watched Calais's men take Nikolai up to the gallows. I saw Daveon and Aaric already up there. They had a chair positioned underneath the noose.

"It's such a shame that we have to put a Templar to death," Calais said, faking sorrow. "Oh well. It's going to be the last time someone fucks my woman, besides me."

I swallowed hard as the men placed the noose around Nikolai's neck. Nikolai looked right at me. His blue eyes bore into me. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. At that moment, I knew I had been wrong about him. He was a good person. He always was. I never should've doubted him.

"Kill the bastard!" Calais ordered.

Daveon kicked the chair out from under Nikolai's feet. As soon as he did, I kicked Calais's legs out from under him and I stabbed him where his neck and shoulder met. I turned to the nearest guard and stabbed him in his ear. I grabbed his sword after he fell to the ground.

"Stop her!" Calais screamed.

Daveon, Aaric and the third man were upon me in an instant. They tried to encircle me. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and my heart was racing. All I knew was that I had to save Nikolai before he died. He was still alive; I could see him struggling.

I sliced open Aaric's stomach and slashed the third man's face. Both screamed as they collapsed onto the ground. Bright red blood stained the dusty earth.

Daveon came at me with eyes wild with rage. He raised his sword, preparing to slice me open. I blocked his blow with my sword and scooted past him. Before he had the chance to turn around, I slashed his legs. He screamed and fell to the ground. I wanted to make him suffer before he got the relief of death, but I didn't have the time. I stabbed him in the throat and stomped his face with my boot. I jerked my sword out and went running over to Nikolai.

"Guards! Guards!" Calais yelled.

_Shit. _I thought. I had forgotten that bastard was still alive.

I used my dagger to hack the rope. Just as more soldiers flocked on the scene, Nikolai's rope gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. He was wheezing and gasping for air.

I tossed Nikolai a sword and I ran off to confront the guards that were pouring into the courtyard. Despite the overwhelming amount of guards that were flooding into the courtyard, I bravely fought them. I slashed and stabbed left and right.

For the longest time, Nikolai and I fought side by side. Having him by my side gave me the strength to keep fighting. I was determined to get me and him out alive.

Just as it seemed like we were going to make it, I heard Nikolai cry out. When I turned to look for him, I saw him collapse onto the ground. He had a sword impaled in his chest.

"Nikolai!" I screamed.

As I made my way over to him, I felt like time was standing still. I mercilessly killed whoever got in my way. Blood sprayed me and I heard screams around me, but I was numb to it all.

I dropped to my knees beside him and held him in my lap. Tears were streaming from my eyes, making my vision blurry. I blinked furiously, trying to fight back the tears. I could already see that the life was fading from Nikolai's eyes. Blood was pouring profusely from his wounds.

"Please don't die Nikolai," I sobbed. "All of this is my fault. I'm so sorry-"

Nikolai coughed up some blood. "Please forgive me for what I have done."

"I forgive you." I cried.

"Alyth, I love you." He rasped.

"I love you too, Nikolai." I whispered.

He took his last breath and died in my arms. Sadness overwhelmed me and I started bawling. I was fully aware that I was still surrounded by guards, but I didn't care. I had no motivation left. No hope. I had officially died on the inside. There was nothing left to live for.

I buried my face in Nikolai's chest and I just cried and cried. The last thing I saw was flashed of white and red around me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

~This chapter contains a quote from my favorite movie, V for Vendetta. It was modified slightly to fit in the story.

Chapter Twenty-Three

I slowly opened my eyes. Bright light was filtering in from a window just a few feet away. When I sat up, my whole body ached and my head spun. I had to lie back down until the dizziness passed.

"Good, you're awake." A man's voice said. For some reason, it sounded vaguely familiar.

I was surprised when I saw an Assassin approach me. He was the same Assassin I had seen in the cell beside of Nikolai.

"What the fuck do you want, _Assassino_?" I yelled. "I have no Templar secrets for you!"

He chuckled a bit. "Do you not remember me?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Assassin. He still had his hood on, so I couldn't see his face that well. All I could really see was his mouth and chin, and a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"I can't see your face, so no, I don't remember you." I remarked.

The Assassin's lips twitched. He seemed to hesitate briefly before taking his hood off.

I stared at him for a long moment. Something was very familiar about his face, but then again, I was certain I'd never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked as he put his hood back up.

"Who am I?" He said, crossing his arms. "Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a hood."

"Er, yes. I can see that." I remarked.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation; I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a hooded man who he is." The man said.

I blinked. I suddenly felt stupid. I had no idea how to reply to that.

Seeing the expression on my face, the Assassin laughed.

"If it's my name you seek, it is Cyrus." He finally said.

"I suppose I should tell you my name then?" I grunted.

"I already know it," Cyrus replied. "You obviously don't remember our encounters, but I do."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he had been imprisoned with Nikolai at the Castel, but what other encounters had we had? I definitely would've remembered crossing paths with someone like him.

"Perhaps if I told you I was Colin's cousin, you would remember me?" Cyrus said.

After staring at him for a few more seconds, it finally hit me. Of course I knew who he was. Colin had told me about him before.

"You were the man who helped me escape from Uberon's orgy." I murmured.

Cyrus smirked. "Indeed. I've been watching you for about two years now."

I didn't know whether to feel irritated or uncomfortable. How the hell had he been watching me for _two years_ without me even noticing?

"What are you, my stalker or something?" I snapped.

Cyrus went over to the window and stared outside for a moment. He remained silent with his back towards me. While he had his back turned, I tried to feel for my dagger. I usually had it concealed in my clothing or one of my boots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cyrus said without turning around.

_What the hell?_ I thought. _How can he know what I'm doing if he's not looking at me?_

"Why did you bring me here, _Assassino_? I'm your enemy!" I hissed.

He turned around and faced me. "Are you?" he asked.

"Umm yes. I'm _not_ an Assassin!" I said.

"You have no Templar ring anymore, Alyth," Cyrus said. "As far as the Borgia are concerned, you are an enemy of the state. I believe you should consider yourself lucky that Cesare wasn't there. Otherwise you would've been executed for what you did."

"What I did? Ha! I did the world a favor by killing Calais." I responded.

"Calais Greenfeld's wounds were severe but he will recover." Cyrus said.

I laid back in the bed and let out a long groan of frustration. Of course I didn't kill that bastard! Of course he was still fucking alive!

"Nikolai's death was in vain then." I struggled to keep my voice even. Sorrow was clawing at my chest, threatening to rip me open. I wrestled it down with whatever strength I had left inside me. This Assassin wasn't going to get to see me cry. No one would ever get to see me cry again.

"Only if you let it be," Cyrus said.

I sighed wearily. "And how do you propose I avenge Nikolai's death, Assassin?" I asked.

"I could tell you my proposal, but you're likely to reject it." Cyrus replied.

"I don't want to be an Assassin." I said firmly.

"Do you honestly think you're going to be able to be safe out there?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow at me. "Whatever Borgia guards are running around out there will capture you immediately. After that little fiasco you pulled at the Castel, well you know Cesare is going to return. And he's going to be pissed. All his precious towers have been destroyed, his French troops are leaderless, and his Banker has also been killed. Oh yes, I can promise you he will be irate when he returns."

Cyrus's brown eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he talked. It was if he was proud of what he and his fellow Assassins had accomplished.

"I can't stay here." I said.

"You can but you don't want to." Cyrus corrected.

I sat up and glared at him. "What do you want from me?" I shouted. "I don't have anything left! My child was slain and so was the love of my life. Because of me, your cousin killed himself. My whole goddamn life has been nothing but a fucking lie. I have nothing! I am nothing!"

Cyrus was stunned speechless. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. It was brief, but I definitely saw it.

"So he is dead," Cyrus murmured.

I felt guilty all over again. I felt a strange urge to comfort Cyrus, but I forced it down.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Cyrus's brown eyes turned icy. He came up to the side of my bed. "What did you do to him?" he hissed. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and jerked me up.

"I didn't _do_ anything to him!" I exclaimed. My heart started pounding.

He slammed me against the wall and engaged his hidden blade. He held the blade up to my throat. His eyes were blazing with pure hatred.

"What the fuck did you do to him, _Templar_?" Cyrus snarled. He pressed his hidden blade harder against my throat.

"I didn't do anything to him," I whispered. "That's the problem. _I didn't do anything_."

Cyrus released me and I dropped to the floor. I didn't bother to pick myself up. I just hugged my knees and buried my face in them. I started weeping quietly.

I heard Cyrus hit the wall several times. I didn't blame him for hating me. I hated myself.

Suddenly, everything grew silent. I slowly looked up. I saw Ezio himself in the doorway. Other than the time he had attacked me, this was the only time I had seen him up close.

My pulse quickened when he looked at me.

"Cyrus," Ezio said evenly. "Do you mind explaining what is going on here?"

Cyrus looked like he was struggling to contain his rage.

"Sorry, _mentore_. I had a moment of weakness. I let my emotions get the best of me." Cyrus's voice sounded strained.

"See that you don't. Your job was to watch over her but _this_ is what I find?" Ezio said.

Cyrus hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

Ezio turned towards me. "Are you alright, _signora_?" he asked.

I looked at him nervously. I was surprised to see that eyes were full of sympathy, rather than the rage I had seen the last time we crossed paths.

"_Sί_," I said quietly.

My heart started pounding when he approached me. I tensed, expecting him to attack me. I closed my eyes and prepared to have my throat slit open or something of that nature.

I waited, but nothing ever happened. I slowly looked up at him. He had his hand extended towards me. I could see his hidden blade but it wasn't engaged.

"I assure you I won't hurt you." Ezio said.

I warily took his hand and let him help me up. His hand was surprisingly soft.

I stared at him as he went back over to Cyrus.

"Keep her safe while she recovers," Ezio ordered. "Don't let me down again."

The younger Assassin looked annoyed and ashamed.

"_Sί mentore_," Cyrus mumbled.

I watched Ezio as he walked out of the room. He didn't slam the door behind him or even lock it. I had grown accustomed to such things while I was imprisoned in the Castel with Calais.

Cyrus was silent for a few minutes. I didn't say anything to him because I didn't want him to lash out at me again. I certainly didn't like Cyrus, but I didn't want to get him in any more trouble. I wasn't even an Assassin but I knew Ezio's wraths were something to be feared.

Cyrus let out a sigh. "_Perdone, _Alyth. I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that."

"I don't blame you for hating me. I hate myself" I replied.

I felt Cyrus's eyes on me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I was being consumed by my own grief.

"I know you have suffered a lot in your life," Cyrus said. "But do you honestly believe that you were the cause of it?"

"Apparently I was. I caused suffering for everyone that associated with me. My family, my lover, my son, my best friend…" I bit my lip as hard as I could. I felt hot blood ooze into my mouth and down my chin.

Cyrus looked alarmed. He tried to embrace me and soothe me, but I pushed him away. I sat down on the side of the bed.

"Why the hell did you save me for? I have nothing left to live for." I cried, burying my face in my hands.

Cyrus didn't say anything. He simply held me in his arms. I didn't push him away this time. The pain was too much for me to bear right now. I didn't care that he was my enemy. It was nice having someone to hold me for the moment.

After I finished another pathetic bout of crying, I pulled away from Cyrus. I felt extremely irritated and embarrassed with myself because I had cried in front of him. I vowed to myself that was the absolute last time I'd ever cry in front of someone the rest of my life.

"I wish to leave." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to return to Venice where I belong." I said.

Cyrus shook his head slowly. "You won't be safe in Venice for long."

"I don't want to be part of the Templar-Assassin war anymore," I sighed. "It's caused me more grief and loss than I should've ever had to endure in a lifetime. I don't want to be either Templar or Assassin. I want to be a regular person."

"You can't escape this, Alyth. No matter how far you run, you can never hide from your past. Running away from your problems will not get rid of them. They will still be there, plaguing your mind; eating away at your very soul and sanity." Cyrus replied.

"_Silenzio_ Assassin! Don't tell me what to do!" I stood up and began making my way to the door.

Cyrus darted out in front of me and blocked the door. I was surprised by how swift he was.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you if anyone sees you?" Cyrus snapped. "In case you already forgot, you are _wanted_ by the state! There's a fucking bounty on your damn head! They will capture you, torture you and then kill you if the Borgia find you!"

"I don't give a damn. My life is forfeit now." I spat.

Cyrus's shoulders slumped. The intensity in his eyes faded. "I suppose I can't make you stay. You know what is best for you." He sighed.

"I was forced to become a Templar. Don't try to force me to become an Assassin." I said.

"You are free to go _signora,_" He moved out of the way.

"_Grazie_," I said. I opened the door and started to walk out.

"_Fate attenzione_," He said softly. "I hope we cross paths again someday."

"Perhaps we will." I responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

I went back to the tower I once lived in while I was a Templar. The tower itself had been burned down, but my memories were still fresh in my mind. For almost two years I had lived there with Colin, Nikolai and the other men. I had forged a deep friendship with Colin here and a passionate love with Nikolai. I regretted nothing about it; not even the bad times I had had here. Only that neither of them remained. My time with them had been wonderful but painfully brief.

After reminiscing by what was left of the tower, I went to Colin's grave. I had placed a large stone on top of his burial site and carved the letter 'C' into it so I'd always be able to find his grave.

I knelt down beside Colin's grave. It seemed like ages ago when he had taken his own life right before my eyes. Every day without him had been absolutely heart-wrenching. And now that baby Colin and Nikolai were gone as well, my grief had only intensified. The three most important people in my life had been mercilessly ripped away from me. The hardest part about it was the fact that it was my own fault. Colin killed himself because I didn't love him back and Nikolai had been killed for loving me. Baby Colin was killed because he was me and Nikolai's child.

_So much blood has been shed. And for what? Some pathetic quarrel between the Assassins and Templars? When did this God awful feud ever start? Will it ever end? _I wondered. _How many more people are going to have to die because of this bloody and brutal vendetta? _

I stared into the Tiber River, contemplating what Cyrus had said to me. Was he right when he said I'd never be able to escape the war or my past? Was it selfish of me to even consider turning my back on it? Just a few months ago, I had been a diehard Templar Knight, dedicated to the tenants and the Order. But now, I was no longer a Knight. The very people I once called fellow Knights were now my enemies. No longer was I protected under the Borgia banner and no longer would I be allowed to serve them. I belonged to no one and I had nothing; nothing but my integrity.

_What am I supposed to do? I obviously can't ask the Templars to take me back…not that I would even consider doing that. I doubt I can even become an Assassin. They know me as a Templar; an enemy. None of them in their right minds would allow me to join their ranks. _I thought. _Perhaps my only option is to leave Rome after all. There's nothing left for me here._

I looked at Colin's grave one last time before leaving. Perhaps when Rome became stable again, I could return and visit his grave once more.

I went to the old stable I used to use to find myself a horse. I had no possessions so I didn't need to worry about packing. Before I mounted my horse, I stopped to look at my surroundings one last time. Again, I recalled memories of coming here and taking horses and riding off on missions with my Templar companions. It seemed like ages ago, but then again, it seemed like only yesterday. How had so much happened over the course of two years?

_I'm going to miss this place. _I thought. _Even though I was never wanted here and I was never useful to anyone. I won't be missed. _

I turned and started to walk over to my horse. My breath caught when I saw a strange man a few feet in front of me. He was a hideous little man, probably in his forties or so. What frightened me the most was that he had no left arm. Instead, he had some odd metal contraption with claws at the end. While I had been reminiscing, I hadn't noticed him sneak up behind me.

"This one will make a lovely slave." The man said.

Before I could unsheathe my dagger, his men were upon me. They knocked me out cold.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

~This chapter contains a quote from my favorite movie, V for Vendetta. It was modified slightly to fit in the story.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bright sunlight shone in my eyes as I tried to open my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see that I was inside of a wagon. There were numerous peasants-men, women and children alike-crammed inside. They all looked haggard and frightened.

"Where are they taking us?" One woman asked. She looked like she was in her late 30s. Her face was covered in bruises and muck.

"They're going to sell us as slaves." A man replied.

"Dear God," a young blonde woman gasped. She grabbed the small child beside of her. "They're even going to sell the children?"

"Probably. Otherwise they would've let them go." The man said.

Suddenly, the wagon stopped. I heard muffled voices and then footsteps coming around to the back. Two men appeared. They were wearing Borgia uniforms.

_Just to think, not that long ago I was one of them. _I thought.

The men started jerking us out of the wagon. The young children were whimpering in terror, trying to cling to their mother's side. The Borgia men cruelly tore the children from their mothers, the women from the men. I couldn't believe they were being so cruel. But then again, I had witnessed much cruelty at the hands of the Borgia in the past couple years. This wasn't all that surprising.

When it was my turn to get out, I was savagely thrown to the ground. I landed face first on the dusty ground. Dust filled my lungs when I inhaled, causing me to wheeze.

"Get the fuck up, _puttana_." One of the men snarled. He kicked me in the ribs numerous times. He grabbed my hair and threw me backwards.

"This one is awfully pretty, Aberto" the second man said. "Perhaps Silvestro will let us have some fun with her before we sell her?"

"Touch me and I will cut your fucking hands off!" I spat. I kicked Aberto in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. While he was howling over his injured manhood, I scrambled to my feet.

The second man slapped me across the face and sent me sprawling back into the dirt.

"You will learn to hold your tongue, harpy!" the second man snapped.

All the captured slaves around me were watching with wide, terrified eyes. It seemed some of them were silently pleading me to be quiet.

Once Aberto recovered, he and his companion tied my hands together behind my back. Two more Borgia men approached us.

"Hurry up you fools. Silvestro is waiting!" One of the men barked. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember his name. Perhaps I had seen him at the Castel, or maybe even at the tower?

The four of them herded us together and then surrounded us. They slapped manacles on our hands and ankles, and then they forced us to walk forwards. They had their halberds pointed at us.

_God, Cyrus was right. _I thought. _How surprising._

We walked for what felt like forever. The men took us out to the _Colle Palatino_. They prodded us and jabbed at us with their halberds as we walked. Even the children were treated with brutality. It was absolutely heartbreaking to hear their cries of pain and fear.

_Borgia fuckers, _I thought. _I hope to God that the Assassins kill every last one of you worthless bastards. I hope they show you no mercy._ _I sure as hell won't if I get my hands on you!_

The Borgia men shoved us into the makeshift cells they had created at the ruins of _Colle Palatino_. They crammed as many of us as possible into the cells. Most of the prisoners didn't fight. They hung their heads and obediently let the Borgia men beat them and insult them. It made my blood boil to see this. If this was how the Borgia had been treating people this whole time, I could understand why the citizens hated them so much.

_How could I have been so blind to things like this? _I wondered. _Have I been so obsessed by my own problems that I was blind to the rest of the world?_

The Borgia soldiers who had imprisoned us stood guard around the makeshift prison. I constantly felt Aberto's eyes on me. By the sadistic gleam in his eyes-a look I had grown very accustomed to-I could see that he wanted me. Of course he wanted me for sex. What man here didn't want women for sex? I was convinced that all of them were like that. All the ones I had seen over the years were like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several days passed. We stayed crammed inside the cell, forced to endure the blistering heat without much food or water. They occasionally gave us stale bread and stagnant water, and laughed as we fought over it. People were slowly starting to turn on one another. It was disturbing. Men and women tried to fight each other to the death for whatever scraps the guards flung at us. Even children joined in the mayhem. I didn't join the madness, despite my intense thirst and hunger. I didn't want to be responsible for taking any more innocent lives; the blood of innocents would never stain my hands again.

On the sixth day, Silvestro Sabbatini himself showed up. He was the very bastard who had gotten me captured in the first place. He was accompanied by a red-headed woman who appeared to be in her early 30s. Horror flashed in her eyes when she looked at us.

"We have some good slaves here," A man named Julio said. "Cesare will be pleased by the profits we bring in on these."

"_Bene_. We must ensure the kidnappings continue." Silvestro said.

"But children, Silvestro?" the woman looked at us with eyes full of dismay.

"To secure his reign, Cesare needs to control the populace. Fear keeps them quiet." Silvestro replied.

Tears welled up in the woman's eyes. "I can hardly look at you." She pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"Please, Valencia. Soon all this will be behind us." Silvestro said. He grabbed the woman with his good arm and faced her towards him.

Valencia was silent for a moment. I watched as her eyes went down to Silvestro's missing arm. Surely she had seen it before, if she was his cohort. Perhaps it still bothered her. I couldn't blame her. I don't think I'd ever get used to such a repulsing thing.

Valencia looked into his eyes. "Are you afraid of him?" She asked, after a long pause.

Silvestro looked slightly perplexed. "Who? I am afraid of no one." He responded.

"Did he do that to your hand?" She gestured towards Silvestro's metal arm.

Silvestro stared at her. He looked too furious to even speak.

"I...I…my apologies, that was out of line," She stammered.

Silvestro pushed her away. "Please go." He turned away from her.

"I am sorry." She cried and then ran away.

Silvestro started to pace around, cussing angrily. His dark eyes were blazing with fury.

"I will have her killed. No, I will kill her myself," He spat. "That _puttana_! How dare she speak of my hand? Such an ignorant fool, she has never served a higher cause!"

When he finally stopped talking to himself, he turned towards those of us in the cells. He looked right at me.

"Let me look at the prisoners. I shall assess which ones will go directly to Cesare." He ordered.

Two of the Borgia men hastily started taking us out of our cells, one at a time. Four other Borgia men stood by Silvestro as he examined us. Many of the prisoners were thrown back into the cells. They had not impressed Silvestro, apparently.

When my turn came, my heart started fluttering in my chest like a bird trapped in a cage, frantically trying to escape. I hated how Silvestro regarded me. By the look in his eyes, I already knew what to expect.

"Ah, this is the one I found myself," He said, greedy eyes scanning my body. "I must say, this one is the best so far."

"Indeed _messer_," Aberto agreed. He was licking his lips.

"Perhaps I will keep this one a bit longer. Cesare doesn't need them all. Not right away at least." Silvestro said.

The two men beside me grabbed my arms. Silvestro sauntered over to me, eyes gleaming lustfully.

"Let's have some fun with this one, men." Silvestro smirked.

The two men who were holding me wrestled me to the ground. I desperately tried to fend them off and reach for my dagger at the same time, but it was impossible. It took all of my strength to fight against these men. They were much stronger than I had expected.

"Careful, this one bites!" Silvestro exclaimed.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Ezio appear from the shadows. I wondered how long he had been there. I hadn't noticed him at all. Not until now anyways. He had impeccable timing. He and his men always showed up at the right time.

Silvestro was about to start taking my clothes off, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ezio.

"Surrender and you will live." Silvestro unsheathed his sword. He beckoned the four other Borgia guards. "Get in behind him!"

The four guards slowly approached the Assassin leader. Ezio slipped two throwing knives out and flung them at two of the guards. One pierced a guard in the chest and the second right between another guard's eyes.

Silvestro's dark eyes grew round with terror. The men that were restraining me released me and joined the might. The four remaining guards tried to attack Ezio all at once. I was utterly amazed by how swift and skilled Ezio was. He stabbed two men simultaneously in the face with his hidden blades. He then dodged the blow of the fourth man and slit his throat open. The fifth man's stomach got ripped open and his entrails spilled out. The sixth man tried to flee, but received a throwing knife to the back. He collapsed on the ancient stone.

Panic filled Silvestro's eyes. He tried to make a run for it. Ezio raised his hand and made a strange little gesture. Seconds later, an Assassin dropped down from the sky and landed right on top of Silvestro. By the sickening crunch of bone, I knew Silvestro was dead.

"_Requiescat in pace, bastardo_," the Assassin said. I knew it was Cyrus by the sound of his voice.

Ezio and Cyrus released the rest of the prisoners and urged them to flee as fast as they could. I knew I should flee too, but I didn't. I was too weak to move. Six days without food and water had weakened me substantially. Fighting with the Borgia men had sapped away what little strength I had left.

"Leave," Cyrus said. His brown eyes were emotionless.

When I didn't move, Ezio looked at me curiously. I heard Cyrus let out a growl of frustration when his leader walked over to me.

"Are you hurt, _madonna_?" Ezio asked.

"No, I'm fine." I rasped. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled beneath me and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Let us help you." Ezio said.

I turned away when Ezio tried to help me up. I didn't want him or anyone else to feel sorry for me. I didn't need anyone's help, especially not from Assassins.

"Stop being so stubborn," Cyrus growled. "We're only trying to help you."

"Why? I'm not one of you. Why would you help me?" I asked.

"We work in the dark to serve the light." Cyrus replied.

I gave him a withered look. I already knew their stupid motto.

As I lay there, I started to feel more and more lightheaded. My mind wanted me to sit up and walk away, but there was no energy left in my body. I laid there, slowly slipping into the darkness. I could hear Cyrus and Ezio's voices, but I didn't react. All I could do was lay there.

I felt someone's arms slip underneath me and lift me off the ground. My eyes fluttered open briefly, just long enough for me to see Ezio's face. I felt like I was in Nikolai's arms again. I sighed a little and I felt my muscles go limp. I let myself sink into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I found myself back in bed. I was in the same exact room I had been in when I spoke to Cyrus just a week ago. I felt both relieved and frustrated. It was nice to be in a safe place but at the same time, I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be among the Assassins.

I saw Cyrus sitting on the side of my bed. He placed some food and water on a table beside me.

"Surprised to see me again?" Cyrus said.

"You're impossible to escape from." I muttered.

Cyrus chuckled a bit, but then his expression turned more serious. He rose to his feet and stretched his legs.

"You're lucky we were able to find you," He said. "We were almost too late."

"Why do you care?" I growled.

For a moment, the Assassin looked like he was at loss for words. He just stared at me.

"Why do I care? Well, there's an interesting question," His expression turned thoughtful. "Tell me, why does one care about another? Why should one react when they see another in peril?"

Now it was my turn to be at loss for words. I racked my mind for a witty response. Cyrus wasn't the only one who was intelligent. I wasn't about to let him think he was my intellectual superior.

"Because that's what good people do: we help others in trouble." I replied.

"Even if it put yourself at risk?" Cyrus inquired.

"Yes! Why the hell would it matter? I'd easily give my life up to help someone else, especially if that person was important to me." I said.

"Ezio and I put ourselves at risk to free you and the other prisoners from the slavers. Why do you think we did that?" Cyrus asked.

I shrugged. "I suppose it was the right to do. If you have a conscious, it wouldn't let you stand by while innocent people are sold into slavery."

Cyrus looked at me with an unreadable expression. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but then thought against it.

"It's human nature to help another person out, especially in times of misfortune," He said. "We survive by helping each other out. When you help someone, they will help you in your time of need."

I burst out laughing. Cyrus's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, did I say something amusing?" He said.

"No, it's not human nature to help another person out. It's human nature to be greedy and to steal from others; to use others for personal gain!" I exclaimed.

"All humans are not the same, Alyth. Have I not shown you that?" He responded.

"No you haven't. I'm not convinced that your intentions are pure," I said. "What are you able to gain from having me here? What good could possibly come from having me as an Assassin?"

"You think I saved you because I'm getting something out of it?" Cyrus asked.

"Why else would you be trying to help me?" I remarked.

For a few minutes, Cyrus didn't say anything. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of emotions. I saw his lips twitch at the corners.

"Your experiences have warped your mind," Cyrus murmured. "I suppose I couldn't expect you to be sane after spending time in the company of men like Calais."

"You know nothing of my experiences, _Assassino!_" I hissed.

"What was done to you created you," Cyrus said. There was no scorn or contempt; only sadness.

"What was done to me was monstrous." I replied.

"And they created a monster." Cyrus said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I turned over in my bed.

Cyrus left me alone to my thoughts. I heard his footsteps and the door close behind him. I waited for the sound of the door locking, but I never heard it. It seemed odd that I wasn't being trapped in here. If I wanted to, I could walk right out.

_Perhaps he is right. I am a monster now. I feel nothing anymore. No sorrow, no joy. All I can think about is revenge. My own personal vendetta that has yet to be resolved, _I thought. _Perhaps being in the company of the Templars for fifteen years has warped my mind. All the blood, death and suffering…how could I be sane? _

I laid there for at least a couple hours, thinking about what Cyrus had said. During that time, no one came into my room. I could hear people from time to time, but they never came in.

I finally decided to sit up and eat my food. I was starving and dehydrated. I scarfed down the food and gulped down the water pretty fast. I laid back and let out a little sigh of joy. It was nice to have something on my stomach.

Right after I had finished my meal, it occurred to me that the Assassins could have poisoned the food or water. My eyes widened in alarm. How could I have been so stupid?

_Well, if I die soon then that means they poisoned me. If not, that means they either failed or they didn't poison me after all. _I thought.

I turned my head and looked out of the window. I could see the sun slowly setting. It had been a while since I had gotten to see the sun set. I was hypnotized by the beautiful shades of red, blue, purple and orange. I wished I was outside right now. I loved feeling the warm breeze brushing my skin.

_I shall leave once I get better. For now, I will stay here and recover. I will need all my strength if I want to hunt Calais down and murder him._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

~This chapter contains a quote from my favorite movie, V for Vendetta. It was modified slightly to fit in the story.

Chapter Twenty-Five

I stayed in the room for four days. I didn't know if anyone came to visit me and I didn't care. Someone must have been coming in here at some point, because there was always food sitting on my table. I hadn't died yet, so the Assassins must not have been poisoning my food. I suppose that was a good thing.

On the fifth day, Cyrus came to visit me. I was surprised to see that he had his hood down. As I looked at him, I sort of felt like I was looking at Colin. It had been so long since I had seen Colin…I almost forgot what he looked like. If I had any feelings left, I could've easily found Cyrus attractive. However, my heart was too cold for such things now. Like Cyrus had said a few days ago, I was a monster.

"Do you feel any better?" Cyrus asked.

"_Sί_," I replied.

"My offer still stands for you, but I can't make you take it," Cyrus said. "You are free to go, if you wish."

I suddenly felt uneasy. Should I think him for helping me, even though I had been quite rude to him? Should I take him up on his offer to become an Assassin? I pushed the thoughts from my mind. No. He needed to understand that I wasn't ever going to become an Assassin. Being nice to him would only give his hopes up. It was best to be upfront and honest. I couldn't play games with people anymore.

"My answer is still no, Cyrus." I responded.

"Very well then. You may leave." He said. He then walked out of the room.

I sat on the side of my bed for a moment, staring down the hallway. I didn't see anyone. Where were all the Assassins? So far, the only ones I had seen were Ezio and Cyrus. I knew very well that there were more of them here. There had to be. Two lone Assassins couldn't have taken down all the Borgia towers and killed Templar allies.

I slowly stood up and went over to the door. Cyrus had said that I was free to go, but was I? Would I get attacked if I tried to leave? No one stopped me the last time I tried to leave. Would they let me walk out again?

I cautiously began to walk down the hallway. I heard voices downstairs, but they didn't sound like they were coming up here. I quickly ran up a flight of stairs. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see that it lead me outside. I was on top of a roof, the roof of the Assassin's Tiber Island hideout.

I stared down at the Tiber River below. The sun was setting, casting a dull red glow onto the river. A handful of people were still walking about. I could hear the water lapping at the riverbank. It was muffled by the commotion of the people.

I heard the door open behind me and then quiet footsteps. I could feel the presence of someone behind me.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ezio asked.

"Tell me something," I said, without turning around to look at him. "Why did you save me?"

There was a brief silence.

"I know what you have been through, Alyth. You are not the only one who has suffered. We rescued you because you have so much to offer the world. I see great potential in you." He said, walking over to me.

"My story is one of millions. The world wouldn't suffer if it ended too soon." I replied.

"That's where you're wrong; the world suffers not because of the violence of bad people, but because of the silence of good people," He said. "You can sit back and let the Templars ruin more lives as they have done to you, or you can fight back. It's your call."

I returned my gaze to the river below. I stared at its murky depths.

_Perhaps he has a point. Who knows how many people have suffered because of the Borgia and the Templars in general. _I thought. _I still have my family to avenge. I can't die without knowing I have finally gotten revenge on their actual murderers. Daveon and Aaric are dead, but I doubt Calais is. As for Uberon…he's still alive and well. I have to kill them both._

"You're right," I conceded. "All of Italy, perhaps even all of Europe, is in great peril until we destroy the Borgia. We owe it to ourselves and the people."

For the first time, I saw Ezio smile. At that moment, I was captivated by him. I couldn't look away.

"That's what I like to hear," Ezio said. He put a hand on my shoulder.

I felt my pulse quicken. My first instinct was to shove the Assassin away, but I restrained myself. The last person I had let near me was Nikolai, and he was going to be the only person I ever loved.

_I'm sure he doesn't have feelings for you, you idiot. He's just trying to be nice because he feels sorry for your pathetic ass! _I thought.

"I'm surprised that you're taking time out of your day to speak to me. I can't think of anyone else that would show me that same kindness." I said.

"They don't know what I know," Ezio replied. "Even though none of them trust you now, they will in good time. Cyrus believes in you and I do as well."

For a moment, I was too overcome with emotion to say anything. My mind was a vortex of emotions, making it hard for me to think straight. Why was this Assassin being so kind to me? Not many people had actually showed me any sort of kindness in my life, only Colin and Nikolai had. Anyone else that had only did so because they wanted something from me. I highly doubted Ezio wanted my body, but he had to have some kind of motive for being nice to be. Perhaps he thought I was useful for his crusade against the Templars? I had been a Templar for fifteen years, after all. Perhaps he thought that if he got me on his side, he could glean highly useful information from me.

"You know…while I was a Templar, I saw you quite a few times. Plenty of those times, I could've killed you, but I never did. I let you go." I said.

"And I saw you quite a few times myself. I could have killed you, but I never did." He responded.

I felt the blood drain from my face. All that time I had thought that I had allowed Ezio to live but in reality, it was him that had allowed me to live. It was a good thing I never picked a fight with him. I was still young and a skilled warrior, but I certainly was no match for Ezio. He could easily kill me. The only time I had fought him was at the skirmish at La Volpe Addormentata, and it had been brief. He certainly could've killed me then, but Nikolai had intervened.

Ezio laughed when he saw the look on my face.

"Don't look so scared. You wouldn't have been as easy to kill at those other soldiers you worked with," He said. "From what Cyrus said, you certainly put up a fight all the times he crossed your path."

Memories of all my encounters with Cyrus played in my mind. I suddenly felt an intense wave of guilt wash over me. All that time, Cyrus had been trying to save me and I had been trying to kill him. He had been trying to help me, not harm me. I couldn't believe I had been so blind to everything…

"Whether or not you decide to become an Assassin is entirely up to you," Ezio said. "You may have been forced to become a Templar, but you won't be forced to become an Assassin. Such a decision is difficult to make. I don't expect you to decide overnight."

Before I could respond, Ezio went back inside.

I stayed outside on the rooftop. After two years of only catching glimpses of him from a distance and fearing him, it was strange to have a conversation with him. I was afraid of him, yet intrigued by him at the same time. I wanted to trust him, but I doubted I should. He was an Assassin after all. I wasn't a Templar anymore but that didn't change the fact that my instincts told me to stay away from the Assassins. I had been made to believe they were the enemy for the majority of my life. Just because Ezio and Cyrus had saved me a couple times didn't suddenly make me their friend.

_What strange men. _I thought. _Nothing they say makes sense. There has to be a reason why they are being nice to me…it's most likely because I'm a former Templar. Of course I would be useful to them, because I have knowledge about the enemy. But what they don't understand is that my knowledge is limited. I spent most of my time in one of the Borgia's towers and then I was imprisoned by Calais. I never actually spent any time with the Borgia themselves. I don't know much about them. _

I stayed outside and pondered over what Ezio had said. I just couldn't get over how he said that he had plenty of opportunity to kill me, but he chose not to. He chose not to. Why? Why keep me alive? It didn't make any sense. What could I possibly have to offer the Brotherhood, other than my limited knowledge of the Borgia? My mind still told me that they were my enemies. Didn't they have the same thoughts about me?

_Things used to be so simple. The most complicated thing used to be hiding my love for Nikolai and then hiding our relationship. _I thought. _Nothing makes sense anymore. Should I stay here or not? It doesn't feel right. But then again, being a Templar never really felt right either. They always told me I was a joke and that I wasn't a real Templar anyways. Perhaps I never was meant to be a Templar in the first place. Now that I'm not a Templar, I don't have to answer to Calais, Uberon or any of those fuckers. I don't have to deal with the bullshit anymore. No more Calais. No more pointless missions and being disrespected. Perhaps all of this was for the best. But no, losing my lover, my best friend and my son wasn't for the best. Losing my family wasn't either. What the fuck good did any of that do? Innocent lives were lost, all because of me!_

I dropped to my knees as the agony and despair clenched my heart. I felt all the years of suffering clawing at me, tearing a massive hole in my chest. I was so empty. I had no one to love and no one to love me. I was _alone. _

_God, why am I still alive? Why must you torture me? What did I ever do to deserve this? All I ever wanted was to live a normal life; to be an average person, living an average life. Why did I get dragged into this shitty Templar-Assassin war? I never was meant to be in the middle of this bullshit. I never wanted to be in the middle of it. I hate it! _I thought. _I hate what I have become. All I can think of is killing and getting revenge. I can't even feel joy, happiness or anything anymore. All I feel is hate and anger. My misery has changed me into a completely different person. How do I end the suffering? Will I ever be able to end it? _

I looked up into the sky. The full moon was hanging high overhead, bathing everything in its silvery-white light. I closed my eyes as a cool breeze blew across my face, blowing my hair onto my shoulders.

Memories of my time with Nikolai played in my mind, which turned into memories of Colin and then, for some reason, I began to think of Cyrus. He was much different than any other man I had ever met. Nikolai and Colin were both great people and were certainly intelligent, but Cyrus was _different_. Every time he spoke to me, he managed to confuse and exasperate me, but he also made me think. He made me question things I never really paid much attention to before.

_Do I hate him simply because he is an Assassin, or is there more to it? _I wondered. _Do I push him away because I'm afraid to let someone else get close to me? Regardless if it is in a sexual way or just in a friendly way…I can't bear to put someone else's life at risk. I'm a broken down, piece of shit. Why the hell would anyone feel the need to _help_ me? What's the point? I'm too far gone. Who would love me anyways? After all, I am a _monster!

I wept for what felt like hours. I stayed on the rooftop all night, not moving. All I did was think and cry. Think and cry. That's about all I could do these days.

I finally got up at dawn. I had been on my knees for so long, my joints were stiff.

I slowly approached the door. If I went back inside, that meant I was returning to the Assassins. They would expect me to join their ranks and help them defeat Templars.

_Ezio said I should take my time to consider his offer…but how long? They're not going to want me sitting in their hideout doing nothing for much longer. I'm going to have to decide soon. _I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. I held my breath as I walked in. I expected to be attacked immediately, but I wasn't. I didn't see anyone.

I crept into my room and closed the door behind me. I went over to my bed and climbed in. I sighed as I relaxed and sank into my pillow. My mind and body were tired. Perhaps if I got some rest, I could think better.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three more days passed before I was able to make up my mind. Even then, I wasn't so sure. Was it really the right thing to do? I knew I wanted to avenge the deaths of all the ones I held near and dear, but was becoming an Assassin the best way to do that? I didn't even believe in their philosophy. _Nothing is true, everything is permitted._ What did that even mean?

Cyrus came to visit me this morning. He wasn't alone this time. He was accompanied by another Assassin.

"Alyth, there's someone I'd like for you to meet," Cyrus said. "Perhaps you already know her."

The second Assassin stepped forwards and took her hood down. When she did, I immediately recognized her. She was Beatrix.

"Alyth! Good God, I was worried that you were dead!" Beatrix exclaimed. She tried to embrace me, but I pushed her away.

"No, I survived." I said. I wasn't overjoyed to see her. Helping her escape had brought me more torture at the hands of Calais.

Beatrix looked crestfallen by my reaction towards her. I knew we had been good friends at the Castel, but I also wasn't the same person then as I am now. She'd figure it out soon if she hadn't already.

"I'm glad you did. I was worried that you perished…." Beatrix said. "I'm sorry we didn't get there in time to save Nikolai. I know how much he meant to you."

"What's done is done, Beatrix." I said sharply.

The pain in her eyes was obvious. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

I ignored the dejected look on Beatrix's face and I turned to Cyrus.

"I thought about your offer, _Assassino,_" I said. "I've decided to accept it."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"_Va bene_. I shall speak with _Messer_ Auditore." Cyrus said. He then turned to Beatrix. "Go downstairs. I need to speak with Alyth in private."

"Alright," Beatrix mumbled. She glanced at me one last time and then left the room.

Once she was gone, Cyrus returned his attention to me.

"May I inquire as to why you have changed your mind?" Cyrus asked.

"Does it matter?" I said. "Shouldn't you be glad that I'm willing to join your cause?"

Cyrus let out a small sigh. "Walk with me, Alyth." He said.

Reluctantly, I followed Cyrus downstairs. As we walked, we passed a couple Assassins in the hallway. When they saw me, they glared at me. I received the same treatment when we went downstairs. Three young Assassins were sitting at a table, eating. When Cyrus and I entered the room, they looked up only to glare at me. Normally I couldn't care less how people felt about me, but for some reason, their hatred disturbed me. I just wanted to leave the room. The quicker I got away from them, the better.

Beatrix was talking to another Assassin by a bookshelf. She didn't look at me or Cyrus when we passed by.

Cyrus took me outside. He didn't say anything as we walked. I was tempted to ask him questions, but I held my tongue. Perhaps he was taking me somewhere important? Either that or he was trying to get rid of me. I knew my way around Rome well enough now, especially the Centro district. He would have to take me pretty far away to get rid of me.

Cyrus kept walking until he reached a small pier behind an old Borgia tower. He sat down at the end and hung his legs over the side. He stared across the river.

"Sit." He said.

I awkwardly sat down beside him. Being this close to him made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked.

"Be quiet." He said.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity. Cyrus didn't say a word or move a muscle. He stared at something across the river. I spent most of my time trying to figure out what he was looking at. All I could see were jagged cliffs and some trees. Further back, I could see part of the wall that enclosed Rome.

_What the hell are we doing out here? _I wondered. _This is a waste of time. Shouldn't we be doing something? I know there are Assassin things that need to be done. I'm certain that Ezio doesn't let his men just sit around all day and do nothing._

"What do you see?" Cyrus asked.

His question threw me off guard. Was this some sort of trick question? I could reply by stating the obvious, but he most likely wasn't looking for an obvious answer.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I said.

Cyrus didn't answer me, of course.

"All around us, there is suffering. I can see it. I can feel it. I can hear it. I can taste it. I can smell it," He said. "But in all this suffering, there is hope."

Once again, I was confounded.

"Stop speaking in riddles, Assassin. Tell me why the hell you brought me out here!" I barked. I was growing weary of his little mind games.

I heard him laugh a little, which only pissed me off even more.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I growled.

"You are a rose, Alyth." He said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You are beautiful to look at but will prick anyone who tries to touch you." He responded.

"First I'm a monster and now I'm a rose?" I said.

"Colin wasn't lying when he told me you were special," He said. "But I imagine you didn't treat him with the same hostility as you do me."

"He was my best friend." I said.

"He was also an Assassin." He replied.

"I didn't know that. He didn't tell me until right before he killed himself." I snapped.

Cyrus flinched. Obviously I had struck a nerve.

"Tell me, why did you suddenly decide to accept my offer?" He asked.

"I don't have much of a choice. I can either go off on my own, possibly eke out a miserable living, or I can become an Assassin and get my revenge on those that ruined my life." I said.

Cyrus turned his head and looked at me. His face was too close to mine for comfort.

"You wish to become an Assassin, simply because you want to avenge the deaths of those you once held near and dear?" He inquired.

I knew that was my exact motive, but hearing it out of someone else's mouth made it sound rather selfish.

"Well…yes. I can't kill Calais and his father alone. And I certainly can't kill the Borgia alone." I said.

"An Assassin doesn't kill for pleasure or for spite. An Assassin kills because the death of the target person is for the greater good. Never once have I enjoyed killing someone. I did because I believed it was for the best. The death of one bad person is much better than the death of an innocent." He replied.

"The Templars are not _innocent_! For God's sake, they have ruined my life and countless others!" I exclaimed.

"Certainly there are those who are more responsible than others and they will be held accountable. But there is a difference between justice and savagery; they don't go hand in hand." He said.

"Why not make them suffer? They don't give a damn about all of us that they have tortured and killed. Why the hell should we show them mercy?" I spat.

"You can punish them by torturing them to death or you can simply kill them, quick and easy," He said. "Do you believe that once they are dead, you will be healed? Or will you still harbor the very same feelings, with no one left to direct them towards?"

I looked into his eyes for a long moment. The majority of the things he said contradicted what I had been taught as a Templar. As a Templar, I had been taught that people needed strict rules and a powerful government to rule them. I had been made to believe that people shouldn't be allowed to think and do as they saw fit, because it would be chaos. At one time I firmly believed in the Templar philosophy, but now, I wasn't so sure.

"They show us no mercy. Why show them any? You know damn well they wouldn't." I remarked.

"The willingness to forgive is a sign of spiritual and emotional maturity, Alyth. It's not a sign of weakness." He said.

I let out an exasperated sigh. All Cyrus ever did was talk circles around me. He never answered my questions and he never made any sense. After talking to him, I was always left with more questions and no answers.

"I suppose we should head back. It's getting late." He slowly stood up.

I looked up at the sky. I was surprised to see that the sun was already starting to set. How the hell had we spent an entire day out here?

"I would like for you to think about what I said. Once you truly understand what I have said, then you may tell me if you would like to become an Assassin." He said.

"Fair enough," I replied.

Cyrus helped me to my feet and the two of us returned to the Tiber Island hideout.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Twenty-Six

The things that Cyrus had said still plagued my mind. The thing that stuck in my mind the most was his opinion on mercy. Nikolai had always told me that killing innocent people wasn't acceptable and I should only kill enemies, but I never believed my enemies deserved mercy. I certainly didn't plan to show Calais any mercy and I didn't want to show Daveon or Aaric mercy. Both Aaric and Daveon were only able to get off easy because I had been in a hurry to save Nikolai. Otherwise, they would've suffered greatly at my hands.

_Mercy and justice…are they really synonymous? _I wondered. _It seems that Cyrus was implying that they go hand in hand. But where is the justice in letting a killer off easy? Where is the justice in letting a rapist off easy? Perhaps killing certain people won't heal me completely, but it will get me started. I'd much rather have them dead than alive. If I could cause them to suffer, then I would feel as if I had gotten my revenge. _

I argued with myself mentally for days. I couldn't comprehend Cyrus's views for some reason. They just didn't make sense to me, no matter how much I thought about them. Perhaps if Cyrus would stop speaking in circles, I would be able to understand him better. He must find it amusing to confound me.

On the third day, I went to find Cyrus. I found him downstairs in what looked like a mini mess hall. He was sitting with two other Assassins. I didn't recognize either of them.

"_Buon giorno _Miss Marelli," Cyrus said. "Care to have a seat?" He pulled one of the chairs out beside of him.

I looked at Cyrus's companions. They were glaring at me. It was obvious that Cyrus's comrades hated me. I wanted to leave, but the look in Cyrus's eyes said he wanted me to stay. So I did. I warily sat down beside him. This seemed to infuriate Cyrus's companions.

"I haven't properly introduced you yet. Sarika, Eduardo, this is Alyth," Cyrus said. "Alyth, this is Sarika and Eduardo."

I wasn't sure if I should shake their hands or something. Neither one of them said anything. They just glared at me.

"Er, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"This must be the little Templar you have taken a liking to." Sarika said.

For a moment I thought I saw astonishment flicker in Cyrus's eyes, but it was gone so fast, I felt like I had just imagined it.

"Indeed," Cyrus responded, smiling a bit. "I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

"Pah! You are too soft, Cyrus. There's no way she can redeem herself." Eduardo scoffed.

"I'm not interested in redemption. Whatever crimes I have committed, I shall answer for when God judges me." I said.

Cyrus, Eduardo and Sarika looked equally surprised. However, Eduardo's and Sarika's surprised quickly returned to contempt.

"How noble," Sarika sneered. "At least you already know you're damned for eternity."

"Enough! It's not up to either or you to decide her fate. Last time I checked, the two of you were still mortal humans."

"You may be right Cyrus, but I just hope you don't get your heart set on this one. After all, she was a Templar. She can stab you in the back at any time," Eduardo said as he stood up. "Anyways, we have business to attend to. Perhaps we can chat again later."

I watched Eduardo and Sarika leave. For some reason, their obvious loathing of me pained me. I had no idea why their acceptance of me suddenly mattered. I had never cared before.

"Don't let them bother you," Cyrus murmured. "They don't know who you are or what you have been through. As far as they are concerned, you're as heartless and ignorant as the rest of the Templars."

"But I'm not a Templar anymore. I'd appreciate it if you all would remember that." I said.

Cyrus's lips twitched. "You're right. It's so easy for people to judge you by your past actions, rather than your present actions. I'm guilty of such things myself. For that, I apologize."

"I suppose it's just human nature to judge others. I find myself doing it all the time." I replied.

"Indeed," Cyrus said. "As much as I would like to sit here and chat with you, I can't. We have an important mission to preform today."

"_We_?" I blinked.

"Yes, _we_. I would like for you to accompany me. It's a great way for me to test you." Cyrus said.

"Test me for what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I would like to see how you handle situations," Cyrus said. "We are to spy on a courtesan named Giuletta that Ezio believes is betraying the Brotherhood. He can't take care of her right now because he has his own business to attend to. That's where we come in. We shall spy on Giuletta and see for ourselves if she is consorting with a Templar or not."

"You're testing me to see if I will kill a Templar, aren't you?" I asked.

Cyrus frowned. "We are not going to kill him unless we find out for sure that he is a Templar." He said.

"Right," I muttered. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Cyrus rose to his feet. I thought we were finally going to leave, but he didn't move.

"Well? What are you waiting on?" I growled.

"How well can you use a crossbow?" He asked.

"I'm no expert, but I can wield one just fine." I said.

"Good," He responded. "You're probably going to need one."

Cyrus went through an adjacent doorway. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a crossbow.

"Let's see how well you can use one of these." He said, handing the crossbow to me.

"I'm going to need bolts to fire this thing, you know." I said.

"Of course," He handed me a small quiver. "_Andiamo!_"

The two of us left Tiber Island. We used the exit upstairs to leave the hideout instead of using the downstairs exit that lead directly out to the street. Cyrus didn't leave right away. He stood on the rooftop for a moment, looking out at the city below.

"Do you know what the Leap of Faith is?" Cyrus asked.

I stared at him, not sure how to respond. I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't want to sound stupid. "What is that?" I blinked.

"If you ever expect to become an Assassin, it's something you're going to have to do quite often." Cyrus said.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do it." I replied.

"You will see how it's done soon enough." Cyrus said.

I watched him walk over to the edge of the roof. He peered down.

"Ready to jump?" He asked.

"Are you mad?" I exclaimed. "I'm not jumping off a fucking building!"

"You can either do it willingly or I will throw you off." He said.

"Look, if you're trying to kill me why don't you just stab me or shoot me? Wouldn't that be the merciful thing to do?" I asked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you I would've already killed you by now," He sighed. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

I warily walked to the edge of the roof where Cyrus was. I hoped that he wasn't going to toss me into the open sky like he did when he saved me from the orgy all those months ago.

"Why exactly do we have to do this? Can't we use the streets like everyone else?" I peered down at the streets below.

"If you would like, I can hold your hand." Cyrus said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I muttered.

"Ah, you have caught me _signora_." Cyrus grinned mischievously. I was briefly dazzled by his smile.

Cyrus took my hand in his. Naturally, I would've slapped his hand away, but I decided not to this time. There were worse things to endure than holding hands with him.

"This doesn't make us lovers, just to let you know." I said.

Cyrus burst out laughing. His sudden outburst of laughter startled me.

"You amuse me," He chuckled. "Now let's be off."

The two of us jumped into the void. I felt like my heart had leapt into my mouth when we jumped off the rooftop. What sane person would do something like this?

I closed my eyes when I started to see the ground rushing up towards us. I was certain that we were going to smack into the ground and become a splattered mess of guts and gore. When we landed, I prepared for excruciating pain and blood everywhere, but when I opened my eyes, I saw none of that. We had landed safely on the bank of the Tiber River.

"What the fuck was that?" I gasped. My heart was pounding and my body was shaking. That jump had scared the shit out of me.

"The Leap of Faith," Cyrus said. "The first time is always frightening, but you will get used to it."

I leaned against him for a moment so I could calm down. Before long, I started feeling awkward and self-conscious and I pulled away from him. I felt my face grow hot and I tried to regain my composure. I nervously dusted myself off and straightened my clothes.

"Let's go find the whore." I grunted.

"_Va bene_," Cyrus said.

I followed Cyrus as he made his way down the street. He slipped in and out of crowds with ease. I wasn't nearly as flawless as him. I often bumped into people, causing them to cuss angrily at me. A few people even shoved me. I wanted to punch them in the face, but I couldn't. I had to focus on the task at hand.

Cyrus and I walked all the way to the _Colonna Traiana_. While I admired the ancient column and its intriguing inscriptions, Cyrus was scanning the crowds of people with vigilant eyes. I would've been looking too but I didn't even know what the courtesan we were looking for looked like. I felt pretty useless right now.

"There she is," Cyrus indicated towards a lone courtesan, standing by a well. She was a slender woman with long brown hair. She was wearing the typical attire of a courtesan. She didn't seem to notice us.

"Do we kill her?" I asked.

"We follow her. She will lead us to her benefactor," Cyrus responded. "We will have to follow her from the rooftops. If she sees us, she will flee."

"I'm not going to be able to keep up with you on the roofs, Cyrus." I said.

"You're going to have to try. We can't afford to jeopardize this mission." Cyrus said. His tone was sharper than usual.

"Alright," I sighed.

Cyrus climbed up the side of a house with practiced ease. I scrambled up after him awkwardly and much more slowly. Cyrus had to help me up onto the roof top.

"Come on, we can't lose sight of her!" Cyrus said. He took off running, leaping from one rooftop to the next.

_What the fuck? _I thought, trying to keep up with him. _If I fall, I'd die! _

I struggled to keep up with Cyrus the whole time. I wasn't even concerned with keeping Giuletta in sight. I never had her in sight in the first place. All I wanted to do was keep Cyrus in sight.

Cyrus finally stopped, allowing me to catch up with him. I was completely breathless by the time I reached him. He was crouched on the edge of a roof, peering down. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but he motioned for me to remain silent.

I peered off the side of the roof to see what Cyrus was looking at. Down below, the courtesan was speaking to a man. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"….the Assassins intercepted Silvestro and his men?" the man asked.

"_Sί_. The Assassins took one of the girls for themselves. She's the same girl that tried to kill Cardinal Greenfeld's son!" Giuletta replied.

"Do you know this for sure?" he said.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, I will take your word for it, Giuletta. You've never let me down before." He said, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Of course I wouldn't let you down." Giuletta said.

Cyrus looked at me. "Kill him."

I aimed my crossbow at the man. I honestly didn't care if Giuletta died. Personally, I thought she should die for being a traitor. But I couldn't kill her. Cyrus had already told me not to.

I held my breath and shot a bolt. The bolt went right through the man's eye, scarcely missing Giuletta. When her lover dropped to the ground dead, she started screaming in terror. She was paralyzed by her own fear. Cyrus quickly slipped down off the roof to confront her.

"Giuletta!" Cyrus said.

"I didn't know that _bastardo_ was a traitor! I swear it!" Giuletta cried.

"You are no longer welcome at the Rosa in Fiore." Cyrus replied evenly.

_Why the hell don't you just kill her? If she's dead she can't pass along information to the Templars! _I thought.

I watched as Giuletta fled. I couldn't believe that Cyrus was letting her get away.

I scrambled down the side of the building and landed awkwardly behind Cyrus. "You know, she's just going to run into the arms of another Templar and share more Assassin secrets." I said.

"If she does, we will deal with her." Cyrus said.

"Why didn't you _deal with her_ now?" I asked.

"I was not ordered to kill her. I was ordered to kill her lover." Cyrus responded.

I growled in frustration. How could he be so stupid?

"If you have a problem with Ezio's orders, speak to him about it. I'm sure he would love to hear that you think you know more than he does!" Cyrus suddenly snapped.

"I never said I knew more than he does! All I said was that it was _stupid_ for you to let that whore go!" I barked.

"Now you're calling Ezio stupid?" Cyrus's eyes were blazing with such anger, it actually frightened me.

"Whatever Cyrus," I spat. "I don't have to explain myself to you. If you weren't so goddamn dense you would understand what I was trying to say!"

I turned and started to leave, but Cyrus grabbed me by my arm. He slammed me into the side of the building we had just been on top of together, moments ago. I fiercely fought against him, trying to wrest free from his grip. The more I fought against him, the tighter he gripped me. He pinned both of my arms against the wall. My sides heaved from the effort of wrestling with him.

"You seem to forget that it was _me_ who saved your ungrateful ass numerous times. If it wasn't for _me_ you would not be welcome at Tiber Island! If it wasn't for _me_ your ass would probably be back at the goddamn Castel, or perhaps you would be in a different state by now, being sold to various slavers!" Cyrus snarled.

I was rendered speechless from shock and fear. All this time, I hadn't really taken his feelings into consideration. I didn't realize that what I said and did had an effect on him. I had only been thinking about my own pain, not his.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. I watched as his rage slowly faded into sorrow and then guilt. He released me and took a step back.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered.

"Don't apologize; it should be me that apologizes to you." I said.

Cyrus turned away from me and ran away. He was so fast, I quickly lost him. He disappeared into a crowd of people.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I spent the rest of the day searching for Cyrus. Everything he had said was true. I had been extremely ungrateful and I owed him an apology. He had risked his life numerous times for me and I hadn't thanked him once. All I did was treat him like shit.

I desperately searched all over the Centro district for him. I hoped that he had gone back to Tiber Island, but something told me he was hiding somewhere. I just hoped I could reach him before he did anything stupid. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to him.

When I finally found Cyrus, he was sitting on the end of the pier he had taken me to several days ago. He was sitting motionless, staring into the water. I cautiously approached him. The last thing I wanted to do was send him into another frenzy.

I stepped onto the pier. I stopped in my tracks when a plank creaked underneath my foot.

"I know it's you." Cyrus said.

I stood still for a few seconds, debating what I should do. I knew I had to apologize to him, but I wasn't sure how to go about doing it.

"What do you want?" He growled.

I slowly walked over to him. He didn't move. He continued to stare into the water.

"I want to apologize to you," I said as I sat down beside him. "Everything you have been saying is true. I have been ungracious and uncouth towards you. Most of all, I really do owe you my life. You have saved my ass many times, even though it has put you at risk and you never got anything out of it. For that, I am sorry. I have nothing I could give you to show my appreciation….but I shall repay you somehow."

At first, Cyrus didn't say anything. He finally said something after a couple minutes. He looked at me closely as he spoke.

"I believe I know why you have been acting the way you have," He replied. "It's just a theory, so hear me out."

"Go on." I said.

"During your stay with the Templars, your mind has obviously been warped. Having to suffer for longs periods of time changes a person," Cyrus explained. "Having to be in Calais's company for those months only made it worse. But you have to remember, you're not the only person who's suffered. Plenty of us within the Brotherhood have suffered at the hands of the Templars; that's why most of us are Assassins in the first place. Even Ezio himself has suffered at the hands of the Templars, especially the Borgia. I know the Greenfelds are sick, twisted people, but you're damn lucky you never were directly targeted by the Borgias. The Greenfelds pale in comparison to those demented bastards.

It pained me to hear Cyrus say those things, but I knew it was all true. I couldn't get mad at him for telling the truth.

"_Vero_. In the midst of my own suffering, I forgot myself. I forgot who I was." I said.

"Utilize your tragedy as a source of strength. No matter what sort of difficulties you experience, no matter how painful your experiences are, never lose hope. If you don't have hope, you don't have anything." Cyrus replied.

I looked down at the water beneath my feet. "I'll try to remember that." I murmured.

I still felt Cyrus's gaze on me. I was starting to become uncomfortable. I didn't want to look at him. I was worried that if I did, he might try to kiss me. I didn't want him that way but I knew if I pushed him away, he would most likely get angry. I'd just have to avoid such situations.

"I have something I'd like to show you," I said, standing up. "It's something important."

Cyrus looked intrigued and wary at the same time. He didn't say anything, he just stood up.

"Follow me." I said.

I took Cyrus to Colin's grave. I figured he should know where I had buried his cousin. Cyrus had been as close to Colin as I had been to him, possibly even closer.

When we arrived at Colin's grave, I turned to Cyrus.

"I buried Colin here. I figured you would like to know where he was buried…so here is his gravesite." I said.

Cyrus knelt down beside Colin's grave. He had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. I saw him pick up the stone I had carved the letter 'C' into.

"I'm glad you had enough compassion in that cold heart of yours to bury him." Cyrus said. He still had his back to me.

"I'm not as heartless as you think. I loved Colin too." I replied.

"Not enough, apparently," Cyrus rose to his feet. His eyes were filled with the same anger I had seen the day I told him Colin committed suicide because of me.

I took a step back and put a hand on my dagger. If Cyrus attacked me, I didn't know if I had it in me to harm him. When I looked at him, all I saw was Colin.

I tensed when Cyrus engaged his hidden blades. He had two of them, just like Ezio. They were razor sharp and they gleamed in the sunlight.

"You were all he ever talked about. For years, he had been miserable and lonely. I started to think that you would be good for him, but then you broke his heart. You already had a lover, you had said. And you bore his child," Cyrus said. He was slowly walking over towards me. "If you had no intentions on loving Colin, why the hell did you play with his heart?"

I mutely stared at him. I had absolutely no idea how to answer that. If I said the wrong thing, he would most likely slit my throat. But then again, I deserved that.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea how he felt about me. I didn't find out until after I became pregnant." I said.

"Likely story!" Cyrus spat. He held one of his hidden blades to my throat. "I know exactly what happened, Alyth. Do you think I'm a fucking moron? Colin told me everything!"

I gulped as Cyrus pressed his hidden blade harder against my throat. I could feel a trickle of blood rolling down from my throat to my chest. My heart was pounding so hard, I felt like he could hear it.

"Go ahead and kill me. I hate myself for what I did to him. I hate myself for what I didn't do to him." I said. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Cyrus released me and disengaged his blades. There was no sympathy in his eyes, only contempt and anger.

"I saved you because of Colin. The last thing he asked me to do was save you from your ignorance. That's exactly what I plan to do. Now straighten up and get your ass back to Tiber Island." Cyrus said.

He turned away from me and walked off. He didn't look back to see if I was following him.

When he was out of sight, I fell to my knees and began weeping. I had no idea Cyrus hated me and blamed me for his cousin's death. I had apologized to him once before. How many more times was I going to have to apologize to him?

I curled up into a ball and let despair, sorrow and agony consume me. I cried for hours. I wasn't able to get ahold of myself until sometime after the sun had set. I had lain in the mud for half the night, crying.

_It's clear that I have no friends within the Assassin Order. They all hate me. They all want me gone._ _Why don't I just go ahead and kill myself? It's obvious that I'm not wanted. I'm not even useful to anyone. No one loves me, so no one will miss me when I'm gone! They will rejoice! _I thought. _If I don't kill myself, one of the Assassins will. _

I sat up and rose to my feet. I unsheathed my dagger and held it in my hands. Tears were still dripping from my eyes.

I admired my father's dagger for a moment. I had never really looked at it closely before. But now, I could clearly see the Assassin insignia on it. The dagger itself was lovely. It had a nice, sharp blade and a decorative hilt. A little part of me felt happy that I had been able to hold on to it for this long.

_How odd my fate is…Father's dagger will be taking my life tonight. I suppose it's better than dying at the hands of my enemy. _I thought.

I raised the dagger and prepared to plunge it into my own chest. I closed my eyes and stabbed myself.

Just before the dagger pierced my flesh, something grabbed my hand and stopped me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ezio. He quickly wrested the dagger from my hand.

My heart started pounding again. I hadn't expected him to be there. It made me wonder how long he had been standing there. I hoped he hadn't been there all night. The thought of him seeing me cry and act like a pitiful fool made me feel mortified.

"Why were you about to kill yourself?" Ezio asked.

"Why do you keep saving me? Surely you have better things to do with your time than come to my aid?" I sniffled.

"I've always had a soft spot for women in distress." Ezio said.

I could help but to laugh a little. I doubted he was trying to be funny, but for some reason I found that funny.

"What has gotten you so upset?" He asked.

I let out a long shaky sigh. "I don't want to bother you with my trivial problems. You have your own problems to worry about."

"As a leader, it's my job to ensure that everyone is getting along, or at least tolerating each other. If there's internal fighting in the Order, things can fall apart rather quickly." He replied.

I looked over at the Tiber River. I often found it hard to meet, or hold, Ezio's gaze. There was a certain intensity about him that was offsetting to me. But I also liked it. In many ways, he reminded me of Nikolai. He had the same commanding air about him and the same no-nonsense attitude.

"Cyrus wants me dead." I whispered.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could still feel his gaze on me. My face grew hot. I was glad it was dark outside so he couldn't see it.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"He blames me for his cousin's death," I said. I then turned towards Colin's grave. "I brought him here to show him where I buried him…and he went ballistic on me."

Ezio followed my gaze to Colin's grave. He didn't say anything at first. His dark eyes were unreadable.

"Did you actually kill him?" He inquired.

"No. But he committed suicide _because_ of me." I struggled to keep my voice from cracking. It had been several months since Colin died, but I still felt guilty about it even to this day.

"I know he doesn't want you dead. It was his idea for you to join the Brotherhood in the first place. Every time he's ever talked about you, it's been in a positive way. He seemed to have great faith in you." Ezio said.

I was shocked. Cyrus actually said good things about me? Perhaps if I had heard this yesterday, I would've believed him. But I didn't right now. Not after how Cyrus lashed out on me earlier.

"All I can do is suggest that you talk to him and try to work things out…both of you have a lot to offer the Brotherhood." Ezio said.

I shifted my weight uneasily. "It's been a while since anyone has shown me any sort of kindness."

"I try to show compassion towards everyone, until they give me a reason not to," Ezio responded. "As long as you don't step out of line, I won't have to kill you."

My breath caught when I heard him engage his hidden blades. The look on my face must have been one of pure terror, because Ezio burst out laughing.

Ezio laughed and patted me on the back. "Lighten up; if I wanted you dead, you would've already been dead."

If that was meant to make me feel better, it didn't.

"Er…that's reassuring?" I blinked.

"It should be. Instead of killing you, I've saved you," Ezio said. "I don't waste my time with just anyone."

I felt my pulse quicken when he took my hand and kissed it.

"Make sure you make amends with Cyrus. I'd like for the two of you to accompany me on a mission tomorrow. I can't have the two of you at each other's throats while we work." Ezio said.

I stood there stupidly as I watched Ezio leave. My mind was reeling from the things he had just said. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, almost giddy.

_I suppose I should try talking to Cyrus again. Ezio said for me to. _I thought. _I wonder what the mission for tomorrow is going to be…_I started smiling to myself when his words played in my mind. _I don't waste my time with just anyone._ Chills ran up my spine when I thought about how he had kissed my hand.

_No, you can't start having feelings for someone. Especially not him, _I thought. _I can't have feelings for anyone besides Nikolai. What was left of my heart had died with him. I'd be betraying him if I feel for another man! Besides, someone like Ezio would never have feelings for a lowly idiot like me. I have no love left to give. After all, I am a cold-hearted monster, just like Cyrus said._

I pushed my weird feelings down as I made my way back to Tiber Island. I was going to get to go on a mission with Ezio tomorrow! It had been a while since I had felt useful. I hadn't even felt useful on my mission with Cyrus. Perhaps if I showed Ezio I was useful, he would let everyone else know I was useful too. If they heard something good about me from Ezio himself, surely they would change their minds about me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, I met Cyrus and Ezio on the roof of the Assassins' hideout. Both of them looked ready to leave. Cyrus wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't acknowledge my existence. For some reason, it bothered me. I would've been more concerned, but I was more worried about what Ezio was saying.

"The three of us are going to seek out a man named Oberlin. He's a Templar fanatic who has been causing trouble for the citizens. We need to find him and kill him." Ezio said.

"Shouldn't I be armed with more than a dagger and crossbow?" I asked.

"Right," Ezio said. "Take this."

I was delighted when he gave me one of his own swords. It was a Venetian Falchion.

Before I had the chance to thank him, both Ezio and Cyrus took off. They leapt off the roof of the hideout and landed gracefully on a lower roof. They made it look so easy. When I tried to do it, I stumbled often and I landed awkwardly. I struggled to keep up with them. Keeping up with Ezio was a hell of a lot harder than keeping up with Cyrus. I couldn't fathom how a man in his forties could be faster than two people half his age.

The two Assassins kept jumping from roof to roof without pausing. Neither Ezio nor Cyrus seemed to be showing any signs of fatigue.

They didn't stop until they reached the edge of the Centro district. Once there were no more roofs to run across, they flung themselves into the void and magically landed unscathed into the field below. I wasn't about to take a Leap of Faith. The last time I had done that with Cyrus, I had almost had a heart attack. Instead, I slid ungracefully from a roof down into the field. I fell into a bush. I could see that Ezio and Cyrus were both trying their hardest not to laugh at me.

I hastily dusted myself off and removed the leaves and stick from my hair.

"_Andiamo_!" I said.

I was relieved when Ezio took us to a stable and let us ride the rest of the way on horseback. Ezio and Cyrus might be used to running long distances, but I wasn't. I had never been trained for agility or stealth. Up until now, I hadn't ever needed such skills.

We basically rode all the way across the Campagna district. Once we arrived at our destination, we put our horses in the stable. While we were putting our horses into the stable, I started to hear what sounded like a woman weeping. Cyrus and Ezio must have heard it too, because they looked alarmed.

We followed the noise to its source. It was indeed a woman crying. A middle-aged woman with curly brown hair was sitting on a bench right outside of her house. She looked like she had just received a beating. Her face, arms and chest were covered in bruises and cuts.

"Stay back," Ezio said. "I will handle this."

Cyrus and I remained where we were. I watched as Ezio approached the woman.

"_Madonna,_" He said as he reached his hand out towards her.

She jerked away from him. "Don't! Hasn't he hurt me enough already?" She cried.

"I will not touch you," He raised his hands in an unthreatening gesture. "What happened here?"

"Auguste, my beloved husband…he believes he owns this neighborhood." She said as she stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The Borgia have given it to him." Ezio said grimly.

"He once made signs for shops in the district…but now he posts lies for the Borgia and hurts those who stand in his way!" She exclaimed.

"Like you?" Ezio said.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand. She looked like she was trying hard not to start crying again.

"Where is he?" Ezio asked.

"He spends his days locked in his workshop," She replied. "But I may know how to goad him out."

"How?" Ezio inquired.

"Tear down the signs he's posted throughout the district. His pride won't stand for it!" She said.

"_Grazie_." Ezio murmured.

Ezio came back over to us. He explained to us what he wanted us to do.

"We are to tear down Oberlin's posters. I'm sure you will know what they look like when you see them. Whenever he comes out, prepare yourselves. He's going to come at us like a bat out of hell." Ezio said.

"Let's split up so we will cover more ground." Cyrus responded.

When the three of us split up, I felt oddly vulnerable. I didn't like being alone out in the open. The last time I had been in the Campagna district, I had been trying to hide from Calais and his men. Alas, I had failed miserably. Being out here only reminded me of my failures and their disastrous consequences.

I did my best to push the thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on the task at hand. I scoured the neighborhood for the posters that Ezio spoke of. Sure enough, I recognized them when I came across them. Each poster was dark yellow and had the picture of a bull on it. I noticed that each one had a different little message on them. They said things like "Viva Borgia" and "Long live the Borgia". It made me want to retch. How the hell could anyone support such a vile, ruthless family?

I felt a little satisfaction when I ripped the posters down. I knew it didn't have any direct effect on Cesare or Rodrigo themselves, but it made me feel a little better anyways. I'm sure the citizens in the area would appreciate it too.

I approached the last poster, feeling rather content with myself. I reached for the poster and started to rip it up. Just as I had finished tearing it up, I heard a loud and thunderous voice behind me.

"Who has been tearing down my signs?" He shouted. "I want him dead!"

I spun around. I saw a large, burly man with a reddish-brown beard. He appeared to be in his forties and he had a receding hairline. He was quite tall and he had a round, plump stomach. He was wielding a giant battle axe and he was accompanied by several Borgia guards. He saw me before I had the chance to run.

"Who the hell do you think you are _puttana_? You're going to answer for this!" He screamed.

I unsheathed my falchion and prepared for the attack. The Borgia men approached me first. They encircled me. I slashed one man across the stomach, spilling his guts. He was dead before he hit the ground. Another man tried to come up behind me and grab me, but I was able to evade his grasp. I sliced off one of his hands. He howled in agony and started to run away. His hand and his sword were still lying on the ground.

The remaining three men stood their ground, but they approached me more cautiously. I prepared to lash out on one of the men and slit his throat open, but a terrifying roar broke my concentration. The Borgia men stepped aside as Auguste Oberlin came charging at me. He had his battle axe raised and his dark eyes were wild with fury.

Stupidly, I stood my ground, thinking I could take him on by myself. Auguste swung his axe at me. It took all of my strength to block his blow. My bones were jarred painfully upon the impact. When he swung at me again, I tried to jump out of the way. Rather than accomplishing what I had hoped, I slipped in some mud and a fell hard on the ground.

Auguste and the Borgia guards loomed over me with murder in their eyes.

"_Aiutatemi_!" I yelped.

Auguste's eyes were gleaming triumphantly. My life started flashing before my eyes. I was certain that I was going to meet my maker today.

"Any last words, _cagna_?" Auguste asked, raising his axe.

Suddenly, I saw a flicker of white and red. Two of the Borgia men dropped dead seconds later. Auguste looked stunned when he saw his companions were dead. Before he had time to react, a throwing knife pierced him right through the eye. He howled and fell to his knees. Seconds later, his head was sliced right off his shoulders. Hot and sticky blood sprayed my face. Auguste's head plopped into my lap. I shrieked and flung the head away from me as hard as I could.

Ezio was standing over Auguste's dead body.

"Requiescat in pace," Ezio murmured he sheathed his sword.

Right when Ezio was opening his mouth to say something, a gunshot sounded a few feet away. I saw the remaining Borgia guard drop into the grass. I saw Cyrus reload the little hidden gun he had.

"Are you hurt?" Ezio asked, helping me to my feet.

"No, I just had the shit scared out of me is all." I replied.

Cyrus then came up beside of us. His expression was bitter.

"That's all of them, _mentore_." Cyrus said.

"_Bene_," Ezio said. "Now that Oberlin is gone, everyone in this neighborhood will be safe, for now at least."

I felt myself trembling. I hoped that Cyrus and Ezio couldn't tell.

"Let's get back to the hideout." Ezio said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Twenty Eight

When we returned to the hideout, I expected to be able to eat and go to sleep, but that didn't happen. Rather than letting us go inside, Ezio blocked the door. He looked at me and Cyrus closely.

"Before we go inside, the three of us need to talk." Ezio began.

"Yes, _mentore?_" Cyrus said. I could see the irritation in his eyes.

Ezio turned to me. "Alyth, you have had ample time to decide if you want to join the Brotherhood. I need to have an answer now."

I was silent for a moment. He was right; I had plenty of time to make a decision. I looked at Cyrus and then Ezio. Both of them were staring at me. Their expressions were unreadable.

"I have made my decision…I would like to join your Order." I said.

"_Molto bene,_" Ezio said. "If you're going to become an Assassin, you will need to have some training. I will oversee your training, but you will need a mentor."

Ezio looked at Cyrus. The younger Assassin didn't say anything. He just stared at his leader.

"_Sί_ _mentore_. Who do you propose should train her?" Cyrus asked.

"You," Ezio said.

Cyrus's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest, but must have decided against it.

"When shall I begin her training?" Cyrus said.

"Tomorrow," Ezio replied.

"Alright," Cyrus said.

"Before the two of you even think about starting, you better settle whatever little dispute is going on between you," Ezio said. "Meet me in my office tomorrow morning."

Without another word, Ezio went inside. He left me and Cyrus outside alone. For a few minutes, Cyrus stood rigid by the door. He had his back to me. I imagined he was debating whether or not he should go inside or talk to me.

Apparently he decided the latter, because he turned and faced me.

"I never did thank you for showing me Colin's grave," Cyrus said. "I suppose I should thank you, even though it was you who caused him to die in the first place."

"If it's any consolation to you, I have been blaming myself for months. Take heart in the fact that I've been suffering ever since that day. In fact, be glad that my whole life has been nothing but suffering and misery. I deserve it, after all. Right?" I responded.

Cyrus looked at me. Several emotions flickered in his dark eyes.

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I know you miss Colin and I do too. I know you think I'm a bitch and a whore, and that I don't have any feelings but I do. I know you wish I was dead and honestly, I wish I was dead too. If I could, I would kill myself and bring Colin back. At least he was a good person!" I cried.

Once again, I started bawling like an idiot. Cyrus's stony gaze started to soften.

"Do you regret what you have done?" Cyrus asked.

"Every single day of my life…too many people have suffered because of me. Too many innocent people died because of me…." I whispered.

Cyrus took my arm and pushed my sleeve up. He engaged the hidden blade on his left arm and drew it across my arm. Blood welled up in the wake of his blade. The cut stung fiercely, but I didn't complain. I gritted my teeth when he wrapped his hand around my arm and dug his fingers into my wound. More blood oozed out between his fingers.

"Saying sorry doesn't mean there isn't guilt and forgiving doesn't mean the pain is gone," Cyrus released my arm and disengaged his blade. He closed his eyes and let out a strange sigh. It was a weird mixture of pleasure and pain. "There's so much I wish to do to you…but I shall not. I shall restrain myself."

I stared at him. Out of all the people I had ever met, he had to be the most peculiar person.

Cyrus opened his eyes. "Get some sleep. I shall see you in the morning."

Cyrus opened the door and slipped inside. I lingered outside for a moment.

_What the fuck was that? _I thought. I looked at my arm. _There's so much I wish to do to you…? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to be afraid or aroused?_

My moment of bewilderment never really passed, but it subsided enough for me to go inside. I went straight to my bedroom without eating anything. I was too emotionally and physically drained to do anything.

I sank into my pillows and closed my eyes. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke myself up screaming this morning. I laid there in the bed, breathing heavily. I had had yet another nightmare about losing Nikolai and our son. It seemed that the more time passed, the more nightmares I had and the worse I felt. When I wasn't feeling guilty about Colin's death, I was crying over the deaths of Nikolai, baby Colin and my family.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Was I ever going to be able to reconcile with my past and move on?

I jumped when I heard a knock at my door. I grumbled as I opened it. It was Beatrix.

"Are you alright, Alyth?" She asked. She looked extremely concerned.

I let out a small sigh. "I'm fine." I said. I started to close the door.

She put her foot in the door and pushed her way in my room. She closed the door behind her. I was surprised and annoyed by this.

"You're still feeling guilty about what happened, aren't you?" She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Have you been watching me?"

"I don't have to _watch_ you to know what you're going through," She replied. "Anyone with sense can obviously see that you're suffering."

I shook my head, trying to push back the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm me.

"You have some nerve bringing this up, Beatrix! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to cope with things?" I exclaimed. "It's hard enough being surrounded by people who hate you and want you dead. The fact that I already hate myself only makes it worse."

"You have to face your problems, not run from them. You can keep repressing these feelings, but that doesn't mean they will go away. They will eventually come back and it will be much worse." She said.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go." I grumbled. I brushed past her and opened the door.

"I'm not going to go away. I will be waiting for you to come back!" She said as I walked out of my room.

I struggled to compose myself as I made my way downstairs. I didn't have time to mourn right now. I had things to do.

I went straight to Ezio's office. Along the way, I passed some Assassins and their apprentices. They all gave me dirty looks, as usual. I ignored them. I didn't care about them right now.

Cyrus and Ezio were waiting for me. Cyrus didn't look at me when I entered the room.

"Since you are going to start your training today, there are some things I need to give you first," Ezio said. He turned to Cyrus and whispered something in his ear. The younger Assassin didn't say anything. He left the room.

Once Cyrus was gone, Ezio returned his attention to me.

"Did you do like I asked?" Ezio asked.

"_Sί,_" I replied. "I believe we are on good terms again."

"_Bene,_" He said.

I stood there awkwardly, waiting for Ezio to say something else. He never did. He didn't even seem to be bothered by the silence.

After what felt like forever, Cyrus returned. He had an Assassin uniform in his hands. I saw the trademark robes, vambraces and boots. I was thrilled to see that one of the vambraces had a hidden blade.

"Since you are just beginning your training, I'm going to give you the basic attire. As you progress, I will give you more equipment." Ezio said.

"_Grazie_," I replied, taking the equipment from Cyrus.

"I will help you get started with her training today, Cyrus. But she's your apprentice. That means you're responsible for her training. Understood?" Ezio looked at Cyrus.

"_Sί mentore_," Cyrus responded.

"_Molto buono_," Ezio said. "Alyth, get dressed and meet us on the roof."

"_Sί messer,_" I said.

I quickly ran up to my bedroom and changed into my new uniform. Before I joined Ezio and Cyrus on the roof, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I look so different…this outfit is much more comfortable than the Borgia uniform, that's for sure. And it looks much better. _I thought. _It feels so right. Perhaps this is what I should've been doing my whole life, not being a Templar. Perhaps I was meant to be an Assassin after all, just like Father. _

I sighed. Even after all this time, I still missed him and the rest of my family. I had never been close to them while they were alive, but I still cared for them and missed them terribly. I regretted not spending time with them when they were alive.

Guilt and grief clawed at me once again. I pushed it down with all my might. Now wasn't the time for grieving. Cyrus and Ezio were waiting for me.

I went up to the rooftop where Cyrus and Ezio were. When I came outside, they turned around and looked at me. My pulse quickened when I met Ezio's gaze.

"You look like a true Assassin." Ezio smiled a bit.

I blushed. "Thanks," I said.

"Can we get started?" Cyrus asked. His voice was edged with impatience.

Ezio ignored the younger Assassin's tone. "Before we begin, I would like for you to become familiar with the three tenents of our Order. Cyrus, would you mind explaining them to your apprentice?" Ezio said.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight and be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Brotherhood." Cyrus said quickly.

"Er…is that it?" I asked.

"Yes." Cyrus replied.

"How am I supposed to hide in plain sight? That doesn't make sense." I said.

"I can't explain that to you in terms you would understand," Cyrus remarked. "I will have to show you."

"Don't undermine your apprentice's intelligence, Cyrus. It's your job to teach her, not degrade her." Ezio warned.

"Right. Where are my manners?" Cyrus said. I shivered when I saw the gleam in his eyes. It reminded me of last night.

"In addition to understanding our tenents, you will have to understand our creed as well. Do you know what that is?" Ezio said.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted?" I answered.

"Yes. But do you know what it means?" Ezio inquired.

"No." I said.

"Perhaps you should get _Messer_ Navarra to explain that to you one day. After all, you will need to understand it before you ever become a full-fledged Assassin." Ezio replied.

"I think it would be best to start her off on some basic skills first, _mentore_. I doubt she will be able to grasp the meaning of the creed right now. She doesn't even understand the tenents." Cyrus said.

"Perhaps, but it is your job to teach her Cyrus." Ezio said.

"I know." Cyrus responded.

I felt indignant. How dare Cyrus insinuate that I was an idiot!

"Just because I don't understand your philosophy doesn't make me an idiot, you know. I was raised as a Templar from the age of ten!" I growled.

"Did I say you were stupid?" Cyrus remarked.

"Yes! You just said that I wouldn't be able to grasp the meaning of your creed right now!" I hissed.

"I was being honest. Would you rather have me hold your hand and coddle you like a baby?" Cyrus said.

"Enough!" Ezio roared. "You both are wasting my damn time with your petty arguments. You can straighten up and act like adults, or you can both leave!"

An awkward silence fell over us. I felt extremely embarrassed and ashamed. I wanted Ezio to think highly of me. Now he probably thought I was a whiny ass brat.

"I'm sorry, _mentore_." I hung my head in shame.

"Perhaps you should think before you speak, Alyth. You learn by listening, not talking." Cyrus said.

"You also teach by listening, not arguing." Ezio snapped.

"Indeed," Cyrus conceded. "Let's begin your training, shall we, Alyth?" He gave me a meaningful look.

"Yes, mentor!" I said, faking enthusiasm.

"I don't have the time to continue to babysit you two. Do you two think you can handle being alone together?" Ezio asked. The sharpness in his tone made me wince.

"Of course, _mentore_. You know you can count on me." Cyrus replied.

Ezio narrowed his eyes. "Don't let me down, Cyrus." He said.

I watched Ezio go back inside. When he left, I started longing for him to come back. I'd rather have him as my mentor than Cyrus. I'd rather be left alone with him. At least I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me. Cyrus on the other hand…I never knew what he was thinking. One minute he was being kind to me, sharing strange words of wisdom and the next, he was at my throat, screaming bloody murder.

He confused me, to say the least.

"Do you think you can listen to me long enough to let me teach you something?" Cyrus asked.

"If you can stop being an asshole long enough, then yes, I will listen." I replied.

Cyrus chuckled. "You're adorable when you're mad. I love our arguments. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone with such fiery passion as you." He said.

I blinked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"If you're not offended by it then yes, it would be a compliment." Cyrus said.

Cyrus took a step closer to me. When he did, I took a step back. I eyed his hidden blades closely. I never knew when he was going to try to attack me, so I always had to be on my guard while around him.

"I plan to teach you quite a few useful skills, while you are under my wing," Cyrus said. "First off, you need to know who to free run. Your free running skills are quite poor. Templars are about as ungainly as a newborn calf."

"Well I'm sorry, 'O Great Cyrus. I never had to sneak around in the shadows while I was a Templar. I was trained to fight fairly." I retorted.

"Ah, but Templars don't fight fairly, dear Alyth. You have witnessed their treachery first hand." Cyrus said.

I shook my head. "Not all of us were arrogant and ruthless. My mentor Nikolai was an honest and compassionate man."

"The same man that was your mentor later became your lover?" Cyrus asked.

"Er, yes." I said.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "So you like older men, eh?" He said.

My face grew hot. "It's none of your concern!" I snapped.

"Perhaps that is why you like Ezio too, then?" He said.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I don't _like_ him!"

"You can't hide your feelings as well as you think you can, Alyth. But then again, I do possess great powers of observation. Perhaps I'm just too good at observing." He responded.

"Can we just get on with my training?" I growled.

"Why yes, we can my dear." He took my hand and kissed it.

I jerked my hand away. It was cute when Ezio had done it. It was just creepy when Cyrus did it.

"I want you to work on running across these rooftops. Using the roofs is much faster than walking in the streets. Plus, you encounter a lot less resistance up here. There's not nearly as many Borgia guards on the roofs as there are in the streets." Cyrus said.

I literally spent the rest of the day running on the rooftops. Cyrus kept pushing me to try harder and run faster. He goaded me and criticized me constantly in order to keep me going. He never let me take a break, even when I was exhausted.

Quite a few times, we encountered Borgia guards. Cyrus quickly dispatched them and made me keep running. It frustrated me to no end.

By the end of the day, I was sweaty and sore. I was glad to get the hell away from Cyrus for a while. Being around him for extended amounts of time drove me insane. I couldn't fathom why Colin would ever enjoy his company.

I scarfed down dinner and went straight to bed. I was too tired and sore to do anything else.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The next several days were brutal. Cyrus made me run and jump across rooftops all day, every day underneath the scorching sun. Any time I slipped or fell, he grew furious with me. He would threaten to cut off my fingers or toes any time I tried to take a break. The only reason why I was tolerating his bullshit was because I wanted to become an Assassin so badly. I wanted to prove to Ezio that I could be useful to him. He had told me he saw potential in me and I didn't want to let him down.

When I woke up this morning, I felt apprehensive as always. I never really knew what kind of mood Cyrus was going to be in for the day, so I never knew what to expect. Each day was a surprised and I hated it. I absolutely despised how moody Cyrus was. I was used to order and structure, not unpredictability and uncertainty. It kept me on edge all the time.

I met Cyrus on the roof after eating breakfast. His expression was emotionless as usual.

"Ready to start?" He asked.

"Can I do something besides free running? I know you Assassin have to learn other skills." I said.

"Of course we do. But I'm the mentor and you're the apprentice. I tell you what to do." He replied.

"I know how to free run now, Cyrus. I need to learn something else." I said.

Cyrus suddenly grabbed me by my arm and pulled me closer to him. He turned my arm to up so that the scar he gave me showed.

"Do you want me to give you another one?" He asked, holding his hidden blade against my arm.

"No!" I snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cyrus released me and shoved me away from him. I stumbled as I tried to catch myself before I fell. He was silent for a long moment. He appeared to be thinking. I grew more and more uneasy as the silent stretched on. What was going on in his sadistic mind?

"Perhaps I should introduce you to the other apprentices," Cyrus said. "After all, you will have to work with them one day. You might as well get to know them."

"Alright," I said. I felt relieved. I hated being alone with him. When we were around other people, he wasn't so weird.

I followed Cyrus back inside. We went down to the lowest level of the hideout. I didn't even know there was a basement level to the hideout.

When we entered the room, I saw that there were four Assassins training. They seemed to be receiving instructions from a man about Ezio's age. He had short brown hair and intense brown eyes. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the traditional robes of an Assassin. He didn't appear to have a hidden blade either.

"Do you mind if we join your session, _Messer_ Machiavelli?" Cyrus asked.

The four Assassin apprentices stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Certainly. Do you mind introducing us to your apprentice?" Machiavelli said.

"Everyone, this is Alyth," Cyrus said. "Alyth, that is Niccolò Machiavelli, Frederic, Sabrina, Viviana and Jeovanni." He pointed to each person in turn.

I stared at them, feeling awkward. None of them moved or said anything. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Are you that Templar that was brought here?" Sabrina asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Er, yes. I _used_ to be a Templar but I'm not anymore." I said.

"Why did you decide to switch sides?" Jeovanni narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm sure she has good reasons for joining the Brotherhood, Jeovanni." Sabrina said.

"Perhaps she is a spy and is reporting her findings back to the Templars?" Viviana hissed.

"Let's kill her now!" Frederic exclaimed, engaging his hidden blade.

Cyrus quickly stepped in front of me. He engaged his hidden blades as well.

"Shut up, all of you! You will only become an Assassin by training. Running your mouths about nonsense is a waste of my time and yours!" Niccolò snapped.

The apprentices looked thoroughly embarrassed, especially Sabrina.

"Get back to your training." Niccolò ordered.

Frederic, Jeovanni and Viviana all turned away from me and resumed their training. Sabrina was the only one who approached me.

"_Perdonami_," Sabrina said. "I hope you weren't offended by what they said."

"I'm used to it. So no, I really wasn't offended." I replied.

Sabrina shook her head sadly. "Well, I'm not one to judge." She smiled warmly at me.

I forced a smile so I wouldn't seem rude. It seemed this girl was decent and I didn't really want to upset her.

Cyrus pushed me closer to her. "Why don't you start training and quit wasting my time? I don't get paid to stand around and look handsome all day."

"You wouldn't be getting paid a lot for that." I mumbled.

Sabrina burst out laughing. Cyrus narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like to repeat that, _apprendista_?" Cyrus asked.

I took a couple steps away from him. "No, no. I'm fine." I laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." Cyrus said.

Sabrina turned to me. "Why don't we practice swordsmanship first? I'd like to see your style of fighting."

"_Va bene_," I replied.

Sabrina unsheathed her sword and came at me. She barely gave me enough time to unsheathe my own sword. Just as she was lunging at me, I slid to the side of her and I kicked her in the back of her knee. She stumbled as she tried to keep herself from falling. I slashed at her with my sword, but she quickly blocked it and countered my attack. I jumped back before her sword could meet its mark.

While we sparred with each other, Cyrus watched closely. He didn't say much, but when he did, it was usually criticisms for me. He didn't taunt me nearly as much, most likely because Niccolò was nearby. It seemed that Niccolò was a stern man who didn't tolerate insolence. I was glad; I hated having to listen to Cyrus's stupid mouth.

Sabrina and I sparred for the rest of the day. I was stronger than her, but she was much faster than I was. It was hard trying to keep up with her and be able to block her attacks, while trying to land some of my own.

Fortunately for me, Niccolò wasn't ruthless like Cyrus. When he saw that all of us were worn out, he allowed us to retire for the day.

Cyrus didn't hang around. He left hastily. Sabrina lingered around me for a while longer. She followed me upstairs to the mess hall.

"Why were you given _him_ as a mentor?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know…Cyrus didn't even want to be my mentor. Ezio made him." I said.

Sabrina shifted in her chair. "I'm not questioning Ezio's authority…but perhaps he doesn't realize how mentally unstable Cyrus is."

I looked at Sabrina closely. "How long have you known Cyrus?"

"Just a little over a year," Sabrina replied. "It doesn't surprise me that he harasses you. He tries to harass every woman that comes in here."

"Has he harassed you before?" I asked.

"Yes. He finally stopped when you got here…but it's not like I'm happy to see you receiving his unwanted attention. No one should have to endure that." Sabrina said.

For some reason, I felt a twinge of jealousy in my heart. Had I been subconsciously been wishing that I was the only one that received his attentions? I pushed the thoughts from my mind. Why did I care how Cyrus interacted with other women? It's not like I wanted him. He was the most annoying and disturbed individual I'd ever met. I certainly didn't want to get tangled up with the likes of him.

"He knows he can't get anywhere with me. I'm sure he will give up soon and move on to someone else." I responded.

Sabrina didn't look reassured. If anything, she looked more uncomfortable.

"I don't doubt that you give him a run for his money," Sabrina's lips twitched a little. "I'm sure that gives him his sickening pleasure though."

The more we talked about Cyrus, the more irritated I became. I certainly didn't like Cyrus or how he treated me, but I didn't like hearing Sabrina speak ill of him. I didn't even know why I cared. I agreed with what she was saying but I hated hearing it for some reason.

"Do you know Beatrix?" I suddenly asked, trying to change subjects.

At first, Sabrina looked confused. A few seconds passed before she responded.

"Yes, I believe so…if I'm not mistaken, she was the one who told us that we should rescue you and Nikolai from the Castel Sant'Angelo. She told us all about the squalid conditions you and him were being kept under." Sabrina answered.

I felt anguish pierce my heart. _If only the Assassins had made it to the Castel a few minutes earlier, they would've been able to save both me and Nikolai. Even to this day, I still wish it had been me that died instead of Nikolai. I don't even deserve to be alive. _I thought.

"I hope I'm not bothering you by talking to you," Sabrina said. "I've seen you around here a lot and I've wanted to talk to you for a while now, but I was worried that you wouldn't want to speak with me. I know you must be in extreme emotional pain. I would be if I lost the love of my life."

I winced. Sabrina reminded me so much of Adaline. I could only imagine how badly that poor girl was suffering in the Castel. Calais was probably abusing her and raping her right now.

"My friend Adaline is still at the Castel. Why didn't anyone rescue her?" I asked.

Sabrina looked bewildered. "No one said anything about her. Are you sure that she's still there?"

"She most likely is," I buried my face in my hands. All my feelings of guilt and anguish were creeping up on me again, threatening to consume me. "God I'm sick of all this guilt! I can't stand it!"

I abruptly got up and ran upstairs into my room. I ignored all the looks of confusion from the other Assassins in the mess hall. I really didn't care about them right now. All I knew was that I needed to get away from everyone. No one was allowed to see me cry.

I ran into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down into the floor. The tears were already spewing over and running down my cheeks. I bit my hand, trying not to sob like an idiot. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. My body was wracked by shudders as I struggled to get a grip on myself. Eventually I gave up trying to hold the pain back. There was no use. I laid in the floor and let my anguish devour me.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself in the floor. Apparently I never made it to my bed last night. I must have cried myself to sleep.

I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs. I felt absolutely horrible. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was disgusted by how haggard I looked. My eyes were bloodshot and they had dark circles underneath them. My hair was a matted mess. I looked as bad as I felt.

I quickly cleaned myself up and made myself appear as normal as possible. Just as I opened my door and started to walk out, I ran into Cyrus. I growled in annoyance. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. I wanted to be able to eat in peace before I had to suffer with him all day.

"What do you want? Training doesn't start for at least another hour." I snapped.

Cyrus's typical arrogant expression wasn't there today. All I saw was concern. Perhaps even sympathy.

"I know you cried yourself to sleep last night." He said, staring into my eyes intently.

"Will you quit stalking me? Can't you give me some damn privacy?" I yelled.

Cyrus pushed me back into my room. He wasn't rough this time like he typically was. Once we were inside, he closed the door behind us. He tried to take my hands in his, but I jerked away.

"Why do you even care if I'm suffering? I thought my suffering was funny to you!" I exclaimed.

"You misunderstand me," Cyrus said. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. But you must understand…I'm not as heartless as you think. I'm not a sex-crazed bastard like Sabrina told you I was."

"You listened to our conversation?" I glared at him.

"Yes." Cyrus said.

I didn't know whether I should be angry or uncomfortable. How the hell had he been able to listen to our conversation and then know that I was crying last night? I hadn't seen him at all last night.

"Did you enjoy hearing me cry last night? Or did you enjoy watching me?" I spat.

Cyrus reached out and tried to grab my hands again. I struggled to free myself from his grip.

"Stop it," Cyrus said.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"Stop it," He repeated.

I furiously blinked, trying to keep my tears from spilling over. I turned my face away from him so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes. He tried to get me to face him, but I resisted. He then took my face in his hands and forced me to face him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Look at me," He said.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. I could feel tears leaking from my eyes. I blinked several times to clear the blurriness from my eyes. When I looked at him, I was surprised by the tenderness in his eyes. The last person who had looked at me like that was Nikolai.

Cyrus brushed the hair out of my face.

"Our greatest enemies are within us," He murmured. "You fight inner demons just as I do."

Normally I would have snapped at him and claimed that I was nothing like him, but not this time. If I spoke, I knew my voice would crack. Instead of talking, I buried my face in his chest. I was certain that we would return to fighting like we normally did at some point, but for now, I wasn't going to fight him. I let my guard down for the moment and wept.

Cyrus wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I was too busy crying to hate him right now. That could wait until later.

Cyrus didn't say anything or even move. He just held me and let me cry. It kind of reminded me of my first day here. I had cried and he had held me. It was strange then and it was strange now.

When I finally stopped crying, I pulled away from him. I started to feel ashamed. I absolutely hated it when other people saw me cry.

Cyrus put a hand on the side of my face. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and looked deeply into my eyes. He still didn't say anything. He just stared into my eyes. I was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

I didn't know if my eyes were deceiving me, but it looked like he was starting to lean closer to me. I stood there like an idiot. My eyes were still heavy and somewhat blurry.

Right before his lips reached mine, someone flung the door open. Cyrus and I both jumped. We instantly broke apart.

"We're under attack!" Beatrix screamed. "It's the Templars!"

Suddenly, we started to hear commotion outside. Cyrus shoved Beatrix out of the way and ran off to join the fight.

"Beatrix, do you have a weapon?" I asked.

"Well, I have this stiletto…" She said.

I unsheathed my short sword and handed it to her. I wasn't about to let her have the Venetian falchion that Ezio gave me. I didn't care that much about the short sword. It could easily be replaced.

"I hope you know how to fight," I said. "If not, stick close to me."

I unsheathed my falchion and hastily made my way downstairs. As I ran down the stairs, I could hear the commotion growing louder. It sounded like the Borgia soldiers were already inside.

Upon arrival downstairs, I saw quite a few Borgia men pushing their way through the door. The Assassins that were at the door had been cut down. More Assassins were frantically trying to replace the two that had gotten killed.

I grabbed a Borgia soldier that ran by and I sliced his head right off his shoulders. The one that came up behind him tripped over his head when it rolled underneath his feet. I took the opportunity to stab him in the back. I heard him howl in agony.

The next soldier that came by put up more of a fight. I wasn't able to surprise him. He lunged at me and I blocked his blow. I didn't have much room to move because I was still on the staircase. He tried to push me back up the stairs, but I was determined not to let him. I parried his next blow and kicked him in the knee. He slipped on one of the steps and fell backwards. Before he had the chance to get up I stabbed him in the throat. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. When I ripped my sword out, bright red blood profusely poured from his throat. He was dead seconds later.

"_Merda!_" I heard Beatrix exclaim from behind me. I hadn't noticed that she was still on the stairs with me.

I stepped over a couple bodies as I made my way down the stairs. I came up behind a Templar and stabbed him through the back. I was careful not to stab the Assassin that was fighting him.

Just as I was about to attack another Borgia soldier, I heard Beatrix screaming. I turned around to look for her. I saw her being attack by two Borgia men. She was obviously not very skilled in fighting. I had to get to her before they killed her.

As I made my way over to her, I had to stab and slash my way through the still growing Templar mob. Urgency leant me speed, but apparently it made me too hasty. One of the Borgia men sliced my cheek. I hissed as I felt blood stream down my face. I rounded on the Borgia soldier and stabbed him right through the eye. He howled in agony as I twisted my blade and ripped it out. He was dead before he hit the floor.

I quickly went over to the men that were attacking Beatrix. I cut off the arm of one of the men as he was raising his sword. He screamed in pain and grabbed his bleeding stump of an arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. His forearm and weapon fell at my feet.

The second man tried to come up beside me and stab me, but I managed to dodge his blow. I thrust my blade into his abdomen and jerked it upwards. His jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged. Blood started dripping from his mouth and from his stomach. Beatrix vomited when I tore the sword out of the man and plunged it into the chest of the man whose arm I cut off. She started screaming when blood sprayed her face.

"If you seriously can't fight, go hide. I can't keep an eye on you." I said.

Beatrix hastily ran up the stairs. She didn't look back.

I wasted no time rejoining the fight. I stabbed, sliced, slashed and hacked my way through the horde of Templars. Fatigue eventually started to creep into my limbs. There were so many Borgia men…I wondered if the whole damn Borgia army was here.

_This doesn't make any sense. Where is Cesare? Who else could be leading this attack if not him? _I thought as I scanned the throng of men. Then it hit me: it must be Uberon or Calais leading the attack.

I fought my way through the fray towards the door. If either one of the Greenfelds were leading this attack, I knew damn well they wouldn't be fighting. They would be sitting on their high horse, watching the chaos unfold before their eyes. My blood boiled at the thought of those fat pigs. My heart was pounding. Now could be my change to exact my revenge!

I continued to slash and stab at any Templar who got in my way. Blood was all over my face and uniform. I didn't care. All I could think about was finding the pig responsible for this attack.

As I cut my way through the Templar mob outside, I spotted a man on horseback at the fringes of the crowd. It was Calais. Our eyes met.

"You!" I snarled, pointing my sword at him.

I started running towards him. He kicked his horse's flanks and sped off down the street. I knew I'd never be able to match a horse's speed, even with my Assassin training, but I knew I could catch him if I could cut him off, which was exactly what I planned to do.

I leapt on top of a nearby fruit stand, squishing quite a few fruits and sending others flying. The stallholder cussed and shook his fist at me. I ignored him. Catching Calais was my priority right now.

I bunched my muscles and sprang up onto the side of a house. I grabbed onto the frame of a window and heaved myself up. All the free running training that Cyrus had taught me was coming in handy right now. I scrabbled up onto the roof and started running as fast as I could. I started to see Calais on the street below. He was riding his horse, forcing it to run as fast as it could.

I didn't slow down, even when I had to jump across several rooftops. I looked up ahead, trying to anticipate where Calais was going to go. I knew he was going to try to make his way back to the Castel somehow. I needed to cut him off way before he even got there. The last thing I wanted was to lead Papal guards back to Tiber Island.

I crouched on the edge of the last rooftop and I flung myself off into the void. Normally I wouldn't have taken the Leap of Faith, but I had to now. Killing Calais was too important to be afraid of leaping off a house.

I rolled as I landed and I leapt to my feet. Seconds later, Calais came flying around the corner. He spotted me. Too late! I unsheathed my sword and slashed his horse's chest. The mighty beast went rolling head over heels. Calais was flung from his saddle.

I was upon him before he could get up. I grabbed him by his throat and started throttling him. I pushed my thumbs into the base of his throat as hard as I could. His eyes started bulging from his head and his face slowly began to turn purple.

"_Figlio di puttana_!" I shouted.

I released him and pointed my hidden blade at his throat.

"_Pezzo di merda! _I'm going to send you straight to hell!" I spat.

Just as I began to raise my arm, Calais shoved me with all his might. I was sent flying backwards.

Calais scrambled to his feet and came at me with his sword. I rolled out of the way before his sword impaled me. I kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to fall. I quickly pinned him down.

"Tell me why you ruined my life, _bastardo_! Tell me why you and your father took everything away from me!" I tried to stab him with my hidden blade, but he pushed against my arms.

"I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" Calais sneered. He wrestled his way on top of me.

"A confession won't save you now, son of a bitch!" I kicked him in the groin. He howled in pain and loosened his grip on me.

I took the opportunity and forced him back down on the ground.

"You're a pathetic person, Alyth. You never were loyal to the Order! You had Assassin come rescue you from the Castel and now you are one of them! I should've let you die years ago!" Calais hissed.

"I never was meant to be a Templar. You _forced_ me to become one. You tortured me my whole life! Then you took Nikolai and my son from me. Then you tried to lock me up in the Castel with you! _Vaffanculo_! You had no right doing what you did. You had no right making people suffer the way you have! For that you will pay!" I screamed.

"Killing me will not end your problems. You will have the entire Borgia family to take down. And believe me, you and your pitiful little Assassin friends will _never_ be able to kill them. You all will be cut down before you even make it across the _Ponte Sisto_!

I thrust my hidden blade into his chin as hard as I could. Hot and sticky blood oozed onto my hands.

"Fucking bastard!" I stood up and kicked him numerous times. "I only wish you'd suffered more! You met the fate you deserved! I hope you..."

"Alyth! Enough!" I heard Ezio shout.

I was startled out of my frenzy.

"Show some respect." He said as he approached me.

"Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness? This son of a bitch has ruined too many lives! He was the one who lead the attack on Tiber Island just now!" I spat.

"You have killed Calais, do not become him." Ezio said firmly.

I stared at him, suddenly feeling disgusted with myself. For years, all I wanted to do was get revenge on him. Over the course of all these years, I had become a monster…a bloodthirsty monster, hungering for revenge.

"Requiescat in pace." Ezio knelt down beside Calais and closed his eyes.

He stood up and looked at me. "Years ago, I did something very similar to this. My uncle told me the exact thing I just told you," He said. "You need to respect the dead, even if they are your enemies."

"I'm sorry_, maestro. _I'm humbled by your words." I murmured.

Ezio put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go back to Tiber Island. We have a lot of cleaning up to do."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Thirty

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the hideout and burying the dead bodies. I was intrigued by how all the Assassins buried their dead with great respect. Even the bodies of the Templars were buried honorably. The only times I'd ever buried someone with respect was when they meant something to me. I didn't get the chance to bury Nikolai, baby Colin or my family, but I had buried Colin and quite a few fallen comrades while I was a Templar.

While the funerals went on, I thought about what Ezio had said to me. _Respect the dead, even if they are your enemies_, he had said. It was a strange notion to me. Nikolai had told me that before, but I never really took it to heart.

_Why would I want to respect my enemies? I killed them for a reason. If they had been given the opportunity, they would've slain me mercilessly. Why should I show them any sort of respect when they wouldn't do the same for me? _I wondered. _Unless it's in the Assassins' code…there must be something in their little creed that compels them to act honorably, regardless of the circumstances._

Once the funerals were done, everyone went back inside. I caught sight of Sabrina. She was with her friends Viviana, Frederic and Jeovanni. Her friends had their backs to me so they didn't see me, but she saw me. She said something to her friends and then came running up to me.

"You killed the son of Cardinal Uberon?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

She looked a little uneasy at first. After a few seconds, her expression lightened.

"He had it coming to him," She said. "But I wish all this fighting would end…I don't like having to kill. I take no pleasure in it."

_I do. _I wanted to say, but I didn't. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea about me. I wasn't a sadist like Cyrus.

"The only way this conflict will end is if the Borgia die. Rome needs better leaders and a better Pope." I said.

Sabrina let out a small sigh. "I suppose you're right, Alyth. In order to bring peace to this city, we have to cleanse it from evil. There's no way around the bloodshed."

"Unfortunately, that's how it is." I murmured.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying anything else. I looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry about last night," She said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

_She must be referring to my pathetic little emotional breakdown. _I thought. I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. I still couldn't believe I had let my emotions get the best of me like that.

"It's not your fault; you didn't know." I responded.

"If you want, we can try to rescue her." She said.

"Now that Calais is dead, I don't think she will be suffering anymore. Perhaps she made her escape already. She's a smart girl. Perhaps she will find her way out of that wretched hell hole." I said.

"Where the two of you friends? Or more than that?" She asked.

"We were good friends," I said. "While I was imprisoned by Calais, she helped make my life more bearable. I did the same for her. We were all prisoners in that place."

Sabrina smiled a little. "She sounds like she's a good person…like you."

"I wish I could believe I was a good person," I muttered. Right after I said that, I suddenly remembered Beatrix. "Let's go back inside. I have to see what became of Beatrix."

The two of us went back inside. I went straight upstairs and looked for Beatrix. I found her in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. She looked rather frightened.

"The fight is over, right?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes," I said. "It's safe for you to come out."

Beatrix let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry I'm such a coward…I wish I was fearless and strong like you two, but I'm not."

"Perhaps you weren't meant to be a warrior, Beatrix. We all have different callings in life." Sabrina said.

"But I want to be an Assassin. I don't want to be useless!" Beatrix exclaimed.

"You can serve the Order in another way. Perhaps you can help take care of the sick and wounded, or help out in the kitchen. There's many ways you can make yourself useful." Sabrina replied.

Beatrix seemed to brighten a little. "Perhaps you're right," She stood up. "I must speak with Ezio."

I moved out from in front of the door to let her pass. I felt oddly happy when I saw her smiling.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm going to find something to eat." Sabrina said.

"We might as well eat while we have the chance." I replied.

The two of us went downstairs to the mess hall. Other Assassins were slowly filling it up. I looked around for Cyrus. I hadn't seen him since before the battle. I wondered if he was okay.

I kept looking for him, even while I was eating. I was starting to worry about him. Surely he wasn't killed during the attack?

_Why do I care so much about him? It's not like he actually cares about me. _I thought. A strange tingling sensation raced up my spine as I recalled how he had almost kissed me this morning. My pulse quickened.

"Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind." Sabrina said.

I jumped. I had been so lost in thought that I had forgotten she was there.

"Er, I was just thinking." I said quickly.

"About what?" She asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to tell her I was thinking about Cyrus. I racked my mind, trying to come up with an answer.

"I'm glad Calais is dead." I replied. When I saw the look on her face, I suddenly wondered if I should've been so blunt.

"It's not what you think…I don't _enjoy_ killing people, but I did enjoy killing him. He deserved to die." I said.

Her brown eyes grew round with a mix of fear and uneasiness. I felt even worse now. I was only making this conversation more awkward.

"Well, I know he caused you and countless others to suffer…but…" Sabrina's lips twitched.

"You would understand if you knew what all he had done to me," I said. "He and his father ruined my life. Between the two of them, they managed to kill everyone that ever meant anything to me."

She seemed to relax a little. "I suppose I can understand that. I just hope you don't turn into a sadist…you know, like Cyrus. I hope he doesn't corrupt your mind with his weirdness." She said quietly.

I glanced around, trying to see if Cyrus was hiding somewhere nearby. "There's no way he could warp my mind. Calais did that for me." I responded.

"You're not messed up in the head like he is, Alyth." She said.

I picked at the scraps on my plate. I wanted to try to tell her that Cyrus wasn't all bad. He couldn't be. But I knew she would never believe me. I didn't want her thinking that I had feelings for him, because I didn't. I just didn't like hearing people say bad things about him.

I stretched and faked a yawn. "It's been a long day, I'm worn out. I suppose I'll go to bed now. Perhaps we can train together tomorrow?" I said.

"That would be great!" Her eyes brightened. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

I left the mess hall and started to head upstairs. While I walked up the stairs, I tried to think about where Cyrus could possibly be.

_I wish I knew which room was his. I really don't want to go around knocking on doors and asking around. People might get the wrong idea. _I thought. _Perhaps he's on the roof or at Colin's grave._

I decided to go up to the roof first. If he wasn't up there, he might come by there at some point.

As I neared the flight of stairs to the roof, Ezio came around the corner. I didn't realize he was there until it was too late. I ran right into him.

"_Mi dispiace_," I said quickly.

"I was looking for you," He said. "Come with me."

I felt anxious yet excited as I followed him to his office. I forgot all about Cyrus. I was too busy trying to imagine why Ezio wanted to talk to me.

When we entered his office, he closed the door behind us. It was just the two of us. I started feeling more anxious by the moment. I hoped he wasn't about to give me a stern lecture.

"I know I assigned Cyrus as your mentor, but I've been wondering, has he mentioned anything to you about the tenents or the creed?" He asked.

"Er…no," I said uneasily. I didn't want to get Cyrus in trouble, but I couldn't lie to Ezio. He would most likely be able to see right through any lie I tried to tell him.

"What about the First Civilization?" He asked.

I racked my brain, trying to recall what the First Civilization was. I know I had heard about it before. I just couldn't remember when. Perhaps Nikolai or Colin had said something about it years ago?

When I didn't answer, he took it as a no.

"Since Cyrus hasn't already told you, I will tell you myself," Ezio said. "The First Civilization, also known as Those Who Came Before, lived on this Earth before humans did. These people created the first humans and for a long time, they enslaved those humans. They also created the Pieces of Eden. Are you familiar with the Pieces of Eden?"

"I think I've heard of them before…I've never seen any though." I replied.

"At one time, the Apple of Eden was in my possession. However, Cesare took it from my uncle when he attacked Monteriggioni-the former Assassin's Headquarters. Ever since that day, I've been trying to locate it and reclaim it. So far, I've had no success," Ezio went on. "The Apple possesses great powers. If the Borgia figure out how to use it…they could very well enslave all of Italy and perhaps even the rest of the world."

I still didn't fully grasp what Ezio was trying to tell me. It seemed the Apple of Eden was rather important to him and he was desperate to get it back from the Templars, but I didn't really understand the significance of it. What was so important about it?

"One little contraption has the power to control all of humanity?" I asked.

"It certainly could. It will if the Borgia figure out how to use it." He said.

I still was confused, but I didn't want to ask him any stupid questions. I didn't want him to think I was a complete idiot.

"They captured Leonardo da Vinci and have been trying to force him to unlock its secrets. He already knows how the device works, but fortunately, he's not loyal to them. He's a good friend of mine." He said.

When Ezio mentioned Leonardo's name, I suddenly remembered how I had gotten to see the machine gun he designed. Along with some others, I had helped guard the machines until they were completed. I had almost gotten to use one until Ezio destroyed them.

"He was the one who created the war machines for the Borgia…right?" I asked.

"Indeed. The Borgia forced him to create war machines for them." He responded.

"I had to help guard the machine gun while they were being built…." I said. "I saw you destroy both of them. I was on top of the warehouse that housed the first one you blew up."

Ezio laughed a little. "You should be thankful that I didn't kill you."

"Well...what about the other war machines? I know there had to be more than just the machine gun." I said.

"There were others. I destroyed them all." Ezio said simply.

I blinked. "Well, I should've known," I laughed nervously.

"I personally killed your old captain," Ezio added. "Out of all the captains in those little Borgia towers, he was the hardest to get to. That _codardo _never came out of his tower."

I burst out laughing. Ezio looked confused.

"I'm glad you killed that _bastardo_. My only regret is that I wasn't there to see you do it!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"I knew I didn't see you there when we attacked…Cyrus scoured that entire tower trying to find you. Even after I burnt it down, he insisted on looking for you." He said.

"Why was he looking for me?" I asked, feeling rather uncomfortable. I had been pregnant during that time. What could he possibly have wanted with a pregnant woman?

"That's an interesting question. You will have to ask him yourself." He replied.

Just then, I recalled that I had been looking for Cyrus right before I ran into Ezio. I felt guilty that I had forgotten about Cyrus. I did enjoy Ezio's company much more than Cyrus's, but I still needed to find him. He was my mentor, after all.

"Have you seen Cyrus today? I lost him during the battle." I said.

Ezio looked at me closely. "He's in the infirmary. I suggest you go visit him, since you haven't already."

I felt even guiltier now. I hadn't intentionally forgotten about him.

"_Sί maestro_," I murmured. "I shall go see him immediately."

I hastily made my way out of Ezio's office. Seconds after I left, I realized I had no idea where the infirmary was. I debated whether or not I should go back and ask Ezio. I decided not to. I didn't want to bother him.

I wandered around the hideout for what felt like an eternity. I was relieved when I finally found it.

There were quite a few Assassins in the infirmary. Doctors were busily attending to their patients with their assistants. Among the assistants, I saw Beatrix. When she saw me, she quickly came over to me.

"Are you injured?" She asked. Her eyes were clouded with concern.

"I'm looking for Cyrus. Ezio told me he was in here." I said.

"Come with me," She replied.

She took me over to Cyrus. He was lying in a bed, unconscious. He looked horrible. It made me feel even worse.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He seems to be suffering from poisoning. Hopefully he will recover soon. He's vomited quite a lot, which is a good thing. It means his body has been expelling the poison." Beatrix said.

I sat down on the edge of his bed. Memories of the times Colin and Nikolai were bedridden played in my mind. Anguish gripped my heart. I wish I had been watching him more closely during the fight. I had been trying to keep Beatrix safe and I had been too concerned about killing Calais to even think about him.

I placed my hand on the side of his cheek. For all the torment he had made me endure, I didn't like seeing him suffer. He could torment me my entire life but that didn't mean I would ever want him to suffer. He was the last connection I had to my old life. He was a living reminder to me of Colin. Cyrus had a completely different personality than Colin, but he looked almost identical to him. Cyrus was the Italian version of Colin.

Perhaps that's why I cared about him.

"I will leave you alone," Beatrix murmured.

I continued to sit on the edge of Cyrus's bed. I felt my lips quiver. I didn't want Cyrus to die.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now but I will say this anyways," I said. "Even though you piss me off a lot and I don't agree with most things you say or do, I still care about you. I know you hate me, but I don't hate you. I imagine you have suffered a lot in your life, much like I have. People always say you're a bad person and that you're using me, but I don't listen. I can see for myself that you are a good person, deep down inside. Perhaps we can eventually become friends and help each other out."

I spent the rest of the night sitting on the edge of his bed. I never left his side. I often caressed his cheek and forehead, and occasionally his hands. He stirred every now and then, but he never woke up.

Sometime during the night, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up in Cyrus's lap that next morning. He was awake and he was stroking my hair.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I sat up.

"A while," He said.

I glanced around the infirmary. A couple doctors were tending to their patients. I didn't see Beatrix.

"I kept hearing you talking to me and I kept feeling your presence…what is just a dream or did it really happen?" He asked.

"It happened," I said, feeling self-conscious. I wouldn't have said those things if I had known he could hear me.

Cyrus didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me.

"Well," He said slowly. "We probably should get back to training soon."

For some reason, I felt a little disappointed. I had told him how I felt about him, but obviously he wasn't going to tell me how he felt about me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He had told me next to nothing about himself. Why would he open his heart to me all of a sudden?

"Do you feel well enough to get up?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to stand up. He staggered when he stood up, but he wouldn't let anyone help him. Not even me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"Yes." He said tersely. His tone made me wince.

When he finally gained his balance, he started walking towards the door. It pained me to watch him. It was obvious that he still was feeling weak, but his pride wouldn't let him accept help. He snapped at anyone who tried to help him.

"Come on," He snapped at me.

I slowly walked behind him as he struggled to walk. He had to use the walls to help him balance. He fell quite often, but refused to let me help him every time. I had to watch him struggle.

When he finally made his way up the stairs, he fell down again. At that point, I decided I had enough of watching this.

"Let me help you." I said as I reached my hand out to steady him.

"No." He growled, slapping my hand away.

"Quit being so stubborn," I snapped. "I'm only trying to help you!"

Cyrus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Men don't ask for help; it's weakness!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Stubborn _idiota_. I'm not going to go away until you let me help you."

He let out a long sigh. "Take me to my room. Then will you go away?" He said.

"Yes." I replied.

I let Cyrus put lay his arm across my shoulder, and I helped him walk to his room. Once we arrived at his door, he jerked away from me.

"Go away," He grumbled as he staggered into his room.

Before I had the chance to come in after him, he slammed the door in my face. I heard him lock his door.

"_Imbecille_," I muttered.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Thirty-One

For the rest of the day, I trained with Sabrina and her friends. None of the Assassin apprentices said anything to me or gave me dirty looks. They were all rather quiet. Perhaps they were still shaken from the attack yesterday.

As I had expected, I wasn't able to see Cyrus all day. He kept his door locked and wouldn't answer. Rather than getting to see him, I got to see Ezio instead. I wasn't all that disappointed. I could think of a million reasons why I would rather spend an evening with Ezio than Cyrus.

"I trust that you have made amends with your mentor?" Ezio said.

"_Sί mentore_," I replied. "It seems his pride is a bit wounded. He was poisoned during the fight."

"His pride and his body will heal. He's always been too proud for his own good. I've been waiting to see if he would change, but apparently he still have much more maturing to do." Ezio said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I hope I don't offend you by asking this…but, if Cyrus is as insane as people claim he is, why did you make him my mentor?" I asked.

Ezio stared at me for a long moment, not saying anything. I started to wish I could take my words back. What if he thought I was questioning his authority? I barely knew him but I could obviously see he was a great leader and an incredibly intelligent person. The last thing I wanted to do was piss him off. He could easily kill me where I stood. I wouldn't have a chance against him.

"That's an interesting question you ask. I was starting to wonder if you were going to ask about that," He smiled a bit. His smile was so beautiful, I was momentarily stunned. "You and him have a lot more in common than you think. If you two weren't so busy fighting all the time, you could see it."

"No offense _messer_, but I don't see it." I said.

He laughed. "Of course you don't. How can you when the two of you fight like an old married couple!"

I felt my face grow hot. "If he would learn to listen to me sometimes, we wouldn't fight so much."

"_Both_ of you need to learn how to listen to each other. I imagine you could learn a lot from each other," He replied. "I made him your mentor for obvious reasons. Apparently neither one of you has figured it out yet."

"I don't do well with puzzles, _mentore._" I said.

"That's because you still have your Templar mindset. Once you open your eyes up to a new way of thinking, you will start understanding. Cyrus and I are going to help you learn." He said.

"I think Cyrus prefers to fight with me, rather than to teach me." I mumbled.

"But you have learned from him," Ezio responded. "I have seen plenty of changes in your fighting style. However, you still are more ruthless than you should be."

"Ruthless? They suffer pretty quick deaths at my hands. Not a single one of them would show them me the same kindness." I said.

"It doesn't matter, Alyth. You are not them anymore, so don't continue to act like them," Ezio sat down on the edge of his desk. "Right now, you don't understand these things because you are young. You will understand when you become my age."

"I know the Borgia have caused you to suffer. Don't you want to make them suffer and make them pay for their crimes?" I asked.

"Of course I _want_ to. And I will make them pay for their crimes. However, I will not torture them to death. There's no honor in that." He said.

"But they don't deserve to die with honor! They haven't lived with any sort of honor! None of those Templar bastards have!" I exclaimed.

"Again, you are not a Templar anymore, so stop thinking like them. Assassins do not kill for pleasure or for fun. We only kill those that cause harm to the people and threaten their freedom."

"The Borgia, and the Greenfelds, have caused a lot of people harm. Why not punish them for their crimes?" I asked.

"Death is going to be their punishment." He said simply.

I sighed in exasperation. I wanted to understand him so badly, but I just couldn't seem to comprehend his theories.

"I feel like an idiot. It shouldn't be taking me this long to understand your creed and your tenents." I said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It took me years to figure out the things I am telling you," He patted me on my back. "I suggest you get some rest. You're going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

I smiled stupidly to myself as I left Ezio's office. I always felt happy after spending time with him. It was an odd feeling. The last person that made me feel this way was Nikolai.

As I walked up the stairs, I struggled to contain my happiness. I was looking forwards to the next time I got to see him. I usually didn't understand the things that he said, but I wanted to try to understand. I wanted to be able to learn from him. He seemed to possess great wisdom, which was quite alluring to me. He didn't torment me or degrade me like Cyrus did. He had much more patience than Cyrus did and he was mentally stable. He certainly wasn't a sadist like Cyrus.

I sighed happily as I laid down in my bed. The last thing I thought about before going to sleep was Ezio.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get up," Cyrus's voice disturbed my pleasant dreams. I woke up instantly when he splashed a bucket of icy cold water in my face.

"What the hell?" I hissed, jumping out of bed.

"It's time to start training." He said.

I looked out of my window. The sun was just now starting to rise.

"It's fucking dawn, you _idiota_! Can't you wait until after breakfast?" I growled.

"No," He snapped. "You had all day off yesterday! Get your ass up _now_!"

"I actually did something yesterday, unlike you. I trained with the other apprentices all day yesterday and then I talked with Ezio." I remarked.

"Oh? You went to see Ezio again yesterday, did you?" He said. "Have the two of you fucked each other yet?"

I looked at him, feeling mortified. I felt anger boil my blood.

"You disgust me! How dare you say something like that to me?" I gasped.

"I know you want to fuck him. You might as well admit it." He spat.

"I don't have to admit anything to you!" I barked. "What did you do yesterday? Fuck some girls? Or did you ever manage to get your sorry ass out of the bed?"

"What I did yesterday was none of your fucking business! Now let's go," He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me towards the door. When I tried to pull away from him, I felt him point his blade at my back. "Go."

Cussing under my breath, I went upstairs and out to the rooftop. He didn't release me until we got outside. When he finally released me, I turned around and glared at him.

"How are you going to torture me today?" I asked.

I saw Cyrus smirk, which only made me even angrier.

"You and I are going to have a little race today," He said. "First one to the Pantheon wins."

Before I had the chance to reply, he took off. I hissed in annoyance and followed him.

I ran as fast as I could and tried to make accurate jumps at the same time. I really didn't want to slip and fall to my death and I didn't want Cyrus to beat me. I wanted to beat him in this race. Perhaps then he'd stop treating me so badly.

I kept my eye on him as I tried to catch up with him. My heart started to pound as I slowly caught up with him. Perhaps if I could hinder him in some sort of way, I could gain the upper hand. I needed to buy myself some time to get ahead of him.

"Get down now!" I heard someone shout.

I cussed angrily when I saw a Borgia guard running towards me. I didn't have time for this. I needed to get ahead of Cyrus.

"Did you hear me? Get down _ora_!" He yelled.

"Fuck off!" I shoved him as hard as I could. He staggered backwards and fell right off the roof. I heard him scream as he plummeted to his death.

During the time I had been distracted by the Borgia guard, Cyrus had pulled even further ahead of me. I had completely lost sight of him.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered as I leapt from one roof to another.

I was furious when I saw that Cyrus was already at the Pantheon. He was standing by one of the massive columns.

_Fucker,_ I thought. I threw myself off one of the roofs and landed in a cart full of hay. The man that was loading the cart yelped in surprise. He stared at me, wide eyed with shock, as he watched me climb out.

When Cyrus saw me approaching him, his expression became smug.

"Slow as ever," He faked a yawn.

"For your information, a fucking Borgia guard decided to attack me. Otherwise, I would've beaten you." I said.

Cyrus laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You and your excuses!"

I clenched my fists. "God you piss me off so bad!"

He started laughing even harder. I was so furious that I didn't even know what to say.

"Oh I forgot, you _enjoy_ pissing me off. It's what you live for." I growled.

"It certainly is," He said. "You're adorable when you're mad."

"I'm about to be fucking gorgeous if you don't shut up!" I hissed.

Cyrus bit his lip. "Is that so?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't we be doing something productive…besides standing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

I was starting to feel awkward. "I think we should do some training. I would like to learn some Assassin skills…you know…like blending with the crowd and what not." I said.

He looked rather disappointed. "I suppose I should go ahead and start teaching you those things." He replied.

After I said that, I regretted it. Cyrus put me through another brutal day of training. Rather than teaching me how to pickpocket or hide in crowds, he made me learn how to evade guards. He made it as difficult as possible for me.

"What's the point in evading them? If I encounter any, I can just kill them." I said.

"That doesn't always cut it. Sometimes mission require stealth. If you alert the guards, you will attract more guards and thus endanger the mission. The third tenet is 'never compromise the brotherhood'. If you put yourself and others in unnecessary danger, you're violating that tenet!" Cyrus replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright,"

"The tenets are important, Alyth! The tenets and the creed are the foundation of the Brotherhood. If you can't take them seriously, then I will not waste any more time training you." Cyrus snapped.

I sighed. "I'm sorry okay? I know your rules are important to you. I'll try to be more respectful of them from now on."

"Good," Cyrus said. "Now watch me very carefully."

Cyrus crept forwards and hid behind a chimney. Seconds later, he beckoned me.

"Don't move or make a sound." He said.

I crouched down when he did and I stayed as still as possible.

Up ahead, I could see a Borgia guard pacing on the edge of the roof. He didn't seem to notice me or Cyrus.

I saw Cyrus slip a throwing knife out from his belt. He hurled it at the guard. It hit him right in the back. He was dead before he hit the roof. Cyrus darted forwards and grabbed him before he slid off the roof. He ripped his throwing knife out of the man's back.

"Sometimes, these dead bodies can create necessary distractions for other guards, but not in this case. If the citizens saw a dead body falling off a roof, they would instantly be alarmed and attract the attention of guards." Cyrus said.

I thought back to the guard I had pushed off the roof. It was very likely that someone had seen him fall. If they did, other guards would be investigating by now.

"Are we just going to leave him on the roof?" I asked.

"We don't have much of a choice right now." Cyrus said. He stood up and prepared to jump onto the next roof.

"Do I get to try next?" I asked.

"No!" He snapped as he almost lost his balance.

"Why not?" I said.

"You don't get to use live humans as target practice!" He growled.

"Why did you then?" I questioned.

"Because I can," He replied.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Damn it Alyth," Cyrus let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you really have to be so difficult all the time?"

"So it's okay for you to piss me off and show your ass to me, but it's the end of the world when I do it to you?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Because you deserve it!" Cyrus exploded.

I was momentarily stunned silent. Once the shock wore off, I became furious.

"Oh yes, I sure haven't suffered enough! Only the Great Cyrus can declare when I've had enough!" I snarled.

Cyrus rounded on me, his eyes blazing with fury. He engaged both of his hidden blades.

"You don't scare me anymore, Cyrus!" I engaged my own hidden blade.

"Someone should give you a little lesson on respect," Cyrus menacingly approached me. "It might as well be me."

Without a warning, Cyrus tackled me. The two of us became a knot of limbs as each one tried to gain the upper hand. We rolled dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

"Apologize!" Cyrus demanded.

"Never!" I spat.

Cyrus grabbed me by my throat and hung me over the edge of the roof. I tried to squirm out from underneath him, but he was putting all his weight on me. It felt like I was being crushed by a boulder.

"Apologize!" He repeated.

I continued to writhe underneath his grasp. When my muscles started to ache to the point where it was unbearable, I stopped.

"You win!" I wheezed.

Cyrus yanked me back onto the roof and released me. I didn't get up right away. I coughed and wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

He loomed over me, looking down at me with his eyes narrowed. "Next time you might not get so lucky." He said.

"_Bastardo_! I hate you so much!" I hissed.

"Love me or hate me, either way, you're thinking of me." He responded.

"Please! Like I ever think of you," I growled as I struggled to my feet.

"You're right, you never think of me. How could you when you're always thinking of Ezio?" He sneered.

"_Figlio di una cagna_!" I yelled.

I swung my first at him, trying to hit him in the mouth, but he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. I snarled furiously. My heart was pounding so hard right now that I felt like Cyrus could hear it.

"Such a spitfire," Cyrus said. "I can only imagine the things you would do to me, given the chance."

"You don't even know." I snarled.

I heard him chuckle. He tightened his grip on my arm.

"Perhaps I will let you have your way with me one day." He said.

"Let me go, you mother fucker!" I furiously tried to jerk my arm free. "Pull your head out of your ass for once and open your eyes. _I don't want you!_ Not every girl wants you!"

Cyrus shoved me as hard as he could. I landed painfully on my face.

"_Figlio di puttana_!" I hissed. Blood was pouring from my nose.

"Clean yourself up and come back to Tiber Island." Cyrus said. He didn't wait for me to get up. He leapt across to the next roof and quickly disappeared from sight.

I laid there for a long time, not bothering to get up. I felt the urge to cry, but I pushed it down. I was sick of crying. If Cyrus was still hanging around, I was not about to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

_Never in my life have I ever had to deal with such an infuriating fool. _I thought. _For years, I was able to tell Calais to fuck off and be able to escape his disgusting advances. I can't get rid of Cyrus. I have to listen to his stupid ass. I'm sick of it! Perhaps if I talk to Ezio, I will be able to convince him to find me a new mentor. I know he's a busy man and all, but perhaps he will become my mentor. I don't really get along with anyone else and he's much more intelligent than everyone there. Perhaps he will rethink things and change his mind..._

I finally rose to my feet and started to head back for Tiber Island.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time I made it back to Tiber Island, the sun had already set. My nose had stopped bleeding but there was still dried blood caked on my face. I didn't bother to clean myself up. If I managed to find Ezio tonight, I wanted him to see for himself what Cyrus had done to me.

When I entered the hideout, quite a few people looked at me as I walked by them. Some people looked frightened while others looked concerned.

"What happened to you?" Sabrina gasped.

"I fought with the Devil," I grunted.

Sabrina looked confused. She started to open her mouth to ask another question, but I cut her off with one of my own.

"Where is Ezio?" I asked.

"In his office," She said. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him." I responded.

I brushed past her. She stared after me, brown eyes a vortex of emotions.

Ezio was in his office, just like Sabrina had said. When he looked at me, shock flashed in his dark eyes.

"Let me guess, you and Cyrus were fighting again?" Ezio said.

"_Sί mentore_," I replied. "I would like to request a different mentor."

Ezio sighed. He looked at the door for a long moment. I stood there, feeling rather awkward.

"I don't know which of you deserves punishment. Both of you are old enough to know better, yet you consistently do the same shit over and over again," He started to pace in front of his desk. "You know what, I'm _not_ going to give you a different mentor. You two _will _learn how to get along or I will _make_ you!"

I was startled by Ezio's anger. He didn't get angry often, but his wrath was certainly something to be feared.

"But-" I said.

"I will speak to Cyrus first thing in the morning. I expected more out of you two, especially you Alyth." Ezio snapped.

At that moment, I felt absolutely horrible. Somehow, I had managed to let him down once again. I just wanted to lay down and die. Perhaps it was a mistake for me to try to become an Assassin.

"_Mi dispiace,_" I said quietly. "I'm deeply sorry I wasted your time."

I left the room before Ezio had the chance to answer. I ran upstairs into my bedroom, with tears threatening to spill over once more. I wiped my eyes furiously and locked myself in my room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Rather than getting up right away, I sat in bed, staring at my door. I really didn't want to see Cyrus today, especially if Ezio had talked to him. I could only imagine how brutal Cyrus would be with me today. I didn't want to imagine it.

_Perhaps it would be best if I just left. I should just turn in my equipment and uniform, and leave. It's not like anyone would actually miss me. No one actually wanted me here in the first place. _I thought.

Just as I started to get out of bed, I heard a knock on the door. I froze and my heart started to pound. I debated whether or not I should answer the door.

Again, the person knocked on the door. I cussed under my breath and opened the door. I expected to see Cyrus or Ezio, but it was neither of them. It was Sabrina.

"Can I come in please?" She asked.

"Er, I guess." I stepped aside and let her in. Once she was inside, I closed the door behind us.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," She said. "I heard you talking to Ezio last night… I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm going to leave the Order." I replied.

Her brown eyes widened with shock. "Why?"

"I obviously have no place here. I don't need to stay where I'm not wanted." I said.

"But you are wanted here! I want you here!" She exclaimed.

"You're the only one." I muttered.

"I'm not the only one who wants you here," She said. "If I remember correctly, it was Cyrus's idea for you to stay here and train with us. I know things are rough here, but would you really be better off somewhere else?"

I turned away from her for a moment. I stared out the window.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to become a Templar, so why would you expect for it to be easy to become an Assassin?" She went on. "I know you're an intelligent and strong person. If you were weak, you wouldn't have been able to endure all the suffering you had been put through in your life. Perhaps Ezio stuck you with Cyrus for a mentor because he believed you could endure his bullshit. You are a very strong and wonderful person. I don't want you to let Cyrus be the one that breaks you. I don't to lose a good friend and one of the best members of this Order, just because of some piece of shit lunatic."

I turned around and faced her. "Perhaps you're right. But I'm not as strong as everyone seems to think. There have been plenty of times where I needed someone to lean on, but no one was there. Even the strongest people have a breaking point, Sabrina. I can't help but to feel as if I have reached mine." I said.

"No, you haven't. You can't give up," She pleaded. She stared deeply into my eyes. "I swear I will do whatever I can to help you. No matter how hard things get, remember that you are never alone. Regardless if everyone else turns their backs on you, I won't. I will always be your friend."

I felt my lips start to quiver. "Thanks, Sabrina. I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Sabrina hugged me tightly. It was awkward at first, but after several seconds, I relaxed and hugged her back. She smelled like roses and vanilla, and her long blonde hair was felt like silk. She felt warm and soft.

Sabrina pulled away from me. "Now, if you would like, we can get something to eat and begin our training. I think Ezio and Cyrus are still talking…I…er, I heard them talking on my way here." She said.

I felt my pulse quicken. I hoped that they weren't physically fighting. I really didn't care if Cyrus got injured or killed, but I didn't want anything to happen to Ezio. He was too good of a person to lose.

I followed Sabrina down to the mess hall. She went over to the table where her friends were sitting and eating. I warily sat down beside Sabrina. I was surprised to see that no one gave me any evil or dirty looks.

"So, I heard you and Cyrus got into a fight yesterday." Jeovanni said.

There was a moment of awkward silence. I didn't know which shocked me more: the fact that Jeovanni was talking to me or the fact that he already found out about me and Cyrus's fight.

"Yes." I said, shifting my weight uncomfortably.

"Who won?" Viviana asked.

"Stop being so nosy," Sabrina said. "I highly doubt it was _that_ kind of fight."

"Well she came in last night with a busted nose, so I do believe it was _that_ kind of fight." Frederic replied.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "What happened yesterday is none of our business."

"I want to know who won! Please tell me you kicked Cyrus's ass!" Jeovanni exclaimed.

"I-" I said.

"If you can stop gossiping with your friends for a minute, Ezio would like to speak to you." Cyrus said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't even realized Cyrus was behind me. When I jumped, I accidentally hit my knees underneath the table. I hissed in pain and started cussing. Sabrina's friends started laughing.

I got up from the table. "Move," I shoved Cyrus aside as I walked by.

I went to Ezio's office. He looked rather tense. I gulped. I hoped I wasn't in for a lecture.

"Come in, both of you." Ezio said.

I entered his office. I muttered under my breath when I realized Cyrus was standing right beside of me.

"I have spoken to both of you about your little battle yesterday," Ezio began. "I'm highly disappointed in both of you. Words can't even begin to explain how pissed off I am at the two of you. I obviously can't babysit the two of you. But if I could, I would. That's just how damn immature the two of you act."

Neither Cyrus nor I said anything. I hung my head in shame. What was there to say? I could apologize but that wouldn't actually make things any better.

"I could give you a humiliating punishment, but I really don't have time to enforce it. So what you two are going to do is hug each other and apologize to each other." Ezio said.

I was absolutely mortified. I stared at Ezio, my jaw dropping open.

"You're not being serious, are you?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? Hug each other and apologize!" Ezio snapped.

I stood there, frozen with horror.

"_Ora!_" He barked.

I reluctantly went over to Cyrus and hugged him. It was an awkward and brief one armed hug.

"Do you think I'm joking with you?" Ezio hissed. "Do as I say or I will find you a worse punishment!"

I hugged Cyrus again, this time using both of my arms. He hugged me back as tight as he could. I felt like he was trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"I apologize for my actions yesterday, _apprendista_. I hope that you will forgive me." Cyrus continued to hug me.

My blood started boiling. _What a fake ass bastard. You would slit my throat if you could! _I thought.

"And I am sorry too," I said, struggling not to let Cyrus or Ezio see my anger.

Even after I let go, Cyrus still wouldn't let me go. I started to squirm. I was extremely uncomfortable.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"That's not how you behave, Alyth. Why don't you try asking again, nicely this time?" Ezio said.

_Fucking idiots_, I thought.

I took a deep breath. "Can you please let me go?" I asked.

Cyrus then released me. I took a couple steps away from him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ezio said.

"No _mentore_, I've endured worse." I replied.

"Next time I hear something like this, the two of you won't be getting off so easy," Ezio said. "Now get out of my office."

Without another word, I scurried out of his office. I didn't bother to see if Cyrus was behind me. I started to head back to the mess hall until I felt someone grab my arm and pull me backwards, and then pin me against the wall. I wasn't surprised when I saw that it was Cyrus.

"Do you believe my apology was sincere?" Cyrus asked. His face was uncomfortable close to mine.

"No. Nothing about you is sincere." I growled.

Cyrus slipped his fingers between mine and pinned my hands against the wall.

"If I was nearly as heartless as you think, I wouldn't have ever saved your life. I certainly wouldn't have brought you back here and I wouldn't be trying to train you as my apprentice." He said.

"You only did those things because of Colin and Ezio. Given the opportunity, you would gladly slit my throat open and probably drink my blood!" I exclaimed.

Cyrus smirked. "Poor Alyth. You have me all wrong. But then again, I do enjoy your pain," He pushed his hips closer to mine. "Your physical pain, that is."

"You enjoy tormenting me physically and emotionally." I responded.

"But you love it," He said.

My breath caught as his lips brushed against mine. I expected him to kiss me, but he didn't. He bit my lower lip instead. I didn't know if he was trying to seduce me or if he was just being his typical weird ass self.

"I have you right where I want you." He murmured.

"That's what you think." I said.

He chuckled. "That's what I know, darling. I can have you whenever I want."

"If you ever try anything funny with me, I'll cut your cock off." I hissed.

He bit his lip. "Come on Alyth, you know you think about me."

"No I don't. All I think about is how tolerate you, because I can't get rid of you!" I spat.

He laughed. "You can get hostile with me all you want. It's not going to make me go away."

"Obviously," I grumbled.

"I'd rather make you wait. It's much more satisfying that way." He said, releasing me.

I stared at him, not really sure what to think, or how to feel for that matter.

"Now, if you're feeling up to it, I will teach you how to hide in plain sight today." He said.

"Really?" I asked, smiling happily.

Cyrus then smiled too. "Of course," he caressed my cheek with his hand.

Surprisingly, kept his promise and taught me how to hide in plain sight. For the next couple weeks, we did that every morning and then did swordsmanship training with the Assassin apprentices in the afternoons. Then at night, I would see Ezio and he would teach me more about the Brotherhood, the First Civilization and the Pieces of Eden.

Cyrus was nicer to me than usual, but it seemed like a forced kindness to me. I felt like he secretly wished he could do the things he used to do to me. Every now and then, I would catch him about to yell at me and put me down, but he'd always catch himself. Then he would become so nice to the point it was sickening. Of course, I would always believe Cyrus was a creep. I hated him and everything about him.

XXXXXXXXXX

I got up this morning, looking forwards to another day of training with Sabrina and her friends. They were slowly starting to come around and be nice to me. I imagine it was only because of Sabrina. Her friendship had brought me happiness that I hadn't felt in a while. She sort of filled the void that was left when I had lost Colin. However, it wasn't enough to fill the massive void that Nikolai's death caused. I doubted anyone would be able to fill it.

After breakfast, I met Cyrus like I usually did. Today, he looked a little less arrogant than he usually did. It seemed he had something on his mind. I didn't say anything to him. Knowing him, he would explode on me if I did.

"We have a mission today," Cyrus said. "Apparently, thieves from the Cento Occhi guild have been stealing from the poor and pissing them off. It's our job to locate these thieves and kill them."

I felt excitement ripple through my body. Finally, a mission! It seemed like an eternity since I had gotten to go on an actual mission.

"Do you have an idea where they're at?" I asked.

"Ezio told me to seek out a man named Antonio. He's a thief from La Volpe's guild." Cyrus replied.

Upon hearing La Volpe's name, I shuddered. I still hadn't forgotten how he had attacked me and my comrades back when I was a Templar. The night before I got mauled by La Volpe, I had encountered Cyrus. I knew it had been him that killed Najib and Yasir. He had even admitted it to me before.

"Still afraid of La Volpe?" Cyrus asked.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"I see your temper is still there." Cyrus chuckled.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" I said.

"Of course," He said. "Follow me."

I followed Cyrus as he leapt across the rooftops. Now that I had had plenty of practice, I didn't struggle to keep up with him anymore. I was almost able to match his pace.

He ran in the direction of the Pantheon. For a while, I thought that that's where we were going, but then he started heading east towards the Campagna district. He stopped just before he crossed into the Campagna district. He slipped down from the roof and went up to a thief, who was waiting in a narrow alley. I didn't follow him down there. I stayed on the rooftop. I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Greetings Cyrus," Antonio said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been quite busy. Ezio finally gave me an apprentice of my own." Cyrus replied.

"_Meraviglioso_!" Antonio exclaimed. "I presume the girl on the roof is your apprentice?"

"_Sί_. I brought her along to give her some experience." Cyrus said.

"_Bene_. As you know, we thieves have an unspoken agreement with the poor in _Roma_. We don't steal from them and in turn, they don't see us. But the Cento Occhi preys upon these people. Their _banditi_ patrol Rome's rooftops today. If they were to go missing…well, no one would miss them." Antonio said.

"_Va bene_. Where can I find them?" Cyrus asked.

"They like to hang around the Pantheon. Find them and get rid of them discreetly. Of course, I don't have to tell you that. I trust you to get the job done." Antonio said.

"Your trust is well placed, _amico._" Cyrus responded.

I saw the thief slip out of the alley and disappear into the crowded street. Cyrus rejoined me on the rooftop.

"You heard the man. Let's move." He said.

The two of us ran back towards the Pantheon. I was tempted to ask Cyrus how we would know if we saw the men, but I decided not to. I decided to just wait and find out.

As the Pantheon came into sight, Cyrus slowed his pace. He scanned the area with sharp eyes.

"What can you see?" He asked.

I looked around, straining my eyes to find something out of the ordinary. I saw Borgia guards on distant rooftops, but they didn't notice us. I kept looking to see if I could find anyone else on the rooftops that didn't belong.

Just up ahead, I saw a flicker of movement, followed by a scrabbling noise. I tensed.

"I believe our first target is nearby." I murmured.

"Indeed. Why don't you take him out?" Cyrus said.

Cyrus slipped behind a chimney. He nodded for me to proceed.

I engaged my hidden blade and crept forwards. I could see the thief a few yards ahead of me, climbing up onto the roof. I darted forwards and grabbed as soon as he got on the roof. I quickly slit his throat with my hidden blade. He died within seconds.

"Requiescat in pace," I murmured, lowering his body onto the roof and closing his eyes.

"_Eccellente_," Cyrus said. "Now let's keep moving. I'm sure there are more nearby."

It didn't take us long to dispatch the other thieves. Cyrus shot a couple down with his crossbow, and I killed the other two with my throwing knives. The final one gave chase, but I was able to dispose of him before he was able to alert any Borgia guards.

After we finished, Cyrus seemed pleased.

"You're skills have certainly improved," He said, smiling. "However, you still have quite some ways to go before you can become a full-fledged Assassin."

I felt delighted. It wasn't often that he complimented me, but it was nice when he did.

"As far as I know, that's the only mission we have for today. I shall report back to Ezio. You may go play with your friends." Cyrus said.

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow then."

"Perhaps," He responded.

I watched as he flung himself off the roof and landed into a wagon of hay below. I decided I wasn't up for a Leap of Faith today. I used the rooftops to make my way back to Tiber Island.

As I made my way back to the hideout, I started to think about how Colin and I used to patrol around the Pantheon together. My heart started to ache once more.

_Oh dear Colin…I hope you are resting in peace in heaven. At least you don't have to suffer here on Earth. _I thought.

By the time I reached Tiber Island, I was almost incapacitated from my sorrow. My throat felt tight and my chest ached. I struggled to breathe.

_God I miss you so much. If only I could go back in time and stop you from killing yourself…_I thought.

I turned away from the hideout and went to Colin's grave. I didn't feel like training with the other apprentices this afternoon. I felt like mourning for Colin.

_If only I could have buried Nikolai and baby Colin as well…I would have buried the three of you beside each other. The three most important people in my life, all gone within a year…_I felt agony and guilt tear at me, leaving ragged wounds in my soul.

I knelt down beside Colin's grave, allowing the anguish to consume me once more. It tore at me so fiercely, it hurt. I struggled to breathe and my whole body trembled.

_How much longer can I go on like this? _I wondered. _Surely there has to be an end to this pain someday. With each passing day, I feel like the guilt and the pain are consuming more of my soul. Before long, there won't be anything left._

I remained by Colin's grave for the rest of the day, not even bothering to move. I couldn't. My grief had such a vicious grip on me, I was completely incapacitated. I stayed knelt down by his grave until the sun began to set. Even then I didn't get up right away. I continued to linger around his grave, thinking about all the wonderful memories I had of him.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard faint footsteps behind me. I instantly engaged my hidden blade and spun around. I was surprised to see that it was Ezio.

"_Perdonatemi, _I didn't mean to interrupt." Ezio said.

I disengaged my blade and let out a sigh. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "It's clear you still feel guilt for his death. Is it because of Cyrus?" He said.

"Partially, yes. But it's mostly me," I murmured. "He's one of the many people that had to suffer because they knew me."

"I know how you feel," Ezio said quietly. "My family was also killed by the Templars. All I have left are my sister and mother."

I looked at him closely. Although there were no tears in his eyes, I could clearly see the sadness in them.

"It seems the treachery of the Templars know no bounds." I replied.

"They eliminate any opposition. For different reasons, our families had the misfortune of becoming their targets." He said.

"I regret wasting so many years serving them. The people I killed…they were all probably innocent." I looked away from Ezio. A fresh wave of guilt rippled through me.

"There's no sense in dwelling on your past deeds. Your Templar life is behind you. All you can really do is keep moving forwards and do your best to become a better person." He paused, and then said, "Just the other day, I was thinking about how much you have changed since you first came here."

I looked at him. "In a good way or bad way?" I asked, feeling a little anxious to hear his answer.

"In a good way, of course. At first, I was a little skeptical about letting you become an Assassin, but I'm glad that I listened to Cyrus. You have proved to be an asset to the Order. But I still wonder…do you still carry your hunger for revenge?" He asked. "I don't question your loyalty to the Order, but I'm worried you still believe that becoming an Assassin is the only way to seek revenge on the Templars that wronged you."

"Well…I'd be lying if I said I didn't still want to my vengeance on them. I still do." I admitted.

"I can't blame you…I still want to get revenge on the ones that wronged me. I joined the Brotherhood because I wanted to get back at the Templars who ruined my life. However, as time went on and I learned about the Brotherhood itself, I began to realize there is more to it. The Brotherhood is more than just a means to eliminate those who wronged you. The tenets and the creed are more important than personal revenge. I'm loyal to the Brotherhood's cause. But are you?" He said.

"I know I still don't fully understand your rules and such, but I am loyal to your Order nonetheless," I responded. "I believe that the Brotherhood is a better cause than the Templar's Order."

"In order to become a true Assassin, you must understand the tenets and the creed, and you must believe them with your heart." He murmured.

"Perhaps I will understand them eventually. I'm not ready to give up yet." I said.

"While other men blindly follow the truth, remember that nothing is true. While other men are limited by morality and law, remember that everything is permitted," Ezio said. "We work in the dark to serve the light. _We are Assassins_."

I didn't respond for a while. I sat there and stared at him. I looked deep into his eyes, becoming mesmerized by their dark depths. He was one of the most fascinating people I had ever met.

Despite my silence, he continued to talk. "The creed itself is not doctrine, but merely an observation on the nature of reality. To say that nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with our consequences, whether glorious or tragic." He went on.

"So…does that mean that God doesn't exist? Or any deity for that matter?" I asked.

"I used to believe in God too, Alyth. But then I started to realize there are no such things as deities. These deities that we humans perceived to be real were merely the First Civilization beings-Those That Came Before. The humans they created and enslaved weren't nearly as intelligent as them. Those humans couldn't comprehend what their creators were, so they believed them to be deities." He replied.

I wrestled with feelings of confusion, doubt and even fear. When I got ahold of my emotions, I was able to reply.

"I suppose it makes sense. Common people are rather ignorant. It's not surprising that they could've gotten the wrong interpretation of their makers," I scratched my chin. "But I have to wonder…what happened to the First Civilization?"

"Their kind was wiped out ages ago. Those That Came Before and the humans became engaged in a massive war. But a huge part of their population was taken out by the Toba catastrophe, also known as the First Disaster. All that's really left of them are their Temples and the Pieces of Eden." He explained.

I looked at him for a long moment. I became mesmerized by the depths of his dark eyes. Not for the first time, I debated whether or not I should declare my feelings for him. I wanted to tell him that he was all that I thought about, that he was in my dreams practically every night. I wanted to be the one to mend his broken heart and to cure his loneliness. He was excellent at hiding his emotions, but from time to time, I could see pain and loneliness in his eyes. Sometimes I could even hear it in his voice.

I leaned forwards and kissed him. Rather than kissing me back like I hoped and like I had dreamed about, he pushed me away. He didn't look shocked or angry; his expression was blank. I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and horrified. I started to run away, but Ezio was faster. He caught me by my arm.

"Spare me any more shame!" I said. The tears were already threatening to spill over.

"I know you think you're in love with me, but I promise you you're not." He said.

I couldn't meet his gaze. All I could do was stare at my feet. "My feelings for you are strong. It's been a long time since anyone has treated me with the kindness that you do. You remind me so much of my first love, Nikolai. I believe that we have a lot in common, and that we can help each other deal with our pain. The Borgias killed your father, your uncle and your brothers, and the Greenfelds killed my family. No one but you understands my pain." I struggled to keep my voice from cracking.

"You're not in love with me; you're in love with the idea of me," He replied. "Young women like yourself often fall in love with older men like me, because we are much more mature than young men and we show you the respect you deserve. But don't delude yourself. I have no love to offer you. I will not string you along and I'm sorry if I ever lead you on."

I felt my throat start to tighten as sorrow filled my heart. "Of course you don't love me. No one does. Why would anyone love a miserable piece of shit like me? I'm worthless!"

"That's where you're wrong. People do love you and care about you. In fact, one person in particular loves you very much, but you obviously haven't figured it out yet," He said. "Perhaps if you and I had met a few years ago, things would be different. You are an incredibly beautiful young woman and you have a heart of gold. Any man would be lucky to have you. But I am twice your age and I have nothing left in my heart to offer. I would never be able to make you happy. No…I'm getting old, Alyth. You need someone your age. Someone that can spend time with you and help you mend your broken heart."

"But don't you want someone to fill the void in your heart? I could if you would let me." I said quietly.

"No Alyth. Your heart is not meant for me. I'm the leader of the Assassin Order, so I have no time for relationships. Because of my devotion to the Brotherhood, I've lost my chances at happiness. Hell, at one time I almost threw away all my years of hard work to the Order because I was madly in love. Both times backfired. Instead of getting the love and happiness that I wanted, I had to watch my first love get married and the second one didn't even love me back. She simply used me," His lips twitched.

For a moment I thought he was going to start crying, but he never did. He released my arm and disappeared into the darkness. I was left staring after him, completely bewildered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Three

I felt emptier now than I ever had before. My pitiful attempt at love had failed…miserably. I was starting to feel like I was going to be alone the rest of my life; lonely and miserable. The pain never seemed to cease. It only seemed to be intensifying as time passed.

I lay in my bed, curled up. The pain was agonizing now. I just wanted to die.

_Of course he doesn't love you back. Why would he? He could find someone way better than you. You are so far out of his league. You're so pathetic and ugly. No one could ever love you. You don't deserve happiness. You only deserve misery! _I thought, pushing my face into my pillows. _Why can't I just die already?_ _I'm sick of hurting all the time. I'm sick of the guilt, the misery and the loneliness. Why was I ever born?_

I started crying once again. Of course, I cried all the time these days. I cried myself to sleep practically every night. Tonight wasn't going to be any different.

I was startled when I heard a knock at my door. I hoped it wasn't Cyrus or Ezio. I didn't want to see them right now, or any man for that matter. I really just wanted to be left alone.

"Go away!" I spat.

"It's me, Sabrina. I just want to talk to you for a minute."

I sighed and opened the door.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her dark eyes were full of concern.

I was too emotionally and physically weary to bother hiding my emotions. I knew I could trust Sabrina. She was the only person here who seemed to care about me.

"No, I'm not okay." I said.

"I knew something was wrong…I saw you come in…you probably think I stalk you or something…I just get worried about you. You seem so sad all the time." She said quietly.

"Come in. I don't want people to hear us." I took her by the arm and pulled her into my room. I glanced around in the hallway to make sure no one was out there. I didn't see anyone, so I closed the door.

"Did something happen today?" She asked. "Did that bastard hurt you again?"

I went over to my bed and sat down. "No…I did something really stupid tonight. I threw myself at Ezio." I said. Tears were already threatening to spill over again.

Sabrina sat down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her. I cried in her arms for a while. It was all I could do right now. She didn't seem bothered by it. She stroked my hair and did her best to soothe me.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed…he probably thinks I'm an idiot now, supposing that he doesn't already!" I exclaimed.

"It's not your fault, dear. You're so lonely and depressed," She murmured. "Ezio is a handsome man. I'm sure you just mistook his kindness for affection."

"I'm so tired of feeling like shit all the time. I just want to die!" I cried.

"I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what Alyth. You've become very important to me. I see you sad all the time and all I want to do is find a way to make you happy. I want to be able to put a smile on your face. I know you're lonely…I want to be the one to hold you and make all your pain go away." She said.

I looked at her for a moment without saying anything. Was she trying to say that she loved me and wanted to be with me? I quickly dismissed those thoughts. I was probably imagining things. I certainly wasn't about to throw myself at her like I did to Ezio. I couldn't handle another rejection tonight.

"You're such a good friend…I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

She wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're too pretty to cry. Especially when it's over someone that doesn't even deserve your tears. I hate seeing how Cyrus treats you. You're obviously hurting right now. His bullshit is only making things harder on you. You shouldn't have to put up with that." She replied.

"He has issues and I do too. I can't blame him for hating me though. After all, his cousin committed suicide because of me." I sighed.

Sabrina looked alarmed. "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago…when I was still a Templar," I said. "Colin and I were best friends…I didn't realize he was in love with me…at the time, I was in love with a man named Nikolai and I was pregnant with his child. The day I left the Templar Order, Colin confessed his feelings for me. He killed himself because I didn't love him back…God, I still have nightmares about him killing himself…if it were possible, I'd go back and stop him."

Sabrina stared at me, looking utterly shocked.

"Losing Colin broke my heart…and then having Nikolai and my son cruelly ripped away from me…it destroyed me. There's nothing like having to watch your own child be murdered right before your eyes and then having to lose the love of your life." I said.

"Oh my God…it all makes sense now…" She gasped. "I knew your family was killed when you were young, and that you were forced to join the Templar Order…but I had no idea you suffered all of that as well."

"Basically all my suffering was caused by Calais Greenfeld and his father, Uberon. Calais's father ordered the murders of my family, and then Calais managed to ruin the rest of my life. He fed me lies for years, telling me that it was the Assassins who killed my family…he was the one who made me become a Templar. His obsession with me knew no limits. He couldn't just let me live a normal life." I sniffled.

Sabrina rubbed my back. "You've had to suffer so much. It's amazing that you're still here. I can only imagine what cruelties Cyrus makes you suffer. He hasn't made you have sex with him…has he?"

"No," I said. "The last man who ever touched me like that was Nikolai…I don't count Calais because I hated him. I never had sex with him; he raped me."

"Calais is the _bastardo_ you killed, right? Isn't he a Cardinal's son?" She asked.

"Indeed. I watched that mother fucker die at my hands! His father is next. That fat pig's days are numbered." I replied.

"You're going to kill one of the Cardinals?" She blinked.

"Yes." I said.

Sabrina was silent for a moment. She probably was thinking that I was more psychotic than she thought, but she never said anything about it.

"Why don't you get some rest? Perhaps you will feel better in the morning." She said.

I yawned and crawled underneath my blankets.

"Thanks for talking to me. I feel a little better now." I yawned.

"That's what friends are for," She smiled. "Try to get some rest. Hopefully I will get to see you tomorrow."

She kissed me on my forehead and then left.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was excruciatingly tired when I woke up. I wanted to lie in bed all day, but I knew I couldn't. Cyrus would be looking for me, supposing he wasn't already.

I rolled out of bed and stretched my stiff limbs. I hoped no one but Sabrina knew what I had done last night. I knew Ezio and Sabrina weren't the gossiping type, but knowing Cyrus, he probably stalked me last night and knew exactly what I said to Ezio and Sabrina. If he did know, he probably would tell someone.

All I could do was hope that no one else knew. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Just as I got off the stairway and rounded a corner, I ran into someone. I hissing as pain shot up my nose.

"I'm sorry, I-" I said quickly.

The person turned around. I was a little surprised to see that it was Cyrus.

"Well what a pleasant surprise," he said. "I was just looking for you."

"Can I at least get something to eat before we start?" I asked.

"Of course," He kissed me on my nose. "I will be waiting for you downstairs."

Just as I arrived in the mess hall, people were already starting to leave. I managed to find some extra food in the kitchen and scarfed it down. Afterwards, I went downstairs.

I saw that the apprentices had already begun their training for the day. They were with four older Assassins, none of which I actually recognized. I assumed they were the younger Assassin's mentors, because I had seen them training with them before, but I didn't know for sure. None of them seemed to notice me anyways. They were all too busy training together.

"Are you ready to begin?" Cyrus said as he approached me.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well, I want to see how good you are at hand-to-hand combat," He replied. "Using weapons is important, but sometimes, you will have to fight without them."

"So, you want to wrestle me?" I said.

"Mmm, something like that." He licked his lips.

Right as I opened my mouth to ask another question, Cyrus tackled me. We became a tangled knot of limbs, each of us trying to pin the other down.

Cyrus put his knees in my back and pulled my legs backwards, causing pain to shoot up my legs. I hissed, trying to squirm free of his grip. It took all my strength to turn myself over onto my back. He still had my legs, so I kicked him hard in the chest. His grip was broken and he was knocked back into the floor.

I managed to get back on my feet, but it didn't last for long. Cyrus got me in a headlock and started to force me back down. I struggled against him fiercely. I tried to kick the back of his knee to make him fall, but turned my move against me. He tripped me and forced me back down to the floor. I growled in frustration.

I racked my mind, trying to think of ways to defeat Cyrus. I didn't want to fight dirty and hit him in the groin; I wasn't mad enough at him to do something like that right now. I knew Cyrus was both stronger and bigger than me, so relying on my physical strength wouldn't allow me to win. I'd have to outwit him somehow and outmaneuver him.

I took his hands in mine and I pushed my feet into his stomach, kicking him over my head as hard as I could. He landed on his back just above my head. I heard him let out a grunt of pain. I scrambled over to him before he could get to his feet. He was already on his knees, so I tackled him into the floor. He landed on his back and I landed on top of him. I quickly got on top of him and put my knees on either side of his hips. I pinned his hands down and smiled triumphantly.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Not even close," He smirked.

He entangled his legs with mine and with sheer strength, he was able to get back on top of me. He wasted no time getting on top of me and pinning me down. His knees were on either side of my waist and he pushing my hands down into the floor.

I was too breathless to move at the moment. I lay there, trying to catch my breath.

Cyrus stared intently into my eyes. I didn't mean to stare at him, but for some reason, I couldn't look away. He slipped his fingers between mine. Neither of us said anything; we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Impressive," Ezio said.

When we heard him, we instantly broke apart and hastily got back on our feet. I felt my face grow hot when I realized everyone in the room was staring at us.

"_Grazie_ _mentore_," Cyrus made a small bow.

"Why don't you let me test your swordsmanship skills Alyth?" Ezio said.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I wished I could tell him no, but I knew I couldn't. I'd have to put aside my sore feelings for the moment. I couldn't let my feelings rob me of this experience.

"Alright," I stepped forwards and unsheathed my sword.

"Don't go easy on her, _mentore._" A woman with long brown hair said.

I gulped when Ezio unsheathed his sword. I felt my heart start to pound. I knew there was no way in hell I would be able to defeat him in a sword fight. The fact that I had an audience only increased my anxiety.

I was right about not being able to defeat him. In fact, I could barely keep up with him. He was a lot more nimble and much stronger than I was. Getting an attack in was impossible. He easily deflected my blows and swiftly countered them. I found myself furiously trying to defend myself against his attacks.

For a moment, I thought I saw an opening and I decided to try and take advantage of it. I aimed for his left flank, but he jumped to the right and hit my hand with the hilt of his sword. The pain jarred my arm and caused me to drop my weapon. Before I even had the chance to think about reclaiming my weapon, Ezio pointed his sword at my throat.

The gathered Assassins and their apprentices started to clap. Ezio sheathed his sword. I snatched my sword up off the floor and sheathed it.

"Don't be so angry. It was just a little test. You did better than I expected." Ezio said.

That didn't make me feel better at all. I was still embarrassed and frustrated.

"Perhaps I will do better next time, supposing there will be a next time." I replied.

"Of course there will be a next time," Ezio smiled. "You may resume your training now."

Ezio then went over to the other Assassins and their apprentices. I didn't bother to try to listen to their conversation. I turned to Cyrus.

"Can we go do something else?" I asked.

"You don't want to train with your friends today?" Cyrus said.

"No." I growled.

He looked surprised. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

"You think of something! You're the mentor!" I hissed.

"This must be the apprentice you have been going on about," a woman said as she approached us.

I felt like my heart had leapt into my mouth. I figured everyone was speaking to Ezio at the moment. I hadn't expected anyone to be nearby.

"Indeed," Cyrus replied.

I didn't know if I was imagining things, but it appeared that Cyrus was looking at her rather lustfully. I felt my blood boil.

The woman examined me. The expression on her face was hard to decipher. "She's rather cute. I can see why you like her so much. But then again, you were always the ladies' man, Cyrus."

Bother her and Cyrus laughed.

I clenched my fists, struggling to control my rage. "I'm not one of his little playthings! I'm his _apprentice_. That's it!"

"You weren't lying when you said she had a temper," the woman chuckled. "Anyways, I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Fiora."

"Shouldn't we be doing something besides standing around here talking?" I growled.

"I was also a Templar at one time myself, Alyth. I got to know Cesare himself quite well. I worked for him for six years." Fiora said.

"So you're not the only Templar turned Assassin." Cyrus added.

"That's great. What made you turn against him? Did you get tired of his bullshit or did he slay your whole family?" I said, not bothering to keep the venom out of my tone.

Cyrus looked like he was starting to get uncomfortable. Fiora didn't look angry or surprised. Her face was still emotionless.

"Ah, how kind of you to ask. I grew sick of Cesare after he sent me to speak with a man named Malfatto. He was a sick, twisted bastard, who claimed to be a doctor. He almost killed me and Cesare allowed it. If it wasn't for Francesco, I probably would've died. Francesco saved me and brought me to the Assassins. Ever since, I've been here." Fiora said.

I was about to say something smart, but I was interrupted by Ezio.

"If you all are looking for something to do, I have assignments for you," Ezio said. "Fiora, you are to take your apprentice and go find Rocco Tiepolo. If you need to, take others with you."

"_Sί mentore_," Fiora bowed slightly, and then went back over to her group.

Ezio then turned to me and Cyrus. "I want the two of you to find a man named Lanz and assassinate him. He works for the Borgia _and_ the Cento Occhi."

"_Sί mentore_. Consider him dead." Cyrus said. He put a hand on my back and started pushing me forwards. "Come along Alyth. We have no time to waste."

My heart and my feet felt heavy as stone. Seeing Ezio again today reminded me of my pathetic attempt to get him last night. It made me feel ashamed and heartbroken.

_At least he gave you a clear rejection rather than false hope. _I thought.

I could feel Ezio's gaze on me as I went upstairs, but I didn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to.

Once we went outside, Cyrus stopped and turned to me. His expression was unreadable.

"Did something happen between you and Ezio yesterday?" Cyrus asked.

"No," I grumbled.

He looked at me closely. "You threw yourself at him, didn't you?"

I felt my face grow hot. Rage rippled through my entire body.

"Why the hell is that any of your business?" I spat.

Cyrus shook his head slowly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you would do something like that. I take it that he rejected you?"

"Mind your own business, Cyrus! You're my mentor, not my mother!" I snarled.

Cyrus was silent for a couple minutes. I saw a smile cross his face.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I demanded.

"Now you know how it feels, Alyth. Rejection hurts, doesn't it?" He said.

At that moment, I was consumed by rage. I hit him square in the jaw. He looked surprised at first, but then the surprise turned to anger. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. His eyes were blazing.

"Go to hell, you _bastardo_! I wish someone would break your fucking heart! Perhaps then you would know how it feels!" I snarled.

"You have no idea what I have been through, you ungrateful little _cagna_. You have your head so far up your own ass that you can only see your own bullshit! Why don't you pull your head out of your ass sometime and open your eyes? You're not the only person in this goddamned world that has suffered!" He roared.

I turned my face away from him. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't burst out into tears. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I felt him press his hidden blade against my throat. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me, eyes full of what appeared to be both hate and desire.

"Go ahead and slit my throat." I hissed.

"Mhmm, but I like you better alive. There's nothing quite like soft skin and warm blood." He replied.

I felt him draw his blade across my throat. He didn't cut me deep enough to kill me. He cut me just enough to spill a little blood. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out.

He pressed his lips against my cut. I shuddered when I felt him lick the blood from it.

"You taste better than I expected." He said.

"You're disgusting!" I curled my lip at him and shoved him away from me.

He licked my blood off his lips and laughed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you," he said, taking a step towards me. "However, I'm almost at the bottom of my to-do list."

"I have something you can put on your damned list: _vai a farti fottere_!" I spat.

Rather than getting pissed off like I had hoped, he burst out laughing.

"As much as I would love to fight with you all day, I can't. We have a mission to do," He said, grabbing my arm. "Let's go, sweetheart. We haven't got all day."

I jerked my arm away. "_Vaffanculo_! Don't ever call me by your little pet names! I'm not yours and I never will be!"

"If I were you, I'd stop running my mouth and listen to me. Or would you rather have me tell Ezio that you not only disobeyed me but him as well?" He said.

I glared at him. Of course he would pull that shit.

"Your wish is my command, _mentore_." I responded, faking enthusiasm.

"That's more like it." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and followed down the street. As I walked behind him, I pictured myself beating him up and making him beg for mercy. Knowing him, such things would only arouse him, rather than hurt him.

_What would hurt that sadistic bastard? _I wondered. _He seems to enjoy physical pain and he appears to be immune to emotional pain as well. Does he even have any emotions besides anger and lust? _

I followed Cyrus as he scaled the side of a building. I was able to keep up with him fairly easy as he ran across the rooftops.

He stopped all of a sudden on one of the rooftops. He didn't give me any kind of warning, so I ran right into him.

"Goddamn it Cyrus!" I spat.

"Shut the hell up for a damn minute!" Cyrus hissed.

I glared at him, struggling to keep my mouth shut. My anger was forgotten when I saw a woman standing on the edge of a roof not too far from where we were. She appeared to be looking for someone. I could see the sadness in her dark eyes.

Cyrus and I approached her cautiously. When she saw us, she looked at us but she didn't appear to care.

"Careful…I have fallen from my share of rooftops." Cyrus said.

"I'm waiting for my Lanz." She turned away from us and returned her gaze to the rooftops.

"Up here?" Cyrus asked.

"He left me after our baby died…joined up with the Cento Occhi gang," She said. "They say he kills now…pushes men from buildings. I tell them I don't believe it!"

"But you do," Cyrus replied.

"I do." She sighed.

"What will you say to him if he comes?" Cyrus asked.

"I will jump." She said. Her tone was flat and emotionless.

I saw surprise flash in Cyrus's dark eyes. "Why should you have to pay for his crimes?"

"My death will remind him of the man he once was." She responded.

"He doesn't deserve your sacrifice," Cyrus shook his head. "Where is he?"

"Up here…somewhere." She swept her hand through the air.

"He will trouble you no more, _Madonna_." Cyrus said.

The woman remained motionless. She continued to gaze out across the rooftops.

I glared at Cyrus as he came back over to me. It pissed me off that he had been kind and patient with her. I couldn't ever recall a time he was genuinely kind or patient with me. I made me even angrier at him.

"We need to split up and look for him," He said. "Perhaps if you could lure him out into the open, I will be able to kill him."

"_Sί maestro_. I just love being live bait!" I hissed.

"Good," He patted me on the back. "Now go find somewhere in plain sight. I'm sure if he sees you standing precariously on the edge of a roof, he will come rushing over to try and push you off. When he does, I will shoot him down."

I muttered under my breath as I went to find a suitable place to stand. Of course he would want to use me as 'live bait'. I was expendable to him, apparently. He wouldn't care if I lived or died.

_Stupid man. He should be the one standing out here in the open! I would laugh if Lanz pushed his ass off the roof! _I thought.

I picked a rooftop that had no hiding places and that was easy to spot from a distance. I hoped Cyrus's stupid plan would work. If I got a throwing knife or a poison dart to the back, I would make sure Cyrus paid for it. He certainly wasn't worthy of anyone's sacrifice, especially not mine.

I stood there for what felt like forever. I was starting to get impatient and anxious.

_Where the hell is this stupid little bastard? _I wondered. I glanced around nervously.

I heard a faint scuffling noise behind me. When I turned around, I didn't see anything. I heard the noise again, so I engaged my hidden blade. Seconds after I did, a man tackled me, knocking me right off my feet. I landed so hard against the rooftop, that the breath was driven from my lungs.

The man was younger than I had expected. He looked like he was around my age, possibly a little younger. I assumed he was Lanz.

"Die, _cagna_!" The man spat. He was trying his hardest to push his dagger into my throat.

I shoved my knee into his groin, causing him to double over in pain. When he did, I pinned him down. I tried to stab him in the base of the throat with my hidden blade, but he caught my wrists. He pushed back against me as hard as he could.

_Alright Cyrus. Where the hell are you? _I thought. I didn't dare look away from Lanz. If I did, he could easily take advantage of my distraction and kill me.

Lanz and I went back and forth, both of us trying to pin the other down. The longer we wrestled with each other, the wearier I became. I was used to ending fights relatively quick. This was taking much longer than I had anticipated.

Lanz's blade kept getting closer and closer to my throat. My arms were slowly starting to give out. I didn't know how much longer I could hold him off.

His blade started to prick my throat. I gritted my teeth, using the last of my strength to try to push him away. Just as I was ready to give up, Lanz's eyes popped out of his head. Blood sprayed my face and started to stream from his eye sockets. Two blades glistening with blood were protruding from Lanz's eye sockets. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from vomiting.

Suddenly, the blades were retracted and Lanz fell onto me. I was biting my lip so hard, I wasn't able to scream. I shoved his dead body off of me and scrambled to my feet.

"_Requiescat in pace,_" Cyrus murmured.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, wiping blood from my face. "Were you hesitating or something? That fucker almost killed me!"

"I wanted to see if you could kill him yourself." Cyrus said.

"You wanted to see if he was going to kill me. That's what you were waiting on!" I spat.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's bury the body."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and graphic sexual content in this chapter. There's also a quote from my favorite movie, V for Vendetta 3

Chapter Thirty-Four

I helped Cyrus bury the body. When we were finished, we washed our hands in the Tiber River. As I washed my hands, I remembered how I had washed my hands in the river after killing Vito and Lucio. I hadn't given either one a proper burial. I had just flung their bodies in the river. At the time, it didn't seem like a big deal to me. But now, I felt repulsed by my actions. I had killed both of them rather mercilessly. I was starting to wonder if there could've been a better, more peaceful solution to our dispute.

"This is not the first time you have cleansed your hands from the blood of another, so why are you brooding over it?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm not as heartless as you think," I said, standing up.

"Oh?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose you are capable of feeling emotions. After all, you were pretty upset over Ezio's rejection."

"Will you shut the fuck up about that already? What's it to you anyways? It's not like you even give a damn about me!" I snapped.

"How do you know how I feel about you?" He asked.

"You don't have any emotions but hate! And lust of course. You're always trying to find some hapless girl to seduce!" I remarked.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered.

"I think it's pretty obvious that you have had sex with every girl in the hideout, except for me," I said. "After all, you're a _ladies man_. Pah! I sure hope you never treated any of them nearly as bad as you do me!"

Cyrus shook his head. "You barely know me, yet you continuously judge me. Nothing you say has any evidence. You are so quick to point out my faults, but God forbid I point out any of yours!"

"I have plenty of evidence to back my accusations up," I snapped. "You're the one who judges me without any real evidence!"

"Do I? Please enlighten me then." He said, crossing his arms.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ever since I came here you have done nothing but torment me. And then some days, you try to seduce me! Nothing you say to me makes any sense. All you do is talk circles around me. What are you trying to do, drive me insane until I commit suicide? Would you like that Cyrus? Would you like to see my die before your eyes? To have my blood all over your hands? You seem to be quite fascinated by it. Why not spill all of it?"

Cyrus looked at me for a few minutes without saying anything. Several emotions flickered in his eyes, but they were gone so fast I couldn't decipher them.

"You know nothing about me Alyth." He said simply.

"And you know nothing about me!" I growled.

Cyrus's lips twitched. "The way you make me feel…it makes no sense. I've never had this problem before. In fact, my life was a lot simpler before you came into it," He turned away from me. "You make me suffer on a daily basis but you don't even know it."

"I'm so terribly sorry I've ruined your life! If I make you so miserable, why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked. I took his left hand and engaged his hidden blade. I forced his blade against my throat. "Go ahead and kill me now! Get it over and done with! I'm sick of suffering. I'm sick of all the bullshit and games."

He looked deep into my eyes for a long moment. I found myself being mesmerized by his intense gaze.

"The main reason I have kept you alive is because I made a promise to Colin. I intend on keeping it," He said. He brushed my hair aside and looked at the cut he gave me earlier. I felt him trace it with his fingertip. "I've known you longer than you have known me…a lot longer. However, I didn't see you with my own eyes until after you came to Rome. I spent almost two years watching you from the shadows. You never knew I was there. You barely even noticed me during our rare encounters. Even now, you barely notice me. You're the only person I've ever met that is both hot and cold…it's quite confounding."

I continued to stare at him. I wasn't really sure what to say. I never knew whether or not to take him seriously. Sometimes, he seemed like he was being genuinely sincere and other times, he was a complete asshole.

He took my face in his hands and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. It was strange yet soothing at the same time.

"You are right when you say that I have had sex with many of the women at the hideout, but tell me, has every sexual encounter you have ever had meant something to you? If I'm not mistaken, you didn't particularly enjoy the experience Daveon gave you as a child. And I know you couldn't have possibly enjoyed your times with Calais." He said.

I jerked away from him. I had been working so hard to forget all the bullshit I had endured over the course of my life. It was excruciating to have someone bring those memories back up.

"Of course I didn't _enjoy_ Daveon or Calais! Why the hell would I?" I hissed.

"Then what makes you think I enjoyed every sexual encounter I've ever had?" He asked.

"You're the one who goes after those women! No one said for you to seduce them and fuck them! That was _your_ choice!" I said.

"Sometimes, sex is just sex. Sometimes, people engage in such activities with others, because they secretly crave companionship and intimacy," He replied. "I know you wanted Ezio because you thought he would fill the void in your heart. But you should've known that a relationship between the two of you would never work. You're so lonely and empty inside, you deluded yourself. Or perhaps there was something in him that you desired? Something that only he could give you?"

I started to back away from him. I hated this conversation we were having. All I wanted to do was escape. How dare he ask me such personal questions!

"He reminded me of Nikolai! There, are you happy now?" I spat.

There was no contempt or scorn in his eyes, only sadness.

"I know you wish they would've saved Nikolai instead of me," He said. "And at one time, I wished that it was you who had committed suicide instead of Colin."

I felt as if my heart had jumped into my mouth. I stared at him, wide eyed with shock.

"I knew you wanted me dead! I just knew it!" I exclaimed.

"I said I _used_ to. Did you not hear that?" He said.

I turned away and started walking back towards the city. I furiously blinked my eyes so that the tears wouldn't spill over. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. He wasn't going to get to have that pleasure again.

"Damn it Alyth," Cyrus grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "What am I going to have to do to get through to you?"

I writhed under his grip and tried to push him away. I refused to look at him or speak to him. I just wanted to get away from him. He didn't say anything until I stopped fighting him.

"You spend so much time fighting me…if you spent half as much time trying to get to know me as you do fighting me, you would've already been able to get into my heart by now." He said.

"You're the one who keeps treating me like shit!" I spat, still refusing to look at him.

"Truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty you need only look into a mirror." He replied.

I tried to push him away from me again. "Don't even pull that shit with me. You know full well you were the one who-" I said.

"Sssh, I hear something." He covered my mouth with his hand. All I could do was glare at him.

I started to hear a faint noise that sounded like a woman crying. Cyrus narrowed his eyes and scanned the area. Whatever it was, Cyrus must have spotted it because he released me and started walking. I didn't bother to ask him what he saw. I would rather wait and see for myself.

The sobbing noise grew louder as we walked. I gasped when I began to see a trail of blood. It looked rather fresh.

I then saw two courtesans huddled in the corner of an old abandoned house that was falling apart. One courtesan was bleeding profusely. She looked like she was seconds away from death. The second one was holding her in her lap, sobbing.

"Who did this?" Cyrus asked.

"That monster Malfatto! He pretends to be a doctor but he's just a woman killer!" The second courtesan cried.

"Do you know where he is?" Cyrus inquired.

"I don't know…he's probably looking for another woman to kill," She said, and then looked at me. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"We will kill that _bastardo_ the minute we see him." I replied.

"Will you be fine here alone?" Cyrus asked.

"My sisters will show up soon. Go ahead and go." She said.

Cyrus looked at the two courtesans one last time, and then started to walk away. I followed him a little closer than usual. I really didn't feel like being attacked right now, especially after almost being killed by Lanz.

"If we don't find him today, we will need to report this straight to Ezio," Cyrus said. "His sister and mother run the Rosa in Fiore. He'll go ballistic if anything happens to them."

We searched for Malfatto for the rest of the afternoon, but we never saw him once. I was disappointed. I had hoped that we could eliminate him rather quickly. The longer he was out on the streets, the more women he would kill.

When the sun started to set, Cyrus and I quickly returned to Tiber Island. The whole way there, Cyrus walked close to me. He didn't let me out of his sight.

"I will speak to Ezio about our findings today," Cyrus said as we walked inside. "I suggest you get some rest. We will probably look for Malfatto again tomorrow."

I watched him walk down the hallway and vanish around the corner. For some reason, I felt a strange longing for him. Normally I would be glad to see him leave and I would be glad to have the rest of the night to myself, but not tonight. Perhaps I was still worried that Malfatto would find me and kill me.

_Don't be stupid. You don't need a man to defend yourself. You spent ten years being trained to kill and almost five years being an actual warrior. You can fend for yourself. _I thought.

I went into the mess hall, hoping that a conversation with Sabrina and her friends would keep me from thinking about Cyrus.

I sat down beside Sabrina as usual. Rather than smiling and greeting me warmly like she usually did, she stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. "Alyth…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"Don't get mad at me for asking this…but…do you and Cyrus have something going on?" She asked.

I looked at her for a long moment. I didn't know whether to be angered or annoyed by her question.

"No." I said.

She didn't seem convinced. "I've noticed that today you were…I don't know…more _friendly_ towards each other than usual. I was just wondering if he finally managed to seduce you…"

"I haven't been tainted yet, Sabrina. I'm the only girl in this place that he has no interest in…so no, we have nothing _going on_." I muttered.

Sabrina looked uneasy. "You say he's not interested in you…but I don't believe that. Don't you see how he looks at you?"

"Sabrina, stop worrying so much. I'm not a little child you know. I can take care of myself." I replied.

She let out a long sigh. "I know…I just worry about you. You mean a lot to me, Alyth."

"I appreciate your concern. But by now, you should know that nothing is going to happen between me and him. If something was, don't you think it would've already happened by now?" I said.

"Well I suppose. I imagine if he has made any moves on you, you have rejected him," She laughed a little. "Perhaps you're going to be the one that knocks him down off his pedestal. God knows he needs it."

"I'm not stupid enough to give into his advances," I said and rubbed her back a little.

"I'm glad," She replied. "He probably is ridden with diseases. I wouldn't want you to catch anything from him."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us. I wanted to say something, but I decided against it. If I defended Cyrus, it would make her suspicious.

"I'm off to bed now. I'm probably going to have a long ass day tomorrow." I yawned.

"See you tomorrow, Alyth." She murmured.

I went upstairs and lay down in my bed. My mind was buzzing with a million thoughts, mostly about the conversation Cyrus and I had had earlier today. Not for the first time, I wondered what really went on in his mind. The majority of the things he said to me didn't make sense.

What disturbed me the most about our conversation was the fact that he admitted he wanted me dead. Even if he didn't feel that way anymore, which he probably still did, it still disturbed me all the same; that and the fact that he implied that I was the cause for our fights. _Truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty you need only look into a mirror. _What did that even mean? I knew he had been implying that I'm to blame, but what else? Everything he said seemed to have some sort of hidden meaning.

Then I started to think about how he said that he didn't understand his feelings for me and that his life was a lot simpler before I came into it. He had said that I made him suffer every day and I didn't know it. What did that even mean? How did I make him suffer?

_I don't have the energy to figure this bullshit out. One of these days I'm going to have to get a clear answer out of him. If I can't get him to talk on his own, I will just have to find a way to make him. _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to harsh sunlight in my eyes. I grumbled under my breath as I got up to close the curtains. I didn't remember leaving the curtains open last night…or the window for that matter.

A cool breeze ruffled my hair as I closed the window. I shivered. I hated the blistering heat of the summer, but I really hated the coolness of autumn. It reminded me that winter would be here soon, which wasn't a good thing. I didn't know which was worse, freezing my ass off in the winter or sweating to death in the summer.

I closed the curtains and then cleaned myself up. I put some fresh clothes on and headed downstairs.

As I made my way down the stairs, I heard muffled talking. It sounded like Fiora and Cyrus.

_Why the hell is he talking to that stupid bitch? _I thought. I slowed down my pace and treaded quietly. I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"…I knew that bastard was still preying on women…I hope we can find that fucker and kill him soon." Fiora said.

"Alyth and I looked for him all afternoon yesterday. Neither of us could find him." Cyrus replied.

"Normally I wouldn't suggest this, but I think it would be best to use a young, pretty girl to lure him out into the open," Fiora said. "Someone that was once a courtesan or someone that we could dress up as a courtesan."

"I'd rather not use Sabrina or Viviana out there. I don't question you or Cipriano's abilities as mentors, but they seem like they frighten easily." Cyrus murmured.

"Perhaps we should send use your apprentice then?" Fiora asked.

"Perhaps…I know she will hate the idea because I used her as live bait yesterday, but she will have to get over it." Cyrus said.

I clenched my fists angrily. How dare he volunteer me for something like that without asking me! My very life could be put at risk!

"Why don't you go find her and speak to her? I will go speak with Ezio." Fiora said.

I started going back up the stairs. My heart was pounding. I didn't want Cyrus to see me and think I was spying on him.

Just as I rounded a corner, I felt something grab my arm and turn me around. I almost fainted from fright. It was just Cyrus.

I leaned against the wall and put a hand on my chest. "Goddamn it Cyrus. You nearly scared the piss out of me!"

"I know you were listening to our conversation." He said.

"No I wasn't. I was just about to come downstairs." I replied.

"You can't sneak up on me Alyth," He smirked. "I know the sound of your footsteps. And you're not nearly as good at hiding as I am. I knew you were there."

I rolled my eyes. "You're good at _stalking_ people. That's what you're good at. Of course a stalker would know if he was getting stalked!" I growled.

Cyrus chuckled. "How adorable," he kissed my hand and then patted it. "Anyways, we ought to go downstairs now. We're squandering time here."

I went downstairs to Ezio's office with Cyrus. Fiora was in his office already, speaking to Ezio. When we came in, they stopped talking and turned towards us.

"Malfatto has to be assassinated; there's no doubt about it. He's a threat to the citizens and is probably an ally of the Borgia." Ezio said.

"I have encountered him myself a couple times. I was lucky to have survived his last attack," Fiora said. "He's a cowardly _pezzo di merda. _If someone can lure him out into the open, he will be easy to kill."

"I was thinking we could dress up one of the female apprentices as a courtesan and send her out to find him." Cyrus said.

"Don't use someone that will frighten easily. Whoever you send out there will have to have their wits about them and be able to remain calm." Ezio replied.

"I think it would be best to send Alyth. My own apprentice would panic and I know Viviana would too," Fiora said. "I'd go myself, but he knows that I once worked for Cesare. If he sees me again, he will most likely assume I am still working for him."

"Now wait a minute, do I not get a say so in this? Why do I have to be the live bait?" I asked.

"You are the best candidate for the task. You are still young and attractive, and you could easily pass for a courtesan if we dress you like one." Ezio said.

I didn't bother to hide my disbelief. "You're going to send me unarmed against a psychotic woman-killer?" I exclaimed.

"You won't be unarmed." Ezio said.

"You will be fine, Alyth. I know you know how to fight. You have more experience than any of the other apprentices." Fiora murmured.

"How wonderful! If you want me dead so badly just go ahead any kill me yourselves!" I spat, throwing my hands up.

"Don't question my orders, Alyth. If I thought you couldn't handle this mission, I would be sending someone else." Ezio snapped.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I will make sure you are safe." Cyrus said.

I let out a long sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"Go to the Rosa in Fiore and find my sister or my mother. One of them will give you an outfit to wear," Ezio ordered.

"Yes, _messer._" I said quietly.

As I turned to leave, Ezio put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. My pulse quickened when my eyes met his. His eyes were burning with such intensity, I felt like he was burning a hole right through me.

"Don't let me down Alyth," He said. "I'm counting on you."

"I promise I won't let you down." I responded.

I walked out of Ezio's office. Cyrus was right behind me.

"I still remember the last time you wore a dress," Cyrus said. "It was the night I saved you from a lovely orgy, hosted by none other than the Pope himself!"

"Yes, I remember that night quite well. You don't have to remind me." I grumbled.

"It was also the same night I found out you couldn't swim." He laughed a little.

"Like I said, I remember that night quite well. You _don't_ have to remind me of it!" I said sharply.

I didn't bother to eat this morning. Food was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted to get this stupid mission over with. Wearing a dress and having to be live bait for a psychotic killer was one of the last things I wanted to do, but of course I didn't have a choice. I was the best candidate for the task!

We went straight to the Rosa in Fiore. A young girl with long, pale blonde hair answered the door. At first, I didn't recognize her. She appeared to be just another courtesan. But when I looked closer at her, I started to feel as if I already knew her.

"Aren't you a little young to be a courtesan?" I asked.

"Alyth! Is that you?" The young girl asked.

I stared at her more closely. I wanted to remember who she was, but I couldn't.

"It's me, Adaline!" She said.

When I finally recognized her, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Dear God, it's been so long! I didn't even recognize you!" I exclaimed and embraced her.

"I fled the Castel as soon as I found out that Calais was killed. Please tell me it was you that killed him." Adaline said.

"Indeed it was," I grinned. "I gutted him like the fat pig he was."

Adaline glanced at Cyrus laughed nervously. "Thank God. Life became complete hell after you and Beatrix left. As soon as I found out Calais was killed, I left that hell hole!"

"As lovely as your little reunion is, I'm going to have to cut it short. We have a mission to complete today. Have you heard about a man named Malfatto?" Cyrus said.

Adaline's eyes grew huge. "That's the man that has been killing off all of the girls here!" She gasped.

"After today, you won't have to worry about him anymore." I replied.

"Where are Claudia and Maria? We need to speak to one of them." Cyrus asked.

"Right this way," Adaline moved aside and let us walk in. She closed the door behind us.

We passed quite a few courtesans and their customers as we walked. I glanced at Cyrus. He was looking around at the women. I rolled my eyes and hissed in disgust. Of course he would be looking at all the women. That's all he ever thought about.

We walked up a large staircase and went into one of the rooms. Two older looking women were inside. One had greying hair and appeared to be the oldest one. She was sitting in a chair behind a desk. The second one was a little younger, possibly around Ezio's age. When she turned around, I was stunned by how similar she looked to Ezio.

"I'm assuming you are the two Ezio is sending to kill Malfatto?" She asked.

"_Sί Madonna_ Claudia," Cyrus said. "Ezio instructed us to borrow one of your girl's outfits so I can dress my apprentice up here. We're going to use her to lure Malfatto out, rather than using one of your girls."

"Are you certain that is safe? She looks so young." Maria, the older woman, said.

"We can't afford to lose another one of our girls, so she will have to do." Claudia replied.

Maria still looked a little uneasy, but she didn't say anything.

"Go with Adaline and get dressed. When you are finished, I expect you to return the uniform." Claudia said.

"_Sί signora_," Cyrus responded.

"Keep her safe please," Maria said. "Courtesan or not, no more women deserve to die at the hands of Malfatto. Especially one as young as her."

"She's save with me, _Madonna_." Cyrus said.

Adaline then took us into another room. She went to the back of the room and opened a closet up, and got a courtesan uniform.

"I believe this will fit you," She said. "If you wish, we will leave the room so you can get dressed."

"Yes please. I would rather not get naked in front of you two." I said.

"We will be waiting out in the hallway. Come out when you are dressed." She replied.

"Don't try anything funny with her Cyrus," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "She's way too young for you."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I don't wish to have sex with every female I meet."

"It sure seems like it." I grunted.

I heard Adaline laugh uneasily as she followed Cyrus out into the hallway.

When they left the room, I quickly undressed and put on the courtesan outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt mortified by what I saw. The courtesan outfit was far too revealing for my comfort. My breasts were almost hanging out and my legs were exposed. I hated it. The shoes were already starting to kill my feet.

I slipped my dagger underneath my dress. They might be able to force me into this God awful dress, but I refused to go seek out a murderer unarmed. I didn't want to die at the hands of some deranged woman killer.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Adaline and Cyrus turned around and looked at me. Cyrus's eyes grew huge. I suddenly felt more self-conscious than I ever had before.

Adaline led me and Cyrus back downstairs. Just before we reached the door, she turned around and looked at me.

"Let me give you this…you know, just in case." Adaline handed me a fan. When she saw the look on my face, she added, "It's a bladed fan. We courtesans use those as weapons. They can be quite useful."

"_Grazie_ Adaline." I said.

"I shall send your Assassin uniform back to Tiber Island. Bring the courtesan outfit back as soon as you can." She said.

"You have my word." I replied.

"Be careful, Alyth. I haven't met Malfatto personally, but that's probably a good thing. Any of the other girls who have met him haven't returned." She said.

"You don't need to worry about me," I said. "I'll be fine."

Cyrus and I then walked out of the front door. Adaline stared after us, eyes full of fear.

"I hate to say this, but you're going to have to walk there alone. If he sees the two of us together, he will know it's a trap." Cyrus said.

"I know." I muttered.

"I will be on the rooftops watching you the whole time. You will not be alone." He said.

"_Va bene_," I replied. I was starting to get impatient.

He looked at me one last time and then scaled the side of a building. He disappeared onto the rooftops rather quickly.

I let out a long sigh and started walking. I headed towards the Tiber River where we had encountered the courtesan and her dying friend yesterday. The closer I got, the more apprehensive I became. I really didn't want to have Malfatto ambush me. I didn't trust the bladed fan Adaline gave me. I doubted a little fan would be enough to cut down a crazed murderer.

_Just let me get out of this one alive. _I thought. _I hope he's as cowardly as Fiora claimed._

I continued to walk until I started to hear the Tiber River in the distance. I stopped and looked around.

_Alright bastard, show yourself. _I thought.

I stood there, feeling weak and vulnerable for quite some time. I started to pace around after a while. My anxiety was only increasing as time went on.

_What if he knows I'm not a real courtesan? Does he only kill courtesans or all women? _I wondered.

I tensed when I heard a faint scrabbling noise. I narrowed my eyes and looked around warily. I could've sworn I saw a black blur out of the corner of my eye.

"Show yourself you son of a bitch!" I hissed.

I felt a shiver run up my spine. I turned around quickly. Then I saw him. He was standing just a few feet away from me.

"You think you can just murder hapless courtesans the rest of your life?" I snarled. "What the hell do you hope to accomplish?"

He said nothing. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and started to approach me.

"Prepare to meet your maker, you _porco_." I said.

Rather than quickly unsheathing my dagger like I had expected, I fumbled with the folds of my dress. I cussed in frustration. This would've been much easier if I had had my Assassin uniform on. I would've already had my dagger and Malfatto would be dead.

He took advantage of the situation and lunged at me. I managed to move out of the way just before he was able to stab me. During the time it took him to recover, I was able to unsheathe my dagger.

When he saw my dagger, he took off running.

"Get the fuck back here, _codardo_!" I shouted.

I had a hard time running in my dress and heels. I was starting to worry that Malfatto would get away.

_What the fuck are you waiting on Cyrus? Kill the fucker! _I wanted to scream.

I smiled inwardly when I saw him trip and fall. I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Your days of killing women are over!" I said.

I placed a foot on his chest and looked down at him.

"Any last words before I slit your throat?" I spat.

Suddenly, he grabbed my foot and I went crashing to the ground. I yelped in alarm as I smacked against the cold, hard ground. He quickly pinned me down and tried to stab me in the throat with his syringe.

I punched him in the face, causing him to release me. His syringe went flying several feet away. I fiercely kicked him off of me.

"Surrender now and I will kill you quickly." I said.

I watched him scramble over to his syringe. Before he was able to reach it, I kicked it even further from his grasp.

"Are you afraid yet?" I asked, running my finger down the side of my blade. "I would be if I were you."

Apparently, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He rose to his feet and went after his syringe again. When I tried to intercept him, he threw me to the ground. My dagger went skidding out of my reach.

Now it was his turn to stand over me, eyes gleaming in triumph. I tried to suppress the shiver of fear that began to run up my spine. The last thing I wanted was for him to know that I was afraid of him to any extent.

_Goddamn it Cyrus. Stop fucking around! _I thought. I glanced up at the rooftops to see if I could see him anywhere. Of course, he was nowhere to be found.

The deranged doctor approached me. I imagined that he believed he had me right where he wanted me.

He still didn't say anything as he slowly walked over to me. He raised his syringe in preparation to stab me. Despite my increasing fear, I wasn't planning to give up yet. As long as there was still life in me, I planned to fight back.

Suddenly, I heard a loud gunshot. Seconds later, Malfatto's head exploded. Brains, blood and bits of bone flew everywhere. His body flopped down onto the ground. I just laid there, utterly astonished. The gore all over me didn't even bother me. It was the sight of his head exploding that had disturbed me.

Cyrus dropped down a few feet away from me. He reloaded his hidden gun.

I was so traumatized by what I had just witnessed that I was shaking all over and struggling to breathe.

"I'm glad you finally decided to save me. You sure took your sweet time." I said.

"If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me," He replied. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Cyrus helped me to my feet and we went down to the Tiber River. I had a hard time walking and washing myself. However, I refused Cyrus's help. It was bad enough that he had to save me twice in two days. My pride was badly damaged.

He patiently waited for me to wash the blood and gore from my face. We then walked back to Tiber Island together. I let Cyrus put his arm across my shoulders. It was oddly soothing to me. His body was warm and I was wet and cold.

"Do you think you're going to be alright?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes." I said.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm proud of you. I can't think of many girls who would have stood their ground and fought like you did."

"But I didn't win. You had to save me again." I mumbled.

"Even if you don't need to be saved, I will always save you." He replied.

I smiled a little. When Cyrus saw me smile, he started to smile too.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to change out of this outfit. I hate it." I said.

Cyrus chuckled. "I think you look rather stunning in it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Before you turn in for the night, I think you ought to get something to eat. It's been a long day and I know you're exhausted." He said.

Now that I thought about it, he was right; I was exhausted and ravenous.

"I suppose I should let Ezio know the deed has been done." He said.

When he left, I made my way to the mess hall. Most of the people were starting to leave and go to bed. Normally, I liked to see Sabrina and her friends at dinner, but I really didn't care tonight. I just wanted to eat and go to bed.

I grabbed some leftovers and scarfed them down ravenously. I gulped down a glass of wine and then made my way up to my bedroom.

_My glorious bed awaits me. _I thought. _And I finally get to take off this goddamned whore dress._

When I went into my bedroom, I was surprised to see that Cyrus was in there. He was sitting on my bed. He stood up when I entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you of course," He said, smiling mischievously.

"Why can't you ask to come in here like everyone else? It's rather rude to just walk into someone's room." I growled.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at me intently.

I let out a long sigh. "While you're in here you might as well make yourself useful," I said. "Help me out of this damn dress."

His eyes lit up. "_Con piacere_," He said.

I turned my back towards him and moved my hair aside. I felt him slowly untie the back of my dress. When the dress started to slip off of me, I caught it and before it fell. I wasn't about to let him see me naked. That would be incredibly awkward and embarrassing. I had already been traumatized enough for one day.

"You can leave now." I said without turning around to face him.

Rather than leaving like I expected, he stayed in my room.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back against him. He started biting and kissing my neck.

"Stop it, Cyrus!" I hissed. When I tried to pry his hands off of me, he gripped me tighter and bit me harder.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to have you." He whispered in my ear.

"We can't do this…my heart still belongs to someone else." I said.

He continued to kiss and bite my neck. "You can't go the rest of your life being alone. I know you're lonely and so am I."

I hesitated. I had been a long time since I had felt a man's touch. I had been craving intimate companionship, but I was afraid. I didn't want to give my heart to someone else. I couldn't bear to have my heart broken again. Cyrus certainly wasn't a man I could just give my heart to. He would most likely shatter it into a million pieces.

"I don't want to give my heart to someone again. I can't survive another heart break." I said.

He started squeezing my breasts. "Let your guard down just this one night Alyth," He murmured. "I promise you won't regret it."

I reluctantly let him undress me. I tensed when he ran his right hand down to my waist and slipped a couple fingers inside me. I gasped when he started fingering me.

"Do you like that?" He breathed.

When I didn't answer, he started fingering me harder. I felt him push his waist closer to me. By this point, I had already started to give up fighting him. I slowly began to relax my muscles and I leaned back against him, letting him pleasure me. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually enjoying what he was doing.

Suddenly, he turned me around and kissed me passionately. His lips were incredibly soft and moist. I started to feel my own desire slowly start to consume me. He grabbed my buttocks and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection against me. I hated that I was enjoying this so much.

He then lifted me up and took me over to my bed. I was already naked so he didn't have to undress me. I expected him to undress and join me in the bed, but he didn't. He only took off his Assassin robes and boots. I felt disappointed when he didn't get completely naked with me.

My breath caught when he engaged his hidden blade. For a moment, I thought he was going to stab me or cut me open. My heart started pounding even harder as he put the blade on the side of my cheek, and then ran it down to my neck. He wasn't putting enough pressure on my blade to cut my skin, but the sensation of cold steel against me made me shiver. He continued to run his blade down my body. He ran his blade between my breasts and down the length of my stomach. He didn't stop there. He kept going down to my thighs. I watched his expression as he spread my legs and traced the insides of my thighs with his blade. He was biting his lip pretty hard. I could clearly see that he was aroused.

I gasped when he cut the inside of my left thigh. I felt warm blood start to trickle from the wound. He put his mouth against the cut and started to lick it. It was incredibly strange to me, but it wasn't the first time he had intentionally cut me. Apparently he liked my blood more than I thought.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally disengaged his blade and finished taking his clothes off. His body was much more attractive than I could've ever imagined. He was muscular and firm, and he wasn't excessively hairy like most men I'd seen in my lifetime. Despite all the scars he had, he still was beautiful. If anything, I think the scars added to his beauty.

He slipped between my legs and started kissing me again. His skin felt soft and warm against mine. This felt so wrong, but then again, it felt so right.

"Grab it," He said as he pushed my right hand down to his erection.

I did as he said. He moaned and rolled his eyes when I started rubbing it.

"Do you like my cock?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Do you want this big cock inside of you?" He asked, kissing me again.

"Yes," I said.

I moaned when he pushed himself inside of me. He didn't even try to be gentle about it.

"Fuck Alyth," He gasped.

He bit my neck as hard as he could. I arched my back and gasped. Plenty of times, Nikolai had bit my neck, but he never bit me that hard. When Cyrus bit me, it felt like he was trying to eat me. It was painful but it felt good at the same time.

Having sex with him was amazing, but in a bizarre way. All the times I had had sex with Nikolai, he hadn't ever tried to hurt me. He had tried to make sure that I was comfortable. But Cyrus didn't care. He seemed to get pleasure out of my pain. It was disturbing yet arousing.

Cyrus put my legs on his shoulders and drove himself deeper inside me. My moaning seemed to be driving him crazy.

"I want to hear you scream," He said. "Scream my name!"

His request was a little odd to me. I didn't want other people hearing us, but apparently he didn't care. When I didn't scream his name like he wanted me to, he drove into me harder.

"Oh my God Cyrus," I moaned.

"Louder!" He ordered, pushing into me even harder.

"Yes, Cyrus!" I screamed.

He started thrusting harder. I felt my passion increase, slowly becoming unbearable. When I started to feel my climax approaching, I arched my back and grabbed the blankets on my bed. He must have known I was about to climax, because he started thrusting into me even harder and caused my orgasm to become even more intense.

I moaned while I climaxed. I hadn't ever felt an orgasm this strong in my life. Nikolai had made me orgasm every time we had sex, but never this strong. It felt so good, it seemed like it took over my entire body.

Cyrus looked more aroused than ever. He continued having sex with me until he climaxed. Right before he did, he pulled out of me and orgasmed all over my stomach. He then laid down beside of me. Both of us were breathless.

"That was better than I ever imagined." He said breathlessly.

We laid in my bed together, naked underneath the covers. He caressed my face with ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and let out a little sigh.

"Never in a million years did I think that we would ever do something like that." I said.

He turned onto his side and ran his hand down my arm and then down my side. When he reached my waist, he grabbed my buttocks and pulled me close to him.

"I've dreamed about this for a long time. Longer than you care to know." He said, staring intently into my eyes.

I nervously put my hand on the side of his face. I started to stroke his cheek with my thumb.

"If you had feelings for me, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I have told you plenty of times. You're just a terrible listener." He replied.

I laughed a little. "I suppose you're right."

I felt him squeeze my buttocks. He then started to kiss me again.

"When you smile, I can feel all my passion unfolding. Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me." He murmured.

I raised my eyebrow. "I seduce you?" I asked.

"More than you can imagine." He said.

I laid my head on his chest and traced his scars with my fingertip. Once, I felt him shiver. I was tempted to ask where he got all his scars, but I decided not to. That could wait until another day.

I fell asleep to him caressing my body. Right now, I was the happiest I had been in over a year.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Thirty-Five

When I woke up that morning, I expected to see Cyrus in bed with me. I rolled over and sighed, feeling for his warm body. All I felt was emptiness. I couldn't feel him. The side of the bed that he should've been on was cold.

My eyes snapped open. I sat up and glanced around my room. He wasn't there.

_Well how wonderful. You decide to have sex with me and then you just disappear? You could've had the decency to stay with me until the morning at least! _I thought.

As I sat there in the bed, I started to realize what I had done last night had been a terrible mistake. I knew I would regret having sex with him! I had given my heart and body to Cyrus last night when I shouldn't have. Nikolai was the only man for me. Cyrus paled in comparison to him.

_What have I done? _I thought. _I'm such an idiot. I should've listened to Sabrina…oh God…he's probably already told everyone that he finally had sex with me. _I closed my eyes and laid back in my bed. _How could I be so damn stupid? I can't believe I let him seduce me…_

I was barely able to crawl out of bed and compose myself. It took a lot longer than usual. All I could think about was the terrible mistake I had made last night and how much I wished I could take it back.

_I can't go back in time and fix this…so all I can do is prevent it from happening again. I will never let him touch me or kiss me ever again! _I thought.

Once I was finally able to clean myself up and get dressed, I slowly made my way downstairs. My entire body was sore from last night. Walking was excruciatingly painful.

I took a deep breath and went into to the mess hall. I wasn't hungry by any means, but I wanted to see Sabrina. Seeing her always made me feel better. She was always happy and bright-eyed; the complete opposite of me.

When I sat down at the table, Sabrina and her friends stared at me. I didn't notice that they were all staring at me until after I sat down.

"What?" I growled.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jeovanni asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Well it sure didn't sound like _nothing_!" Frederic exclaimed.

Frederic, Jeovanni and Viviana burst out laughing. Sabrina didn't join in. Her eyes were full of sadness. I felt like I had died a little inside when I saw the look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Were all of you standing outside my damn door last night?" I hissed.

"You seem to have forgotten that our bedrooms are pretty close, dear. My bedroom is right beside yours. So I heard everything." Viviana said.

"We didn't have to! We could hear you in our bedrooms!" Viviana said.

Again, they started laughing.

"Mind your own business!" I spat.

"But seriously, it sounded like you were getting raped in there. Were you?" Jeovanni asked.

"It's not called 'rape' if they like it, dear Jeovanni."

My breath caught. I hadn't expected Cyrus to be around. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

Sabrina's friends glared at him. He was standing at the end of our table, looking arrogant as ever…perhaps even more than ever before. All I could do was bury my face in my hands. I was only feeling worse as time went on.

"You're disgusting, Cyrus. How dare you take advantage of her like that?" Viviana spat.

"She had all the time in the world to stop me. But did she? No," Cyrus said. "She _enjoyed_ herself last night."

Sabrina and her friends looked as horrified as I felt.

"Those sounded like screams of pain, not of pleasure." Frederic hissed.

"Perhaps you haven't ever satisfied a woman before, Frederic? If you ever do, you will be able to tell," Cyrus smirked. "A real man would know how to pleasure a woman. Perhaps you should come by sometime and learn how to, from a _real man_?"

At that moment, I got up and left. I couldn't take any more of this. I felt eyes on me as I ran out of the mess hall, but that was the least of my concerns. I just wanted to get the hell away from everyone, especially Cyrus.

I ran up to my room and locked the door. I knew at some point I'd have to come back out and face people again, but not right now. I just laid on my bed and felt sorry for myself. I buried my face in my pillows and sobbed uncontrollably.

_I promised I was never going to love another man…I promised Nikolai that and myself. But I broke that promise last night. I failed you miserably, Nikolai. _I thought. _I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve to live!_

I jumped when I heard a knock at my door. I didn't bother to get up and answer it. I didn't care who it was. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Alyth, open the door please." Cyrus said.

I slowly sat up, but I still didn't get up to answer the door. He still continued to knock on the door.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

I got up and went over to the window. I pried it open as quietly as I could.

"Are you seriously ignoring me right now?" He asked.

"Go away you bastard! I don't ever want to see you again!" I screamed.

I then slipped out of the window. It was raining pretty hard, so I carefully picked my way down the side of the building. Somewhere along the way, I lost my footing and slipped. Thankfully, I didn't have far to fall. I landed painfully on my back, but I was able to get back up.

_Thanks for teaching me your skills, Cyrus. Now I can use them against you! _I thought.

Despite the pain, I made myself run down the street. I didn't look back to see if Cyrus was following me. I just kept running. I was already starting to get damp and cold, but those were the least of my concerns right now. I just wanted to put as much distance as possible between myself and Tiber Island.

Eventually, the pain became unbearable. I couldn't run anymore. I limped into the old, burnt out ruins of what was once the Borgia tower I had lived in with Colin and Nikolai. The tower was all but completely burned down. The upper floors had caved in, making them impossible to access. The only floor I could walk around on was the ground floor. There wasn't even much room to walk around. Charred beams and boards hung down. I screeched when one fell down just a few feet in front of me.

Although the tower was so badly burnt beyond recognition, I still was able to recall many memories from it. The memories of Colin and Nikolai were the best…and the most painful.

_What if I had done things differently? Would Colin and Nikolai both still be alive? _I wondered. _Would I still be a Templar at this point? What if I had been able to save both Colin and Nikolai's lives? How would things have turned out? Where would I be right now? _

I sat down in a corner and wrapped my arms around my knees. I was so lost in my thoughts, I completely lost track of time. I didn't even think about what time it was until my stomach started growling. When I looked out of the broken window, I could see the light of the moon.

_What am I going to do? I can't go back to Cyrus…If I do, he's going to seduce me again. Or worse…he might try to kill me! _I thought. _What am I supposed to do? I can't stay out here forever. But what if I try to go back to Tiber Island? What if the Assassins chase me out? I highly doubt anyone will want me there anymore. I'm sure everyone already knows about what happened last night. Cyrus probably told everyone. And I can imagine that Ezio has already found out too…_

I squeezed my eyes shut and let the agony wash over me. Once again, I had managed to fuck everything up. I was a fuck up. My whole life was nothing but lies and failures.

_How could one person fuck up so bad? Am I just that stupid? Someone as stupid as me shouldn't be allowed to walk the face of the Earth. How is it that I'm still alive? Why couldn't it have been me that died? After all, I should've been the one that committed suicide, not Colin. I should've been the one executed, not Nikolai. I should've been the one to be mercilessly killed, not my son. _I thought. _And yet, I was the one that was spared. It makes no sense. Why was I the one that got to live? I don't even deserve the life I was given! _

I unsheathed my dagger and drew it across my arm. Blood welled up in the blade's wake. The next time, I cut myself even deeper. More blood followed. It was painful, but I liked it at the same time. I liked putting myself in pain. I felt like I deserved it.

I kept cutting myself, again and again. There was so much blood flowing…I was starting to feel lightheaded. I lay down in the floor and watched the blood ooze from my wounds. My eyelids were starting to droop.

XXXXXXXXXX

My eyes fluttered open. It felt like I was being carried. Was I still alive or was I dead? I furiously blinked my eyes, trying to see. Drops of rain were falling, making my vision blurry.

"Put…me…down." I rasped.

I could barely see the face of the person who was carrying me. It could've been Ezio or it could've been Cyrus. Possibly even someone else. I had no idea. I could barely think, much less speak. Just keeping my eyes open was a difficult feat.

It kept trying to fight off the darkness that was trying to engulf me again. Before long, I let myself slip back into the darkness. I had no energy left to fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up again, I was lying in a bed. A few other people were lying in little beds beside me and across from me. For a moment, I thought I was in the infirmary at the Borgia tower. I excitedly sat up, looking for Colin or Nikolai. A wave of dizziness struck me and I was forced to lie back down.

"Good, you're awake." I heard Beatrix's voice say.

I looked at her blankly. Of course I was back in the Assassin's hideout.

"What were you thinking, Alyth? Were you trying to kill yourself?" She asked. "You're lucky you didn't bleed to death! I'm so glad Cyrus was able to find you before you died!"

I looked at my left arm. It was covered in bandages. My wounds throbbed underneath. The pain was horrible.

I tried to reply to her, but for some reason, I couldn't speak. I could barely form a coherent thought. I just lay there, staring at her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cyrus asked.

"Once she recovers from the blood loss, I'm sure she will be fine." Beatrix replied.

I slowly turned my head towards the sound of his voice. He was standing at the end of my bed. When our eyes met, he came over to me. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"She's still too weak to talk, but at least she's conscious. That's a good sign." Beatrix said.

Cyrus took my hands in his. He kissed each of my hands. He didn't say anything. He just stared deeply into my eyes. The last thing I saw before slipping back into unconsciousness was his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next three days, I slipped in and out of unconsciousness. On the fourth day, I was able to stay sit up in my bed, but I still felt weak. Every time I woke up, I would see Cyrus sitting beside of me. I would often hear his voice, but I usually couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

On the fifth day, I was starting to regain my strength. I sat up and stared at Cyrus for a long time before I said anything. I wasn't sure how to feel about him. My mind was still muddled with emotions.

Cyrus put his hand against my cheek. He then pressed his lips against mine. I didn't kiss him back. I just stared at him blankly. After a few seconds, he pulled away from me. There was a pained expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Why did you do this?" He grabbed my arm and ran his fingertip across my bandages. The pain had subsided significantly, but there was still a dull ache in my arm.

I didn't answer him. I just sat there and stared at him.

"Perhaps it was wrong of me to force myself on you like I did…I'm sorry Alyth…I just…." He blinked his eyes furiously to prevent the tears from spilling over. I felt his entire body turn rigid. He buried his face in his hands.

Sympathy tugged at my heart. I reached out and took one of his hands in mine. I stroked his hand with my thumb. I waited for him to look at me, but he never did. I tentatively moved his other hand from his face and I placed my hand under his chin. He looked at me, eyes glistening with tears.

"I thought what we shared that night was special. It was for me…but it seems you don't feel the same way." He said. His voice was raw.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't have feelings for you," I said. I took his face in my hands and leaned closer to him. "But how can I know if I can give you my heart…whatever is left of it, that is. I told you that my heart still belonged to Nikolai."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He looked like he had just died a little inside. Seeing him like this was making me feel absolutely horrible. He had made me cry plenty of times, but for some reason, it pained me to see him upset.

"I gave you my heart that night. But apparently that doesn't that mean anything to you." He jerked away from me and stood up. The look in his eyes said everything.

Before I was able to say anything, he ran away. I was left lying in bed, staring after him. It took a few minutes for reality to set in. Once it did, I felt even worse.

_I already hated myself for the stupid decision I made a few nights ago. But now, I get to have another reason to hate myself. _I thought.

When Beatrix came by, I was staring blankly at the wall across the room. My mind barely registered her presence.

"What happened to Cyrus?" She asked.

I shrugged. "He left."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "He wouldn't have _just left_. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Alyth, why do you feel the need to continuously be cruel to him?" She demanded.

"The same reason why he does it to me," I replied.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, I once thought that you were a great person and had a kind heart. I saw hope in you, and it caused me to find hope within myself. But now, I look at you and all I see is a hollowed out, old husk of a person," She said. "As much as Cyrus has done for you…I would've thought that you would be appreciative, but no. Rather than being thankful you continuously break his heart. I know the two of you have issues, but you don't even try."

I felt completely flabbergasted. She was the last person I expected to say something like that to me.

"I'm starting to think that we should've left you in the Castel. Perhaps you would've been better off being Calais's sex slave? After spending some quality time with Calais, you would think Cyrus was a damn blessing!" She spat.

She then turned and walked away.

For the next three days, I laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling. My heart ached and my mind was reeling from everything that Beatrix and Cyrus had said to me. I couldn't get the image of Cyrus's face out of my mind. Even when I closed my eyes, all I could see was his face. All I could hear was the sorrow and the anguish in his voice. Then everything Beatrix said would bombard me, causing me even more grief.

I couldn't sleep or eat. I didn't even move. I was paralyzed by my own anguish.

_What am I supposed to do? How do I know that Cyrus is actually upset? Perhaps he is just doing that to have sex with me again. What if all of this is just a trick, and what if Beatrix is going along with it? Perhaps all he wants is to make me fall for him and then shatter my heart into a million pieces. He's always going on about how I'm to blame for Colin's death. He's even said before that he wanted me dead. How could he have magically changed his mind? _I thought.

"You need to get out of that bed. Lying there feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anything," I heard Beatrix say. "Get your sorry ass out of the bed and go do something."

Wordlessly, I sat up and got out of the bed. I didn't look at Beatrix; I just got up and left. I stumbled quite a few times as I made my way to the door, but I picked myself up and continued to walk. No one was going to help me so there was no sense in complaining.

I didn't go upstairs to my bedroom. Instead, I went downstairs to where the apprentices usually trained. I saw Sabrina and her friends, along with their mentors and Niccolò Machiavelli. None of them paid me much attention. Sabrina didn't even look at me at all.

I warily walked up to Fiora. I knew she and Cyrus were friends, so perhaps she would know where he was.

"So you finally decided to look for Cyrus." Fiora said.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment before she said anything. Her brown eyes were narrowed.

"Why should I tell you where he is?" She said.

I blinked. I wasn't expecting her to treat me with hostility. But then again, I suppose I deserved it.

"I wanted to apologize to him." I replied.

"Don't you think you have done enough, Alyth?" She growled.

I looked at her in confusion. What had I done to invoke her wrath? As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything to her.

"Go find him yourself." She said and turned her back to me.

I glanced at the other Assassins. None of them were paying attention to me. They were all busy training.

I hastily went back upstairs. After my exchange with Fiora, I only felt worse.

_Why did I even try to talk to her? I should've known better. She certainly isn't my friend. If anything, she's a threat to me. She's older, more experienced and much more beautiful than I am. She could easily take Cyrus away from me._

I stopped in my tracks. _She could easily take Cyrus away from me?_ What the hell. Why did that thought enter my mind? I wanted to make amends with Cyrus, not become his lover. He didn't actually mean anything to me…right?

I went up to the highest floor and then out to the rooftop.

_Do I have feelings for him? I thought I didn't. But perhaps…perhaps I am starting to fall for him. _I thought. _No, that can't be. That can't be right. I'm a heartless person. Why would I be able to love anyone?_ _I can't…I'm not allowed to. I promised Nikolai that I'd never find another lover after he died. Besides, there's no way Cyrus can actually love me. _

I walked over to the edge of the roof. I peered down to the street below. From here, it looked like a long ways up. I started to think about the first time I ever took a Leap of Faith. It had been right here with Cyrus. He had held my hand. It was the first time he had held my hand.

My heart started to ache agonizingly. As much bullshit as he had put me through, we still had plenty of wonderful moments that we had shared together. At the moment, the good memories were starting to overpower the bad ones.

_Is it possible that I misunderstood you? Perhaps there is some good in you…no, there definitely is. I can see it sometimes. Like the night we made love…_I buried my face in my hands. _What if that had really meant something to him? He said that he had given his heart to me that night. But…is it possible that he was being honest with me?_

I looked out across the rooftops. Memories of him teaching me how to free run came to mind. Then I started to think about all my other training sessions with him.

_Perhaps his intentions were good, but he's just having issues with himself. I know I have feelings for him…if I didn't then he wouldn't ever be on my mind. _I thought. _Could it be that he's truly confused by his feelings for me? Several days ago he said he didn't understand his feelings for me. I must be either incredibly stupid or blind…_

I took a step back from the edge of the roof. When I turned around, I saw Ezio behind me. I let out a little yelp of alarm. I had thought I was out here alone.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"I take it that you and Cyrus are having problems again." He said, ignoring my question.

I looked down at my feet. I didn't know how honest I should be with him. I didn't want to tell him yes because I was worried he was going to explode on me again. But I also didn't want to lie to him either. That would definitely piss him off. It seemed that either way, he would get mad at me.

"You might as well tell me the truth." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Yes _mentore_," I said quietly. Upon seeing his expression, I added, "But it's completely my fault this time. And I plan to fix it."

"I think it's fairly obvious what the problem is." He replied.

I stared at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"For a while there, the two of you were starting to get along. Then after the two of you had to kill Malfatto, you fell out again. Apparently something happened that day or perhaps sometime afterwards, that caused tensions to flare again." He said.

I felt my face grow hot. I hoped that he didn't already know what had happened, but I had a feeling he already knew. He seemed to know everything that went on between us. I hated it.

"Er…yes…_something_ did happen, but I'd rather not discuss that…it's…personal." I said. I was feeling more awkward by the moment.

Ezio shifted his weight. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his gaze burning into me.

"You're still upset about me turning you down." He suddenly said.

My heart felt like it had jumped into my mouth. What was I supposed to say to that? Deep down inside, I knew he was right. I didn't want to admit it, however. I had been doing my best to suppress my feelings for him, because it was pretty obvious that he had none for me, but that didn't mean they didn't exist. They were still lurking in the back of my mind.

"Yes, it hurt my feelings…but I haven't been moping about it." I murmured.

"If you still weren't hurt over it, you wouldn't try to avoid me all the time. Before, you always wanted to be around me and you always clung to every word I said. But ever since, you have wanted nothing to do with me." He responded.

I still couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. Of course he was right, he always was. But I still didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit it to myself, much less him.

I saw him approach me, but I didn't move. My feet felt heavier than stone.

"You obviously misunderstood what I meant," He said, putting his hand under my chin and titling my face up towards him.

I didn't want to look into his eyes, but I did anyways. His face was so close to mine. My heart started pounding. I found myself desiring him all over again.

"I never said I didn't care for you and I never said that I didn't want you," He said. "I said that you were better off with someone else. I wish I could give you the love that you need, but I can't. I am the leader of the Assassin Brotherhood; I have no time for relationships."

"We could make it work if we tried. I know it." I whispered.

He let go of me. "There you go, deluding yourself again. You know full well that a relationship between us would never work. We would never get to spend time together and on top of that, I'm twice your age. You know as well as I do that I'm going to die a lot sooner than you. You know who would make the perfect lover for you, but you still seem to be rejecting that person." He replied.

I had a feeling I knew exactly who he was talking about. I sighed inwardly.

"I suppose I better go find him," I sighed.

"Yes, you should." He agreed.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"The last time I saw him was yesterday. I sent him on a mission and I haven't seen him since." He said.

Fear pricked my heart. What if he was badly injured, or worse, dead? I had to find him. I'd never be able to rest until I found him.

"I sent him to assassinate Gaspar de la Croix. I suggest looking out in the Campagna district first. Perhaps he is still out there." He said.

"I shall find him." I replied.

"I know you will," He murmured. When he embraced me, I felt my heart skip a beat. "You are a beautiful person on the inside and out, Alyth. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

At that moment, I was so happy I thought I was going to faint. I breathed in his scent and savored the moment. I doubted I would ever get this again.

He kissed me on my forehead and released me. I started to feel sad when he left, but I had to push the feelings away. I needed to find Cyrus.

I leapt off of the side of the building, and rolled when I landed with practiced ease. I made my way to the nearest stable and found myself a horse. If I was going to head out to the Campagna district, I knew I'd need a horse. The Campagna district was mostly open countryside, unlike the Centro district, which was city.

_Please don't be dead…please don't be dead…_I thought as I rode out into the countryside. _I'll be there as soon as possible…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Thirty-Six

I scoured the Campagna district for any signs of Cyrus. The more time that went by, the more worried I became. I was afraid I was going to find him dead somewhere. Despite everything he put me through I didn't want him to die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did die.

I searched for him all day and night without resting. Sleep was the last thing on my mind. I'd never be able to rest until I found Cyrus. Quite a few times, I stopped at a stable to switch horses. I had no intentions on sleeping, but it wouldn't be fair to the horses if I rode them to death. I wasn't that cruel.

On the horizon, I started to see what looked like barracks. It was hard to see with all the fog.

_Should I go up there? No…perhaps I shouldn't. I don't know if they are going to be friendly towards me. _I thought.

I continued to ride around, even when the sun slipped below the horizon. It had been two nights since I had slept. Fatigue was clawing at me, trying to drag me down. I fought my exhaustion, trying my best to keep going. I had to. The longer I waited, the more likely I was to find him dead.

I got off my horse when I started to see an old Borgia tower in the distance. I began to walk towards it. As I approached the tower, I started to realize it wasn't as close as I thought it was. I started to see water shimmering in the moonlight, and I heard it below. Then I realized I was not on flat ground. I was on a sheer cliff.

The second I realized that, I felt the ground disappear beneath me. I screamed in terror as I plummeted down into the water. The impact of the icy water drove the breath from my lungs. I started to panic as I felt myself sinking. I furiously kicked my legs and flailed my arms, desperately trying to return to the surface. I was already exhausted and the cold of the water was making me drowsy. The thought of Cyrus was all that kept me from giving up.

A couple times, I was able to break the surface, but I'd always slip back under. I frantically tried to find to find something to grab onto so I could haul myself out of the frigid water.

The next time I surfaced, I saw what looked like a little pier. I reached out and scrabbled for a hold on it. I was finally able to get a grasp on it and I pulled myself towards it. It took all of what little strength I had left to heave myself out of the water. I struggled desperately as I hauled myself onto the pier. When I finally made it out of the water, I collapsed onto the pier and started vomiting up water. I coughed and wheezed, fighting to catch my breath.

I was too weak to move, so I just laid there. Seconds later, I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, it was morning. I was lying on a little pier just outside of an old Borgia tower. I started to panic when I realized I was in the middle of a lake. Sheer cliffs encircled the lake.

_How the fuck am I supposed to get back up? _I wondered.

I staggered as I tried to stand up. My head spun.

_Cyrus! _I thought. _Just hang in there…I promise I will come to your aid soon…_

I spotted a building on the other side of the lake. I groaned inwardly when I saw how much of the lake I would need to cross to be able to reach it. It seemed like the only way I was going to be able to get back up is if I swam across the lake and climbed up the building.

I looked around, hoping to find an easier way up. I let out a little sigh of relief when I saw a small boat at the end of the pier. I went down to the end of the pier and attempted to get into the boat. I struggled to get in it. I was so glad no one but me was out here. If someone else was out here, they would be laughing their ass off at me.

After struggling for what felt like hours, I finally managed to get into the boat. Getting the boat over to the building was a massive pain in the ass. I hadn't ever used a boat before, so I had no idea how to steer it.

I eventually made my way to the building. Climbing up the side of it was relatively easy. Once I made it onto the roof, I was able to climb the rest of the cliff and get back onto higher ground.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. It sounded rather close. I ran in the direction I had heard the noise.

_Please tell me I'm not too late. _I thought.

I saw a man dressed in Borgia livery on top of a little fortified wall. He had his back to me so he didn't see me. I cautiously started to approach him. I could see he had an arquebus in his hands. If I could get close enough, he wouldn't be able to fire at me fast enough to kill me. I'd be able to fight him in close combat, if need be.

Just as I was starting to climb the wall, he jumped down. I heard him land on the other side. He was talking to someone.

"Perhaps you little Assassins will think twice before trying to come up here," I heard the man say. "Your death will let your friends know not to show their faces here!"

I scrambled up the side of the wall. When I looked down, I saw Cyrus lying in the grass. My breath caught when I saw blood pouring from a wound in his left shoulder.

"Any last words, _Assassino_?" The man asked.

I quickly slipped down from the wall and crept up behind the Borgia man. My heart was pounding so hard, I felt like they could hear it. Neither Cyrus nor the Borgia man seemed to notice me.

Just as the man aimed his arquebus at Cyrus, I grabbed his head and fiercely twisted it. I heard the sickening sound of snapping bones. I let the man's body and gun drop to the ground and I quickly ran over to Cyrus.

"You…saved…me." He said.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "Please don't die. I can get you back to Tiber Island. The doctors will fix you up."

"I…I can't…move…." He rasped.

"I will help you." I said. I started to slip my arms underneath him to help him up. He gasped in pain.

"He…fucking…shot me." He said.

I mustered all my strength and lifted Cyrus off the ground. He yelped in pain when I accidently hit his wounded shoulder.

"_Cazzo_," He hissed.

"Hang in there for me Cyrus." I said.

He stared at me, eyes glazed with pain. I struggled as I carried him. He was heavier than he looked, especially since he was dead weight right now.

_I hope to God I can find a damn horse. I'm not going to be able to carry him all the way back to Tiber Island. _I thought.

I carried him until I found a horse. I saw it feeding on a pile of hay on the side of someone's house. I felt horrible about having to steal it, but I didn't have a choice. Cyrus was badly injured and I needed to get him to a doctor. I couldn't carry him anymore. My muscles were about to give out.

It took all of my strength to heave him up onto the horse. I had to prop him up so that he wouldn't fall off the side. Once I had him situated, I took the horse's reigns and headed back for Tiber Island.

Just as I thought I was going to get away without any complications, I heard angry shouting behind me. I turned and saw a peasant farmer glaring at me. He had a hoe in his hand, shaking it furiously. I could hear him yelling, but he was too far away for me to hear what he was saying.

Much to my distress, I saw him start to approach me. He had his hoe raised.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? That's _my_ horse!" The man roared.

"Please _messer_, I need it. My friend is badly wounded and I need to take him home." I said.

"Find your own goddamned horse! That one is the only one I have!" He snarled.

"I will return your horse to you when I can. Just let me use it to take my friend home. I can't carry him all the way back to the Centro district." I said.

I gasped when Cyrus slid off the side of the horse. He landed with a thud into the grass.

"_Merda_," I gasped, running over to him.

The man's eyes grew huge when he saw the gunshot wound on Cyrus's shoulder.

"I knew I heard a gunshot earlier. I suppose it was him that got shot." The man said.

"_Sί signore,_" I replied. "If I don't get him to a doctor soon, I'm afraid he will die."

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment. He looked at Cyrus, who was lying unconscious in my arms.

"Let my wife treat his wounds. We will fetch you a proper doctor as soon as we can." He said.

"_Grazie messer! _I can't thank you enough!" I exclaimed.

"He looks rather young. I'd hate to see a young man die." The man murmured.

The peasant farmer helped me pick Cyrus up and together, we hauled him into the farmer's house. We laid him on a table in the living room.

I saw a slender woman with long blonde hair in the kitchen. Her swollen belly was a clear indicator that she was pregnant.

"What the hell?" She gasped. Her brown eyes were round with shock.

"I'll explain later," The man said. "Right now, we need to treat his wound. The bullet is probably lodged inside him."

"I will try to clean the wound. Go find a doctor please." The woman said.

"Alright," The man replied. He quickly ran out the front door.

The woman cut off Cyrus's sleeve in order to get to his wound. I was glad he was unconscious, because I knew he would've been in excruciating pain right now.

"What happened?" The woman asked.

"He was shot by Gaspar de la Croix back up there by the cliff." I said.

She let out a small sigh. "He's not the first one and he won't be the last one. That bastard has been terrorizing us ever since the Borgia gave him that gun."

"He won't be terrorizing you anymore, _signora. _I killed him." I replied.

She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. Her eyes were mixed with fear and confusion.

"_You_ killed him?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

She looked at Cyrus's face, then at mine, and then at Cyrus's again. I was starting to wonder what was going through her mind.

"You two…are you part of the _resistenza_? I've been a man dressed similar to you two out here several times before. Every time he would come out here, someone connected to the Borgia would die." She said.

"I suppose you know then," I said. "We're Assassins."

At first, I was worried she was going to go berserk and throw me and Cyrus back out onto the street. She was silent for several minutes before she said anything.

"You all must be the ones that have been routing the Borgia's men…every day I see fewer of them out here." She said.

"Indeed." I replied.

She seemed like a nice person, but I was not about to reveal the Brotherhood's secrets to her. I certainly was not about to tell her who Ezio was. I wasn't about to compromise the Brotherhood. Despite the fact she was helping us and seemed sincere, I didn't know for sure. She could very well be working for the Borgia, or she could easily spill information to them if they were to question her. The less other people knew the better.

She had just finished cleaning up Cyrus's wounds when her husband returned with a doctor.

The doctor went over to Cyrus and examined his injury.

"The bullet went pretty deep," he said. "If I can't extract the bullet, I will have to amputate his arm."

I felt a wave of nausea rise in my throat. If Cyrus only had one arm, there wouldn't be any way he could continue being an Assassin. He would be able to climb buildings, fight properly or even…hold me.

"Take the damn bullet out _now_!" I exploded.

The three of them stared at me, wide-eyed with surprise.

"I will do my best, but-" The doctor said.

I engaged my hidden blade and pointed it at his throat. "Get it out, or I will!"

The doctor and the two peasant farmers' eyes were full of fear. The male peasant farmer grabbed his wife and held her close.

"Alright," The doctor said. "Put that away."

I then disengaged my blade. The doctor started to work on Cyrus's shoulder. I watched him closely as he worked. I wanted to make sure he did what he was supposed to. If I caught him trying to half ass his job, I planned to slit his throat.

After a while, I started to see Cyrus stir. Now was the worst time he could possibly wake up. The doctor was still trying to extract the bullet.

Moments later, I saw Cyrus's eyes snap open. He looked at the doctor and then me, and then the peasant farmers. He broke into a fit of hysteria. He started flailing and screaming. It was almost as if he were being possessed by demons. I was frightened by it, but the doctor and the two peasants looked like they were scared shitless.

"Cyrus," I said in a soothing voice. "Calm down, you're safe."

I had to wrestle with him for several minutes. I did my best to soothe him and get him back onto the table.

"We're trying to help you." I said.

He lay there on the table, sides heaving. His eyes were slowly losing their fire.

"Let the doctor take the bullet out of your shoulder." I said.

He stared at me silently. I couldn't tell if he had comprehended what I had said.

"Come back over here," I beckoned the doctor. "You still have work to do."

The doctor warily approached us.

He looked at me. "You're going to have to hold him down or something. If you expect me to help him, I can't have him attacking me." He said.

I took Cyrus's right hand in mine and I started to stroke his forehead.

"This is going to be extremely painful, but I'm here for you." I murmured.

I felt Cyrus squeeze my hand. He continued to look at me.

When the doctor resumed working on his shoulder, I heard him grunt in pain several times. He was biting his lip and squeezed my hand, trying not to scream. He squeezed my hand so hard, I felt like it was going to break, but I didn't complain. It was excruciating to watch Cyrus suffer and not be able to ease his pain. The pain I was dealing with wasn't anywhere near as unbearable as the pain he was dealing with.

"It will be over soon. Just hang in there." I said.

After several more agonizing minutes, the doctor finally extracted the bullet from Cyrus's arm. Cyrus groaned.

"The worst is over now," I kissed him on his forehead. "You did great."

Cyrus relaxed somewhat and let out a sigh. His eyes were glazed with pain.

The doctor proceeded to clean the wound. He poured some strange liquid onto Cyrus's injury and dabbed at it with cotton swabs. Once he was done, he wrapped it in bandages.

"Since he's still a relatively young man, I believe he will be able to make a full recovery," The doctor said. "Providing that he gets his wound checked and cleaning regularly, that is."

"_Grazie medico_," I said. "I appreciate you helping us out."

"As if I had a choice! Now where is the money I was promised?" He asked.

The male peasant farmer stepped forwards. "How much do you want?"

"Keep your money _messer_. I will pay." I said.

"You can't possible have that much money." The male peasant farmer protested.

"You have you and your family care for. Keep your money," I said. I then turned to the doctor. "How much?"

"Six ducats," He said.

I hesitated. That was all the money I had. I didn't want to force the peasants to pay, but I didn't want to be broke either. I also didn't want the doctor to go berserk and try to attack Cyrus or something.

"Alright," I said.

I handed over the money and the doctor left in a hurry.

I looked at Cyrus. He was already starting to drift back into unconsciousness.

"You two can stay here for the night," the man said. "I don't want to send you out into there now. It's raining and it's dark."

"_Grazie_, kind sir, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. It's incredibly risky for you to be caught anywhere near us. If the Borgia know that you have helped us, they will execute you." I said.

The two of them looked equally frightened.

"But how are you going to get back to your home? I doubt you can carry him the whole way." The man said.

"I'll borrow a horse from a stable…there should be one around here somewhere." I replied.

"I will lend you my horse." He said.

"But it's the only one you have." I said.

"It doesn't matter," He said. "I know you will return it anyways."

I smiled a little. "I can't thank you enough, _messer_."

With his help, I took Cyrus back outside and heaved him up onto the farmer's horse. We secured Cyrus in the saddle so he wouldn't slip off.

I thanked the farmer again. I wished I had money or something to give him, but I had nothing. The doctor had taken the last of my money.

The farmer went back inside and I began to head back to Tiber Island.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time I made it back to Tiber Island, it was morning. I was exhausted and completely soaked. All I wanted was a warm meal and to lie down in my bed.

I took Cyrus straight to the infirmary. The doctors and their assistants all looked alarmed.

"What happened?" Beatrix demanded.

"He was shot," I said. "I got a doctor to take the bullet out, but he will need to stay here to recover. The wound is pretty bad."

A couple of the doctors took Cyrus and put him into one of the beds. Beatrix watched them wordlessly.

"I thought about what you said Beatrix." I said.

She turned and looked at me.

"You were right about everything you said." I murmured.

She smiled a little. "I'm glad you have come to your senses. Did you apologize to him?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to yet. But I can assure you, I will as soon as he wakes up." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you saved him at least. It shows that you have some kindness left in your heart." She said and then walked off.

I looked at Cyrus. He was lying in the bed, still unconscious. At the moment, he looked peaceful…and beautiful. He looked like an angel.

_I suppose I better get some sleep…I don't think I can stay awake any longer. _I thought.

I decided to skip breakfast and go straight to bed. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sleep.

I was so worn out, I fell asleep seconds after lying down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

As soon as I woke up, I went to see Cyrus. He was still lying in bed, but he was conscious. I felt guilty for not staying by his side all night. I knew if it had been me, he would've stayed by my side.

He didn't look at me right away. He just laid there for the longest time, staring off into space. I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked.

"Fine," He said.

I felt awkward. I wanted to keep talking to him and to hold him, but it seemed he didn't want to have anything to do with me.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead…and when I found you…I feared you weren't going to make it." I said.

"Unfortunately I'm still alive." He replied.

I sat down on the edge of his bed. I tried to take his hand in mine, but he jerked away.

"I saved your life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"I've saved your life several times. It never meant anything to you." He said.

I winced. I didn't expect him to be angry with me. I had expected him to be happy to see me. I suppose I shouldn't have set my hopes so high. After all, I had hurt his feelings the last time we talked. He probably was still thinking about that.

I stared deep into his eyes. On the inside, I was wrestling with my emotions. Part of me wanted to hurt him and shatter his heart, but another part of me wanted to hold him and love him. I still couldn't get over how much he looked like Colin, especially right now. Seeing him lying in the bed reminded me of the time Colin was bedridden and how I had been there for him.

"During these past few days, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've been thinking about everything you have done for me and to me, and I've been thinking about the things you have said," I reached out and took his hand in mine. Surprisingly, he didn't jerk away from me. He just stared at me. "I'd be lying if I said you meant nothing to me. In fact, you mean a lot to me. You mean more to me than I ever wanted you to. You awoke a part of me that has been dormant for quite some time. And honestly, it terrified me."

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I was mesmerized by the enigmatic dark depths of his eyes.

"I was afraid to give you my heart as well," He said. "There's always been something about you that has enticed me. I've wanted you for a while now…but I've also wanted to hurt you. I kept my feelings bottled up for so long…eventually I just couldn't hold them in any longer. I've regretted sleeping with the majority of the women I've slept with in my life, but I will never regret the night we shared. That night will always be special to me…you have no idea how much you mean to me."

I leaned forwards and kissed him. It began as gentle kissing, but it escalated into passionate kissing rather quickly. It didn't take long for me to start melting in his arms. When I realized what I was doing, I started to become frightened. The feelings I had for him were so intense, they felt like a raging fire inside me, threatening to incinerate my very soul. I couldn't seem to push him away this time. I kept kissing him and pulling him closer to me.

"Can the two of you do that somewhere else? This is an infirmary, not a bedroom." One of the doctors said as he walked by.

Cyrus released me and let out a little sigh. It sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I swear no woman has driven me as wild as you do. I want you so badly right now." He breathed.

"You will have to wait until you get better." I replied.

He bit his lip. "You're certainly worth the wait." He said.

I kissed his hands. "If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed that night with you."

"I know you did. You had a full-body orgasm." He said.

I felt my face grow hot and my pulse quickened. I looked down at my hands.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I felt it and I saw it. On top of that, you started screaming pretty loud." He said.

I was even more embarrassed now. No wonder Sabrina and her friends had heard us! It hadn't been Cyrus's fault, it had been mine!

He leaned forwards and bit my neck. "Don't be embarrassed. It was fucking amazing."

"Well…did you have one too?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," He replied, kissing me. "You're the best I've ever had."

"Are you telling the truth? Or are you just saying that?" I said.

"I can assure you, I'm telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to you." He grinned.

Before I had the chance to reply, I saw Ezio himself appear in the doorway. When he spotted us, he came over to us. I tried not to let Cyrus see me looking at him.

"How are you feeling, _Messer_ Navarra?" Ezio asked.

"Better," Cyrus said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"_Molto buono_. What is the news of Gaspar de la Croix?" Ezio said.

"He is dead." Cyrus replied. I didn't miss the look of resentment in his eyes.

Ezio looked at me and then at Cyrus. His sharp eyes bore into us both. I began to feel awkward.

"There's something the two of you are not telling me." Ezio said.

I looked down at my feet. Whatever it was that he was talking about, I didn't want to be part of it.

"If you must know, Alyth was the one who killed Gaspar." Cyrus answered.

"And?" Ezio said.

"That is all, _mentore_." Cyrus said.

I felt Ezio's gaze on me, which caused my heart to start beating faster. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Alyth, why don't you get Cyrus something to eat? I'm sure he's hungry." Ezio said.

Neither Cyrus nor I protested. I quietly got up and left the room. I tried to listen from a distance, but I wasn't able to make out what they were saying. After I while I gave up and went to find something for Cyrus to eat.

By the time I came back, Ezio and Cyrus had stopped talking. Just I entered the infirmary, Ezio was leaving.

"_Perdonatemi_," He said, stopping in front of me. He waited for me to look at him before he started talking. "I want you to make sure he recovers."

"I can only do so much, _maestro_. I'm just an apprentice, not a doctor." I said.

"I want you to make sure he recovers," Ezio repeated. "If anyone can help him heal, it would be you."

I blinked. I didn't know if I was just looking into it too much, but it seemed like he was trying to tell me to help Cyrus heal not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"_Sί messer_. I'll do my best." I said.

Ezio smiled a little. "I know you will do the right thing."

I stared at him mutely as he walked out of the infirmary. It took me a moment to collect myself so I could go over to Cyrus.

When I returned, Cyrus was glaring at me. I put the plate of food and the glass of wine on the little table beside his bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. The anger in his eyes made me feel frightened.

"Is something wrong with _you_?" He hissed.

I was startled by the venom in his tone. Before Ezio had come in, he was just fine. He had become cross rather quickly when Ezio came in.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know Alyth," He snapped. "I can't believe you're still gawking at Ezio when just a few nights ago, you slept with me."

At that moment, my anger got the best of me. I couldn't believe that Cyrus was _jealous_ of Ezio! Where the hell did he get off telling me who I could and couldn't look at? I constantly caught him checking out other women!

"Oh my God! Look who is talking! How many women have you looked at since you slept with me? Better yet, how many women have you fucked since sleeping with me?" I spat.

"None!" He snarled.

"What a bullshit lie. Let me guess, you've been sleeping with Fiora? Perhaps other women as well? Perhaps even multiple women at once?" I asked.

Cyrus's whole body started to tremble with rage. Normally, I'd be frightened, but I was more furious than anything at the moment. My fists were clenched and my heart was pounding.

By now, practically everyone was starting at us. I was too pissed to care and it seemed that Cyrus was too.

"It blows my goddamn mind how insolent you are! You say I'm heartless, but look at you. LOOK AT YOU! Is there even a heart that beats in your chest, or is it just a hollow space where a heart used to reside?" He exclaimed.

I recoiled. "Well you know what, I do regret sleeping with you, you _figlio di puttana_! You are nothing compared to Ezio! At least he's a real man! I bet he knows what to do with a woman, unlike you!" I shouted.

I turned my back on Cyrus and ran out of the infirmary. I was so furious with him that I didn't even care to see how my words had affected him and I certainly didn't care to hear his response. I stomped up the stairs, cussing under my breath.

"Fucking son of a bitch. I should've known better than to lie with him! Uggh, what the hell was I thinking? Oh wait, I wasn't thinking! Apparently I don't think at all!" I growled.

I was so wrapped up in my rage that I didn't even notice that Sabrina was standing at the top of the stairs. I ran right into her.

"What the fuck-" I hissed. When I realized it was Sabrina, I stopped midstride.

"What the hell Alyth?" She said.

"And look who decided to grace me with her presence! Let me guess, you're here to tell me you told me so? That you knew Cyrus was a swine all along and that I'm a fucking idiot for thinking otherwise?" I spat.

"I told you so." She said.

I blinked. I hadn't expected her to actually say it. I had expected her to say something friendly to pacify me. Apparently my stupid ass had thought wrong, once again.

"Well, at least you're honest. That's more than I can expect from anyone else around here." I grunted.

"So, you just had to find out the hard way, didn't you? Little 'ole Sabrina is too stupid to know what she's talking about, even though she's known Cyrus longer than you." She remarked.

"Spare me any more shame, Sabrina!" I exclaimed. I was already beginning to feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Let's talk somewhere more private. I don't know about you, but I don't like creating a scene." She said.

The two of us went into her bedroom. It was the first time I had been in her bedroom before. I was surprised to see that it basically looked like mine.

"Now tell me, what seems to be the issue." She sat down on her bed. She beckoned for me to join her.

I sighed as I sat down. "You were right."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She didn't say anything. She just listened to what I had to say.

"You were always right. I can't believe how stupid I am," I said. "I regret sleeping with him. It was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made! Too bad I can't take it back. That would be wonderful!"

"I tried to tell you, but you're so stubborn." She murmured.

"Well I hope you're happy now. You got to see me break! You got to tell me 'I told you so'! Does that make you feel happy?" I barked.

Sabrina's brown eyes suddenly became soft. She looked deep into my eyes.

"It's hard to stay mad at you. I know you're not to blame. I suppose it's been a while since you've been intimate with someone, so you thought that Cyrus would provide that for you. But in reality, he's a good for nothing bastard that likes to prey upon women he perceives as being weak or vulnerable. He uses his good looks and charm to seduce unsuspecting women to do his bidding. I just wish you hadn't been one of his victims. I had hoped that you would get to be the one to escape his clutches," She murmured. "I hate what he does to you. I always see you covered in bruises and you have a haunted look in your eyes…it's like he beats you or something. Does he? Please tell me he doesn't. I will cut that bastard's balls off!"

"We fight quite often, but it rarely resorts to physical confrontation," I said uneasily. I began to recall all the times that he and I had gotten into fights, both verbal and physical. Numerous times he had cut me with his own blade and even laid his hands on me. "What he's done to me pales in comparison to what Calais did."

Sabrina shook her head. "It's not right Alyth. I don't ever want you to become content with someone that abuses you. It's not acceptable!" She said.

"Perhaps it's what I deserve. After all, I have no heart. I'm a monster!" I replied.

"Who told you that?" She asked. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Well, both Beatrix and Cyrus have said that to me." I mumbled.

"Both of them are wrong. They obviously don't know you. Not like I do. I know you are a kindhearted, gorgeous and magnificent woman. Anyone who says differently is an idiot!" She said.

"I've never had many people say anything good about me…especially here. The only people that have here are you and Ezio," I said. I paused for a moment as I thought about the fight Cyrus and I had just had. "You know, Cyrus is insanely jealous of someone."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Really? This I have to know!"

"He's jealous of Ezio." I said.

At first, she just sat there and stared at me. It took a couple minutes for her to comprehend what I had just said to her. Once it clicked in her mind, she burst out laughing.

"That is absolutely hilarious! Ohh, how did you find this out?" She asked. She was laughing so hard, her eyes were watering.

"He thinks I like Ezio, so he's extremely jealous of him." I responded.

"Well…he is a rather handsome man. More so than Cyrus, that's for sure. I imagine Ezio knows how to treat a lady. He's not a savage beast like Cyrus is." She said.

"It's just so pathetic. Of course I would _look_ at Ezio. Who wouldn't? But Ezio already told me that he's not interested. Cyrus even knows that, so I don't even understand why he's still so jealous of him." I said.

"Perhaps it's because he's not used to having a woman who isn't drooling over him. Apparently he's been able to get any woman he's wanted his whole life…so you must be the first one that's stood up to him and rejected him," She ran her fingers through my hair. It was odd yet soothing. "You're too good for the likes of him. He was extremely lucky to ever get the chance to lay with you."

"He told me I wouldn't regret it…but I do…after Nikolai died, I vowed never to love anyone again. The fact that I have feelings for Ezio and the fact that I slept with Cyrus makes me feel horrible." I sighed.

"I know you loved Nikolai and I'm sure you still do, but I'm sure that he would've wanted you to be happy. You're not even 30 years old yet. Why should you have to spend the rest of your life alone?" She said.

"Because I'm not supposed to be with anyone else! I promised him I wouldn't ever love anyone else! But I broke my promise. I hate myself for it!" I exclaimed.

"Seeing you like this just breaks my heart," She murmured.

She held me in her arms for the longest time while I wept. It was nice to be able to confide in her. It seemed that she was the only true friend I had, other than Adaline.

After I finally stopped crying, Sabrina and I started talking again. I enjoyed talking to her. It was nice to have someone to talk to that had sense. Any time I tried to talk to Cyrus, we often ended up fighting, and anytime I tried to talk to Ezio, I had a hard time controlling my emotions. No matter how hard I tried to push my feelings down for him, they always found a way to resurface and torment me.

By the time I went back to my bedroom, I was about to pass out from exhaustion. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed by Cyrus tomorrow morning. I absolutely hated it when he woke me up in the mornings. He had no idea how to wake someone up peacefully. In fact, he didn't know how to do anything peacefully.

I laid down in my bed and let out a happy sigh. I felt much better after talking to Sabrina. I no longer felt guilty about what I said to Cyrus. I was glad I had said what I did to him. He deserved to know what it was like to have his heart broken, supposing what I said had even hurt his feelings to begin with. I doubted that it had. He had no heart or soul. He was just a cruel, sadistic bastard, hell-bent on making the rest of my life miserable.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I didn't go visit Cyrus at all. I felt guilty about not following Ezio's orders, but I didn't want to see Cyrus. I hated that man with a passion.

_I could go the rest of my life without ever seeing that fool again, and I would be happy. _I thought. _Right? _

I dismissed the thoughts and went down to the mess hall. I ate with Sabrina and her friends. After they finished eating, they went to find their mentors to begin their daily training, just like any other day. I, however, had to find something else to do. Cyrus was injured so he couldn't train me today. I wasn't going to complain. I was glad I didn't have to look at him today.

_What can I do to make myself productive? _I wondered. _Perhaps I should ask Ezio if he has an assignment for me…wait, no, I can't do that. He will wonder why I'm not 'helping Cyrus recover'. Ugh. Perhaps I should go visit Adaline. Yes, that's what I'll do. _

When I finished my meal, I got up and went to the Rosa in Fiore. I was rather disappointed when Adaline didn't answer the door. A middle-aged woman with red hair answered the door instead.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Adaline in?" I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who's asking?"

"I am Alyth, a friend of hers. I'm also an Assassin. I work for Ezio Auditore." I replied.

"Of course you do," She grunted. "Wait here. I will fetch her."

I stood at the door, waiting for what felt like an eternity. When the door finally reopened, I was delighted to see Adaline. She looked equally happy to see me.

"Thank you so much for killing Malfatto. All of us have been able to rest much easier." Adaline said.

"I'm glad I could help," I smiled. "Why did you come here after you escaped from the Castel? You should've looked for me. I've been at Tiber Island."

"I'm not a killer, nor do I wish to become one. Besides, I had no clue where you were. You and Beatrix left me behind. Neither of you even tried to come back for me!" She said.

Guilt started to prick at my heart. "I didn't want to leave you behind, Adaline. I swear I didn't. I didn't even want the Assassins to come save me. That was all Beatrix's idea. There wasn't a single day that went by that I didn't think of you. I wanted to come back for you so badly, but I couldn't. I could've compromised the Brotherhood if I did."

"The stupid Brotherhood is more important than me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't say that. I-" I said.

"I thought you were a Templar anyways. Why did you magically decided to change sides?" She hissed.

"I changed sides when I realized I was wrong, Adaline. The Templars are the real enemy, not the Assassins. The Templars are the ones responsible for the suffering of everyone in Rome!" I replied.

She sighed a little. "I don't understand anything about the Templars or Assassins, nor do I care. I'm just glad I'm out of that fetid hell hole. I thought I was going to die there."

I put my arm on her shoulder. "I'm glad that you were able to survive. I'm sorry you ever had to suffer there. But you don't ever have to worry about that again. Calais is dead and I'm helping the Assassins take down the Borgia family. Before long, all of Rome will be liberated from their tyranny." I said.

"I wish I could do something to help…but I'm not warrior. I'm not nearly as brave and strong as you are." She muttered.

"There's plenty that you can do to help us, Adaline. When clients come in to see you, you could try to gather as much information about Templar activities as you can. I know plenty of Templars come into this place. They always have, even when I was a Templar myself." I said.

Her face brightened a little. "Then that's what I will do."

"You don't have to kill to be brave," I said. "Despite what you may think, you are a brave and beautiful young girl. You survived Calais didn't you? And you escaped the Castel on your own. That alone makes you courageous."

She beamed upon receiving my praise. Her bright blue eyes were shimmering with happiness.

"What ever happened to Beatrix? Is she an Assassin too?" She asked.

"She works with the Assassin's doctors. She doesn't fight with us." I responded.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. I secretly hoped she was considering coming back to Tiber Island with me. But then again, I wasn't so sure I wanted her there. Cyrus would certainly attack her. Just the thought of him laying his hands on her made me want to go ballistic.

"I believe my place is here," She said after a long pause. "However, I would like for you to visit me. I've missed you a lot, Alyth."

"I've missed you a lot during these past few months. For the longest time, I was afraid I'd never get to see you again." I said.

"As long as none of my clients try to murder me, I will remain here." She responded.

"I promise I'll come see you every chance I get." I promised.

We then embraced each other. Hugging her was a lot like hugging Sabrina. They both smelled lovely and they both had gorgeous, long blonde hair. Adaline's hair was much lighter than Sabrina's and she was a little more slender.

"I have to get back inside. Please come to see me soon. I really enjoy your company." She said.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." I replied.

Adaline then went back inside. I hated seeing her go, but I knew she was busy. I hoped that I would be able to come back and see her again soon. It was nice to finally be able to talk to her again.

_What am I going to do now? _I thought as I walked down the streets. It was odd not having Cyrus with me. I started to feel lonely. _Why the hell do I need that bastard? No, I don't need him. He's just a stupid ass, sex-crazed man. I don't need to lower myself to the likes of him. _

I found myself walking in the direction of Colin's grave. It had been several weeks since I had visited his gravesite. I had nothing to do, so I decided to stop by for a while.

Seeing his grave made a fresh wave of sorrow wash over me. Again, I felt horrible for not being able to bury Nikolai and baby Colin. I felt awful for being the cause of their deaths in the first place.

I knelt beside Colin's grave and traced the inscriptions on it with my fingertips. Every time I came here, I became depressed all over again.

_I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I never meant to hurt any of you. All three of you were the most important people in my life…and yet all three of you were taken from me all within the same year. _I thought. _I wish I could see you all again…my grief would be a little easier to manage if I knew I could see you all again someday. But apparently there's no such thing as God or heaven. Or even hell for that matter. I suppose when we die, we just cease to exist. No afterlife or anything…all our suffering in life is for naught. _

I grumbled when it started raining. It started off as a light drizzle, but quickly became a heavy downpour. I really didn't want to have to go back inside, but it seemed like I had no other choice.

I began making my way back to Tiber Island. I dragged my feet. I deliberately took my time to go back. I wasn't in any hurry to return.

On my way back, I passed the old stable that I used when I was a Templar. I stood there for a few minutes, looking at the horses. Even to this day, it felt strange not having Colin or Nikolai by my side, and not being a Templar. Sometimes I still felt like all of this was just a nightmare and that I'd wake up in the Borgia tower with all the Borgia men I had once worked with. However, deep down inside, I knew that I wasn't dreaming. I knew that I was no longer a Templar and that Colin, Nikolai and my son were really dead. Every time I thought about it, it brought tears to my eyes.

_It's just not fair. Why did it have you be you? Why couldn't it have been me? _I thought.

As I stood there and looked at the horses, I suddenly remembered that I promised to return the horse that belonged to the peasant farmer. If I remembered correctly, it was the small brown and white one that belonged to him.

_I might as well take it to him while I'm thinking about it. _I thought.

I mounted the peasant farmer's horse and rode off down the street. The sun was already starting to set, so I knew I wouldn't make it there before nightfall. I hoped that I could get to his house by dawn at least.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is some sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

I arrived at the peasant farmer's house just before dawn. I didn't want to disturb him and his wife, so I tied the horse up outside and left. I hoped that he would find the horse and know that I had kept my promise to him.

Walking all the way back to Tiber Island was brutal. I wished I had brought myself an extra horse for the return trip, but I hadn't thought about that. I had been focused on returning the poor farmer's horse to him.

By the time I returned to Tiber Island, it was sundown. I was drenched from the rain and I was utterly drained. I hoped to be able to dry off and get some sleep, but as soon as I walked in, I saw Sabrina and her friends heading out of the mess hall. I hoped that they wouldn't see me, but Sabrina did. She quickly came over to me.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I haven't seen you since yesterday morning!"

"I was taking care of some business." I said.

She looked suspicious, but she didn't accuse me of being up to something. She seemed to drop the matter altogether.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back…and in one piece. I was becoming really worried about you." She murmured.

"I can take care of myself," I replied. "You seem to forget that I'm older than you and that I have more experience in battle."

Her lips twitched slightly. "That may be true, but I always worry about you. I always have and I always will."

"You're too sweet to me. I don't even deserve it." I said.

I kissed her on her forehead. I saw her blush.

"I suppose I better let you get to bed. You look like you have been through hell and back." She said.

"It certainly feels like it." I muttered.

She laughed a little. I couldn't help but to smile. She had such an adorable laugh.

"Good night Sabrina." I said.

"Good night Alyth." She responded.

I watched her as she went up the stairs. I knew we were good friends, perhaps even best friends, but sometimes it seemed like she wanted more than just friendship. She had told me before that she cared deeply for me and she wanted to get closer to me, but was there more that she wasn't telling me?

_Quit being stupid. Not everyone is interested in you! You're not even attractive, so just shut up. Besides that, you are a woman and so is she. Since when do women fall in love with each other? _I thought. _Just get your sorry ass in the bed._

I went up to my bedroom and shed my damp clothes. I was too tired to even bother finding a fresh outfit, so I just went to bed naked. No one was going to see me anyways, so I didn't think it mattered.

I slipped into my bed and went right to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next three days, I trained with Sabrina and her friends. I still didn't go visit Cyrus. He was the last thing on my mind. I was still pissed at him, so I wasn't about to go waste my time by visiting him.

By the fourth day, I had all but forgotten about Cyrus. I was glad to not have him looming over me constantly and breathing down my neck. Most of all, I was glad to not have to fight him or put up with his bizarre behaviors.

As I headed downstairs to begin my training session with Sabrina and her friends, I spotted Ezio talking to Niccolò. I halted in my tracks. Was he looking for me? I began to go back up the stairs until he spotted me.

"Alyth!" Ezio called.

_Damn! _I thought.

"Come down here please. I wish to speak with you." He said.

_Oh God I'm in trouble. I just know it. _I thought.

I warily walked down the stairs and over to him. My heart was pounding. I glanced at the other people that were in the room. Most weren't even paying any attention to me. Fiora gave me a hostile look as I passed by her, but that was typical for her. Sabrina looked concerned.

"Am I in trouble, _messer?_" I asked.

He laughed a little. "You have such a guilty conscience," He said. "I just wanted to ask you how Cyrus is doing."

I felt my heart drop. I hadn't visited him since our last fight. I hadn't bothered to ask anyone about him either. I had been pretending that he didn't exist.

_If I tell Ezio he's fine, he will get pissed at me for lying. But if I tell him I haven't gone to see him, he will get pissed at me for not following orders! _I thought. _What am I supposed to do?_

He must have seen my hesitation, because his expression darkened.

"You haven't visited him, have you?" He asked.

I looked down at the floor. My face was already starting to burn with shame.

"You decided to disobey my orders then," He said. "I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry _messer_. It's just…do you know how irritating he is? No matter what I say or do, it's always wrong in his eyes! He fights me about everything!" I exclaimed.

Ezio shook his head. "Like him or not, you're going to have to learn how to tolerate him. Not only is he your mentor, but he's a fellow Assassin. You're going to have to work with him, even after you become an Assassin yourself. You're going to have to learn how to set aside personal problems and put the Brotherhood first."

"I know…I just…." I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry _maestro. _I suppose I ought to go see him."

"Yes, you should. Can I trust you to go find him yourself or do I need to escort you there?" He asked.

"I will find him myself, _messer._" I said.

"_Bene_. Now go find him." He said.

I groaned inwardly as I went back upstairs. My heart and my feet felt heavier than stone. I really didn't want to go see him, but I also couldn't disobey Ezio's orders. The last thing I wanted to do was piss Ezio off.

When I reached the infirmary, I lingered outside the door for a moment. I already knew that Cyrus wouldn't want to see me and that he would start fighting with me again. I took a deep breath and released it. I'd have to find some way to get past his bullshit and get us back on good terms again. Or at least have him pretend to be on good terms with me. Perhaps if it seemed like we were okay with each other, Ezio would stop worrying about us. I was growing awfully tired of him forcing us to get along. It stressed me out.

I opened the door and walked in. I looked around the room for Cyrus, but he wasn't there. The bed he had been in was vacant. It appeared he hadn't been in it for a while.

I felt the presence of someone behind me. When I turned around, I saw Beatrix. Her eyes were stony.

"Now you decide you want to come visit him?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In his room," She replied curtly.

I let out a small sigh and left the infirmary. Just as I walked out the door, I realized that I didn't remember where Cyrus's room was. I had only seen him go in it once and I hadn't even gotten to go inside.

_For God's sake, _I thought. _Why the hell does everything have to be so damn complicated for? _

I literally spent hours trying to figure out which room was Cyrus's. I didn't want to invade anyone's privacy and open their doors, but I needed to find Cyrus. I went around, knocking on everyone's door, trying to figure out which one belonged to Cyrus. Most of the rooms were empty, but there were a few that were occupied. Those that had occupants were furious that I disturbed them. Rather than being able to get them to tell me where I could find Cyrus, they slammed their doors in my face.

When I reached the last room, I was ready to give up. I prepared myself to get screamed at and have yet another door slammed in my face. However, when I knocked on this door, there was no answer. I assumed it must be Cyrus's room because all the rest weren't his. I knew he had a room, so this one had to be it.

I knocked again. Still no answer.

_Seriously? _I thought. _Either you're in there and you're just ignoring me or you're not actually in there. I suppose I'm going to have to find out myself…_

I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. I held my breath as I opened the door. I cautiously peered inside. My heart was pounding.

In the dim light, I could make out a single person lying in the bed. When my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I realized it was Cyrus. He was asleep.

_How odd. I always figured he locked the door. He's so paranoid. _I thought. _Perhaps he was waiting for me to come and find him…_

I crept into his room and stood at the end of his bed. I stared at him for a long time, wrestling with my thoughts and my emotions.

_I suppose it's appropriate to say I don't understand my feelings for you. I have so much to say to you, yet I can't ever seem to find the right words. One minute, you're burning me with your harsh words and abuses, and the next you are sweet talking me and seducing me. _I thought. _I know you're an intelligent person and you are capable of compassion…I see it myself from time to time. But I also know you can be insanely ruthless and your fury knows no bounds. I feel like we're about as compatible as fire and ice. _

I unsheathed my dagger and went around to the side of his bed. He always seemed to get off on my pain. Perhaps I would be able to get off on his. He deserved to feel my pain. He deserved to suffer for all the aguish he had caused me.

I held my dagger up to his throat and prepared to slit his throat. I wasn't planning on mortally wounding him. I just wanted to inflict the same pain upon him that he had been causing me.

His eyes snapped open. He didn't look startled or even frightened. He stared at me with glazed and weary eyes. Even in the dim light, I could see that his eyes were bloodshot. Had he been crying?

"Go ahead and kill me." He said.

I froze. I wanted to hurt him. I really did. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how much he pissed me off or hurt me, I could never seem to hurt him.

Suddenly he grabbed my forearms and pulled me on top of him. Before I could even react, he flipped me over and pinned me down. He seemed to struggle a little more than usual.

"I've been waiting for you." He said. His face was mere inches from mine.

I felt a hard lump rise in my throat. I felt guilty for not coming to see him but then again, I had had my reasons not to. He caused me so much mental and emotional distress, just being in the same vicinity as him was almost unbearable.

All I could do was look at him. My mind was buzzing with so many thoughts at once that I wasn't able to say anything. I lied there, staring deep into his eyes. I found myself desiring this dangerous and bizarre man all over again.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grasped his broad shoulders and pulled him closer to me. I pressed my lips against his. I felt his muscles tense beneath my hands. He wasn't very responsive at first, but after several seconds, he started kissing me back. He grabbed a handful of my hair and jerked my head back, exposing my throat. He sank his teeth into my throat and bit me. I gasped as a shiver raced up my spine.

"I knew you would come back for more," He whispered in my ear. "You can't resist me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Your eyes tell me everything I need to know." He said. He then started ripping my clothes off. He wasted no time undressing himself and spreading my legs. He was much slower than he had been the night we had sex, but I didn't really think anything of it. I assumed it was because his shoulder was still bothering him.

He pressed his body against mine. He felt uncomfortably hot and he was covered in sweat. I didn't remember him feeling like that before.

"Good lord Cyrus. You act like you haven't had sex in ages." I exclaimed.

"I haven't had any since the night we had made love." He responded as he kissed me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised to hear that. I thought you had sex with any woman you pleased." I muttered.

"Well for one, I've hardly been in the condition to sleep with anyone. And secondly, after having making love to you…well I haven't wanted any other woman." He said.

I didn't know if I should be flattered by the fact I was the best he had ever had, or to be disgusted by how openly he admitted to having sex with many other women. Not for the first time, I worried that I would contract a disease from him. But then again, I probably would've already contracted one if he had one.

When he began to run his hand down my side, I stopped him. He looked surprised.

"Do you really have feelings for me, or do you just want me for sex?" I asked.

He ran stroked my cheek with his fingertip. I closed my eyes as he traced my lips, my nose, and my eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. How was I supposed to respond? I hadn't expected him to ever ask me something like that.

"You can't take back what you said to me a few days ago," He murmured. "It's all I've been thinking about."

I started to feel awful all over again. Of course he had been thinking about what I had said. I don't know why I expected him to forget about it. Remorse began to gnaw at my heart.

"I…I'm sorry for what I said. I was mad and I wasn't thinking clearly." I stammered.

"I'm referring to when you opened your heart up to me." He said.

I felt like he was burning a hole through me with his eyes. My heart was starting to pound even harder. It was difficult for me to look away. I was captivated by him.

"Well…I did mean all _those_ things I said to you." I said.

"I know." He replied.

"So…er…did you mean what you said to me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

He grabbed one of my breasts and started to squeeze it. His eyes were full of tenderness and possibly even adoration. It took my breath away.

"You seem to think that all I'm interested in is sex," He said. "Why?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him what Sabrina and her friends had been telling me. The last thing I wanted was to start unnecessary drama. I was finally on good terms with Sabrina and her friends again. I didn't want to mess that up.

"Well…you openly say that you have slept with many women, so why would I mean something to you but not the other women? Either they meant something to you too, or you're just using me too." I said.

He let out a sigh. "You are so paranoid, you know that?"

"I'm not a fool and I do not wish to be made into one. I've been used too many times in my life. So yes, I'm quite paranoid." I remarked.

"The other women were nothing like you. They were just ordinary and plain; nothing special. But you are so much different. You intrigue me…and you drive me wild. You make me work for you; you don't just give me what I want. On top of that, you let me do things to you that no other woman has." He said.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't been able to torment any other women the way you have me?" I asked.

He burst out laughing which startled me.

"I'd hardly call it tormenting, my dear. If you didn't like me, you wouldn't let me keep playing with you. And you certainly wouldn't have let me make love to you." He said, shifting closer to me. He was so sweaty, he was making me sweat.

"You're a sadist. That's why you enjoy tormenting me." I replied.

"And you're a masochist. That's why you enjoy being tormented by me." He smirked.

"What makes you think I enjoy your abuses?" I asked.

"If you didn't enjoy what I do to you, then why do you moan? Why do you encourage me?" He said.

I was at loss for words. I wanted to come up with a witty response, but nothing came to mind. All I could do was stare at him like an idiot.

"You also wouldn't let me do this." He said.

He spread my legs open wider and stuck a couple fingers inside me. I tried not to let him seduce me again, but it was hard to resist him. Everything he did always felt so good. I didn't have the willpower to make him stop.

I bit my lip, trying not to moan.

"Don't fight it," He murmured. "I know you like it."

He started fingering me harder. I grasped his forearm and rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

He then took his fingers out of me and put them in his mouth. When I saw him do that, I didn't know what to think. I'd never seen anyone do that before. But then again, I'd never seen anyone do a lot of the things he did. He was the most peculiar person I'd ever met.

"I love how you taste." He sighed.

I ran my hand up his arm and up to his face. I stroked his cheek with my thumb. Even his face felt unnaturally warm.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yes," He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "I've never felt better."

I looked at his left shoulder. It was still bandaged up. I hadn't noticed before, but it was caked in blood. It looked as if it hadn't been changed in days; possibly not since the last time I had seen him.

"Why did you leave the infirmary? Your wound obviously hasn't healed up yet." I said.

He shook his head. "Why the hell do I need to stay in there? I'm not sick and I'm not dying!" He snapped. I felt his body sway a little. His arms were starting to wobble.

"Perhaps not, but your injury still needs to be treated." I replied.

His eyes drooped alarmingly. "Stop telling me what to do."

I let out a yelp of alarm when he fell onto me.

"Cyrus?"

No response.

"Cyrus?"

I shook him, but he didn't move. He was dead weight on top of me. It took all of my strength to be able to slip out from under him. I flopped ungracefully onto the floor. I quickly picked dressed myself and tried to shake Cyrus again. He still didn't respond.

_Dear God,_ I thought. _I need to get a doctor for him. _

I turned his head so that he could breathe. I covered up his manhood so that his dignity would be spared at least. I then ran downstairs to the infirmary as fast as I could.

In my haste, I accidentally ran into a group of Assassins that were conversing in the hallway. They shoved me and cussed angrily at me. I quickly apologized to them and continued my mad dash downstairs.

When I reached the infirmary, I flung the door open and immediately started to look for a doctor.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" One of the doctors exclaimed as he saw me barge in.

"There's an emergency," I said breathlessly. "I need you to come quickly!"

Beatrix, who had been tending to a patient nearby, suddenly looked up. Her eyes were wide with alarm.

"Please tell me it's not Cyrus," She said.

"There's no time to explain. Come quickly!" I exclaimed.

Beatrix and the doctor followed me up to Cyrus's room. He was still lying inert on his bed. Beatrix gasped when she saw him.

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"Help me flip him over." The doctor said.

I did as he said. It took all the strength of me and the doctor to turn Cyrus over onto his back. Beatrix was still standing in the doorway, paralyzed by fear. She had her hand over her mouth.

I anxiously watched the doctor unwrap Cyrus's bandages. In all my years of fighting, I had seen plenty of gruesome things, but all of it seemed to pale in comparison to Cyrus's wound. Fresh blood was glistening from the gaping hole in his shoulder. It was ragged and painful-looking. The skin around his injury was swollen and red. The smell was making me want to vomit.

"Beatrix, go downstairs and fetch some supplies. We're going to need to clean and rewrap this wound." The doctor ordered.

Wordlessly, Beatrix slipped out of the room.

"How long has he been like this?" The doctor asked.

"Not very long," I said. "I came to get you right after he passed out."

When Beatrix returned with the supplies, the doctor went to work immediately. I paced around, biting my fingernails as he worked.

_I'm such an idiot. I should've been keeping an eye on him. Oh God, this is my fault. I never should've left his side! _I thought. _What am I going to tell Ezio? God why didn't I listen to him?_

"This is all your fault Alyth!" Beatrix rounded on me. Her eyes were blazing with fury.

I glared at her. "Yes, _everything_ is my fault! You're just pissed because he won't fuck you anymore. He found someone _better_ and that's me!" I snarled.

Shock and pain flickered across her eyes, but quickly went back to rage.

"You little bitch! All you do is use him!" She spat.

Beatrix stood up and started to come over to me. She looked angrier than I'd ever seen her in my life. When it looked like she was about to try to strike me, I engaged my hidden blade and pressed it against her throat. Her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

She was so furious she started to tremble all over. I saw fear and anger in her eyes.

"Will the two of you shut up? Fight over Cyrus some other time," The doctor yelled. "Beatrix, get your ass back over here _now_! I need your help."

She gave me one last glare and then went back to helping the doctor work on Cyrus.

_Lo and behold, Beatrix herself is in love with Cyrus! And she's jealous of me! _I thought. _My God how pathetic can one person be?_

I then began to think about how jealous Cyrus was that I still had feelings for Ezio. I suddenly started to feel bad.

_How could I have been so blind to Cyrus's feelings? _I thought. _It's just like Colin…I was so blind to his feelings, and he ended up taking his own life. _My heart felt like it had leapt into my throat. I wasn't able to stop Colin from committing suicide, but perhaps I'd be able to stop Cyrus if he started to consider it.

Beatrix and the doctor continued to work on Cyrus's shoulder. Cyrus stirred a little and his face twitched a few times, but he never woke up.

Once the doctor finished his work, he and Beatrix started to gather their supplies.

"He has a nasty infection and he has a pretty bad fever," The doctor said. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"I will." Beatrix and I said at the same time. We both glared at each other.

"No, you are needed in the infirmary. Let Alyth watch him." The doctor said.

"She's just going to abandon him!" Beatrix exclaimed.

"You are needed in the infirmary." The doctor repeated.

Beatrix let out a frustrated growl. "Fine,"

She finished gathering supplies and stomped out of the room. The doctor turned to me.

"I don't know what is going on between you two and I honestly don't care. But you need to get over it and act like adults. Cyrus is in critical condition. If he doesn't receive proper care, the infection might kill him." The doctor said.

"I will stay here with him," I replied. "You have my word."

The doctor then left me alone with Cyrus. I sat on the end of his bed and looked at him. Just days ago, he and I had been fighting and before that, I had saved him from Gaspar de la Croix. It was odd to see him like this. He looked so defenseless…so vulnerable. If I had the mind to, I could kill him right now. However, that was the furthest thing from my mind. All I really wanted to do was hold him and help him recover.

I stroked his face, his chest and his arms. He was still insanely hot and sweaty.

_Sometimes I really do hate you and I wish I had never met you…but secretly, I think you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Not just because you saved my life numerous times and you took me under your wing, despite the fact you initially didn't want to, but also because you bring out a side of me that I didn't even know existed. You challenge me mentally, physically and emotionally. You might be weird as hell and annoying as fuck, but…I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. You're so much different than everyone else. _I thought. _You're a rare breed…you're independent and intelligent, mysterious and dangerous. You challenge me in every way possible. I think that's what drives me crazy about you. We're opposites yet we're also quite similar. If only I could tell you all of this to your face…_

He stirred slightly beside me and groaned. He looked like he was trying to wake up, but couldn't seem to. Sympathy tugged at my heart. It was so hard to hate him when he was like this. I could tell he was in serious pain. I hated that there wasn't anything I could actually do to ease the pain.

_Do you know that Beatrix has feelings for you? If you do know, do you care? It's not like she could make you as happy as I could. She's older than both of us and she's rather useless. She doesn't know how to fight and she can't be your masochist…not like I can. She can't do anything I can do. I hope you don't actually have feelings for her…_I suddenly started to feel intense emotions flood my heart. Was this love that I was feeling? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I loved Nikolai with all my heart, but was it possible for me to love Cyrus too?

_It feels wrong but somehow it feels right too. Ugh, I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't even want to have any feelings for you, yet no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get rid of these emotions. Goddamn it Cyrus, you shouldn't have done this to me. Why did you have to wake me up? Why did you have to seduce me? I hate how you make me feel. I hate you so much. I hate how you make me feel. I hate that I love you._


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and some sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

For an entire week, all I did was stay by Cyrus's side. Occasionally, he would wake up and scream on the top of his lungs, which scared the piss out of me. He would trash like he was being possessed by demons, and then he would go right back into unconsciousness. It was the most frightening shit I had ever seen in my life. Thankfully, years of battle had lent me nerves of steel, so I was able to handle it. I imagined I could handle such things better than someone like Beatrix could.

When I wasn't wrestling Cyrus back into his bed and trying to soothe him, I was thinking. I thought about many things, such as my deteriorated relationship with Beatrix, my odd relationship with Cyrus and Sabrina, and quite often, I would think about Colin, Nikolai and baby Colin. I even thought about my old Templar life and my slain family. I had so much time to think, it caused me to think myself into depression and anger.

Once every morning and once every evening, a doctor would come by to check on Cyrus. He slowly seemed to be recovering, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

On the eighth day, Fiora stopped by. I was surprised to see her, but I wasn't particularly happy to see her. She stood by Cyrus's bed for the longest time, not saying a word. After what felt like an eternity, she turned to me.

"At least you are kind enough to stay by his side," She said. "That's more than I expected from you."

"I'm not as heartless as you think." I said.

"So it seems." She replied.

She turned her gaze back to Cyrus. I tensed as I saw her caress his cheek.

"I know you don't care for me and I really don't care for you either, but Cyrus is very important to me. He's like a little brother to me," She looked at me again. "I also know that Cyrus thinks highly of you. He's besotted by you. I hope you have enough sense not to break his heart. If you do, I'm going to break that pretty little face of yours."

I blinked. I had been completely taken off guard by her bluntness. Rather sticking around and giving me the chance to reply, she left.

I sat there for a long moment, thinking about what Fiora had just said.

_Well, at least she admits to hating me. I suppose it's better to have her tell me she hates me than for her to pretend she likes me. _I thought. _I'm not really sure why I even care what she thinks of me. What makes her opinion matter? She doesn't even know me. She just makes assumptions like Beatrix does. Everyone always thinks that I'm trying to use Cyrus, but no one gives a damn about my side of the story. It's like I'm not even a real person!_ _I may not be the most perfect or beautiful creature on Earth, but at least I try. At least I'm willing to help the Assassins kill the Borgia!_

I felt something brush against my back. I screeched in alarm and leapt to my feet. I felt embarrassed when I realized it was just Cyrus. He was lying in bed, staring at me. His eyes were no longer glazed, but they were still quite bloodshot.

"I did not mean to disturb your musing." He said.

I sat back down on the side of his bed. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. His fever seemed to have subsided.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better," He said.

I took his hands in mine and I kissed them. I was delighted to see that he was finally conscious again.

"I've stayed by your side all week." I murmured.

"I know." He said.

I leaned forwards and kissed him on his forehead. He grabbed me and kissed me on my lips.

"I felt your presence this whole time. I dreamed about you too." He said. He was clutching my arms so tightly, it hurt. I didn't complain. I secretly wanted him to hold me tighter.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you," I replied. "You might not believe this, but I do care for you. In fact, I care deeply for you. I…I think…I think I love you."

He pulled me on top of him and started kissing me passionately. He grabbed my buttocks and squeezed them as hard as he could. He began to push me up and down against him. I could feel his erection beneath me.

"God you drive me insane." He breathed.

Just when I was about to start undressing him, the door opened. I quickly got off of him and straightened my clothes. I was annoyed to see that it was Beatrix.

"How vile," Beatrix growled.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I hissed.

"Don't you know how to keep your disgusting legs closed?" She snapped.

I engaged my hidden blade. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, you old slut!"

"Ladies please," Cyrus said, sitting up. "I'm flattered that you feel the need to fight over me, but seriously, you don't need to kill each other. We could always have a threesome."

"Oh my fucking God! You know what, you can fucking have him! I'm done," I shouted. I grabbed Beatrix by her hair and threw her onto Cyrus. She screamed as she landed in his lap. "Go ahead and fuck her Cyrus. GO AHEAD AND FUCK HER! Fuck her goddamn brains out! Make her scream and tell her she's the best you ever had, just like you did to me!"

_Fucking filthy bastard! Oh my fucking God. I tell him that I love him and this is what I get? Fuck it! _I thought. I went straight to my bedroom and punched the wall as hard as I could. I hissed when pain jolted up my arm.

I slid into the floor and buried my face in my hands. Hot tears were already streaming down my face.

_Stupid son of a bitch! I ought to cut his fucking cock off! Of course he would say something disgusting like that! Of course he doesn't actually love me! God I hate him so much! I wish he would've died! My life would be so much better without him! _I thought.

I literally spent the rest of the day lying in the floor, crying. I cried until my entire body ached and my head throbbed. Even my eyes were aching.

_That is the last goddamn time I'm opening my heart to that stupid asshole. I should've fucking slit his throat when I had the chance! _I thought. _Why the hell did I think he loved me back? Of course he doesn't. A bastard like him loves no one!_

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go the fuck away!" I yelled.

"I just want to speak to you. It's me, Sabrina."

"Come in." I said. I didn't have the energy to get up, so I stayed in the floor.

"Alyth?" She looked alarmed when she saw me. "Dear God, what has happened to you? You look terrible."

Rather than being able to answer her, I burst out into tears. She came over to me and knelt down beside me. I felt her brush my hair from my face.

"What happened Alyth?" She asked softly.

"I hate Cyrus so much," I cried. "I spent the past week watching his sorry ass and helping him recover, and as soon as he wakes up, he asks to have a threesome with me and Beatrix!"

Sabrina's face became twisted with anger and disgust.

"Why did you even waste your time with him?" She hissed.

"Ezio told me to _help him recover_. I don't think Ezio realizes how much of a sick, sadistic bastard Cyrus is. Otherwise, I don't think he would be pushing us together so hard!" I said.

Sabrina looked confused. "What do you mean, 'pushing us together so hard'. Are you saying that Ezio is trying to put you two together?"

I sighed wearily. "I don't know…it seems that way to me. He's told me before that he made Cyrus my mentor for a reason…and just a week or so ago he told me that I was the only one who could help Cyrus recover."

Sabrina's eyes darkened. "I'm sure Ezio means well. He wouldn't intentionally put you through hell. Perhaps he doesn't know how Cyrus really is. Have you tried asking him for a different mentor?"

"Yes and he refused! He told me I had to learn how to get along with him if I ever expected to become an Assassin." I said.

"That's so bizarre…I suppose Ezio knows what he's doing though. After all, he is the leader," She murmured. "But still, I'm absolutely sick of Cyrus hurting you. You might be forced to deal with him on a daily basis, but you don't have to put up with his abuses!" She held out my arms and looked at my bruises. They were worse than I thought.

"I don't have a choice." I said weakly.

She put her hand under my chin and titled my face towards her. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again. You do have a choice. Next time that son of a bitch lays a hand on you, make sure he pays! No man should ever hurt a woman."

I stared into her eyes. I never really noticed how beautiful they were. They were like two amber orbs, sparkling like stars.

"It blows my mind that he would torment a woman as beautiful as you. You deserve so much better than that. He should never have the satisfaction of breaking you or having your heart. All he deserves is to be lonely and forgotten. But of course, he has no feelings. Women will always throw themselves at him because he says all the things they want to hear. It sickens me!" She said.

"Did you ever fall for his bullshit lies?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But that was long before you ever came here. He got me when I was scared and confused. He promised me he would make all my pain go away and that I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Stupidly, I believed him and I had sex with him. Then I caught him having sex with another woman. I was devastated. After that, I swore never to have anything to do with him again. Having sex with him never felt right…there was no love involved. Just mindless, animal sex. I hated myself for it and I have ever since." She replied.

I placed my hand on her face. Tears were starting to roll down her cheek.

"I watched him do the same thing to numerous other women here. He seduced them and fucked them. Once he got tired of them and found a new woman, he would toss away the old one and then the process would start all over again," She said. "I couldn't believe it when he finally got to you. My heart broke. And now…I just…I can't believe this happened. You have already suffered through so much. You didn't deserve this."

I wiped the tears from her eyes. The more I looked at her, the more I realized how beautiful she was. All this time I had thought that I had been blind to Cyrus's feelings, but perhaps it was Sabrina's feelings that I had been blind to.

I pressed my lips against hers. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to me. She didn't push away or fight me at all. She kissed me back with such passion, I was surprised. I felt her run her fingers through my hair.

I scooped her up in my arms and laid her on my bed. It felt odd that I was doing these sorts of things to a woman, but at the moment, I really didn't care. I hoped that Cyrus's heart would shatter when I told him I slept with Sabrina.

We continued to kiss as we undressed each other. I caressed her gorgeous body with my fingertips. Why had I wasted my time with Cyrus when I could have had this beautiful woman all along?

I stopped in my tracks. What the hell was I doing? Since when did women lie with each other? All my life, I had been told that was a sin. But then again, I had also believed in a Christian God for most of my life as well. I came to find out that God didn't even exist, so why should sleeping with a woman be a sin? How was I going to be damned to Hell when it didn't even exist?

She kissed my neck and slowly made her way down to my breasts. She then grabbed them and started squeezing them. I moaned when she started sucking on them.

She ran her hands down my body. Her touch was so much softer than Cyrus's. She pushed me back against my pillows and started to finger me. She wasn't nearly as rough as Cyrus was. It was strange to have her be so gentle with me. The only person who had ever been gentle with me was Nikolai.

Sabrina fingered me and sucked on my breasts until I climaxed. Once I finished, I did the same to her. Making her orgasm was much more satisfying than making Cyrus orgasm. Her moans even aroused me more than Cyrus's had. Even her body was more beautiful than his.

Sabrina and I laid naked with each other underneath my blankets. She laid her head on my chest and snuggled up beside of me. Her body was so soft and warm against mine.

"Was that your first time with a woman?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Was it yours?"

"Yes," She confessed. "I was always told that if I laid with a woman, I would burn in Hell. But I don't believe it. God loves all of his children, regardless of their gender, age, sexual orientation or race. If being gay was a sin, why would he create us like this in the first place?"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that God didn't exist. I didn't even know if he didn't exist. Ezio had told me that months ago, but…could it be possible that he was wrong? I banished the thought from my mind. Ezio was the most intelligent person I'd ever met. Of course he was right. He wouldn't have told me something like that if it wasn't true.

"I imagine if two people care for each other, then it wouldn't matter." I said.

"Yes, I believe so," She replied. I felt her trace the edges of my hips with her nails. For some reason, it felt nice. "I never realized how muscular you were."

I rubbed her shoulders with my free hand. "I spent most of my life trying to survive in a man's world. It was either keep up with them or get killed."

"What was it like to be a Templar? Were there other women Templars too, or were you the only one?" She asked.

"I never actually met any other women Templars. Fiora claims to have been one, but I never saw her. I suppose it was because she was stuck up Cesare's ass." I said.

Sabrina suddenly looked at me, eyes full of shock. "Fiora was a Templar?"

"That's what she and Cyrus told me." I replied.

"She's my mentor…and she never told me…." She said.

"Don't feel bad. Sometimes it's best for you not to know the bullshit that goes on around here. You're much better off if you don't get caught up in it." I murmured.

She laid her head on my chest again and let out a small sigh. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, Sabrina was still lying in bed with me. It was pleasant waking up beside someone that I actually cared for. I was glad she had the decency to stay with me last night, rather than running off like Cyrus had.

_Cyrus! _I thought. My blood started boiling. _I bet he fucked Beatrix yesterday! Ugh, I hate them both! Next time I see them, I'm going to beat the fuck out of them!_

"Good morning beautiful." Sabrina said.

I kissed her. "Last night was incredible."

"My thoughts exactly," She smiled.

The two of us got up and got dressed. I didn't feel a bit of remorse for sleeping with Sabrina. I was glad I had slept with her. I couldn't wait to rub it in Cyrus's face.

"I suppose I better go downstairs. Fiora is probably looking for me." She sighed.

"I'll come train with you today, I promise." I said.

I kissed her one last time before she left. After she left, I lingered in my room for a while. I imagined Cyrus was still not well enough to train me, which was fine by me. I didn't want to see his stupid face today.

_Perhaps I can just relax this morning. _I thought. _I shall take a bath and then go see Adaline._ _Then I will come back and train with Sabrina and her friends._

I went down the hallway to the bath tubs. I was happy to find one vacant. I quickly went inside and locked the door. Linen towels were hanging on the side of the tub. I hung them on the door and undressed myself.

I sighed as I sank into the tub. The warm water felt nice. I hoped no one would walk in on me. I had locked the door, but I still worried someone would walk in anyways. I certainly didn't want anyone to see me naked. That would be extremely awkward.

I closed my eyes and laid back. This was one of the rare times I was able to relax in peace and quiet. I might as well enjoy this moment to the fullest.

While I laid in the tub, I thought about my growing feelings for Sabrina. I tried not to think about Cyrus, but thoughts of him still managed to creep into my mind.

_What the fuck is wrong with him? I told him I loved him yesterday but he didn't even care. One day he acts like he's obsessed with me and the next he acts like he doesn't give a shit about me. _I thought. _I'm so fucking confused. Sabrina loves me and for some fucking reason, I love Cyrus. I shouldn't even love either one of them, but I do. God I wish I had someone I could talk to about all this…I need help…_

I must have dozed off at some point, because when I woke up, I felt rather disoriented. I sat up and started to get out of the tub until I realized that Cyrus was standing at the door. The door was closed behind him and he was just standing there, staring at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him.

My surprise quickly turned into fury.

"What the hell, Cyrus?" I hissed, crossing my arms across my chest to cover my breasts up. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock." He smirked.

"Get the fuck out of here you _bastardo_! You're invading my privacy!" I growled.

"Lighten up," He said. "I've already seen you naked before."

"I don't give a damn! Get lost you stupid asshole!" I snarled.

"Why are you so hostile, darling?" He asked, stroking my hair.

I slapped his hand away. "_Vai all'inferno_! I'm not yours! Don't ever fucking touch me again!"

Confusion flickered in his dark eyes. "Just yesterday you said you loved me. And now, you don't want to have anything to do with me?"

"Hmm, perhaps you should learn how to think with your brain not your cock!" I spat.

He stared at me, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"Get the fuck out of here so I can get dressed! I have shit to do today." I said.

Cyrus grabbed my towel and clothes off of the chair. At first, I thought he was actually going to give them to me. However, it didn't take me long to realize he wasn't. He turned around and looked at me, eyes glittering mischievously.

"You want these, do you?" He said.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Why don't you come and get them?" He laughed.

"I'm not playing games with you, you stupid _figlio di puttana!_" I barked.

"Why not? You love it when I play with you." He said.

"No the fuck I don't. You just think I do because you're a goddamn idiot!" I snarled.

He flinched. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bath tub. I tried to cover myself up with my hands the best I could. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give me my towel or clothes willingly, so I was going to have to take them by force.

He gave me my towel and watched me dry myself off. Once I finished drying myself off, I wrapped the towel around myself and I reached for my clothes. When I did, he hid them behind his back. He laughed as I kept trying to grab them.

"Damn it Cyrus," I growled. "Stop fucking around!"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I fought the urge to kiss him and hold him.

"When are you going to let me back inside you?" He asked.

He tried to kiss me, but I smacked him as hard as I could. He instantly released me and took a step back.

"What the fuck was that for?" He hissed. He rubbed his cheek where I had struck him.

"What part of 'don't ever fucking touch me again' don't you understand? Are you fucking deaf?" I spat.

The confusion faded from his eyes and was replaced with the anger I had grown so accustomed to seeing.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"You! You're my goddamn problem!" I shouted.

He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him. I tried to pry his hands off of me and he tightened his grip on me. We ended up wrestling for a while. I was so furious, I didn't even care that all I was wearing was a towel.

When he tried to pull my towel off, I dug my fingers into his gunshot wound. He howled in pain and shoved me against the wall with all his might. I was momentarily stunned from the impact.

"You want to play rough, do you?" He said. He grasped my throat and started to choke me.

The more I writhed, the more he tightened his grip. He was choking me so hard, I struggled to breathe. I had to do something to get him off of me. Either he was going to strangle me until I passed out or he was really going to kill me.

Normally I wouldn't result to dirty fighting, but I didn't have a choice. I shoved my knee into his groin as hard as I could. He instantly released me and fell to his knees.

"You fucking bitch I'm going to fucking kill you!" He wheezed.

While I fought to catch my breath, he was doubled over in agony. I was able to recover faster than he was, so I went over to him. I wrapped my hands around his throat and squeezed it until his face started to turn blue. I pushed my thumbs into the base of his throat.

"You're going to pay for everything you have done to me, you sorry son of a bitch." I whispered in his ear.

I then shoved him down into the floor. I snatched my clothes off the floor and left the room.

My heart was pounding and my entire body was shaking. For some reason, I felt terrible for what I had done. I didn't understand why. He obviously didn't give a shit about me. If he did, he wouldn't have done what he did to me. He was the cause of his own misery. I didn't give a fuck if Fiora tried to beat my ass. I _wanted_ her to try. I would fuck that bitch up too.

I was too agitated to be around anyone else right now. I went outside to the streets and walked around.

_Why do I feel sorry for him? I hate him! I hate everything about him. It was a mistake to ever give him my heart. Stupid ass bastard…I hope he burns in hell. He deserves to die! _I thought.

I kept walking until I realized that I was no longer in the Centro district. I was in the Antico district. Apparently I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed how far I walked. I could see La Volpe Addormentata on the horizon.

_Oh God not that place…I might not be a Templar anymore, but I will always hate that place! _I thought.

Just as I turned and began to make my way back to Tiber Island, I felt a pair of hands seize my shoulders. I instinctively engaged my hidden blade and spun around to face my attacker. I prepared to deliver a killing blow until my assaulter grabbed my wrists and wrestled me to the ground. I laid on the dusty earth, sides heaving. I felt mortified when I realized it was Ezio.

"Your reflexes have certainly improved." Ezio said.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I thought you were a thief or someone trying to kill me!" I exclaimed.

He stood up and helped me to my feet. I dusted myself off and straightened my clothes nervously. My heart was pounding so hard, I felt like he could hear it.

"No one is going to be able to sneak up on you anymore," He chuckled. "If I were less skilled than you, I would be dead right now."

I laughed nervously. My face felt hot.

Ezio glanced around. "Where is Cyrus?" He asked.

"Back at Tiber Island," I said, trying my best not to let him know I was lying. "He hasn't recovered fully yet."

He looked at me for a long moment. I started to panic. I was certain that he knew I wasn't telling him something.

However, he dropped the subject. I felt relieved.

"Well, while you are out here, you might as well make yourself useful," He said. "I was on my way to see La Volpe. You get to accompany me now."

I felt like my heart had skipped a beat. Normally, I'd be thrilled to accompany him, but I didn't want to see La Volpe. My last encounter with him had been horribly frightening. Even after all this time, I was still terrified of him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when I didn't move.

"No," I said.

He looked at me closely. I gulped.

"There's something that you're not telling me." He said.

"No _mentore_, I swear I'm not keeping anything from you." I said quickly. I became even more mortified when I heard how high my voice had gotten.

"Well, I'm not going to pry into your personal life. If you feel like talking, remember that I'm here for you." He replied.

"_Grazie mentore_," I said.

Without another word, the two of us made our way to La Volpe Addormentata. My anxiety increased the closer we got. When we went inside, I felt like I was going to die from a panic attack. I had no fond memories of this place, only terrible ones.

I followed Ezio into the room labeled: UFFIZI-PRIVATI. It was the same room I had seen Ezio enter with La Volpe many months ago. It had been the first time I had seen them.

Upon entering the room, I saw La Volpe himself sitting at a table with two thieves. La Volpe stood up when he saw us and came over to us.

"_Buon giorno_ Ezio," La Volpe said.

"_Ciao _Gilberto," Ezio said.

"I'm glad you have come. What is it that you want?" La Volpe asked.

"I have something important to tell you. It's for your ears alone." Ezio replied.

"That's good, for I have something to say to you too," La Volpe said. "It should stay between us, for now."

La Volpe ushered his men out of the room. I started to leave too until Ezio grabbed my arm.

"Stay," He commanded.

I stood there, paralyzed by fear. La Volpe was staring right at me. I felt like his unnatural violet eyes were piercing my very soul.

"I remember you," La Volpe said. "You were part of the little group of Venetians who came here two years ago. Tell me, do any of your friends remain? Or did we kill them all? Perhaps that is why you have decided to switch sides?"

I was too terrified to speak. All I could do was stare at him.

"Leave her be Gilberto," Ezio murmured. "We have more important things to discuss than her."

La Volpe gave me one last cold look, and then returned his gaze to Ezio.

"It's time for us to pay a visit to Lucrezia's lover, Pietro." Ezio said.

"Good. I've already got men out looking for him." La Volpe said.

"_Molto bene._ But a working actor shouldn't be hard to find, and this one's famous." Ezio replied.

La Volpe shook his head. "He's famous enough to have minders of his own. And we think he may have gone to ground because he's frightened of Cesare."

"That makes sense," Ezio pursed his lips. "Well do your best. Now what is it you have on your mind?"

La Volpe wrestled with himself for a moment, then said, "It's delicate…Ezio, if I may…."

"What is it?" Ezio asked.

"Someone has warned Rodrigo to stay away from the Castel Sant'Angelo." La Volpe responded.

"And you think that someone is…Machiavelli?" Ezio inquired.

La Volpe was silent.

"Do you have proof?" Ezio pressed.

"No, but-" La Volpe said.

"I know that Machiavelli is eating you up, but listen Gilberto, we must not be split apart by mere suspicion." Ezio cut him off.

At that moment, the door banged open and a wounded thief staggered in.

"Bad news," He cried. "The Borgia know the whereabouts of our spies!"

"Who told them?" La Volpe thundered.

"_Messer_ Machiavelli was asking about our search for the actor, Pietro, earlier today." The wounded thief said.

La Volpe clenched his fists. "Ezio?"

"They've got four of our men under guard! I was lucky to get away!" The wounded thief continued.

"Where?" La Volpe asked.

"Not far from here-near the Santa Mira del Orto." He said.

"Come on!" La Volpe yelled to Ezio.

The two of them started to head out of the door.

"Um _Maestro _Ezio, what am I supposed to do?" I asked nervously.

"Come with us!" Ezio said.

I followed them out to the stables. La Volpe's men already had horses readied for us. We rode out of the stables at breakneck speed.

_I'm finally getting to go on a mission with Ezio, without Cyrus! _I thought happily.

"I still do not believe Niccolò has turned traitor." Ezio insisted as we rode.

"He went quiet for a bit to allay our doubts," La Volpe remarked. "But look at the facts! First the attack on Monteriggioni, then the business at the Castel Sant'Angelo and now this! He is behind it all!"

"Just ride! We may be still be in time to save them all!" Ezio said.

We galloped helter-skelter through the narrow streets, reining in and thrusting forward as we strove to avoid injuring people and smashing down market booths in our mad dash to save La Volpe's men. Citizens and chickens alike scattered in our path. A few times, Borgia guards tried to stop us. They had their halberds raised, ready to strike us. All we did was plow right through them. They scattered just like everyone else.

_Stupid bastards, _I thought.

When we arrived at the place the wounded thief had indicated, I spotted Borgia guards immediately. They were preparing to pack four thieves into a covered wagon. They hit their prisoners with the pommels of their swords and taunted them as they pushed them into the wagon.

The three of us rode into the group of Borgia soldiers, swinging our swords madly. I used my horse to separate the Borgia men from their hostages and forced them towards Ezio and La Volpe. Ezio and La Volpe quickly cut them all down. Just when I thought we were finished, more Borgia guards appeared. They were charging at us, swords raised and cussing angrily.

"Watch out!" I cried.

My warning came too late. A pair of Borgia men yanked Ezio from his saddle and threw him onto the ground. La Volpe was already engaging two other Borgia men in combat. I had to act quickly or they would kill Ezio.

I leapt from my horse and landed on the back of one of the men. He howled in agony as I jammed my hidden blade into the back of his neck. He crumbled beneath me. My interference had bought Ezio enough time to get back on his feet and kill the other Templar.

The rest of the men came flying at us, fury in their eyes. Ezio and I fought side by side, slicing and stabbing any Borgia soldier that came within our reach. Just as quickly as the fight started, it ended. The men either lied dead on the ground or had fled.

"Run, run you swine!" La Volpe yelled at the fleeing Borgia men.

Ezio helped La Volpe out of the wagon. They looked badly hurt and terrified.

"Back to base! Now! We will join you there!" La Volpe shouted at his men.

The four thieves pulled themselves together and ran down the main street out of the square, ducking and diving through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. La Volpe, Ezio and I rode after them to make sure they returned to La Volpe Addormentata in one piece.

We went inside La Volpe Addormentata by a secret side entrance. As soon as we entered, La Volpe gathered all his men into the bar. Someone placed a "Closed" sign on the door outside so that no one else would enter. La Volpe ordered beer for all his men, but didn't wait for them to be served before he started to interrogate them all.

"What were you able to find out?" La Volpe demanded.

"Boss, there's a plan to kill the actor this evening. Cesare is sending his 'butcher' to see to it." One of the wounded thieves said.

"Who's that?" Ezio asked.

"You've seen him," La Volpe answered. "Micheletto Corella. No one could ever forget a face like that!"

_No one could ever forget a face like yours either. _I thought.

"He can kill a person one hundred and fifty different ways," La Volpe went on. "But his preferred method is strangulation."

Images of Calais and Cyrus strangling me flashed in my mind. I shuddered.

"He's the most accomplished murderer in all of _Roma_. No one escapes him." La Volpe concluded.

"Let's hope tonight will be his first time." Ezio murmured.

La Volpe turned back to his thieves.

"Where this evening? Do any of you know?" La Volpe asked.

"Pietro's performing in a religious play this evening. He's been rehearsing at a secret location."

"He must be scared. And?" La Volpe said.

"He's playing Christ," one of the wounded thieves said. "He's to be suspended from a cross. Micheletto will come at him with a spear and pierce his hide. However, it won't be make-believe. It will be real."

I heard someone snicker across the room. La Volpe glared at them.

"Do you know where Pietro is?" La Volpe asked.

The thief shook his head. "I cannot tell you that; we couldn't find out. But we do know that Micheletto will wait at the old baths of the emperor Trajan."

"The _Terme di Traiano_?" La Volpe inquired.

"_Sί. _We think that the plan is this: Micheletto intends to disguise himself and his men in costumes and he'll make the murder look like an accident." Another man said.

"But where is the performance taking place?" La Volpe asked.

"We don't know…it can't be far from where Micheletto will be waiting for his men to gather." A thief beside La Volpe answered.

"I'll go there and shadow him," Ezio declared. "He'll lead me to Lucrezia's lover."

"Anything else?" La Volpe asked, looking at his men.

They all shook their heads. At that moment, a serving man came in, bringing a tray with beer, bread and salami. The thieves flew upon him like ravenous animals. I saw La Volpe pull Ezio off to one side. I strained to hear their conversation.

"Ezio, I'm sorry but I'm convinced that Machiavelli has betrayed us," He held up his hand when Ezio opened his mouth to protest. "Whatever you say will not convince me otherwise. I know we would both wish to deny it, but the truth is now clear. In my opinion, we should do what needs to be done," He then paused. "If you don't, I will."

"I see." Ezio said.

"And there's another thing Ezio. God knows I'm loyal, but I also have the welfare of my men to consider. Until this thing is settled, I'm not putting them at risk, unnecessary risk, anymore." La Volpe added.

"You have your priorities Gilberto and I have mine." Ezio replied.

When La Volpe left, Ezio came over to me.

"Let's go." He said.

I didn't protest. I quietly followed him outside to the stables. We each rented a horse and rode off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Forty

Rather than going back to Tiber Island like I had expected, we went to the Rosa in Fiore. Claudia herself greeted us and let us in. Now that I was seeing Claudia and Ezio side by side for the first time, I was able to see quite a few similarities between them. There was no mistaking that they were kin.

"You have a delivery," Claudia said.

"Already?" Ezio asked, sounding surprised.

"Two men, both very dapper…one was quite young and rather shifty looking, but handsome in a pretty sort of way. The other was older, probably in his fifties. Of course I remember him, your old friend Leonardo da Vinci. He was quite formal. He gave me this note. And I paid him." Claudia said.

"That was quick." Ezio said.

Claudia smiled. "He said he thought you might appreciate an _express delivery_."

Ezio smiled back. "_Grazie sorella_," He said.

Parcel in hand, Ezio left the Rosa in Fiore. The two of us went back to Tiber Island. He didn't say much anything to me until we returned to the hideout. Once we got inside, I planned to see Sabrina. She probably thought I'd forgotten about her. I didn't want to break my promise to her.

"You don't get to run off just yet," He said when I started to go downstairs. "Has Cyrus recovered yet?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then tell him, Francesco, Cipriano and Eduardo to meet me in my office." He replied.

"_Sί mentore_," I said. Dread filled my heart as I set off to complete my task. Cyrus was the last person I wanted to see right now. However, I was going to have to find him and speak to him. I wasn't about to disobey Ezio.

It was relatively easy to find Francesco and Cipriano. They were downstairs training their apprentices, Jeovanni and Viviana. I found Eduardo in his bedroom. He wasn't particularly happy to see me, but I really didn't give a shit. I had orders to follow.

Cyrus was a complete pain in the ass to find. He wasn't in the infirmary, the mess hall, his bedroom or even in my bedroom. I found him in the midst of a bath. I refused to look at his naked body. I didn't even look at his face. I didn't want to feel bad for what I had done to him.

"Get your ass out of the tub. Ezio wants to speak to you." I snapped.

I didn't stick around to see if he was coming. I'd rather not have him behind me, following me down the stairs. He could very well stab me in the back or something. He was a crazy bastard. I wouldn't put something like that past him.

As I walked down to Ezio's office, I felt as if I were being followed. Every time I looked back, I saw no one.

_He's probably fucking with me, just like he always does. _I thought.

When I arrived at Ezio's office, Cyrus shoved me aside so that he could pass through. I hissed is annoyance.

_I knew he was behind me! _I thought.

I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to be attending this little meeting, but Ezio never told me to go away, so I stayed put.

"I have an important mission for the four of you," Ezio said. "Cesare plans to kill his sister's lover, Pietro. He's a famous actor that is playing Christ in a play tonight. As you can imagine, Cesare isn't going to do the killing himself. He has sent his right hand man, Micheletto, to kill him. Micheletto and his men are going to pose as actors in the play so that they can get close enough of Pietro to kill him."

"I imagine Micheletto is going to meet with his men before the play. Perhaps we can follow them inside." Eduardo replied.

"I think we ought to replace some of his men at the play. It will allow us to be able to kill Micheletto before he kills Pietro." Cyrus said.

"Excellent idea Cyrus. I want you to bring your apprentices as well. Have them on standby, in case we need them," Ezio said. "Meet me at the stables when you are ready. We need to leave very soon."

Francesco, Cipriano and Eduardo went to find their apprentices. Cyrus and I were left alone with Ezio.

"I'm glad to see that you are better, Cyrus." Ezio said. He patted Cyrus on the shoulder as he passed by.

My anxiety turned to dread when Ezio left the room. I was now left alone with Cyrus. I started to back out of the door until he turned and looked at me. I froze when our eyes met.

"I didn't have sex with Beatrix last night or today." He said.

"I don't care." I growled.

He looked like he was wrestling internally.

"Please tell me you haven't slept with anyone else." He whispered. He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing," I said. "Now let's go. We don't have time to stand here and talk."

I ignored his pained expression and turned my back to him. I headed outside, not bothering to see if he was coming too.

Halfway to the stables, I began to feel his presence behind me. I never looked back at him.

When I arrived at the stables, I saw Ezio, Francesco, Cipriano, Jeovanni, and Viviana. Eduardo and Frederic arrived seconds after me and Cyrus. Once everyone was here, we all found horses and rode off.

We rode all the way out to the _Terme di Traiano _in the Antico district. We stopped several yards away from where a group of Borgia men were standing.

"Hide," Ezio commanded.

I threw myself into a nearby patch of brush. I cussed angrily when Cyrus slipped in with me. He was too close for comfort. It felt like he was right on top of me.

"Go find somewhere else to hide!" I hissed.

"Too bad," He snapped.

"Quit breathing on me!" I growled.

"Shut up! You're going to blow our cover!" He said.

I felt like I was going to fly into a rage. I hated the sensation of him touching me. It was no longer arousing or comforting; it was just plain disgusting to me now.

When Ezio finally let us come out, I leapt out of hiding as fast as I could.

"Micheletto just gave the costumes to his men. Francesco, Cipriano, Cyrus and Eduardo, go take the costumes from them and put them on. When you are dressed, come meet me at the _Colosseo_," Ezio ordered. "The rest of you, come with me."

I followed Ezio and the other apprentices to the _Colosseo_. When we arrived, we released our horses and hid so that Micheletto and the people at the flocking to the play wouldn't see us.

"I want you four to stay on standby. Once Micheletto is killed, then the Borgia troops will come storming into there for sure. If things too hectic, I will need you to join the fight." Ezio said.

Ezio then slipped off to the _Colosseo_. I watched him climb it from the outside. Just watching him made me want to die of a heart attack. I couldn't believe he was going to climb up the ancient amphitheater. Not only was it enormous, but it was deteriorating. What if he slipped? He would plummet to his death for sure.

My heart clenched painfully just thinking about that.

Moments after Ezio disappeared, the Assassins donning Roman legionnaire costumes appeared. My fear and concern were quickly replaced with anger and disgust when I recognized Cyrus among them. I hated that I was finding him attractive right now. I did my best to wrestle down those feelings. I wasn't ever going to allow myself to have any feelings for him again, save for hatred.

I waited outside with the other apprentices for what felt like an eternity. It made me angry that Cyrus was getting to be part of the action instead of me. I imagined it was because he was an actual Assassin and I was just an apprentice, but still, I was much more trustworthy than him. He was such an idiot!

"Perhaps we should get closer. We will never hear or see anything out here." Frederic said. The four of us spread out and slipped into the _Colosseo. _The play was reaching its climax, so we were able to get inside unnoticed.

There was a large opening in the middle of the _Colosseo_ where a stage was. The play itself took place upon the makeshift stage. I knew this was once the place where gladiators had fought and also where Christians were thrown to the lions during the Roman Empire. It was in poor condition now, after centuries of neglect, but it was still an imposing structure.

An audience sat in wooden benches. They were so engrossed in watching the play, they didn't notice me or any of the other Assassin apprentices.

"My God, my God, why hast Thou forsaken me?" Pietro cried. He was hanging on the cross. He was a decent looking man, but nothing special. I didn't see why Lucrezia was so obsessed with him.

"Hark," an actor playing as one of the Pharisees said. "How he crieth upon Elijah to deliver him!"

A man dressed as a Roman legionary dipped a sponge in vinegar and place it on the tip of his spear. "Wait and see whether Elijah dare come here or not." He said.

"My thirst is great; my thirst it great." Pietro said.

The Roman legionary raised the sponge to Pietro's lips.

"Yea, thou shalt not drink no more," One of the Pharisees said.

Pietro raised his head. "Mighty God in Majesty," He declaimed. "To work Thy will I shall never cease. My spirit I betake to Thee; receive it, O Lord, into Thy hands,"

Pietro heaved a great sigh and said, "_Consummatum est_!" He then hung his head. Christ had "died".

Micheletto then strode onto the stage. He was dressed as a Roman centurion. I began to wonder what had happened to the man that was originally supposed to play the part. I imagined he had met a similar fate to that of Micheletto's other victims.

"Lords I say unto you," Micheletto recited boldly. "This was indeed the Son of God the Father Almighty. I know it must be so. I know by the manner of His cry that He has fulfilled the prophecy, and the godhead is revealed in him!"

"Centurion," The actor playing Caiaphas said. "As God gives me speed, thy folly is great indeed. Thou dost not understand! When thou seest his heart bleed, then we shall see what thou wilt say. Longinus! Take this spear into thy hand."

Caiaphas handed a wooden spear to the actor playing the Roman legionary Longinus. By the looks of him, he was a clear favorite of the audience and no doubt the bitter rival of Pietro. He was a large man with long, following hair.

"Take this spear and take good heed. Thou must piece the side of Jesus Nazarenus that that we shall know he is truly dead." One of the Pharisees said.

"I will do as thou biddest me, but on your heads be it. Whatever the consequence, I was my hands of it." Longinus proclaimed.

He then made a great show of stabbing Jesus' side with the prop spear, causing the blood and water sac concealed in Pietro's loincloth to burst. Longinus then began his speech. I saw Pietro's eyes glittering jealously.

"High King of Heaven, I see Thee here. Let water be thrown onto my hands and onto my spear, and let my eyes be bathed too, that I may see Thee more clearly!" He made a dramatic pause. "Alas, alack, and woe is me! What is this deed that I have done? I think that I have slain a man, sooth to say; but what manner of man I know not. Lord God in Heaven, I cry Thee mercy. For it was my body which guided my hand, not my soul,"

He paused again to allow the audience to applaud. Once they fell silent again, he continued, "Lord Jesus, much have I heard spoken of Thee, that Thou hast healed through Thy pity, both the sick and the blind. And let Thy Name be praised! Thou hast healed me this day of my own blindness, my blindness of spirit. Henceforward, Lord, Thy follower will I be. And in three days Thou shalt rise again to rule and judge us all!" He said.

The actor who was playing Joseph of Arimathea then began to speak, "Ah, Lord God, what heart had Thou to allow them to slay this man that I see here dead, and hanging from a cross. A man who ne'er did aught amiss? For surely, God's own Son is He. Therefore, in the tomb that is made for me, therein shall His body buried be, for He is King of Bliss!"

"_Ser_ Joseph, I say surely, this is God's Son Almighty. Let us request His body of Pontius Pilate and nobly buried He shall be. And I will help thee to take Him down devotedly." Nicodemus, Joseph's colleague in the Sanhedrin and a fellow sympathizer, added.

During this, I saw Ezio slip backstage while the Assassins in disguise took their places. Micheletto seemed to be unaware that he no longer had his men by his side. They had been killed and replaced with Ezio's men.

_How delightful. It's about time for that bastard to get a taste of his own medicine. _I thought.

The actor playing Joseph then turned to the one playing Pilate and began to speak once more. "_Ser_ Pilate, I ask of thee a special boon to grant me as thou may. This prophet that is dead today, allow me of His body custody!" He said.

I saw Ezio reappear, dressed in a rabbinical robe. He slipped behind Micheletto, who had taken up a position near the central cross where Pietro hung. Micheletto seemed to be as oblivious to Ezio's presence as everyone else. I smiled to myself. I loved seeing Ezio in action. All the other Assassins paled in comparison to him.

_If only you would let me love you…I swear I could make you the happiest man on Earth. _I thought. _But for some reason, you would rather pair me up with the most psychotic man on this planet. I suppose I just don't appeal to you the way you appeal to me. Of course I don't. Someone like you deserves so much better than me. I'm just a demented loser._

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard screams of panic erupt all around. The audience was scattering and the actors were running around like decapitated chickens. I saw Micheletto lying dead at Ezio's feet.

"What's going on? What's happening?" The actor playing Longinus screamed. His eyes were wild with fright.

"Cut him down!" Ezio ordered.

I saw Cyrus and Francesco throw keenly aimed daggers at the ropes that bound Pietro. Eduardo and Cipriano stood ready to catch him.

I spotted Borgia guards begin to flood into the _Colosseo._

"Help me hold back the guards!" I said to the other apprentices.

They nodded and took off. I unsheathed my falchion and went to join the fray.

"_Assassini! Assassini!_" I heard frightened guests scream as they fled.

_Idiots,_ I thought. _We are your protectors, not your enemies. The real enemies are the Borgia!_

As a Borgia guard sailed by, I slashed his stomach open. His guts spilled out and he collapsed onto the ground. I turned to face another guard, who was already trying to deliver a death blow. I parried his blow and impaled him with my falchion. I jerked my sword free and let him fall to the ground.

I spotted Ezio carrying Pietro in his arms, carrying him to safety. He was being followed closely by Cipriano and Francesco, who cut down any Borgia guard stupid enough to try to stop Ezio. For a moment, I marveled at how skilled they were. I could see why Ezio chose them to go on this mission with him.

Suddenly, I was knocked off my feet. I slammed into the ground pretty hard. The breath was driven from my lungs. A Borgia guard loomed over me. At first, I thought he was just an average Borgia guard, but then I started to recognize him. He was Markos, one of Nikolai's friends!

"Markos! It's me, Alyth!" I cried, rolling to avoid his blade as he tried to impale me.

He stood there, staring at me. His eyes were clouded with confusion, but the confusion slowly faded as he began to recognize me.

"Alyth! My God, it's been so long. I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

He extended his hand to help me up. Just as I was about to take his hand, Markos's head flew off his shoulders and rolled a few feet across the ground. I screamed as his body collapsed into my lap. I pushed his dead body off of me and scrambled to my feet. None other than Cyrus himself was standing before me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screeched. "That was one of my friends!"

"He looked like a Borgia man to me." Cyrus said.

"He was one of Nikolai's old friends! I used to work beside of him when I was a Templar!" I snapped.

"He was attacking you, so I killed him." He replied.

"He was _not_ attacking me! He was helping me!" I hissed.

"He was a Templar and an enemy. You should be thanking me for saving your ass _once again_!" He spat.

"I didn't need you to save me! I _never_ needed you! Just go somewhere! Get out of my sight!" I snarled, shoving him away.

He turned his back to me and walked off. By now, the fighting had begun to subside. Quite a few Borgia guards were lying dead, while others were starting to retreat.

"That's right, run you bastards!" Eduardo yelled, sword raised defiantly.

I was so mad that I flung one of my throwing knives into the back of a fleeing Borgia man. He screamed as he collapsed into the ground. I went over to him, jerked the knife from his back and stabbed him through the head. I put my foot on his back and ripped my knife back out. Blood was all over my white robes.

_That stupid son of a bitch! _I thought. _I can't believe he just killed Markos! He was my last connection to my old life. Of course he would do something like that to me! The torture will never end!_

I made my way out of the Coliseum, I saw Ezio appear from a doctor's house. He was still in his costume. I was about to approach him, until I noticed that he was staring at something. I followed his gaze to a sulking figure in the shadows. He looked like a thief. Seconds later, the figure darted out from hiding and began a headlong rush down the street.

"Hey! _Un momento_!" Ezio yelled, giving chase.

_I feel like I've seen that man before. _I thought. I followed them from a distance. I didn't want to disturb Ezio, but I also wanted to find out who the thief was. Plus, I wanted to come to Ezio's aid if need be.

The thief seemed to know his way around the streets quite well. Ducking and diving, he was so adroit that I struggled to keep up with him. Even Ezio seemed to be having trouble keeping up with him.

I saw Ezio scale the side of a building. He appeared to be looking for the fugitive thief.

When I looked up to see him, I was plowed over. I yelped as I became tangled with the thief.

"Ezio!" I called. "I have him!"

While Ezio made his way back down to the street, I wrestled with the thief. He wielded an ugly looking _cinquedea_ and was trying to stab me with it.

Ezio seized the man by his shoulders and tore him off of me. His weapon clattered to pavement harmlessly during the struggle. Ezio quickly pointed his hidden blade pointed at the thief's throat.

"Why did you run?" Ezio demanded.

While the thief tried to wrestle free from Ezio's grasp, I noticed a letter protruding from a leather pouch at his belt. It bore the unmistakable seal of Pope Alexander VI. I then began to recognize the thief as Paganino. During my tenure as a Templar, I had encountered him a few times. He had been a spy for the Templars and had posed as a thief as part of La Volpe's guild.

_Of course! It all makes sense now! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Paganino is the traitor, not Niccolò! _I thought.

"There is your traitor! Niccolò is innocent!" I declared.

Ezio's eyes flickered over to me. He seemed to having a knowing look in his eyes.

"Long live the Borgia!" Paganino exclaimed. He shoved Ezio's hidden blade into his own throat.

"_Merda_!" Ezio gasped, letting Paganino's body drop to the pavement.

Ezio and I watched Paganino as he thrashed about in his death agonies. I had seen this sight many times before, but it still slightly disturbed me.

Ezio plucked the letter from Paganino's pocket.

"You know what we have to do now." He said.

I nodded. La Volpe had said that he would kill Machiavelli if we didn't. If we didn't stop the thief guild leader, the Brotherhood would lose one of its most valuable members.

The two of us went to one of the stables and borrowed horses. We tore down the streets to La Volpe Addormentata. As I rode alongside Ezio, I became lost in thought again.

_Why exactly would La Volpe have the nerve to accuse Niccolò of being a traitor? As if a thief has any room to accuse someone else of such things! _I thought. _Perhaps La Volpe believed Niccolò to be a traitor, because Niccolò is the exact opposite of him? Niccolò is an incredibly intelligent and debonair individual. He's also independent and confident. Perhaps La Volpe is intimidated by that? _

I recalled the malevolent violet eyes of the legendary thief leader. How that man could ever feel intimidated by anyone was beyond me. He terrified the living shit out of me. I had no idea why Ezio was friends with him. It seemed to me they had known each other for years. I knew nothing about La Volpe himself, only that he was a force to be reckoned with.

When we arrived at the tavern, there was a closed sign on the door. This didn't perturb Ezio. He used his own key and opened up the wicket gate. As soon as we entered, the scene that was unfolding before us told me that we were just in time. The members of the Thieves' Guild were present. La Volpe himself was present. He was discussing something that appeared to be of great importance to his principal lieutenants. By the looks of it, they had all reached a verdict. La Volpe then turned to Niccolò, eyes baleful.

I was alarmed to see that La Volpe had a basilard in his hand and was approaching Niccolò, who looked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Stop!" Ezio shouted breathlessly.

La Volpe stopped in his tracks. All eyes turned to Ezio.

"Stay your hand, Gilberto! I have discovered the real traitor." Ezio commanded.

La Volpe looked shocked. His men murmured excitedly.

"What?" La Volpe blinked.

"He was one of your own men, Paganino! He was present at the attack on Monteriggioni and has been the cause of many of our recent misfortunes!" Ezio said.

"Are you sure of this?" La Volpe asked.

"He himself revealed his guilt." Ezio replied.

La Volpe's eyes darkened. He quickly sheathed his dagger. "Where is he now?" He growled.

"Where no one can touch him anymore," Ezio said.

"Dead?" La Volpe asked.

"By his own hand. He was carrying this letter." Ezio said, holding up the letter he had extracted from the traitorous thief.

As Ezio handed the letter to La Volpe, Niccolò came up to them.

Keen violet eyes scanned the letter. "My God!" La Volpe breathed.

"Let me see," Niccolò said.

"Of course," La Volpe muttered, looking crestfallen.

Niccolò read the letter. Unlike La Volpe, he didn't seem to be surprised.

"It's from Rodrigo to Cesare," Niccolò said. "Details of our plans."

"One of my own men!" La Volpe exclaimed. He paced back and forth, fists clenched in fury.

"This is good news. We can substitute this letter with another, containing false information to put them off the scent." Niccolò said.

"This is good news indeed," Ezio agreed. He turned to La Volpe, eyes cold. "You should have listened to me Gilberto."

"Once again, I am in your debt Ezio." La Volpe murmured humbly.

Ezio smiled a little. "What debt can there be amongst friends who trust one another?" He said.

Before La Volpe could say anything, Niccolò put in, "And congratulations by the way. I heard you resurrected Christ three days early!"

Ezio looked as surprised as I felt.

_How the hell does he find out everything so fast? _I wondered.

La Volpe looked around at his thieves, who were gathered around him. "Well? What are you staring at? We're losing business here?" He snapped.

The thieves scattered. I continued to watch Ezio, La Volpe and Niccolò from a distance. Niccolò left with the letter in hand as La Volpe drew Ezio aside.

"I'm glad you are here," La Volpe said. "And not just for preventing me from making a complete fool of myself."

"More than that. Do you know what I would've done to you if you had killed Niccolò?" Ezio responded.

"Ezio…." La Volpe grunted.

Ezio clapped him on the back. "But as is well. No more quarrels. Within the Brotherhood, we can't afford them. Now, what is it you wanted to say to me? Do you have need of my assistance?" Ezio said.

"Indeed. The Guild is strong, but many of my men and young and untried in any real test. Remember that young man who nicked your purse? And Claudio?" La Volpe said.

"Yes?" Ezio said.

"The thieves in Rome generally are young men and women, skilled in their trade but also prone to rivalries…damaging rivalries." La Volpe went on.

"Are you speaking of another gang?" Ezio asked.

"_Sί_. One in particular may pose a threat to us. I need reinforcements to deal with them." La Volpe answered.

"My recruits?" Ezio raised an eyebrow.

La Volpe was silent for a moment, and then said, "I know I refused your help when my suspicions of Niccolò were at their height, but now…."

"Who are they?" Ezio inquired.

"They call themselves the Cento Occhi. They are bootlickers of the Borgia. They cause us significant trouble." La Volpe said.

"Where is their base?" Ezio asked.

"My spies have located it." La Volpe replied.

"Where?" Ezio pressed. I could hear the impatience in his tone.

"_Un momento_," La Volpe put his hand on Ezio's shoulder. "They're angry and are spoiling for a fight."

"Then we must surprise them." Ezio said.

"_Bene_!" La Volpe grinned.

"But we also must be prepared for retaliation." Ezio responded.

"We will strike first. Then they will have no opportunity for retaliation," La Volpe rubbed his hands in anticipation. "The main thing is to take out their leaders. They alone have direct contact with the Borgia. Remove them and we will have beheaded the Cento Occhi."

"And you really need my help for this?" Ezio asked.

"You took down the Followers of Romulus." La Volpe said.

"Without your help." Ezio grunted.

"I know." La Volpe said.

"The man who helped me break the wolfmen was-" Ezio said.

"_I know_!" La Volpe growled.

"Listen Gilberto, we will combine forces and do this together. I have no fear of that. Then, I presume your guild will be the dominant cartel in Rome." Ezio replied.

"Yes," La Volpe said.

"If I help you in this," Ezio said slowly. "There's a condition."

"Yes?" La Volpe narrowed his eyes.

"That you shall never again threaten the unity of the Brotherhood….for that is what you almost did," Ezio said.

La Volpe bowed his head. "I am schooled." He murmured.

"Whether we succeed or fail in this venture of yours-" Ezio began.

"We won't." La Volpe cut him off.

"Won't what?" Ezio blinked.

"Fail." La Volpe gave Ezio a Mephistophelean grin. Fear shivered down my spine upon seeing that look. It reminded me of exactly why I feared that man.

Ezio smiled and clapped his friend on the back once more.

"That's what I like to hear." Ezio said.

La Volpe disappeared into the bustling crowd of his thieves. Ezio came back over to me.

"_Andiamo_!" He said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or it's characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-One

It was just after dusk by the time we returned to Tiber Island. Fatigue was clawing at me, making my eyelids heavy and my muscles limp. All I wanted was to lie down in my bed. I didn't even care about food.

"We have to be ready to leave as soon as we hear word from La Volpe," Ezio said. "You will be part of the force that is going to face the Cento Occhi."

I bowed slightly. "_Sί maestro._" I said, stifling a yawn.

"Go get some rest. I know you need it and so do I." Ezio patted me on my back.

I started to tingle all over at Ezio's touch. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't banish my feelings for him. I was just as attracted to him as ever before.

_Goddamn it, pull yourself together. _I thought as I watched Ezio go inside. _You're supposed to be with Sabrina._

I rubbed my eyes and went inside. I was absolutely drained, but I wanted to see Sabrina. I needed to explain to her where I had been for the past two days.

I found her with her friends in their usual seats in the mess hall. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Alyth! Where have you been?" She asked. Her eyes were shining with concern and love.

"Attending to business with Ezio," I said as I sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know. I haven't even gotten to sleep yet."

"It's alright." She murmured.

I scanned the room for Cyrus. I spotted him at in the very back. He was sitting beside of Sarika and Eduardo. I didn't see him right away; I had to stare at him for a few minutes to see him.

_Well, well, I have found your little hiding place. _I thought. _You like to observe me from a distance, well observe this._

When I was certain that he was looking at me, I wrapped my arm around Sabrina and I started kissing her. She seemed uncomfortable by my excessive public display of affection.

"I never knew you were so amorous." She said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I murmured, running my fingers through her hair.

All of Sabrina's friends were staring at us. I was way too exhausted to think straight, so I was barely aware of their curious stares.

"Seems like the two of you have something going on here," Frederic said.

"What happened to you sucking Cyrus's cock?" Viviana asked.

"He only wishes I would suck his cock! Why should I waste time with that _porco_ when I have a beautiful lady here?"

Sabrina's face reddened even more.

"Good God Alyth, are you drunk or something?" Sabrina hissed.

"Nope, not at all." I said. In my exhaustion, I was slurring my words, but I certainly wasn't drunk.

"Why don't you go to bed? You look like you're about to pass out." Jeovanni said.

I kissed Sabrina again and then turned to get up. Rather than getting up like I had expected, I fell flat on my face. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I slipped into the darkness instead.

XXXXXXXXXX

I got the joy of waking up to cold water on my face. I instantly sat up. Cyrus was standing at the end of my bed.

"Fuck," I coughed, wiped the water from my eyes.

"Get the hell up. We have shit to do today." He snapped.

When I tried to get up, I felt a wave of dizziness seize me. I flopped back down on my bed.

"Come on!" He growled.

"Just a moment, _Maestro_ Navarra," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

I felt Cyrus's gaze on me as I laid there in my bed. I slowly sat up and looked at him.

"I saw you make an ass of yourself last night." He said.

I ignored him as changed my clothes. I didn't even care that Cyrus was standing there, watching me.

"So how many times have you fucked Beatrix recently?" I asked.

"None," He said tersely.

I burst out laughing. He jumped a little.

"God you crack me up," I said. "You expect me to believe that you have suddenly stopped fucking women?"

"I don't expect anything from you." He replied coldly.

"_Bene._ That makes two of us." I smirked, brushing past him. As I did, I caught a whiff of his scent; the very same one that had driven me wild before. It took all my willpower to not let it do so now.

I went downstairs to the mess hall. As I was entering, Sabrina was leaving. I grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. She started struggling and trying to push me away. She wouldn't even meet my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You embarrassed me last night!" She hissed.

"Why? All I did was kiss you. I thought you loved me." I said.

"I do but…." She replied.

"But what?" I tried to take her hands in mine, but she jerked away from me.

"Don't do shit like _that_ in front of people!" She said.

I took a step back. I stared at her in disbelief.

"So you're ashamed of our love?" I blinked.

"No…it's just…no one accepts gays! I don't want to be kicked out of the Assassin Order because I lied with a woman!" She exclaimed.

"Who the hell said you would be?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"Well?" I said.  
"Does it matter? You know as well as I do that a relationship between us would never work!" She said.

"You love me and I love you. We can make this work Sabrina." I murmured.

"Just…leave me alone okay?" She cried.

She ran off, tears streaming down her face. I stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I leaned back against the wall and buried my face in my hands. I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them spill over.

After several minutes, I started to feel the presence of someone else. When I moved my hands, I saw Cyrus standing a few feet in front of me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He just stood there, staring at me. I couldn't read his expression and his silence was only pissing me off even more. I didn't have the patience to try to talk to him.

"Go away!" I spat.

"We ought to get back to training," He said. "It's been weeks."

"And I really don't give a shit! Stay the hell away from me!" I snarled.

I grabbed him and shoved him back against the wall. He didn't fight back like I expected him to. For a moment, I thought I saw fear flicker in his eyes, but it was gone so fast, I was certain I had imagined it.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

I took off running down the hallway. I shoved a couple Assassins out of my way as I ran. They cussed angrily at me, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Cyrus. I wanted to get away from Tiber Island.

I went outside and ran down the street. I found myself running in the direction of the Rosa in Fiore. As soon as I arrived there, I began looking for Adaline. I had to talk to her.

Unfortunately, I found her in the midst of 'doing business' with a customer. I waited for her to finish, and then I pulled her aside.

"What's wrong Alyth?" Adaline asked. Her blue eyes were clouded with concern.

"So much…I've made so many mistakes, just in this past month alone! I don't know how I could be so stupid…." I said, fighting back tears.

"Let's go in here so we can have some privacy." Adaline said quietly.

She glanced up and down the hallway, and then led me into one of the rooms. There was a giant, luxurious bed in the room. The blankets and sheets were ruffled and it reeked of sex in the room, but that was the least of my concerns right now. I sat down on the bed beside Adaline.

"Now tell me what's wrong, dear." Adaline said.

"You remember how Cyrus and I killed Malfatto a few weeks ago?" I began.

"Yes. I still feel indebted to the both of you." Adaline replied.

"Well that night I had sex with Cyrus…God it was a terrible mistake!" I exclaimed. I proceeded to explain all the events that had taken place since the night Cyrus and I slept together. Adaline listened patiently until I finished. Once I was done, she sat there for a long moment, not saying a word.

"All of that is so bizarre…I thought you and Beatrix were friends? You seemed to be when we all were in the Castel." Adaline said.

"I thought we were too. But after becoming a doctor's assistant at Tiber Island, she seems to think she's too good for me! She's been going out of her way to make sure that I suffer! She's always trying to keep me and Cyrus apart. I just gave up. I can't deal with it anymore!" I said.

"It seems to me that you truly are in love with Cyrus. I don't know him well enough to make any judgments on his behalf, but from what you say, it seems that he's in love with you too." She replied.

I shook my head violently. "If he did love me he wouldn't still be sleeping with other women! He wouldn't be fucking Beatrix!"

"Do you know for sure that he is?"

"Well…no…but I know how he is! He's a sex crazed bastard. Why would he suddenly stop sleeping with other women just for me?"

"Who's to say that he hasn't? If he really does love you, which I think he does, then he doesn't sleep around with other women anymore," She responded. "Look, I know things are difficult for you and you have suffered so much, but I really think you ought to talk to him at least. Rather than going at his throat, you should just talk to him. The two of you obviously have a lot of issues. I honestly think that you both can help each other out."

I let out a long sigh. As much as I hated to admit it, she was probably right.

"I imagine you are busy, so I shall leave," I said as I stood up. "Thanks for talking to me Adaline."

"You're welcome. Feel free to stop by any time. I will always be here for you." She smiled.

I left the Rosa in Fiore and began to head back to Tiber Island. I took my time to return. I knew I should take Adaline's advice and at least talk to Cyrus, but I really didn't want to. It was much easier for me to hate him than to love him. Any time I started letting him into my heart, he gave me a million reasons to close him off again. I was sick and tired of him hurting me. I certainly wasn't going to let him back into my heart again.

As soon as I arrived back to Tiber Island, I saw Ezio speaking with Cyrus, Fiora, Sabrina, Sarika, Francesco, Cipriano and Jeovanni. When I had entered the hideout, Ezio turned and looked at me.

"It's time." He said.

Before I could say anything, they all started to leave. I went with them to the stables. We all borrowed a horse and took off down the street.

. I wanted to bring up the rear, but Cyrus seemed determined not to let me fall behind him. It frustrated me to no end.

_Bitch,_ I thought.

We rode out to the Antico district, not too far from La Volpe Addormentata itself. We put our horses up in the stable and met La Volpe and his thieves. They were all standing beside an old crumbled down house.

"The Cento Occhi often meets here. All of us are going to hide and ambush them when they come here." La Volpe said.

"_Va bene_," Ezio replied.

La Volpe and his thieves disappeared within the blink of an eye. I scrambled to find a hiding place for myself. I found a small cluster of trees to hide in. There was thick undergrowth to help conceal me.

"Go find your own hiding place!" Cyrus hissed.

I groaned inwardly when I realized I was right beside Cyrus.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

The two of us were crouched beside of each other, too close for comfort. He was just as tense as I was. In fact, there was so much tension between the two of us, it was palpable. I could've cut the tension with a knife.

"So who is it that _you_ have been fucking recently?" Cyrus asked.

"Sabrina," I said.

I loved the look of shock on his face. He had most likely been expecting me to tell him I hadn't slept with anyone besides him. How stupid could he be? Why did he expect me to stay loyal to him when he didn't stay loyal to me?

"I had sex with her too. It was fucking amazing." I went on.

"You had sex with Sabrina?" Cyrus asked. He was looking at me like I was insane.

"I sure did. And I liked it," I said. "She was better than you!"

"How the hell did that work? Neither one of you have a cock." He blinked.

"So? We don't need one to be able to have sex, you _idiota_." I snapped.

"What did you do, finger each other? Play with each other's breasts perhaps?" He asked.

"It's none of your goddamn business, you perverted bastard!" I spat.

He bit his lip. "I bet it was hot. Why didn't you tell me you were going to have sex with her? I could've watched, perhaps even joined in." He said.

I was so furious, my entire body was trembling. I punched him right in the mouth as hard as I could. For a few seconds he stared at me, eyes wide with shock as he wiped the blood from his mouth. The shock didn't last long, however. His dark eyes began to blaze with rage and he tackled me. We became a tangled knot of flailing limbs.

Our fighting caused us to roll out into the opening. I was so consumed by my rage that I didn't even realized I had just blown our cover. Cento Occhi thieves spotted us and raised the alarm.

At that moment, Ezio's and La Volpe's troops leapt out from hiding and took off after the fleeing Cento Occhi thieves.

"ENOUGH!" Ezio screamed.

He pried Cyrus off of me. La Volpe seized me and wrestled me into submission. He had me in a choke hold. I writhed and squirmed, trying to break his hold, but he had me in a tight grip. The more I fought, the tighter his grip got. Eventually I started to give up. I lied on the ground, gasping for air.

Cyrus was receiving similar treatment from Ezio. However, Cyrus and I still managed to glare at each other.

"That was the most revolting and disgraceful thing I've ever seen. The two of you are worse than children! Apparently you still need to be taught a lesson," He said. "Come with me _ora_."

My face was hot with shame. Cyrus looked both furious and humiliated. La Volpe released me and went off in the direction his and Ezio's troops had gone. Cyrus was still glaring at me. His eyes were burning with such an intense hatred I felt like he was trying to kill me with his eyes.

We followed Ezio to the fighting. When we arrived, the Cento Occhi thieves were fighting fiercely with the Assassins and La Volpe's thieves. It infuriated me that I hadn't gotten to participate in the fighting. Once again, Cyrus managed to get me in trouble.

"You two get the fuck back to Tiber Island. Wait for me in my office," Ezio snarled. "If I don't see either of you when I get back, then don't bother showing your faces around Rome again!"

I flinched at the venom in his tone. He was absolutely livid and it terrified me. I had seen him mad before, but never _this_ mad. He looked like he was ready to kill us both.

Cyrus didn't say a word to me as we rode back to Tiber Island. He didn't even look at me.

As soon as we arrived at Tiber Island, we went straight to Ezio's office. We stood in there all afternoon, not saying a word to each other. I had my back turned to him so I wouldn't be tempted to talk to him.

_Stupid son of a bitch. I'm sick of him trying to ruin my life. That's all he ever does: ruin my life! He might look like Colin, but he's nothing like him. Colin was twice the man that little worthless fuck will ever be!_ I thought.

I shrieked in alarm when the door flung open. Ezio entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He didn't start talking right away. He paced in front of his desk angrily for several minutes. I don't know which was more frightening, his silence or the anticipation of his wrath.

"Words cannot even begin to express how disappointed I am with you two. No, disappointed is an understatement. I can't believe that after all this time that we are _still_ having this problem. When the hell are you two going to grow up?" Ezio said.

I looked at my feet, unable to meet his gaze. I was upset with myself and Cyrus. It seemed that Cyrus was trying his best to make Ezio hate me. And by the way things were going, he was succeeding.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Ezio demanded.

"I have nothing to say in my defense; only that I am deeply ashamed of my actions." Cyrus replied.

I felt Ezio's gaze on me now. I still couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I didn't want to see the blistering fury in them.

"Alyth?" Ezio said.

"I am sorry, _maestro._" I said quietly. I tried my hardest not to let my voice crack.

Ezio let his shoulders slump. He suddenly looked much older and wearier. "I'm going to have to give you an actual punishment this time," He sighed heavily. "I really hate to do this, but you leave me no choice."

I warily watched him as he went around his desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a pair of manacles. My heart dropped.

"I want each of you to give me one of your hands." Ezio ordered.

I stared at him in disbelief. Why the hell did he have those in his desk?

Cyrus held out his right arm and I held out my left one. Ezio slapped the manacles on our wrists. He tightened them and locked them.

"I believe this will be an excellent way for you learn how to get along. The two of you absolutely humiliated me today and you almost managed to ruin our mission! I ought to demote both of you, but fortunately for you, I can't afford to right now. There are not enough Assassins as it is, so I need every person here. However, this will have to do. It should be excruciatingly humiliating for you both." Ezio said.

"How long are we going to have to be like this?" I asked warily.

"Until I decide to take them off!" Ezio snapped.

I groaned inwardly. Having to spend every waking moment with him was going to be pure hell. Being demoted would be easier to cope with than being chained to Cyrus. At least I'd be able to work my way back up if I was demoted. I knew that the moment the other Assassins saw us, they would torment us. I didn't even want to imagine what they would say to us.

"You are dismissed now." Ezio said, turning his back to me and Cyrus.

Cyrus and I left Ezio's office. Once we left the room, Cyrus stopped in the middle of the hallway. He stood there for a long time before turning to me.

"You know you're not gay, so why did you sleep with Sabrina?" He asked. There was no anger or contempt in his tone.

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"You told me you loved me Alyth. You said it right to my face!" He said.

"So? You've told me a lot of things but never meant any of them." I hissed.

"I know you meant the things you said to me. They came from your heart." He replied.

"Did they? And how do you know that? Do you know everything?" I asked.

"Because I could see it in your eyes," He said. "You and I were finally starting to open up to each other, but then you shut down so damn fast it made my head spin. You suddenly became extremely hostile towards me."

I looked into his eyes. There was deep sadness in them and possibly even longing. It made me feel bad.

I sighed wearily. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was looking at me like that.

"Beatrix told me she loved you. She's been trying to claim you for herself and I…I don't know," I shook my head. "I love Sabrina. You and I could've had something, but it's over now. I'm not letting you back in my heart again."

Cyrus looked like he had died a little inside. "Please give me another chance Alyth."

"I've given you too many chances. I'm sick of you tormenting me! Every time I let my guard down you give me reasons to put it back up!" I said.

He took my face in his hands. He wasn't rough like he usually was. He was actually gentle this time.

"I'm amazed when I look at you. It's not just because of your looks, but because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me. I know you feel the same way Alyth. Stop denying it. You're only hurting me and yourself." He murmured. His face was mere inches from mine. My pulse quickened.

"Stop doing this to me." I said.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"You woke me up, teasing me with the temptation of love and sex. I can't keep doing this anymore Cyrus. Quit taunting me!" I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wall. He grabbed my wrists but he didn't fight back. He leaned forwards and tried to kiss me, but I turned away.

"Please," He whispered. His tone was becoming desperate.

I bit my lip as I wrestled with my emotions.

"Well now what do we have here?" Sarika exclaimed.

I leapt away from Cyrus at the sound of her voice. I cussed when my arm jerked painfully. Sarika started laughing.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your fun Alyth," Sarika said. Her eyes flickered down to the chains on me and Cyrus's hands. "Oh my! It seems she has claimed you Cyrus. Better be careful with that one, she bites! Oh wait, you already know that don't you?" She broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
"It's not what it looks like Sarika." Cyrus said quietly.

"But it is, isn't it? Now I know for sure what the two of you do in your spare time!" Sarika laughed.

"Ezio did this, not us." I growled.

"Quit making up excuses. I already know the truth." Sarika said.

"She's right Sarika. We're being punished for our shameful actions from earlier." Cyrus said.

Sarika raised her eyebrow. "This I have got to hear!"

"It's not as funny as you think," Cyrus sighed. "We nearly jeopardized a mission, so as punishment for humiliating Ezio, he's humiliating us."

Sarika's expression darkened. "This certainly will be good for the both of you then, if humiliation is what you need to learn. You certainly will learn it. How long will you two be like this?"

"Until Ezio decides we have had enough." I said.

"This is rich! I can't wait to tell Eduardo," She laughed. "Your lives are about to become hell soon. I don't feel sorry for either of you though. As far as I'm concerned, you _both_ deserve it." She then turned and left. She was laughing all the way down the hallway.

I let out a long groan. I could already tell my life really was about to become a living hell.

"We're going to be like this for a while, so you might as well get used to it." He said quietly.

I felt all my fury return. "This is all your fault!" I rounded on him.

"Oh no darling, you're an agent of your own destruction." He replied.

"My God! How pretentious can you be?" I exclaimed.

"You were the one who attacked me Alyth. I was simply defending myself." He said.

"And you were the stupid fucker who caused my rage in the first place! If you would learn how to think with your brain instead of your cock, we wouldn't be in this goddamn mess in the first place!" I roared.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Will you stop saying that? How do you even know what goes through my mind?"

"Evidently not much does," I remarked.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heaved a long sigh.

"Here you are, making judgments about me and you still know nothing about me. Your claims have no validity to them, yet you continuously hurl the same insults at me, day after day." He said.

"My claims have no validity to them? Then why do you brag about how you have had sex with so many women? Why did you use me, Sabrina and numerous other women for sex?" I demanded.

He stared at me for a long time. His eyes were two smoldering slits.

"I see what's going on here." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you now? You have me all figured out now?"

"Indeed I do, darling." He replied, licking his lips.

I stood there, waiting for him to give me some idiotic speech to explain himself, but he never did.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Let's hear your analysis of my behavior!" I growled.

He merely laughed. "You're not as cruel as you try to make me think," He murmured. "You want me to think you hate me, but I know you love me. I know you still want me."

"You know what I think?" I said.

"What?" He asked, staring at my lips.

"I think you're an idiot." I replied.

Rather than getting mad like I hoped, he just grinned. I growled in frustration.

"Can we please get something to eat? I'm starving." I snapped.

"Why yes we can," He said. "Unfortunately for you, you will have to sit beside of me."

"That really is unfortunate." I mumbled.

The two of us went into the mess hall. Since it was getting close to dinner time, it was already beginning to get crowded. I felt extremely self-conscious as I walked with Cyrus to his table. I refused to meet anyone's gaze. I didn't want to see their contempt and snickering.

When we sat down, I tried to hide me and Cyrus's chained hands under the table, but of course Cyrus wanted to be difficult. He wanted to have our hands on the table in plain sight. I imagined he was only doing that to frustrate me.

"If you put your hand in my lap, I will let you hide our hands." He whispered.

"No!" I hissed.

"Well I guess you will have to deal with the humiliation then." He said.

"Why are you so goddamn difficult?" I asked.

"Because you are." He replied.

I sighed in annoyance. "Fine!" I snapped.

I placed my hand on his thigh, struggling to contain my anger and revulsion.

"That's not good enough." He said.

"You said for me to put my hand in your lap, not on your cock!" I growled.

"Do it or I will humiliate you." He demanded.

I groaned and slid my hand to the inside of his thigh. I barely put my hand on his groin. I was absolutely furious that he was making me do it in the first place. I knew it wasn't beneath him to do something like that to me, but it was still infuriating.

He put his hand on top of mine and forced me to squeeze his groin. He moaned and bit his lip.

"Well, apparently the two of you were able to make amends already." Fiora said as she sat down across from us.

"I'm sure they already had their angry sex, Fiora, but there's an actual explanation for why Cyrus's sex toy has joined us at our table today." Sarika responded.

I jumped a little when I heard Sarika's voice. I hadn't noticed she was on the other side of Cyrus. I felt my face grow hot when I realized she probably knew where my hand was right now.

"I think you ought to fill her in Cyrus." Sarika said.

Cyrus squeezed my hand harder, causing me to squeeze his groin harder. I felt his body tense.

"There's a simple explanation," Cyrus said. I was amazed that he could keep a straight face. "Me and Alyth here for humiliating Ezio this morning so, he is humiliating us."

Fiora narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes, I heard what happened. Thanks to the two of you, the mission was almost ruined. So what sort of punishment did Ezio deem suitable for you?"

"He chained our hands together." Cyrus said.

Fiora burst out laughing, which only deepened my shame. The fact that Cyrus was making me squeeze his groin under the table was only adding to that shame.

"He let you get off easy! If I were him, I would've done something far worse. Beat you senseless, perhaps." Fiora said.

"Perhaps he thought that a beating wouldn't suffice. After all, they like to have rough sex. They probably already beat each other and bite each other." Sarika remarked.

Fiora shifted uncomfortably. She looked like she had just lost her appetite.

"I bet you feel like you finally found the one, eh Cyrus?" Sarika jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "She probably gives you a run for your money."

Cyrus laughed tensely. "She certainly does."

Sarika burst out laughing. By this point, I was absolutely mortified. I was so angry and embarrassed that I refused to eat my food. My appetite was thoroughly ruined.

I was relieved when dinner was over. I more or less dragged Cyrus up the stairs because I was just that desperate to get away from everyone else.

"Someone is in a hurry to get to the bedroom." Cyrus said.

"No, I want to get the hell away from everyone else! If I could, I would run away from you too." I snapped.

"It's too bad you can't," He laughed. "You're stuck with me."

I muttered under my breath as I went into my bedroom. Taking off my Assassin uniform and weapons was next to impossible. Getting comfortable in my own bed was even worse. I kept trying to face away from Cyrus and not touch him, but he kept moving closer to me. It was absolutely infuriating.

"Stop touching me!" I barked.

"Get over it." He said.

"Get on your side of the bed." I snapped.

"Your big ass is taking up all the room." He replied.

I turned over and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said, your big ass is taking up all the room." He said, grabbing my buttocks.

"Are you calling me fat?" I demanded.

"I'm calling that ass of yours fat, not you." He said.

I slapped his hand away and turned back over. I tried my best to go to sleep and pretend that he wasn't there. I was too tired to keep fighting with him. He wasn't even worth my time or energy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple weeks were pure hell. People constantly laughed at us and gave us a hard time. I couldn't even enjoy a decent meal without someone making fun of me and Cyrus for being chained together. Quite often, they were sex jokes. None of it ever seemed to bother Cyrus, but it absolutely humiliated me.

On top of the constant humiliation, everything we did was much more difficult than it used to be. Doing simple tasks like bathing, getting dressed, training and sleeping were a fucking nightmare. I was constantly on edge because people were relentlessly teasing us. I barely ate or slept because I was so upset.

One of the things that infuriated me was the fact that Cyrus was all over me at night. He took up so much room while he slept and he always had his arm or leg across me. If I tried to move him, it would only make things worse. Quite a few nights, I would fall into the floor and he would take over the whole bed.

What pissed me off the most was the fact that Cyrus seemed to enjoy being chained to me. At night, he slept soundly and during the day, he even looked happy. I didn't understand why he could be so damn happy while I was so miserable. Perhaps it was my misery that was making him happy?

XXXXXXXXXX

I when I woke up, my entire left arm was numb. I tried to move it, but I couldn't. Fear grasped me, causing my heart to start pounding. I quickly turned over, momentarily forgetting that Cyrus was right beside of me.

"Good morning to you too," He sighed happily.

When I looked down, I realized my left hand was inside his trousers.

"What the hell?" I hissed, trying to jerk my hand free.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

I curled my lip in disgust. "You pervert! It's one thing to force me to do that while I'm awake, but it's absolutely vile to make me do it while I'm asleep!"

"Hey, you were the one who reached over here last night." He said.

"Why didn't you stop me then?" I hissed.

"Why should I? It felt good." He replied.

I glared at him. I was so angry, I was speechless.

"You might as well finish," He nodded towards his erection. "It's not going to go down unless you do."

"Finish yourself off!" I spat.

"You want to watch?" He asked.

"NO!" I snapped.

"Apparently you do because you're still looking at it." He said.

"It's kind of hard not to look at it when it's hanging out!" I exclaimed.

"You might as well admit you like it." He laughed.

"I don't like you or your damn cock, you _idiota_. Every woman doesn't find you attractive!" I said, turning away.

"If you didn't find me irresistible, you wouldn't have let me make love to you. And you certainly wouldn't have told me you loved me." He said, caressing my arm.

I slapped his hand away. "That was ages ago! Get over it already!" I roared.

"You can't take it back, Alyth." He said.

"Yes I can! I take back everything I said to you!" I yelled.

"So you take back everything you ever said to me?" He asked.

I turned around and glared at him. "Yes!"

He put his cock back into his trousers and sat up.

"Alright Alyth," He said. "You might take back everything you said, but I will never take back anything I said, especially the things that came from my heart."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't even try to pull that shit with me. You are not Mr. Perfect." I spat.

"I never said I was." He replied.

"You try to act like you do no wrong! You do plenty of wrong you asshole!" I hissed.

"Look who's talking." He muttered.

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted. I clenched my fists, trying to prevent myself from throttling his neck.

"I just don't understand why you're so hostile to me all the time. Here I am, trying to make an effort to get along with you, yet you insist on showing your ass all the time. Why don't you treat Ezio that way? Or anyone else? No matter how many times Ezio yells at you, you never say anything cruel to him. You take out all your anger and frustration on me." He said.

"Because you give me every reason in the world to! You started antagonizing me from day one! Why the hell are you just now starting to wonder why I'm mean to you? You can't treat someone like shit and expect them to kiss your ass." I responded.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" He asked.

"Would you like me to tell you everything you have done wrong or are you just inquiring about what you did recently to piss me off?" I said.

"Since we don't have all day to sit here and talk, just tell me what I've done wrong recently." He said.

"During the time you were trying to romance me and make me feel like you loved me, you were doing the same damn thing to other women!" I hissed.

"And who are these alleged 'other women' you think I'm romancing?" He asked.

"Well…." I said.

He looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I growled angrily. "I know you are fucking around with Beatrix. And I'm sure you're fucking around with other women too!" I spat.

"The last time I had sex was with you," He replied. "Of course, you don't believe me. You never believe a word I say."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" He retorted.

"Because I have no reason to!" I said.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face towards him. "What am I going to have to do to make you love me again? What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg?"

I let out a long sigh. "Since when did you start caring about my feelings? Or even loved me for that matter?" I asked.

"I've always cared about your feelings," He murmured. "And I've always loved you."

My face started growing hot when I saw the look of affection in his eyes. It was hard to hate him when he was looking at me like that. I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to lose myself in the depths of his dark eyes again.

I tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let me. He had a firm grip on me.

"The least you can do is let me try to prove I'm worthy of your love." He said.

The love in his eyes was so intense that it was hard for me to meet his gaze. I really didn't want to give him another chance. I wanted to keep hating him and I wanted to keep him out of my heart. It was much easier to hate him than to love him. But for some reason, I found myself desiring him again.

_I can't let him back in my heart again. Perhaps he will give up eventually. He can't possibly keep trying to get inside me for the rest of his life. He will have to give up at some point. _I thought. _I just have to keep resisting him. I will let him think he's getting another chance, but I will never let him back into my heart. He's certainly not worthy of my love and he never will be. _I thought.

"Alright," I said. "I will give you another chance. But it is the last one you will ever get."

He kissed both of my hands. "I promise you won't regret your decision."

_I already do. _I thought. _I regret everything I've ever done with you._

The two of us went downstairs. We had missed breakfast, so we started training right away.

When we went downstairs, I saw Sabrina training with her friends. As usual, she wouldn't acknowledge my existence. She had been ignoring me for two weeks now and it absolutely tore me up inside. I still longed for her. I just couldn't understand why she suddenly decided she didn't want to have anything to do with me. I had thought she loved me back, but apparently I had been mistaken. How surprising.

"What do you want to do today?" Cyrus asked.

I cussed inwardly. His stupid voice has disturbed me from my thoughts.

I racked my mind, trying to think of something that wouldn't allow for too much close contact. I decided sword fighting would probably be my best bet. At least then I would have an excuse not to actually touch him. And he wouldn't be able to get too close to me.

_He fucks with me all the time, so why not fuck with him? _I thought. _I can play mind games just like him._

I took a step towards him. My face was mere inches from his. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that he wanted me to kiss him or touch him intimately. However, I had something else in mind.

I slowly leaned forwards. I had no intentions on kissing him, but I was going to let him think I was. While he was distracted, I slipped my hand into his robes and I unsheathed his sword. Just as he started to realize what I was doing, I had it at his throat.

"Well played," He laughed. "It seems you have been learning after all."

"It shouldn't have been that easy to catch you off guard." I said.

"And it shouldn't have been that easy to disarm you." He replied.

Before I had the chance to react, he grabbed my arm and twisted it. Pain jolted up my arm, causing me to drop his sword. He quickly spun me around and twisted my arm even harder. He engaged his hidden blade and held it against my throat. He was still incredibly nimble, despite the cumbersome manacles on our wrists.

I dared to breathe. If I made the wrong move, he could easily slit my throat. I'd either have to wait until he decided to release me, or I'd have to figure out a way to throw him off without killing myself.

"I could do whatever I wanted to you right now." He whispered in my ear.

"That's what you think." I said, trying to keep my composure.

For a moment, I was worried that he was going to try something with me right here in front of everyone. His body was so close to mine, I could feel his heart pounding. I could only imagine what was going through his sadistic mind right now.

"However, it would be too easy. I like a challenge." He responded. He disengaged his hidden blade and released my arm.

"You're about to wish you wouldn't have let me off so easy." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" He asked.

I kicked the back of his knee with my foot, causing him to lose his balance. After he started to fall, I remembered that I was chained to him. I yelped as I awkwardly landed on top of him. He looked delighted when he realized how close my breasts were to his face. It seemed he thought I did that on purpose, but I really hadn't.

The two of us wrestled back and forth, trying to keep each other down. He was much stronger than me, so it took all my strength just to be able to wrestle him. He seemed to be finding it amusing, but I certainly didn't. I was becoming incredibly frustrated.

He dug his knee painfully into my thigh and put tremendous pressure on my forearms. When I cussed, he started laughing.

"Now what were you saying about me wishing I hadn't let you off easy?" He laughed.

"You're cheating!" I hissed.

"How?" He asked.

"You're stronger and heavier than me. You're using that to your advantage!" I said.

"Your enemies aren't going to fight fair, so I'm not either." He responded.

I started writhing under his grasp again. The more I struggled, the more he tightened his grip on me. By now, I was sweating profusely and I was becoming fatigued.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" He asked.

"Never!" I said.

He watched me as I continued to squirm beneath him. He was smiling and staring deep into my eyes. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I hoped he wasn't planning on kissing me.

When he started to lean closer to me, I cried out in pain. The pressure on my forearms and thigh was unbearable now.

"I think she has learned her lesson now Cyrus," Ezio said. "Don't injure her."

Both Cyrus and I jumped when we heard Ezio's voice. We had gotten so caught up in our wrestling session that we didn't realize Ezio was watching us.

We quickly stood up and straightened our clothes. Cyrus positioned me in front of him. At first, I thought it was odd, but then I felt his erection against me, I realized why he was hiding behind me.

_Oh my God how gross. _I thought. _Of course he would get an erection from wrestling with me. What the hell doesn't arouse that perverted fool?_

"It seems the two of you are finally learning how to maneuver with those manacles. I must say, I expected it to take much longer. You two are always at each other's throats. It's nice to see you acting civilized for once." Ezio said.

I felt my face grow hot when I met Ezio's gaze. "_Grazie maestro_." I replied quietly.

Cyrus put his arm on my shoulder. If this was his attempt to assume a more casual posture so Ezio would stop staring at him funny, it failed horribly. Since our hands were still chained together, it caused me to have to put my entire arm in an awkward position. The look on Ezio's face made me want to die. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so uncomfortable.

"We have made a lot of progress, _mentore_." Cyrus said.

"I see," Ezio said. "I suppose I better let you get back to your training session."

I always hated to see Ezio go, but I was somewhat relieved this time. Any longer and I would have died of awkwardness.

"You can get out from behind me now." I growled.

"Er, no I can't." Cyrus said.

"Make it go down or I will!" I hissed.

"I'm trying!" Cyrus snapped.

"Don't make me stab it." I said.

When he finally got his erection to go down, we went upstairs to the mess hall. People looked at us and snickered like usual, but it bothered me more this afternoon. I was already agitated to begin with and their idiotic snickering was only making it worse.

We sat down with Cyrus's friends, just like every other day. I sighed as I stared at Sabrina. Just a couple weeks ago, I had been her best friend and I had been sitting with her and her friends. Now all I could do was stare at her from a distance.

_What the hell did I do? _I wondered. _I just can't figure it out. Is she embarrassed that she likes women? My public display of affection must have mortified her to the point where she didn't want to have anything to do with me…that must be it…unless her friends have been talking shit about me to her. Perhaps that is it. _

"What are you thinking about?" Cyrus asked.

I had been so lost in thought that when I heard his voice, it startled me. I jumped, causing my knees to hit the table painfully. I cussed angrily. Sarika and Eduardo burst out laughing.

"What?" I snapped.

He put his right hand on my thigh. I pushed his hand away but he put it right back where it was. After doing that several times, I just gave up. I couldn't fight with him right now. The last thing I needed was to blow up on him and get myself in more trouble.

Apparently he took it as a sign of consent, because he slipped his hand further down.

"Stop it," I whispered fiercely.

"Can you two stop being weird for a few minutes? Some of us are trying to eat." Fiora growled.

"I'm sorry Fiora," Cyrus said. "I don't know how to stop being 'weird'."

She rolled her eyes. "Be glad we're friends. Otherwise, I would have to slit your throat."

"I make your life more interesting." Cyrus laughed.

"Indeed." Fiora smiled.

"Better stop flirting you two. You might make Alyth fly into a rage. Then we all might have to be chained to her!" Sarika cawed.

Sarika and Eduardo burst out into another fit of laughter. Fiora twitched her lip in disgust.

"If she's that insecure then that's her problem." Fiora remarked.

_God can I just die already? _I thought. _Can this night get any worse?_

I was so angry, I didn't bother eating. I had no idea why I was so jealous of Fiora. Why the hell did I care if she had a relationship with Cyrus? It would be better for her to have a relationship with him anyways. Perhaps then he would finally leave me alone.

Cyrus ran his hand up and down the inside of my thigh. When I glanced at him, I saw him staring at me. I looked away quickly. I didn't want him to see me blushing. He would think I was enjoying what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just want to go to bed." I sighed.

"You ought to eat your food," He said. "You didn't eat this morning, so I know you have to be hungry."

"Who cares? I'll be okay if a miss a meal or two." I mumbled.

"Eat your food please." He said softly.

"Stop talking to me like you're my father please." I growled.

He kissed me on my cheek. My face grew even redder.

"Don't complain later that you're hungry." He murmured.

"I won't." I replied.

I was relieved when we finally left the mess hall and went upstairs. The highlight of my day was getting the hell away from everyone. By the end of the day, I was always aggravated and tired. Today was certainly no exception.

"Let's sleep in my bed tonight." Cyrus said when we reached the top of the staircase.

"Okay," I muttered. I wasn't in any mood to argue with him.

We went down the hallway and to his bedroom. When we reached his door, he pulled me inside and shut the door rather quickly.

Normally, I would've complained but I didn't bother tonight. I really didn't care to know why he was in such a hurry to get inside.

As usual, we struggled to take off our uniform and weapons. Cyrus watched me undress like he always did and once again, I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me completely naked. I always left on enough clothing to spare my dignity.

When we lied down in his bed, I let out a small sigh. It felt nice to lie down, even if it wasn't in my own bed.

"This does _not_ count as us sleeping together. Understood?" I growled as I got into bed with Cyrus.

"Well you are in my bed." He said.

"I don't _want_ to be in bed with you. I kind of don't have a choice right now. In case you haven't noticed, we're still chained together!" I snapped.

He was silent for a moment. I started to wonder if he had already fallen asleep, but then he started talking again.

"Why don't you sleep naked anymore?" He asked. "I know you used to sleep naked most nights."

I felt my face grow hot. I was glad that it was too dark for Cyrus to notice.

"How the hell do you know that?" I hissed.

"I watch you sleep at night." He said.

"You watch me sleep?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"I have quite often. When I can't sleep, I come watch you sleep." He replied.

I blinked. I didn't know whether to feel frightened or just plain uncomfortable.

"Er…how long have you been doing that?" I asked.

"Ever since you first came here," He replied. "I must say, I'm surprised you never saw me. There were quite a few nights you looked right at me. I was certain that you saw me, but then again, you would've flown into a rage if you actually had seen me."

"Umm yes, I would have! You were invading my privacy!" I exclaimed.

"Lighten up; I never did anything to you." He muttered.

"Well you could have!" I said.

"Yes, I certainly could have. But I enjoy watching the little things you do at night and I like watching you sleep. It's the only time you look peaceful." He responded.

My face reddened even more. "What do you mean, 'the little things I do at night'?"

"You know what I mean, my dear." He said, giving me a meaningful look.

I was starting to feel more uncomfortable by the moment.

_Is it possible that he really knows what I do some nights, or is he just trying to get a rise out of me again?_ I wondered. _Well…knowing him, he probably does know. He seems to watch me constantly, somehow avoiding my detection. Either he's an expert at hiding or I'm an idiot. _

I tried to hide my embarrassment. I didn't want him to think he was getting a rise out of me again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said tensely.

He laughed. If I could, I would've slapped him right then. However, I couldn't. Hitting him was what had gotten me in trouble in the first place.

"You like to pleasure yourself at night," He said. "I've seen you do it many times."

At that moment, I felt like I was about to die of embarrassment. All this time, I had thought that no one knew about my nightly activities except for me.

"You pervert! How dare you watch me?" I hissed.

He grabbed me by my waist with his free hand and pulled me close to him. I felt my pulse quicken.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. It's quite arousing to watch." He murmured.

"If I had known that you were there, I wouldn't have done it!" I exclaimed.

"And that's why I never made my presence known." He said.

"Well now that I know, I'm not going to do it anymore!" I snapped.

"No, no sweetheart I never asked you to stop. I love watching you masturbate. It turns me on so much," He took my right hand and put it on his groin. "Look, just talking about it makes me hard."

"Everything I do makes you hard!" I remarked.

"Yes it does." He said, making me squeeze his groin harder. He moaned.

_Oh my God, what a fucking pervert! _I thought. _Of course he'd do something like that! I bet I'm not the only girl he's done this to!_

"Do you watch all the other women like you do me, or is it just me that receives your special attentions?" I growled.

"It's only you. You're the only one worth so much of my time and energy," He started squeezing my hand, making me squeeze his groin. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can I please watch you masturbate? I'm so fucking horny for you right now."

His erection was arousing me, but I really didn't want to masturbate in front of him. It would be too awkward for me. On top of that, I was still furious at him. I didn't even want to be in bed with him right now. I was only here with him right now because I was chained to him. The last thing I wanted to do was sexually pleasure him.

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"What is the problem? I've seen you naked hundreds of times and I've had sex with you before." He said as he kissed my neck.

"It's awkward and embarrassing!" I said. It was taking all of my willpower not to give into him. I wanted to so badly, but if I did, I'd just be letting him use me again.

"You did it all the time before you knew I was watching. I have seen you naked so many times." He replied. I felt him getting even harder. As much as I hated to admit it, I was becoming incredibly aroused.

"That was before I knew you were watching!" I exclaimed.

"Would it make you feel better if I did it with you?" He asked.

My face grew even hotter. "You're just interested in fucking me. That's all."

"I want you, _all_ of you. I want you all to myself. It's so hard having you so close but not being able to touch you," He said. "I don't give a damn who wants you or me. I want you! Goddamn it Alyth, I _need_ you!"

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel the intensity of his passion in his lips. He was kissing me with such urgency that it frightened me. I found it hard to even keep up with him.

He hastily tried to take the rest of my clothes off. After struggling for a while, he successfully undressed himself and me. When he got undressed, I couldn't help but to look at his erection. It had been a while since I'd seen it. I tried to take a look at it without him noticing, but of course he saw me looking.

"You like it don't you?" He smirked.

I laughed tensely. "Yes,"

He sat up and positioned himself so he could watch me.

"Go ahead," He said, spreading my legs.

I nervously ran my hand down the length my body. I tried not to think about how Cyrus was watching me, but it was hard not to.

"Come on Alyth," He said softly. "Do this for me."

He closed my eyes and started to rub myself. It was incredibly awkward having an audience. Because I was so uncomfortable, it wasn't as satisfying as it usually was.

After several minutes, he spread my legs wider and pushed my fingers deep into me. I gasped.

"Harder," He urged.

I did as he said. Eventually, I was able to get past my anxiety and just enjoy myself. I even started moaning like I usually did. While I masturbated, he squeezed one of my breasts and masturbated as well. I didn't know why, but I found it extremely arousing.

_If sex is just sex to him, then sex will just be sex to me. _I thought. _I'll let him know how it feels to be used._

"Fuck me," I breathed.

He wasted no time getting on top of me. I moaned when he slipped himself into me. I had forgotten how great he felt.

"Good fucking God," He moaned. He was grasping me so tightly, it hurt.

He was thrusting into me so hard that I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming. I grabbed onto my blankets and lifted my waist up so he could penetrate deeper. I hated that I was enjoying this so much, but I couldn't help it. He was so good at everything. Everything he did drove me wild.

"Fuck Cyrus," I gasped. "You're so big."

"Am I bigger than the other men you have fucked?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

Cyrus was ramming into me so hard it was painful, but I liked it too. I already knew that I would regret letting him back inside me again, but for now, I just savored the moment. It probably was just meaningless sex to him, so that's all it would be to me too.

"Oh my God," I gasped as I felt my climax approaching.

"Scream for me," He said.

"Fuck Cyrus!" I screamed.

I arched my back and dug my nails into his back as I climaxed. When he saw that I was climaxing, he thrust into me even harder. Right after I finished, he did as well.

"That was fucking amazing." He panted. He lied beside of me and kissed me.

I stroked his side with my free hand. I felt him tense underneath my touch.

"Do you take back what you said about me not knowing what to do with a woman?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

"That's what I thought," He said. "If I didn't know how to pleasure a woman, I wouldn't be able to make you orgasm so hard."

Tonight, I let him snuggle up against me. I usually hated it but I liked it now for some reason. I even found it soothing when he was stroking my hair and caressing my body.

"I've been dying to make love to you Alyth," He murmured in my ear. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting you."

I was too sleepy to reply. I just closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Two

When I woke up, I found myself lying on Cyrus's chest. One of my legs was lying across his. He was running his fingers through my hair. The expression on his face was one of pure bliss. I'd never seen him look so happy. It was hard for me not to smile.

When he saw that I was awake, he kissed me. The love and adoration in his eyes was so intense, it was hard for me to hold his gaze.

"You know, you make a lot of noises when you sleep," Cyrus said. "Usually you start screaming or crying in your sleep, but you didn't last night. Did you finally have a good dream?"

I pulled away from him. "I don't remember." I said, looking down at the floor.

"You said my name in your sleep. You said you loved me and then you rolled over on me." He brushed my hair aside so he could see my face.

I pulled the blankets up over my naked body so I wouldn't feel so exposed. I was blushing pretty hard at the moment. The fact that Cyrus was staring at me intently was only making it worse.

"Now you can't possibly tell me that you don't care for me." He murmured.

I laughed a little, which made him smile even more.

"So I guess you're not going to fall for my lies anymore." I said.

"I never fell for your lies in the first place." He chuckled.

I sighed a little. "You spend too much time studying me." I said.

"You intrigue me. I've never met someone so captivating and beautiful." He said.

"As Sarika said last night, I give you a run for your money. That's why you like me." I muttered.

"That's one of the many reasons I love you." He said.

A shiver ran down my spine as he started kissing my neck. I felt my passion for him begin to consume me once again. I leaned back against him and sighed. It must have aroused him, because he started to bite me.

I felt him position himself so he could reach around and spread my legs. I waited for him to start fingering me, but he rubbed me instead. I spread my legs wider and starting moaning in hopes he would finger me, but he never did.

"Do you want this cock inside of you?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

For a moment, I thought he was going to give me what I wanted. He got out from behind me and slipped between my legs. He leaned forwards and brushed his lips against mine.

"You're going to have to wait until tonight." He said, biting my lower lip.

"Are you serious?" I groaned.

He kissed my neck a couple more times. "I want you to be good and ready for me."

"Can't you see that I'm ready for you now?" I asked.

He ran his free hand up and down the insides of my thighs. If he was trying to turn me on even more, it was working.

"Yesterday, you made me go around all day with an erection, so today you get to go around all day being wet as hell." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. Cyrus just laughed. He bit his lip as his eyes explored my naked body.

As a final, desperate attempt to get him to have sex with me, I started trying to seduce him. I hoped that he would become so overwhelmed with desire that he wouldn't be able to refuse me anymore.

"You're amazing in every possible way. Every time we fuck, I don't want to stop." I murmured.

"Mhmm that's right. You can't get enough of me and I can't get enough of you." He said.

I grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. "I love how you feel inside of me. You know just where my sweet spot is." I whispered in his ear.

"Damn right I do," He bit my neck. "I love making you orgasm."

"Take me please." I said.

I could tell that he was having a hard time resisting me. I was lying naked underneath him on his bed and I was practically begging him to have sex with me.

"I never thought I'd see this day," He sighed. "I finally have you right where I want you."

"You can do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours." I replied.

He looked like he was about to die of happiness.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rather than training downstairs with the others, we went outside. It was freezing and raining. The sky was dark from all the clouds and the rooftops were slick.

"Are you sure you want to be outside today?" I asked.

"It's been a couple weeks since we've been outside," He said. "Fresh air will do us both some good."

"I'd agree if it wasn't cold and rainy. I'm freezing my ass off." I grumbled.

"Quit complaining." He said.

He walked to the edge of the roof, dragging me with him. He peered down at the street.

"I swear to God if you make me jump, I'm going to stab you." I said, clinging on to his arm.

He took my hand in his. "You ought to know how to do this by now."

"I do, but…." I dug my nails into his forearm. He had his vambraces on, so it didn't affect him.

"Well get ready to jump then." He replied.

I screamed as he leapt off the roof. I plummeted down to the ground with him. I closed my eyes, refusing to watch the ground rushing up to meet me. I continued to scream, even when I felt my feet touch the ground. I was afraid if I opened my eyes, I'd see my body or Cyrus's body splattered across the street.

"Open your damn eyes." He said.

I warily opened my eyes. When I looked around, I saw that I was crouched on the pavement right beside Cyrus.

"You make no sense to me." He said.

"You don't make sense to me either." I responded.

"How is it that you can kill someone and not blink an eye, but you can't jump or swim without acting like you're dying?" He asked.  
"Let's do whatever it is you wanted to do." I growled.

He didn't reply. He just started walking down the street. He kept walking and walking, not really seeming to go anywhere. I was tempted to ask him where he was going, but eventually I realized where we were going. We were going to Colin's grave.

When we arrived at his gravesite, Cyrus knelt down beside of it, making me kneel with him. Cold, wet mud oozed around me. I grumbled angrily as it soaked into my clothing, freezing me to the bone.

I looked over at Cyrus. He was on his hands and knees with his head bowed. It was extremely peculiar posture for him. I'd never seen him like that before.

_What the hell is he doing? _I wondered.

"Are you praying?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply at first. Several moments passed before he answered me. His head snapped up and he glared at me.

"Why the hell would I be praying?" He growled.

"Well…I assumed you were Christian…you know…most people are." I stammered.

"What an idiotic assumption," He scoffed. "God doesn't even exist!"

I blinked. He wasn't the first person that I heard say something like that, but for some reason, it was odd hearing it from him.

"So…you don't believe…?" I asked.

"No! I do not believe in some magical deity that lives in the sky! Even if he were real, I'd say he does a piss poor job of ruling over this world, the world that he supposedly created! The Bible is the worst story I've ever read. You Christians pick and choose what rules you want to follow from it. Oh yes, you turn to your God when life gets too hard and you magically expect Him to cure everything for you. Pah! How the hell can one person watch over and guide millions of people simultaneously? I don't give a damn if he's a deity or not, one person isn't all knowing and all powerful. And they damn sure can't create themselves or an entire world." Cyrus remarked.

I stared at him, speechless with shock. It wasn't so much that he didn't believe in God, because I didn't either, but the fact that he was so open about it shocked the hell out of me. The only other person I'd openly talked to about religion was Ezio. He didn't bash Christianity or any other religion, but he made it clear he didn't believe in them.

"Well…I guess that makes you an atheist then." I said.

"And why is that a bad thing?" He demanded.

I winced. "I never said it was."

"That's the problem with you ignorant Christians," He said, eyes blazing with pure fury. "You think you're always right and everyone else is wrong. Sure, you can spread your ignorance all across the world, but no one else can openly practice their faith. Everyone has to be a Christian or they will be damned to Hell! Well it's too goddamn bad you can't damn me to a place that doesn't exist! I'm not afraid of your pathetic devil or his shitty lair!"

"I never said I was Christian, Cyrus. I used to be, but Ezio opened my eyes." I said quietly.

The fire died in his eyes and he let out a sigh.

"Oh how surprising! If I had been the one to tell you God didn't exist, you would've been at my throat. Yet you so readily accepted Ezio's beliefs? Un-fucking-believable." He spat.

I looked at him, not really sure what to say. I couldn't help but to feel that I had somehow invoked his wrath again, although I had no idea how.

"Cyrus," I said warily. "Please tell me what is bothering you. Perhaps I can help."

He shook his head. "You have no idea what I go through on a daily basis. All you ever think is about you and your own pain. Life is so easy for the rest of us, isn't it? No one but you suffers!" He snarled.

"Then help me understand your pain. Tell me what you have been through." I said.

I saw him dig his hands into the frigid mud. He turned his face away from me.

"I know you're suffering and I want to help you," I murmured. "I love you and I'm here for you."

I tentatively reached out and brushed his hair out of his face. When he looked at me, I saw that his eyes were full of intense sorrow and pain.

"You may think I'm just a psychotic, sex crazed fool, but I'm not. I know I'm not perfect and I've fucked up a lot. But I've been screwed over a lot too. I'm not fucking made of stone Alyth. I have feelings just like you do. I laugh, I cry, I bleed and I breathe just like you do." He said. His eyes were starting to glisten with tears. He blinked furiously to keep them from spilling over.

I tried to embrace him, but it ended up as an awkward, one-armed hug. He didn't seem to care. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"The things I've seen…the things I've done…the things I've felt…no one should've had to endure it." He whispered.

"Let it all out. I won't judge you." I said.

I felt his whole body tense. He made a strange groaning noise that sounded like a mixture of agony and anger.

"I miss Colin so goddamn much," He said. "Colin was the only person that ever cared about me. He was the only person who was ever there for me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm sorry Cyrus…I know it's my fault he's not here. The grief has been eating me alive ever since he died." I murmured.

"After spending months locked up in the fucking Castel, having to be mercilessly tortured by the very imbeciles you once worked for, the last thing I needed to hear was that Colin killed himself because of you," He screamed. "Colin loved you and did everything he could to protect you, and you never appreciated it! He killed himself because of you, yet here you are, invading my world and causing me to fall in love with you. Do I get to suffer the same fate as Colin?"

Cyrus grasped me by my collar and shoved me down into the mud. He raised his fist in preparation to punch me, but hesitated for a moment. He punched the ground beside my head instead, but it scared the shit out of me anyways.

"Do you have any goddamn idea what it was like to be imprisoned in the Castel," He wrapped his free hand around my throat and started to throttle me. "If you knew what Nikolai and I had to endure while we were there, you would've realized how fucking easy you had it! All you had to do was lie in Calais's room while he fucked you. You didn't get beat and tortured half to death! If you knew the things Nikolai, Colin and I suffered because of you, then you would appreciate everything you fucking had!"

I tried to remain as calm as possible while he strangled me. It was incredibly hard, but I didn't want to infuriate him even more. Everything he said was true and I knew it. If he wanted to kill me right now, I was going to let him.

He suddenly released me and started stroking my face.

"You make me feel things I've never felt before," He said. "I find myself thinking about you all the time and dreaming about you. When you're gone, I miss you. When you're here, I want to hold you. The intensity of my feelings frightens me. Normally I can just have sex with a woman and walk away. I never felt bad when I didn't talk to them or see them. I never wanted anything from them but sex. But you…sex isn't enough. No, I want more. I crave you all the time."

I cautiously reached up and caressed his cheek with my free hand. I stared deep into his eyes.

"I constantly fight the urge to love you but also to hurt you. I'm not a bad person…I'm just incredibly fucked up in the head." He sighed.

"You're not the only one who fights inner demons. I do as well." I replied.

"I know," He said, kissing my hand. "You and I have been through a lot in our lifetimes."

"Perhaps we can help each other out." I said.

Cyrus let out a strained laugh. "You don't want to know the things I've been through or the things that I've done."

"I want to understand you, Cyrus. I want to help you. So yes, I do what to know those things." I said.

"No." He shook his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"You won't want to have anything to do with me anymore." He muttered.

"I'm not one to judge," I said. "I'm always going to love you no matter what."

His lips twitched. "In order to understand my pain you have to feel it."

"Let me feel it then." I responded.

"You couldn't handle it." He said.

"Yes I could." I said.

"I refuse to turn you into me," He murmured. "I will not be responsible for turning you into a psychopath."

"There's nothing you could do to me that would cause me to get any worse than I already am." I insisted.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps on pavement. Cyrus must have heard it to, because his head snapped up. His dark eyes flickered around, scanning the area.

"We're not alone." He said.

The two of us quickly jumped to our feet. Seconds later, five men began to slip out from the shadows. They were all wielding vicious looking daggers. By the looks of them, I could tell they were Cento Occhi thieves.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One man said as he sauntered towards us. He had long, dark hair and beady eyes. He had a patch over his left eye. I imagined it was most likely because he had no left eye. "Two Assassins chained together?"

I engaged my hidden blade and I heard Cyrus engage both of his.

"I see you were able to pull your heads out of Cesare's ass long enough to grace us with your presence." Cyrus said.

"Such bold words for a nobody." The dark haired thief remarked.

The thieves laughed. They had us surrounded on all sides. I could tell they believed they were going to be able to kill us pretty easy and reward themselves by looting our dead bodies.

The thief took a step towards Cyrus. The next thing I knew, blood began to spray from his throat. His head flopped at an odd angle and his eyes were huge. He fell to his knees and then flopped over into the mud. Blood was still streaming profusely from his wound.

When the rest of the thieves realized what had happened, they attacked us.

Fighting was more difficult than usual. My mobility was limited because of the manacles. Several times, I forgot I had them on and I ruined both me and Cyrus's attacks. Thankfully, the two of us were more skilled than our assailants, otherwise, we would've already been dead.

"Work with me damn it!" Cyrus snapped.

I pressed my back against Cyrus's and did my best to fight with just my right arm. I plunged my hidden blade into the eye socket of one of the thieves as he tried to slit my throat. I kicked him into his companion, and the two fell to the ground.

When I turned to see where the other thieves were, I saw Cyrus shove his hidden blade into the throat of one of the thieves. He twisted his blade and jerked it out. Bright red blood sprayed into his face, but he didn't flinch at all. He turned and shot one of the thieves in the leg with his hidden gun. I heard the thief scream in agony. Blood streamed down from his knee. It looked as if his knee had been blown off.

_Oh no you don't. _I thought as I threw a throwing knife at a fleeing thief. It hit him right between the shoulders. He screamed as he collapsed onto the ground.

I yelped when I saw a throwing knife fly right by my face. I was terrified that it had hit Cyrus. When I looked at him, I saw that he had caught it in his hand. The thief that had thrown it saw it too and gasped in shock. He started backing away. Cyrus flung the knife back and it struck its owner right between the eyes. The thief was dead before he hit the ground.

_Fuck! _I thought. I'd never seen anyone do something like that in my whole life.

Cyrus then returned his attention to the remaining thief. He was on his knees, pleading for his life. Cyrus's eyes were blazing with a sadistic fury that horrified me.

What happened next was the one of the most gruesome things I'd ever seen. Cyrus kicked the thief in the head as hard as he could, breaking his neck. The thief's body crumpled onto the ground but Cyrus wasn't done. He stomped the thief's head over and over again. Cyrus stomped his head so many times and so forcefully that before long, it didn't even look like a human head anymore. Brains and blood were everywhere. Cyrus's boots were coated in it.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

Cyrus was coated in blood and gore, which only seemed to make him more menacing. He smirked when he saw the look on my face.

"Now do you believe me when I say I'm demented?" He said.

"As Assassins, aren't we supposed to be merciful? Shouldn't we only kill for self-defense, not for pleasure?" I asked.

"Indeed," He replied. "You know you enjoy killing as much as I do. Having someone's life in your hands…makes you feel powerful doesn't it?"

I took a step backwards. Right now, I was more frightened of Cyrus than I ever had been before.

"I don't feel sorry for those _ladri_. I did the world a favor by killing them." He said.

I tensed as he approached me. I felt my heart start pounding when he pushed me up against a tree. I held my breath as he stroked my cheek. He pressed his body close to mine and ran his hand down to my neck and to my breasts. He then started to kiss me.

I didn't like the taste of blood, but I did like the warmth and moistness of his lips. I sighed a little when he grasped me tightly and kissed me passionately.

"Most women would've been terrified, but not you…you always come back to me. You let me do anything I want to you but you also make me work for it. Most of all, you let me be myself," He licked the blood from my lips. "You're almost as fucked up as I am."

"I love you for who you are." I said quietly.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked.

I looked deep into his eyes. There were so many emotions swirling in the dark depths that I became mesmerized. I remembered why I was attracted to him in the first place.

I swallowed hard. "Because you love me…and you wouldn't…you wouldn't harm me." I stammered.

"Really? I've harmed you quite a few times. I did just a few minutes ago." He said.

"But you love me," I murmured. "And you have risked your life to save me."

He grasped me tighter. "Indeed. Do you have absolute faith in my love for you?" He inquired.

"Yes," I breathed.

He chuckled a bit. "We'll see about that."

He didn't say a word as we made our way back to the hideout. He his face was emotionless. It made me uneasy. I wasn't sure why.

On the way into the mess hall, I saw Sabrina. She halted midstride when she saw me. She tried to scoot by but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed her by her arm and pinned her against the wall. Her brown eyes flickered nervously from me to Cyrus and back to me.

"What do you want?" She hissed. "I told you to stay away from me!"

"Sabrina, please talk to me." I said.

"Go away Alyth!" She put her hands on my chest and shoved me, but I refused to budge. It infuriated her to no end.

"Do I mean so little to you that you can't even speak to me anymore? I thought we were friends." I asked.

"You're insane! I can't be around someone like you. I don't want to deal with your insanity. It's too much for me. I'm sorry Alyth. I thought I could help you but I really can't. I don't want you to love me because I don't deserve it. Save your love for someone who can handle it." She replied.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "I knew you never loved me and I guess I will learn to deal with that," I said, trying my best to keep my voice from cracking. "But can you please do me one favor. I swear I will never bother you again."

She hesitated. "What is it?" She asked.

"Help me keep Adaline safe. I never have enough time to visit her and I don't want her to be alone. She works at the Rosa in Fiore. I've told you about her before…we met in the Castel." I said.

"Yes, I remember," She murmured. "I suppose I can do that for you, as long as you never speak to me again."

I released her and watched her walk away. I burst into tears. I felt Cyrus wrap his arms around me. He didn't say anything. He just held me as I cried in his arms. He patiently waited for me to stop crying.

I let out a small sigh. "It seems you were right all along. She never loved me." I sniffled.

"Now you realize no one but me will ever love you. No one but me." He said, squeezing me tighter.

I blinked. I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Sabrina will never love you. Ezio will never love you. No one will ever love you like I do." He said.

I tried to pull away from him but he only squeezed me even tighter.

"I'm the only one who will ever love you because I'm the only one who will ever understand your pain." He whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Three

Two weeks had passed. Every day, I waited for him to start testing me, but he never did. The more time that passed, the more anxious I became. I knew he hadn't forgotten our conversation. It was only a matter of time before it would be brought back up. Just imagining what sort of plans he could come up with scared me to death.

Cyrus never showed a sign that he was plotting anything. He acted the same as he always did. I was too scared to ask him about it, because I was still secretly hoping he would forget. I wanted to prove to him that I loved him and had faith in him, but I didn't want to be put through a series of brutal tests.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up that morning with Cyrus beside me, as usual. During the past couple weeks he barely spoke to me and he hadn't tried anything with me. I was surprised. Normally he would be all over me and constantly trying to seduce me. I was beginning to think he had lost interest in me. Just thinking about that made me want to die.

After getting up and getting dressed, we went downstairs to the mess hall for breakfast. About halfway there, we ran into Ezio. I was surprised to see him.

"There you are," Ezio said. "Come with me. I wish to speak with you."

Anxiety gripped my heart as we followed Ezio to his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind us. He stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything. He just stared at the two of us.

"Do you feel like you have had enough?" Ezio asked.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. How did he expect us to answer a question like that?

"_Sί mentore_," Cyrus answered. "During this past month, I believe I have learned my lesson."

Ezio turned his gaze towards me. "And what about you, Alyth?"

"I have learned my lesson, _mentore_." I said.

Ezio's gaze flickered back and forth between me and Cyrus.

"I have been watching the two of you quite closely this past month. At first, I doubted my punishment would actually be effective. But then I started to see you working together. I saw you defeat the Cento Occhi thieves by working together," Ezio said. His lips twitched. "Perhaps this punishment was the best thing for you both."

I stared at Ezio as he unlocked our manacles and took them off. I rubbed my wrist where the manacles once were. It felt strange not to have that weight on me anymore. I felt free.

"Just because I take these off doesn't mean you should go back to the way you were before."

"You have nothing to worry about, _mentore._" Cyrus responded.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from Ezio. He must have felt my gaze still on him, because he turned and looked at me. A hot shiver ran up my spine. I still couldn't find the willpower to look away.

"You may leave now." Ezio said.

As soon as Ezio said that, Cyrus left. I started to leave, but Ezio blocked my way. My pulse quickened and my face grew hot when he put his hand on my shoulder. He didn't speak right away. He stared into my eyes for a several minutes.

"Do you feel safe with Cyrus?" He asked.

I blinked. His question had completely taken me by surprise.

"Yes," I said.

"I know I should've asked you that a year or so ago, but at the time, I didn't think about it. I was so focused on trying to help Cyrus, I completely forgot about your feelings. I hope that doesn't offend you." He murmured.

"I understand." I replied.

"Do you?" He inquired.

"Yes _mentore_," I said. "Why do you ask?"  
"I know Cyrus is mentally unstable and he clearly has a lot of issues. I can only imagine what he endured while he was imprisoned in the Castel. He was already messed up before he was captured…I fear that his imprisonment sent him over the edge." He said.

"And you thought that I was the only one who could help him?" I asked.

"Yes," He admitted. "I figured you two would be able to help each other out. I worried that if I didn't…put you together…you wouldn't have anything to do with each other."

"You're probably right. I doubt I would've even spoken to him at any given point." I said.

Ezio laughed a little. "It's not like me to meddle in people's lives, but Cyrus is an incredible asset to this Order. I knew he was special when I met him and I was right. Out of all the other Assassins I've ever met, he has been the most passionate about our cause. I did my best to guide him, but I could only do so much. It tears me up that I wasn't able to save Cyrus from the Castel sooner. It's absolutely amazing that he never revealed any Assassin secrets to the Templars, even though they tortured him ruthlessly."

"I think you have done a great job. I can't think of anyone who could do what you do every day. You're the best leader this Order could've ever asked for." I responded.

He smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," He said. His smile took my breath away.

A loud knock on the door startled me.

"Come in," Ezio said.

La Volpe entered the room. He looked slightly ruffled.

"I need to speak with you, Ezio. It's important." La Volpe said.

Ezio and La Volpe looked at me. I felt uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Er, I suppose I should leave." I said. I quickly slipped past the two Assassins and went out into the hallway.

Once I went out into the hallway, the door to Ezio's office closed behind me.

"How do things stand here in Rome now?" Ezio asked.

"Very good Ezio; With the French army in disarray, Cesare has lost important support. Your sister Claudia told me that the Spanish and the Holy Roman ambassadors have left hurriedly for home," La Volpe answered. "And my men have routed the Cento Occhi."

"There is still much to do, however. The Borgia family still lives." Ezio said.

"Indeed. Which brings me to another point: it's time we paid Rodrigo and Cesare a visit." La Volpe said.

"You want me to kill them?" Ezio asked.

"Now is the best time to strike. The French are gone, the Borgia towers have been felled, and the ambassadors left. Cesare's banker is dead, as well as quite a few of his bootlickers. He has been weakened considerably." La Volpe said.

"I will see what I can do," Ezio said. "While I am there, I will see if I can find the Apple. Without it, the Templars are powerless."

"Good idea." La Volpe murmured.

When I heard movement in Ezio's office, I took off down the hallway. I didn't want Ezio or La Volpe thinking that I was spying on them. I didn't want to invoke Ezio's wrath again, and I certainly didn't want to face La Volpe's. He scared me to death, even to this day.

I slipped into the mess hall. Seconds later, I saw Ezio and La Volpe pass by. Neither one seemed to notice me.

_If Ezio is going to the Castel, I must go with him. Now is my opportunity to kill Uberon._ I thought.

I slipped outside after La Volpe and Ezio. I saw La Volpe disappear into a dark alley. Ezio kept walking down the street.

_Odds are he will see me. He probably knows I'm following him right now. I just hope he doesn't fly into a rage if he sees me. _I thought.

I followed him from a distance as he made his way down the maze of streets and alleys of the Centro District. My heart was pounding.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the street. I slipped into a nearby alley and peered at him. He slowly turned and looked in my direction. I slipped further back into the shadows.

I heard the sound of his footsteps. They were so quiet, I could barely hear them. My heart was pounding so hard at this point, I felt like it was going to explode. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed myself against the wall, hoping that the shadows would conceal me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ezio standing at the end of the alley. He was staring right at me.

"You might as well come out. I know you have been following me." Ezio said.

I warily approached him. I was terrified that he was going to yell at me.

"I assume you know I'm headed to the Castel." He sighed.

"Yes _mentore_," I replied.

"You need to go back to Tiber Island Alyth." He said sternly.

"I need to kill Uberon." I said.

Ezio shook his head. "Now is not the time."

"Please _Messer_ Auditore," I responded. "I need closure."

Ezio let out a long sigh. He looked torn.

"I don't doubt that you are a skilled fighter. I've seen you fight myself. But the Borgia's personal soldiers are highly skilled. They have the Castel heavily guarded. There are many Papal guards there. What if something happens to you? I'd never be able to live with myself…especially if you were to die." He said. I saw his lips twitch.

"I can take care of myself, _mentore_. Let me prove it to you." I said.

Ezio hesitated. I saw several emotions flicker in his dark eyes.

"Alright," He sighed. "We have to go in separately."

"_Va bene_." I murmured.

Ezio turned and left. I watched him walk down the street and disappear around a corner. When he was out of sight, I let out a sigh.

_Even after all this time, I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see you. You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me, but for some reason, I just can't get over you. _I thought. _Is it such a bad thing that I have feelings for you and Cyrus both? I wanted you and I still do, but you put me with Cyrus…I know you had your reasons, but…_

I shook my head, trying to banish the thoughts from my mind. Now wasn't the time to get caught up in romance. I had to kill Uberon.

I headed to the Castel, plotting Uberon's death the whole way. It was nighttime by the time I reached the Castel. Hopefully, Uberon would be in bed by now. I could kill him quickly and easily if he was asleep.

When I reached the Castel Sant'Angelo, I scanned the imposing walls, looking for a way inside. If I could scale the walls, I could find Uberon's apartment. I knew exactly where it was.

I carefully climbed up the Castel's outer wall. When I reached the top, I spotted a guard. By the time he noticed me, I had already plunged my hidden blade into his chest. I tossed him down into the Tiber River below, and continued on to Uberon's apartment.

Along the way, I had to kill four more guards. I dispatched them with practiced ease.

_I don't know why Ezio was so worried. _I thought. _These men are fools. If they're this easy for me to kill, I can only imagine how effortlessly Ezio kills them._

I then climbed up the side of the Castel itself. I knew Uberon's apartment was located near the very top of the Castel, directly underneath the Borgia family's apartments. Uberon's apartment was right beside of Calais's. Well, where his apartment once was. I chuckled to myself. Killing Calais had been incredibly relieving and pleasurable. For years, I had dreamed about killing him. Once I finally got to, it was wonderful. I had enjoyed spilling his blood.

Just as I neared Uberon's apartment, I started to her voices from inside. I strained my ears to listen.

"I don't understand it," a woman said. She sounded irritated. "I ordered a fresh batch of cantarella only last night. Toffana was to have delievered it to me personally by noon. Did you see her? What's going on?"

"I'm terribly sorry, _Madonna_ Lucrezia, but I've just heard that the Pope intercepted the delivery. He took it all for himself." A man's voice replied. He sounded frightened.

"That old bastard. Where is he?" Lucrezia spat.

"In his rooms, _Madonna. _There's a meeting-" the man said.

"A meeting? With whom?" She demanded.

"With Cesare, _Madonna._" The man said hesitantly.

Lucrezia was silent for a moment.

"That's strange. My father didn't tell me Cesare was back here again." She murmured.

I heard footsteps, and then the sound of a door slamming. I heard the man muttering to himself, so I decided to keep going. I didn't have time to linger around. The longer I stayed in one spot, the more likely I was to get caught.

When I arrived at Uberon's window, I was surprised to see that it was half open. I silently slipped inside. I was right in Uberon's bedroom. I saw him in his bed, sound asleep.

I stood at the end of Uberon's bed and I glared at him for the longest time, recalling how much he had made me suffer all these years. He had been the one responsible for the deaths of my family. He had brought Calais in my life; another person who had also caused me tremendous suffering. Together, Uberon and Calais had utterly destroyed my life.

"You have come to kill me, haven't you?" Uberon asked. He was sitting up in his bed now, staring at me.

I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't expected him to be awake. Perhaps killing him while he was awake would be a more dignified death anyways. I didn't believe he deserved an honorable death, but I was an Assassin now. I had to kill with honor, not with greed and brutality like the Templars did.

"Yes." I said.

"Thank God," He sighed. "Ever since Calais died, I have been doing a lot of thinking. I began to question everything I did…everything Calais did. I honestly believe what I did was for the best, Alyth. I know that you don't agree. I also know that a lot of what Calais did was wrong. I thought that you would be happy being a Templar; to serve a higher purpose. I saw great potential in you. I knew you would do great things for the Order and help our cause. For the most part, I was right. Everything was going fine until Calais decided he was sick of listening to me…."

"The both of you destroyed my life. For that you shall pay. I killed Calais and you're next." I replied, unsheathing my dagger.

I saw his eyes flicker to my dagger. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"What I did had a purpose, Alyth. I made necessary sacrifices for the Templar Order. That's more than I can say about you. You're too afraid to do anything on your own. You're too afraid to take any initiative. You're just a mindless pawn! You have always lived in fear, even now you still do. The Assassins took you in because you're about as pathetic as they are," He said, trying to remain calm. "I was wrong to ever let you become a Templar. You were never loyal to the Order!"

I laughed, even though my blood was boiling with fury. I wasn't going to let him know how pissed off I was.

"And what exactly did you do that was so great, Uberon? You think killing my family made you noble? You think killing, stealing and lying to get what you want is sacrificing? You think that's loyalty, you stupid son of a bitch?"

"I did what I had to. The only way to have peace is for everyone to be united under the Templar banner. I did what I did because I wanted to help make this world a better place. Was it so wrong to hold that kind of hope?" Uberon murmured.

"I have not come for what you hoped to do. I've come for what you did." I said.

The fear and guilt in Uberon's eyes was plain and clear. For a moment, I felt sorry for him.

"Will there be any pain?" He asked.

"No," I said. "I shall make it quick."

"Thank you. Is it too late to apologize?" He said.

"Never." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I stabbed him in the chest, right in the heart. He died quickly and quietly. He slumped over in his bed. Blood was streaming out from the wound in his chest, staining his white sheets and nightgown.

I began to head out of the window, until I heard what sounded like screaming. It seemed to be coming from upstairs.

I heard the voices of Cesare, Lucrezia and Rodrigo.

"Cesare!" Lucrezia shrieked. "Be careful! He intends to poison you!"

There was a tense silence for several seconds.

"Poison me?" Cesare snarled.

"You wouldn't listen to reason!" Rodrigo stammered.

"Father, dear father. Do you not see? I control everything. All of it! If I want to live, despite your efforts, I shall live. And if there is anything I want, I take it," Cesare roared. "For example, if I want you to die, you die!"

I heard struggling and muffled screeches. Then silence.

_Good God._ I thought. _Did Cesare just kill his father? _

"You must seek help. The poison is in you too." Lucrezia's cry broke the eerie silence.

"Not," Cesare's voice sounded hoarse. "And do you think I am really such as fool as not to have taken a prophylactic antidote before coming here? I know what a devious old shit our father was and how he'd react if he thought for a moment the real power was slipping away in my direction. Now, he said he had the Piece of Eden."

"He…he was telling the truth." Lucrezia said.

I heard a loud banging noise and Lucrezia's shrill cries.

"Why was I not told?" Cesare demanded.

"You were away…he had it moved…he feared that the Assassins might…." Lucrezia whimpered.

Again, I heard more loud noises. Lucrezia cried out.

"You plotted with him!" Cesare screamed.

"No, no! I thought I had sent messengers to tell you-" Lucrezia cried.

"Liar!" Cesare yelled.

"I'm telling the truth! I really thought you knew, or at least had been informed, of what he had done." Lucrezia said.

I then heard Lucrezia start screaming hysterically. My heart was racing. What the hell was Cesare doing to her? It sounded like he was beating her.

"Cesare!" Lucrezia sobbed. She sounded like she was struggling to breathe. "Are you mad? I'm Lucrezia, your sister, your friend, your lover and your queen!"

"You're nothing but a bitch! Now tell me, where is it?" Cesare shouted.

"You…never loved me?" Lucrezia asked.

I heard something hit the wall. I imagined Cesare had thrown her against the wall.

"Where is the Apple?" He bellowed. "Tell me!"

The banging and screaming picked up once more. Apparently, Lucrezia had finally reached her breaking point, because she finally gave in.

"All right, all right!" Lucrezia said. Her voice sounded broken. In a low voice, she revealed the location of the Apple to Cesare. I cussed angrily. Knowing Ezio, he was nearby, listening in too. Perhaps he was able to hear Lucrezia better than I could.

"Smart decision, little sister." Cesare replied.

I heard the sound of footsteps, followed by the slamming of a door. Moments later, I heard a window shatter. A faint thud sounded just above my head.

_Ezio._ I thought, smiling to myself.

"You were there…the whole time?" Lucrezia asked.

"Yes." Ezio said.

"Good," Lucrezia sighed. "I know where that bastard is going."

"Tell me." Ezio said.

"With pleasure. He's headed to Saint Peter's…the pavilion in the courtyard." Lucrezia said.

"Thank you _Madonna_." Ezio responded.

"Ezio," Lucrezia said.

"Yes?" Ezio asked.  
"Be careful." She said.

At that moment, I sheathed my dagger and slipped out of Uberon's window. I picked my way down the side of the Castel, quickly but carefully. I wanted to arrive at Saint Peter's as soon as I could. I wanted to be available in case Ezio needed me. I doubted he would, but I was going to go just in case. Perhaps if I could help him, he would realize I was more skilled than he thought, and if I was lucky, he would let me become an Assassin.

The thought of it made me tingle all over.

When I reached the Passetto di Borgo, I saw Ezio already there. He was running so fast, I could barely see him. I followed him down the passageway. As he ran, I saw him throw a few guards aside. They screamed in alarm as they were thrown aside. When I came along behind Ezio, I threw my throwing knives at them. They all died with looks of surprise and fear on their faces.

Unfortunately, I had no time to collect my throwing knives. I continued to follow Ezio to the Vatican.

Once inside, I saw Ezio make his way out to the pavilion in the courtyard that Lucrezia had spoken of. I hid behind a pillar and watched Ezio as he approached a strange, sandstone sculpture of a pinecone that was at the center of the courtyard. I watched Ezio examine the odd structure. Did he think the Apple of Eden was inside it?

Apparently, he was right because after several minutes, he pulled out a shining orb from the pinecone. I gasped. Never in my life had I ever seen such an odd item. It was perfectly spherical, and it glowed like a sun. Despite the fact that I wasn't even holding it, I could feel its power from where I was.

"I'll take that." A cold, cruel voice said. I recognized it as Cesare's voice.

I peered out from my hiding place. Cesare was standing several feet away from Ezio. He had his personal guardsmen with him.

_Shit! _I thought. _Thank fucking God I came here too._

"Beat you to it," Ezio sneered.

"It won't do you any good, Ezio Auditore. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. But it ends here. Now. My sword will take your life!" Cesare hissed.

_Not if I can help it! _I thought.

I saw Cesare unsheathe his sword. It was a modern schiavona with a basket hilt. He took a step towards Ezio. I tensed, preparing myself to strike when need be.

I was surprised when Cesare suddenly turned grey and clasped his stomach. He dropped to his knees and his sword clattered to the ground. Evidently, Cesare hadn't taken a strong enough antidote. He was clearly feeling the effects of the poison his father had given him.

"Guards!" Cesare rasped.

There were ten guards, five of which were armed with muskets. My breath caught.

The men began to open fire on Ezio, but the Assassin leader dived into over behind a pillar. His eyes met mine. At first, he looked angry, but his anger quickly faded to relief.

When the gunfire ceased, Ezio nodded at me. I grabbed my crossbow and began to fire at the guards, while Ezio flung his throwing knives at them. The five gunmen were all dead within seconds.

The five remaining men were swordsmen. They looked shocked. They must not have anticipated on having to fight. They must have assumed that the gunmen would get the job done.

After recovering from their initial shock, they charged at us quickly. They were wielding heavy falchions. Ezio engaged his hidden blades and leapt to his feet. He met the men head on.

The Borgia men were so much clumsier than Ezio. I was spellbound by how lithe Ezio was. He avoided their blows with ease. He stabbed the first two men in the throats. The remaining three men backed away. Their eyes glittered with fear.

The three Borgia men must have decided their best bet was to attack Ezio all at once, because they all charged at him at the same time. I aimed my crossbow at the nearest guard and shot him right between the eyes. During this time, Ezio skidded to his knees and slashed the legs of the remaining two men who were charging at him. The two men howled in agony and collapsed to the ground. Blood sprayed profusely onto the floor, making it slick.

The whole time, Cesare had been watching in quiet disbelief. He had fled before Ezio finished taking down the last of his men. I had no idea where Cesare went, and I wasn't about to give chase by myself. I stayed put.

Once Ezio stood up and pulled the Apple out of his pocket. He turned towards me.

"Let's go." He ordered.

I sprang to my feet and followed Ezio out of the Vatican. He used a different route than the one he had used to enter. We made our way through the high, painted halls and chambers of the offices of the Vatican, towards the Sistine Chapel. We then ran down a southward-leading corridor, passing monks and priests. Papal guards remained rigidly at their posts. The Apple must have had a powerful effect on them, because they looked like they were frozen in place.

When we finally exited the Vatican, I breathed a sigh of a relief. Ezio quickly hid the Apple and we blended into the crowd.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Four

On our way back to Tiber Island, we began to hear the death knell of the bells. I imagined it was for Pope Alexander VI, not Uberon.

"Were you able to assassinate your target?" Ezio asked as we walked down the street.

"_Sί maestro_." I replied.

Just as we reached the hideout, he stopped in front of the entrance and looked at me. He didn't start talking right away. He stood there, staring at me. I became uncomfortable rather quickly. The intensity of his gaze was unsettling.

"I was truly amazed by the level of skill you demonstrated today. It seems Cyrus has taught you well." He said.

I blushed. "_Grazie mentore_," I murmured.

He smiled, which made me blush harder.

"Perhaps soon, you will get to become a full-fledged Assassin," He said. "It's up to your mentor, however."

My heart felt like it had skipped a beat. At that moment, I could've died of happiness. My little plan had worked!

"I shall speak to Cyrus about it. I suggest you get some rest while you can. As you can imagine, these next few weeks are going to be critical." He said.

Ezio then turned and went inside. I lingered outside for a few more minutes, trying to decide what I should do.

_It's been a while since I've seen Adaline. Perhaps I ought to pay her a visit. _I thought. _I might not get another chance for a while._

I turned away from the hideout and headed for the Rosa in Fiore. I was exhausted, but my desire to see Adaline outweighed my fatigue. I wouldn't be able to rest until I saw her.

Upon arrival at the brothel, I noticed that it was quieter than usual. Of course, it was dawn, so I couldn't imagine many customers frequenting the place at this hour. The Rosa in Fiore probably got most of its customers after noon.

I slipped inside and began to look for Adaline. A few courtesans were milling about, but they didn't pay any attention to me.

When I neared the room that Adaline usually stayed in, I started to hear voices. It sounded like female voices. It sounded like Adaline and Sabrina.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. After the third time, I let myself in.

As soon as I opened the door, I wish I wouldn't have. I slapped my hand over my mouth, feeling absolutely shocked. Adaline and Sabrina were lying naked in the bed, having sex!

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

The two of them broke apart and covered themselves up quickly. They both looked embarrassed.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "I told you to help me watch her, not fuck her!"

"It's not what you think-" Sabrina said.

"But it was what I think. You're such a backstabbing bitch, Sabrina. You tell me you don't love me and then you turn around and fuck my friend? And you have the goddamn nerve to call Cyrus a whore?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Alyth. I know I should've been honest with you…but you have to understand…I love her. I really do." Sabrina replied.

"Oh what the fuck do you know about love, you cheap slut? You know, I was incredibly upset when you broke my heart, but now…I'm fucking glad we never lasted. Please, carry on fucking the only friend that I have left! It's not like I have any goddamn feelings. After all, I'm just an insane, demented bitch!"

"Alyth, please don't be upset. We can all be friends." Adaline said quietly.

"Go to hell! Both of you!" I spat.

I left the Rosa in Fiore as quickly as I had arrived. I went back to Tiber Island and went straight to my bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I then threw myself onto my bed and bawled.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time I woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise. I felt absolutely horrible. My eyes were bloodshot and my head ached. It had been a while since I'd cried that hard.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I decided to go take a bath. I usually felt better after a bath.

_I slept for an entire day and night? _I thought. I glanced around my room. _I'm surprised Cyrus isn't in here. Perhaps he has already begun having sex with other women again. He's probably already bored of me. That's why he took off as soon as Ezio released us._

After taking a bath, I went up to the rooftop rather than going downstairs to the mess hall. I had no appetite at all. I went up to the roof and stood on the edge. The cold morning air swirled around me, chilling me.

_I just don't understand. When the hell did they get together? Or had they been together for a while now, I just didn't know about it? _I wondered. _Well, it would only make sense. I bet Sabrina had already been visiting Adaline way before I ever asked her to help me watch her. Perhaps that's why she kept telling me to go away and to never speak to her? She didn't want to have to feel guilty while she fucked Adaline!_

I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms. As far as I was concerned, both of them were backstabbing whores and neither of them deserved my companionship. They could have each other! I didn't give a damn.

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to think of something else. Moping around about losing both Adaline and Sabrina wasn't going to do a bit of good. I could cry all I wanted, but it would never fix things. It would never mend my broken heart.

I started thinking about what happened in the Vatican with Ezio. I felt my excitement return. The possibility of me becoming a true Assassin was much more important than sobbing over the loss of two friends. I'd rather be an Assassin than have friends.

My thoughts then shifted to Uberon. When I thought about him and what had happened, I felt a mixture of happiness and guilt.

_After all these years, I finally killed both Uberon and Calais. I ought to be happy, yet for some reason, I feel guilty. Why is that? Both of them have caused me nothing but grief and agony. Because of them, my family, Nikolai and my son were slaughtered right before my eyes. Why the fuck would I ever feel sorry for either of them? _I thought. _If they could have, they would have killed me with no mercy. Hah, their ignorance led to their destruction. They should've killed me when I was a little girl, but they decided to force me into their army instead. How stupid of them. I bet they never would've guessed in a million years that I would kill them! _

I broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. I was completely free from the Greenfelds at last. No more could they torment me or ruin my life!

I crouched down and peered down at the streets. People were slowly milling about, carrying on their usual activities. Fewer people than usual walked about the streets. I assumed it was because it was too cold outside to stroll around.

Fear gripped my heart when I started to think about how high up I was right now. Despite my terror, I remained where I was.

_Fear. According to Uberon, I have always lived in fear. One minute he said that he believed I had great potential and the next he said I was a mindless pawn. _I thought. _Why the hell does he think I have lived in fear all the years? What the fuck have I been afraid of? And why the hell did he say I was too afraid to take any initiative? So I suppose he thinks that I let my masters do my thinking for me? He thinks I'm too afraid to do anything for myself and think for myself…_

The more I thought about what Uberon had said, the more I began to think he was right.

_Perhaps I am just pathetic and terrified…perhaps I have been living in the shadows of the Assassins and Templars all these years. When I was a Templar, I let Nikolai and Colin think for me. And now that I'm an Assassin, I've been letting Ezio and Cyrus think for me…_I thought. _I became a Templar because I was afraid I would die if I didn't. I joined the Assassin Order because I was afraid the Templars would kill me. While I was a Templar, I readily accepted their tenets without a doubt. And now that I'm with the Assassins, I've completely turned my back on the Templar ideals and embraced the Assassin ones. I suppose I really am just a mindless pawn._

While I was lost in my contemplations, I had lost track of time. I didn't even think about it until I started to feel the presence of someone behind me. I didn't bother turning around and seeing who it was. I already knew it was Cyrus.

"I heard what you did." Cyrus said.

I didn't reply. I continued to peer down at the street below.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Silence hung over us for a few minutes.

"Ezio asked me if I thought you were ready to become an Assassin." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"I said no." He replied.

I stood up and faced him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded. "I've been your apprentice for over a year! What the hell else do I possibly have to learn?"

"There's still a lot you need to learn, Alyth. There's more to being an Assassin than killing people and getting revenge." He said.

"I know that." I growled.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"You're going to have to prove it to me." He responded.

I let out a frustrated growl. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out. You're an intelligent woman." He said.

I crossed my arms and sighed. I turned away from him and stared out across the rooftops. The sun was slowly slipping beneath the horizon, casting a dull red glow on everything. I felt Cyrus's gaze on me.

I let my shoulder slump and I sighed heavily.

"Perhaps you are right." I conceded.

He didn't reply. He continued to stare at me.

"When I paid Uberon a little visit, I realized something about myself…something that I never really noticed before." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

I explained everything that had happened during my interaction with Uberon. I even told him about how Uberon's window had been open and how he had been awake when I came in. Cyrus quietly listened to everything I said.

"I thought about what he said and I believe he's right. I've lived my life in fear. Every day since my family died…." I concluded. "I joined the Templars because I was afraid. I joined the Assassin Order because I was afraid the Templars would kill me. Even now, I'm still afraid."

I turned and faced Cyrus. His dark eyes were soft.

"Do you live in fear?" I asked quietly.

"No." He responded.

I felt my lips begin to quiver. "Of course not,"

"I have nothing left to fear Alyth." He murmured.

"Can you help me to live without fear then?" I said. "I'm sick of living in terror. I want to know what it's like to not be afraid."

Cyrus looked at me for a long moment. His expression was unreadable.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He shook his head. "Alyth, in order for you to become fearless, you will have to suffer...suffer more than you have in your entire life."

"I believe I can handle it." I said.

"I don't think you can." He replied.

I groaned. Of course he was going to deny my request. He always went out of his way to piss me off and fight me. Why had I thought he would help me?

I looked deep into his eyes. Obviously, I was going to have to take a different approach.

"Please Cyrus," I said softly. "Please do this for me. I won't ask anything else from you."

He took my hands in his. "If I do this for you, you're going to have to promise me that you will stay strong and that you won't break. Promise me that you will still love me after it's over."

"I promise." I murmured.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Don't make me regret my decision." He whispered.

"I won't." I responded.

He continued to embrace me until I began to feel restive. Pushing him away never did any good. He would just tighten his grip on me. I decided it was best to wait for him to release me on his own.

"Tonight, you ought to let me help you relax," He said. "And get your mind off things for a while at least."

I looked up at him. I was pretty sure I knew what was thinking, but I decided to ask anyways.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously. "You already know." He slipped his hands down to my buttocks and squeezed them.

I felt my pulse quicken. It was odd to me that he would want me all of a sudden, when he hadn't wanted much to do with me in the past couple weeks. I knew I shouldn't give in so easily, but my desire for him was too strong. I'd missed his touch a lot.

The two of us went to my bedroom. He didn't start ripping my clothes off right away, which surprised me. He sat down on my bed beside me and started kissing me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him.

For the longest time, we stared into each other's eyes. I quickly became lost in the dark depths of his eyes.

Cyrus started caressing my cheek with his fingertips and then ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

_How is it that I fell in love with this dangerous and insane man? _I thought. _I wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone else, especially not someone like him. _

I felt Cyrus brush my hair aside and begin to kiss and suck on my neck. I arched my back and moaned in pleasure, trying to arouse him. It must have worked, because he started biting me.

"I love you so much." Cyrus breathed.

He began to undress me. When I tried to undress him, he pushed my hand away. He kept pushing my hand away each time I tried to take his clothes off.

_That's odd_. I thought. _I wonder why he never lets me undress him._

Once he finished me and himself, he resuming kissing me. I tried to make him lean back onto my bed, but he wouldn't let me. After a few tries, I gave up and started kissing and biting his neck. He gasped and started pulling my hair. He began to moan and grasp me tighter.

While I kissed and bit his neck, I slowly started to lean him back against my pillows. He was so caught up in his passion that he wasn't paying attention. I could feel his pulse accelerating. Feeling his heart beating beneath my lips aroused me for some reason.

I slowly worked my way down his body. He seemed to be fine while I kissed his chest and stomach, but once I reached his waist, his whole body went rigid and his eyes snapped open. He pushed me away rather quickly.

"Stop it," He gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Men are supposed to pleasure women, not the other way around." He said.

I blinked. "That makes no sense. I thought you of all people would enjoy being pleasured."

"No Alyth, I don't enjoy being pleasured by someone else!" He snapped.

I flinched. When Cyrus saw my expression, he sighed.

"As a man, it's my job to make you happy and to please you." He said.

"Why can't I do those things for you?" I asked.

"Because you're a woman," He replied.

"So? Women usually don't wield swords and fight in wars, but I do those things." I said.

"I've never let any woman do anything to me," He said quietly. "I've always been in control. That's how it's supposed to be."

"Do you think letting someone else pleasure you is a sign of weakness?" I inquired.

"It is! No one is allowed to dominate me!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him closely. After several seconds, I found myself examining his beautiful body. I looked at all his scars. A lot of them looked like they had been pretty deep and painful. I ran my fingertip across the scar where his gunshot wound once was. He flinched.

"I'm not trying to dominate you," I said. "I just want to make you happy."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love you," I responded.

He didn't reply. He stared at me with a guarded expression.

"Let me make you happy." I pleaded.

He still didn't reply.

"If you don't like it, just tell me and I will stop." I said.

He bit his lip. He hesitated for a long moment.

"Alright," He sighed.

I resumed kissing his body. When I reached his groin, I put it in my mouth and I placed my hands on his thighs. He gasped and grabbed my hair. I could feel his body tense beneath my hands.

"Relax." I said.

As I sucked his cock, I watched his expression. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip pretty hard. I could even hear him moaning. Just when, I thought he was finally relaxing and enjoying himself, he suddenly sat up. His eyes were wild with alarm.

"Stop Alyth!" He gasped, pushing me away.

I stared at him, not really sure how to react.

"Why did you make me stop?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He looked away from me.

I sat down beside of him. He didn't move.

"Cyrus?" I said.

He still wouldn't look at me or answer me.

"Cyrus," I took his hands in mine. "I'm sorry if I upset you…I just thought you would like it…"

"It's not you, it's me." He said. His voice was tense.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

He finally turned towards me, eyes were glistening with tears. I felt sympathy tug at my heart. I placed one hand on the side of his face.

"What has got you so upset?" I asked.

"When I was young…my father…" He whispered.

"Yes?" I leaned closer to him.

He swallowed hard. "My father made me do things to him…things like _that_," He said. "He would rape me all the time and beat me…and make me do vile things…."

Upon hearing that, I felt absolutely shocked. What shocked me even more was when Cyrus suddenly burst into tears. I held him close while he buried his face in my shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I murmured, rubbing his back.

Once he got his sobbing under control, he began to speak again.

"One day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I cut his cock off and stabbed him to death." He said.

_Holy shit!_ I thought.

"Colin helped me bury his body," He went on. "If it wasn't for Colin, I never would've mustered the courage to stand up against that _bastardo_."

"What about your mother? Where was she during all of this?" I asked.

"She left my father a few months after I was born. She ran off to join the Assassin Order." He replied. The venom in his tone was so intense, it frightened me.

I held him closer to me and I stroked his hair. Now that I knew all of this, I felt absolutely horrible for everything I had done to him. He had already been through so much, and I had only made his life more difficult. No wonder why he hated me for the longest time. I was surprised that he still didn't hate me.

"I…I don't know what to say…I feel terrible for everything I've said and done to you…." I said.

"You didn't know." He murmured.

"I didn't bother to find out." I replied.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"But it is! All this time, I could've been helping you out, but I was only making your life more difficult! I-" I exclaimed.

He took my face in his hands and silenced me with a kiss.

"What's done is done. You and I both have been through a lot. But we survived. We overcame things that most people wouldn't have been able to," He said. "The fact that we're still alive proves that we're strong."

"I'm always going to feel bad for everything I've done to you." I sighed.

"What's done is done. You can't change what happened," He repeated. "All we can do is move forwards and try to make a better future for ourselves. You can't move forwards if you're looking backwards Alyth."

"But how can I forgive myself for the things I have done? How can I forgive those that have wronged me?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, you have to figure that out for yourself. I can only help you but so much." He replied.

"I'm afraid, Cyrus." I said.

"Of what?" He asked.  
"I'm afraid to face my feelings…to face my fears." I said.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I plan to help you with that soon."

I leaned against him and let out a small sigh. "I can never thank you enough for everything that you have done for me." I responded.

"I hope you still feel that way when it's all said and done." He murmured.

"Have faith in me," I said. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

I heard him chuckle a little. "No Alyth, you're certainly not."

Cyrus and I didn't bother to put our clothes back on. We laid together underneath my blankets. I curled up beside of him and laid my head on his chest. I felt him run his hand up and down my back.

I stared deep into his eyes as he rubbed my back. His eyes were full of love.

"Have you told anyone else what you just told me?" I inquired.

"No." He said.

"Not even Beatrix?" I asked.

"Not even her," He replied. "I've never let anyone so close to me."

"But all the women you have had sex with…you mean to tell me none of them have touched you?" I said.

"No." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They didn't deserve to!" He snapped.

I flinched away from him. It must have made him feel bad, because he pulled me close to him again.

"I'm not used to being so open…I've never actually told anyone anything about me. The only person I've ever told things to was Colin." He murmured.

Guilt washed over me once more. Because of me, Cyrus had lost his cousin and his best friend.

"I ruined your life, yet it's me you're spilling your heart to?" I said.

"Love is bizarre, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Yes…yes, it certainly is." I agreed.

Cyrus and I lied together in my bed for the rest of the night. He didn't try anything with me, which disappointed me. I really wanted to make love to him tonight.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. When I woke up, Cyrus was gone. His side of the bed was cold, so he must have been gone for a while.

_What the hell? _I thought. _How can he just up and leave like that?_

I sat up and glanced around the room. His clothes were gone too, which didn't surprise me. I couldn't imagine him leaving naked.

"Cyrus?" I said, glancing around the room. I squinted my eyes, trying to see if I could find him in the gloom. He was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and laid back down. It was still dark outside, so I figured I should try to get some rest. I could only imagine what tomorrow would bring.

I tried my best to go back to sleep, but for some reason, I couldn't. I kept thinking about Cyrus. I wanted to know where the hell he had gone and why he had left in the first place.

_Oh God, what if he went to Beatrix? _I thought. _What if he's having sex with her right now?_

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to get comfortable. I wanted to go find him, but I was afraid that I'd find him lying with some other woman. I didn't want to have to see that. I couldn't bear it. The thought alone made me want to go insane.

After a couple more hours of tossing and turning, I began to feel the presence of someone else in my room. When I opened my eyes, I saw Cyrus at the end of my bed. He was just standing there, staring at me. My heart felt like it had jumped out of my chest when I saw him there.

"Good God you scared the piss out of me." I said as I sat up.

For the longest time, he didn't move or say anything. He just stood there, staring at me. The longer the silence dragged on, the more uncomfortable I became.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said.

I blinked. It would be dawn soon and it was snowing outside. Why the hell would he want to go somewhere at this hour?

"I said come with me!" He yelled.

I quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed. Cyrus's face was emotionless. For the first time in a while, I was frightened of him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My whole body was trembling with terror.

He didn't answer me. He grabbed me by my arm and shoved me towards the door. I felt him point his hidden blade into my back.

"Move," He said.

I let Cyrus take me downstairs and out to the streets. The whole time we walked, he had his hidden blade against my back. I was terrified that he was going to take me somewhere and kill me.

_Perhaps he has finally gotten tired of me. _I thought. _He wants to be freed from the misery I cause him…I suppose I can't blame him. If I were him, I would've already killed me._

Cyrus took me into a narrow dark alley. He forced me to my knees and tied my hands behind my back.

"Wait here." He commanded.

I watched as he walked out of the alley. I was shivering in the snow, desperately wishing to be back in my bed at Tiber Island.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered. _There's something not right here…_

I waited until the cold became unbearable to me. I engaged my hidden blade and tried my best to hack off the ropes that Cyrus had tied on my wrist. He had told me to stay here and wait for him, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. I had no idea why I even stayed for the amount of time I did. Most of all, I had no idea why I had even let him take me out here in the first place.

Right when I cut through the ropes, I saw two men appear at the end of the alley. I immediately recognized their Borgia uniforms.

I tensed as they approached. I could see their swords gleaming in the moonlight. I wasn't able to see their faces because they were completely covered in armor, but I knew they were enemies. I could sense that they were bloodthirsty and they planned to make me their victim.

"Stay back, you _bastardi_." I hissed.

Neither of them said anything. They silently positioned themselves on either side of me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

Without a warning, they attacked me at the same time. I barely managed to avoid the sword that flew at my face and the one that tried to pierce my side. I grabbed the arm of the first man and hit him square in the face with my elbow. The second man tried to attack me again, but I parried his blow and aimed my hidden blade at his stomach. He kicked me in the knee and tried to stab me in the throat, but I punched him in the groin as hard as I could. He howled in agony and fell to his knees.

Just as I turned around, I saw the first man coming at me. He had his sword raised, eyes blazing in fury. I rolled out of the way just before his sword impaled me.

_Where the fuck is Cyrus? _I thought.

I leapt to my feet and glared at the two men. The first one lunged at me, aiming for my abdomen. I jumped aside to avoid the sharp blade. When I jumped, I crashed into the second man. He snaked his arms underneath mine and tried to wrestle me to the ground.

"_Figlio di una cagna_!" I yelled.

I fought against him furiously. I bit, kicked, punched and scratched. When I finally broke free from his clutches, his companion kicked me hard in the ribs. I cried out in pain as I was sent flying against the wall. I could taste blood in my mouth.

I glared at them as I struggled to my feet. My whole body was numb from the cold and I was becoming fatigued. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

The first man pointed his sword to my throat while the second one tore my hood off.

"Give up, _puttana_." The first man said.

"Never!" I spat.

The second man hit me hard with the pommel of his sword. I fell to the ground, knocked out cold.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Five

When I woke up, I found myself in a cell of sorts. There were scones on the walls to provide light in the dim dungeon. I could see more cells on the other side of the room. In the doorway to the dungeon, I saw three men dressed in Borgia livery outside. They had their backs turned to me.

I crawled towards the bars and peered closer at the men. I could hear their voices, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When one of them turned and looked at me, I cowered in the shadows.

The man said something to his companions and then came up to my cell door. Now that he was close, I could see him better. He appeared to be Spanish. He had piercing brown eyes and untidy brown hair. His face was hideously scarred.

"_Buon giorno _little _puttana,_" The Spaniard said. When he smiled, I could see his stained, crooked teeth.

"_Andare all'inferno_!" I hissed.

"Feisty woman," He chuckled. "I can already tell we're going to have fun."

I opened my mouth to prepare for another insult until I saw the man's companions come up beside of him. Both of his companions were equally hideous. I never remembered Borgia men being so hideous. Were they so desperate for men now that they were taking anyone?

The man with long blonde hair opened my cell door. He looked English. He took a step inside my cell. I pressed myself further back into the shadows.

"Do you know why you are here?" The Englishman asked.

"You're stupid asses kidnapped me, that's why I'm fucking here!" I barked.

"You've been formally charged with numerous counts of murder, including those of Cardinal Uberon Greenfeld and his son Calais. On top of that, you've been charged with counts of destroying government property, conspiracy to commit terrorism, treason, and sedition. You're punishment is to be hanged. You have one chance and only one chance to save your life. You must tell us the whereabouts of Ezio Auditore. If your information leads to his capture, you will be released from this facility immediately. Do you understand what I'm telling you? You can return to your life, Miss Marelli. All you have to do is cooperate." The Englishman said.

I spit on his shoe. "_Vaffanculo!_"

"Of course we're going to have to do things the hard way," He sighed. "Ramon, Orlando, take her out of her cell."

The Englishman stepped aside while his companions entered my cell. When they reached for me, I kicked and spat at them. Both of them laughed in sadistic glee.

"This one is going to be fun to break, Adrian!" Ramon, the Spaniard, exclaimed.

The Spaniard lunged for my legs. I kicked him in the face as hard as I could. He cussed angrily as blood began to stream from his nose.

"Who knew Italian whores were so wild!" Ramon laughed as he wiped the blood from his face.

Again, the two men lunged at me. This time one grabbed my legs while the other grabbed my arms. I writhed violently.

"Let me go you _bastardi_!" I screamed.

"I told you all you had to do was cooperate with us." Adrian, the Englishman, said from outside.

Ramon and Orlando dragged me up the stairs and threw me down in the middle of a room. For a moment, I glanced around. Numerous torture devices filled the room. I could smell rotted flesh and blood. A chill ran down my spine.

"Are you ready to talk?" Adrian asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Alright. We will have to force it out of you then." He said. He unsheathed a nasty looking dagger.

Ramon and Orlando yanked me to my feet and kept my arms restrained while their companion began his work. Before he got started, he ran his hand through my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my throat. I glared at him with all the hatred I could muster.

"It's a shame I'm going to have to mar your beautiful body." He said, kissing my exposed throat a couple times.

When I tried to kick him, he stabbed me in the thigh. I howled in agony. I could already feel hot blood oozing down my leg. Orlando and Ramon laughed.

"My, my. This is going to be a lovely experience for us all," Adrian said. "Take off her clothes."

Orlando and Ramon stripped my clothes off. I fought them as they did. All it did was earn me a punch to the mouth from their leader. I tasted blood in my mouth. I spit it in Adrian's face.

"Defiant. I like that." Adrian said.

He ran his blade down my body, often pressing down hard enough to cut me. Little rivers of blood ran down my body. My cuts stung fiercely, but I wasn't going to let these men have the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"Put her on the table." Adrian ordered.

Orlando and Ramon did as Adrian commanded. They flung me down on a table nearby. I struggled to hold down my queasiness as I felt semi-dried blood and gore against my backside. The two men proceeded to strap my arms and legs down.

Adrian lowered his face so that it was mere inches from mine.

"The Assassins will never be able to find you here. You might as well give up." He said.

"I'll never give in to you, you _pezzo di merda_!" I snarled.

He grinned. "I like a challenge."

He dug his finger into my thigh where he had stabbed me earlier. I bit my lip, trying my best not to scream. My eyes started watering as he twisted his finger around.

"What a brave girl," He said. "It's a shame the Assassins have lost you. It seems you were an asset to their cause. Tell me, did Ezio himself ever fuck you?"

I felt Adrian run his hands up and down my thigh. I started writhing violently when he slipped his fingers inside of me.

"Tight and wet. Just like I thought," Adrian sighed. He then looked up at his men. "Let's have some fun with her, shall we men?"

His comrades' eyes gleamed. They took turns raping me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think about other things, such as Cyrus and Ezio. When I thought about Cyrus, I began to think about how he had left me tied up in the middle of a dark alley.

_Why did you leave me behind? I thought you loved me…_I thought. _You let these men capture me. Because of you, they're getting to defile me and torment me. Do I mean so little to you that you would just leave me to die?_

When the men were done raping me, they threw me back into my cell. They threw a small tunic at me to wear. It barely covered anything. My breasts were barely covered and it only covered half of my buttocks.

"I might have to come back soon for that sweet ass," Adrian said. "I never knew Italian pussy was that hot."

I curled my lip and spat insults at him. He laughed at me and left.

When all three men left, I curled up in a corner and wept quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I heard the door of my cell open up. It was Adrian.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then the torture will commence." He replied.

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out of my cell. He took me to the same room that he had tortured me in yesterday. Orlando and Ramon were standing in the room, waiting.

"Tie her down." Adrian said.

Orlando and Ramon grasped me and quickly tied me to the table. This time, they didn't tie me down on top of the table. They faced me towards the table and tied my wrists down with the tethers that had restrained my legs the day before.

"I like this," Adrian said, grabbing my buttocks.

I saw Orlando approach me with a red-hot branding iron.

"If you fucking burn me, I will kill you!" I screamed.

The three men laughed loudly.

"You're hardly in any position to kill anyone, sweetheart. You're defenseless." Ramon said.

Orlando came up behind me and pressed the branding iron against my buttocks. He left it there for a minute. It took all of my willpower not to scream.

"You have such a lovely ass. Why in the world are you letting us ruin it?" Adrian asked.

"I'd rather have a burnt ass than to tell you _cani_ where Ezio is!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I highly doubt Ezio knows of these sacrifices you are making, or even cares for that matter. What is one Assassin to him? He has plenty of you at his disposal. Why do you think you matter to him?" Ramon said, bringing his face close to mine.

"_Chiudi la bocca_! You know nothing about him!" I snarled.

When I said that, Orlando pressed the branding iron against my buttocks again. It caught me off guard, so I yelped. The Borgia men laughed at me.

"What's wrong _puttana_? Did it hurt that time?" Adrian laughed.

I kicked backwards, hoping to strike one of the men. I felt satisfied when my foot struck something soft. I heard a sharp cry of pain.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Orlando said. He hit me across my back with the branding iron several times. I cried out in agony.

When Adrian got back up, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and slammed my face against the table. I hissed when pain jolted up my nose. My eyes watered and blood began to ooze from my nose.

Adrian released my hair and ran his hands down to my buttocks, and then started to squeeze it. After several minutes, he spread my butt cheeks and rammed his cock inside of me. When I started screaming, the men laughed at me once more.

Adrian gasped as he thrust in and out of me. The more I fought against him, the harder and deeper he pushed into me.

"Take it _cagna_." He said.

I bit my hand, trying my best not to scream. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I could feel blood trickling down my legs. After a while, I could taste blood in my mouth.

When Adrian was finished, I hoped that it was over, but Orlando and Ramon had to have their turns as well. About halfway through Ramon's turn, I passed out from the pain.

Days passed. After a while, I began to lose track of time. I was constantly in pain. I cried myself to sleep every night. I was so upset that I barely ate or drank the meager portions I was given by my captors.

Each day, I endured brutal torture. They beat me, raped me, cut me, stabbed me, burned me…they did everything they could possibly do to me. In addition to physically humiliating me, they emotionally and mentally humiliated me. Sometimes I thought about giving in, but I'd always think of Cyrus and Ezio, and it gave me the strength to keep going. I had to get through this for them and the rest of the Assassin Order. I couldn't give in to these men. I couldn't give them any secrets. All the Roman Assassins were counting on me to stay strong, so that's what I had to do. I was just going to have to get through the pain or die.

XXXXXXXXXX

The men fetched me out of my cell and dragged me to their little torture room. I glared at the men as they tied me down to the table. I wanted to remember their faces so that when the time came, I could get my revenge.

I saw Orlando and Ramon carrying jugs of water. I saw that Adrian had a strip of cloth in his hands.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Adrian asked.

"No." I said.

"Alright then," He said.

Adrian covered my mouth and my nose with the cloth and Orlando began to pour water on my face. I was fine until I ran out of air. I tried my best not to inhale any water, but I couldn't help it. My lungs were screaming for air. When I started inhaling water, I started coughing and gagging.

Just when I thought I was going to die, they stopped.

"Stop being so goddamn stubborn. You're not proving anything to anyone!" Adrian snapped.

"Fuck you." I wheezed.

Adrian punched me in the mouth a couple times. I spit blood and a tooth in his face.

"Defiant until the end," Adrian said, running his dagger up and down the insides of my thighs. "Your sacrifice means nothing to Ezio, so why bother? If you tell us what we need to know, you will be allowed to live."

"I don't care!" I spat.

His response was to cut my legs several times. He then stabbed my thigh as hard as he could. I screamed in agony.

"This is going to go on as long as you let it, Alyth." Adrian replied.

"You will never break me!" I snarled.

Adrian smirked. "We'll see about that."

He sank his dagger into my shoulder. I spat a scream of cusses and insults at him. All it earned me was his hands around my throat. He throttled me until I almost passed out. While I tried to recover, he started the water torture again. They continued this cycle over and over. After a few hours, I could tell they were getting frustrated.

"I suppose we're going to have to try something else tomorrow," Adrian said to his men. "You might as well toss her back in the cell for now."

Orlando and Ramon untied me and threw me back into my cell. I was too weak to do any fighting. I lied on the dank, hard floor. My body was shuddering from the intense agony I was in.

_Why haven't they came for me yet? _I wondered. _Do they even notice I'm gone? Surely Cyrus at least has been missing me? _

I felt tears start to trickle down my cheeks. I had no idea how long I had been in this hell hole, but I knew it had been a while. To me, it felt like an eternity. I was beginning to think that no one was going to come for me. Perhaps they had decided it was best to let me die. After all, what did one Assassin mean? An Assassin apprentice at that. I meant nothing to anyone. Not even Cyrus.

Once again, I cried myself to sleep. I didn't bother to eat the pathetic scraps the men gave me. I barely drank the stagnant water they gave me. I tried to eat and drink as little of it as possible. Knowing them, they had poisoned it or something.

The next day, the men took me to a different room. When I saw the brutal torture devices in the room, my heart started pounding wildly. I thrashed and writhed, trying to break free from my captors.

"Afraid yet?" Adrian asked.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted.

"I'd love to fuck you," Adrian said, grabbing one of my breasts. "However, that will have to wait. I still need answers from you, Alyth."

"You're not getting anything from me!" I hissed.

"So be it." He said.

I watched him as he went over to a table that had various torture devices on it. I saw him pick up a vicious looking whip. Orlando and Ramon stripped me naked and tied me to a pillar in the center of the room.

"Still not ready to talk?" Adrian asked.

"No." I said firmly.

"Very well." He replied.

He began to whip me. It took all of my willpower not to scream as he struck me with the whip, again and again. Orlando and Ramon watched on silently. Neither seemed to be affected by what was going on before their eyes.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Hot blood was streaming down my backside. After a while, I began to feel myself slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I struggled to say awake and to stand up. Eventually, my legs gave out and I slipped into the darkness.

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Ramon cut me from the pillar. With the help of Orlando, he hauled me to my cell. My body was slick with blood and I was in such intense pain that the slightest touch made me want to pass out. These men didn't care, however. They dug their fingers in my wounds and slapped me a few times with their bare hands. In my mind, I was screaming in agony, but nothing came out of my mouth. My eyes were already starting to droop again.

The men tossed me into my cell and slammed the door behind me. I heard them lock it and leave. I remained in the floor. I was too weak to move.

_It doesn't matter if I die here. I will never tell these assholes anything. I will never be responsible for Ezio's arrest. If it wasn't for him and Cyrus, I doubt I'd be alive right now. I sure as hell wouldn't be an Assassin either. _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed before the men came back for me. I figured it was three days anyways. Out of the tiny window near my cell, I saw the sun rise three times, so I assumed that's how many days had passed.

Orlando and Ramon came for me and took me back to the torture room, just like every other day. I noticed there was another man this time. He was wearing the livery of a Papal guard. His armor covered him head to toe, so I couldn't tell who it was. I automatically assumed he was another enemy sent to torture me for answers.

As soon as I was taken into the room, Orlando and Ramon tied me up. I stared at the Papal guard for the longest time. He stared back at me with dark eyes. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I knew him. His presence felt familiar. Perhaps I had met him before while I was imprisoned by Calais in the Castel.

The Papal guard never said anything or did anything. He simply watched his companions torture me. For some reason, it deeply disturbed me to have him watch me in silence.

The next several days went pretty much the same. At first, the Papal guard didn't come by very often. But as time went by, he visited more frequently. Each time he was here, he would just stare at me. He never said a word or did anything. When he was here, Adrian and his companions only physically tortured me. They didn't rape or molest me, and they kept their insults to a minimum. When the Papal guard wasn't there, they treated me just like they had been before the Papal guard ever showed up.

XXXXXXXXXX

After another day of being beat senseless, I was tossed back into my cell and locked inside for the night, as usual. As I lied there on the dank stone floor, I began to notice that I didn't feel anything. My body ached terribly, but I felt nothing emotionally.

I sat in a corner and stared out of my cell. While I sat there, I began to think of everything I had been enduring for these past few weeks and I thought of the events that led up to my capture.

_It's odd that I'm the only one here. Shouldn't there be other prisoners? _I thought. _Why is it that no one has come for me yet? Surely someone has noticed that I'm missing. It's been weeks since I've been here. Have they really forgotten about me?_ I thought.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt the last wisp of my hope die. I felt nothing anymore. I'd spent the past few weeks hating my captors and struggling against them, but now, it seemed pointless. My life seemed pointless. If I had to sacrifice myself to ensure that the rest of the Assassins survived, so be it. I'd rather die than let the Borgia know anything about the Assassins. Most of all, I'd rather die than let them capture Ezio. If they were torturing me this badly, I could only imagine what they'd do to him. Ezio was too good of a person to have to suffer this way. I refused to be responsible for making him endure such brutality.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the Papal guard standing at my cell door. Normally, I'd be terrified if I randomly saw someone appear, but I felt nothing. I just stared back at him wordlessly.

He stood there for a long moment, starting intently at me. I wasn't able to read the emotions in his eyes.

Just as quickly as he appeared, he left. I stared at the doorway he disappeared through.

_How bizarre. Who the fuck is he and what does he want? Is he waiting to execute me or is he waiting for me to break? Perhaps he wants to hear my confessions for himself. _I wondered. _Well he's never going to get it. He'll never get that satisfaction. None of those Borgia bastards will!_

In the morning, the men came for me. I felt nothing as they dragged me off to the torture chamber. I felt nothing as they threw me at the Papal guard's feet.

"It's time." The Papal guard said.

I lifted my chin and looked at him. I gazed at him emotionlessly.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Look all we want is one little piece of information, just give us something, anything." Adrian said.

"Thank you, but I'd rather die." I said.

I watched as the Papal guard unsheathed his sword. I closed my eyes and prepared for them to take me to my death. Just a few weeks ago, I would've been terrified if I was about to die, but I wasn't now. Death was a welcomed relief. I didn't care about an Afterlife. I was just looking forwards to the pain being over.

I waited and waited, but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw the Papal guard still standing before me. Blood was spattered all over his lavish uniform. I slowly turned around looked around me. Adrian, Orlando and Ramon were all lying dead on the ground. They had been decapitated.

"You are free to go, Miss Marelli." The Papal guard said.

I didn't move. I stayed where I was.

"Leave this place." The Papal guard snapped.

"Why are you letting me go?" I asked.

"You have no fear any more. You're completely free." The Papal guard responded.

I slowly stood up and began walking towards the stairs. Before I began to walk up the stairs, I looked back at the Papal guard. He was gone.

_What the fuck is going on? _I thought as I walked up the stairs. _This is some bizarre bullshit. _

When I go to the top of the stairs, I opened the door and walked outside. The sunlight was so harsh that it made me squint my eyes. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light. I had been in the gloom for so long that my eyes were no longer accustomed to the light.

I looked around me. In the distance, I could see the _Colosseo. _I started walking forwards. I knew I needed to get back to Tiber Island as soon as possible.

As I walked, I stumbled a few times. Walking was excruciating. My body was still covered in painful wounds and burns. The fact that I was walking at all surprised me.

When I reached the _Colosseo_, I flopped into the grass. I lied there, trying to overcome the tremendous agony I was in. I was in so much pain, I could barely think straight.

_Why couldn't I just have died? _I thought. _I was ready…I wanted to die. I still do. Why the hell am I still alive?_

I continued to lie in the grass, even when the sun began to set. My body became wracked with shivers after a while, but I still didn't get up. I couldn't. I was too weak.

_Perhaps I shall die right here…_I thought.

I felt my eyelids become heavy. I could barely hear the sound of horse's hooves nearby. I heard a pause, and then I began to hear faint footsteps. I started to feel the presence of someone.

"Alyth?" Ezio said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked alarmed.

"Good God, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm dying." I rasped.

He knelt down beside of me and brushed my hair from my face.

"Not if I can help it." He murmured.

I felt Ezio slip his arms underneath me and lift me off the ground. I stared at his face. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't. There was no strength in my limbs.

As he carried me, I continued to stare at him. I stared at him until my eyes became too heavy and I drifted into unconsciousness.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

~This chapter contains quotes from my favorite movie, V for Vendetta

Chapter Forty-Six

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I was expecting to see was the dungeon that I had been imprisoned in for weeks, but I didn't. I found myself lying in a bed in the infirmary at Tiber Island. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain raced up my back, causing me to cry out. I flopped back down into my bed.

I kept hearing someone calling my name. When I reopened my eyes, I saw Cyrus sitting on the side of my bed. His dark eyes were soft.

"You're finally awake," He said. "I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up."

I didn't say anything. I stared at him, trying to collect my thoughts.

"Say something." He said, grabbing my hands and pressing his lips against them.

I jerked away. Distress flashed in his eyes.

"You abandoned me." I said.

"I told you to wait for me, but when I came back you were gone." He replied.

"I was captured." I growled.

"By whom?" He asked.

"Borgia men." I said sharply.

I could see guilt and sadness in Cyrus's eyes, but I ignored it.

"Leave." I hissed.

"Alyth," He said.

"Leave!" I snapped.

He quietly stood up and walked away. When he reached the door, he looked back at me, but I didn't bother to meet his gaze. I saw him hang his head and walk out of the infirmary.

I lied there alone for hours before anyone else approached me. I saw Beatrix pass by a few times but she never looked at me. I was glad. I wasn't in the mood for her pathetic bullshit.

One of the doctors cleaned and treated my wounds, and then applied fresh bandages. Once he was done, he moved on to another patient. He didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him.

For the next week, I just lied in bed and didn't speak to anyone. The doctors only would come by to clean and dress my wounds, but that was it. Cyrus tried to visit me a couple times, but I didn't even acknowledge his existence.

On the seventh day, Ezio came to visit me. If I could've felt anything, I would've been happy to see him.

"How do you feel?" Ezio asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"You were missing for two months," He said. "I was starting to think that we were never going to find you…and then I found you half dead at the _Colosseo_…what happened to you?"

"I was captured by Borgia men." I replied.

Ezio's lips twitched at the corners. "They tortured you, didn't they?"

"Yes." I said.

He let out a long sigh. The pain in his eyes was pretty clear.

"I'm sorry Alyth," He murmured. "I was afraid that's what had happened to you."

I stared at him for a long moment. It seemed that he was genuinely upset. I wanted to feel bad too, but I just couldn't. There was nothing left for me to feel.

"They let me go." I said.

"What?" He blinked. He looked perplexed.

"A Papal guard…he came in there and released me…he told me that I had no fear anymore and that I was completely free." I said.

I watched him closely as several emotions flickered in the Assassin leader's eyes. His brows were furrowed, as if he were lost in thought.

Suddenly, his eyes became distant. He slowly stood up.

"I'll visit you again as soon as possible," He said. "I have some business to attend to right now."

I didn't reply. I watched him leave. For a moment, I thought I felt a glimmer of emotion, but I wasn't sure. It seemed like an eternity since I'd actually felt any real emotions.

I lied back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let out a little sigh.

_Is it wrong for me to act so hostile towards Cyrus? _I wondered. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. _He was the one who let those men capture me. It was all his fault. He was the one who tied me up and left me to die in the middle of a dark alley! Perhaps it was him who made those Borgia men come after me in the first place. It had to have been him. He set all this up! He hired those bastards to torture me for two months!_

Intense rage began to consume me, making my blood boil. I felt my heart start racing. Everything that had happened to me…it all made sense now.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I took me several attempts to stand up. Once I finally was able to get to my feet, I started walking towards the door. About halfway there, one of the doctors approached me.

"Get back in bed, Miss Marelli." The doctor said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed.

"You're not well enough to leave yet." The doctor replied.

"I don't give a damn!" I spat.

I shoved him aside and left the infirmary. I slowly but surely made my way upstairs and to Cyrus's bedroom. When I got there, I started banging on his door. He didn't answer, of course. It pissed me off even more when I realized he wasn't even in there.

"Goddamn bastard! Don't fucking hide from me!" I snarled as I walked down the hallway.

By the time I made it to my end of the hallway, I was too weak to keep going. I had to crawl into my bedroom and into my bed. I laid there, sides heaving and body trembling from the anger and agony.

I lied in my bed, gritting my teeth and groaning from the pain. Every breath I took was absolutely agonizing.

_Son of a bitch! You did this to me! _I thought. _I will fucking kill you if it's the last thing I do!_

I felt the urge to cry, but the tears never came. The only thing I felt was the searing pain that had grasped my entire body.

_His ass is mine! _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three more days passed before I was able to move again. I was visited by doctors, but that was it. I had spent the past couple days plotting Cyrus's death. I was going to make him pay for what he did to me.

That night, I tried my best to go to sleep, but I was incredibly restless. I kept feeling as if someone was in the room with me. I tossed and turned for a couple hours but sleep never came. I eventually gave up and sat up in my bed.

As soon as I sat up, I saw Cyrus at the end of my bed. He was staring right at me.

"You," I said. "It was you."

Cyrus didn't answer right away.

"Yeah," He replied after a long moment.

I glared at him with all the hatred I could muster. Even though I had already figured it was him that was behind all of it, I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. Cyrus had been responsible for my suffering! The beatings, the rapes, the tortures…all of it.

"You did this to me? You beat me? You tortured me? You raped me! Why?" I asked, rising to my feet. "Why the hell did you allow all of it to happen to me?"

"You said you wanted to live without fear. I wish there'd been an easier way, but there wasn't." He said.

"Oh my God," I breathed. I could feel my hysteria building, threatening to consume me.

"I know you may never forgive me...but nor will you understand how hard it was for me to do what I did. Every day I saw in myself everything you see in me now. Every day I wanted to end it, but each time you refused to give in, I knew I couldn't." He murmured.

"You're sick! You're evil!" I screamed.

"You could've ended it Alyth. You could've given in. But you didn't. Why?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I shoved him away. "Leave me alone! I_ hate_ you!" I snarled.

"That's it! See, at first I thought it was hate too. Hate was all I knew, it built my world, it imprisoned me, taught me how to eat, how to drink, how to breathe. I thought I'd die with all my hate in my veins. But then something happened. It happened to me, just as it happened to you." He said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" I yelled.

"I only did what you asked me to do Alyth." He responded. I could see the grief in his eyes.

"No!" I shook my head violently.

"What was true in that cell is just as true now. What you felt in there has nothing to do with me." He said.

"I can't feel anything anymore!" I cried. My chest and my throat were beginning to tighten.

"Don't run from it, Alyth. You've been running all your life." He said softly.

By this point, my hysteria had consumed me. I fell to my knees and started to hyperventilate. Cyrus kneeled down beside of me.

"Listen to me, Alyth. This may be the most important moment of your life. Commit to it." He said.

I didn't reply. I was still hyperventilating.

"They took your family from you. They took Nikolai and your son from you." He went on.

I groaned, feeling a fresh wave of agony wash over me.

"They put you in a cell and took everything they could take except your life. And you believed that was all there was, didn't you? The only thing you had left was your life, but it wasn't, was it?" He asked.

"Oh please…please stop…." I sobbed.

"You found something else. In that cell you found something that mattered more to you than life. They threatened to kill you unless you gave them what they wanted but you told them you'd rather die. You faced your death, Alyth. You were calm. You were still." He said.

I didn't answer him. I was still struggling to get myself under control.

"Try to feel now what you felt then," He murmured.

"I felt…I felt…." I said.

He leaned closer to me. "Yes?"

"FUCK YOU!" I roared. I shoved him as hard as I could.

His eyes were wild with terror but he remained still. He didn't even move when I jumped on top of him and began strangling him.

"You ruined my life! I never fucking should've trusted you! GO TO HELL!" I shouted.

Cyrus didn't fight me at all. He just lied there, letting me strangle him. When I realized what I was doing, I released him and backed away. Tears were streaming down my eyes.

I stared at him, chest heaving. When I realized he wasn't moving, I began to panic.

"Cyrus," I said. I kneeled down beside of him. "Cyrus?"

After what felt like an eternity, he started wheezing and he sat up. He leaned against my bed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry…." I whispered. I was crying so hard, I could barely see.

When Cyrus recovered, he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't kiss him back right away. It took a moment for me to comprehend my emotions. Once I finally got a hold of myself, I grasped Cyrus's shoulders and kissed him back. As our kisses became more passionate, we began to rip each other's clothes off.

I pushed myself onto him, making him lie down on the floor. I then placed my legs on either side of his waist and I shoved his cock inside of me. He gasped and moaned as I fucked him. I felt him squeeze and slap my buttocks.

I bit my lip and watched Cyrus's expression. His moans and his facial expressions turned me on even more.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Fuck yes," He gasped.

As I sped up, his moaning grew louder. He was grasping my buttocks so hard that it hurt, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in the moment.

"Fuck me harder." He urged.

I did as he asked. I drove his cock into me again and again, feeling my ardor increase with each thrust. It had been weeks since I felt passion this intense.

Suddenly, Cyrus picked me up and pinned me down on my bed. I spread my legs wider and let him enter me. I grasped his forearms and moaned. I positioned myself so he could penetrate deeper.

"Goddamn Cyrus," I moaned.

When I felt my orgasm begin to approach, I tightened my grip on him and I started moaning louder. In response, he started thrusting harder.

As I climaxed, I screamed and grasped Cyrus as hard as I could. He bit his lip and thrusted even harder. I rolled my eyes and arched my back. My climax was so intense, I felt like it was consuming my entire body and mind.

Several moments later, Cyrus finished. He then lied down beside of me held me in his arms. Both of us were sweaty and breathless.

"I love you so much." He said between kisses.

"I love you more." I replied.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"Do you understand why I did what I did?" He suddenly asked.

I sat up and looked at him. I was starting to feel my anger return.

"Yes." I said tensely.

He sat up and took my hands in his.

"I never wanted to hurt you Alyth," He replied. "I did what I had to do. I hired those men to torture you so that you would understand my pain. You asked me to help you become fearless and I did."

I turned away from him. I hugged myself and started rocking back and forth.

"You can hate me the rest of your life or you can learn from me. It's your call." He said.

I remained silent for a few minutes, rocking back and forth. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to collect myself.

I faced Cyrus again. He was looking at me with a guarded expression.

"You said that in that cell I found something that mattered more to me than life...and you asked me what that was." I said.

Cyrus remained silent. He was looking at me intently.

"What I realized was that I'd rather die than give in to the Borgia…even though it wasn't actually them, I thought it was…I told myself that the survival of the Assassin Order and the lives of everyone here was much more important than my life. Most of all, I realized that I would rather die than let the Borgia get their hands on you or Ezio," I said. "There were many times I thought about giving in but I never did. My loyalty to the Order outweighs my desire for self-preservation. I'd rather die than share our secrets with the enemy. More importantly, I'd rather die than let the Borgia capture you again. I couldn't stop it the first time, but I'm going to make damn sure it never happens again."

At that moment, Cyrus looked like he was being overwhelmed with emotion. He grabbed me and kissed me with all the passion he could muster. I kissed him back with just as much passion and desire. I ran my fingers through his hair and let my ardor for him return.

I closed my eyes and lied back as he made his way down to my neck and then to my chest. He grabbed one of my breasts and began sucking it. I moaned and dug my nails into his back.

He then went back to kissing my body. He slowly made his way down to my stomach. When he reached my waist, he spread my legs and started licking me and fingering me. I began to moan even louder.

"Fuck me," I breathed.

I didn't have to ask him twice. He happily obliged to my request. We made love to each other all the way until dawn. By then, we were so exhausted that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was happy to see that Cyrus was still lying in bed with me. He was caressing my arm with his fingertips. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

I snuggled closer to him and kissed him.

"You know what's funny?" I said.

"What?" He asked.  
"One minute we're at each other's throats and the next were fucking each other." I replied.

Cyrus chuckled. "It seems we have a love-hate relationship."

"You and I are quite a pair," I murmured. "Do you think we're meant for each other?"

"If by that you mean that we're two of a kind, then yes." He said.

"I'm assuming you don't believe in destiny?" I responded.

"Destiny?" He asked.

I laughed a little. "It's someone's preordained future…it's someone's inner purpose in life."

"What nonsense. Of course you would believe in something like that." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm assuming that you believe that through destiny, you were meant to become and Assassin and meant to be with me?" He said.

I felt my face redden. I was beginning to feel like a complete idiot.

"Well…yes." I mumbled.

"And who exactly controls this little destiny of yours? God? Didn't Ezio tell you that he doesn't exist?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" I said.

"Yet your belief in Him still persists. Why?" He said.  
"I don't know…I just…I don't understand how there can't be a deity of any sort that created us and our world. This world had to have appeared somehow." I replied.

"Let me ask you this, when has He ever answered your prayers? When has He ever appeared to you? Where was He when you suffered at the hands of the Templars?" He inquired.

I looked away from him. I felt like a downright fool. How was I supposed to answer any of those questions? I wanted to believe there weren't such things as deities, but I just couldn't bring myself to for some reason.

"The Bible is a bunch of bullshit Alyth. It's just a collection of stories that people have written and rewritten over the years. If God did exist, he wouldn't let His people be so goddamn stupid. He wouldn't let them destroy the world and each other. He would have control over his little creations, don't you think?" He said.

"Perhaps He is watching over us, letting us find our own way. He can't control everything we do and say, or how we feel and think. All He can do is set us on the path He has chosen for us and help guide us towards our destinies. He only interferes when He deems it absolutely necessary." I replied.

Cyrus looked at me for a long moment. When he burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter, my anger and embarrassment only increased.

"What the hell Alyth? You actually believe that bullshit?" He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well please explain your beliefs to me then!"

After a few more minutes of laughing, he finally stopped.

"As a human, you are born with free will and you are fully conscious. You make your own decisions, you feel your own emotions and you are responsible for your own fate. The decisions you make in your life is what determines how your life turns out. Uberon decided to kill your family and force you to become a Templar. Calais decided to kill Nikolai and you decided to let Colin die. Calais decided to imprison you in the Castel and then Ezio decided to save both you and me. Ezio decided to allow you into the Assassin Order and to make me your mentor," He said. "We fell in love with each other along the way and that's why we are together. Now please, explain to me where a deity had a hand in any of this."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Thanks for making me feel like a damn idiot Cyrus. I really appreciate that."

He put his hand under my chin and titled my face towards him.

"Don't get angry when someone questions your beliefs, darling. If you get defensive and angry when someone challenges you that means your faith is not as strong as you think it is. If you truly were Christian, you would easily be able to answer my questions and you wouldn't get angry in the process." He replied.

"I'm mad because you keep making me feel stupid!" I growled.

"You're mad because I'm making you think." He said.

"I can think for myself! I'm not a mindless idiot!" I hissed.

"I didn't say you were." He responded.

"You just did!" I snapped.

"No Alyth," He said. "I said you don't like it when I question your beliefs, because you don't like to feel like an idiot. You can't handle criticism."

I tried to turn my back to him, but he wouldn't let me. We wrestled for several minutes until I gave up. I turned my face away from him since I couldn't actually turn my body away from him.

"There you go, shutting down again." He sighed.

"Leave me alone!" I spat.

"Control your emotions Alyth, don't let them control you." He said.

I lied there and glared at him for a long moment. The more I thought about what he said, the more sense it made to me. When I finally calmed down, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're right. I was acting infantile," I conceded. "I'm sorry."

"I want you to understand what I'm trying to tell you Alyth. I want you to understand the truth." He said, taking my hands in his.

"Well…go ahead and explain it to me then." I said.

"Ezio told you about the First Civilization, correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"So you're aware that they created the human race in order to make them their servants?" He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"And do you believe it?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He inquired.  
"There's no proof! Where are they and how did they create us? Who created them?" I retorted.

"Who created God? Where is the proof that He exists or has ever existed?" He asked.

"The Bible proves it!" I said.

"No, a stupid outdated book doesn't tell you anything. It was written by humans; ignorant humans who believed Jesus was a demigod and that he had an all-powerful deity as a father." He replied.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Every conversation with Cyrus was absolutely exasperating.

"Jesus was a living, breathing person just like you and I. However, he was not a demigod. He had no supernatural powers or abilities. He was able to perform those little 'miracles' because he possessed a Piece of Eden. The Templars who ran the Roman Empire didn't like how he was turning people against them and how he wielded such great power, so they crucified him and took his Piece of Eden." He explained.

"So…let me ask you again, who created the First Civilization people and how did they create humans?" I asked.

"Humans never bothered to figure out their origins, so they are unknown. The First Civilization beings were quite powerful and intelligent, more so than us. They had superior technology to us, even now. Humans mistook them for deities and that's where all these little religions came from." He said.

I took a moment to comprehend what Cyrus was saying. I remained calm during all of this, so I could prove to Cyrus I was capable of controlling my emotions and that I was capable of learning from him.

"I wish I could answer more of your questions, but there just isn't much information about Those That Came Before. But do you understand now?" He said.

"I suppose it makes sense…Ezio basically said the same thing to me months ago…." I murmured. "I guess if both of you are saying it, then it must be true."

"Ezio is the one who taught me everything I know about the First Civilization. He's quite knowledgeable about them." He replied.

I ran my hand up and down Cyrus's thigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you…I think I understand now."

He kissed me on my forehead. He let out a little gasp when I grabbed his cock.

He bit my lower lip. "Can you wait until tonight?" He asked.  
"I'll try." I said.

I let out a yelp of surprise when my bedroom door flew open. I was shocked to see that it was Sabrina. When she saw that both of us were naked, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Get up and get dressed. Ezio needs you." She said.

She left as quickly as she came. Cyrus and I jumped out of bed and got dressed. We went straight downstairs.

The hideout was the most busy I'd seen it in months. Assassins were coming and going, yelling back and forth to each other. Cyrus and I had to fight out way through the crowd to get to Ezio, who was standing at the hideout's entrance.

"Are you well enough to fight?" Ezio asked, looking at me closely.

"_Sί mentore_," I said.

He looked hesitant.

"Very well. I don't have time to argue with you. Meet me at the piazza near the Castra Praetoria. I have a feeling Cesare is going to try to come through there to attack Rome." Ezio said.

Before either of us had the chance to reply, Ezio left.

"Cesare is back?" I asked Cyrus as we walked outside.

"Cesare must have fled Rome after you and Ezio took his Apple. Apparently he was gathering an army this month and now thinks he can reclaim Rome." Cyrus replied.

I began to think about all my encounters with Cesare Borgia. I had never gotten very close to him, but from a distance, he was frightening. I could only imagine how frightening he was up close. I certainly didn't want to fight him one on one. I was certain he was more than a match for me. If Ezio was, he certainly would be.

As Cyrus and I ran along the rooftops, I spotted other Assassins on rooftops around us. They seemed to be heading in the same direction as us. I spotted Fiora, Francesco, Cipriano, Sarika and Eduardo fairly easy. Their apprentices weren't too far behind.

_I hope this won't be too brutal. I'd like to have a quick and decisive victory. _I thought.

Cyrus abruptly stopped when we reached the Castra Praetoria. I yelped as I nearly ran into him.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Cyrus said. "This could get real ugly real fast."

I peered down into the piazza below. I saw Ezio and a company of mercenaries and Roman soldiers. At the head of the mercenaries was a rather large man who appeared to be around Ezio's age. On the rooftops, I saw the Assassins. They were all poised to fight.

Then I spotted Cesare himself a couple hundred yards away. He was sitting on a pale war horse. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw all of his men. He was surrounded by a group of officers wearing the uniform of his own private army. Behind them was a least a battalion of his own troops.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

"It's exactly what I expected." Cyrus muttered.

Even from this distance, I could hear Cesare's bombast. It amazed me that anyone would still follow him and listen to him. Did he still have that much power and influence over people?

"All of Italy shall be united and you will rule at my side!" Cesare was proclaiming.

Once he was finished with his little speech, I saw him turn and look at Ezio and his group of men. He rode a little closer, but not close enough to be within range of a crossbow or musket. He was alone.

"Come to watch my triumph?" He shouted at Ezio. "Don't worry; this isn't all of my strength. Soon, Micheletto will arrive with my armies! But you all will be dead by then. I have more than enough men to deal with you and your little band of _Assassini_."

I let out a grunt. "Micheletto is dead. Is he really that stupid?"

"Micheletto isn't dead." Cyrus said.

I looked at Cyrus in shock and confusion. "I saw Ezio kill him. How is he still alive?"  
"Ezio wounded him but didn't kill him." Cyrus replied.

I cussed angrily. I couldn't believe Ezio hadn't killed Cesare's right hand man when he had the opportunity to. What the hell had he been thinking?

I spotted Roman and Assassin troops at the city gates. They seemed to be waiting on Ezio to signal them.

"My men will never fail me!" Cesare cried. "They know what awaits them if they do. Soon, you will pass from this Earth and my dominions will return to me!"

I saw Ezio signal to the gatekeepers. The city gates swung open. As soon as they did, the Roman forces streamed out. Desperately, Cesare yanked at his reins, forcing the bit hard into his horse's mouth and wheeled. The violence of this maneuver made his mount stumble and he was quickly overtaken. As for his battalion, it broke and ran at the sight of the oncoming Roman brigades.

"Kill the Assassins!" Cesare yelled frantically at his fleeing men. "Uphold the honor of the Borgia!"

Cesare's frantic commands were in vain. He himself was surrounded.

"Throw down your arms Cesare." Ezio called to him.

"Never!" Cesare shouted.

"This isn't your city anymore. You're no longer captain-general. The Orsini and Colonna families are on the side of the new Pope!" Ezio said.

A small deputation rode out through the gates now. Six knights in black armor, one of whom was bearing Pope Julius II's crest, approached Cesare. At the head of the group was an elegantly dressed man riding a dapple grey palfrey. I found it odd for such a noble warrior to ride a woman's horse, especially at a time like this. I heard Cesare call out the name 'Fabio Orsini' to him as he approached, so I assumed that's who he was.

"Cesare Borgia, called Valentino, sometime Cardinal of Valencia and Duke of Valence," Fabio Orsini said. "By order of His Holiness, Pope Julius II, I arrest you for the crimes of murder, betrayal and incest!"

The six knights surrounded Cesare. They took the reins of the horse from Cesare and tied him to the saddle. He was screaming furiously.

"No! No! This is not how it ends!" Cesare was screaming.

The knights began to lead Cesare away. He still continued to scream.

"This is _not_ how it ends! Chains will not hold me!" He was yelling. "I will not die by the hand of man!"

Everyone heard him but I doubt anyone was listening. We all watched as Fabio and his knights took Cesare away. As I watched Cesare being taken away, I was chilled to the bone. The things that he said and how he said them disturbed me deeply.

"This is far from over," Cyrus murmured. "Micheletto still lives, which means he will help Cesare escape."

"I hope Ezio realizes that." I said.

"I'm sure he does." Cyrus replied.

Cyrus and I picked our way down to the street and joined the other Assassins that were beginning to gather around Ezio. It was hard to make out what Ezio was saying because of the clamor.

Right when I began to make my way through the crowd, Cyrus grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. He pinned me against the wall of a nearby building. Before I had the chance to react, he started kissing me. I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer to me.

By the time we stopped kissing, we were both breathless.

"Tonight, I'm going to speak with Ezio about your ceremony," He said. "I believe you're ready to become an Assassin."

At that moment I thought I was going to die of happiness.

"Really?" I asked.

He stroked my cheek. "Yes darling."

I took his face in my hands and kissed, trying to convey all my happiness, excitement and love in that one gesture.

"We might as well start heading back," Cyrus said breathlessly. "We'll never get to Ezio through that horde."

Hand in hand, Cyrus and I began to head back towards Tiber Island.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Seven

When everyone returned to Tiber Island, I could feel the tension and anxiety in the air. It was so strong, it was palpable. Even Cyrus seemed to be on edge.

While everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Cyrus and I sat in the mess hall and watched. Once things started to calm down, Cyrus went to speak with Ezio. As I sat around and waited, I began to feel excited and anxious. After a while, it became too much for me to bear and I began pacing around.

I waited and waited for what seemed like a lifetime. People were already starting to pour into the mess hall for dinner. The more time that passed, the more I worried that Ezio was going to deny me.

_Just the other day, he told me himself that he thought I was ready to become a real Assassin. _I thought. _Surely he hasn't changed his mind? I hope Cyrus truly believes I'm ready to become one. _

In the midst of my contemplations, I began to feel as if someone was watching me. I glanced around the mess hall, feeling paranoid. I then spotted Sabrina staring me down. She was too far away for me to be able to read her expression. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_What the fuck do you want? _I thought. _Oh, are you finally starting to feel bad for tossing me aside for Adaline? Fucking bitch. I should've known not to trust her. One minute she says she loves me and the next she calls me an insane, demented bitch. I think she's the one who's fucking demented. If you like pussy, you might as well admit it. _

I was relieved when Cyrus finally reappeared. He stood in the doorway of the mess hall and beckoned me. I hastily made my way over to him.

"Ezio wishes to speak with you," Cyrus said. "Come this way."

Cyrus led me to Ezio's office. For the first time in months, I glanced at the bookshelves that lined the walls. I noticed some important-looking papers that were piled up his desk. Ezio was talking to Niccolò Machiavelli and La Volpe when we entered the room. The three men turned around to face us right after we entered the room.

Ezio looked at me closely. "Cyrus tells me that he thinks you are ready to become an Assassin," He said. "Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes _maestro_," I replied.

"Then come over here. Put your hand on the table." Ezio said.

I stepped forwards and placed my hand on the desk like Ezio had instructed.

"In order to become a full-fledged member of the Brotherhood, I have to chop off the ring finger on your left hand." Ezio said. "And then I will be able to present to you your second hidden blade."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a sacrifice all of us have had to make." Ezio responded, unsheathing a butcher knife.

I glanced at his hand to see if his finger was missing. He was positioned to where I couldn't see it, and so where the rest of the men. I tried to recall if Cyrus was missing a finger, but I honestly couldn't remember. Perhaps he was but I just didn't notice.

"Make it quick." I said, closing my eyes and turning away.

"It'll be over before you know it." Ezio promised.

I heard what sounded like a knife striking down on the table. I waited for the excruciating pain, but it never came. When I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, I saw that I still had my finger. The butcher knife Ezio used was stuck in the table right beside my hand.

All of a sudden, Ezio and his companions burst out laughing. My face turned red as I realized they had just fooled me.

"You didn't seriously believe I was going to chop your finger off, did you?" Ezio laughed.

"Umm…yes." I said, feeling extremely stupid.

"The look on your face was priceless!" La Volpe exclaimed, still laughing.

Once they finally stopped laughing, Ezio retrieved his dagger from the table and sheathed it. His face became serious again.

"Your ceremony will be tomorrow morning. You will have to have your finger branded though. But it's better than having it completely cut off, eh?" He said.

"I suppose so." I said, laughing a little.

"Get some rest Alyth," Ezio said, patting my shoulder. "You're big day is tomorrow."

I could barely contain my happiness as I walked out into the hallway. How was I going to be able to sleep tonight when I was so damn excited?

I was hoping to be able to talk to Cyrus and perhaps even sleep with him tonight, but he must have had different plans. As soon as we left Ezio's office, he went upstairs. He didn't say anything to me.

_What the hell? _I thought. _Where do you have to go that's so damn important? _

I followed him from a distance. While he walked, he didn't look back. He went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. I growled in frustration and went to my own bedroom.

_What is his problem? Is he pissed that I'm going to become an Assassin tomorrow? He was the one who said he thought I was ready! Why the hell would he be mad? _I wondered.

As I lied there and thought, I began to worry that he was sleeping with someone else tonight. Perhaps Fiora or Beatrix? I felt my heart clench painfully. Was it possible that he was still sleeping with Beatrix? The more I thought about it, the more convinced I became that he was still fucking her.

I got up and went downstairs. I went outside and started walking down the street. Perhaps fresh air would clear my mind.

I had hoped that taking a walk would clear my mind, but it didn't. If anything, it seemed to be making things worse. I couldn't seem to get the thoughts of Cyrus and Beatrix together out of my mind.

_ I wouldn't put it past that bitch to still be fucking around with him. And of course, Cyrus probably doesn't have the willpower to refuse a woman. He can't even refuse me and I'm the ugliest girl in the whole hideout! _I thought. _Beatrix might be old but she's much more attractive than I am. I can only imagine what they're doing together right now…_

When I reached the Mausoleum of Augustus, I slipped inside. I was shaking so badly from my anger and the cold that I had to sit down for a moment.

I hugged my knees and started rocking back and forth.

_Of course…why would I be so stupid as to believe Cyrus actually loves me? Why would he? _I thought. I looked around the inside of the mausoleum. When I did, memories of Nikolai flooded into my mind. Every time I came here, all I could do was think of Nikolai.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. There wasn't a single day that went by that I didn't think about him. Even to this day, my grief for him was still strong. The fact that I had been sleeping with Cyrus only made me feel worse.

_I wish there was such thing as heaven…that way if I killed myself, I could be with you and our son again. _I thought. _Cyrus will never mean as much to me as you do, I promise. It's been so long since I've been able to hold you and tell you that I love you. If only heaven were real…then I wouldn't feel so damn lonely and miserable. Even to this day, I wish it had been me instead of you…I wish I had been the one that perished that day. My life is meaningless and empty. You were so much better than me. You would've been able to accomplish more in your life than I ever will._

I groaned as I felt all my aguish, sorrow and despair consume me all over again. My excitement and happiness for tomorrow morning had vanished completely. All I could feel was agony. I tried to think of happy memories that I had of Nikolai, but it only made my anguish worse.

_It seems that I'm never going to be happy. Cyrus doesn't love me as much as I love him and I lost everyone that meant anything to me. I don't even have friends anymore. Every last one of them is gone. _I thought. _I suppose there really isn't a God. If he was real, he certainly wouldn't be making me suffer so damn much and for no good reason. _

I stayed outside in the mausoleum until I couldn't bear the cold any longer. I returned to Tiber Island and went straight to bed. I didn't bother to try to see Cyrus.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to Cyrus standing at my bedside. He was stroking my hair and smiling. I didn't return his smile.

"Are you ready for your ceremony, my love?" He asked.

"Yes." I growled.

He flinched slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Something is wrong," He said. "Just yesterday you were happy as could be. Now you're mad at me again."

I didn't answer him. I brushed past him and began to get dressed.

"Are you mad because I didn't sleep with you last night?" He asked.

"I'm not mad." I grunted.

I put my hand on the doorknob and began to open my door, but he grabbed my hands and closed the door. He squeezed himself between me and the door so I couldn't escape.

"I have a ceremony to attend to. Now move." I hissed.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong." He said firmly.

I groaned in frustration. Of course he was going to pull this shit right now. Why did he even care how I felt? All he wanted from me was sex anyways, just like every other girl in the hideout.

"Talk to me. We need to be able to communicate with each other if our relationship is going to work." He said.

I let out a sigh. "I wanted to spend time with you last night, but you just ran off. Did you see someone else last night?" I said.

"Sometimes I need alone time Alyth. It doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do. It simply means that I need time to myself." He replied.

I shifted my weight. As much as I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't. It was much more believable for him to have slept with Beatrix rather than just have 'alone time'.

He kissed me on my forehead. "Now, let's go attend your ceremony."

I didn't say anything. I remained silent as we made our way downstairs to the inner room. As I entered the room, I saw that basically everyone was gathered. Assassins and apprentices were sitting on the sides of the room, leaving a little walkway for me. Ezio, La Volpe and Niccolò were standing by a little hearth in the center of the floor.

Upon entering the room, everyone fell silent and looked at me. Cyrus took a seat among the other Assassins. I caught Sabrina staring at me again from a distance. Again, she was too far away for me to see her expression clearly.

I began walking towards Ezio and his companions. When I reached them, Niccolò began talking.

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine:_ The Wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the Dark to serve the Light. We are Assassins." Niccolò said.

Ezio then turned to me and addressed me. "Alyth, we dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Your own father, Xiomar Marelli, once stood at a fire similar to this one, engaged in the same task. Now I offer the choice of joining us to you."

He extended his hand and I placed mine in his. Niccolò withdrew a branding iron from the fire. It ended with two small semicircles like the letter C, which could be brought together by means of a lever in the handle.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." Ezio said.

Niccolò and La Volpe repeated those words after Ezio. Niccolò then applied the branding iron to my ring finger and closed the clamp. The mark of a ring would now be burned into my finger forever, marking me as a true Assassin for life.

After a few seconds, Niccolò put the brand aside and proffered me a small vial of ointment. As I rubbed the ointment into my finger, Ezio began to speak again.

"Welcome to the Order, the Brotherhood." Ezio said, smiling.

I was so overcome with emotion, all I could do was smile stupidly back at him.

"While others are limited by morality and law, we must, in quest of our sacred goals, always remember: Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Ezio said.

Again, Niccolò and La Volpe echoed him.

"Now it's time for our newest member to take her Leap of Faith!" Ezio announced.

Ezio and I walked out of the inner room, side by side. Niccolò and La Volpe were behind us. As I walked beside Ezio, I caught Cyrus's eye. He looked like he was about to die of happiness.

The four of us went to the roof of the hideout.

"It's time." Ezio said, indicating towards the edge of the roof.

"Before I jump, I have something I want to say to you." I said.

Ezio's expression became guarded. "Yes?"  
"I want to personally thank you for everything you have done for me," I said. "You gave me a second chance and the wonderful opportunity to become part of your Order. You have been patient and kind to me during all these months. You taught me valuable lessons that I will never forget, and you have helped me to become a better person."

Ezio's smile took my breath away. His dark eyes lit up.

"You're welcome Alyth. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great Assassin. You have already proved your loyalty and dedication to the Order many times over." He responded.

"_Grazie mentore_." I said.

"Now, let us take our Leap of Faith together as friends and as fellow warriors of the Creed!" Ezio said.

When he took my hand in his, my heart started pounding. We then threw ourselves off the roof together. This time, I wasn't frightened. I landed safely on the bank of the Tiber River below with him. Seconds later, Niccolò and La Volpe joined us.

The three men didn't stick around to talk, however. They went back inside, leaving me alone outside. I didn't go back inside right away. I lingered on the bank of the Tiber River, thinking about my entire life.

_Never in a million years did I think my life would turn out the way it has. _I thought. _As a child, I thought I was going to be forced to be Calais's wife and have to bear his children. As a teenager and young adult, I thought I was always going to be a Templar…so much has happened in just two years alone…my life has been drastically altered forever. I don't even know if it's a good or bad thing. Losing Colin, Nikolai and baby Colin was definitely terrible, but meeting Ezio and Cyrus, and becoming an Assassin were wonderful things. _

I was snapped out of my musing when I heard a faint scuffling noise behind me. I already knew who it was, so I didn't bother to turn around. I continued to stare into the Tiber River.

"Over a year ago, you told me that the willingness to forgive is a sign of spiritual and emotional maturity," I said. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes." Cyrus replied.

"For the longest time, I had no idea what that meant. And now, almost two years later, I finally understand what it means. I finally understand the meaning of the creed and the tenets…not just because you and Ezio, but because I believe them with my heart." I said.

"You have matured a lot these past couple years. I must say, I'm quite proud." He murmured.

I laughed a little, and then turned to face him.

"I came along way since I first arrived here. Everything has changed about me. My personality, my beliefs…everything…." I sighed.

"You sound as if you don't believe it's a good thing." He said.

"I do," I responded. "But I still have a lot of regrets."

"Why?" He asked.

"You ought to know why Cyrus." I grunted.

"I do. I just want to hear you say it." He said, smiling a little.

I let out a sigh. "All around us there is suffering. But in that suffering there is hope. Two years ago I didn't believe it but I do now."

"So you have been listening to me all this time." He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." I said.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent. The feeling of him against me was one of the best sensations in the world to me.

"You know, I remember all of our fights, our conversations and most of all, our moments," He murmured. "I've never had so many memories with one person, both good and bad."

I didn't say anything; I just looked up at him.

"What are your thoughts about marriage?" He asked.

His random question completely took me off guard.

"Well…marriage is really pointless to me. I've never really given it much thought," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to settle down and have a family after all this is over with. I'm thirty-five…I'm starting to get old." He responded.

"It surprises me that you of all people would want to become a family man." I said quietly.

"And why is that?" He inquired.

"I just don't see you as the father type. You're more of a fighter than a lover." I said.

"Is that so?" He leaned closer to me, brushing his lips against mine.

"Yes." I said, trying not to let my emotions overwhelm me.

"So tell me…if you think marriage and having a family is so pointless, why did you let Nikolai get you pregnant? I know he had to have spoken of marriage to you at some point too." He said. He started to kiss my neck.

"Why are you asking me these questions of all sudden?" I asked.

"Perhaps I want to make you Mrs. Navarra one day." He replied between kisses.

Suddenly, I began to feel lightheaded. I felt myself begin to sway.

"I love you and you love me. When two people love each other, they get married and start a family together." He said.

"Now isn't the time for all this Cyrus. Marriage is a huge commitment." I pulled away from him.

"I know." He said.

"It means that you can't sleep with any other women…it means you're stuck with me for life." I added.

"Yes I know," He slipped his fingers between mine. "Do you doubt my loyalty and love for you?"

"No…I'm just…." I hesitated.

He slipped his hand underneath my chin and titled my face towards him.

"Are you afraid?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I said meekly.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you and any children we conceive. You have no reason to be afraid." He pulled me close to him and started kissing me.

I let out a small sigh. _I suppose getting married to him isn't such a bad thing. It's not like he proposed to me right now, so perhaps I still have a chance for him to change his mind. _I thought. _As for having children…well, that's not going to happen. _

"What am I supposed to do now that I'm not an apprentice?" I asked, trying to get off the subject of marriage.

He bit my lower lip. "Whatever you want," He said.

"Someone is frisky today." I laughed.

"You have no idea." He murmured.

He grasped me tighter and began to suck on my neck. I gasped a little.

"Why should I let you in today when you didn't give me any last night?" I demanded.

"You didn't tell me you wanted me." He said.

"Yesterday morning you told me to wait until last night, but you wanted to have your 'alone time' instead." I growled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," He said, biting my neck. "It seems you have a bigger appetite for sex than I thought."

"It's your fault." I remarked.

"You know you love it when I fuck you. That's why you moan and beg for more." He said.

I let out a short laugh. "Do you still think I'm the best you've ever had?" I asked.

"Fuck yes," He replied. "Do you still think I'm the best you've ever had?"

"Yes." I said.

He leaned back a little and looked at me closely. He stared at me silently for a few minutes. I began to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I didn't want to ask.

He suddenly began to roll up the sleeve on my right arm. I watched him as he traced my scar with his fingertip.

"Do you remember when I made this?" He asked.

"Yes." I said tensely.

I heard him engage his hidden blade. I watched closely as he drew his hidden blade across my arm. Blood welled up in wake of his blade. Just like he did all those months ago, he pressed his lips against my cut and licked it. The first time he had done that to me, I had thought it was gross and bizarre. Now it didn't bother me.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." He sighed.

"You put me off, so I'm going to do the same to you." I said.

"You're going to say no to this?" He took my hand and put it on his groin.

I bit my lip and tried not to let his erection arouse me.

"I'm not easy Cyrus. You can't just fuck me whenever you're bored." I growled.

"We've only had sex four times," He said. He grabbed my buttocks and squeezed them. "And you ought to know that I don't have sex with you just because I'm bored. If I wanted plain, boring sex I'd fuck Beatrix."

My desire for him evaporated like dew on a hot summer morning. I shoved him away and curled my lip curled in disgust.

"What?" He blinked.

"Why would you _ever_ have sex with her? She's old and dirty!" I hissed.

"She's not that much older than me. Besides, she may not be as gorgeous as you but she's not that bad." He said.

I punched him in his shoulder as hard as I could. Alarm and confusion flashed in his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I barked.

"Why are you getting so mad at me?" He asked.

"Beatrix is _not_ pretty you asshole! How fucking dare you say that shit to me!" I snarled.

When he tried to grab my arms I slapped him across the face. He stood there for a moment, rubbing his cheek. He looked both furious and upset.

"What the hell was that for?" He blinked.

"_Vaffanculo!_" I spat. I glared at him with all the fury that was burning in my heart.

"It's been a while since I've seen _that_ look." He said.

"Keep on and you're not going to have any eyes to see anything!" I engaged both of my hidden blades.

He smirked. "I missed this side of you. I'm glad that you were able to keep all of your fury after your 'imprisonment'."

"The imprisonment that _you_ were responsible for!" I shouted.

"The imprisonment that _you_ asked for." He responded.

I growled in frustration. I forgot how badly he pissed me off.

I disengaged my blades and I turned away from him. I started to walk off, but he grabbed me by my arm and yanked me backwards. I tried to pry his hand off of me but he only grasped me tighter.

"Come on Alyth," He goaded me. "Take all your anger and frustrations out on me, just like old times."

"Let me go you asshole!" I snarled.

I jerked my arm free from his clutches and I tackled him to the ground. We became a tangled knot of limbs. A few times, I bit and scratched him. He would bite me harder in response.

He tried to grab my legs but I kicked him fiercely in the chest, causing him to fly backwards several feet. He lied there in the mud, gasping. I started to become worried when he didn't get up.

"Cyrus?" I warily crept closer to him.

Just when I started to reach down to touch him, he sprang to his feet. He grabbed my arm, spun me around and pushed me up against the wall of the hideout.

"Have you had enough yet?" He asked.

I writhed and spat insults at him. He didn't get angry like I hoped he would. He just laughed.

"Let me ask you again, have you had enough yet?" He said.

"Fuck you!" I hissed.

When I started to struggle again, he pushed me harder against the wall. He was so close to me, I could feel his heart pounding.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head backwards, exposing my throat. He sank his teeth into me. I gasped, feeling a shiver run up my spine. When I arched my back, he must have taken it as a sign that I was enjoying it, because he grasped my waist tightly and pushed himself against me harder.

"You're so hot when you're mad." He said.

I felt him slip his hand into my trousers and begin to finger me. I tried my best not to give in, but eventually, I gave up. My desire for him was too strong. I relaxed my muscles and moaned.

"I know you want this cock." He whispered in my ear.

"Cyrus," I breathed.

"Yes Alyth?" He said.

"I want you to fuck me right here, right now." I said.

He quickly pulled my trousers down and started fucking me. I gasped and moaned as he drove into me.

By the time we finished, we were exhausted. We went back inside and went to the mess hall. Dinner was already over when we arrived so we had to scavenge for leftovers.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Cyrus asked as we walked upstairs.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He blinked.

"Because I want some alone time," I replied. "Surely you of all people understand that?"

His lips twitched. He looked like he was going to say something, but must have decided against it.

"Alright. Just don't flip out on me tomorrow like you did today. You can't say I didn't ask you because I just did." He said.

"Okay." I growled. I started to open the door to my bedroom, but he stopped me.

"Can I at least have a kiss before you go to bed?" He asked.

I kissed him quickly and slipped into my bedroom. I locked my door so he couldn't come in.

I sighed happily as I sank into my bed. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep quickly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

~There is a quote from my favorite movie, V for Vendetta, in this chapter

Chapter Forty-Eight

For the next month, everyone was on edge. We constantly patrolled the whole city, looking for any signs of suspicious activity. The city itself was oddly quiet; more so that it ever had been. I had a feeling that things weren't as calm and peaceful as they seemed. I knew that as long as Cesare lived, we couldn't rest. I hoped that the other Assassins were being lulled into a false sense of security because of the lack of Templar activity. For all we knew, Micheletto and Cesare could be plotting Cesare's escape together and then launch a massive war against Rome. It seemed highly likely to me.

During this time, Cyrus and I didn't talk much. There wasn't much time for us to talk or spend time together anyways. We were patrolling the city so much that there wasn't time for anything else.

XXXXXXXXXX

After another long day of patrolling, I dragged myself into the hideout. I ravenously devoured my dinner. I ate alone, like I usually did. Cyrus's friends hated me and I had no friends of my own, so I sat alone.

About halfway through my meal, I noticed that Sabrina was staring me down again. She stared me down every single time she saw me. It had driven me insane at first, but as time went on, I stopped caring. If she had something she wanted to say to me, she could come say it to my face. Until she did, I was just going to keep ignoring her.

When I started heading upstairs, I began to feel the presence of someone behind me. Every time I looked back, I didn't see anyone. I was starting to become annoyed. I imagined it was Cyrus trying to fuck around with me again.

When I reached my bedroom door, I stood there and stared down the hallway for several minutes.

"Go away." I growled.

I didn't wait for anyone to appear. I went into my bedroom and lied down. I was too tired to deal with any bullshit right now.

Just when I was started to fall asleep, I heard a knock at my door. I growled angrily.

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Alyth I need to talk to you. It's very important." Sabrina's voice said from outside.

I got up and jerked the door open. I glared at Sabrina.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" She said.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Please," She said. "I really need to talk to you."

"Lo and behold, Sabrina herself has finally decided to grace me with her presence again! Tell me, what's the occasion? Has Adaline already become bored with you?" I said.

"It's not about me or Adaline. It's about Cyrus." She replied.

"What about him?" I growled.

"If you would let me come in, I will tell you." She said.

Reluctantly, I moved aside to let her by. When she walked into my bedroom, I closed the door behind us.

"So, what information do you have for me now?" I asked.

"Alyth…I know you hate me and I really don't care. But I think you need to know this," She paused and took a deep breath. "Cyrus has been cheating on you."

I felt as if someone had just punched me in the chest. I stared at her, not really sure what to say.

"Why should I believe you?" I demanded.

"He's been sleeping with both Fiora and Beatrix. Just last night, I saw him take Beatrix into his bedroom! The night before, he had a threesome with Fiora and her friend Tessa!" Sabrina said.

I narrowed my eyes at her, doing my best to conceal my shock and uncertainty. Had Cyrus really been having sex with other women all this time? It would certainly explain why he hadn't been showing much interest in me lately…

"How do you know that?" I asked sharply.

"How did you not know, Alyth? Did you honestly think you were his one and only?" She responded.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "No…he said he loved me…he said he wanted to marry me…."

"He says that to every woman! That's how he seduces them in the first place and then keeps them coming back for more!" She replied.

Tears were streaming down my face at this point. Of course he didn't love me. Why had I ever fallen for his bullshit lies?

"I can't believe you of all people fell for that. I thought you were smarter than that," She said. "But then again, if you were intelligent, you never would've fallen for his lies in the first place."

"I just wanted someone to love me," I cried. "Someone to care about me and help me to forget all the pain! You turned your back on me. He was the only one who tried!"

"You don't need someone else to help you! Find your own happiness! You're alone Alyth. You were born alone and you're going to die alone. No one will ever love someone like you." She said.

I pushed her aside and ran out of my bedroom. When I got off the staircase, I ran right into Beatrix. Her face became stony when she saw me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Did he tell you he loved you too?" I glared at her. "Has he been fucking you too?"

"Who?" She blinked.

"Cyrus!" I hissed.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes for a moment.

"Yes. Cyrus is mine, not yours. He will never be yours," She said. "Just yesterday he proposed to me. Soon, we will get married!"

"Why the fuck do you keep trying to ruin my life? What the hell did I ever do to you?" I asked.

"You're a pathetic, evil person Alyth. At first, I thought you were going to be good for Cyrus. But then I saw you treat him like shit. I realized that you were a heartless bitch and that you didn't deserve someone as great as Cyrus. You deserve to be alone. Cyrus is mine, not yours. I can make him much happier than you ever could." She said.

"If I can't have him, no one else will!" I roared.

I grasped Beatrix by her throat and strangled her with all my might. She thrashed and struggled for air, while I kept applying pressure to her throat. I started slamming her head against the wall.

"I shouldn't have helped you escape from the Castel. I should've taken Adaline and let you die," I snarled. "You're not worthy of the life you were given. You're a worthless, worn-out old whore!"

I threw her down and stomped my foot on her throat. I then ran outside, tears streaming down my face as I ran. I wanted to get as far away from Cyrus as I could. I hated him! Sabrina had been right about him all along. I have no idea why I didn't listen. Again and again, I'd given him my heart and I'd given him one chance after another. I felt like such a fucking idiot! Had I been so desperate for love that I was blind to Cyrus's glaringly obvious faults?

I ran through the dark alleyways and shadowy streets, not paying attention to where I was going. I didn't give a damn what happened to me. If someone attacked me right now, I wouldn't fight back. I'd let them kill me. I was sick of all the suffering and pain. I just wanted it to end.

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped at the Mausoleum of Augustus to catch my breath. I slipped inside. As I walked to the center, I thought about how Nikolai and I used to sneak meetings here. It brought even more tears to my eyes.

I curled up against the tree and wept. Anguish and despair gripped my heart, threatening to crush it. I couldn't stop crying. I hated it. I cried and cried for hours. I cried so hard, my head started to throb and my eyes started to burn.

I started to hear someone's footsteps outside. They were so light, I could barely hear them. I instantly sat up and tensed.

I saw a face peer into the darkness. At first, I couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark but when they slipped into the mausoleum with me, I saw it was Cyrus. Cold moonlight shone on his face, making him look like a dark angel.

"Go the hell away!" I spat. I picked up a nearby rock and threw it at him. "Haven't you tortured me enough already?"

Cyrus kept walking towards me. I hissed angrily when he dodged my rock with ease.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

I leapt to my feet and engaged my hidden blade. Surprise flickered in his dark eyes.

"You know damn well what you have been doing to me! Don't you think you've punished me enough? I've apologized to you a million times and I've let you treat me like shit for all these months. I let you have my heart! I let you have sex with me! Then as I come to find out, I wasn't the only one. No, of course I wasn't! Why the hell would I mean anything to you?" I snarled.

Cyrus looked bewildered. His silence was only enraging me even further.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" I pointed my blade at his throat.

"Alyth calm down," He exclaimed. "Can you let me speak?"

"Speak!" I shouted.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I haven't had sex with other women, because I have. You weren't my only time but you were my last time," He said. "But you have known that. And I've known I wasn't your only time, so why are you so mad at me?"

"You told all the other girls the same shit you told me! You gave them all some bullshit story about how you loved them so much and that they were the only one! Did you tell them the same sob story about your family like you did me? Or did you just cut to the chase and take their clothes off right away?" I roared.

Cyrus grabbed my wrists and tried to push my blade away from his throat. I jerked away from him and shoved him backwards.

"Who has been telling you all of these things?" He asked.

"None of your fucking business!" I snarled.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever you heard…it's not true. Sure I had sex with those women, but that was _before_ you and I started getting close. It was only meaningless sex Alyth. I never had feelings for them. I've never told them that I loved them and I sure as hell never told them anything about my past. You were the only one I've ever opened my heart up to," He said. "You were the only one I ever made love to."

I disengaged my blade and then put my hands on my hips. "Why should I believe you, Cyrus?" I demanded.

"Why shouldn't you believe me?" He countered.

"You keep lying to me. Everything you say is a lie! You tell me that you love me, but then you go off and have sex with other women. You keep lying to me and hurting me. I'm sick of it!" I spat.

I started to feel bad when I saw the sadness in his eyes. I did my best to push away my feelings of sympathy for him. I had to end our relationship…supposing that I could even call it a relationship. I knew that if I forgave him, he would go right back to having sex with any woman he encountered. I wasn't going to let him break my heart anymore. I couldn't take the pain and the suffering anymore.

"Nothing existed until I saw you…and then everything changed. I fell in love with you Alyth, and to think I no longer believed I could," His voice was raw. "I know I've made mistakes…more than most people…but I've changed. I've changed for you."

I tensed as he came over to me. His eyes were glistening with tears. It was distressing to see him like this. I wanted to hold him and comfort him, but I restrained myself. It took all of my willpower not to give into him.

"I have no reason to believe you. You've made it clear numerous times that you hated me. It was a _mistake_ to ever let you touch me. It was a _mistake_ to ever believe any of your lies. Most of all, it was a _mistake_ to ever let you in my heart!" I roared.

Cyrus looked like he had just died inside. His lips started quivering.

"The things we did together…the things we shared with each other…none of this meant anything to you?" He asked quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wanted to tell him no, but I'd be lying if I did say that. His companionship meant a lot to me; more than I ever wanted it to. During the time we spent together, I had fallen in love with him. I never wanted to, but it had happened. I had often wondered if he felt that way too, but then again, I never did know how he felt. He said one thing, and then I would hear something else from other people.

I recalled all the things Sabrina and her friends had told me, specifically Sabrina. All the things they had said about him were derogatory. Never once had they said anything good about him. Was it possible that they were trying to keep me away from him? Perhaps she had been telling me all these lies to cause us to fight and to cause me to leave him. I remembered Colin doing that to me when he found out that I was with Nikolai. Could it be possible that that was what Sabrina was doing to me? She had told me that no one would ever love anyone like me and that I deserved to be alone.

"If you love me so much, then why are you still fucking around with Beatrix? Why did you propose to her? Why are you still fucking both Beatrix and Fiora?" I demanded.

Cyrus looked absolutely bewildered. "Who the hell is telling you all of this?"

"Does it matter?" I hissed.

He stared at me for a long moment. His brown eyes glittered with sadness and grief.

"So let me get this straight…you believe other people, but not me? Other people, that since your arrival, have been talking shit about you?" He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_Everyone_ talks shit about me no matter where I go! The Templars did and all of you Assassins do! You probably have too!" I shouted.

He shook his head. "Even when I hated you, I still defended you. Even to this day, I defend you. And you know why? Because I love you! You're more important to me than any of my friends and anyone in the whole goddamn hideout," He replied. "I have no idea how you can even question my loyalty and love for you when you know damn well that I've done so much for you. I've even put my own life at risk for you."

I suddenly started to feel even more terrible than I already did. I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes. I tried to search for any sign that he was lying, but I couldn't find any. All I could see was pain and sadness.

"I promise there will be no more lies and no more games," He said. "I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life. If I were to lose you…my life would no longer have any meaning. I'd kill myself."

I flinched away from him. "Why would you kill yourself?"

"You are my life now Alyth! Don't you understand? I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed.

He then engaged one of his hidden blades and slit open his forearm. I gasped when I saw the blood start to stream out.

"Cyrus, calm down. You know as well as I do that you don't need me. You can get any woman you want. Why lower yourself to the likes of me?" I said. "On top of that, you have Beatrix."

"I don't want Beatrix or anyone else! I WANT YOU! What part of that do you not understand?" He shouted.

I grabbed him and pressed my lips against his. It started off as gentle kissing but quickly escalated into passionate kissing.

I pulled Cyrus closer to me and I started to kiss and bite his neck. I wanted to push him away, but I also wanted to pull him even closer. I found myself desiring him again. I ran my hand through his hair and I pulled his head back, exposing his throat. I sank my teeth into his soft flesh. It was a lot more muscular than I remembered. I heard him moan.

Cyrus put his hand on the small of my back and grasped me tightly.

"Bite me again," He urged.

I bit him again and started sucking on his neck. He moaned and rolled his eyes.

"God you drive me insane." He breathed.

I released him and leaned back a little so I could look at him.

"Do you truly love me with all your heart?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I'm in love with your smile, your voice, your laugh, and your eyes. But most of all, I'm in love with _you_." He said.

He began to kiss and bite my neck. Just as I began to get caught up in my own passion for him, he suddenly stopped. His eyes became distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is the same place you used to come to meet Nikolai." He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Does being here bring back your memories of him?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And you still have feelings for him, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. He was my first love." I answered.

I didn't miss the look of agony in Cyrus's eyes. Seeing that look in his eyes made me feel as if my heart had been torn out.

"Nikolai is long gone. I miss him with all my heart, but he's dead." I said.

"If Nikolai was still alive, you wouldn't be with me." He muttered.

"If Nikolai was still alive I'd probably still be a Templar. You and I wouldn't have met." I responded.

Cyrus winced. "You know, I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you," He said softly. "I watched you and your Venetian friends arrive here in Rome. I found it odd that you were the only woman in your little group."

I stared at him, not really sure what to say.

"I watched you from the shadows…mostly because Colin asked me to help him protect you…and also…well, after a while, I became fascinated by you. There you were, the only female Templar I'd ever laid eyes on. Colin always told me about you when he spoke to me," He went on, despite my silence. "The more I watched you, the more captivated I became. It was apparent that you weren't like any other women I'd ever met. I suppose that's why you caught the eye of both Colin and Nikolai. And even Calais. I'm truly amazed that Ezio never claimed you for himself. I was certain that he would…but he never did."

"Ezio had the right idea when he decided to steer clear of me. All I've ever done was hurt everyone." I murmured.

He ignored me. His eyes were still distant, obviously still reminiscing.

"The first time I came close to you was when I murdered your mercenary friends, Najib and Yasir. At the time, I didn't want to engage you in battle because I had no quarrel with you. Colin specifically told me never to hurt you, so I didn't. The next time I got to come close to you was when Colin asked me to save you from the orgy. It was the first time I got to hold you in my arms. You were so beautiful that night…I wanted to kiss you so badly, but I couldn't. Not only did you already belong to Nikolai, but I didn't want to hurt Colin…you might not have been his, but he loved you. I still thought the two of you had a chance, so I left you alone."

I saw tears start to well up in his eyes. His lips were starting to quiver again. I didn't say anything, I just held him close to me.

"I hated myself for having feelings for you when I knew full well Colin did too. And then I came to find out Colin killed himself because of you. I lost it. Colin was the most important person in my life. He was more than just a cousin to me; he was like an older brother. After he died, I became empty and depressed. Eventually that sadness turned into anger and hatred. You became the target for all my pent up rage. On top of trying to get rid of my feelings for you, I then had to try to control my hatred for you and what you did to Colin. You caused me and him too much suffering. As if either of us needed to suffer any more!"

I felt my heart clench in agony. I pulled away from him, suddenly feeling sorrow start to consume me again.

"Of course you still blame me for Colin's death. I knew you still hated me, deep down inside." I said. I started to fell tears well up in my own eyes.

He looked at me for a long moment, not saying anything. His brown eyes glittered with anger, hatred, sorrow and longing, all at once.

"Why can't you just forgive me? I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made…I'm sick of it…all the suffering, the sleepless nights, the nightmares….I don't know how many times I've apologized to you. Somehow, it still isn't enough," I said. "Somehow, you still feel the need to make me suffer. You crushed the remains of my already shattered heart. I let you humiliate me and torture me, but somehow, it still isn't enough."

He took my hands in his. "I wanted to hate you but I never could. I kept seeing the pain in your eyes and I kept seeing you suffer. You continuously apologized to me, which surprised me. I never expected you to be as caring and compassionate as you are. I hated how you cried yourself to sleep every night and how you were always plagued by nightmares. I tried my hardest to hate you and not to fall in love with you…but I fell in love with you anyways. Having to be your mentor and having to be around you constantly was an extreme test of my willpower. I suppose Ezio made you my apprentice to test me. He knew full well what he was doing when he put us together." He said.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life." I murmured.

Again, he ignored me.

"For the longest time, I hated Ezio for forcing me to be your mentor. I hated having to be around you all the time. I hated how I had feelings for you and I hated how you didn't have feelings for me and most of all, I hated how I couldn't hate you," He said. "I secretly desired you and I wanted you to be mine but I knew you didn't have feelings for me and I never wanted to have feelings for you in the first place. You developed feelings for Ezio, which pissed me off for some reason. I don't know why it did. You were always clinging to every word he said and you basically worshipped him, while you constantly fought me and cut me down. You made it abundantly clear that you had no interest in me. I suppose I wanted you to worship the ground I walked on like you did Ezio. No one has ever treated me like that…I wanted to know what it was like." He replied.

"But you hated me. You were always attacking me and yelling at me." I said.

"I did hate you but I also wanted you at the same time. I constantly had to wrestle with my feelings; that's the reason why I told you before that I didn't understand my feelings for you." He said.

"If you loved me so much, then why did you treat me so badly?" I asked.

"Because I never wanted to love you! I never wanted to let you in my heart. But it happened…and I don't regret it. I don't regret a single time I slept with you. They were the best nights of my life." He responded.

I stared at him. His eyes were blazing with such intensity that I found it hard to meet his gaze.

Suddenly, I saw his shoulders slump. The sorrow returned in his eyes. He looked like a man who had just lost all his will to live. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Just let me have one more night with you please," He said. "In the morning, if you can honestly say that you have no feelings for me, then I will let you go. I will never bother you again."

I looked at him for a long moment. I placed my hand on the side of his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. Despite the fact that I was angry and upset, I couldn't find it in me to tell him no. No matter what he did to me, I'd always love him. The only other person I'd loved this much in my life was Nikolai.

"Alright," I said. "I will spend the night with you tonight."

His smile took my breath away. "Thank you." He said.

Cyrus put his arm around me and we walked back to Tiber Island. We went up to his bedroom. We didn't undress completely, just enough to be comfortable. We lied there together in bed. For the longest time, we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

I closed my eyes as he began to run his fingers through my hair. He slowly ran his hand down to my chest and shoulders. I let out a tiny sigh of happiness. I opened my eyes when I felt him press his lips against mine.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and I kissed him back. As our kisses became more eager, I could feel my ardor for him intensifying. When he started to take my clothes off, I tore his off as well. I pushed him down into his pillows and mounted him. I felt his body tense as I rubbed his muscular chest.

I leaned forwards and kissed him. He ran his hands down my sides and grabbed my buttocks.

He gasped when I pushed his cock inside of me. He grasped my buttocks and moaned as I fucked him.

After several minutes, he made me stop. He lied there for a few minutes, panting.

"Why did you make me stop?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "Lay on your stomach." He said.

I did as he asked. I felt him run his hands up and down my back. He rubbed my back and my shoulders, and then my buttocks. I felt him shift his position and then spread my legs. I gasped and clutched the edge of his bed when he roughly shoved himself inside of me. I moaned loudly as he fucked me.

"I know you're going to miss this," He murmured in my ear as he slowly thrust in and out of me. "You can't get enough of this cock."

I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes and savored the moment. This was the last time I would allow myself to melt like this. It would be the last time I ever let a man into my heart. I had to make sure of it. Love made me weak and vulnerable, and incredibly stupid. I had loved Nikolai and I lost him. I had loved Sabrina and I had lost her. I knew if I loved Cyrus that I would lose him too.

In a way, sex with Cyrus was much sweeter this time than it ever had been before. He didn't excessively hurt me. It almost reminded me of my times with Nikolai.

We basically had sex all night, trying every position we could possibly think of. We took a break a couple times but would always go right back at each other.

When I felt my climax approaching, my whole body went rigid and I started moaning louder. I felt Cyrus begin to thrust even harder. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were full of love and adoration, rather than lust. It made my passion for him intensify.

Again, I had a full-body orgasm. It felt so wonderful, it was almost unbearable. I grasped his pillows and screamed, and I rolled my eyes. I was left breathless and exhausted.

Cyrus continued to have sex with me until he climaxed too. I watched his expression change as his climax approached. He started thrusting into me as hard as he could and his moaning grew louder. I bit my lip as I watched him.

I kept waiting for him to pull out of me, but he never did. When I realized that he was climaxing inside of me, I started to panic. I tried to push him off of me but he grasped me as hard as he could and shoved himself deeper into me. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned.

Once he was finished, he pulled out of me. He flopped down beside of me, chest heaving.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"I told you I wanted to marry you and have children with you," He said. "I knew you would never agree to it on your own, so I did it for you."

"I don't want a child!" I exclaimed.

"You can't leave me now," He said, kissing me. "You have to be with me forever."

I stared at him, utterly speechless. What the hell was wrong with him? He was an overly obsessed, psycho! He was worse than I thought!

"You told me that if I slept with you tonight, you would let me decide what I should do. Well I did what you asked and you get me pregnant in return!" I said.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think, Alyth. Surely there are worse things to endure than to marry me and have my children?" He replied.

I sat up and glared at him. "Do you have any idea how horrible pregnancy and childbirth are?" I spat. "I could DIE Cyrus! I could fucking DIE during labor! Does that not mean anything to you?"

Hot tears began to roll down my cheeks, making my vision blurry. I tried to get my clothes back on but I kept stumbling. Cyrus made me sit back down and he held me in his arms. I started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Alyth," He said. "I just…I just…."

He never did finish his sentence. He released me and hid underneath his blankets, crying hysterically into his pillows. I turned around and looked at him. When I tried to pull the blankets back, he grasped them tighter.

"If you're so damn miserable with me then just leave!" He shouted.

"Cyrus," I said quietly.

"Go away Alyth!" He screamed.

Without another word, I got up and got dressed. I hastily ran to my bedroom and crawled into my bed. Once again, I cried myself to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Forty-Nine

For the next couple days, I didn't get out of bed. I just lied there staring up at the ceiling. My mind was still reeling from what had happened yesterday.

_You don't need someone else to help you! Find your own happiness! You're alone Alyth. You were born alone and you're going to die alone. No one will ever love someone like you._ I squeezed my eyes shut. Of course! Of course she would say something like that to me. Ever since she and I had had sex that one night, she had been going out of her way to make me miserable. And now that she had Adaline, she didn't need me.

_Well I don't fucking need you either Sabrina. I never fucking needed you. _I thought. _I never wanted you to be my friend. She's just like Beatrix. I don't need either of them. I don't need any goddamn friends!_

I turned over and ran my fingers through my hair. Thoughts of Cyrus started to flood in my mind.

_Is it possible that he really does love me and isn't fucking around with other women like Sabrina said? Perhaps Sabrina told me those things because she wants to see me miserable and alone. Perhaps she's wanting to punish both me and Cyrus…_I thought. _But why? What did I ever do to her? I really don't know if Cyrus ever hurt her and I really don't fucking care, but I never did a damn thing to her. My only crime was loving her. _

I lied there, thinking of everything that Cyrus and Sabrina had said to me yesterday. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Sabrina had said all those things to me out of spite. She wasn't looking out for me; she was trying to hurt me!  
_Oh god, what have I done? _I thought. _Why the hell had I ever listened to her? What the fuck is wrong with me? God…perhaps Beatrix was the one who was right all along. I don't deserve Cyrus. He's too good for me. I ought to stay alone the rest of my life so I can't hurt anyone…it's the best thing to do. I'm not important and I'm certainly not beautiful. Cyrus will be fine without me. He can find a better woman…someone that can make him the happiest husband and father on Earth. Perhaps Beatrix really is better for him than me._

For the rest of the day, I cried. I cried until I fell asleep.

After four days of moping about, I finally decided to return to my duties again. The next month consisted of nothing but tedious and monotonous patrolling. It reminded me of when I was a Templar. This time, I patrolled from the rooftops rather than from the streets. During this time, I didn't speak to anyone, not even Cyrus. Since I didn't go to the mess hall during dinner time, I didn't see Cyrus, Sabrina or anyone for that matter. I kept to myself. Everyone hated me anyways, so why bother being around anyone?

XXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I felt horrendous pains in my stomach. The pains were so intense that I couldn't even get out of bed. I sat on the edge of my bed, doubled over in agony until the pains subsided.

Once I recovered, I got up and went ahead with my duties just like any other day. I went out to the _Mausoleo di Augusto_ to patrol like I had been the past month. Snowflakes lazily drifted by as I patrolled the on the nearby rooftops. I stared down at the _Mausoleo di Augusto_, thinking about all the times I shared with Nikolai inside. If it wasn't so damn cold outside, I probably would be crying right now.

_It's amazing how much my life has changed in two years. _I thought. _I suppose it hasn't been all bad…I've learned a lot from all the suffering I've endured. _

I felt sorrow pierce my heart as I began to think of Cyrus.

_It's unbelievable how much pain and happiness he has caused me in just two years. I've learned so much from him…_I thought. _Perhaps I ought to talk to him. I know he hates me again and doesn't want to have anything to do with me…but I need closure at least. I need to know for sure that he doesn't want me in his life anymore. If he doesn't want me, I will pack my things and leave. _

That evening, I returned to Tiber Island and tried to look for Cyrus. Of course, he was nowhere to be found. I tried looking for him every evening for the next couple weeks, but I never could find him. By the end of the second week, I had given up. It seemed that he didn't care about me and didn't want me in his life anymore.

_He's probably with Beatrix now. After all, he did propose to her. I imagine they're going to get married after the war is over. _I thought as I lied in my bed. Tears started to leak from my eyes as I thought about Beatrix and Cyrus being together. I curled up underneath my blankets and started bawling.

_I hate myself so much. I should've held on to him while I had the chance…this is all my fault. _I thought. _I'm going to be lonely and miserable forever…and now…I'm most likely pregnant so I'm going to have to raise his child all by myself! _

I groaned as the sharp pains in my abdomen returned.

_I have no one but myself to blame for my own misery. I'm just a selfish, coldhearted bitch, just like Beatrix and Sabrina have been saying. I deserve to be alone and miserable! No one would ever love someone like me!_

I let my agony consume me. I cried myself to sleep once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up that morning feeling absolutely horrible. But then again, I'd been feeling horrible for the past two months. I was always nauseous and I often suffered from abdominal pains. I kept trying to ignore it, but in the back of my mind, I was certain that I was pregnant again. I didn't want to face the reality, but I knew I would have to eventually.

I got up and took a bath. While I lied in the bathtub, I tried to decide what I should do.

_Perhaps it is time for me to leave. I'm most likely pregnant with his child now which means I can't be an Assassin anymore. Thanks to him, I'm going to have to resign from the Order. I've only gotten to be an Assassin for short time and thanks to him, I'm already going to have to leave and become a mother! Yes, this is certainly how I wanted to live out the rest of my life! I wanted to be an Assassin for the rest of my life, but no. I'm going to be stuck being a fucking mother, raising a damn child I never wanted!_ I thought.

I got out of the bathtub and dried myself off. I paused in front of the mirror before getting dressed. I looked at my abdomen. It looked slightly swollen. I poked it with my finger a little. It was harder than I remembered.

_Dear God no…this can't be real…_I thought.

I quickly got dressed and went back to my bedroom. For a long moment, I stood there and looked all around my room. I thought about all the memories I had of this place. I wanted to stay in Rome and help finish off the Borgia, but I knew I couldn't. A pregnant woman couldn't fight in battle.

I wiped tears from my eyes as I started to pack my things. The only possessions I really had were my clothes and weapons, so that's all that I was going to take.

Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door open. I turned around and saw quickly Cyrus slip inside. When he saw me, he looked a little surprised. Had he been expecting me to be gone already? Perhaps he was planning to fuck Beatrix and impregnate her on my bed.

His eyes flickered to my small pile of clothes on my bed. His expression became confused, alarmed and wary all at once.

"What are you doing?" He blinked.

"Leaving," I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to Venice," I grunted.  
At that moment, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. When I tried to push him away, he squeezed me tighter.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He asked quietly.

I didn't answer him. I turned my face away from him. I hissed and slapped his hand away when he tried to touch my stomach.

"Alyth," His voice sounded raw.

When I looked at him, I saw that his eyes were glistening with tears. It took all my willpower not to feel sorry for him.

"I know you're carrying my child. I've been watching you these past couple months," He said. "You might have been ignoring me, but I haven't been ignoring you."

I ignored him and resumed packing. If I didn't leave now, I knew I never would.

Cyrus got on his knees in front of me and took my hands in his. He was looking up at me with the most painful look in his eyes. It broke my heart to see him like that.

"Please don't leave me," He pleaded. "I can't live without you."

"Yes you can. You managed just fine before you met me." I said.

"No I didn't. My life was fucking empty and meaningless before you!" He exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

"How can you just walk away after everything we've been through?" He asked.

"You know as well as I do we can't be together," I muttered. "We're two mentally unstable people. All we do is hurt each other. I can't keep doing this anymore Cyrus. I think it's best we don't ever see each other again."

He burst out into tears. "We can make this work! I know we can. I love you and I know you love me. Relationships are about love and commitment. We have both of those things!"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to finish packing my things and return to Venice." I said.

I tried to pull away from him, but he grasped my legs and held onto me as tightly as he could.

"Let me come with you." He begged.

"No." I shook my head.

"Please! I don't want to live without you and our child," He pushed my shirt up to expose my stomach and he kissed it. "Let me help you raise our child."

My stomach quivered beneath his lips. "Stop making this so difficult." I hissed.

The pained look in his eyes made me want to die, but I knew I was making the right choice. I couldn't deal with the emotional and physical stress anymore. It was killing me. I loved Cyrus but I knew I was better off without him. I just wished he would understand that.

"How can you do this to me?" He cried.

"You should've thought about that before you impregnated me. Thanks to you, my life is ruined. I have to give up being an Assassin just to raise _your _goddamn child! The fucking child that _you _wanted! Thanks for ruining my fucking life Cyrus. I hope you're happy!" I spat.

He wrapped his arms around my waist when I started to pull away from him. The harder I tried to push him away, the tighter he squeezed me.

"Let go!" I snapped.

"If you leave, I will kill myself!" He said.

I groaned in frustration. Of course he was going to be doing this right now. It was amazing that he had left me alone for two months. I wasn't surprised that he had been watching me during that time, but I was surprised that he hadn't bothered me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
"Doing what?" He blinked.

"This! Everything! Why have you done anything that you have been doing for the past couple years? Or rather, for the past four years," I demanded. "You should have let me die Cyrus! That would've made everything so much easier! No one gives a damn about me anyways! I'm just a wretched, coldhearted bitch that deserves to die!"

He got to his feet but didn't release me. He held me close to him and looked deep into my eyes.

"When you love someone, you don't give up on them. You don't give up on a person you can't go a day without thinking about! I know you love me too. I know you fight me and hurt me because you're afraid of getting hurt again. You're afraid of being alone, so you keep coming back to me. You're afraid of your feelings for me. You can tell me all day long that you hate me, but I'll never believe it. I know you too well Alyth. I've been studying you for the past four years. I know you better than you know yourself." He said.

I was rendered speechless for the moment. All I could do was stare blankly at him. I had no idea what to say to that. Everything he said was true, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to face my feelings.

"I need to leave." I said. My voice cracked.

He tightened his grip on me. "We're going to settle this right now. I'm not moving until you talk to me."

I let out a long sigh. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to put all the memories of Rome behind me and make a new life for myself. No Templars, no Assassins.

"Well…." I said.

"Yes?" He leaned closer to me.

I bit my lip and hesitated. It was hard to think with Cyrus staring at me. He smelled so wonderful…I wanted to hold him and bury my face in his muscular chest just like old times. And most of all, I wanted to kiss him. It was taking every bit of my self-control not to.

"After being tortured for those two months…and then the things that Beatrix and Sabrina said to me…I just…I don't know." I said.

I saw Cyrus's lips twitch. "It's exactly as I feared…I knew torturing you was a terrible idea. You just couldn't take no for an answer! You just had to make me do those things! Ever since then, I've had to pay the fucking price!" He exclaimed.

When I saw the look in his eyes, I felt like I had just died inside. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. He started bawling into my shoulder.

"I never wanted to do those things to you Alyth. I never wanted to allow those things to happen. And then…then I started to think that you were finally going to open up to me and let me in your heart…but instead, you tried to leave me. You decided to break my heart instead of trying to make our relationship work. I've put all my time, energy and love into our relationship. Why can't you do the same?" He cried.

At that moment, I burst out into tears. I just wanted to die right now.

"Every single time I start getting close to you…something happens and I have to pull away again. I died inside when Sabrina told me that I deserved to be alone and then again when Beatrix told me you proposed to her," I sniffled. "I just can't take it anymore Cyrus. I've been through too much…lost too much. I can't bear any more heartbreak. I know I shouldn't believe them over you, but you keep leaving. You keep disappearing. What am I supposed to think? You haven't spoken to me in over two months!"

He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. His eyes were full of tenderness.

"Whatever Beatrix and Sabrina have been telling you is wrong. They have been saying cruel things to you because they want you to be miserable. The fact that you're listening to them instead of me breaks my heart. Neither of them cares anything for you. Sabrina wants me to suffer so she's trying to ruin our relationship. Beatrix wants you to suffer and she wants to be with me, so she's trying to make you suffer. Sabrina has been wallowing in her own pathetic misery ever since I left her and so has Beatrix. I stopped talking to both of them because I wanted to be with you. You mean more to me than either of them and you mean more to me than any of my friends. I'd gladly give up everything if it meant I could be with you forever." He said.

I placed one of my hands on the side of his cheek. "You always were too good for me. Even after all that you have been through and all that I have put you through, you still are a better person than me," I murmured. "I believe I'm quite lucky to have ever had someone like you in my life. You have given me some of the best memories and experiences…I used to hate you for everything you did to me…but then I fell in love with you. You became the reasons for my existence…you became my best friend and my lover."

He grasped me and kissed me with all the passion he could muster. I returned his passion with all of my own.

"If you stay with me, I promise I will make you happy for the rest of your life. If you can wait until the war is over, we can both move to Venice and raise our child there together." He said.

I stared into his eyes, becoming lost in their dark depths.

"Please Alyth. I can't live without you. You have my heart," He said. "Living without you would be like trying to breathe with no air; it's not possible."

I smiled a little. "You know, you have such a way with words."

"You bring out the best in me." He replied. "Ever since I gave you my heart, I've been trying to do the best I can for you. You're a special woman and you deserve the best."

When he said that, it reminded me of the things Nikolai used to say to me. It caused my heart to clench in grief.

"You know I love you and I know you love me. I don't give a damn how fucked up in the head we are. We can make this work! I just know it!" He said.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and swallowed hard. Just a couple hours ago, I had myself convinced that I was going to return to Venice alone and live out the rest of my days in solitude. But now, all my feelings for Cyrus were back and they were stronger than ever.

"If you're willing to make this relationship work, so am I." I replied.

As soon as I said that, Cyrus kissed me. He then got down on his knees again and started kissing my stomach.

"There's just one more thing I have to ask you," He paused and looked up at me. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped when I saw him take a ring out of his pocket and proffer it to me. I became so lightheaded that I had to sit down on my bed. He looked at me expectantly, eyes full of love and anxiety.

"Yes Cyrus!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, he looked like he was about to die of happiness. He slipped the ring on my finger and started kissing me. As I became overwhelmed by my ardor for him, I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me. He spread my legs and slipped between them, but he didn't start ripping my clothes off right away like I had expected him to. Instead, he kept kissing me.

I closed my eyes as he made his way down to my neck. I gasped as he started to bite and suck on it. He was much gentler today than he usually was.

When he started to move down to my chest, he undressed me and he allowed me to undress him. He grabbed my breasts and started to suck on them. I moaned and ran my hands up and down his arms.

"I love you so much." He murmured.

"I love you more." I whispered.

After several minutes of sucking on my breasts, he resumed kissing my body again. When he reached my stomach, he rubbed it and kissed it. He then spread my legs and started licking me. I grasped my blankets and moaned.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

He kept licking me for a while and then he started to finger me.

"Rub your pussy for me." He said.

I did as he said. As he fingered me, he watched my expressions and he bit his lip.

"Does that feel good?" He asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

I spread my legs wider and lifted my waist a little, silently urging him to finger me harder. He must have understood my silent request because he did exactly what I wanted him to.

When I started to feel my climax approaching, I began to rub myself harder. In response, he fingered me harder.

"Oh my God, Cyrus!" I gasped.

"Orgasm on my fingers." Cyrus said.

"God, Cyrus!" I screamed.

I arched my back and rolled my eyes as I climaxed. Cyrus kept fingering me until I finished. When I did, he licked me and he licked his fingers.

"Are you ready to fuck?" He asked as he sat down beside of me.

"I want to do something first." I said.

I made him lie down. I grabbed his cock and started rubbing it.

"Stop," He said.

"Just relax," I murmured, kissing his neck.

He still was tense and he looked extremely uncomfortable, even after several minutes.

"There's no shame in letting a woman take control," I said. "You can't do everything."

He didn't reply, but I could hear his quiet moaning. When I started sucking his cock, his moaning grew louder.

He grabbed a handful of my hair. "Fuck Alyth," He gasped.

I kept sucking his cock until he climaxed. When he did, he grasped my hair even harder and started moaning loudly. I let him orgasm in my mouth and I swallowed it.

I lied down beside of him. He was panting and he still had a wild look in his eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked.

He laughed a little. "I'm not used to having someone do things to me. I've always been the one to do everything."

"In a relationship, everything is supposed to be equal. Marriage is a partnership you know. It takes two people to make it work." I said.

He didn't say anything. He just gently rubbed my stomach.

"I hope we have a daughter." He said.

I stared at him. "Wouldn't you rather have a son?"

"We can always have a son later. I'd rather have a daughter now." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She will be just like you," He replied. "She'll look like you and act like you. And most of all, she will be just as beautiful as you are."

"That sounds like a curse." I muttered.

"It would be a blessing to me." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm hideous and I have a hideous personality. I'm ugly on both the inside and out!"

He took my face in his hands and leaned close to me. His face was mere inches from mine.

"It doesn't make sense to call yourself ugly. You don't see yourself, except when you look into a mirror. You don't watch yourself sleeping in bed, chest rising and falling with your own rhythm. You don't see yourself, fighting and making love to me. You don't see yourself looking at me with love and care in your heart," He said. "There's no mirror in your way when you're laughing and smile, and pure happiness is leaking out of you. If you did you would know exactly how beautiful you are."

I was completely at loss for words. Since I couldn't come up with something lovely to say, I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. He pulled me closer to him and he kissed me back.

"I'm not nearly as good with words as you are." I murmured.

"I know," He chuckled. "But actions speak louder than words. Your actions have always told me that you loved me, long before your words ever did."

I couldn't help but to smile. When I did, he smiled too.

"See, moments like this are when you're the most beautiful. If only you could see yourself through my eyes, then you would understand…." He said.

I silenced him with a kiss. In response, he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

"I want you to fuck me." He breathed.

I didn't question him, I happily obliged to his request. I slipped his cock inside of me and fucked him. I started off slow, savoring his expression and his moaning. I was surprised that he was willingly letting me have sex with him. I had only gotten to be in on top once and it didn't last long.

"Will you let me orgasm inside you from now on?" He suddenly asked.

"Might as well," I said. "I'm already pregnant."

I continued to have sex with him until he made me stop. He made me change positions with him and then we went back to having sex. We did this several times, occasionally stopping to take a break. After each break, we would always go right back to having sex with each other.

I lied down on my back and allowed Cyrus to slip between my legs and enter me. He kissed me a lot while he fucked me. He was so gentle this time, it felt more like making love than fucking. I felt his love and ardor with each thrust, rather than his lust. In many ways, it made having sex with him much more enjoyable than usual.

"Rub your pussy." Cyrus whispered in my ear.

I did as he said. I arched my back and moaned. While I rubbed myself, he continued to thrust into me.

As I began to feel my orgasm approaching, I started to rub myself harder and moan louder. Cyrus bit his lip and sped up in response.

"Keep going," I moaned.

Cyrus and I climaxed basically at the same time. He climaxed inside of me again. Unlike last time, it didn't bother me. I was already pregnant anyways so it didn't matter.

When we finished, we collapsed into my bed and lied together underneath my blankets. We kissed for several minutes.

"I love you so much." He said between kisses.

"I love you more." I replied.

"I don't want us to fight anymore," He said. "Our child is going to be born before we know it. I don't want them to have to grow up in a fucked up household like we did. I want us to be a perfect family."

"You worry too much Cyrus." I murmured.

"You and our child are my world. I want everything to be perfect for you both." He said, rubbing my stomach.

"It doesn't take much to make me happy. I don't want you to bend over backwards just to please me…or us. You just being there for us and loving us will be good enough," I said. "Just promise me one thing."

He took my hands in his. "Anything,"

"Don't ever leave me." I said.

"I swear on my life that I will never leave your side again. No matter what." He promised.

I laid my head on his chest and let out a little sigh of happiness. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my stomach. Before long, I drifted off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Fifty

I woke up in Cyrus's arms that morning. His eyes were full of happiness. When he noticed that I was awake, he kissed me.

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night." He said.

I blushed a little. "You were listening to me?"

"Yes," He replied. "Were you having a dream about me?"

"I…er…I probably did." I said.

"It sounded like you were having a sex dream about me." He said.

I felt my face grow hot. He laughed, which only deepened my embarrassment.

He started caressing my arm with his fingertip. "There's no reason why you should be embarrassed," He murmured. "I know you have had sex dreams about me plenty of times before Alyth. Even before we started having sex you did. It turned me on so fucking much. You have no idea how many times I've had sex dreams about you. I still have them, even to this day."

I didn't say anything. I stared at my hands, trying to ignore his gaze.

"You are better than I ever imagined," He went on. "Not just sexually, but emotionally as well. You started driving me wild long before you ever arrived here."

"You certainly know how to sweet talk me." I laughed a little.

He kissed me in response. He then ran his hand slowly down my body. I gasped when he slipped a couple fingers inside of me and started fingering me. I lied back into my pillows and moaned. He leaned closer to me and watched my expressions.

"I still remember the first time we made love. It was the best night of my life." He said.

"Ever since then, you haven't been able to keep your hands off of me." I responded.

"You're right," He said, fingering me harder. "And you haven't been able to keep your hands off me since then either. Even when you were mad as hell and were trying to fight me, I could tell that you wanted me."

"You're so full of yourself." I muttered.

"But you love it. And most of all, you love being full of me." He responded.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know, one of the things I used to hate about you was how arrogant you are. But after I fell in love with you, it became sexy to me. Nothing turns me on more than a strong man who knows how to take control." I said.

He smirked and pulled me close to him. His face was so close to mine that his lips brushed against mine. When I started to inhale his wonderful scent, I became lightheaded.

"I love driving you wild," He replied. "Your wet pussy makes me horny as hell."

"And your hard cock makes me horny as hell." I said.

Just as I was starting to reach for his groin, someone knocked on the door. It was so loud and unexpected, it made me jump.

"I'll see who it is." Cyrus murmured. He jumped up and put his trousers on. He didn't bother to put on his shirt. I admired his muscular body while he got dressed.

"Stay like you are." Cyrus said to me when he saw that I was trying to get dressed.

Apparently he didn't answer the door fast enough because the person knocked on the door again.

"Just a minute!" Cyrus called as he walked over to the door.

Cyrus opened the door while I was still trying to get back into my bed. I didn't expect it to be anyone important and I didn't expect them to be able to see me anyways, so I took my time getting back into bed.

"Cyrus?" I heard Ezio's voice. He sounded a little surprised. "Where is Alyth?"

"Right here," Cyrus moved aside so that Ezio could see me.

When my gaze met his, I felt my face become incredibly hot. I almost died when I saw the look on his face. I hastily jumped into my bed and covered myself up.

"Er, sorry if I'm interrupting you two," He said awkwardly. "But I was hoping to speak with you. It's important."

"Can I get dressed and…umm…meet you in your office?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. He quickly turned away and left.

Cyrus closed the door and turned to me. I was hastily trying to put my clothes back on. I was still incredibly embarrassed and Cyrus's gaze was making me even more self-conscious. In my haste, I became clumsier, which only added to my distress.

Cyrus laughed as he watched me.

"Stop laughing!" I hissed.

"Why are you so distressed? It's not like he saw us having sex." He said.

"He saw me naked!" I snapped.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "You have a gorgeous body, so I don't know why you're ashamed," He grabbed my ass. "The first time I saw you naked, I got an erection immediately."

"How are you not ashamed?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" He inquired.

"Why didn't you wait for me to cover myself up? He saw me naked!" I exclaimed.

"Stop getting so worked up," He said. "I bet you gave 'ole Ezio an erection. That's why he left so fast."

He started laughing his ass off, but I only felt more embarrassed.

"You're the _only_ one who finds me attractive Cyrus. I'm pretty sure he was trying not to vomit, that's why he ran away so fast!" I snapped.

"You're more beautiful than you think," Cyrus kissed me. "You know as well as I do that if Ezio was younger, he would be fucking you."

"Stop it! You're making me want to crawl into a hole and die!" I said sharply.

He chuckled as he watched me finish getting dressed. When I finally got dressed and made myself look presentable, I stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm down. I could only imagine how horribly awkward my conversation with Ezio was going to be.

"I suppose I better get going." I muttered.

"I will be waiting for your return." He replied.

I kissed him and left my bedroom. As I made my way downstairs, my heart started pounding. By the time I reached Ezio's office, I was shaking so badly I could barely walk.

_Get a hold of yourself you idiot. _I thought. _It's not like he even liked what he saw!_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ezio called from inside.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. Ezio didn't turn around at first. When he did, his expression was unreadable.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked quietly. Upon hearing how high and shaky my voice was, I wanted to die.

Ezio's gaze softened. "I pretty much knew that you and Cyrus were together, so it's only natural that you would be having sex. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I felt mortified. My face was so hot that it felt like it was on fire.

"You're a very attractive young woman and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides…I've seen you before." Ezio said.

If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't. I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment. I had no idea how it was possible for me to feel any more embarrassed than I already did, but somehow, I did.

"Oh my God," I said. "I wish you would've told me!"

"You were unconscious, so it's not like you could help it. It's not like I watched you undress or anything. It was merely accidental; neither of us meant for it to happen." He replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" I exclaimed.

Ezio chuckled, which only made my face redden.

"Anyways, the point of our little meeting was not to see how embarrassed I could make you. I wanted to show you something." He said.

He released me and went around his desk. I watched him as he sat down and began to open one of the drawers.

"Do you remember all our conversations about the First Civilization and the Pieces of Eden?" He asked.

"_Sί mentore_." I said.

"Since I have the Apple of Eden, I can show you it up close. I know you were there with me when I obtained it, but you didn't actually get to see it. So, I wanted to show it to you." He said.

He took out a little box and placed it on his desk. He took a leather pouch out of the box and beckoned me.

"The only other person I've allowed to see this is my good friend, Leonardo da Vinci," He said. "Now if I let you see it, you have to promise me you're not going to run off and try to take over the world with it."

I blinked. "Er…no, I wasn't going to."

He laughed at the look on my face.

"Care to hold it?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He slipped the Apple out of its leather pouch and placed it in my hands. It was drab and grey, and was the size of a small melon. It felt oddly soft and pliant, like human flesh.

"Why isn't it lighting up?" I said. "It was shining brightly when you used it."

"That's because I know how to use it, you don't." He responded.

"How do you use it?" I asked.

He took the Apple from me. "I can't tell you that. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. It's simply because this is much too powerful, even for me. That's why you don't see me using it. I only do when I absolutely need to." He said.

"I see. I hope you don't think I wanted to take it from you because I don't. I wouldn't know what to do with it anyways." I murmured.

"I know Miss Marelli. Well here soon, I will be calling you Mrs. Navarra, now won't I?" He said, looking at my engagement ring.

I felt my face grow hot again. "Er, yes." I had completely forgotten that I was wearing Cyrus's engagement ring.

"I'm glad that the two of you came to your senses. I was getting awful tired of having to pry your hands off each other's throats." He laughed.

I laughed a little. I debated whether or not I should tell him that I was pregnant. After a brief moment of wrestling with myself, I decided not to. I didn't want to bother him. I was sure he didn't want to hear my stupid personal life anyways. I felt bad enough that I traumatized him by my nudity earlier.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." I laughed awkwardly.

Ezio then slipped the Apple back into its pouch and placed it in the box.

"You watched Cesare get arrested, right?" He asked.

"Yes, _messer_." I said.

"And you heard how he said 'Chains will not hold me!' and 'I will not die by the hand of man!'?" He inquired.

"Yes, _messer_." I said.

He bit his lip and shifted his weight. He looked like he was wrestling with himself.

"It disturbed me," He finally said. "I know he is locked up in the Castel now, but I don't believe he will stay there forever…especially if Micheletto still lives."

"Micheletto is alive?" I asked.

"I didn't kill him at the play…so yes, he's most likely still alive." He sighed.

I stared at him, wide-eyed with disbelief. Cyrus had told me that Micheletto was still alive, but I hadn't wanted to believe it. And now that Ezio was saying it too, it frightened me.

"I know you're wondering why I didn't kill him," He said when he saw my expression. "I let him live because I thought he would lead me to Cesare. And I know he will."

"Does the Apple tell you these things?" I asked cautiously. The last thing I wanted to do was incur his wrath. The ones I had endured before had left me frightened and humiliated. I certainly didn't want to endure another one.

"The Apple shows me things if I ask it to. I only use it when I need it because I don't want its power to corrupt my mind. You saw what its power has done to the Borgia family. I don't want to become them." He answered.

"You don't have to worry about that, _Messer_ Auditore. You're better than they are." I said.

His lips twitched a little. "Sometimes it seems you have more faith in me than I do in myself."

I watched him as he went around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge of it. His dark eyes became distant. At this moment, he looked lonelier now than he ever had before.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life…but…I can't help but to notice…how lonely you are," I said. I did my best to choose my words carefully. "I've always noticed that."

"It seems you have good observation skills." He chuckled. Despite his laughter, I could clearly hear the pain behind it.

"I know I never appealed to you…but surely some woman has captured your heart at some point?" I said.

"I don't have a heart of stone, Alyth. Of course I have fallen in love before!" He growled.

"I didn't mean it like that, I-" I stammered.

He let out a long sigh. "I know what you meant." He replied.

I watched him nervously as he pushed himself off of his desk and began approaching me. My heart started pounding when he began caressing my cheek. His hand didn't feel as soft as Cyrus's, but it was much gentler and steadier. I found myself becoming lightheaded quickly.

"I know I basically forced you and Cyrus to be together and I don't regret that. But sometimes…I do. Sometimes I wish I would've kept you for myself. However, it's too late to change things. What's done is done." He murmured. He dropped his hand and turned away from me.

"I still have feelings for you." I blurted.

I held my breath as he turned around and looked at me. I was expecting to see anger or contempt, but all I saw was sadness.

"No," He shook his head slowly. "No you don't. You have an amazing relationship with Cyrus. Give your heart to him and no one else. Don't ever mess up what you have with him. If you do, you will end up like me; middle-aged and alone."

"But what about you? I know you don't want to be alone the rest of your life." I said.

"I had two chances at happiness and I ruined both of them. I put my duty to the Order first, and I lost them both." He sighed.

"Those two women you're speaking of…I've heard you speak of them before. Who were they?" I asked.

"Cristina Vespucci and Caterina Sforza," He said. "Cristina was a wonderful woman. Caterina was nothing more than a _puttana_. She used me for sex. That was all."

"Do you regret your decisions?" I asked.

His expression became thoughtful. "My unwavering loyalty to the Order and my service to it have made me into a better man. I've gotten to see things and experience things that not many others have. But it's also caused me great pain. Rather than getting to settle down with a wife and have a family, I'm going to be the Assassin leader, probably until I die," He said. "It's not such a bad thing, I suppose. I've made many sacrifices and I've done a lot of good for Italy. Perhaps one day, my name will be remembered like Altaϊr. Of course, that's just wishful thinking. I could never be as great as he was."

"I think you're too hard on yourself. You're a great leader and an incredibly intelligent person. You're the smartest person I've ever met." I responded.

He chuckled a little, but then he became serious again. His eyes bore into me, making me feel uncomfortable. The intensity in his eyes was quite unsettling.

"Normally, I wouldn't have this sort of conversation with someone…especially someone that I have only known for a short amount of time," He murmured. "But for some reason, I have this overwhelming desire to open myself up to you. I've never met someone quite like you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off. He put his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips against mine. I was completely taken off guard at first, so I didn't respond. It took me several seconds to kiss him back.

He suddenly pushed me up against the wall and grasped me even harder. He kissed me with all the ardor that was burning in his heart. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me.

My heart started pounding when he slipped his hand into my trousers and started fingering me. I arched my back and moaned, while he kissed and bit my neck.

He then lifted me up and put me on his desk. He laid me down and slipped my trousers off. He spread my legs and entered me. I gasped and moaned as he fucked me. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to stop him. I was too overwhelmed by my own passion to think straight. I had been wanting him so badly for almost two years, and now that I was finally getting to have him, all I could think about was how amazing this moment was.

While he fucked me, I ran my hands up and down his back. He felt surprisingly muscular and firm, despite his age. I arched my back and spread my legs wider so he could penetrate deeper. Every time he thrust into me, I moaned. Everything he did felt so wonderful, it was almost unbearable. He obviously knew exactly how to please a woman.

He fucked me until we climaxed. Right after he did, he pulled up his trousers rather quickly and backed away from me. When I sat up looked at him, his eyes were wild with panic and distress. He looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me," He said as he backed away from me. "That will never happen again. I promise."

Before I had the chance to respond, he left the room. I stared after him, feeling incredibly confused and dazed. I lingered in his office, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Both my mind and my heart were racing.

_What the hell was that? _I wondered as I got dressed. _Was he trying to tell me that he loved me and wished that we could be together? And then…we had sex!_

I shook my head, trying to banish the thoughts from my mind.

_I'm delusional as fuck. Perhaps I just need to take a nice long bath so I can wash away these thoughts…and the smell of sex. Cyrus's observational skills are way too good to let things slip past him, especially something like this. _I thought.

I went upstairs and went to one of the bathrooms. I locked the door and filled the tub up with hot water. I took my clothes off and slipped into the tub. I closed my eyes and sighed as I sank down into the hot water.

_I'm engaged to Cyrus and I'm pregnant with his child, yet I fucked Ezio! I just told him that I still had feelings for him! _I thought. _Does that mean I'm a whore? Does that mean I don't love Cyrus as much as he loves me? _

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a long sigh.

_This wasn't my fault. He kissed me and had sex with me. I just got caught up in the moment. No…I'm a horrible person. I'm equally responsible for what happened, because I allowed it to happen. I never told him no. If anything, I probably goaded him. _I mused. _I'm so disgusting. First, I fall in love with my mentor and then I cause my best friend to commit suicide. Then I fall in love with my best friend's cousin and the Assassin leader simultaneously. How disgusting can one person possibly be? What the hell is wrong with me? How is even possible to love two people at once?_

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned as I felt agony pierce my heart.

_Of course I love Cyrus. I don't think neither Ezio nor I were thinking straight at that moment. If we had been, we certainly wouldn't have kissed nor had sex with each other. Ezio certainly isn't the type to ruin relationships and I'm not the type to cheat. We must have just gotten caught up in the moment…yes…that has to be it. Ezio was feeling rather vulnerable and depressed at the moment, and I was comforting him inappropriately. Under normal circumstances, I know he never would've done that and I know I wouldn't have either. When I had slept with Sabrina, I had let my emotions get the best of me. I hadn't been thinking straight. Perhaps that's what happened to Ezio. _I thought. _I can never breathe a word of this to Cyrus…he will hate me the rest of his life. Our relationship is finally improving…the last thing I want is to ruin it again. I'm going to pretend like nothing ever happened between me and Ezio today. I'm going to have to, if I'm ever going to face Cyrus again. I will have to push it back to the very back of my mind and never think about it again. Otherwise, my relationship with Cyrus will deteriorate. As much as I'd love to be with Ezio, I just can't throw away my relationship with Cyrus. I'm engaged to him and I'm going to have his child. If Ezio wanted to be with me, he should've taken me before I gave my heart to Cyrus. He's too late._

I opened my eyes and sat up. When I did, I saw Cyrus standing beside my bathtub. His sudden appearance frightened me so badly, I almost fainted. He just stood there, staring at me with an indecipherable expression.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "You left me waiting." He said.

I blinked. I felt bad, but if I let him know that, he might start accusing me of things. The last thing I needed was for him to know what I had done.

"You've left me waiting plenty of times." I replied.

"We're not lingering in the past anymore. Whatever happened in the past will stay in the past." He said.

I sighed inwardly. Of course he would say something like that.

I climbed out of the bathtub and drained the water. I dried myself off and got dressed. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. He continued to stand there and stare at me, even after I finished getting dressed. I was starting to feel incredibly guilty and self-conscious the longer the silence drew on.

I tried to scoot past him so that I could be freed from his awkward gaze, but when I did, he pushed me back.

"What did you and Ezio talk about?" He asked.

"Er…nothing important." I said.

He didn't look convinced. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you hiding from me?" He inquired.

My pulse quickened. _Oh God. He knows! I can feel it. He already knows my shame!_ I thought.

"Why would I hide anything from you?" I said.

"I don't know. You tell me." He growled.

"It's not like I fucked him Cyrus! I just talked to him!" I exclaimed. As soon as I said that, my heart clenched. I hated lying to him.

Cyrus's eyes became two smoldering slits. "I never said anything about you having sex with him."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you trying to pull some kind of confession from me? What the hell is it that you want to hear? Oh, yes, I betrayed you and had sex with another man! You caught me! I'm an unfaithful, cheap slut!"

"What is this sudden animosity I'm sensing?" He asked.

"You're pissing me off because you're acting like I did something when I didn't!" I snapped.

"I never said that Alyth. You're getting defensive, which is making me suspicious." He replied.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying my best to think of a way to throw Cyrus off.

_Think you idiot! If you say the wrong thing, you can jeopardize your relationship. _I thought.

I placed my hand on the side of Cyrus's face and delicately rubbed his cheek with my thumb. He watched me guardedly.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up on you. That was uncalled for," I murmured. "But I can assure you, nothing bad happened. You know I'm loyal and I love you with all my heart. And you also know that Ezio was the one who put us together in the first place. Why would he undo what he did himself?"

Cyrus seemed to hesitate. Every second that passed felt excruciating. I held his gaze the best I could, so that he wouldn't become even more suspicious.

After what felt like an eternity, he relaxed and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm just terrified of losing you…I always have been, even before you were mine," He said, stroking my cheek. "Ezio has done a lot for me and I should be thankful…but I've always been jealous of him. You opened your heart up to him so easily and I had to fight tooth and nail for it. Ezio is everything I want to be but can't be. He could easily take you away from me if he wanted to."

I put my hands on my hips. "You expect me to trust you, but you don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that, I-" He replied.

"You don't seem to understand, I love you and only you. Perhaps you are paranoid because it is you that has doubts about our relationship, not me. Perhaps it is you that is troubled, not me. I have faith in you and your love for me, but it seems that you don't feel the same way about me." I said.

Cyrus stared at me, wide-eyed and dumbstruck. For once, I had rendered him speechless.

Several minutes passed before he said anything or even moved. He seemed to be paralyzed by his own shock.

Suddenly, he took a step away from me. Shock faded into anger and then sadness.

"I know I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be. But before you start pointing fingers at me, make sure yours are clean!" He shouted.

He started to leave, but I blocked his path. I grasped his wrists. He continued to struggle against me, but I stood my ground firmly.

"Leave me alone!" He spat.

"No. I will not release you until we straight this out." I said.

He tried to turn his face away from me but I wouldn't let him. I could tell that he was becoming frustrated, but I didn't care. He was too important for me to let him go.

"Talk to me Cyrus. You said yourself that in order for our relationship to work that we have to be able to communicate with each other," I took his hands in mine and squeezed them. I tried my hardest to keep my tears from spilling over. "You can't give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about. You told me so yourself!"

When my voice broke, Cyrus finally looked at me. His stony glare was finally starting to soften.

"Forget what I said about you not being sure of your feelings. That was stupid of me. I don't doubt for a minute how much you love me." I said.

He didn't say anything. He looked at the engagement ring he had given me just last night. I heard him let out a shaky sigh.

"I suppose I get too possessive of you sometimes. I love you so much...my love is so strong that I've become obsessed with you. You're my life now. And now that we're going to have a child together…well it only intensifies my obsession for you," He murmured. He placed his hand on my stomach. "I don't want to imagine life without you. I can't. I suppose I overreact sometimes…I get so worried that someone is going to take you away from me…and I know you used to have feelings for Ezio, so I still worry that you will leave me for him. It's not that I don't have faith in you because I do…I just…."

I took his face in my hands and silenced him with a kiss. He melted in my arms rather quickly.

"I _used_ to have feelings for him, I don't anymore. You have nothing to worry about now. I love you and you love me. No one will ever come between us." I said.

He kissed my hands. "Let's not fight anymore, please. My heart breaks every time we do."

"No more fights." I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. I felt him kiss my forehead.

As the two of us were standing there in each other's arms, I started to hear several voices outside in the hallways. The voices grew louder and I began to hear what sounded like people running downstairs.

"Sounds like something is going on," Cyrus murmured.

The two of us left the bathroom and went downstairs. Assassins were running hither and tither. Cyrus caught a male Assassin by the arm as he passed by.

"What the hell is going on?" Cyrus asked.

"Cesare Borgia has escaped! We have to find him!" The man exclaimed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Fifty-One

Cyrus and I pushed our way through the throng of Assassins. When we finally reached the door, we slipped outside and began walking down the street.

"We should start at the Castel," Cyrus said. "I bet someone there helped that wretched bastard escape."

"Perhaps Micheletto finally came back for him?" I said.

"We're about to find out." Cyrus replied grimly.

Cyrus kept walking faster and faster. Eventually, he started running. I struggled to keep up with him. Since I had barely eaten anything these past couple months, I had less energy than usual.

By the time we reached the Castel, I was completely out of breath. Cyrus stood at the end of the bridge and stared up at the massive fortress while I tried to catch my breath.

As I stood there catching my breath, I noticed that the Castel was in chaos. Trumpets and bells rang out their raucous warning, while Papal guards were running about. I was glad to see that the new Papal guards were wearing the livery of Pope Julius II at least. That must have meant that there were new Papal guards.

I then spotted Ezio several yards away. He was speaking with a group of Papal guards. When Ezio's gaze met mine, I felt my pulse quicken. He looked away quickly.

_You're not the one who is guilty, I am. _I thought.

"There's Ezio. We should speak with him and see what he needs us to do." Cyrus said.

I reluctantly followed Cyrus as he approached Ezio. As we approached, Ezio glanced at us, but barely acknowledged our existence. He continued to talk to the Papal guards until they left. They dispersed into their own groups rather quickly and ran off in different directions.

"_Messer_ Auditore," Cyrus said. "We heard that Cesare has escaped. We came here as fast as we could."

"I see." Ezio grunted.

"What are your orders for us?" Cyrus asked.

"Give me a minute goddamn it! I'm trying to think!" Ezio spat. His eyes were blazing with anger.

Both Cyrus and I winced. Ezio didn't seem to notice our reactions. Either that or he didn't care.

"I know you're under a lot of stress, but you have to tell us what you know. Perhaps we can help you figure out a plan?" Cyrus said.

I watched Ezio as he paced back and forth. He had his hands on his hips and he looked incredibly distressed.

_He doesn't want to talk to you because of me. _I thought. _He doesn't want me around anymore. He thinks I'm a disgusting whore now._

"He escaped about half an hour ago, when the guards were being exchanged," Ezio said as he paced back and forth.

"Someone inside must have helped him escape. He wouldn't have been able to do it on his own." Cyrus said.

"That's what I was thinking." Ezio muttered.

"Perhaps it was Lucrezia?" I said.

"Lucrezia is under house arrest! She hasn't left her apartment since her father was killed!" Ezio snapped.

I flinched away. Sadness and irritation flickered in the Assassin leader's dark eyes. I looked down at my feet and didn't say anything else. I just let Cyrus do all the talking.

"Perhaps we will find the perpetrator later. For now, let's just figure out where he could've gone. We're wasting time by talking." Cyrus said.

Ezio stopped pacing and stared at Cyrus.

"It's obvious that Cesare still has friends left in Rome. Why and how, I don't know and I really don't care," Ezio said. "The city gates are sealed, and there are dragnets and cordons all over the city, so he wouldn't have been able to escape through the city…."

"The river! That _bastardo_ used the river to escape, _mentore_!" Cyrus suddenly exclaimed.

Ezio's eyes darkened. "Of course," His dark eyes became thoughtful. "He is most likely using one of the ships to reach the Tyrrhenian Sea. We must catch him before he makes it there!"

Without giving me any sort of heads up, the two men took off running down the river. I followed them as they ran to the docks.

_Stupid men! I still exist you know! _I thought.

They used the quickest route to the midtown docks, closest to the Castel. When we arrived at the docks, I saw the plethora of ships and boats of all shapes and sizes. Cyrus and Ezio stared at all the vessels, looking rather frustrated.

_This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack! _I thought.

"How are we going to find out which ship he's on? We're not going to have enough time to search all the ships. The tide is starting to rise now, so they're going to be setting off soon." Cyrus said.

Ezio crouched down behind a stack of cargo boxes and slipped the Apple out of his pocket. I watched him as he closed his eyes and brought it close to his face. The Apple began to glow like it had that time in the Vatican.

A couple minutes passed, and the Apple stopped glowing. Ezio stuffed it back in his pocket and stood up.

"The small caravel with red sails at Pier Six," He said. "Let's find it."

Cyrus immediately took off. When I tried to join him, Ezio accosted me.

"Stay back and make sure we're not being followed." He ordered.

He didn't give me enough time to reply. I spat furiously as I watched him disappear.

_You used to want me by your side during missions. Now, I'm not worthy of such a position anymore! _I thought. _Fucking asshole!_

I muttered as I climbed on top of a cluster of buildings not too far from the docks. I walked along the rooftops, scanning the docks below to see if there was anyone suspicious following or watching Ezio and Cyrus.

_I suppose this is my fault. I was the one who let him see me naked and let him get the wrong ideas of me in his head. Now I'm going to be lucky if I ever get to go on an important mission again. It's going to be like being demoted to apprentice status again…no…it'll be worse than that. As an apprentice, I got to do a lot more than I do nowadays! _I thought.

When I reached the edge of the last building, I looked down and watched Cyrus and Ezio. I saw them stop when they reached a boat that fit the description of the one Ezio had spoken of. The boat had already started taking off as they arrived.

Cyrus and Ezio then turned and made their way back up the quay. They started talking to a couple people on another boat. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a shady man pushing his way through the throng of mariners. I saw a nasty looking dagger in his hand. He seemed to be heading straight for Cyrus and Ezio.

_This is delightful! _I thought as I grabbed my crossbow and aimed it at the man. _And the chaos begins in three, two, one…_

I shot the man down with a single crossbow bolt to the head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes among the throng of seamen. The men around him started screaming in terror and began to scatter like ants.

Cyrus and Ezio took advantage of the chaos and boarded the ship. Two men boarded the ship with them, and they immediately began their pursuit of Cesare's ship.

_Don't come back empty handed. I swear to God I will go insane if you let Cesare escape! You ought to have killed that bastard when you had the chance, Ezio. Your mercy seems to be causing you too many problems. _I thought.

I waited and waited on the rooftops. Snowflakes lazily drifted by my face. I stood there for so long that my muscles had become stiff. I remained where I was until the sun set. Once it did, I slipped down from my perch and headed back to Tiber Island.

_I suppose I will find out later what happened. _I thought. _I'm not going to stand here all night and day, waiting for them. They probably won't even come back this way anyways._

I shivered as I walked down the dark alleyways. The events of this morning plagued my mind as I walked. I tried my hardest to push the thoughts out of my mind, but I couldn't. It seemed the harder I tried to get rid of the thoughts, the more they plagued my mind.

About halfway back to Tiber Island, I sat down on a bench and let out a weary sigh.

_Well it's pretty obvious that Ezio doesn't actually have feelings for me. I feel so used…but it's my fault. It's my own fault for being so easy. What the hell was I thinking? I don't even want a relationship with Ezio anymore. I just want to be friends. I want to be with Cyrus. I'm going to marry him and I'm going to have his child. _I thought. _I don't know what came over me this morning, but I'm never going to let it happen again. It never should've happened in the first place. I'm going to have to talk to Ezio and set things right. I don't want him hating me the rest of my life and I don't want to have this guilt hanging over me either. _

I stood up and brushed the snowflakes from my eyelashes.

_I need to get back inside before I freeze to death. _I thought.

I tucked my hands underneath my armpits and continued on my little journey back to Tiber Island.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I began to see the Assassin hideout just up ahead. Just a couple more minutes and I'll be able to go inside and get warm…

I screamed when I suddenly felt someone grab me. I was thrown backwards into the side of a building. I smacked the wall and slid down into the snow-covered pavement. I had smacked against the building so hard that the breath had been driven from my lungs.

I squinted my eyes and tried to see who my assailant was. He was standing just a few feet away from me and was staring at me. I couldn't see him very well because it was dark and snowing.

"Did I frighten you, Miss Marelli?" The man asked. His voice sounded so familiar, but then again, it didn't.

My heart began to pound as he approached me. I tried to scramble to my feet, but I slipped in the slushy snow. The man was upon me before I could get up. His eyes were gleamed as he knelt down beside of me. He grabbed my hair and fiercely yanked my head backwards, forcing me to look up at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed.

"Still defiant I see," He chuckled. "This is going to be better than I thought."

"How do you know me?" I snarled.

"How do you not remember me, darling? I was present the night your precious family was killed. The same night you were deflowered!" He replied.

I engaged both of my hidden blades. In response, he pointed his short sword at my throat. The cold steel pricked my skin, but not very deep. He wasn't going to kill me…yet.

"All of you fuckers that were responsible are dead! I killed Daveon and Aaric, and my father had killed the rest of you!" I roared.

"You are mistaken, dear. See, your father only killed two men, Bernardo and Tommaso. You might have killed Daveon and Aaric, but you forgot about me. There were five of us there that night." He said.

I glared at him will all the hatred I could muster. I curled my lip and cussed at him. All he did was laugh at me.

"I waited for you, you know. I watched you kill Calais. I watched you sneak into Uberon's apartment and kill him. But you never came for me. So after the Greenfelds were slain and the Borgia were kicked out, I left. I decided it was time to find you again. You were much easier to find than I anticipated, though. It seems you don't possess the stealth of your legendary Assassin friends. Perhaps that is why you are at the bottom of the pecking order?" He then broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

While he was laughing, I brought my left arm up and sank my blade into his flank. He howled in agony and struck me in the face with the pommel of his sword. I spat blood out into the snow.

"You're blinded by your own arrogance and ignorance. As a Templar, you were nothing. As an Assassin, you are still nothing. You cling on to any man that shows you the slightest bit of attention. You have no personality of your own and you never think for yourself. You're absolutely pathetic. It didn't surprise me one bit when you went crawling to the Assassins after you found out the truth," The man scoffed. "Tell me, how many times have you let the _legendary_ Ezio Auditore have his way with you? How many sexual favors did you exchange with him in order to gain entrance into his mystical Order?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, you _pezzo di merda_!" I shouted.

I kicked him in the chest with all of my might. He skidded several feet away.

"You kill a person with a blade, not with words! You don't squander your time when you're about to make a kill!" I hissed.

I put my foot on his chest and forced him down into the snow. I raised my arm in preparation to stab him in the throat.

"Any last words, Templar _cane_?" I said.

"Why did you let Nikolai die, Alyth? After all he did for you!" The man said.

I stopped in my tracks.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I demanded.

"It's your fault that Nikolai Azarov was killed. You let Calais capture him, torture him and then kill him. You did nothing to stop it! During Nikolai's last few months of life, you sat up in Calais's apartment and fucked him, while Nikolai was paying for your sins. If it had been up to me, you would've been killed alongside your family that night!" The man remarked.

"How fucking dare you say that shit to me! You have no goddamn idea what happened to me during those months. I did _not_ fuck Calais. He _raped_ me. I did _not_ cause Nikolai to die. Calais decided to punish him for loving me. That fat sack of shit was jealous that I didn't love him, so he took away Nikolai and our son! He tried to make my life miserable just because I wouldn't take his hand!" I barked.

"Keep making excuses, Venetian _puttana_," He said. "You absolutely disgust me with your selfishness. It was you who caused Colin to commit suicide. It was you who allowed your only son to die, and it was you who allowed Nikolai to die. And now, you sleep with Colin's cousin! But wait, there's more. You have also slept with a woman and you sleep with Ezio Auditore! Look at you, pregnant and engaged; once again. But still, you can't seem to stay loyal to one man. You're nothing but a filthy slut! Do you even know who the father of your child is?"

"Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know all this?" I spat.

"My name is Ivan Azarov," He smirked. "I'm the younger brother of your beloved Nikolai."

At that moment, I felt like my heart had stopped. I stared at the man before me. The more I looked at him, the more I realized how similar he looked to Nikolai. How in the hell had I not noticed him before? Nikolai had never said anything to me about him. Either Ivan was lying to me or I was just incredibly stupid. I suspected the latter.

While I was still paralyzed from shock, Ivan stabbed me in the shoulder and shoved me backwards. He had me pinned down before I could react.

"Nikolai never told you about me, because he forgot about me. You see, we were separated from our parents as children and we were sold into the European slave market at a tender age. I never forgot about Nikolai. The hope of being reunited with him one day was the only thing that kept me going for years. But Nikolai got adopted by Colin's family and was spoiled by them. I, on the other hand, never adopted. I continued to circulate through the slave markets until I was finally purchased by Calais at the age of twenty. He told me if I helped him kill your family and capture you, then I would get to become a Templar. So I did. For years, I wondered if I made the right choice…getting caught up in the pathetic politics of Italy," He said. "All of you Italian dogs are the same. You have your heads shoved so far up your own asses that you're blind to the rest of the world! I must say, I have enjoyed spilling Italian blood over the years. Being a Templar has allowed me to kill you freely without consequence! It's been lovely!"

He raised his sword and attempted to stab me in the throat with it. I threw my arms up in front of my face, blocking his blow with my vambraces. If it wasn't for my sturdy vambraces, he would've sliced right through my arms.

He started to push down on his sword with all his might. I gritted my teeth and I pushed back against it with all my might.

"I raped your mother and I killed your son," He said. "And I was the one who was responsible for the captures of you, Cyrus and Nikolai. If it wasn't for me, those Italian idiots never would've been able to find any of you! Russians will always be better than Italians in every possible way. Just wait for the day we take over all of Europe and then the entire world!"

I punched Ivan in the face as hard as I could. He hissed as blood began to stream down his face. He grasped my collar and threw me against the wall again. I lied there in the snow for a few seconds, groaning in agony.

"You shall pay for your sins. I shall wash my hands in your blood!" Ivan snarled.

He raised his sword and brought it down, with the intentions of impaling me. I was able to roll away just before his sword met its mark. It became lodged into the ground. Ivan cussed furiously as he tried to pry his sword free.

I slashed his leg as I rolled by. He howled and tore his sword free. Just as I got back on my feet, he swung his sword at me. I tried to dodge his blow, but the tip of his sword grazed my cheek. My cut stung fiercely as blood oozed down my face.

He swung his sword at me again. I leapt aside to dodge his blow, but I slipped in the slushy snow. My ankle twisted painfully as I hit the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you," He said, grabbing me by my throat and pinning me against the wall of the house nearby. "I just want to kill you."

I writhed and kicked violently in his grasp. The more I struggled, the more he tightened his grip on my throat.

I started struggled harder when he lifted my shirt and exposed my stomach. He ran his hand across it.

"I'm dearly sorry that I'm going to have to take the life of another child. But then again, no child born to you is any more worthy of life than you are. I'm doing the world a favor by slaying you and your spawn." He said.

As he raised his sword, I kicked him in the groin. He immediately dropped to the ground and doubled over in agony. I gasped and spluttered for air as I made my way over to him. I kicked him in the chest, causing him to roll over on his back. I quickly sank my hidden blade into his neck. The blade went straight through the front of his neck and came out at the back. I shoved my blade in his throat as deeply as I could, and twisted it. Hot blood poured onto my hand. His eyes bulged as I ripped my blade out. He convulsed and died just seconds later. Blood was steaming from Ivan's wounds, pooling beneath him.

I hobbled the rest of the way to Tiber Island. I dragged myself up the stairs and into my bed. I flopped down into my bed without taking my clothes off. I passed out as soon as I hit the bed. I was so exhausted and badly shaken that I didn't even notice the trail of blood I had left on my way up to my bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in the morning, feeling like shit. My wounds were stinging fiercely and I felt sore all over. When I sat up, sharp pains shot up my side. I hissed and clutched my side. As soon as I did, I felt something sticky and moist. Alarmed, I looked down. My side was coated in blood.

_Holy fuck. That wasn't a dream! Ivan really did attack me! _I thought. _That must mean his body is still in the alley!_

I slowly got up and limped over to my mirror. I gasped when I looked at myself. My hair was a matted mess and my clothes were torn and soaked in blood. I had a hideous gash in my shoulder, on my cheek and my side.

_Nikolai's younger brother did this…he was real after all…I had thought it was just a terrible nightmare…_I thought.

I turned away from the mirror and left my bedroom. I staggered down the hallway to the bathrooms. Getting undressed was excruciating. When I took my clothes off, it felt like I was peeling my skin off.

Once I undressed myself, I slipped into the tub. At first, the hot water made my wounds feel like they were on fire. But once I got used to the water, it wasn't so bad. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I scrubbed myself as hard as I dared. While I scrubbed my wounds, I almost passed out from the pain. Once I was finished, I got out, dried myself off and wrapped the towel around myself. My clothes were too filthy to put back on, so I decided to get dressed after I returned to my room.

When I opened the door, I saw Cyrus. He was kneeling at my bedside, bawling hysterically. He was clutching my blankets and he had his face pressed into them.

"Cyrus? What are you doing?" I asked.

He jumped to his feet and turned around. When he saw me, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're still alive. I saw all that blood…it led straight up to your bedroom…I thought someone came in here and killed you while you were sleeping or something…." He cried. He was clutching me as tightly as he could.

I didn't say anything until he got a hold of himself and stopped crying. When he finally calmed down, he started examining my wounds. Fear and anxiety clouded his eyes. I saw his lips quiver as he looked at the dark bruises on my throat and the gashes on my face and body.

Suddenly, the fear and anxiety in his eyes was replaced with fury.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He demanded.

"Nikolai's brother." I said.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Ivan Azarov," I said. "He was Nikolai's younger brother. I had no idea he existed either…not until last night."

"Perhaps you should lie down. I will get you a doctor." Cyrus murmured.

"Goddamn it Cyrus, listen to me! I'm not insane! I know who the hell attacked me!" I snapped.

Cyrus carefully opened my towel and looked at the gash in my side. When he placed his hand on my stomach, I flinched away and wrapped my towel back around me.

"Please tell me you didn't lose our child." He whispered.

"I don't know." I muttered, looking away.

I tensed when he took my face in his hands. When I looked at him, I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"What became of Cesare? Is he dead?" I asked.

"We will talk about that later," He said. "For now, I want you to lie in bed while I find you a doctor."

"I don't need one." I growled.

"This is not up for debate Alyth. For once in your life, do as I ask!" He snapped.

Wordlessly, I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. I grimaced, trying to hide my pain.

"Stay here until I get back." He said.

I didn't respond. I just sat there, staring at my window. I was fully aware that I was still wearing nothing but a towel, but I really didn't care at the moment.

While Cyrus was gone, I didn't move from my spot. I had plenty of time to get dressed, but I didn't. I remained where I was the entire time. I remained still, even when Cyrus returned.

"Let me have a look at your injuries." The doctor said.

I barely acknowledged his presence as he treated my wounds. As I sat there, thoughts of Ivan and Nikolai invaded my mind. My encounter with Ivan played in my head, causing fresh grief to wash over me.

_If what he told me is true…he had a hand in his own brother's destruction. He helped ruin my life and his own brother's life. _I thought. _But why? If he truly was Nikolai's brother, then why would Nikolai forget about him? Most of all…why would he be keeping tabs on me like he did? Is it possible that he was so angry with Nikolai, that he became hell-bent on destroying Nikolai and everyone close to him? _

I hissed when the doctor dabbed my side with stinging liquid. He proceeded to bandage my wound up.

"If our child was injured during the fight, how will we be able to tell?" Cyrus asked.

"The only injury she seems to have sustained in her abdomen is the gash on her side. I highly doubt the child was harmed," The doctor said. "She's not very far along in her pregnancy, so it's hard to say."

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I really didn't care. I was still trying to make sense of what had happened last night.

_There's no way in hell he could have known all of that shit himself. Someone had to have told him most of the things he knows, especially the things that have happened to me recently. Perhaps someone inside this hideout has been plotting with him? If so, who is it? It has to be someone that hates me tremendously and that isn't loyal to the Assassin Order. Who could it be? Sabrina? She hates me a lot but I don't think she'd betray the Order. Beatrix? She's not even a real Assassin. Perhaps she plotted with Ivan so that he could kill me, allowing her to have Cyrus to herself? _I thought.

I jumped when I felt something brush my thighs. Cyrus was on his knees in front of me, staring at me intently. He had his hands on my thighs.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Ivan attacked me and I killed him." I replied.

"There's more to it than that," He said. "Tell me what happened."

I didn't answer him right away. I looked at him for several minutes, trying to figure out how I should explain things to him.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what happened." He said.

I let out a long sigh. I explained everything that had happened last night. Cyrus listened attentively as I spoke. He didn't say anything until I finished.

When I finished talking, Cyrus stood up and started pacing around. He had his arms crossed and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"I suppose that makes sense," Cyrus said. "While I was imprisoned in the Castel, I remember seeing Ivan. He was the bitterest asshole I've ever met in my life. He was the one who tortured me the most."

I stared at him in disbelief. Part of me had been hoping that he was just some crazed psychopath, not Nikolai's brother.

"How does this make you feel, Alyth?" He suddenly asked.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and my throat started to close up. I buried my face in my hands so that Cyrus couldn't see me crying like an idiot again.

I felt Cyrus sit down beside of me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

"He's right! I am nothing! I'm too stupid to think for myself and I cling to anyone that shows me the slightest bit of attention! I'm a worthless, disgusting person and I deserve to die!" I exclaimed.

"I wish you wouldn't take what he said to heart," Cyrus murmured. "He doesn't know you like I do. He was an insane bastard. No one in their right mind would do the things he has."

"He said that I was to blame for everything that happened to you, Colin and Nikolai. You can't tell me you don't agree, because I know you do! I know you agree with everything than Ivan said! You have told me the same things yourself!" I hissed, pulling away from him.

Cyrus grasped me tightly and refused to let me go. I struggled fiercely, cussing and screaming at him to release me. No matter how much I hit him, pushed him and cussed at him, he refused to let me go. After about thirty minutes of struggling, I finally gave up. I sank into his arms and started bawling once more.

Cyrus took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. His eyes were blazing with an intensity that frightened me.

"Don't let him get the best of you. That's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to destroy you because he was so damn miserable with his own life. He hated seeing anyone happy, especially you and Nikolai. That is why he ruined your lives as well as the lives of everyone who was close to either of you." He said.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this. You and Colin both suffered because of me." I sniffled.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Yes it is!" I cried.

"It's not your fault." He repeated.

I tried to turn away from him again, but he wouldn't let me.

"Neither of us can change what happened in the past, but we damn sure can create a better future for ourselves. Here in a few months, were going to get married and have a beautiful child. Once this war is over, we will get to settle down and have a great life. All the ridiculous drama and bullshit will be over soon. Just hang in there Alyth. I promise I will give you the wonderful life you deserve." He said.

I grabbed him and kissed him. He melted in my arms pretty quickly.

"Cyrus," I said, pulling away from him a little.

"Yes?" He said. He sounded slightly irritated.

"I think someone here has been consorting with Ivan." I said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"He knew too much about me. There's no way he could have been watching me here without someone noticing him. I know for sure that you would've noticed him at least. Nothing gets by you." I murmured.

Cyrus chuckled. "It's lovely to hear that you have so much faith in me. Your faith is well placed, my love. No one is as good as stalking as I am. If any wretched bastard had his eye on you, I would know it."

I smiled a little, but quickly turned serious again.

"I think I have an idea of who it is." I said.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked.

"Beatrix." I responded.

Cyrus looked at me like I was insane.

He shook his head. "I know that you and Beatrix hate each other, but I highly doubt Beatrix has it in her to plot against someone. She's incredibly terrified of you, you know. I don't see her being capable of such acts." He said.

"She's fucking crazy! That bitch has been trying to get rid of me because she wants you to herself!" I exclaimed.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Now you're just overreacting. You know I love you and that you're the only one I want to be with. Beatrix can be butt hurt for the rest of her life, but that's not going to change anything. You and I are together. We're engaged now. No one is going to come between us, I promise." He said. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Get some rest, my beautiful queen." He said.

I sighed as I crawled into my bed. I tossed the towel into the floor. I didn't bother to put any clothes on. I was too tired and sore.

"Stay with me please." I yawned.

"I will." He murmured.

Cyrus lied down beside of me and began stroking my hair, while I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AC or its characters. Some characters in this story are my own, others are not.**  
**

**Warning: **There is graphic violence and sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Fifty-Two

When I woke up, I heard voices whispering. I rolled over and sat up quickly. When I did, pain shot up my side. I cussed angrily. Cyrus, who was standing at my door talking to someone outside, turned around and looked at me. When he saw that I was awake, he said something to the person outside and then closed the door.

He started walking over to me. "You're finally awake," He said, smiling. "I was starting to think you were going to sleep your life away."

"Who were you talking to?" I demanded.

He sat down beside of me and took my hands in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Who the hell were you talking to?" I hissed.

"I wasn't talking to Beatrix, if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"Are you lying to me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We're not supposed to be fighting, remember?" He said.  
"We're not going to fight if you answer my damn question!" I spat.

"I was talking to Ezio, if you must know. He wanted to know how you were doing."

"Why didn't he come in here himself? Oh wait, he can't be bothered to do that. He doesn't want to be around the likes of me! He's too fucking good for me!" I snarled.

Surprise flickered in Cyrus's dark eyes. As soon as I had said that, I wished I didn't.

Before he had the chance to say something, I tried to change the subject. I didn't want him questioning me. It was incredibly hard to lie to him; especially since I was a bad liar in the first place.

"What became of Cesare?" I asked.

"Well…we caught him before he could get far. King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain have him locked up in one of their fortresses. I have no idea of its location. So don't get any ideas." He said.

"Why the hell won't Ezio kill him? We're just going to keep having problems with that _maldito bastardo_," I growled. "He needs to DIE!"

"The Pope was the one who made that decision, not Ezio." He replied.

"That's not the point! Ezio has had plenty of opportunities to kill him and his butt buddy, Micheletto, but he never took them! Why in the hell has he been letting his enemies live?" I snapped.

Cyrus's eyes became dark. "If you have such a problem with Ezio, then why don't you go speak to him? Ezio is a good man, Alyth. I can't believe that you are questioning his decisions. You're not in any position to do that."

I turned over in my bed and pulled my blankets over my head. I was so furious that I didn't even want to look at Cyrus right now. When he tried to pull the blankets back, I clutched them harder.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"Are you really doing this right now?" He asked.

"I wish to be alone!" I yelled.

"Fine," He said. "When you decided to stop acting like a goddamn child, let me know."

I heard him get up and leave. He slammed the door behind him.

I remained under the covers for a while. I was too furious and upset to do anything. My wounds were throbbing, but I ignored them. The pain only added to my anger.

When my anger finally subsided, I came out from under my blankets. I spent the next three days lying in bed, thinking. The only people who came to visit me were the doctors.

_I'm not acting like a goddamn child! I am perfectly within my rights to call Ezio out on his stupid decisions! Perhaps if he was a better leader, we wouldn't still have to deal with the Borgia!_ I thought.

As soon as I had thought that, I began to feel bad. I sat up and fiddled with a lose piece of thread on my blankets.

_Ezio isn't a bad leader. I should be ashamed of myself for thinking such things. Ezio is a good person and a great leader. Mercy is a wonderful virtue to have. I shouldn't try to take my anger out on him because of what happened between us. _I thought. _I need to set things right with him. I don't want him to be angry at me the rest of his life. I really need his wisdom and guidance…_

I got up and got dressed. I looked all around the hideout for Ezio, but he was nowhere to be found. I was disappointed. I had hoped to make amends with him.

_I will just have to wait for him to return. _I thought. _He will have to come back at some point. I just hope I can catch him whenever he does._

I went up to the rooftop and sat there, waiting for Ezio to return. Over and over again, I went over the things I wanted to say to him in my mind. After a while, I started to become cold so I paced back and forth.

_It was my fault…It was my fault…stop blaming yourself. It's perfectly fine that you are taking your anger out on me because I deserve it. _I thought. _But you must understand, I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I just wanted to help you…I just wanted to make you feel better. I know you're lonely and I wanted to ease that pain. About a year ago, you decided that I wasn't good enough to be your lover so I moved on just like you wanted me to. I know you probably think I'm a slut, but I'm really not. I didn't use you. I swear! Your friendship means a lot to me. I just want to be your friend again…_

I stood up on the rooftop basically all day and never saw Ezio once. It was highly likely that he had gone by, but I had been too lost in thought to notice.

_I'm a pathetic Assassin. I don't have the stealth or intelligence of a real Assassin. Am I even a real Assassin? _I stared at the brand mark on my ring finger. I had gone through the ceremony and received the traditional brand, but I still didn't feel like an Assassin. I still felt like a fucking loser.

_I'm sorry I never gave you anything to be proud of, Father. I'm sorry I've always been a loser and a worthless piece of shit. Perhaps if Santino had survived, he would've made a better Assassin than me. He would've given you something to be proud of. _I thought. _I never did deserve the life I was given. I've done nothing but cause problems and hurt people. I don't know how Cyrus could ever love someone like me. _

I began to feel my sorrow and anguish threaten to consume me again, but I refused to let it. I refused to cry again. I pushed the feelings down and slipped down to the street below. I tucked my hands underneath my armpits and walked down the street. I wanted to visit Colin's grave for a little while. It had been a long time since I had went there.

When I arrived at Colin's gravesite, I knelt down beside of it and ran my hand on the little tombstone I had made him. It seemed like it had been ages since I had talked to Colin and Nikolai. The only thing I missed about my old Templar life was them. Other than that, I had hated it.

_So much suffering…so much bloodshed and loss…and for what? _I wondered. _What is the reason behind all these wars? What is the point in any war? It just causes people to die. It never really settles anything. There might be peace for a while, but then someone else always comes along and shatters the peace again. Someone will always try to usurp power and force everyone to live under them. Some people will never be content with their lives. There will always be people that try to conquer the world…they will always try to abuse their power…and there will always be people who think they're exempt from the rules of life. _

I brushed away the tears that were threatening to spill over. I refused to let my emotions control me anymore. I was going to start controlling them from now on. I was no longer going to be a prisoner of my own despair and anguish.

I stood up and turned away from Colin's grave. When I did, I saw that Beatrix was standing several feet away from me. She was glaring at me, dagger in hand. She had probably been hoping to stab me in the back.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I growled.

"I know you cheated on Cyrus." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You had sex with Ezio a few days ago! You fucked him in his office, just a day after Cyrus proposed to you!" She hissed.

At first, I was speechless with shock. I saw the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes, which only pissed me off even more.

"Stay the hell out of my business, you old _puttana_!" I said.

"I knew you were never loyal to Cyrus. And now, I finally have the evidence to prove it! I'm going to tell Cyrus myself and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She responded.

She charged at me with her dagger raised. When she came close enough, I kicked her hand, causing her dagger to fly out of her grasp. Pain flared in the wounds in my shoulder and side, but I gritted my teeth and ignored it. I grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. She screamed and tried to reach for her dagger. I snatched it up and stabbed her in her hand. She howled in agony.

I ripped the blade out of her hand and tossed it into the river. She tried to scramble to her feet. I kicked her in her stomach, causing her to flop into the mud. She tried to flee again, but I caught her and threw her back down.

"How dare you sleep with both Cyrus and Ezio? If you don't love Cyrus, let me have him," She screamed. "You don't need two men!"

"How dare you consort with the enemy, you stupid _cagna_! I know it was you who plotted with Ivan. You wanted to kill me, but were too much of a _codardo_ to do it yourself!" I roared.

Beatrix stared at me, looking quite shocked. At first, I thought she was going to deny it and try to argue with me. But then her eyes became dark and she grinned sadistically.

"So you finally figured it out, did you? Congratulations Alyth! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to figure it out. Yes, I have been plotting your death with Ivan. He was the only person left that hated you as much as I did. It's a shame that he wasn't able to kill you. I suppose I'm going to have to do it myself." She said.

"You can try," I remarked. "You will fail just like everyone else."

Her eyes blazed with pure fury. "You are the most despicable person I've ever met! You are engaged to Cyrus and pregnant with his child, and you are sleeping around with Ezio? He has the right to know what you have been doing behind his back! Unlike you, I'm an honorable woman. I'm not a cheap slut like you!" She hissed.

"Oh how adorable. Why would Cyrus believe you over me anyways? He loves me, not you. He knows that all you are is a lonely, used up old hag that's desperate for cock. You claim you love him so much and that you're better for him than me, but who is the one that's engaged to him? Who's the one that's pregnant with his child?" I remarked.

"So what he proposed to you? So what he told you that he wanted you to have his children and that he wanted you to stay with him forever," Beatrix said. "He told me the same thing, so don't feel special. As a matter of fact, I'm pregnant with his child right now and I'm engaged to him as well! Once I tell him of your disgusting deeds, he will leave you and come crawling back to me. You will be out of the picture!"

At that moment, I became so consumed by my intense hatred for her that I snapped. I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the wall of a nearby building. I pushed my thumbs into her neck. I felt sadistic glee fill my heart as I watched her struggle in my grasp. She clawed at my hands, gasping for air.

I released her just as her face began to turn blue. She fell to the ground, wheezing and coughing. I kicked her in her ribs as hard as I could, making her to flip over onto her back. I stomped her stomach until blood started to bubble on her lips.

"You think you can have him? Think again bitch! You are _nothing_! NOTHING! I will slit your throat and drink your blood right before his eyes! Then he will see for himself which of us is more worthy of his hand!" I spat.

I placed my foot on her throat and pointed my crossbow at her head.

"I'll see you in hell!" I snarled.

I then shot her right between the eyes with my crossbow. She died instantly. I stared at her lifeless body, suddenly realizing that I had just made a huge mistake. Beatrix wasn't an actual Assassin or a friend of mine, but she was part of the Assassin Order. If anyone found out what I did, I could be kicked out of the Order, or even be executed.

_Oh fuck. I'm going to have to hide her fucking body. _I thought. _What am I going to do when people start wondering where she is? What am I going to do when Cyrus or Ezio starts asking me questions?_

Just as I was preparing to toss Beatrix's body into the Tiber River, I saw Sabrina. She was staring at me, eyes wide with terror.

"Do you want to be next?" I barked. I aimed my crossbow at her.

"No! Alyth please!" Sabrina raised her hands as a non-threatening gesture.

I threw Beatrix's body down and slowly approached Sabrina. She was so paralyzed by fear that she wasn't able to move. I kicked her savagely in the leg and forced her down to her knees. I grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back fiercely. She stared at me, brown eyes full of terror. I could feel her trembling.

"I don't give a damn if you hate me and I don't give a fuck how much shit you talk about me to other people," I said. "But if you expect to keep living your pathetic life, I suggest you never breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" She squeaked.

I engaged my hidden blade and pointed it to her throat. "Do you fucking understand me?"

"Yes!" She cried.

I threw her down into the mud beside of Beatrix's dead body. I stomped and kicked her several times. She screamed in terror and agony.

"You're one of the most sorry ass people I have ever met. You did everything in your power to break me and hurt me, but guess what, I'm still fucking here. I know exactly what the fuck you have been trying to do and it failed. You will never be able to come between me and Cyrus," I snarled. "I highly suggest that you ever cross me again. If you do, I will fucking gut you and strangle you with your own intestines!"

Sabrina lied there in the mud, sobbing hysterically as I tossed Beatrix's body into the Tiber River. I knelt down beside of her and grabbed throat. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and were wild with terror. Her sobs were cut off when I began strangling her.

"Take good care of Adaline, you worthless _puttana_," I said. "If I hear that you are mistreating her and if I hear that you broke her heart, I will personally make you suffer the rest of your life."

I released her and let her fall back into the mud. I didn't bother to look back at her. I just kept walking.

I walked back to Tiber Island and went straight to my bedroom. I entered the hideout from the roof entrance, rather than the street entrance. I didn't want anyone seeing me.

I managed to slip into the hideout without encountering anyone. Just when I thought I was going to be able to sneak into my bedroom unnoticed, I ran right into someone. I yelped in alarm. When the person turned around, I realized it was Cyrus.

"Why are you out of your bedroom," Cyrus demanded. "I know your wounds haven't healed yet!"

"Because I'm twenty-six years old and I don't need to be babied!" I snapped.

"I will continue to baby you until you start acting like an adult!" He barked.

I shoved him aside and stormed to my bedroom. About halfway there, he snatched me backwards. I writhed and clawed at him, cussing and screaming. He wrestled with me until he was able to pin me against the wall. I glared at him, sides heaving.

As we stared at each other, our anger began to dissolve. The next thing I knew, we were kissing each other ardently. I found myself grabbing his erection and biting his neck. He gasped and started fingering me.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Do you want me to fuck that pussy?" He said.

"Fuck yes," I moaned.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to my bedroom and quickly closed the door behind us. He tossed me on my bed and he pounced on me. When he began to undress me, I rolled away from him. Every time he would reach for me, I would roll away from him. His eyes glittered in irritation. He obviously thought I was just going to lie down and spread my legs like I usually did.

"You have to work for it Cyrus." I laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"It certainly is." I said.

I tried to roll to the other side of the bed, but he grabbed my legs and pulled me backwards. I squirmed and struggled underneath his grasp. He seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much, however. He started getting incredibly rough with me. He would bite me and clutch me painfully.

I finally managed to break free of his grasp and I rolled onto the opposite side of the bed. Cyrus tensed and narrowed his eyes, staring at me intently. He looked like a lion preparing to pounce on its prey. By this point, I was starting to become frightened. I had just wanted to play-fight, but Cyrus was taking it too seriously.

I made a run for the door. I tried to open it, but Cyrus grabbed me and pried my hands off the doorknob. I struggled against him as he dragged me back over to my bed. He slammed me on my back into my bed. He started stripping my clothes off.

As soon as he released me and started to undress himself, I turned over and crawled away from him. He quickly grasped me by my legs and yanked me backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

I gasped when he slipped a couple fingers inside of me. I moaned and rolled my eyes as he fingered me.

"I love this tight, wet pussy," He whispered in my ear. "Tell me you love my big, fat cock."

When I didn't answer him, he started fingering me harder and he bit my shoulder. I gasped and arched my back.

"I love your big, fat cock!" I gasped.

"Do you want to suck it?" He asked.

His request was a little odd to me. He hadn't ever asked me to do that before. Why was he now?

"Yes," I replied.

He sat down and positioned himself so I could suck his cock. He moaned and grabbed a handful of my hair as I sucked it. His facial expressions and moaning were driving me crazy. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I pinned him down and started fucking him.

"Fuck that cock Alyth," He moaned. "Stick it all the way inside that little wet pussy."

He clutched me tightly as I fucked him. I bit my lip and watched his facial expressions. He slapped my buttocks a few times and urged me to fuck him harder.

I fucked him until he orgasmed. When he climaxed, he grasped my buttocks and moaned loudly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he orgasmed inside of me. I didn't get off of him right away. I leaned forwards and kissed him. My sides were heaving and my whole body was aching.

"That was incredible." He said.

I got off of him and flopped down beside him. I hoped to get some rest now, but Cyrus apparently has other plans. He continued to harass me. I kept trying to tell him no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm exhausted and sore," I said. "Can't we fuck again tomorrow?"

"No. I'm not done with you yet." He replied. He started squeezing and sucking on my breasts.

"Stop it Cyrus!" I growled, trying to push him away.

"Just lay back and take it." He said.

I eventually decided to just give up and let him have his way with me. I didn't have the energy to fight with him. Wrestling and fucking him had taken all my energy. I had already been exhausted and sore before I even wrestled and fucked him.

"Face it: you can't resist me." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it's you who can't resist me."

"Is that so?" He responded.

He turned me over on my stomach and pushed himself inside of me. He clutched my waist tightly as he fucked me. A few times, he slapped my buttocks. Usually I didn't mind when he did, but he was doing it too hard this time. It felt like he was smacking them as hard as he could.

"You know you love it when I dominate you." He said.

He pulled my hair and started fucking me harder. He was starting to hurt me, but I didn't want to tell him. I feared that it would make him angry. So I moaned louder, hoping to satisfy him. I had forgotten how wild he could get in the bed.

"Fuck Cyrus," I gasped.

After a while, he made me turn over on my back. He shoved himself back into me and resumed fucking me. I became frightened when he began to choke me. It seemed to make him more aroused than ever before.

He released me just before I became unconscious. He continued to have sex with me, even as I was gasping and wheezing, trying to catch my breath. He thrust into me harder and harder until I climaxed. Not too long after, he did as well.

He pulled out of me and lied down beside of me. Seconds later, he passed out.

I lied there and looked at him for a while. As I stared at him, my guilt and shame started to creep back into my mind.

_Would you still love me if you knew my shame? Would you still want to hold me and kiss me if you knew the awful deeds I have done recently? _I thought. _You might forgive me if you were to find out that I killed Beatrix, but I know you wouldn't forgive me if you were to find out that I had sex with Ezio._

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away from Cyrus. I felt so horrible, I couldn't look at him.

_I don't know what would be worse: facing your wrath or carrying around this guilt the rest of my life. _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up feeling like shit. I was sore all over and nauseous. Cyrus seemed to be happy as hell. His eyes were gleaming with joy and he had a huge smile on his face. Of course, he always looked like that after having his way with me.

"I love waking up to your beautiful face," He sighed happily. "Here in a few months, I will get to wake up to you and our daughter."

"Don't set your heart on having a daughter, Cyrus. I don't want you to be disappointed if we have a son." I murmured.

"I'm not going to be disappointed. Either way, I will still love you and our child until the day I die." He said as he rubbed my stomach.

Shame and guilt pierced my heart once again. I tried my best not to let him see it.

_I don't even deserve your love. _I thought.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. Cyrus got dressed and answered the door. It was one of the doctors.

"Do you mind if I take a look at Alyth's wounds real quick? I came by yesterday afternoon but she wasn't here." The doctor said.

"Sure." Cyrus said. He stepped aside to let the doctor enter.

When the doctor came in, I saw him wrinkle his nose in disgust. He looked like he was about to vomit.

"_Dio mio,_" He exclaimed. "It always smells like sweat and sex in here! Can't you two be bothered to open your window after fornicating?"

Cyrus burst out laughing while my face grew hot.

"I find this smell to be intoxicating, _medico_." Cyrus said.

"Ugh you're worse than a drunken _prostituta_, Cyrus. As horny as you are all the damn time, I'm not surprised you got Alyth pregnant. What surprises me is that it took this long!" The doctor replied.

"Well it took me over a year just to get her to let me inside her." Cyrus said.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I burst. I was sick of hearing them discuss our sex life. It was embarrassing and disgusting.

Cyrus was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He struggled to open the window.

I remained motionless and silent while the doctor cleaned my wounds and gave me fresh bandages. He worked hastily and left as quickly as he could.

I got up and got dressed. When I realized that Cyrus was still laughing, I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you have no shame at all?" I hissed.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"I'm mad because you openly discuss our sex life with anyone and everyone! No one wants to hear that shit! It makes people sick to their stomachs that you're having sex with me in the first place! In case you haven't noticed, people think I'm hideous and they hate me!" I roared.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't give a shit what other people think." He said.

"Well why do you keep telling everyone about what we do?" I demanded.

"You're just overreacting, like usual." He replied.

"What we do isn't anyone's fucking business!" I snapped.

"Why are you ashamed of our love-making? I love you with all my heart. A love this strong can't be concealed." He said.

"It embarrasses me when you tell the whole word about what we do!" I spat.

Cyrus put his hands on his hips and looked at me for a long moment.

"Are you ashamed of our love, Alyth?" He asked.

"I didn't even say that," I exclaimed. "You're putting words in my mouth!"

"Then why do you care so much about what other people think? It's like you care more about what other people think and say than you do about me!" He said.

When I saw his eyes tear up, I started to feel terrible. He turned away from me and started to walk towards the door. I quickly blocked the doorway before he could leave.

"Get out of the way!" Cyrus ordered.

"No," I said. "You are going to stay here and talk to me."

Cyrus kept trying to get past me, but I refused to budge. He tried several times to get past me, but I wouldn't let him get by. I could tell that he was becoming frustrated but didn't want to hurt me.

I took his face in my hands and looked him deep in his eyes. "I'm so tired of us fighting all the time," I whispered, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I don't want us to fight each other for the rest of our lives. We can't bring up a child in that kind of environment."

Cyrus finally looked at me. There were tears in his eyes.

"Do you honestly love me?" He said.

His question took me off guard. I tried to answer quickly so that he wouldn't think I was hesitating.

"You ought to know that I love you Cyrus. What makes you think I don't?" I said.

"The way you act sometimes…ever since that morning Ezio spoke to you, you have been acting strange. It's like you don't want to be around me anymore. And Ezio has been acting a lot more hostile than usual. Did something happen that morning?" He asked.

_Oh God, he knows! I just know he does. He's waiting to see if I'm going to lie to him. _I thought. _But I can't tell him…he will never want to speak to me again! Then I will be left to fend for myself while raising his child! What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?_

"What makes you say that?" I inquired.

"Well…you and I have been fighting pretty much every waking moment since then. You have been very distant…it's like…you're trying to hide something from me." He said.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Obviously, I was going to have to tell him something in order to stop him being so suspicious of me. But what was I going to confess? I certainly wasn't going to tell him I had sex with Ezio. Perhaps I could tell him that I killed Beatrix?

"Will you listen to me without getting furious?" I said.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you promise to still love me, no matter what?" I asked.

"Of course," He said, taking my hands in his. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

_ I can think of something that would. _I thought.

"I…I killed Beatrix." I said.

Cyrus stared at me for what felt like an eternity. His eyes were blank and he didn't say anything. I held my breath, waiting for him to explode on me and tell me that he never wanted to see me again.

"Well, I'm actually not surprised. I haven't seen her in days. Perhaps weeks even…so…I suppose it makes sense that it was you who killed her…." He said quietly. I couldn't tell if he was angry, upset or just indifferent.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Can you explain to me why you killed her?" He said.

"She has been plotting with Ivan to kill me. These past few days, I had been investigating and looking for evidence. Just this morning, I finally got her to confess. She attacked me and I killed her." I murmured.

Cyrus took a couple steps back. He pulled away from me when I tried to reach out for his hands.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked again.

He went over to my bed and sat down, and began to hug himself. I saw sadness and confusion flicker in his eyes, followed by anger and suspicion. I warily approached him. He suddenly stood up and looked up at me, eyes blazing. It had been a long time since I'd seen him this furious.

"If it wasn't for Beatrix, I never would've gotten out of the fucking Castel! She was the one who helped me recover from my injuries and she's the only one who has been there for me since my return to Tiber Island. It was bad enough that you kept us apart, but I can't fucking believe you killed her!" He spat.

"She tried to kill me Cyrus! She even hired Ivan to kill me! She wanted to kill me and our child! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I exclaimed.

Cyrus grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall. I was so terrified, I couldn't react. I just stared at him and gasped for air as he strangled me. He then threw me into the floor. I lied in the floor, struggling to catch my breath.

"I know Beatrix never did anything to you! You hated her because you were fucking jealous of her! You're so goddamn jealous and paranoid that you just had to kill her! Thanks for killing my last true friend, Alyth! Are you on a fucking quest to destroy me? You've done nothing but hurt me and make me miserable for the past two years!" He screamed.

When I finally recovered, I stood up and glared at Cyrus with all the hatred and rage I could possibly muster.

"I always knew you loved her more than me. You two were always more than just friends. You proposed to her and impregnated her, just like you did to me! But at least you treated her like a human. You have always treated me like a goddamn doormat. You fucking wipe the shit from your feet on me and stomp all over me, all the damn time! I'm fucking sick of it," I ripped off my engagement ring and threw it at him. "Well guess what, I'm leaving you for good! I never want to see you again as long as I live!"

I shoved him as hard as I could. He stumbled out into the hallway. I ignored the shocked look on his face and I slammed the door in his face. I locked the door and I slid down into the floor. At that moment, all my anguish, despair and sorrow consume me. I bawled my eyes out.


End file.
